Engrenage
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. Jacob Black,trentenaire et médecin dans la ville de Forks rencontre Isabella Swan, nouvelle adjointe du Shérif. Edward Masen, ex-nouveau-né, va réintégrer son poste de professeur dans le lycée de la ville et chercher à savoir qui l'a laissé pour mort. D'horribles évènements vont déclencher une réaction en chaine. Multiple POV. Fic terminée!
1. Rencontre

Voilà ma nouvelle fanfic se déroulant uniquement dans l'univers de Twilight. J'ai voulu expérimenter un Jacob plus vieux (pas facile de l'imaginer plus vieux) et une Bella plus jeune que lui dans un univers plus adulte et toujours aussi complexe car les vampires rôdent…

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer. **

Merci à cette fantastique auteure pour cette belle saga.

Relecture par Brynamon, ma petite sœur qui est toujours là pour me soutenir.

**Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent déjà, merci de votre fidélité.**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Rencontre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Déjà huit heures, j'étais à la bourre comme tous les lundis. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace en pied de ma chambre. J'étais vêtu d'une chemise unie blanc cassé laissée entrouverte (laissant apparaitre une chaine en or) et d'un pantalon à pince noir. Le tout rehaussé par des chaussures de ville en cuir marron foncés. Le tout bien sûr était griffé, j'étais impecc !

Je prenais soin de mon apparence car c'était important dans mon travail et j'aimais le regard que les gens me portaient partout où j'allais. Je sortis de ma maison située à la limite de Port Angeles. Il faisait frais pour un mois d'août donc j'avais mis mon caban noir au cas où. Je devais être au travail dans une heure. Je conduisis néanmoins calmement, pas la peine de causer un accident. Je m'arrêtai au feu à l'entrée de Forks et patientai en écoutant un peu de musique. Tant pis, j'irai au pressing demain. Je roulai encore cinq minutes et me garai devant mon cabinet médical (l'unique de la ville) sur la place qui m'était réservée. Je descendis de ma Audi A3 noire, unique luxe que je m'autorisai dans ma vie hormis ma maison.

Je pénétrai dans le hall d'accueil et trouvai déjà Selena, assise et au téléphone. La salle d'attente était fermée signe qu'il y avait déjà des personnes qui attendaient. J'allai dans mon bureau et regardai mon courrier. Je détaillai le cadre sur mon bureau et mon cœur se serra. Je mis ma blouse blanche sur ma chemise, regardai le nom de mon premier rendez-vous et retournai à l'accueil. Selena m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et se leva pour me saluer.

-Ne bougez pas Selena ! M'exclamai-je.

-Je ne suis pas invalide Jacob.

Selena était enceinte de bientôt sept mois et malgré une forme olympique, elle m'avait demandé quelques semaines de congés. Elle n'en avait pas pris depuis un bail et ça tombait à pic pour elle. Elle allait bientôt avoir quarante ans et cette grossesse tardive n'était pas sans complications. Elle travaillait avec moi depuis le début de ma carrière. J'avais repris la clientèle du Dr Gerandy qui était parti à la retraite il y a maintenant quatre ans. Elle travaillait déjà avec lui et je l'avais gardé. La transition avec la nouvelle clientèle n'en avait été que plus facile. Cependant mon jeune âge avait causé quelques soucis.

-Vos deux premiers rendez-vous sont arrivés, m'annonça Selena.

-D'accord.

-Vous avez aussi un message de votre femme.

Je me raidis.

-Je verrai ça plus tard…

Je pris le mot qu'elle me tendait et le glissai dans la poche de ma blouse.

-Vous en êtes où dans la recherche d'une remplaçante ? S'enquit brusquement Selena.

-Je rame, personne n'est à votre hauteur.

Nous avions une relation sans ambiguïté ce qui avait donné lieu à une réelle complicité.

-Je le sais bien mais il va falloir mettre la barre moins haute et trouver quelqu'un rapidement.

Le téléphone sonna, j'esquivai la réponse et pénétrai dans la salle d'attente.

-Mademoiselle Swan.

Une jeune fille brune, un peu pâle se leva et me sourit.

-Suivez-moi, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Elle pénétra dans mon bureau, ôta son manteau et s'installa dans le siège face à moi.

-Votre nom m'est familier, êtes-vous apparenté au chérif Swan ?

Je détaillai la jeune femme, qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, cherchant une ressemblance avec Charlie Swan. Son visage ovale était harmonieux. Ses yeux marron foncés étaient directs, ses sourcils bien dessinés relevaient son regard franc. Son nez était droit, son menton était volontaire. Et les contours de sa bouche fine étaient magnifiquement dessinés. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

-C'est mon père.

Elle grimaça et je recentrai mon attention vers elle.

-Partout où je vais, je ne passe pas inaperçue.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille.

-Je vivais avec ma mère à Phoenix, je viens d'arriver en ville il y a une semaine. Je vais travailler avec lui.

Surpris, je l'observai en l'imaginant dans la peau d'un flic.

-Oui, je sais je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi. A la base, il était contre mais quand il a vu que j'ai persévéré dans cette voie et que j'ai bien réussi mes examens à l'école de police, il a insisté pour que je bosse avec lui afin qu'il ait un œil sur moi.

Elle secoua la tête comme si tout ça la contrariait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène alors?

-Ici il fait humide, je ne suis plus habituée à la pluie. J'ai du prendre froid car j'ai très mal à la gorge, j'ai des difficultés à manger et quand je tousse ça me fait mal.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, effectivement il pleuvait maintenant. Il pleuvait souvent en fait.

-Rien de bien grave, apparemment. On va regarder ça.

Je me levai et l'invitai à passer dans la salle adjacente. Elle s'installa sur la table d'examen et s'allongea. Je saisis mon stéthoscope et me rendis compte de son regard insistant tandis que j'écoutai sa respiration. J'étais habitué, je ne m'en formalisai pas.

-Vous êtes bien jeune ! Dit-elle contre toute attente.

-Vous doutez de mes compétences ? Répliquai-je. Relevez-vous s'il vous plait.

Elle se redressant en grimaçant.

-J'ai un peu mal partout.

-C'est normal. Respirez fort à nouveau.

Elle s'exécuta puis revint à la charge.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-30 ans, rétorquai-je surpris de lui avoir répondu.

-Vous les faites à peine.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

J'auscultai ensuite ses oreilles et son nez.

-Et vous êtes marié ?

Je faillis en faire tomber mon otoscope.

-Alors ? Insista-t-elle.

-Et bien, ça ne vous regarde pas. Décrétai-je calmement.

-Mais…

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle était vraiment tenace.

-Mais oui effectivement je suis marié.

-D'où l'alliance à votre doigt, je pensais que c'était juste pour faire fuir les demoiselles trop collantes.

Pour finir j'examinai sa gorge. Elle ne sembla pas apprécier. Je relevai sa manche pour prendre sa tension.

-11, 3.

-Quel est votre diagnostic ?

-Début d'angine d'origine virale. Un peu de paracétamol et des pastilles pour la gorge suffiront. Vous irez mieux dans trois ou quatre jours.

-Bien Docteur.

Nous retournions à mon bureau et je lui fis une ordonnance.

-Je suis en instance de divorce, déclarai-je soudainement.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche presque contre ma volonté.

Elle me régla la consultation, impassible et se leva.

-Vous avez un joli cabinet, dit-elle en examinant les tableaux et la couleur des murs.

-C'est ma secrétaire qui s'est occupée de la déco.

J'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas réagit à l'annonce que je lui avais faite. Tandis que la reconduisait à l'accueil, elle se tourna brusquement vers moi.

-Ça vous dirait d'aller dîner après votre travail ?

Pris au dépourvu, je ne répondit pas immédiatement. Je percevais le regard appuyé de Selena, qui, j'en étais persuadé, devait bien se marrer. Isabella Swan me dévisagea avec appréhension comme si elle regrettait presque de m'avoir posé la question vu ma réaction.

-Je ne crois pas que dans votre état…

-Je m'en doutais, me coupa-t-elle, déçue. Et bien tant pis, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez !

Elle me tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Je fixai un instant la porte par laquelle elle était sortie puis me ressaisis et allai chercher mon prochain patient sans aucun regard vers Selena.

A midi et demi, je sortis déjeuner et revins vers quatorze heures. La journée passa sans anicroche comme la plupart du temps. En regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Malgré cette routine mon travail me passionnait. De plus, j'aimais cette ville, j'avais passé mon enfance non loin d'elle à la réserve indienne. Si j'avais déménagé à Port Angeles c'était parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je repensai alors au message que m'avait donné Selena ce matin et sortis le mot de la poche de ma blouse. Linda voulait que je la rappelle, c'était urgent comme d'habitude. Dans le doute, je sortis mon portable et l'appelai. Mon prochain patient attendrait une minute. Je tombai sur la messagerie de son portable, je lui laissai un message succin et raccrochai. Je repensai alors à Isabella Swan. Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

En franchissant la porte du cabinet, je me maudis intérieurement.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Me morigénai-je.

Dès que j'avais vu entrer le Dr Black dans la salle d'attente, je l'avais tout de suite trouvé à mon gout. J'avais tenté de masquer mon trouble et je l'avais observé à loisirs. Je n'avais jamais vu de médecin aussi craquant. Si j'avais su je me serai mieux habillée car en jean et col roulé, je n'étais pas à mon avantage. Et puis j'aurais préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres conditions. Quand il avait ausculté mes amygdales, ça m'avait mortifié. J'ai voulu rattraper le coup en l'invitant à diner. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de timide mais en général j'étais prudente (j'avais déjà eu trop de désillusions). Sur ce coup là, je m'étais étonnée moi-même. J'ai cru un moment…mais ce fut la honte totale.

Je me mis au volant de ma Ford Escort et posai mon front sur le volant. J'avais mal à la tête. Il valait mieux que je rentre chez Charlie. Le long du chemin, je ruminai. Un frisson me parcourut, j'avais froid. Je touchai mon front, j'avais un peu de fièvre. Rien d'alarmant cependant. J'hésitai à aller en pharmacie, j'avais qu'une hâte, aller dans mon lit.

Je n'étais plus très loin quand un animal surgit au milieu de la chaussée. Paniquée, je freinai brutalement et fis une embardée. Mon véhicule dérapa sur le bas côté glissant. Je m'enfonçai dans les bois, incapable de contrôler ma voiture. Tout se passa très vite, je me vis mourir en moins d'une seconde. Je fermai les yeux, le choc imminent. Le pare brise explosa, j'hurlai de terreur et de douleur tandis que les bris de glace me laceraient le visage et les bras et que ma tête heurtait le volant avec violence m'étourdissant. Ce fut peut-être à cause de ça que je ne vis pas tout de suite la personne qui était debout non loin de la voiture. La portière côté conducteur fut comme arrachée et je me sentis extirpée de la voiture pour ensuite être posée à terre. Je clignai des yeux, cherchant à percevoir le visage de l'inconnu.

-Vous allez bien ? Perçus-je à travers le bourdonnement de mes oreilles.

-Bof…Soufflai-je.

Je tentai de me relever.

-Non restez couchée ! M'ordonna l'inconnu, je vais appeler une ambulance.

Tandis qu'il téléphonait, je le dévisageai à travers ma vue qui était moins brouillée. C'était un homme, il était grand, blond. Ses traits étaient fins et d'une grande beauté. Il croisa mes yeux à nouveau et je m'étonnai de la couleur de ses iris.

-Oui, elle est consciente, entendis-je.

Il raccrocha.

-Les secours arrivent.

Il resta près de moi en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes le temps que les secours arrivent. Durant mon transport dans l'ambulance, je me sentis nauséeuse. Ma tension était un peu basse d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. La présence de l'homme était réconfortante. Je pensai soudain à Charlie.

-Il faut prévenir mon père, articulai-je.

Une douleur lancinante me vrilla la tempe me filant des maux de tête. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans une sorte de léthargie.

Je me réveillai alitée, Charlie à mon chevet.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? Soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

Je lui souris d'un air contrit en me rappelant de l'accident. Je regardai autour de moi et déprimai en constatant que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital dans une chambre super morose. Au travers des vitres, je vis que la nuit tombait.

-Je suis la depuis combien de temps ? Demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse et rauque.

-Ce matin. L'hôpital m'a appelé. Un homme a assisté à ton accident et a prévenu les secours.

Je me rappelai vaguement de l'incident suivant mon accident.

-J'étais un peu patraque, je sortais du médecin pour rentrer à la maison. Et un animal a surgit sur la route.

Il caressa mes cheveux.

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive.

Il arrêta son geste subitement contrarié.

-J'ai dû prévenir ta mère !

-Elle va flipper comme dab, répondis-je anxieuse.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai pas pu remercier celui qui t'avais aidé, ajouta-t-il après une pause. Il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé.

J'étais déçue aussi, j'aurais voulu le remercier. Et lui poser des questions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un an plus tôt<span>  
><strong>

**POV EDWARD MASEN  
><strong>

J'étais en retard. Je rentrai dans la salle de cours sans cérémonie et allai directement à mon bureau.

-Alors vous avez eu une panne d'oreiller ? Lança Gabrielle, moqueuse, une de mes élèves assise au fond de la classe.

-Non, juste un problème de voiture, répliquai-je agacé. Bref, je vais faire l'appel.

Après cinq minutes de chahut pendant lequel je ne constatai aucune absence, je commençai mon cours de Philosophie. Cours qui avait tendance à endormir mes élèves soit dit en passant.

Cela faisait un an que j'enseignais au lycée de Forks. J'avais eu un doctorat en philosophie qui m'avait permis de postuler dans plusieurs lycées. Celui de Forks avait été un des premiers à me répondre favorablement et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir enseigner. J'avais vite déchanté, le métier de professeur n'était pas facile mais je m'accrochais car certains élèves doués méritaient que je m'accroche face à l'hostilité des autres. De plus, j'avais des frais scolaires à rembourser et je ne voulais plus voir ma mère galérer pour m'aider.

Je venais de fêter mes vingt-cinq ans et je débutais donc ma deuxième année avec cette fois que des élèves de première. Ce premier cours de la journée se déroulait avec les premières scientifiques. Nous avions deux heures devant nous. J'ouvris ma sacoche et sortis mes notes.

-Bon, nous allons continuer sur l'étude de la métaphysique, qui, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué la semaine dernière se découpe en quatre périodes : la métaphysique antique, la métaphysique médiévale, la métaphysique moderne et pour finir la métaphysique contemporaine. Nous allons continuer la métaphysique antique et entamer la métaphysique médiévale. Sortez votre livre d'Aristote.

J'étais passionné par mon travail et je tentai de communiquer cette passion à mes élèves. Mais ce n'était pas toujours évident. Certains buvaient mes paroles, d'autres griffonnaient distraitement sur leur cahier. Certains jouaient avec leur portable. Agacé, j'en rabrouai un. Toujours le même :

-Newton ! Eteignez-moi ce fichu portable !

Celui-ci me regarda avec dédain et continua son petit jeu. Frustré, je ravalai ma rancune et continuai. J'étais incapable de me faire respecter et c'était rageant. J'avais vite compris que les heures de colle de servaient à rien.

Je vis la fin des deux heures arriver et je donnai des devoirs de dernière minute pour me venger.

-Pour demain, une dissertation sur « L'âme est-elle immortelle ? », quatre pages minimum !

Je compris aux grognements et aux regards hargneux que j'embêtais tout ce petit monde. Je me sentis moins misérable et sourit en mon for intérieur. La sonnerie retentit et les chaises grincèrent. Les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Newton déboula vers mon bureau.

-J'ai un entrainement de football ce soir, je ne pourrai pas faire ce devoir !

-Débrouillez-vous Newton ! Rétorquai-je, peu ému par sa situation.

Il se pencha alors vers moi en murmurant :

-Mon père finance largement cet établissement, alors si vous souhaitez garder votre place…

-C'est une menace ?

Je fis le maximum pour ne pas paraître troublé par ses paroles.

-Non, juste une constatation.

Il eut un rictus et s'en alla en sifflotant.

La petite Sarah Janssen, qui avait assisté à la scène s'avança vers moi.

-Vous aviez une question Mlle Janssen ? Demandai-je d'un ton sec.

La rouquine filiforme aux formes généreuses s'approcha avec aisance et recommença le même cinéma qu'elle s'obstinait à faire depuis la rentrée scolaire. Il semblait qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur moi.

-J'ai des soucis avec certains passages de votre cours, auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder ?

-Non, j'ai un cours dans cinq minutes.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous donniez des cours de soutien ?

-Oui, aux élèves vraiment en difficulté.

-C'est quand ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant si près que je pus voir mes yeux verts se refléter dans ses propres yeux gris.

-Je dois vous laisser !

Et je sortis de la pièce en trombe sous son regard courroucé.

Quand allait-elle me lâcher la grappe ? Je savais que je n'étais pas trop mal dans mon genre mais je n'en jouai pas car ça m'était bien égal. Je ne faisais pas d'effort vestimentaire et j'avais toujours une barbe de deux jours collée au visage. Mes cheveux tirant vers le bronze étaient indisciplinés, leur donnant un aspect négligé qui semblait quand même plaire aux filles. Etrange.

La journée passa rapidement, mon dernier cours finit à dix-huit heures. Je restai là un moment à corriger des copies et consultai ma montre en voyant qu'il allait faire nuit.

Déjà 19h45.

Je pris mes affaires et sortis du bâtiment. J'allais arriver à ma Volvo quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de batte de base-ball. Je m'étalai au sol, le nez en sang, sonné et tremblant. La douleur me tétanisait. Avec horreur je vis mon agresseur soulever sa batte à nouveau.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux en grand, horrifié par la douleur indescriptible qui me consumait. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche et pourtant j'avais envie de hurler. Mon cœur battait furieusement comme par désespoir. Autour de moi c'était l'inconnu, des murs blancs, une lumière tamisée qui me brûlait quand même les rétines. Je suffoquai, la peur me dévasta. Je pensai à ma mère, comment allait-elle supporter ma mort ?<p>

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Que je fermai pour mieux supporter cet enfer. Alors c'était ça mourir ? Dire que j'avais encore tellement de projets. Ce n'était pas juste. J'avais qu'une hâte maintenant c'était que ça ce termine. J'aurais peut-être la réponse à cette fameuse question concernant l'immortalité de l'âme, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

J'attendis la mort comme une délivrance mais elle tardait me vidant de mes forces. J'aurais voulu être en colère contre celui qui m'avait agressé mais j'étais loin de tout ça. Seul m'importait que cette souffrance se termine.

Je distinguai une présence régulière tout au long de mon agonie.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas me concentrer dessus, submergé fréquemment par des bouffées d'angoisse. Après ce qui me parut être des jours de souffrance, mon cœur lâcha et je sentis mon dernier souffle me quitter.

J'ouvris alors les yeux, étonné. Retrouvant des sensations dans le corps et regardant autour de moi, je me demandai si j'étais mort. Pourtant j'étais au même endroit. Dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Blanc cassé en fait. Je perçus des pas.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, j'aurai du m'y prendre autrement, je suis un égoïste. »

Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette voix. Etais-je fou ?

Je vis alors approcher un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Blond, grand, le visage très pale, il m'observa de ses yeux ambrés.

« Je m'en veux tellement, comment lui expliquer ? »

Je compris que j'entendais les pensées de cet homme. Angoissé, je me redressai avec une étrange agilité. Je secouai la tête et me mis à crier :

-Je suis mort ! Et je suis en enfer !

-Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas mort, enfin techniquement tu l'es mais physiquement tu ne l'es pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je suis en train d'halluciner ? Ou bien est-ce que je suis en partance pour l'enfer ? Pourquoi j'entends des voix ?

J'hurlai ces questions tout en regardant dans tous les sens, désespéré. Puis jetant un œil, sans faire exprès, sur mes habits, je vis qu'ils étaient remplis de sang. Je me touchai le visage et constatai que je n'avais aucune blessure, ni aucune douleur. En examinant le reste de mon corps ce fut la même constatation.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. S'excusa-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

Je le saisis par le col de sa chemise. Examinant de près ses yeux étranges.

-Je t'ai transformé, tu es un vampire.

* * *

><p>Bon pas si mal pour un premier chapitre. Alors ?<p> 


	2. Relations conflictuelles

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour l'accueil de mon premier chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps car je travaille toujours sur la deuxième partie de ma première fic.

Vos alertes et favoris m'ont fait plaisir.

Voilà la suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Relations conflictuelles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Linda avait fini par me rappeler alors que j'étais en pleine comptabilité, j'avais zappé son appel. J'avais pris trop de retard, résultat ? Je passais une partie de mes soirées à en faire au cabinet.

Une fois à la maison, je pris le temps de faire un peu de sport. Malgré moi un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en repensant au culot de la fille du shérif. J'avais peut-être effectivement raté quelque chose, constatai-je, surpris par la tournure que prenait mes pensées. Je commandai ensuite un plat chinois et pris une douche le temps que le livreur arrive. En sortant de ma salle de bain le téléphone sonna, il était déjà huit heures et quart.

-Oui ? Répondis-je, emmitouflé dans mon peignoir de bain.

-T'as eu mon message ?

C'était Linda…

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler déjà.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle visiblement surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La questionnai-je soudain anxieux. Un problème avec… ?

-Non, me coupa-t-elle.

-Ben alors quoi ? M'agaçai-je.

-Passe-me voir.

-Pas ce soir.

Il y eut un silence.

-C'est important, ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Je me rhabillai donc dans la hâte, revêtant un jean et un polo, pris mon portefeuille et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée tombai sur la livreuse que j'avais déjà oubliée. Je la remerciai et je lui réglai la commande tandis qu'elle s'enhardissait à me détailler. Mais comme j'étais énervé, cela m'agaça. Après un dernier regard déçu à mon encontre, elle s'en alla. Je déposai le plat sur la table de la cuisine et partis.

Je frappai à la porte de l'appartement de ma femme, elle m'ouvrit rapidement. Elle était toujours aussi belle, avec ses cheveux châtain foncé, longs, brillants et raides, ses yeux en amande de couleur noisette, son nez droit et fin, sa bouche charnue. Elle était maquillée discrètement. Sa peau était la perfection, d'une douceur satinée et d'une couleur un peu caramel due à ses origines latinos. Elle n'était pas très grande. Elle portait un chemisier en soie bordeaux cintrée et un pantalon noir à poches retenu par une large ceinture ce qui accentuait sa taille fine. Elle était pieds nus (ongles manucurés bien sûr).

-Salut, me dit-elle en me détaillant elle aussi. Entre !

Elle me fit entrer en se forçant à sourire ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Son appartement était grand et bien agencé. J'observai les photos aux murs tout en allant m'installer dans le large canapé en cuir noir, il y en avait de nouvelles. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu car d'habitude c'était elle qui se déplaçait. J'attendis quelle me rejoigne ce qu'elle fit.

-Alors ? Attaquai-je.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et c'est sérieux.

J'encaissai, cela ne me surpris pas. C'était elle qui était partie il y a six mois. Je la soupçonnais déjà à l'époque d'entretenir des relations extraconjugales mais je n'avais rien pu prouver. Résultat…

-Ça changera rien à nos accords, continua-t-elle.

Je me radoucis.

-Ok. Et que veux-tu alors ?

-Disons que… je voudrais aller vivre avec lui.

Je me raidis de nouveau.

-Il habite où ce gars ?

-A Los Angeles.

J'eus un coup au cœur.

-Non. Décrétai-je en me levant.

Elle se leva aussi.

-Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. C'est un projet que je voulais te soumettre, vu que nous sommes liés.

-Non, dis-je plus fort.

-Allons Jacob chéri.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, dis-je troublé par sa voix.

Cette voix qui m'avait rendu dingue dès que je l'avais rencontrée à la fac de médecine. J'avais vingt-deux ans, elle vingt et je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant. Elle m'avait retourné le cerveau. Et deux ans plus tard nous étions mariés.

-J'ai quitté Forks pour vivre ici car tu ne supportais pas, je cite : « ce bled pourri ». J'ai laissé mes amis, ma famille mais tu voulais plus. Toujours plus. Cette fois c'est terminé, tu ne dictes plus les règles et tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part ! Criai-je ulcéré.

-Papa, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers la petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ma puce ? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma fille.

Nina avait trois ans. Elle était la personne que j'aimais le plus dans tout l'univers. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Habillée avec son petit pyjama rose, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Son doudou collé contre elle, elle paraissait vraiment angoissée. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et observai son visage si parfait entouré de boucle brunes. Elle ne ressemblait ni à moi ni à Linda sauf ses yeux, identiques aux miens. Ceux-ci me scrutaient avec tristesse.

-Vous criez, vous êtes fâchés ?

-Non, on n'est pas d'accord c'est tout.

-Nina, va te recoucher, ordonna sa mère sans pour autant hausser le ton, demain tu te lèves tôt pour aller visiter l'école où tu iras cette année.

-Non, je veux rester avec papa.

-Tu ne peux pas Nina, affirma sa mère.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Mon cœur se serra. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra le cou de toutes ses forces.

-Bon, dis-je, je vais te mettre au lit et te lire une histoire, est-ce que ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Je la soulevai dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce agréable, les murs étaient peints en mauve, les frises représentaient des fées, il y avait des rideaux fluides et blancs. Son lit était rose et ses coffres à jouets aussi. Rien ne traînait. Encore un coup de Linda ça. Il ne fallait jamais que rien ne traine. C'était pénible cette rigidité.

Elle se recoucha seule sous les draps, je cherchai un livre en particulier dans sa bibliothèque :« La belle et le clochard », son préféré. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et commençai ma lecture. Elle fouilla sous son oreiller et en sortit sa tétine.

-Tu es grande maintenant ma puce, tu n'en a plus besoin, lui fis-je remarquer sans reproche.

Elle fronça les sourcils et la mit quand même dans sa bouche en signe de rébellion. Je capitulai. Quand elle en aura marre, elle finira par arrêter. Elle écouta mon récit tout en frottant ses yeux.

-C'est quand que je viens à ta maison ? Me demanda-t-elle quand j'eus fini.

-Tu viens à la maison ce vendredi pour tout le weekend, répondis-je d'une voix enjouée.

- On va faire quoi ?

-Plein de choses, je te le promets.

Je me levai et la bordai. J'allumai sa veilleuse et lui fit un dernier gros câlin. Elle ferma les yeux et je sortis sans faire de bruit en éteignant la lumière.

Je restai derrière la porte un moment. La colère reprenait le dessus. Je me dirigeai avec détermination vers la salle de séjour. Linda s'était rassise. Elle leva les yeux vers moi à mon arrivée, anxieuse.

-Si tu veux partir, part mais laisse ma fille en dehors de ça, lui annonçai-je calmement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux sa garde totale.

* * *

><p><span>Une semaine plus tard<span>**  
><strong>

**POV EDWARD MASEN**

Assis sur un siège face au bureau de la secrétaire du directeur du lycée de Forks, j'étais un peu tendu. Cela faisait bientôt un an, à un mois près, que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans l'établissement. Premièrement, parce que j'étais devenu un vampire, deuxièmement, parce que j'avais toujours en tête mon agression.

Je sentais le regard de la secrétaire posé sur moi. Son odeur me piquait la gorge mais ce n'était rien comparé aux jours, aux semaines suivant ma transformation. Elle m'épiait, les sourcils froncés. Elle se demandait ce qui m'était arrivé et pourquoi je revenais. Le bureau du directeur s'ouvrit, laissant celui-ci apparaitre. Il n'avait pas changé quoiqu'un peu plus chauve. Je me levai et avançai vers lui d'un pas posé. Son esprit bouillonnait de questions. J'arrivai maintenant à faire la part des choses. Je n'avais plus ces affreux maux de tête. Je lui tendis la main, une main ganté de cuir. Il me fit un sourire de politesse et me laissa le passage pour que je rentre dans le bureau. Il m'invita à pendre place.

-J'ai été surpris de savoir que vous étiez de retour Monsieur Masen, commença sans préambule le directeur.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en longue maladie.

- Oui effectivement j'ai été très malade.

-Je l'ai su en contactant votre mère après plusieurs essais infructueux à votre domicile.

-Je le sais, ma mère m'en a informé. J'ai une maladie orpheline qui détruit certaines de mes cellules, les symptômes sont apparut brutalement et sans s'annoncer.

-Votre peau est pâle, c'est un des effets je suppose ?

-Oui et je dois éviter le soleil.

-Ce ne sera pas difficile à Forks. Et vos yeux ? Ils sont différents.

La couleur étrange de mes iris le surprenait.

-Ce sont juste des lentilles de vue.

-Vous avez suffisamment récupéré pour travailler ?

-J'ai un certificat de mon médecin qui l'atteste, dis-je en lui donnant un papier émanant de mon portefeuille. J'ai récupéré toute mes capacités et j'ai besoin de travailler, j'aime mon métier.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Pas de risque de rechute ?

-J'ai un traitement à vie qui est efficace mais je ne suis pas à l'abri, je ne veux pas vous mentir.

-Ce n'est pas contagieux au moins ?

-Du tout, je ne serais pas revenu autrement.

Il détailla le certificat avec attention. Il était suspicieux mais après lecture et relecture du document, il fut convaincu.

-Quand souhaitez-vous commencer ?

-Dès la rentrée scolaire.

- J'avais réussi à trouver un remplaçant l'an passé mais cette année, il a été embauché ailleurs. Le poste est à nouveau vacant. Bienvenue à nouveau parmi nous.

Il se leva et me serra la main. Il pensait déjà à son prochain rendez-vous.

-On se voit donc dans une semaine, confirma-t-il.

J'acquiesçai avec un intense soulagement et franchis le seuil de son bureau d'un pas décidé.

* * *

><p>J'étais revenu à Forks, il y a deux jours. Carlisle était resté à Seattle, son lieu de résidence habituel. Il travaillait de nuit là-bas aux urgences de l'hôpital du centre. Il était médecin. Nous avions déménagé de Forks (sa résidence secondaire) dans les quelques jours suivant ma transformation après un malheureux accident. De là-bas, j'avais pu contacter ma mère. Carlisle avait été contre mais je ne l'avais pas écouté, toujours en colère contre lui.<p>

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir « sauvé », il aurait mieux valu que je meure plutôt que de devenir ce monstre. En plus, il m'avait imposé un baby-sitter pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises et m'éduquer quand il était absent.

J'avais inventé une excuse à ma mère le temps de trouver une solution. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital depuis la mort de papa il y a bientôt cinq ans. Elle qui avait passé sa vie à s'occuper de nous, mettant de côté sa carrière d'infirmière, avait dû reprendre le chemin du travail. Grâce à ses économies, elle avait engagé un détective privé pour me retrouver. Et j'avais eu le malheur d'appeler en numéro non masqué. Ce détective avait fini par retrouver ma trace et après six mois loin d'elle, les retrouvailles furent un choc.

_Flashback (6 mois plus tôt)_

_-J'en ai marre, criai-je ulcéré à Jasper._

_Celui-ci me dévisagea sans aucune émotion sur le visage._

_Nous étions de retour à la maison de Carlisle. Celui-ci travaillait et pour cause il n'était pas loin de minuit. J'avais réussi à déjouer (il y a deux heures) la vigilance de Jasper pour m'échapper et celui-ci m'avait vite retrouvé près du centre ville, guettant des passants sortant du cinéma. Il m'avait calmé et ramené chez Carlisle._

_Il avait la capacité de contrôler les émotions et de les ressentir aussi. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il se relayait avec Carlisle pour m'aider à passer le cap de l'envie de boire du sang humain. Mais j'avais beaucoup de mal. Et pourtant Dieu seul savait que je voulais y arriver mais le besoin était parfois si violent que je craquais. Même si les crises s'étaient espacées, je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. Carlisle essayait de m'aider en me donnant de temps à autre des poches de sang humain. La chasse aux animaux, je trouvai ça écœurant. Pourtant, je dus m'y résoudre. Les premiers essais furent désastreux._

_Jasper avait été, comme moi, transformé par Carlisle alors qu'il était à moitié mort suite à un accident de voiture où un chauffard avait fait un délit de fuite. Cela s'était passé il y a bientôt trente ans. Lui-même avait souffert de la soif et Carlisle avait su l'aider._

_Je me demandai qui avait bien pu aider Carlisle. Je savais que lui aussi avait été victime d'une agression barbare. _

_Jasper me tint compagnie toute la nuit et essaya de nouveau de m'expliquer les avantages à être vampire car, de toute façon, je le serai éternellement. _

_La maison de Carlisle était éloignée de la ville. Heureusement, en fin de compte car il y avait peu de tentation.  
><em>

_On sonna à la grille au petit matin, je me penchai vers la fenêtre et reculai promptement._

_-Maman…_

_Jasper déboula dans ma chambre, inquiet pour une fois._

_-Je ne suis pas prêt ! M'exclamai-je en m'éloignant dans le fond de la chambre comme si ça allait mettre de la distance entre ma mère et moi._

_-Edward ! Cria-t-elle._

_Même à cette distance, je pouvais l'entendre. C'était une capacité que j'avais acquise en devenant vampire. _

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? _

_Jasper retrouva son sang froid et répondit :_

_-Je vais aller la voir et lui dire qu'il n'y a personne de ce nom ici. De là où elle est, elle n'a pas pu te voir._

_-EDWARD ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix déchirante. Je sais que tu es là !_

_Je ressentis une douleur plus atroce que le feu de la soif et mon état de vampire. En un dixième de seconde je me retrouvai à l'entrée et appuyai sur le bouton d'ouverture de la grille. Jasper sur mes traces, réussit à me maitriser pour que je ne sorte pas._

_-C'est trop risqué, affirma-t-il._

_L'instant d'après, il était encastré dans le mur, ma force de nouveau-né avait servi. J'ouvris la porte, fébrile, anxieux, au bord de la nausée et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec ma mère._

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

J'avais passé une semaine à l'hôpital avant que je ne puisse rentrer chez moi. J'étais plus amochée que ce que j'avais cru. Charlie était venu me voir tous les jours et maman avait débarqué le lendemain de mon hospitalisation. Je l'avais trouvé triste. Ce n'était pas son style. Je l'avais rassurée comme à mon habitude. Sa rencontre avec Charlie, par contre, ne fut pas de tout repos. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse et Charlie finissait par laisser tomber et quitter la pièce. Je voyais pourtant bien qu'il aimait toujours maman. Il ne s'était jamais remis de leur séparation quelques mois après ma naissance.

C'était pas facile les ex. J'étais pas sortie avec beaucoup de mecs mais il y en avait eu un en particulier qui m'avait marquée tant il avait été pénible. Stephen, un joueur de l'équipe de foot de mon lycée. Un gars du genre à faire du harcèlement alors qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Je lui avais donc mis les points sur les « i » en lui mettant une raclée publique, quelques semaines après ça il avait fini par quitter la ville.

Bref.

J'étais en train de m'habiller dans la mini salle de bain de ma chambre d'hôpital, maman arriva pour me ramener chez Charlie. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux châtain clair ondulés lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, son visage ovale avec une peau où apparaissait des tâches de rousseur. Je lui ressemblais un peu malgré ma peau très pâle et mes yeux marron foncé que je tenais de Charlie. Elle ne faisait pas son âge. On nous prenait souvent pour des sœurs ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point quand j'étais adolescente et même encore maintenant.

Elle m'observa attentivement à travers le miroir de la salle de bain.

-Ça va chérie ?

Je me rendis compte de l'expression que mon visage renvoyait dans la glace.

-Je fais encore des cauchemars sur cet accident maman.

-C'est normal voyons. Laisse-toi du temps.

Elle s'approcha et me frotta le dos en signe de réconfort.

J'avais frôlé la mort. Ma vie aurait pu se finir à 23 ans. Le visage de l'homme qui m'avait sauvée m'obsédait. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il fui ?

En arrivant chez Charlie, je constatai que je n'avais pas vraiment défait mes bagages. Je savais pourquoi maintenant après tout ce temps libre à cogiter dans mon lit d'hôpital.

-Maman, comment crois-tu que Charlie va réagir si je prends un appart ?

Elle me fixa un moment comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Tu te sens mal ici avec ton père ?

-Non, je veux juste mon indépendance. Il est temps que je vole de mes propres ailes.

-C'est vrai que tu as toujours été très autonome. Je pensai même qu'à dix-huit ans tu aurais quitté le nid.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule après le départ de Phil.

Elle détourna les yeux, triste à nouveau.

-Maman ? L'appelai-je, inquiète.

-Je suis ta mère et non ta fille, Bella.

-Des fois je me le demande.

Je regrettai déjà mes paroles. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois que tu t'adresses à qui Bella ?

Je fis la grimace, peu surprise de sa réaction.

-Ton père veut que tu bosses avec lui et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas passer tout temps avec lui. Si tu veux déménager, c'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, ton père sera quand même dans les parages et je serai moins stressée par ton métier. Tes études de police ne m'ont pas emballée du tout. Te savoir dans un bled perdu comme Forks, me rassure, tu ne risques pas de faire face à un sérial killer.

-Détrompe-toi maman, il y a pas mal de boulot. Depuis quelques mois, il y a quelques agressions assez violentes et depuis peu il y a des morts en série dans la région.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, effarée.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Bella. Je t'en prie !

-Maman, c'est mon boulot.

-Tu n'es là que depuis peu. Tu peux encore partir.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner tu le sais.

-Malheureusement oui je le sais. Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe ?

-C'est confidentiel pour l'instant.

Elle s'agaça.

-Tu peux m'aider à chercher un appart avant ton départ ? Tentai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Tu sais que l'hôtel ce n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus. Et je dois rentrer, mes petit élèves de maternelles me manquent.

Maman adorait son travail. Elle y trouvait une partie de ce qui lui manquait dans la vie : de l'affection de la part de ces petit bouts.

-Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule : et pour l'annoncer à ton père et pour trouver l'appart de tes rêves.

Le soir même, maman repartit. Ça me faisait de la peine qu'elle soit seule depuis si longtemps.

Oo0oO

Nous étions mercredi, je reprenais le travail ce matin. Je pris ma douche et enfilai mon uniforme noir. J'attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval et mis ma montre. Je reluquai ma paire de converse mais finalement j'optai (pas le choix) pour mes bottines noires à petits talons. Je descendis prendre un café et trouvai la cafetière vide avec un mot de Charlie à côté.

« Il n'y a plus de café, j'irai faire des courses ce soir. »

Grrr ! Sans café, je ne pouvais entamer ma journée. Combien de temps me restait-il avant ma prise de service ? Trente-cinq minutes. C'était suffisant pour faire un détour au café-restaurant. Ma voiture était au garage mais j'avais eu une voiture de remplacement en attendant.

Je pris donc place dans le véhicule sans âme, je respirai un bon coup et démarrai. Je n'avais pas repris le volant depuis mon accident. C'était difficile. Mes mains tremblaient. Finalement, je m'élançai sans plus réfléchir. Mes gestes d'abord maladroits se firent plus précis. Je me détendis après quelques kilomètres. Je me garai sur le parking du café et me dépêchai d'aller au comptoir. Une serveuse arriva rapidement, elle me dévisagea.

-Bonjour, un café serré s'il vous plait.

-Bien mademoiselle, répondit-elle. A emporter ou en salle ?

-En salle, répondit une voix grave derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers l'importun. Je me retins de tout commentaire, me contentant de le dévisager d'un œil froid.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda le docteur Black en examinant mon front où certains fils de points de sutures faisaient de la résistance.

-Un petit accident, éludai-je. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Joignez-vous à moi.

-En quel honneur ?

-En signe d'amitié, tenta-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Je suis plutôt pressée, dis-je en regardant ma montre.

En effet, il ne me restait que vingt minutes.

-Vous avez bien cinq minutes pour un café ?

Son ton charmeur agissait à la perfection. Enervée de succomber, j'acquiesçai.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table non loin de l'entrée.

-Vous n'avez rien commandé ? Constatai-je surprise.

-J'ai mes habitudes, pas besoin de me répéter à chaque fois, c'est agaçant.

Non mais quel prétentieux !

-Vous vous croyez au dessus des autres, Docteur ?

-Non, se défendit-il visiblement sincèrement surpris.

Les cafés arrivèrent, la serveuse continuait à me dévisager.

-Vous avez un problème ? Dis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle rougit et bafouilla que non en s'en allant rapidement.

Je soupirai, contrariée. Je n'aimais pas être la proie des regards. En faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, je vis que c'était le cas. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Vous n'y allez jamais par quatre chemins à ce que je vois ? Lança le Docteur Black.

Il m'examinait, curieux.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre.

-C'était juste une constatation.

-Vous parlez sûrement de la fois où je me suis ramassée en vous invitant.

Je saisis l'anse de ma tasse de café, que je pouvais enfin savourer, je me sentis renaître. Mon humeur se radoucit, j'allais être un peu moins brutale maintenant.

Il éclata de rire. Un son très agréable qui me donna des frissons. Il reprit vite son sérieux comme s'il ne s'autorisait pas à rire. Dommage, il était différent quand il souriait. Moins distant.

-Vous avez des soucis ? Le questionnai-je.

En le détaillant, je vis qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliqua-t-il durement.

Au moins c'était clair. Pourtant, je ne m'en offusquai pas car je perçus un peu de tristesse l'espace d'une seconde sur ses traits.

-Comment allez-vous ? Continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

-Un peu fatiguée, répondis-je.

-Votre angine est guérie ?

-Oui.

-Et ça se passe bien dans votre travail ?

-Si vous voulez me poser des questions personnelles, c'est soit dans votre cabinet ou minimum pendant un déjeuner.

-Ah vraiment ? Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Pourtant, ses yeux pétillaient.

-Et je vous préviens, le menaçai-je, si vous me jetez encore, je vous arrête et c'est quarante-huit heures en garde à vue avec moi !

J'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-J'hésite…

Je le fusillai du regard, vexée malgré moi.

-…entre le déjeuner ou la garde à vue. Les deux me plaisent.

Je me détendis et ne pus me retenir de sourire. Il avait aussi le sens de l'humour. Je croisai franchement son regard pour y rester collée. Mon cœur s'emballa quelque peu. Son téléphone sonna, brisant cet échange à mon grand désarroi. Il regarda l'écran de son portable et redéposa son téléphone. Il se rembrunit.

-Un problème ? Osai-je.

-Non. Vous allez être en retard.

Il avait raison. Je me levai et sortis mon porte-monnaie pour régler mon addition.

-C'est pour moi, allez-y maintenant !

J'hésitai, peu habituée à la galanterie.

-Bon, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui offre Docteur.

-Appelez-moi Jacob.

Ou là ! On était en net progrès. Je le quittai à regret.

J'arrivai à ma voiture quand mon portable sonna.

-Papa ?

-Bella, rejoint-moi directement au lycée de Forks, il y a eu un meurtre.

* * *

><p>Dans quelques temps j'expliquerais totalement les quelques jours suivant la transformation d'Edward.<p> 


	3. Froide détermination

Relecture Brynamon.

Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews la fois dernière. Honte à moi !^^

supergirl971 : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, la suite arrive juste en dessous.

Mrs Esmee Cullen : Bella/Edward ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. J'espère que tu aimeras néanmoins.

oliveronica cullen massen : Cool !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Froide détermination<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

2 jours plus tôt

Je quittai mon appartement avec fébrilité. Toujours peu enclin à m'intéresser à l'état de mon apparence, j'avais revêtu un jean, une chemise blanche hors de mon jean, et un blouson en cuir noir. Ma chevelure était la même quoiqu'un peu plus brillante mais je n'avais plus cette barbe de deux jours collée à ma figure. Je rajoutai mes gants en cuir qui serviraient bien pour serrer des mains. J'étais enthousiasmé à l'idée de reprendre une vie « normale ». Je ne voulais pas faire une trop grande introspection car la peur de constater que je me leurrais me faisait peur. J'avais mérité de retrouver ma vie passée. J'avais travaillé dur pour me contrôler et supporter la présence des humains. C'était étrange de parler en ces termes de ceux qui furent avant mes semblables. Parfois cette constatation me rendait mélancolique. J'avais dû m'habituer ou plutôt accepter de m'habituer à tellement de choses. Les petits plaisirs de la vie m'était désormais interdit comme manger, dormir, rêver, et même pleurer…

Une seule chose n'avait pas changé cependant. Mon droit d'aimer.

_Suite du flashback_

_Le visage de ma mère envahit mon champ de vision. Ma gorge me brûla de façon intolérable, je montai en pression tandis que je voyais son visage afficher du soulagement. Elle me dévisagea, détaillant chaque parcelle de mon visage. Elle se demandait pourquoi mes yeux avaient cette teinte étrange d'orange, elle croyait que ma pâleur était due à une maladie. Ses yeux humides et cernés me montraient à quel point elle avait été malheureuse. Sa peine je la ressentais, je l'entendais tellement elle était violente. Je reculai ne supportant pas son regard inquisiteur. Elle voulait des réponses._

_Elle s'approcha. Plus elle s'approchait plus je reculais. Jasper s'écarta de notre chemin, observant notre manège, prêt à intervenir. Un mur stoppa ma fuite._

_-Tu ne peux plus aller nulle part, affirma-t-elle._

_J'observai ses yeux verts (j'avais désormais perdu cet héritage) tandis que ses mains s'approchaient de mon visage. Je secouai la tête, refusant ce contact. Elle avait un besoin irrationnel de me toucher pour s'assurer que j'allais bien._

_-Non maman, je t'en supplie._

_Je luttai pour ne pas avoir de gestes brusque, j'avais peur de la blesser ou pire. Je retins ma respiration, fermant les yeux._

_-Edward, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? J'étais si inquiète…_

_J'entrouvris un œil et vis qu'elle reculait ses mains, visiblement blessée._

_-Je ne peux rien te dire, tu n'aurais pas du venir._

_-Qui est cet homme ? Est-ce qu'il te retient de force ? Il te menace ?_

_Je jetai un infime coup d'œil à Jasper, ma mère s'en rendit compte et elle se dirigea droit sur lui. Surpris par sa brusque colère, il ne réagit pas. Elle se mit à le frapper._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Hurla-t-elle. Aïe !_

_Elle se frotta la main. Je fus près d'elle dans la seconde. Elle ne fit pas attention à ça tellement elle fulminait._

_-Maman, ça va ?_

_Je lui pris sa main, elle était rouge._

_-Tes mains sont glacées !_

_Je les retirai de la sienne. Elle m'observa sans plus aucune trace de colère dans les yeux (encore un coup de Jasper mais j'appréciai) la tête remplie de questions. J'avais eu peur pour elle et mon appréhension de la toucher m'était passé. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas voir de la peur ou du dégoût dans ses yeux. Je ne le supporterais pas._

_-Je sais que c'est grave, sinon tu ne serais pas parti comme ça._

_Elle m'enlaça, je me raidis serrant les poings. Elle avait de la peine car elle se sentait rejeté. Malgré ça je ne pouvais avoir un geste tendre envers elle._

_-Mais tu peux tout me dire, peu importe ce que c'est, je peux tout entendre, continua-t-elle._

_J'eus envie de pleurer. J'avais tellement envie de la croire. Je me rendis compte à cet instant à quel point je l'aimais, je voulais faire perdurer ce lien par delà ma mort en tant qu'humain. Etait-ce réaliste ?_

_Elle s'écarta de moi et saisit mon visage entre ses mains._

_-Je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. Tu as beau être différent tu seras toujours mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais._

_-Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps maman, la suppliai-je._

_-D'accord, capitula-t-elle, mais si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi toutes les semaines, j'appelle la police, le Fbi ou même le Swat ! Et où que tu ailles je te retrouverai, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Je te laisse encore six mois ensuite tu reviens à Forks !_

_Je savais qu'elle était sérieuse, pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées. Elle m'embrassa et toisa Jasper avant de franchir le seuil de la porte non sans un dernier regard en ma direction._

_-Tu as eu de la chance, constata Jasper._

_-Ce n'est pas de la chance. J'aime trop ma mère pour la blesser, répliquai-je._

_-Tu te surestimes, s'agaça-t-il._

_-Non ! Je le sais maintenant. Je peux me contrôler quand elle est là. Je vais tout faire pour arriver à m'en sortir. Elle m'a laissé six mois, va falloir que je m'active._

_-C'est impossible ! S'insurgea Jasper._

_-Si je vais te le prouver !_

_-Tu cours à l'échec et tu vas mettre ta mère et d'autres personnes en danger._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu ne la connais pas ! Elle est têtue. Et elle a peur pour moi._

_Carlisle franchit le seuil, de retour de son boulot._

_-Cette peur la rend dangereuse effectivement, rétorqua Carlisle, car tant qu'elle croira son enfant en danger elle n'abandonnera pas._

_-Il est adulte maintenant, s'étonna Jasper._

_Il n'avait pas eu de parents, il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement de ma mère._

_-Ça ne change rien, l'amour d'une mère n'a pas de limites._

_-Que proposes-tu alors ? Le questionna Jasper._

_-Je veux récupérer mon travail, intervins-je de façon brutale. Et ma famille ! Si vous m'en empêchez…_

_-Ça va être difficile, me coupa Carlisle, mais on peut essayer…_

_Fin du flashback_

J'avais préparé mes cours la semaine précédente en fonction du planning que j'avais reçu par courrier. Je vérifiai ma sacoche tout en me garant sur le parking du lycée à sept heures et demie. Puis, peu à peu, mon sentiment de sérénité s'effaça et je me sentis nauséeux. Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigea vers l'endroit où j'avais été agressé. Les poings serrés, je tentai de refouler ma colère. Mon idée de vengeance était encore tenace malgré la menace de Carlisle. Il voulait que j'oublie toute idée de vindicte pour m'autoriser à retourner à Forks. Il avait été clair : au moindre écart, il reviendrait me chercher. Je m'écartai alors de ce lieu, souvenir de cette soirée de cauchemar, et entrai dans l'école, toujours crispé.

Je croisai quelques professeurs qui me souhaitèrent un bon retour, certains étaient sincères d'autres non. Je tentai de ne pas m'offusquer d'être passé au scan par tous ceux que je croisais. Je passai par le secrétariat pour la paperasse puis par la salle des profs ensuite je pris la direction de mon premier cours. Ce n'était pas facile d'évoluer parmi tous ces… « humains » mais je pris sur moi, j'avais confiance. En chemin, je remarquai que certaines filles, oh…et même certains gars me détaillaient avec envie. Je jetai un œil dans le reflet d'une vitre, je constatai qu'en fait j'étais très beau. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais pas remarqué ce changement ? Il faut dire que tout ce que j'avais vu pendant des semaines après ma transformation c'était mes yeux rouges, j'avais fait une fixation dessus.

La même question revenait : que lui est-il arrivé ? Je m'arrêtai, troublé, car dans la foule quelqu'un enrageait de ma présence. Impossible de savoir d'où ça provenait. Je fis un tour sur moi-même mais la sonnerie retentit alors je pressai le pas. En franchissant le seuil de la classe, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Je retrouvai quasiment les mêmes paires d'yeux braqués sur moi que l'an passé. Les Terminales scientifiques se figèrent. Certaines réactions auraient pu prêter à sourire si ma condition ne m'avait pas rendu si triste. Les questions que j'attendais ne vinrent pas à croire que je les impressionnais. Oh…mais c'était le cas !

-Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de vous retrouver, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Il y eu un frisson quasi collectif, je me tus un instant en me demandant depuis quand ma voix faisait-elle cet effet là ?

-Je vais faire l'appel, ensuite je vous expliquerai le programme de cette année, continuai-je avec perplexité.

Mike newton commença son cinéma avec son portable au bout de cinq minutes. Il était content de mon retour, il allait pouvoir être tranquille cette année.

Je m'agaçai et m'avançai vers lui lentement. Je fus arrêté dans mon élan en passant à côté de Sarah Janssen basée au premier rang. Ses pensées tournaient presque à la pornographie tandis qu'elle me reluquait comme un morceau de viande.

-Une douche froide vous serait bien utile mademoiselle Janssen.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment. Je repris mon chemin en direction de l'importun.

-Je vous dérange M. Newton ?

Il sursauta comme beaucoup d'autres car je n'avais fait aucun bruit pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

-Non.

Il fronça les sourcils puis reprit contenance. Je ne pouvais rien contre lui voilà ce qu'il pensait.

-Ah oui ? Vous croyez ?

-Pardon ?

Il était perdu.

-Rangez-moi ce portable, décrétai-je calmement.

-Sinon quoi ?

Je patientai, impassible, attendant qu'il continue dans sa bêtise. Il ricana et continua son manège. Je saisis alors son Blackberry et le jetai par terre.

-Hey ! S'indigna-t-il, effaré.

Je fracassai le téléphone de mon talon de chaussure. Il se leva de sa chaise.

-Vous allez le regretter, siffla-t-il, rouge de colère.

Je m'approchai de lui brusquement, mon visage très proche du sien.

-Ne me provoquez pas, murmurai-je d'un ton glacé, presque tenté de le mordre.

Tétanisé, il resta sans voix. Il devint d'une pâleur proche de la mienne et se rassit sans broncher. Je repartais vers mon bureau quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Une jeune fille apparut.

-Je suis en retard, excusez-moi professeur.

Je me raidis, l'observant tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir devant. Ses lentilles cachaient ses yeux rouges mais je ne fus pas dupe.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

En direction de lycée, je me préparai mentalement à affronter mon premier homicide. En me garant sur le parking, je vis la voiture de patrouille de mon père, les gyrophares allumés. Je descendis rapidement de ma voiture et me hâtai vers l'entrée. Je croisai alors un attroupement d'élèves qu'il me fallut traverser. J'arrivai vers des collègues dont je ne me rappelais pas encore les noms qui avaient l'air de bloquer le passage, ils n'eurent aucun sourire amical en m'apercevant. J'étais mal perçue au boulot, je le savais bien. J'avais beau me dire que ce n'était pas grave, ça me prenait la tête en fait.

-Bella, t'es arrivée ! S'exclama mon père en venant vers moi.

Les deux gars eurent une moue dédaigneuse et m'ignorèrent. Charlie était accompagné par un homme un peu chauve et d'un certain âge. Leur visage fermé restait peu engageant. Je pris une posture professionnelle et me dirigeai droit sur eux.

-Voici le directeur de l'établissement : M. Smith.

Nous nous fîmes un signe de tête.

-Alors ?

-Viens, suis-nous !

Au fond du couloir se trouvait des bandes jaunes, nous passâmes en dessous, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je vis d'abord des jambes puis une silhouette apparut étendue au sol. Je pinçai les lèvres et m'approchai. Un jeune homme baignait dans son sang, la gorge en partie arrachée. Ses yeux bleus étaient restés ouverts, on y percevait une expression d'effroi. Je tentai de camoufler mon indignation, ce pauvre jeune homme avait eu sa vie fauchée d'une façon ignoble. Mon père se baissa. Le directeur resta en retrait.

-Tu vois ici Bella ?

Je me penchai un peu plus.

-Quoi ?

-Ses ongles. Il y a des résidus. Il s'est défendu.

L'odeur du sang me tourna le cœur, je fermai les yeux pour me ressaisir.

-Bella ça va ?

Charlie m'examinait, perplexe.

-Bon… va prendre la déposition de M. Smith, je vais dire à Malone de commencer à interroger les gamins encore présents. Quelqu'un a peut-être vu quelque chose. Il faut aussi prendre des photos. Mince y'a du boulot et on n'est pas assez nombreux.

Il se mit à réfléchir tandis que je palissai à vue d'œil.

-Je m'occupe des photos, je vais laisser Jones bloquer la scène de crime. Je vais appeler Lewis pour récupérer les indices. Il est méticuleux, je sais que le boulot sera bien fait. Vas-y Bella.

Je demandai à Monsieur Smith s'il y avait une pièce discrète où l'on puisse discuter. Je le suivi jusqu'à son bureau et repris des couleurs. Je pris place en face de lui et sortis mon calepin et un stylo de la sacoche de mon ceinturon.

-Je vous écoute Monsieur Smith.

-Je ne sais par où commencer…

-Par le début.

Attentive, je n'omettais aucun détail de ce qu'il me disait et me permettais des questions quand un point me semblait flou. Après vingt minutes, le directeur me raccompagna à la porte.

-J'espère que vous trouverez qui a tué le jeune Newton car je vous avoue que cela va mettre à mal la réputation du lycée et créer la panique chez les parents et les élèves.

-Nous mettrons tout en œuvre, je vous l'assure, pour trouver le coupable.

Je passai devant le secrétariat, le téléphone sonnait à répétition, la secrétaire mettait plein d'appels en attente. Je la plaignis. J'entendis des cris ou plutôt des plaintes déchirantes. Je fonçai vers la scène de crime et y trouvai mon père avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aussi blond que le jeune homme étendu dans son sang. Il était agenouillé et fixai celui-ci avec abattement.

Je préférai m'éloigner, être spectateur de la peine de cet homme était trop pénible. Maman avait raison, j'étais trop sensible, je prenais toujours trop à cœur ce qui affectait les gens même s'ils m'étaient inconnus. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer, je me détournai et butai contre un truc dur. Je me fis mal au front.

- D'où sort ce mur ? Pestai-je.

-Ça va ? Demanda une voix grave avec sollicitude.

Surprise, je vis que j'avais en fait buté contre quelqu'un. Je fronçai les sourcils, et levai les yeux pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette voix qui m'était familière.

-Edward ?

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Assis à la table du café, j'observai la fille du shérif s'en aller vers sa voiture. Son déhanché était extrêmement sensuel, s'en rendait-elle même compte ? Elle était si naturelle, je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de fille. Elle reçut un appel bref puis se hâta vers sa voiture. En venant prendre un café ce matin, je ne pensais pas tomber sur elle. Je ne sus quelle lubie me poussa à l'inviter. Etait-ce sa tenue si sexy ou son caractère apparemment bien trempé ? J'avais toujours aimé les filles de caractère. De plus, elle avait un sens de la répartie bien acéré. Le peu que nous nous étions vus me donnait envie de la connaitre. Cependant…elle était jeune, j'étais encore marié et j'avais un enfant. Je savais que je lui plaisais mais les conditions actuelles ne me permettaient pas vraiment d'entamer une relation. J'avais une autre priorité dans ma vie.

Je me rappelai alors ma dernière altercation avec ma future ex-femme. Elle avait été choqué par ma déclaration de vouloir obtenir la garde de notre fille. Elle m'avait fichu à la porte en me disant que j'aurais des nouvelles de son avocat. Ce ne fut pas long, deux jours plus tard, je recevais un courrier de celui-ci m'invitant à une dernière rencontre amiable dans une semaine soit cette après-midi. J'avais alors demandé à Selena de reporter tous mes rendez-vous de la journée. Je voulais faire un détour par la réserve pour voir mon père.

En rogne, je montai dans ma voiture. Dire qu'elle avait osé m'appeler tout à l'heure. A tous les coups, c'était pour s'assurer que je vienne bien à l'entretien cette après-midi. Comme si j'allais laisser les choses trainer, il s'agissait de ma fille ! Déjà que de ne pas la voir tous les jours m'était pénible. Nous avions passé un weekend formidable, elle et moi mais quand elle était repartie avec sa mère j'avais la sensation que plus jamais je ne la reverrai. Je trainais ce mal être depuis dimanche soir. J'avais été mal luné lundi et mes patients l'avaient ressenti malgré tous mes efforts pour le cacher.

Je conduisis un peu trop vite vers la réserve. J'avais un coup au cœur en traversant ce lieu qui m'était cher. Ça faisait si longtemps. Je me garai devant chez lui, et restai là un instant pour détailler la maison de mon enfance. Elle ne changeait pas mais je la trouvai petite maintenant. J'aurais voulu offrir à mon père une plus grande maison, c'était dans mes projets quand j'avais fait médecine. Il m'avait aidé dans le financement de mes études hors de prix. Toutes ses économies y étaient passées, moi à côté j'avais travaillé le soir et les weekends car ma bourse n'était pas suffisante. Elle n'avait couverte que la moitié du financement de mes études. Mais mon projet d'offrir une maison à mon père s'était estompé avec l'apparition de Linda. Mon ingratitude me prit de plein fouet. J'hésitai, alors que j'étais sur le point de faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation.

Je descendis de mon véhicule et m'approchai lentement. Je frappai avec appréhension. Il vint m'ouvrir, installé dans son fauteuil roulant, il me regarda avec stupeur puis un masque de froideur fit son apparition.

-Tu comptes me laisser sur le perron ?

Son visage se ferma un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Mince, je m'y prenais mal.

-Tu viens après cinq ans d'absence pour me demander un service ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il claqua la porte. Je soupirai, je savais que ce ne serait pas facile. Hier soir, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, anxieux de cette rencontre. Mais il fallait que je le voie. J'avais besoin de ses conseils. Il était un bon père, attentif, clairvoyant, objectif et intègre. Si Linda ne m'avait pas détourné de lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il m'aurait ouvert les yeux et que je me serais rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas une personne de confiance. Parfois, je manquais de jugement surtout quand il y avait des sentiments dans l'histoire.

-Papa ! Criai-je.

Je tambourinai à la porte.

-Ouvre-moi, c'est important ! C'est au sujet de Nina !

Je patientai encore un moment, des fois que…

J'allais tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il me dévisagea impassible et s'éloigna doucement en laissant la porte ouverte, je le suivis le long du petit couloir vers le séjour. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et remarqua la photo de Nina bébé dans un cadre posé sur le buffet à côté de celle des mes sœurs et de ma mère. Je crois bien que c'était la seule photo que je lui avais envoyé. Je m'en voulus à un point en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa petite-fille et qu'il avait dû terriblement en souffrir. L'ampleur des dégâts m'explosa en pleine figure en comprenant tout ce que m'avait coûté mon mariage. Après une minute à entendre voler les mouches, il attaqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma petite-fille ?

-Linda et moi, on va divorcer et…

-Ah oui ? Me coupa-t-il avec un brin de condescendance.

Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Ses yeux perçant me scrutèrent et je tressaillis.

-Tu avais raison…

Il soupira, l'air triste soudainement. Il sembla vieillir de cent ans.

-Ça va papa ?

-Juste un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ton dernier check-up remonte à quand ?

-Je suis en bonne santé, s'agaça-t-il, c'est juste qu'on a des soucis ici.

-Quoi comme souci ?

-Rien d'important.

Il me regarda soudainement avec anxiété.

-Tu n'as pas de problèmes de santé dis-moi ?

Surpris par cette question, je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

-Revenons-en à ton problème alors, dit-il avec une pointe de soulagement inexplicable.

-Oui mon problème…

-Tu l'aimes toujours ta femme ?

-Non.

-Arrête de te mentir, fils.

Je me levai pour aller vers la fenêtre. Je restai là sans rien dire, déstabilisé. Il vint vers moi et m'obligea à le regarder.

-Disons que tout ne peux pas s'effacer comme ça, répondis-je finalement.

-Elle ne veut pas que tu vois la petite ?

-Si. Là-dessus elle a été plutôt cool. Mais elle veut déménager à LA et prendre Nina avec elle.

-Si tu ne vois pas ta fille, elle va t'en vouloir plus tard de l'avoir abandonner.

-Mais si je la sépare de sa mère ?

Voilà ce que me taraudait depuis des jours.

-Elle va t'en vouloir aussi.

Dépité, je baissai la tête. Je ne voulais pas de cette réponse.

-Tu dois faire un choix même si, de toute façon, dans votre situation rien ne sera jamais le bon choix.

-Tu ne m'aides pas.

-Tu es adulte et tu es un père, tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste pour ton enfant.

On frappa à la porte.

-Laisse papa, j'y vais.

Embry Call se tenait debout sur le perron, son visage se durcit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Siffla-t-il.

-Bonjour Embry.

Il avait été mon meilleur ami. Et je l'avais laissé tomber. Mon père arriva rapidement derrière moi.

-Embry ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ça y est Quil m'a rejoint.

* * *

><p>Je ne pensais pas mettre autant d'intrigue mais bon ce n'est pas plus mal. J'ai dû être inspirée par « identité secrète » que j'ai été voir au ciné. C'était vraiment bien, et le jeu d'acteur de Taylor Lautner était beaucoup mieux que dans Twilight. J'y suis même retournée une deuxième fois !^^<p> 


	4. Haute tension

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

supergirl971 : La suite est là, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

becob85: Cool si tu aimes, c'est différent je le sais mais c'est un univers que j'avais envie de tester.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4:Haute tension<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Ce matin en arrivant au lycée vers sept heures et demie, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je fis le rituel habituel avant d'arriver dans ma salle de cours au deuxième étage. J'avais les Terminales Littéraire ce matin, j'appréciais bon nombre de ces élèves qui se montraient parfois fort pertinents et moins obsédés par ma personne. Surtout Angela Weber, une élève irréprochable. J'étais content de ne pas avoir les Terminales Scientifiques car l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève m'avait perturbé à un degré très élevé. J'avais eu du mal à poursuivre mon cours. Personne ne semblait la connaitre et j'en fus rassuré. Par contre, fille comme garçon étaient sensibles à sa présence et à sa beauté. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire quitter le lycée. Elle ne pouvait déambuler ici, elle aimait le sang humain, elle était là pour se faire plaisir. J'avais décidé de la suivre au maximum dans ses déplacements et j'avais contacté Carlisle. Il allait se débrouiller pour être là à la fin de la semaine. Il me conseilla de la surveiller et de la mettre en garde. Elle savait ce que j'étais, elle s'était juste étonnée de la couleur de mes yeux. A la fin du cours je l'avais interpelé.

Flashback (2 jours plus tôt)

-Mademoiselle Hale, venez s'il vous plait.

-Oui professeur, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-J'ai des renseignements à vous demander comme vous êtes nouvelle dans mon cours.

Tandis que je menais ma fausse enquête, les autres élèves se dispersèrent. Newton me lança un regard prudent et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

-Il y en a d'autres comme vous à Forks ? Attaquai-je frontalement.

-Vous voulez dire comme nous professeur.

-Répondez à ma question ? M'agaçai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige ?

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, la menaçai-je d'une voix dure.

Elle me regarda d'un air innocent. Je détaillai ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux faussement marron en forme d'amande et ses traits extrêmement fins qui la rendaient particulièrement belle. Mais c'était une beauté glacée qui me laissait indifférent. Elle semblait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans mais je la soupçonnai d'être plus âgée en années vampire. Elle avait le mérite de ne pas se faire remarquer, avec sa tenue très sobre, elle se fondait dans la masse.

-Je vous ai à l'œil, la menaçai-je à nouveau.

-Pourquoi protégez-vous ces humains ? Et pourquoi ne pas profiter de votre poste pour en croquer un ou deux ?

Elle était sérieuse, malgré son ton ironique et c'était ce qui me gênait.

-Je ne m'attaque pas aux humains, je peux vous aider à en faire de même si vous le souhaitez.

Elle ricana.

-Non merci. Et puis je me venge de ceux que vous vous acharnez à protéger car n'oubliez pas que souvent c'est à cause de l'un d'entre eux que l'on se retrouve entre la vie et la mort.

Je me tus, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas tord sur ce point.

-Les innocents ne doivent pas payer pour les autres. Il faut apprendre à pardonner.

-Faites-le d'abord et ensuite nous en reparlerons.

Fin du flashback

Un quart d'heure après le début du cours, je me sentis fébrile. Je tentai de me concentrer mais quelques minutes plus tard un hurlement retentit au loin. S'ensuivit alors un brouhaha général. Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Je pris leur suite, je perçus des bribes de conversation mais c'étais le chaos. Impossible d'accéder au rez-de-chaussée. Je compris alors qu'un truc horrible était arrivé et l'odeur du sang me percuta comme un train à grande vitesse. Je tentai une retraite vers ma salle de cours. Personne ne fit attention à mon attitude, tous obnubilés (avec angoisse ou excitation) par le drame qui se jouait en bas.

Je fermai la porte et m'y adossai en fermant les yeux, je devais me maitriser, j'en étais capable, il me fallait juste un moment pour m'apaiser un peu. J'entendis la police arriver. Je me demandai qui était mort ? Avec l'odeur d'une telle quantité de sang dans l'air, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Etait-ce un élève ? Un professeur ? Un visiteur ? Une sourde angoisse se mit à monter au tréfonds de moi-même tandis que je réalisai que peut-être je n'avais pas été assez vigilant et que Rosalie Hale avait peut-être commis l'irréparable.

-Non…

Je me penchai en avant les mains appuyé sur mes genoux. La culpabilité me foudroya. Il me fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de me ressaisir. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je me précipitai hors de la salle et me mis à sa recherche. Je sillonnai tout le deuxième étage puis tout le premier mais aucune trace d'elle. Finalement, je réussis à percer la foule du rez-de-chaussée et me faufilai comme un fantôme à travers le barrage de police. Ce fut à ce moment là que je la vis. Surpris, je l'observai avec prudence. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Me reconnaitrait-elle ? Son odeur me parvint comme un délice. Choqué par ce qu'elle m'évoquait, je m'évertuai à reprendre le contrôle. Je tiltai alors sur son uniforme. Elle …elle était de la police ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'en dire plus. En m'approchant, je cherchai à percer ses pensées mais il y avait trop de monde et je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Elle se tourna comme pour s'enfuir et se heurta à moi. J'étais trop bête ! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas évitée ?

-Ça va ? Lui demandai-je avec inquiétude.

Elle semblait s'être fait mal. En croisant son regard plein de larmes, je fondis comme neige au soleil et ne réagit pas quand elle me reconnut.

-Edward ?

Elle fronça les sourcils puis les haussa et enfin sourit. J'observai toute cette palette d'émotion évoluer sur ses traits, heureux de constater qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié.

-Tu es…tu as changé…

-Toi par contre tu es la même, toujours aussi belle, dis-je d'une voix langoureuse bien malgré moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, gênée et un peu troublée.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui demandai-je en ignorant sa question.

J'avais remarqué les points de sutures. Elle passa instinctivement sa main sur son front.

-Rien, un léger accident. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je travaille ici.

-Ah oui ?

-Je suis professeur de philosophie.

Elle pouffa légèrement. Je me demandai pourquoi elle riait mais je constatai avec surprise que je n'accédais pas à ses pensées.

-Dur, se contenta-t-elle de rajouter.

Elle se reprit et regarda en arrière.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Qui a été tué ?

J'employais « ma » voix, outil de persuasion indéniable, avais-je remarqué depuis lundi.

-Un certain Mike Newton.

Je sentis la terre se dérober sous mes pieds. J'entendis alors des pleurs étouffés, il y avait des pensées d'une désolation insupportable non loin d'ici.

-Edward ? Ça va ?

-Je vais bien, mentis-je. Tu travailles dans la police de Forks depuis quand ?

-Je…

-Bella ! L'interpella une voix agacée.

-Mon père m'appelle. Je dois te laisser, retourne derrière le barrage.

C'était la fille du shérif ! Oui c'est vrai, elle m'en avait déjà parlé ! Et bien…

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Je me retournai vers mon père, l'air interrogateur. Il continua de fixer Embry d'une façon inquiétante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'agaçai-je.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Répliqua Embry qui commençait à trembler.

Je serrai les poings, je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce qu'on m'emmerde aujourd'hui.

-T'es pas le seul à être en pétard !

-Jacob ! M'arrêta Billy, la main sur mon bras.

Je m'exhortai au calme.

-Laisse-nous, ajouta-t-il, soudain attristé.

Je me sentis blessé d'être mis de coté, mais à qui la faute ? Je retournai donc au salon.

Cinq minutes plus tard je vis, par la fenêtre, Embry repartir. Je me hâtai de le rattraper en passant devant mon père sans un mot.

-Jacob, non ! Cria-t-il.

-EMBRY ! M'écriai-je.

Il s'arrêta, vint à ma hauteur et se planta devant moi. A croire qu'il n'avait attendu que ça.

-Quoi ?

C'était étrange de le voir ainsi : colérique, cherchant la bagarre, à moitié habillé et surtout il avait tondu ses cheveux. Quoique moi aussi je les avais coupés quand j'avais quitté la réserve pour aller faire mes études.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

- Regarde-toi avec tes supers fringues et ta voiture de luxe sans parler de tous ces bling-bling, rétorqua-t-il en regardant vers ma montre et ma chaîne. Tu ne fais plus partie de notre communauté, tu nous as reniés et maintenant tu veux qu'on te rende des comptes !

-Je fais partie de cette communauté et oui je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Mon père a l'air très stressé et je veux savoir pourquoi !

-T'as qu'à lui demander ! A l'avenir évite de croiser ma route… et celle de Quil, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Il se retourna pour partir mais je le pris pas le bras. Il poussa un cri étrange proche d'un cri animal et m'agrippa par le col de ma chemise.

-Ne me touche pas ! S'égosilla-t-il.

Je le repoussai avec violence et constatai surpris que ce fut avec du mal, il était fort comme un bœuf. Mais depuis quand ? Il allait revenir à la charge quand mon père s'interposa.

- Va-t'en Jacob ! S'il te plait.

Je retournai donc à ma voiture, en colère en apparence, mais en fait j'étais désorienté et dégoûté.

Je retournai en ville et allai à mon cabinet, il n'était que onze heures. Selena m'accueillit avec un sourire de circonstance mais ne dit mot. Elle s'occupait de la paperasse et assurait le standard, elle me prévint qu'elle partirait plus tôt aujourd'hui pour un rendez-vous avec son obstétricien. Je vérifiai mon courrier quand je vis la pile de cv que Selena avait posé sur mon bureau. Je les examinai d'un air absent. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux attira mon attention sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

J'appelai Selena de mon poste.

-Oui ?

-Pouvez-vous prévoir un rendez-vous pour une des postulantes ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec espoir. Son nom et son téléphone ?

-Mary-Alice Brandon, voila son numéro….

Oo0oO

A quatorze heures précise, j'étais présent au rendez-vous, je n'avais pas mangé mon estomac était trop noué. Je mangerai un plat équilibré ce soir quand toute cette pression sera retombée. Mon avocat arriva derrière moi, peu souriant. Il souriait rarement d'ailleurs.

-Bonjour Me Stern, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main qu'il saisit fermement.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Nerveux.

-Vous avez raison de l'être, cette dernière manœuvre de conciliabule amiable est une vaine tentative pour vous déstabiliser alors restez calme quoiqu'il se dise dans cette pièce.

Assis face à Linda, je la dévisageai avec amertume. Ses yeux étaient froids, ses traits étaient durs. Je voulus me rappeler ce qui m'avait autant plu chez elle.

-Monsieur Black, vous avez émis le souhait d'obtenir la garde exclusive de votre fille mineure : Nina Carla Black, entama son avocat d'un ton neutre.

-C'est exact.

- Nous nous retrouvons donc ici afin d'éviter une action en justice pour savoir qui exercera l'autorité parental sur cette enfant jusqu'au jugement du divorce.

-Quel est le but de cet entretien ? M'enquis-je avec méfiance.

-Evaluer si votre requête est légitime.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mon avocat intervenait régulièrement, me murmurant des choses à l'oreille, je l'écoutais, attentif, pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Cependant j'étais toujours inquiet de l'issu de cet entrevue car je ne savais toujours pas si mon envie de la garder près de moi n'allait pas nuire à Nina.

Après quelques questions de base, il entra brutalement dans le vif du sujet.

-Votre mère s'est suicidée quand vous aviez dix ans. Comment l'avez-vous vécu ?

Choqué, je palis et fusillai Linda du regard. Celle-ci me scruta avec froideur.

-Non, elle ne s'est pas suicidée ! C'était un accident de la route.

-Pourtant les faits démontrent…

-Non, je vous ai dit non ! Le coupai-je en haussant le ton. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça viens faire ici !

-Les troubles psychologiques sont parfois héréditaires.

Je me mortifiai…

-N'est-il pas exact que vous-même…

-Je me suis trompé de posologie lors de la prise de somnifère, le coupai-je sèchement.

-Vous qui êtes médecin, vous voulez nous faire croire…

-J'étais stressé, je souffrais d'insomnie, je me suis trompé ça arrive.

Incrédule, je toisai Linda.

-Tu es tombé bien bas.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, et tu m'y as forcée !

Dire que j'avais des scrupules à la séparer de Nina, je repensai à la conversation eue plus tôt avec mon père. Je devais faire au mieux pour elle.

-Et votre sœur Rachel…

Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. J'avais très chaud subitement.

-Non…murmurai-je en plissant les yeux. Ne fais pas ça.

Je fixai Linda qui prit le bras de son avocat. Celui-ci se tut.

-Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin alors.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'emmènes loin de moi.

-Je souhaite refaire ma vie ailleurs, m'expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Nous sommes toujours mariés et si tu continues, je vais faire durer ce divorce éternellement et faire remarquer au juge que tu comptes vivre avec un autre homme en toute illégitimité.

Elle plissa les lèvres et enjoignit à son avocat de continuer. Je me braquai.

-Votre sœur, Rachel Black Simmons, n'a-t-elle pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours elle aussi il y a cinq ans en…

Je vis rouge, toute lucidité s'échappa de moi, j'attrapai son avocat par le col de sa veste.

-Jacob !

-Monsieur Black ! S'interposa mon avocat.

-Elle n'a pas supporté la perte de son bébé ! Hurlai-je comme un dément.

-Lâchez-moi ! S'écria son avocat, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Tout le monde voulait me séparer de cette ordure mais j'avais envie de le fracasser contre le mur. Un violent mal de crane me fit vaciller, je lâchai l'importun et pris la direction de la sortie.

-Vous allez regretter ce geste…

-Avouez que vous l'avez bien cherché ! Me défendit Me Stern.

Je n'écoutai plus, j'avais besoin d'air, je pris l'ascenseur et tapa contre la porte. Je traversai le hall et sortis en direction de ma voiture. Mon avocat, toujours à ma suite, tenta de me rassurer mais je pris congé rapidement. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Je pris donc la direction de Forks, je voulais voir mon père. Mais après une demi-heure de route, je m'arrêtai sur le bas coté car j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

J'étais arrivée au poste depuis dix minutes et déjà je sentais l'animosité de mes collègues masculins (j'étais la seule femme) d'une façon oppressante. Charlie m'avait demandé de retourner ici pour faire le tri dans les dépositions et ensuite de commencer à les taper avec Malone. Et il y en avait !

Au fur et à mesure, une chose revenait régulièrement : l'altercation entre un professeur et la victime.

Que ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptique. Ce n'était pas du tout son style, il n'y avait pas plus gentil et plus zen que lui. De tous les mecs avec qui j'étais sortie (c'est-à-dire quatre en comptant Stephen le harceleur), il avait été le plus honnête et le plus respectueux.

Je me rappelai notre rencontre il y a six ans. Je travaillai comme réceptionniste dans un hôtel de Phoenix pendant les vacances d'été pour contribuer au financement de mes études de police. J'allais y rentrer à la prochaine rentrée. Je me souvins avec précision de son arrivée à l'accueil. J'avais été sous le charme immédiatement. Il n'avait pas semblé me remarquer et j'avais fait au mieux pour masquer mon trouble et paraitre professionnel. Il m'avait alors sourit et j'étais resté comme une imbécile à le fixer.

Durant son bref séjour, je tentai tout pour satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes. Le jour de son départ, j'en aurais pleuré s'il ne m'avait pas laissé discrètement son numéro de téléphone. Je l'avais appelé après maintes hésitations. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire le premier pas vers les garçons. Il avait semblé ravi de mon appel, il revint à Phoenix à la fin du mois et nous passâmes un Weekend fantastique. Il m'emmena visiter un musée (oui je sais au premier abord ça n'a pas l'air super) où j'étais restée béate devant tant de culture. Nous allâmes manger au restaurant et je constatai qu'il était quelqu'un de simple et de respectueux envers la gente féminine. Cela venait peut-être de son éducation. Il faisait des études de psychologie, de philosophie et de sociologie, je voyais bien qu'il était cultivé. Il restait néanmoins modeste et je parle d'une vraie modestie. Il avait vingt ans à l'époque. Moi j'allais sur mes dix-huit ans. Je m'étais vieillie en lui disant que j'en avais dix-neuf. Nous avions fait une ballade dans le parc pour terminer cette belle journée et là devant la mare au canard, il m'avait embrassée. Nous nous étions séparés avec tristesse le soir devant l'hôtel.

J'étais rentré chez moi, maman avait bien vu que j'étais mal. Elle m'avait questionnée et j'avais fini par lui avouer la vérité. Elle savait aussi que depuis Stephen, j'avais évité les garçons, trop dégoûtée par leur immaturité. Elle m'avait réconfortée en m'expliquant qu'une relation même à distance pouvait parfois fonctionner et je m'étais sentie mieux. Le lendemain matin, j'avais frappé à sa porte et il avait ouvert, surpris de me voir arriver de si bonne heure (il n'était pas encore prêt). Je lui avais sauté au cou et le reste n'avait été qu'un pur bonheur.

Cela dura un an. Nous nous voyions peu car il habitait à Denver qui n'était pas la porte à côté et que lui comme moi étions accaparés par nos études. Mais nous étions si amoureux que je pensais que ça durerait éternellement et que ça n'aurait pas d'incidence. Malheureusement, il y avait eu le décès de son père et là il avait changé.

Je revins à l'instant présent. Je continuai à faire le tri et répondis aussi au téléphone et reçus les plaintes de personnes venues sur place. A treize heures je partis déjeuner.

En revenant une heure plus tard, Charlie était déjà là. Il nous convoqua tous et nous fit un topo de la situation. Cette affaire devenait prioritaire mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de travailler sur les affaires en cours du comté. Cela avait peut-être un lien. Il nous expliqua que la victime avait été héliportée vers l'hôpital de Seattle pour une autopsie. Les preuves recueillies sur place allaient être envoyées au service médico-légal de la police de Seattle. Cela prendrait quelques jours avant les premiers résultats…

Nous commençâmes ensuite à saisir les dépositions sur nos PC respectifs. Malone le moins hostile de tous me demanda de continuer le temps qu'il fasse part de l'information concernant Edward à Charlie. Il revint vers moi le visage fermé. Charlie le suivait.

-Vous avez bien bossé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Charlie qui ne connaissait pas les liens qui m'avait unie à Edward me demanda de le convoquer à la première heure demain matin. Je compris mieux l'attitude de Malone. Ce jeune homme, shérif-adjoint depuis peu, essayait de faire sa place, et voilà que je débarquai comme une fleur et que mon père ne voyait plus que par moi. Ce fut en tout cas ce que j'avais compris lors la conversation que j'avais surprise lors de mes premiers jours de stage ici il y a trois mois pour valider mon examen. Je n'avais pas osé en parler à mon père car j'avais décidé de montrer ma vraie valeur et de mériter toute cette confiance.

Je contactai le lycée et après dix minutes d'attente, la secrétaire m'informa qu'Edward était parti comme la plupart des professeurs. Elle me communiqua ses coordonnées téléphoniques et je l'en remerciai. Elle coupa court rapidement, visiblement stressée. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Après deux sonneries, Edward répondit.

-Allô ?

-Edward ? C'est Bella.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Bella ?

Je frissonnai, décidément sa voix était merveilleusement différente.

-Tu pourrais passer demain matin au poste ?

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire par téléphone, cela concerne l'affaire Newton.

-D'accord.

Je raccrochai soulagée qu'il n'ait pas mal réagit.

Je retournai à mon poste et continuai de saisir les dépositions sur mon pc. Vers dix-huit heures, Charlie vint me voir et m'obligea à rentrer. En allant à la voiture, je passai un appel pour commander un menu chinois.

Je roulais tranquillement vers la ville voisine pour aller chercher mon menu préféré quand j'aperçus sur le bas côté, de l'autre côté de la route, une voiture un peu de travers. Je ralentis et me garai sur le coté. Je connaissais cette voiture ou du moins je l'avais déjà vue, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le coin. Je bondis presque de ma voiture, le cœur battant. Je traversai la route et en me penchant vers la vitre, je l'aperçus, à moitié inconscient.

-Jacob ?

Je tapai à la vitre. Il ne réagit pas. Anxieuse, j'ouvris sa portière et me penchai vers lui. Je tentai de le redresser, sa peau était brûlante.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non, murmura-t-il.

-Mais enfin …

-Non.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça !

-Ramenez-moi chez moi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et sous l'intensité de son regard noir je cédai, incapable d'aller contre sa volonté. Il était médecin, il savait probablement ce qu'il avait. Je l'aidai à sortir du véhicule, heureusement il y avait des lampadaires, la route n'était pas complètement plongée dans le noir. Je stressai en me rendant compte qu'il aurait pu faire une mauvaise rencontre. Il s'appuya contre moi, son corps irradiait, c'était flippant. Il était en sueur. Le pauvre que lui arrivait-il ? J'eus du mal à supporter son poids, je raffermis la pression de mes mains sur son dos et son torse, et ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier les lignes de cette partie de son corps.

Il se mit à l'arrière de ma voiture et s'allongea. J'aurais voulu l'attacher mais il refusa de bouger. Je retournai à sa voiture, pris son manteau, sa mallette et ses clefs de voiture. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'admirer le confort de l'intérieur de la voiture. Je verrouillai les portières et rejoignis mon véhicule à la hâte. Une fois installée au volant, je fouillai dans son manteau et y trouvai son portefeuille, son adresse était sur sa carte d'identité.

-Port Angeles !

Je soupirai et mis en route le GPS inséré dans le tableau de bord de ma voiture de rechange et intégra l'adresse. Je pris mon portable et appelai Charlie. J'eus son répondeur.

-Ne m'attends pas, j'ai un imprévu, je te vois demain au travail.

Je pris enfin la route tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'arrière. Il était agité, il semblait souffrir mais aucune plainte ne sortit de sa bouche. Apres trois quart d'heure, j'arrivai devant sa maison. Dans un quartier calme et bien éclairé. Je fouillai encore dans sa poche, trouvant ce que je pensai être ses clefs. Je me garai devant la porte de son garage et allai l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Il fit un effort à nouveau et vacilla jusqu'à l'entrée que j'avais déjà ouverte. Il fonctionna comme un radar et me guida vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et n'en bougea plus. Je sortis de la pièce et allumai la lumière du couloir. J'en profitai pour récupérer ses affaires dans la voiture et les posai là où je pus.

Je retournai près de lui et lui ôtai sa chemise qui était trempée. Ce geste intime me troubla surtout en découvrant son torse si athlétique. Il grimaça quand je le tournai pour lui ôter les manches. J'enlevai ses chaussures, ses chaussettes mais n'osai pas aller plus loin. Je cherchai la salle de bain, elle était adjacente. Je farfouillai pour trouver un gant et des serviettes. Je retournai près de lui et lui épongeai le front. Il frissonna. Je l'observai à loisirs, découvrant de près chaque détail de son anatomie. Je contemplai les traits tourmentés de son visage, il était encore plus beau dans cet état de faiblesse. Je fis mon maximum pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour chercher une pharmacie. Il n'y en avait une mais je ne connaissais pas la plupart des médicaments qui s'y trouvaient. Je tombai sur du paracétamol et allai à la conquête de la maison afin de dénicher la cuisine pour y trouver un verre. Finalement, avec chance, je tombai sur le bar et y pris un joli verre à whisky.

Je tentai de lui faire avaler les médicaments mais il les refusa. Angoissée, je ne savais plus que faire ! Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et restai là à le veiller un moment.

Je dus m'endormir car des hurlements me réveillèrent. Désorientée, le cœur tambourinant, je me ressaisis vite. Jacob se tordait dans tous les sens. Je recommençai à éponger son front, il se calma après un long moment. L'heure du réveil affichait trois heures du matin. Mon ventre se tordit, j'avais faim. Je partis donc encore en expédition et trouvai enfin la cuisine. Il avait une jolie maison, même si je n'avais pas vu toutes les pièces. C'était un endroit agréable et la déco était sobre mais confortable. Il n'y avait rien de clinquant. Cela se voyait qu'il vivait seul. Il n'y avait pas de touche féminine. En fouinant dans le frigo, je récupérai des fruits, des yaourts et du fromage. Je me fis un petit encas. J'avalai deux verres d'eau et en pris un troisième pour retourner dans la chambre.

Il s'était assoupi. Mais il était toujours brûlant. Je me demandai comment il restait lucide malgré cette fièvre ? Elle ne semblait pas naturelle. Mon instinct cependant me disait de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. Je me fis une place rikiki dans le bord de son lit et m'endormis. Des grognements me réveillèrent, je le découvris encore agité. Le jour était déjà là. Je posai ma main sur son front.

Il saisit mon bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Je tente de vous aider.

-Rentrez chez vous !

-Non !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils reflétaient du danger. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Lâchez-moi ! M'écriai-je.

Il le fit sans me quitter des yeux. Il se contracta, ses traits s'altérèrent.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'ai mal partout.

-Une grippe ?

-Sûrement.

Il n'était pas convaincu, je le ressentais. Il parut vulnérable avec le doute qui emplissait son regard. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau en proie à de terribles douleurs. Sa respiration se saccada, il se redressa et poussa un hurlement à la limite de l'animal, il se mit à trembler violemment. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et commençai à lui frotter le dos pour l'apaiser. Cela sembla marcher après un certain temps. Subitement, il se détourna de moi pour tenter de se lever. Ses jambes ne purent le porter et il tomba à genou. Je fis le tour du lit pour le récupérer mais il se redressait déjà un peu, il poussa son bras dans ma direction comme pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-N'approchez pas !

Je plissai les lèvres, blessée. Je voulais l'aider, j'avais peur pour lui.

-Je ne veux pas vous blesser, rajouta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Je voulais de nouveau m'approcher de lui.

-Allez-vous-en… s'il vous plait.

C'était une supplique.

Mon téléphone sonna, coupant court à ma contestation.

-Bella, t'es où, bon sang ?

-Papa ?

Je cherchai l'heure désespérément. Neuf heures et demie, mince !

-Tu devais être là à neuf heures pour prendre la déposition d'Edward Masen.

-J'arrive !

-Je l'ai fait ! Il donnait son premier cours à dix heures. Mais là je dois m'absenter pour une autre affaire. Il faut que tu me remplaces pour aller au domicile des Newton interroger les parents de la victime. Alors grouille !


	5. Intersection

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

supergirl971 : J'suis très contente ! Et moi aussi j'adore cette belle partie entre Bella et Jake. La suite j'espère te plaira tout autant !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : INTERSECTION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je roulai en direction de la maison, je préférai ralentir car j'étais nerveuse et que je ne voulais pas me planter bêtement dans un poteau. J'étais tellement préoccupé par Jacob Black que je n'avais pas le temps de me sentir stressée à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de la victime du lycée de Forks. Je ne pensais pas que Charlie m'aurait confié une telle mission : j'étais nouvelle et c'était une étape délicate dans une enquête. Voilà une chose qui allait encore accentuer l'animosité de mes collègues. Je freinai car je reconnu la voiture de Jacob toujours sur le bas coté de la route. Je me garai et descendis voir si elle n'avait pas été forcée. Ce n'était pas le cas ! Un miracle. Je pris mon portable et appelai Franck un ami de Charlie qui avait un garage non loin d'ici. Il accepta sous mon insistance de remorquer le véhicule dans la matinée. Il enverrait la facture au propriétaire dont je lui communiquai les coordonnées. Je le remerciai chaleureusement et lui demandai des nouvelles de ma voiture. Il y avait encore du boulot. Il pensait avoir fini dans quelques jours. Je repris le chemin de la maison. Une fois là-bas, je sautai sous la douche. Je m'habillai en un temps record et rattachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Je franchis le seuil du poste, sous une totale indifférence. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, les autres devaient être sur le terrain. Je pris le dossier Newton laissé en vue sur mon bureau et repensai à la déposition d'Edward. Je me faufilai discrètement dans le bureau de Charlie et farfouillai dans ses différents dossiers.

-Si c'est la déposition Masen que tu cherches, je l'ai.

Je sursautai prise en flag par Malone. Je bafouillai quelque chose…

-Pas la peine d'inventer une excuse.

Il me tendit le dossier.

-Ce monsieur pensait te voir, il semble que vous soyez de vieilles connaissances. Charlie a été surpris de l'apprendre.

Je me troublai, gênée de voir ma vie étalée ainsi. Il s'en alla avec un air moqueur sur le visage. Je me reconcentrai sur les feuilles en ma possession et les feuilletai pour y trouver des infos intéressantes.

Edward parla de l'altercation entre lui et la victime sans aucun détour. Rien de bien exceptionnel en soit selon lui mais moi je trouvai cette réaction inhabituelle venant de sa part. Apparemment, il avait été tendu tout au long de l'entretien et agacé d'être suspecté. Il faut dire que Charlie n'y avait pas été de main morte avec ses questions. Edward avait aussi donné son planning et il semblait avoir un alibi, qu'il fallait aussi vérifier.

Le fax se mit en route dans le bureau de mon père. Cela provenait du service médico-légal de Seattle : l'heure de la mort de Michael Newton avait été définie entre sept et neuf heures hier matin (mercredi 7 septembre 2011). La cause de la mort serait… je décodai le charabia médical et compris qu'il s'était vidé de son sang suite à sa blessure au cou. Par contre ils n'arrivaient pas encore à définir quelle arme avait pu provoquer une telle blessure si arme il y avait car à première vue la plaie ressemblerait à une morsure.

Je classai les documents dans le dossier Newton ainsi que la déposition d'Edward. Le seul hic restait le mobile, nous n'avions pas de piste là-dessus. Et les dépositions des élèves ne faisaient pas état d'embrouilles avec d'autres élèves ou professeurs autre qu'Edward. A croire qu'il était aimé de tous ! Ce qui n'était pas possible à mon avis.

Je retournai à ma voiture et mis en route le GPS, je trouvai ça pratique, il faudrait que j'en achète un pour ma propre voiture. Dommage que je n'ai pas moi aussi une voiture de patrouille mais c'était réservé au Shérif et depuis peu à ses deux plus anciens adjoints. Je me garai presqu'à la sortie de la ville, devant les grilles d'une belle maison blanche avec quelques touches de bleu en finition. Elle était sur deux étages entourée d'un parterre de fleurs et de dalles en marbre.

Je sonnai à la grille noire, une voix à peine audible me répondit à travers l'interphone.

-Oui ?

-Shérif-adjointe Bella Swan, me présentai-je laconiquement.

Ma venue était attendue.

-Entrez.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent lentement. J'accédai au domicile des Newton non sans appréhension. Je revérifiai ma tenue et frappai trois coups secs à la porte d'entrée en pin massif avec un joli heurtoir rond.

Je connaissais la notoriété de monsieur Reed Newton, il apparaissait souvent dans les journaux. Il était PDG d'un réseau d'agences marketing réputées dans tous les Etats-Unis.

Je me demandai bien pourquoi il restait à Forks, avec tout l'argent qu'il avait, il aurait pu vivre la belle vie avec sa famille dans la capitale.

Une femme vint m'ouvrir, elle était de petite taille, blonde et sans être belle, elle était plutôt jolie. Sauf que son teint était un peu blême et elle avait les yeux rouges, chose que son maquillage ne pouvait masquer.

-Entrez officier.

Je pénétrai dans la demeure et la suivis tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd. Elle portait un tailleur-jupe noir et un chemisier blanc, rehaussé par une rangée de perle. Chic et classique en même temps. Le claquement de ses chaussures à talon était le seul bruit raisonnant dans cette maison. C'était un univers glacé. Je n'aimais pas le froid. Nous débouchâmes sur un immense salon toujours dans les tons froids, elle me fit signe de prendre place sur leur canapé xxl.

-Je vais prévenir mon mari que vous êtes là.

Après une minute, ils arrivèrent. M. Newton, s'avança vers moi la main tendue, l'air impassible. C'était très contradictoire avec son attitude d'hier devant la dépouille de son fils. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui devait souvent se laisser aller émotionnellement.

-Bonjour officier… ?

-Swan.

-Vous êtes apparenté au Shérif ?

-Je suis sa fille.

Il me jaugea avec insistance. Il semblait un peu perplexe. Il s'assit au côté de sa femme et patienta.

-Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, je sais que vous avez d'autres choses à gérer. J'aurais juste quelques questions à vous poser.

Reed Newton hocha le menton, sa femme restait en retrait, accablée. J'étais triste pour elle.

-Une question d'abord officier Swan.

-Oui ?

-Quand pourrons-nous récupérer notre fils, nous aimerions pouvoir l'enterrer et commencer notre travail de deuil.

-Je ne sais pas M. Newton mais je vais me renseigner.

-Je vous remercie.

-Sauriez-vous si votre fils avait des ennemis ?

-Non aucun ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Il était bien vu à l'école, il avait de bonnes notes, il était délégué de classe, il était le quaterback de l'équipe de foot et avait une petite amie charmante.

-Son nom ?

-Jessica Stanley.

Je griffonnai sur mon calepin qu'il faudrait que je lui parle.

-Comment était-il ces derniers temps ?

-Comme d'habitude, peu présent mais toujours égal à lui-même.

-Avait-il de mauvaises fréquentations ?

-Non, j'y veillais.

Je remarquai qu'il ne laissait aucune possibilité à sa femme de répondre. Il semblait aussi ne pas être au courant de l'altercation entre Edward et leur fils.

-Puis-je voir sa chambre ?

-Bien sûr. Chérie ?

-Oui…suivez-moi, murmura sa femme.

Mme newton sembla émerger de je ne sais quelle torpeur. Nous montâmes à l'étage et elle m'ouvrit une porte. Elle resta à l'extérieur, je pénétrai dans une chambre impeccable. Il n'y avait rien de collé sur les murs, pas de magazines, pas de console de jeux, pas de télévision.

-Vous avez rangé sa chambre depuis son départ de la maison hier matin ? Demandai-je surprise par tant de perfection.

-Non. Je n'ai rien touché.

C'était pire qu'une prison, je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas rester beaucoup chez lui. Je m'approchai du bureau, il y avait une boîte de téléphone portable ouverte et vide, il venait de s'en offrir un apparemment comme Edward lui avait cassé le sien. A côté de la boîte se trouvait un petit calepin. Je le feuilletai discrètement. Il y avait plein de gribouillis, avec des initiales ou des genres de codes. Une chose retint mon attention, il y avait une note pour hier : rdv avec RH avant le premier cours. Je me demandai qui était RH.

Je rejoignis Mme Newton et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois avec les deux parents, je leur demandai s'il connaissait un certain RH ? Ils me répondirent par la négative tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je leur expliquai la note trouvé là-haut.

-Arrêtez celui qui nous a privés de notre fils ! Faîtes tout ce qu'il faut pour ça ! M'ordonna durement le père.

-Nous le ferons M. Newton, affirmai-je sans prendre la mouche.

-Et si vous avez besoin d'aide…

-Nous sommes en mesure de régler ça, ne vous en mêlez pas ! Ne faîtes rien que vous pourriez regretter M. Newton.

Il se renfrogna, il ne devait pas être homme à rester inactif. En regardant autour de moi, je vis qu'il y avait quelques cadres avec des photos de la victime, il était fils unique visiblement. Je compris encore plus le terrassement de Mme Newton.

Je fus raccompagnée à l'entrée et ce fut avec soulagement que je m'éloignai de cet endroit.

De retour au poste, je tapai le compte-rendu de cette visite. Ensuite je partis déjeuner vers treize heures. A mon retour, je cherchai un moyen de prévenir le père de Jacob, j'avais pensé à lui pendant tout mon déjeuner et j'étais de nouveau anxieuse. Avais-je bien fait de le laisser seul ?

Malone m'expliqua qu'il y avait une panne temporaire, notre connexion internet était défectueuse tout comme la ligne téléphonique. Il n'y avait pas d'annuaire en vue, je devais trouver un autre moyen de trouver le numéro du père de Jacob.

En allant aux archives, je trouvai un dossier Black. Cool, j'allai peut-être trouver ce que je cherchais mais mon attention fut déviée par autre chose. Il était question d'un accident. Il y avait eu une enquête concernant un accident de la route : William et Sarah Black, les deux occupants du véhicule étaient sortis de la route sans aucune raison. Ils avaient été éjectés de la voiture et grièvement blessés. Sarah Black est décédée des suites de ses blessures et William Black est resté paralysé.

-Oh mon Dieu!

William Black avait un taux d'alcoolémie élevé, il a été suspecté d'homicide involontaire. Finalement, il a été prouvé que ce n'était pas lui qui était au volant. L'autopsie de Sarah Black a révélé qu'elle était sous l'emprise de plusieurs médicaments contre l'anxiété, la dépression, les humeurs fluctuantes. Etait-ce la cause de leur accident ? Il n'y avait rien de noté à ce sujet.

Je m'assis pour lire la suite, ébranlée. Jacob avaient deux grandes sœurs, ils se retrouvèrent orphelin de mère et avaient la charge d'un père handicapé. Je n'osai imaginer l'adolescence manqué du jeune Jacob de l'époque. Je me sentie très touchée par cette histoire horrible et un peu gênée de m'être immiscée dans sa vie privée. En fouillant plus, je trouvai un numéro de téléphone fixe. Je tentai ma chance et tombai sur William Black à la quatrième sonnerie.

-Allô ?

-M. Black?

-Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Je suis l'officier Bella Swan.

-La fille du shérif ?

-Elle-même, répondis-je sans m'agacer.

-Qui-a-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-C'est à propos de votre fils…

Il y eut un blanc.

-Seigneur, non !

- Ne paniquez pas, me hâtai-je de le rassurer, il n'y a rien de grave. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il est très malade, il a beaucoup de fièvre et…

-Où est-il ? Me coupa-t-il brusquement.

-Chez lui. Je l'ai raccompagné hier soir, il était garé sur le bas coté de la route, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

-Merci infiniment, je vais m'occuper de lui, me dit-il avec gratitude.

-Je peux vous y accompagner, lui proposai-je.

-Non merci, je vais me débrouiller, me répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

Et il raccrocha. Je regardai le combinée, interloquée.

-Et bien…

S'il croyait me tenir à l'écart, c'était mal me connaitre. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui arrivait à Jacob et comme son père semblait savoir de quoi il retournait…

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

J'avais beau serrer les dents, des plaintes sortaient de ma bouche. A chaque fois que je croyais que c'était terminé, je tentai de me lever mais les douleurs revenaient de façon plus virulente. Enfin c'était la sensation que j'avais. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Depuis mon départ de l'audience, j'avais souffert de maux de tête, de fièvre et de courbatures atroces. Rien de tout cela n'était normal, je n'avais eu aucun symptôme avant-coureur. Une fois arrêté sur le bord de la route, j'avais avalé du paracétamol rare médicament que je m'autorisais pour des raisons auxquelles je ne voulais plus penser.

Après une demi-heure, mon état empira et je constatai que j'étais incapable de conduire à nouveau tellement ma vue était trouble et que mon crâne semblait écrasé dans un étau. Quand Isabella Swan se pencha vers ma vitre, je ressentis un énorme soulagement.

Ce qui me gênait avec cette fièvre écrasante, c'était que j'aurais dû être mort avec une température pareille, elle était montée si vite. De plus, j'étais lucide ce qui était inconcevable. J'avais repensé, je ne sais pourquoi, à Embry. Quand je l'avais repoussé lors de notre altercation, j'avais remarqué qu'il était brûlant mais j'étais tellement en rogne que je n'avais pas percuté. A croire que mon cerveau avait fait un blocage. Et puis mon père qui s'inquiétait brutalement de ma santé, ça aussi c'était étrange sans compter cette sensation que mon corps se modifiait. Tout cela m'avait mené à une conclusion, je devais contacter mon père et lui expliquer ce qui m'arrivait. Aurait-il une réponse ? Peut-être...

La présence d'Isabella avait été réconfortante, elle avait été d'une douceur et d'une patience extrême. Je m'étais senti en totale confiance. Elle avait passée la nuit près de moi, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite. Et puis, les crises s'espaçant, j'avais réfléchi à la situation et j'avais eu l'intime conviction qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui avait besoin de sortir, un truc horrible, j'en étais persuadé. Il fallait que je la préserve alors je lui avais ordonné de partir.

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, je me sentis très seul. Je trouvai la force d'aller jusqu'au téléphone mais je constatai que ma ligne fixe était en dérangement.  
>-Bordel de m…<p>

Où était mon portable ? J'avais pas la force de chercher. Je me glissai jusqu'à ma salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau dans la cabine de douche, un bain me semblait risqué. Je finissais de me déshabiller étant donné qu'Isabella avait, semble-t-il, commencé le travail. Je n'arrivai même pas à réagir sur ce fait. Une fois sous l'eau, je me lavai avec difficulté. Je trouvai l'eau trop froide pourtant le modulateur était sur 30 degrés. Après avoir mis le modulateur au maximum je dus me faire une raison. Je le remis à trente degrés et recommençai à frissonner. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine raisonnant comme un marteau piqueur dans mon crâne. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer, à bout de nerf je frappai mon poing contre le carrelage qui se craquela. Abasourdi, je regardai les carreaux brisés puis ma main, celle-ci saignait. Les bouts de carreaux enfoncés dans ma chaire me firent mal. Et puis, les bouts tombèrent un à un et mes plaies commencèrent à se refermer. Effaré, j'assistai à une cicatrisation accélérée de mon corps. Je restai un bon moment devant ma main maintenant guérie et renouvelai l'opération contre tout esprit logique.

Après trois essais, je fus pris de nausées. Je sortis de la douche et me séchai. J'avais soif, je bus de l'eau à même le robinet du lavabo. Enveloppé dans mon peignoir, je me trainai jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'y affalai de nouveau car je sentais la douleur arriver à son paroxysme. En peu de temps ma chair me brûla, j'avais l'impression que mes os se brisaient. Ma colonne vertébrale reçut comme une décharge d'un milliard de volts, je me cambrai et ressentis comme une déchirure dans mon enveloppe corporelle.

La douleur s'était envolée mais l'horreur m'envahit. En regardant vers mes mains et mes pieds je vis des pattes à la place. Je sautai du lit et c'était vraiment le cas de le dire. Mais il semblait que j'étais d'une taille hors norme, je fracassai tout sur mon chemin. La glace m'envoya mon reflet et la je crus perdre la raison. Au lieu de me voir moi, je vis un énorme loup brun-roux. Affolé, je reculai et butai contre des objets, en moins de trente secondes toute ma chambre fut dévastée.

« Nonnnnnnn ! Ce n'est pas réel ! C'est un cauchemar !»

Un ignoble cri s'échappa de moi. Je cherchai à m'enfuir, je me faufilai agilement hors de ma chambre et arrivai à l'entrée.

« Non, je ne peux pas passer par là…si je rencontre quelqu'un ? »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant mon père apparaitre. Je voulus reculer sous son regard effaré.

-Jacob ! Ne pars pas mon fils. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Malgré ma souffrance et mon mal être, je perçus qu'il était sincère.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?»

Il continua de me dévisager, d'un air triste. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait me répondre puisqu'il ne m'entendait pas. Embry apparut derrière lui. Je grondai. Il poussa mon père à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. La seconde d'après il était devenu…un loup !

« T'es pas le seul, alors arrête de flipper et on va t'aider » me dit-il sans que sa bouche… sa gueule ne bouge.

« Tu entends ce que je pense toi aussi ou est-ce que je perds encore plus la tête ?»

« Non tu n'es pas fou »

Embry passa toute l'après-midi à me calmer et à répondre à mes questions. Je plongeai dans une immense détresse quand je compris que j'étais tombé dans un truc de dingue et que ma vie allait être transformée à jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

**Hier**

En sortant du lycée, je me mis à la recherche de Rosalie. Mais je ne la percevais nulle part, à croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Ces deux jours à la suivre n'avait servi à rien car elle m'avait semé systématiquement après quelques kilomètres sans que je ne comprenne comment. Du coup je ne savais même pas où elle résidait et s'il y en avait d'autres comme elle dans le coin.

Après l'appel de Bella, j'étais resté sceptique, j'avais bien senti qu'elle était gênée et ça m'avait paru suspect. Je sortais à ce moment là de ma banque où je venais de jouer de mon « charme » en voyant que je n'arriverais pas à obtenir une visite rapide avec mon conseiller. Je fus reçu par une autre personne qui m'octroya un délai à rallonge et même un léger emprunt pour rembourser certaines de mes dettes dues à mon absence d'un an. Mon appart avait été reloué et je vivais avec ma mère depuis mon retour il y a deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas pu tout gérer durant mon absence et ce n'était pas à elle de le faire de toute façon. Il était temps que je prenne mon envol d'une part pour ne plus être une charge pour elle et aussi pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Ce meurtre m'avait remis les idées en place. Jasper avait peut-être raison au bout du compte, je l'exposais au danger en restant dans son entourage.

Je me décidai, sur un coup de tête, à aller la voir. Je pris la direction de l'hôpital où elle bossait, j'allais l'attendre : elle terminait son travail à dix-neuf heures. J'avais besoin de lui parler, je devais la mettre au courant de ce qui se passait.

**Flashback**

Cinq mois était passé depuis la visite de ma mère. Elle était restée à l'écart car j'avais suivi ses consignes à la lettre. Je l'avais appelé chaque semaine et elle m'avait laissé « tranquille » en échange. Je me rappelai la difficulté avec laquelle j'avais dû lutter contre mes démons. Mais le fait d'avoir son soutien ainsi que celui de Carlisle m'avait dynamisé. J'avais fait beaucoup d'essais en publique, j'avais parfois échoué mais jamais plus je n'avais dérapé. Carlisle avait réussi à supprimer le sang humain de mon régime et j'avais mieux appris à chasser. Le dégoût de la chasse était là mais Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'avec le temps je finirais par ne plus y penser.

Une seule chose me motivait plus que la brûlure de ma gorge, c'était de retrouver mon ancienne vie. Jasper, lui, était convaincu de mon inaptitude à me contrôler parmi une foule de gens sur du long terme. Il essaya de me tester à maintes reprises mais je persistai la rage au ventre. Quand Carlisle m'autorisa enfin à rentrer (après maintes recommandations), il m'expliqua que sa maison de Forks m'était ouverte si je voulais mettre de la distance entre ma mère et moi si je sentais le moindre doute s'emparer de moi. Je lui en su gré car je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir et il était hors de question que je lui mente.

-Si tu l'aimes tant que ça tu devrais la préserver en lui évitant certains détails qui vont forcement la faire souffrir, me fit remarquer Jasper d'un ton acerbe.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Jasper ! Lui intima Carlisle. Nous ne pouvons le priver de ce qui l'aide à aller mieux. Certaine personnes ne supportent pas leur transformation et tentent souvent de mettre fin à cette existence qu'ils estiment odieuse.

J'y avais pensé en fait mais la visite de ma mère m'avait redonné confiance en l'humanité. Cette idée s'était alors tapie au fond de moi et j'espérai qu'elle ne referait pas surface… pas tout de suite. Il y avait encore de belles choses à vivre dans cette étrange deuxième vie. Des fois, le soir, j'avais encore tendance à aller m'allonger comme pour dormir mais en fait je pensai alors aux choses que je voulais réaliser.

Le jour de mon arrivée à Forks en cette fin de mois d'août, je passai toute la journée à hésiter. Carlisle m'avait accompagné ici en voiture, nous avions roulé toute la nuit. Il était reparti dans la matinée car il travaillait ce soir. Je fis un détour pour passer devant mon appartement et observai déçu d'autres personnes y évoluer. Je pris le chemin de la maison de ma mère et attendis qu'elle rentre. Elle ne tarda pas, elle avait les bras chargé de courses. Elle ne devait pas travailler aujourd'hui. J'examinai de mon regard perçant ses traits fatigués, les rides aux coins de ses yeux et constatai l'apparition de cheveux gris. Je m'en voulus comme jamais car j'étais la cause de ses soucis.

-Maman ? Hésitai-je.

Elle sursauta et toutes ses courses tombèrent dans la rue. Je restai éloigné, attendant sa réaction. Elle traversa la rue et me serra dans ses bras avec soulagement. Elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Elle souffrait de solitude, j'étais la seule famille qui lui restait en dehors de ma cousine Shannon. Mais celle-ci vivait loin.

-Ne reste pas là, viens à la maison.

Je récupérai ses courses et la suivis jusqu'au premier. Elle avait du vendre notre maison de Denver à la mort de mon père et s'était exilée à Forks (moi à sa suite), la ville où elle avait vu le jour. Mes grands-parents y avaient vécu toute leur vie, mais je n'étais jamais venu, c'était toujours eux qui nous rendaient visite.

Dans son séjour, toujours rempli de photos de papa et de moi, elle m'invita à m'asseoir et se posa près de moi. Elle me détailla avec une étincelle dans le regard qui me donna du courage.

-Je t'écoute mon chéri.

-Je…

Son odeur me stressait, j'avais du mal à me concentrer.

-Tu es si différent…commença-t-elle voyant que j'hésitais.

Elle toucha ma joue, mes cheveux, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Même ta voix est… particulière.

Je me rendis compte, gêné, qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur internet avec l'aide d'une collègue et avait effleuré le domaine du paranormal. Elle me surprit par sa capacité à s'ouvrir à tout, elle ne semblait pas réfractaire à ce qui n'était pas naturel mais elle appréhendait…

-Tu as raison maman, il n'y a rien de normal dans tout ça. JE ne suis pas normal.

Elle attendit, vraiment prête à tout entendre.

-Je suis un vampire.

Voilà s'était lâché…

Et comme prévu, elle paniqua.

**Fin du flashback**

Je me garai sur le parking du personnel et attendit qu'elle sorte. Mon portable sonna : c'était Carlisle.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai eu ton message. C'est quoi cette histoire d'assassinat qui passe même aux infos jusqu'ici ?

Mon mal être amplifia.

-J'ai pas assuré et un élève est mort au lycée.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Tu avais raison d'avoir peur Edward, ton instinct ne t'avait pas trompé. J'arrive ce soir avec Jasper. Rejoins-nous à la villa dans la nuit. Nous allons nous occuper de cette Rosalie Hale.


	6. Le coeur a ses raisons

Relecture Brynamon.

J'ai mis un peu de temps. J'ai fêté les deux ans de ma Neela et les sept ans de ma Mya en seulement six jours d'intervalle.

En réponse à ta review supergirl971 : ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours. Pas évident de décrire les émotions de Jake lors de cette première mutation. En tout cas profite de la suite et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Merci à tous de me suivre, je suis comblée d'avoir autant de lecteurs !

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : Le cœur a ses raisons…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Toutes ces légendes étaient donc réelles !

« Pourquoi moi et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Des vampires sont arrivés en ville il y a peu et c'est pour ça que j'ai muté, ensuite ça a été au tour de Quil et toi maintenant. Quand ça m'est tombé dessus, j'ai cru devenir fou et personne ne m'avait prévenu, j'ai galéré avant d'avoir des réponses. Je comprends ta colère. »

Oui c'est clair, j'étais en colère.

« Mais comment je vais faire pour gérer ça ? »

« Nous sommes là. »

Je me tournai vers mon père qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment. Il paraissait effondré.

« Billy ne voulait pas que ça t'arrive…en fait il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive à aucun d'entre nous. »

« Il n'y est pour rien. Ce sont ces êtres sanguinaires qui sont à l'origine de tout ça donc notre seule chance de retrouver une vie normale est de les éliminer. »

Embry acquiesça.

« En tant que loups nous sommes plus rapides, plus forts, avec des crocs capables de déchiqueter un vampire. Notre odorat les repère aussi et nous sommes télépathes entre nous comme tu as pu le constater afin de mieux combattre. »

Je n'arrivai pas à me réjouir de tous ces faits nouveaux.

« Comment éviter que ça m'arrive en public ? »

« Tu parles de ta mutation ? Ça s'apprend, je te montrerai. »

« Et pour réintégrer mon corps, comment dois-je procéder ? »

J'écoutai ses explications tout en jetant des coups d'œil à mon père. Il était ailleurs. A quoi pensait-il ?

« Comment est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé au fait ? »

« La fille du shérif a prévenu Billy. »

Isabella…Peu à peu, je me détendis et tentai de me visualiser dans mon corps d'homme. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me compresser comme pour rentrer dans un élément trop petit. Ce fut un peu douloureux mais ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. Je me sentis comme aspiré et en ouvrant les yeux je vis mes mains et…

-Hey mais je suis tout nu ! M'écriai-je mortifié.

Embry renifla et mon père détourna les yeux. Je me dépêchai de retourner dans ma chambre pour me rhabiller rapidement.

Je me faufilai agilement vers mon dressing et pris un jean et un polo. Je fus tenté de ranger le chaos de ma chambre.

-C'est pas le moment, me repris-je.

Un coup d'œil vers le miroir en pied me rassura, je n'avais pas changé. Je me sentais comme un monstre, mais tant que ce n'était pas visible j'arriverai à le gérer, me persuadai-je.

Je retournai vers eux, ils étaient dans le séjour. Embry, redevenu humain, examinai mon intérieur d'un œil critique. Cela me passa au dessus.

-Je vais rester avec toi quelques jours, déclara mon père.

-Non je préfère…

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je ne te laisserai pas livré à toi-même, répliqua-t-il.

-Il n'a qu'à revenir à la réserve, déclara Embry.

-Je ne sais pas…hésitai-je.

-C'est sûr, c'est pas aussi classe que ta maison…

-Cela n'a rien à voir, me défendis-je, vexé.

-Alors viens et je t'entrainerai car il faut maintenant aller faire ce pour quoi nous sommes là.

-Oui, confirma mon père, car depuis le meurtre d'hier ça devient urgent.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ils me racontèrent les évènements de la veille au lycée de Forks. Effaré, je les regardai avec appréhension.

-Vous êtes sûrs… ?

-Oui c'est l'œuvre de l'un d'entre eux, affirma Embry. Et si on ne fait rien ça va recommencer. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit pas trop loin les uns des autres. Tu pourras renouer avec les anciens qui sont aussi les membres du conseil, ils te donneront toutes les explications que tu veux.

Je me renfrognai, j'étais un paria, j'avais oublié.

-C'est du passé mon fils plus la peine de revenir la dessus, déclara mon père avec justesse.

Je jetai un œil vers Embry, il me toisa avec froideur.

-Ne crois pas que ce sera si simple avec moi. Tu nous as laissé tombés Quil et moi, tout ça pour quoi ? Une meuf ? On était potes depuis l'enfance et tu nous as rayés de ta vie en quelques jours.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Embry.

-Ah oui ? Eclaire-moi ?

-Tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu…

Je me figeai, une camionnette se garait devant la maison avec la mienne en remorque. Je sortis de chez moi, d'autres voisins m'épiaient discrètement mais étrangement je les voyais très nettement. J'accostai, suspicieux, le gars qui descendit de sa camionnette.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous avec ma voiture ?

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit un papier.

-Je suis Franck, garagiste à Forks, Bella m'a demandé de remorquer votre voiture.

-Bella… ? Isabella Swan ?

-Elle-même ! C'est une de mes clientes et elle ne voulait pas que votre véhicule reste sur le bas coté de la route, on ne sait jamais.

Oui…je me rappelai être rentré avec elle…dans sa voiture.

-Et bien merci, dis-je en détaillant le papier qui se révéla être la facture. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte au niveau des frais !

Il me sourit ce qui ne fit que m'agacer. Il repartit après avoir laissée ma voiture dans l'allée. Je jetai un œil dans celle-ci. Où étaient mes affaires ? Troublé, j'allai m'en aller quand un truc attira mon attention, en me penchant je vis mon portable au sol. Je le saisis et déverrouillai l'écran. Il y avait au moins quinze appels en absence. Tous de Selena. Je composai le numéro du cabinet tout en rentrant dans la maison. Elle répondit immédiatement.

-Jacob ? Où êtes-vous ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la journée, j'étais si inquiète !

-J'étais malade.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Un peu, je pense être là demain matin.

-Jacob tu n'y penses pas ! Intervint mon père.

-J'ai reporté vos rendez-vous comme j'ai pu, s'excusa Selena.

-Merci Selena, je vous le revaudrai…

-Et bien vous pouvez le faire dès demain, j'avais pris rendez-vous avec Melle Brandon demain matin à neuf heures juste avant que vous partiez pour vos visites à domicile. Est-ce que je maintiens le rendez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, ça ira. Je serais là. A demain Selena.

Je raccrochai sous le regard désapprobateur de mon père qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es encore instable Jacob, tu ne peux pas…

-J'ai un travail papa ! M'énervai-je. J'ai une employée, des patients qui comptent sur moi, j'ai ma fille à…

Je m'étranglai, réalisant que je n'allais plus pouvoir prétendre à la garde de Nina. Mon cœur s'emballa sous l'émotion et la colère. Je me mis à trembler.

-Calme-toi Jacob ! M'intimèrent Embry et mon père en chœur.

Je ne sais par quel moyen je parvins à me contrôler. Je respirai profondément pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester seul pour l'instant ? Insista mon père. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais j'ai des obligations papa, je ferai attention.

-Bon que fait-on ? S'impatienta Embry. Il est bientôt six heures.

-Je vais manger, je meurs de faim.

Je vidai mon frigo en un temps record avalant tout ce qui me tombait sous la main.

-Il te faudra une meilleure alimentation Jacob.

-Je ne mange pas comme ça d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? S'exclama Embry.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a un flic qui arrive vers ta maison.

-Comment ça ? Demanda mon père.

Il tira le rideau de la cuisine et déclara :

-Il a raison elle vient par ici.

-Elle ?

Je tiltai.

-C'est Isabella Swan.

-La fille du Shérif ?

-Oui.

-Embry, renvoie-la chez elle ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle se mêle de nos affaires ! Je lui avais pourtant dis de ne pas s'en occuper.

Je souris malgré moi. Elle pouvait se montrer obstinée, je commençai à connaitre certains traits de son caractère. Je soupirai en me levant.

-Non, je lui dois bien quelques mots.

-Mais…

-Je suis encore chez moi ! M'agaçai-je.

Elle sonna et j'allai ouvrir avec un certain empressement. Etrangement dans ces dernières horribles heures elle m'avait apporté de l'apaisement et je voulais l'en remercier. Son visage inquiet me troubla.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je voulais être sûre que vous alliez bien.

-Je vais mieux merci.

-Je suis soulagée de l'entendre.

-Entrez quelques minutes mon père est là ainsi qu'un de mes amis. Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'appeler mon père au fait, c'était vraiment une attention très délicate de votre part Isabella.

-Appelez-moi Bella.

Elle entra et je la conduisis au salon où mon père et Embry se tenaient raides comme des piquets. Elle détailla mon père.

Elle dû ressentir leur froideur car elle se tourna vers moi illico.

-J'ai vu que Franck vous avait ramené votre voiture.

-Oui. Merci encore.

Elle me fixa, interrogative. Elle n'osait cependant pas me questionner.

-On doit y aller Jacob, intervint mon père.

-Vous partez ?

-Je vais aller quelques jours chez mon père, décidai-je sur le coup. Je suis encore fatigué, ça me fera moins de route pour aller travailler. Et puis on ne sait jamais…

-Mieux vaut que vous ne restiez pas seul, finit-elle avec raison.

Je la regardai avec étonnement. Elle me sourit et je restai là, subjugué.

-Je vais vous laisser, je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, capitula-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

Je me reconnectai à la réalité et l'accompagnai, déçu aussi, à l'entrée. Une fois sur le perron, elle se tourna vers moi, hésitante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jacob ? Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle me scrutait avec ses yeux chocolat, je me sentis vulnérable soudainement. J'hésitai mais la raison l'emporta.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, désolé.

Je me rendis compte que ça me contrariait de ne pouvoir lui en parler. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ? Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Vous me rejetez comme ce matin.

-Non Bella, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas vous blesser.

-Je suis une grande fille, j'encaisse bien. Si vous ne voulez plus que je vous tourne autour dîtes-le franchement.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux et elle se jeta dans mes bras en m'enserrant le cou.

-Tant mieux car je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Ces mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche malgré moi. L'intensité de mes émotions me submergea. Comment n'avais-je pas saisi que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse alors que les signes étaient là. En quelques heures, il avait pris une place importante dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas hésité à faire des kilomètres juste pour le voir et entendre sa voix. J'étais inquiète, le croyant au plus mal. Finalement il allait mieux et j'étais quand même inquiète.

Oui, j'avais peur qu'il ne me rejette à nouveau et que cela me fisse mal.

-Bella…

Je frissonnai mais ne lâchai pas prise. Le visage enfouit dans son cou je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Je sentis à travers ses vêtements qu'il était toujours brulant. Je me reculai enfin pour lui demander :

-Tu as encore de la fièvre ?

-Non.

-Mais pourtant…

-Jacob, on doit y aller ! Intima son ami qui se rapprocha de nous.

Immédiatement, j'eus envie de le frapper.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'on parle ! L'agressai-je.

Il me lança un regard effrayant, me rappelant celui que m'avait lancé Jacob à son réveil ce matin. Je ne reculai pas cette fois et fis même un pas en avant. Il eut un rictus.

-Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ! Sifflai-je.

Automatiquement ma main se posa sur mon ceinturon, effleurant mon arme. Son sourire disparut tandis que Jacob me retint d'une main sur l'épaule.

-On se calme.

J'obtempérai et reculai mais mon amertume était présente.

-Embry ramène papa, je vous rejoins après.

-Tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état, je dois rester.

-Je peux l'emmener ! M'interposai-je.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Je savais que je ne m'étais pas fait des amis mais je m'en fichai. Il me fit entrer dans son salon. Il m'examina mais je ne savais pas ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Je rosis sous cette insistance. Je commençai à regretter mon impulsion.

-Dis quelque chose !

-Tu voulais vraiment le flinguer ?

Interloquée, je bafouillai :

-Mais non enfin…

-Tu semblais tellement contrariée.

-Il s'est interposé entre nous, et ça a eu l'air de le réjouir.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression et il ne s'est pas interposé, le défendit-il.

-A peine !

-Il voulait m'empêcher de dire une bêtise.

Sur mes gardes, j'attendis la suite.

-Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là j'aimerai comprendre une chose…continua-t-il.

-…

-Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

Je me figeai. Il secoua la tête, il commença à marcher de long en large. Il grogna, soupira, se parla dans sa barbe.

Je ne comprenais pas son manège. Après cinq minutes, je m'agaçai.

-Je vais te faciliter la tâche, je m'en vais !

-Tu es mon taxi ! Me rappela-t-il.

-Débrouilles-toi tout seul !

Je partis vers l'entrée, la gorge nouée.

-Attends !

Sa façon de le dire m'obligea à m'arrêter. Il fut dans mon dos la seconde suivante pourtant je ne l'avais pas entendu se déplacer. Je me sentis envahi par sa chaleur, son odeur, sa force. Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

-Ne pars pas, murmura-t-il.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, soufflai-je.

Je serrai les poings sous l'appréhension de la réponse. Il enroula ses mains autours des miennes. Ce contact inattendu m'électrisa.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE CULLEN<strong>

Dix jours auparavant

-C'est l'heure Edward, lui lançai-je.

-J'arrive dans une minute.

-Rejoins-moi à la voiture dans ce cas.

Je me dirigeai vers ma BMW et grimpa l'esprit un peu saturé. Je cherchai encore ce que je pourrais dire à Edward avant de le lâcher dans la nature.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Le trajet vers Forks se fit en silence, nous roulâmes de nuit pour aller plus vite. Je devais être de retour à Seattle le soir même car je travaillais.

Je le sentais tendu, je préférai ne rien dire cependant. Il me demanda de le déposer près de son ancien appartement. Je n'étais pas pour mais il insista. A neuf heures je le posai et le briefai une dernière fois. En le quittant j'eus comme un pincement. Un an avec lui, je m'étais habitué à le voir à la maison comme Jasper. D'ailleurs celui-ci, impressionné par son acharnement, avait décidé de reprendre ses études à l'université. J'étais heureux pour lui. Il y avait du bon dans tout ce malheur. Heureusement ! Cela rendait mes crises de culpabilité plus supportables.

Absorbé dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas immédiatement la voiture arrivant en face. Quand celle-ci fit une embardée, je freinai brusquement et me rangeai sur le bas côté en urgence.

-Non ! Suppliai-je. Faites que je n'aie pas à recommencer…

Je sortis juste au moment où le pare-brise explosa. Je fus à coté du véhicule en un millième de seconde et j'aperçus une jeune fille en sang, assommée. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et arrachai la portière. L'odeur du sang m'assaillit, ma gorge me brûla intensément mais je passai outre et l'extirpai du véhicule. Je l'allongeai au sol et observai ses réactions. Elle était consciente et lucide, une bonne chose déjà, il n'y avait que des blessures artificielles à première vue. Je passai un appel aux urgences et attendis leur arrivée.

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser plusieurs fois mais je l'en dissuadai.

Je fus autorisé à monter dans l'ambulance comme j'étais médecin. L'infirmier me demanda des informations sur l'accident. La jeune femme me détailla longuement ce qui me troubla quelque peu. Elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et me demanda de contacter son père. Elle sombra ensuite dans une sorte de somnolence mais les constantes étant bonnes, cela ne m'alerta pas. Une fois entre de bonnes mains, je m'en allai discrètement car je n'étais pas en avance. Je coupai à travers bois pour aller récupérer ma voiture et partis directement au travail. Le lendemain matin, Jasper m'informa de l'appel de la mère d'Edward, je pris la communication en cours.

Et bien sûr, ça s'était mal passé.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ELIZABETH MASEN<strong>

Hier soir

Bientôt dix neuf heures, je n'avais qu'une hâte : terminer ces dernières longues minutes de travail pour rentrer à la maison et me faire couler un bon bain. J'avais mal aux jambes et au dos. Je n'étais plus toute jeune et mon corps me le faisait savoir. J'aimais mon travail mais parfois j'aurais voulus autre chose pour combler ma solitude. Edward faisait de son mieux mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui et à ce qu'il traversait. Je m'en voulus de l'avoir rejeté au départ.

_**Flashback**_

_-Je suis un vampire._

_Les mots résonnèrent dans le silence qui suivit son annonce. J'intégrai le sens de ses paroles et mes yeux se remplirent d'horreur. J'eus un mouvement de recul tout en posant une main sur mon cœur. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, des images défilèrent devant mes yeux. Des images atroces. _

_Il tendit sa main vers moi mais je me levai pour m'éloigner de lui._

_-Non ! Criai-je avec hystérie._

_Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je partis dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai toute la nuit. Je pleurai sans fin, le cœur brisé. Jamais je n'avais douté que sa révélation puisse être fausse et c'est ce que qui me fit mal. Je m'endormis d'épuisement et me levai groggy, avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Le réveil affichait neuf heures et quart. J'avais perdu mes repères, je me demandai pourquoi j'étais si mal et ce fut là que tout me revint en mémoire. Je me levai précipitamment, vacillai et tombai de tout mon long. J'eus un mal fou à me relever._

_Vide, la maison était vide. Oh non…_

_Je cherchai mon portable et l'appelai, mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois. La sonnerie fut interminable. Il ne décrocha pas. Je l'appelai sans relâche. Lassée de me trouver face à un mur, je réfléchis posément. Il n'avait pas d'amis ici, nous n'avions pas de famille ici non plus, vers qui pouvait-il se tourner ?_

_Je composai le numéro du seul endroit où j'étais sûre d'avoir une réponse. _

_-Allô ?_

_-Je suis Beth Masen, la mère d'Edward. Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_-Jasper Whitlock. _

_Je me raidis car je reconnus la voix de celui qui était avec mon fils quand je l'avais retrouvé. Je pensai parler à Carlisle Cullen. Edward avait l'air d'avoir de l'estime pour lui. Enfin c'est ce qui était ressorti de nos nombreuses conversations téléphoniques._

_- Carlisle n'est pas là ?_

_-Il n'est pas encore rentré. Oh attendez, il arrive, patientez un instant._

_Je ruminai…_

_-Madame Masen, Carlisle à l'appareil. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Je voudrais que vous transmettiez un message à mon fils._

_- Où est Edward ?_

_Son inquiétude m'étonna. Elle ne semblait pas feinte._

_-Il m'a tout dit et j'ai mal réagi._

_Il y eut un soupir._

_-Je sais. Je suis une mère horrible._

_-Mais non, je ne vous blâme pas madame. Vous avez réagi normalement. C'était prévisible…_

_Je ne me sentis pas mieux en entendant cela. Au contraire. _

_-Dîtes-lui de rentrer à la maison. J'ai à lui parler._

_-Il vaudrait mieux…_

_-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! M'avez-vous demandez le mien en le transformant ? Ne le niez pas, je sais que c'est vous._

_Il y eut un blanc._

_-L'odeur de son sang m'a attiré, m'avoua-t-il finalement. Je l'ai trouvé baignant dans son sang sur le parking du lycée, il avait été battu à mort…je n'ai pas eu le choix ! C'était ça ou la mort._

_-Oh mon dieu, m'écriai-je au bord de la nausée._

_-Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?_

_-Non…_

_Deux heures plus tard il était de retour, deux longues heures où j'avais réfléchi, culpabilisé et réalisé une chose essentielle. Je guettai par la fenêtre et me figeai dès qu'il apparut sur le trottoir d'en face. J'ouvris la fenêtre et lui fit signe. Il ne bougeait pas. _

_-Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, lui criai-je sans ménagement._

_Il esquissa un léger sourire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père quand il faisait ce petit sourire. Savoir qu'un peu d'Anthony vivait à travers lui était quelque chose qui me réchauffait le cœur au quotidien. Il entra dans le hall et la seconde d'après il était là._

_-Tu as fait vite, m'étonnai-je._

_Il ne répondit pas. Il m'en voulait, je le comprenais, je l'avais tant déçu._

_-Tu ne m'as pas déçu maman et je ne t'en veux pas du tout._

_Il était perspicace, comme toujours._

_-Ça n'a rien à voir, j'entends ce que tu penses maman._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_-C'est une particularité de ma transformation._

_Mais… c'est impossible._

_-Si ça l'est. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi._

_Après quelque secondes de stupéfaction, je me repris._

_-Je suis désolée mon chéri. _

_-Ne le sois pas. Je suis répugnant._

_Je traversai le mètre qui nous séparait pour l'enlacer. _

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur cette terre._

_J'étais un peu plus petite que lui, je dus lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux mais il ne me regardait pas._

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour ne pas être totalement un monstre, dit-il d'un air triste._

_-Tu n'es pas…_

_-Si je le suis ! Mais j'essaie de ne faire de mal à personne. _

_-Même pas à celui qui t'a agressé ? Personne ne t'en voudrait si…_

_Je ne finis pas ma phrase car il se tourna brusquement vers moi, visiblement surpris et choqué. Même s'il avait changé physiquement, il était resté le même. J'en étais persuadée. Il suffisait de voir sa réaction en ce moment même. _

_-Ne pars plus jamais, dis-je finalement pour clore le sujet._

_**Fin du flashback**_

-C'est l'heure Beth, arrête de rêvasser.

Je revins à la réalité. Et finis ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ma collègue Anita, qui venait de me lancer cette pique me sourit d'un air taquin.

-C'est qui l'heureux élu ?

-Tu es bête, je pensais seulement à mon fils.

-Il en a de la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aime autant.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été là pour lui.

Devant mon air triste, elle vint me poser la main sur l'épaule.

-Allez Beth, la journée est finie. Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer.

J'acquiesçai. Je partis me changer, pris mon sac et descendis par l'ascenseur. A peine sortie, quelqu'un me héla.

-Et Beth, ça va beauté ?

-Bernie ? Je te croyais parti depuis longtemps.

Oh non, quel pot de colle celui-là. Il ne comprenait pas ce que non voulait dire. Le hall était désert comme par hasard. Il commençait à me faire peur. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser enquiquiner mais sa stature de videur de boîte de nuit n'était pas à prendre à la légère et il s'en servait pour intimider tout le monde moi y compris. Il ne comprenait rien à la subtilité de la séduction.

-Je t'attendais poulette.

-Je ne suis pas ta poulette Bernie. Je dois te laisser.

-Même pas le temps pour un café, chérie ?

-Non vraiment, répliquai-je sèchement.

-T'as bien cinq minutes, allez viens.

Il me saisit le bras un peu trop brutalement.

-Tu me fais mal !

-Lâchez-ma mère ! Ordonna une voix calme.

Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Bernie toisa Edward sans me lâcher pour autant. Mon cœur eut un raté en voyant les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir curieusement. Bernie persista à mon grand désarroi. Je sentis la catastrophe arriver. La main d'Edward saisis le poignet de Bernie et il y eut un horrible bruit de craquement. Edward le relâcha illico tandis que Bernie se plia sous la douleur.

-Putain, il m'a pété le poignet, hurla Bernie rouge de colère et de douleur.

Edward se posta devant lui sans une once de peur.

-Je vous conseille de rester loin de ma mère à l'avenir, est-ce bien clair ?

Devant le mutisme de Bernie, il insista.

-Je vous aurais prévenu. Si vous la touchez encore une fois…

-Edward, non !

Je posai ma main sur son bras afin d'éviter qu'il ne dise une bêtise. Il se stoppa et pris mon sac.

-Viens maman, rentrons.

Je sentis l'appréhension me gagner en imaginant toutes les répercussions de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperai de son cas.

-Edward…

- Tu te demandes ce que je fais là ? Me coupa-t-il. Je voulais juste t'éviter un trajet en bus pour une fois, dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. Et j'ai bien fait…

Il voulait masquer sa colère mais je la percevais malgré tous ses efforts.

Je pris place côté passager et attachai ma ceinture. Nous étions à peine sur la nationale qu'il me lança :

-Je vais déménager maman.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est plus prudent.

-Je ne crains rien avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas moi le danger.

J'eus la chair de poule craignant le pire.

-Il y a eu un meurtre au lycée ce matin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un cri s'échapper de ma bouche.

-Un élève a été tué, continua-t-il. Et ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un humain.

-Tu sais qui est à l'origine de ça, constatai-je.

-Oui.

-Que vas-tu faire pour y remédier ?

Il me détailla avec intérêt surement surpris par ma réaction non protectrice envers lui.

-Regarde la route.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin maman.

-Tiens donc.

-Pour en revenir à ta question, oui je vais y remédier. Carlisle arrive ce soir avec Jasper, je vais les rejoindre.

Je me crispai. Je ne l'aimais pas ce Jasper.

-Tu ne le connais pas maman.

Zut, il m'entendait. Il esquissa un sourire puis soupira.

-Je suis content qu'il vienne car je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Eux le savent ?

-Oui. Carlisle est un vampire depuis plus de cent ans et Jasper depuis presque trente ans.

-Hum…

-Je vais aller vivre dans sa maison secondaire, elle est un peu à l'écart mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Je viens avec toi ce soir, annonçai-je soudainement.

-Non !

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il se trame. Et je veux vous aider !

Edward freina et se gara. Nous étions arrivés devant chez nous. Il tourna vers moi un regard empli d'effroi.

-Je te l'interdis !

Il sortit de la voiture sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte et je le toisai en sortant.

-Je suis ta mère Edward, tu n'as rien à m'interdire !

-Si, j'ai ce droit ! Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus et je te protègerai, même malgré toi.

Oo0oO

Je pénétrai dans le domaine de Carlisle Cullen. Ce ne fut pas facile d'obtenir son adresse. Il faisait nuit noire et je frissonnai. La villa était éclairée un peu plus loin heureusement. J'étais trop loin pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Je n'en menais pas large et je commençai à regretter de ne pas avoir écouté Edward. Néanmoins je voulais savoir ce qui se préparait, je voulais être sûre aussi qu'Edward ne risquait rien. Ils me l'avaient pris une fois et je ne les laisserai pas recommencer sans me battre. Edward était parti depuis une heure de la maison. Il n'était pas loin de vingt deux heures.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire cinq mètres que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un Edward furibond. Il fut près de moi dans la seconde et je sursautai, surprise.

-Tu es vraiment rapide.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu faisais tout pour penser à des choses sans intérêt à la maison.

-Si tu savais ce que je préparais tu m'en aurais empêchée.

Il leva les bras au ciel comme en signe d'impuissance. A croire que je lui tapais sur le système.

-C'est le cas ! S'énerva-t-il.

Ce fut dur de ne pas bouder comme une adolescente.

-Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit en sortant de la voiture tout à l'heure c'est valable pour moi aussi, ça va dans les deux sens.

Il sembla comprendre et se radoucit.

Un homme apparut sur le perron.

-Ok, dit-il simplement. Carlisle est d'accord, tu peux rester.

C'était donc lui Carlisle. De plus près il était très très bel homme.

-Maman !

-Quoi ?

Il soupira. Carlisle me salua avec gentillesse et retenue. Jasper resta en retrait et me salua froidement.

J'avais apparemment interrompu une conversation animée. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Finalement Jasper eut gain de cause car j'approuvais sa méthode et que Carlisle, quoique réticent, n'était pas contre. Edward était trop gentil et même si j'aimais ce trait de caractère, là ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait. Je lui en fis la remarque. Il se ferma un peu plus et s'éloigna.

-Bien, déclara Jasper. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord il faut trouver l'appât.

-Je suis partante, dis-je avec conviction.

-Très bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Jasper.

Celui-ci se retrouva encastré dans le mur face à moi.

-Edward ! M'écriai-je, éberluée par sa force physique.

-Tu laisses ma mère en dehors de ça !

Carlisle tenta de les séparer.

-Lâche-moi ! S'agaça Jasper.

J'admirai son self-control. Je me demandai pourquoi Edward s'énervait, ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

-Je m'énerve parce qu'il te prend pour un objet. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'attachement que j'ai envers toi. Il n'a pas eu de parents, il a été élevé dans un orphelinat.

-Je t'interdis de déballer ma vie !

Jasper rageait et il réussit, je ne sais comment (vu la vitesse de l'action), à retourner la situation à son avantage.

Cette fois ce fut Edward qui eut le visage écrasé contre le mur. Carlisle lui s'était retrouvé éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je voulus allez vers Edward mais le regard peiné de Jasper me reteint. Il lâcha Edward qui se releva en s'excusant. Son regard appuyé dans ma direction finit par me détourner de Jasper. Edward fronça les sourcils et son regard devint glacé. Pour la première fois, j'eus du mal à le reconnaitre et me fit toute petite.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages maman !


	7. Incertitudes

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

supergirl971 : Mince, t'as pas apprécié le tutoiement ? Moi je n'en pouvais plus, quand on se sent proche de quelqu'un on ne le vouvoie pas. C'est trop formel !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7: INCERTITUDES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Hier soir

La nuit fut longue. Je raccompagnai ma mère contre sa volonté. J'étais furieux, elle se montrait d'une inconscience rare. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle me demanda de me montrer moins obstiné. Je n'en crus mes oreilles. Une dispute éclata et elle se demanda pourquoi j'étais autant à cran moi qui était quelqu'un de si calme d'ordinaire. Je lui rappelai alors que je n'étais plus le même suite à mon agression et à ma transformation.

Je l'avais laissé sur le pas de la porte et étais repartis en lui demandant d'éviter de revenir chez Carlisle. Mieux valait arrêter de lui interdire des choses. Je savais qu'elle travaillait le lendemain, j'avais donc une chance de la tenir éloignée quelques heures.

De retour à la villa, j'avais accosté Jasper. Il était encore furieux de notre altercation précédente. Il refusa toute discussion et s'en alla dans la nuit.

Carlisle qui avait assisté à la scène me rejoignit.

-Tu dois te montrer plus diplomate avec lui.

-Il prend ma mère pour un cobaye ! M'exclamai-je.

-Il cherche à bien faire, il faut arrêter cette prédatrice.

-Pas au détriment de ma mère ! M'indignai-je.

-Que proposes-tu donc dans ce cas ?

-Demain, je vais au lycée repérer si elle est là. Vous m'accompagnez et on la traque jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape.

-L'idée du piège de Jasper est plus cohérente !

-Non ! Hors de question de mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger !

Carlisle soupira :

-Je sais que tu as raison mais c'est beaucoup de vies qui risquent d'être volées si nous n'agissons pas. Il ne faut pas rater notre coup sinon elle se méfiera et l'attraper deviendra alors beaucoup plus difficile.

-Je sais mais tentons d'abord ma technique…

-Bon, si tu es sûr de toi, nous t'accompagnerons demain matin.

-Je devrais d'abord faire un détour par le poste de police. Je suis convoqué.

-Ah quel sujet ? Se renseigna Carlisle.

-Le meurtre de Michael Newton.

-Pourquoi es-tu convoqué ? Es-tu soupçonné ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai eu une altercation avec lui il y a deux jours. Et il y avait beaucoup de témoins.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

-Cela ne présage rien de bon.

Je ne m'en faisais pas. J'avais un alibi.

-Ce ne sera qu'une formalité, le rassurai-je.

Ce matin

J'arrivai en avance au poste de police. Je demandai à l'accueil si Bella était là, un officier m'informa qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Je ressortis en espérant intercepter Bella avant sa prise de poste. Mais elle ne vint pas. A sa place je vis arriver le shérif Swan. Il me demanda ce que j'attendais. Je lui fis part de la convocation de Bella. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? Mais où est-elle passée ?

« Où a-t-elle passé la nuit ? »

Je tressaillis. Elle avait découché ? Je me sentis bête de ressentir de la jalousie après tant d'années. Elle avait sa vie maintenant et c'était de ma faute si nous avions rompu.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et franchit le seuil. Je le suivis avec réticence. Il semblait de mauvais humeur. Il questionna quelqu'un qui lui confirma que Bella n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se tourna vers moi :

-Suivez-moi, je vais prendre votre déposition.

Il n'était pas ravi de ce contretemps, il devait se rendre dans la ville voisine pour une affaire similaire. Je restai à l'affut, des fois qu'il ait des infos pouvant nous aider à capturer Rosalie et ses pairs. Car elle ne pouvait être seule ici. Il y en avait forcément d'autres.

Nous allâmes dans une petite pièce tout au fond dans laquelle se trouvait une table unique et deux sièges.

-On se croirait dans une salle d'interrogatoire, fis-je remarquer.

-C'est le cas, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Décontenancé, je m'installai en face de lui.

-Commençons.

Il sortit son stylo et son calepin.

-Il ne manque plus que les vitres teintées avec vos supérieurs derrière en train d'écouter.

-Vous vous êtes cru dans une série télévisée ? Rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

-Vous n'êtes pas Gil Grissom ? Me moquai-je gentiment.

-Qui ?

-Laissez tomber.

-Encore un héros de ces pseudos séries policières carrément fantaisistes ! S'agaça-t-il.

-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

-On croirait entendre ma fille !

-Oui, Bella adore « Les Experts ».

Le chef Swan s'immobilisa et plissa les yeux.

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

Quel imbécile ! J'allais me le mettre à dos inutilement. Voyant que j'hésitai, il se leva comme pour être menaçant. Ce qu'il n'était pas à mes yeux. Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, il sortit son portable de sa poche.

-Je vais le lui demander ce sera plus simple.

Etonné par ce revirement (il réagissait au quart de tour) je me décidai à parler, je ne voulais pas qu'il l'embarrasse de la sorte.

-Bella et moi sommes sortis ensemble il y a quelques années.

-Vraiment ?

Il se rembrunit, très contrarié par cette nouvelle.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas…elle ne me parle jamais de ses copains.

-C'est une partie de sa vie qu'elle n'arrive pas à partager avec vous, lui expliquai-je.

Blessé, il me dévisagea avec encore plus d'hostilité. Je préférai ne pas continuer. Je regardai ma montre.

-Je dois reprendre les cours dans moins d'une heure.

-Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Newton.

Je lui relatai les faits qu'il nota.

-Dites-moi où vous étiez entre sept et neuf heures hier matin.

-Avec ma mère chez elle.

-Vous y êtes domicilié ?

-Oui.

-Le nom de votre mère?

-Elizabeth Masen.

-Son nom ne me dit rien. Nous irons l'interroger pour confirmer votre alibi.

Je lui fournis son adresse et lui communiquai qu'elle ne travaillait pas demain. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de me faire déraper. Je me raidis.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il vous avait menacé l'an passé, déclara-t-il.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Newton vous aurait dit que votre poste ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Je revisualisai la scène. La seule présente lors de cet échange était Sarah Janssen. Quelle enquiquineuse celle la !

-Je n'ai pas pris ses propos au sérieux, dis-je calmement.

-Le soir même vous vous faisiez agresser.

Je me pétrifiai.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-J'en ai été informé que très récemment.

-Par qui?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas!

Il pensa à une femme mais son esprit revint à son interrogatoire.

-Donc je disais que le jeune Newton vous agresse et un an plus tard vous revenez travailler pour vous venger.

-C'est ridicule !

-Vraiment ?

Je serrai les lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas revenu pour une vendetta. Je voulais juste retrouver une vie normale.

-Pourquoi dans le lycée où vous avez été battu à mort ?

Je tentai de refouler ces horribles souvenirs.

-Parce que ma vie est ici et que j'aime mon travail.

Peu convaincu, il continua de prendre des notes.

-Vous aviez peut-être peur que votre agresseur ne recommence et vous l'avez neutralisé.

J'hésitai.

-J'ai effectivement une appréhension concernant une éventuelle future agression mais je ne me ferai pas justice moi-même.

-Heureux de l'entendre.

Il se leva subitement.

-Merci d'être passé et ne quittez pas la ville.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Oo0oO

Je hâtai le pas vers ma voiture. Carlisle et Jasper m'y attendaient. Celui-ci ne me jeta même pas un regard. Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il pensait. Il programmait déjà un plan de rechange, la confiance régnait ! Je dus me garer à l'extérieur du lycée car il y avait énormément de contrôles et que les visiteurs étaient restreints.

-Nous allons surveiller les alentours, sillonne le lycée et appelle-nous si elle est à l'intérieur, me briefa Carlisle.

Je pris ma sacoche et partis d'un pas vif à l'intérieur de l'établissement. A peine dans le bâtiment, je perçus sa présence. Elle n'était pas loin. Je passai par la case secrétariat où je préférai ne pas m'attarder. La secrétaire se demanda si la police m'avait contacté mais le téléphone sonna l'empêchant de me poser la question. Je partis fureter aussi vite que je pus, croisant élèves et professeurs. Je m'agaçai de voir que beaucoup d'entre eux me soupçonnaient. Certains m'évitaient subtilement et d'autres plus ouvertement. Je me rapprochai de Rosalie Hale quand une pensée me perturba. Je changeai de direction vers celui qui, en m'ayant aperçu, s'était caché. Il stressait de me voir car il craignait que je le reconnaisse. Il essaya de fuir vers le hall d'entrée. La sonnerie retentit et un flot d'élèves sortit des salles de cours. Je persistai à le trouver parmi ce déluge d'odeurs et de pensées mais rapidement l'odeur de Rosalie reprit le dessus. Elle sentit mon odeur et bifurqua dans une intersection de couloir. Elle avait peur. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je la pris en chasse pour qu'elle sorte du bâtiment. Elle tomba dans mon piège, je pris mon portable et appelai Carlisle.

-Elle arrive.

-On s'en occupe, retourne travailler.

-Mais…

-Ne va pas éveiller encore des soupçons !

Je reconnus qu'il n'avait pas tord à contrecœur.

-On te dira ce qu'il en est.

Je raccrochai, fébrile et contrarié. Il y avait cette femme qui avait des informations sur mon agression et aussi j'étais à deux doigts de trouver mon agresseur. Son odeur était restée imprégnée dans mes narines. Je ne tarderai pas à découvrir son identité et ses raisons. Je ne me vengerai pas, je voulais juste comprendre…

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER WHITLOCK<strong>

A deux, cela allait être compliqué de l'arrêter. J'en voulais toujours à Edward de s'être opposé à mon plan mais avec du recul je comprenais un peu sa réaction. Il semblait être attaché à sa mère. Et elle aussi, c'était palpable. Tout ça m'avait dérangé et quand Edward avait balancé ma vie comme ça devant elle, je m'étais senti misérable.

Carlisle me fit signe que c'était le moment et nous sortîmes de la voiture. L'odeur nous parvint de façon diffuse mais c'était suffisant. Nous la suivîmes normalement jusque vers la forêt et elle s'éloigna subitement plus vite. Nous nous élançâmes donc à sa suite. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de traquer mes semblables mais dans ma vie humaine, j'étais le meilleur pour échapper à la police. Je connaissais le mode de penser de celui qui fuit. J'avais, à 21 ans, une longue carrière de fuyard. J'avais d'abord traversé les états pour braquer des petites banques pour ensuite me lancer dans le grand banditisme. J'étais bien dans cette vie là. J'avais fui mon dernier foyer d'accueil pour suivre ma copine de l'époque. C'était elle qui m'avait permis de me trouver une identité propre. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Lors d'un casse, elle s'était faite prendre et m'avait supplié de fuir. J'étais recherché par la police et pas elle. Elle m'avait promis de revenir au plus vite mais elle était morte en prison dans des conditions plus que floues. Cette nouvelle m'avait fait mal, j'avais voulu tout abandonner.

Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit…

_Flashback_

_Il y a trente ans…_

_Au volant de ma Dodge Challenger, je roulai en direction de l'autoroute, non loin de Seattle. J'avais échappé de peu à un barrage de police. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Je voulais rejoindre le Canada. En roulant toute la nuit j'y parviendrai et je serai plus tranquille. Il fallait que je me reconstruise. J'étais malheureux, j'en voulais au monde entier. Je saisis la bouteille de whisky sur le siège passager. Je bus au goulot et éclatai d'un rire de désespoir. Je commençai à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Je me sentis libre et plus serein. Je refermai la bouteille et la posai à côté de moi. Je mis la musique à fond et chantonnai à tue-tête : Satisfaction des Rolling Stones._

_Je ralentis car il y avait une intersection. Je m'arrêtai au feu rouge, toujours à fond dans ma musique. Je repartis tranquillement au vert et ensuite à part des crissements de pneus et un bruit de tôle froissée, je ne perçus rien d'autre._

_Je rouvris les yeux, engourdi, je voyais trouble. Ma tête avait dû heurter le pare-brise car il était fissuré, il y avait du sang qui coulait de mon front. Je distinguai une odeur de fumée. Mon cœur se compressa et tambourina de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que je comprenais ce qui se passait. Je voulus me dégager mais ma jambe était coincée. Le capot avant était soulevé. Il y avait le feu quelque part, la voiture risquait d'exploser à tout moment. J'allais donc mourir bêtement ici…_

_-Aidez-moi ! Hurlai-je comme un damné._

_J'avais chaud, la fumée me fit tousser. Je tirai encore sur ma jambe. Le sang coulait par goutte sur mon jean. L'effet anesthésiant de l'alcool se dissipait, une douleur intense me fit gémir tandis que je commençai à perdre pied._

_Il y eut un autre bruit de tôle et un homme apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il était comme un ange, irréel et beau. Je me demandai si j'étais mort. _

_-Tenez bon ! Dit l'homme-ange. _

_Il semblait paniqué. Il arriva à dégager ma jambe, je ne sais comment et me fit glisser au sol. Je criai car mes côtes me faisaient souffrir._

_-Je vais appeler les secours._

_Je n'étais pas mort alors. Je fus pris de spasmes, je sentis la vie me quitter, cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien que je ne puisse faire. Un long râle s'échappa de ma gorge et je fermai les yeux._

_Fin du Flashback _

Je me rappellerai toute l'éternité du moment où les crocs de Carlisle avait percé la chair de mon cou. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la souffrance qui s'en était suivie.

-On se rapproche, me dit Carlisle.

Il avait raison. Nous nous étions éloignés de Forks. Elle avait ralenti. Pourquoi ?

-Reste en arrière Carlisle, je prends un raccourci pour passer devant elle.

Il acquiesça.

-Fais attention.

Je pris donc les devants en m'orientant judicieusement au travers des arbres, des rivières et des montagnes. Je finis par la dépasser et me postai devant elle. Elle repartit immédiatement en sens inverse pour se heurter à Carlisle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla-t-elle.

Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir. Elle manquait d'expérience. Elle tomba et nous la primes dans une posture mortelle. Les yeux exorbités par la peur, elle secoua la tête.

-Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas ! Je n'ai rien fait à Mike, il était déjà mort quand je suis arrivée à notre rendez-vous !

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

_-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre._

Encore sous le choc de sa révélation, je n'eus aucune réaction. Nous restâmes donc là…

-Bella ?

Jacob me lâcha les mains et me retourna face à lui. J'avais la gorge sèche et je ne savais quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, je m'y perdis dedans.

-Je ne sais si j'ai bien fait de te dire ça… commença-t-il.

Ce fut comme une douche glacée. Je dégageai mes épaules de ses mains.

-Tu regrettes déjà ce qui n'a même pas encore commencé, m'exclamai-je, cassante.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, qu'est-ce que tu peux être soupe au lait !

-Continue sur cette voie.

-Je veux juste te prévenir…

-Arrête de me prendre pour une enfant ! Le coupai-je avec virulence. Je vais avoir 24 ans !

-Pas besoin de me rappeler notre différence d'âge, se rembrunit-il.

-C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? M'étonnai-je, toute colère envolée.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, murmura-t-il.

Il se détourna et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé. Je le suivis, anxieuse. Il s'était renfermé à nouveau.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Ils ne sont plus là pour te censurer.

-Je n'en ai pas le droit. Qu'ils soient là ou pas n'y change rien.

Il soupira et frotta ses tempes.

-Tout va de travers…

Dans un élan de compassion, je me rapprochai de lui et posai la main sur son épaule. Il se leva.

-Je suis fatigué, tu veux bien me ramener chez mon père ?

-D'accord, rétorquai-je, blessée.

-Je vais prendre des affaires et j'arrive.

Il se leva et je le regardai s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Je repensai à ses paroles : il tenait à moi, aussi étrange que cela fut mais quelque chose le retenait. Ou quelqu'un. Je visionnai dans ma tête la scène avec son ami, il m'était déjà antipathique alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Moi qui étais contre les jugements hâtifs voilà que je m'y adonnais. Mécontente de mes réactions anormales je me levai à mon tour.

Je fis le tour du salon en ruminant. Je m'attardai sur sa bibliothèque, riche en livres de toutes sortes. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur les reliures de certains. Je l'imaginai alors en train de les parcourir, j'eus envie d'en prendre un au hasard. Je guettai son arrivée, personne en vue. Je pris un gros pavé, c'était un bouquin de médecine. Il y avait des notes griffonnées, je supposai que c'était son écriture. Elle était un peu « brouillon ». Je parcourus quelques pages et finis par abandonner, ne comprenant rien au jargon médical. En le refermant, une photo tomba du livre. Je me dépêchai de la remettre en place mais la curiosité l'emporta et j'y jetai un œil. Il y avait Jacob avec une femme. Une très belle femme brune et charnelle. Je ne me fis pas d'illusion : ce n'était pas une vieille copine de fac, c'était sa femme. Ils se tenaient par la taille, il la dévorait des yeux et semblait très amoureux. Elle, par contre souriait mais vers l'objectif et d'une manière un peu figée. La gorge nouée, je remis la photo à sa place et continuai ma visite. Il y avait des cadres photo accrochés au mur non loin de son home cinéma. En les examinant, je crus reconnaitre des traits similaires aux siens. C'était forcément des membres de sa famille. Je crus deviner qui était sa mère. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Je repensai tristement au dossier de l'accident…

Je reconnus aussi son père. Deux photos attirèrent mon attention. Hypnotisée par un visage angélique aux boucles brunes, je fixai des yeux noirs similaires à ceux de Jacob. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde…

-Non…murmurai-je.

-Je suis prêt !

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Pourtant j'avais l'ouïe fine d'habitude!

-Ok, allons-y, déclarai-je sans entrain.

Je partis vers ma voiture et attendis qu'il verrouille ses portes et ses volets. Il rentra sa voiture dans le garage et arriva enfin avec sa valise. Il s'installa côté passager et passa sa ceinture. Un silence pesant régna tandis que je démarrais. Après dix minutes de route, il se tourna vers moi.

-Pose-moi la question qui te démange.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai vu en train d'observer les photos.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscrète.

-Si je te le demande c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu as des enfants, constatai-je.

-J'ai une fille. Elle a trois ans.

L'entendre confirmer me mit une claque.

-Et le bébé ?

-C'est mon neveu.

Soulagée, je me sentis moins oppressée.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup.

-Je ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur.

-Il a quel âge ?

-Sur cette photo, il avait treize mois.

Il se tourna vers la vitre.

-Il est mort avant ses dix-huit mois.

Je déviai sur la route, sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je autant pour son neveu que pour ma réaction.

Il ne répondit pas et fixa la route. Un nouveau silence régna.

-Ces photos m'aident à ne pas oublier qui je suis ni d'où je viens, me confia-t-il subitement.

-Tu en as vraiment besoin ? M'étonnai-je.

-J'ai fait des erreurs, je me suis marié trop vite et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'allais dans la mauvaise voie. J'ai tourné le dos au miens pour répondre aux exigences de ma femme que je pensais légitimes à l'époque.

Je tressaillis. L'entendre dire « ma femme », me tuait.

-J'ai quitté cette ville, continua-t-il. J'ai laissé tomber mes amis.

-Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Le tout est de faire en sorte de les rattraper quand c'est possible.

Il ne répondit pas. Je le soupçonnai de regretter toutes ces confidences.

-Tu te méfies de moi ?

Je voulais rester neutre mais ma voix me trahit.

-Non…s'étonna-t-il. Quoique je devrais, je suis parfois d'une naïveté sans bornes dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments.

-Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut, ajoutai-je moins tendue. S'il fallait toujours supposer le pire, on ne ferait jamais de rencontre.

-Il aurait été dommage de ne pas te rencontrer.

Je frissonnai sous le compliment caché.

-Tu as froid ?

Il posa sa main brûlante sur la mienne. Je me sentis bien.

-Plus maintenant.

Il hésita, mais n'enleva pas sa main à ma grande satisfaction. Nous finîmes la route comme ça. Mes craintes, mes doutes, mes questions s'envolèrent durant ce laps de temps. Quand j'eus franchis la frontière Quileute, il m'indiqua le chemin pour aller chez son père. Il faisait nuit et je ne pus profiter du paysage pittoresque de la réserve. Charlie m'en avait parlé mais jamais je n'y avais mis les pieds. Il faut dire que je n'étais venue que rarement à Forks avant de venir y bosser. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une petite maison rouge, il y avait une dépendance à côté.

-Merci de m'avoir emmené.

Il fixa la maison puis soupira.

-Je ne t'invite pas à entrer.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il est tard, je vais rentrer chez mon père de toute façon.

Il m'observa.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-C'est le cas. Je dors mal depuis le meurtre d'hier. Je vois sans arrêt le visage de ce jeune.

-Ça n'a pas dû être facile, murmura-t-il.

-C'était la première fois, murmurai-je aussi.

Ma voix trembla sous l'émotion, le visage du jeune Newton collé sur mes rétines. Un contact brûlant me ramena sur terre. Il me caressait la joue du dos de sa main.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu souhaites en parler ?

Je me sentis gênée par ma faiblesse.

-Non ça va. Il faut que j'apprenne à encaisser.

-C'est pas un problème tu es une guerrière.

L'image me fit sourire et je croisai son regard qui pétillait. Et puis doucement il redevint sérieux tandis que je le dévisageai avec espoir. Je crus le voir amorcer un mouvement vers moi et j'attendis mais il se ravisa et retira sa main de ma joue.

-J'y vais. Je te vois bientôt.

Il descendit et prit sa valise. Il me fit un dernier signe et je fis marche arrière, dépitée.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Troublé, je me dirigeai vers la maison. J'étais à deux doigts de me laisser tenter mais j'avais résisté et malgré sa déception évidente, j'étais persuadé que c'était le bon choix. Je ne voulais pas me précipiter vu ce qui me tombait dessus en ce moment. Une fois sur le perron, je me tournai pour lui faire un signe de la main. Elle me le rendit et fit demi-tour, je l'observai s'éloigner en me demandant quand je la reverrai.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père, il était contrarié.

-Tu me surveilles maintenant, m'agaçai-je.

-Tu ne devrais pas la fréquenter, me lâcha-t-il d'un ton moralisateur qui acheva de m'énerver.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-C'est la fille du shérif, il ne faut pas que la police se mêle de nos affaires !

-Ils enquêtent sur ce meurtre donc, de toute façon, la police est déjà sur notre terrain.

-Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Je ne suis pas revenue pour que tu me dises comment gérer ma vie ! Je suis plus un enfant !

-Tes choix ne sont pas toujours judicieux !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien d'abord le choix de ta femme. Ensuite ton départ d'ici. Sans compter l'éloignement de ma petite-fille. Et maintenant tu divorces, ta fille va s'en aller et tu veux t'acoquiner avec la fille du shérif qui est bien jeune soit dit en passant.

Je restai bouche bée.

-Et comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira, continua-t-il, quand elle découvrira ce que tu es ?

-Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir…

-Donc tu avoues que tu comptes aller plus loin avec elle et, qu'en plus, tu veux baser cette relation sur un mensonge.

Son reproche fit mouche. Je me renfrognai et partis dans mon ancienne chambre. Je ne me rappelai pas qu'elle était si petite. Mon père arriva et toqua.

-Quoi ? Grognai-je.

-Tu as faim ?

-Pas trop. Je préfère rester seul.

-Ne sois pas comme ça. Tu ne sembles pas réaliser ce qui t'arrive.

-C'est le cas, avouai-je. J'ai l'impression que c'est un cauchemar. Que rien de cela n'est réel.

-C'est bien réel, nos légendes sont la preuve de cette existence.

-Oui, nos légendes…soupirai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, j'étais fatigué.

-Viens, on passe à table ensuite tu pourras te reposer, demain soir on a une réunion du conseil, tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Il s'en alla et je sortis mon portable. Je composai le numéro de Linda. Elle décrocha rapidement.

-Tu daignes me rappeler, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je veux parler à ma fille, répondis-je de la même façon en ignorant sa remarque.

-Certainement pas !

Ma tension monta d'un cran.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Passe la moi !

-Elle est déjà au lit, il n'est pas loin de neuf heures.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard. Déçu, je n'insistai pas.

-Je l'appellerai demain matin avant l'école.

-Tu as repris tes esprits ? Tu n'es plus en rogne ?

-Tu m'as poussé à bout, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Je vais passer pour un homme violent et instable.

-Tu es faible Jacob ! Et c'est ce qui m'a déplu chez toi au fur et à mesure de ces années. Laisse-nous partir ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

La colère s'amplifia et je me mis à trembler, incapable de lui répondre.

-Tu vois, constata-t-elle. Tu te laisses facilement dominer. Tu es pathétique.

Ma colère se transforma en rage.

-Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, continua-t-elle. Alors ne te met pas en travers de ma route ou tu le regretteras !

Tandis que mon cœur était prêt à sortir de ma poitrine, je lâchai le téléphone qui tomba au sol. Un gémissement s'échappa de moi et j'entraperçus mon père qui assista effaré à ma mutation. La douleur s'estompa rapidement et je m'élançai hors de la pièce aveuglé par la colère et bousculant mon père au passage. Je parcourus plusieurs centaines de mètres aussi rapidement que me permis mes jambes…mes pattes. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ce flot de sentiments insupportables. Je coupai à travers bois, me repérant avec une extrême facilité. Mue par une impulsion, je sortis du bois et atterris devant la route. Une voiture freina brutalement et dérapa. Je m'éloignai, nullement décontenancé et continuai ma route sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>J'ai vu Twilight 4 et c'était bien.<p>

Assez fidèle au livre, j'ai trouvé que les acteurs avaient mûri et que leur jeu était bien mieux.

Les scènes avec Jacob sont mes préférées mais le mariage, la lune de miel et la transformation de Bella c'était bien aussi.


	8. Prémices

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

supergirl971 : Perso, je la déteste aussi cette Linda lol. Et je ne pense pas que ça ira en s'arrangeant.

J'ai fêté hier mon anniversaire. Je n'ai plus envie de dire mon âge ça me déprime.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8: Prémices<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Mon dernier cours de la matinée se termina. J'eus envie d'accoster Sarah Janssen pour lui dire deux mots mais avec du recul, je ne trouvai pas cette idée judicieuse. Mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues. La matinée m'avait paru longue, obsédé par celui qui rôdait dans le lycée. Dire que j'avais failli l'avoir. Avait-il l'intention de recommencer ? Il allait avoir une belle surprise…

Malgré tout ça j'étais heureux d'avoir repris mon travail. Je reçus un sms sur mon portable.

« Rentre dès que possible. Carlisle.»

Fébrile, je me hâtai jusqu'à ma voiture. L'avaient-ils attrapée ? En route vers la villa, je pris le temps d'appeler ma mère car depuis hier nous ne nous étions pas revus, ni eus au téléphone.

-Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

-Je te rappelle dès que je suis en pause.

Et elle raccrocha sans cérémonie. Sceptique, je me demandai si elle était toujours en colère pour hier soir ? J'avais voulu l'écarter pour son bien. Ou alors c'était l'autre demeuré qui lui menait la vie dure ? Je fis un demi-tour en souplesse et pris la direction de l'hôpital. Après dix minutes, je me garai sur le parking visiteur et parcourus la distance me séparant de ma mère en un temps record tout en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite. Je montai au troisième étage et patientai tandis que la jeune femme du secrétariat se prenait la tête avec un homme peu compréhensif. Cet homme devait fournir certains documents pour je ne sais quel problème et affirmait les lui avoir remis. Il était de mauvaise foi mais persistait, c'était affligeant. Quand il s'en alla, elle me regarda avec férocité.

-Dure journée, lui dis-je simplement avec compassion.

Son visage se décrispa instantanément et elle me fit un sourire étincelant.

-Non, non, ça va…Que puis-je pour vous ?

Etonné sur le coup, je me ressaisis rapidement. J'avais déjà oublié l'effet vampire…

-Je voudrais voir ma mère c'est urgent, elle travaille dans ce service et se nomme Elizabeth Masen.

-Normalement ce n'est pas autorisé…mais bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle se leva prestement et passa des portes coulissantes opaques. Elle revint deux minutes après.

-Elle arrive.

Je la remerciai sincèrement et attendis.

-Et sinon…vous êtes célibataire ? Me questionna-t-elle sans détour.

Je ne sus que répondre car le cheminement de ses pensées ne m'avait pas emmené dans ce sens. Les femmes étaient vraiment des créatures étranges…

-Edward ? Que fais-tu ici ? Dit ma mère d'un ton où perçait le reproche.

Je l'examinai et remarquai ses yeux brillants et sa mâchoire contractée. Je craignis une autre agression.

-Vous avez réussi, c'est ça ? Me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation cette fois.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Carlisle veut que je les rejoigne à la villa, ils l'ont traquée ce matin, lui confiai-je doucement.

-Et que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ?

-Je m'inquiétais…

-Je vais bien.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air.

-C'est gentil de te soucier de moi, me remercia-t-elle en me caressant la joue. Mais ta place n'est pas ici.

Les pensées de la jeune femme du secrétariat me perturbèrent tandis qu'elle soupirait de déception. Elle était envieuse de ma mère, quelle idée déplacée ! Je pris sa main et m'éloignai avec elle. Je voulus savoir ce qu'il en était mais elle s'acharnait à penser à autres chose. Que me cachait-elle ?

-Maman ! M'agaçai-je.

-Non, c'est toi qui arrête ! Vas-y maintenant !

Et elle repartit travailler sans se retourner. Contrarié, je partis à la recherche de Bernie, il était la cause de son malaise. Je le pistai sans mal une fois au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'en allait du bâtiment. Je le rejoignis avant qu'il ne monte dans une voiture. Il sursauta en m'apercevant et se hâta de grimper dans la voiture. Une femme était au volant, le moteur tournait. Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer sa portière que je l'extirpai du véhicule. Il protégea son poignet emplâtré.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-il.

La jeune femme bondit hors du véhicule. C'était sa femme. Elle s'interposa entre nous. Je ne voulus pas la blesser alors je reculai par prudence.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? M'agressa-t-elle avec force.

-C'est rien Debbie, on y va, tenta Bernie pour calmer le jeu.

Il voulait protéger ses arrières, c'était consternant et affligeant.

-Je ne vous préviendrai pas une troisième fois, dis-je simplement à l'attention de Bernie.

-Mais je lui ai rien fait ! S'exclama-t-il, soudain énervé, c'est elle qui m'a agressé !

Il disait vrai. Stupéfait, je ne dis rien.

-Qui ça elle ? Intervint sa femme, je croyais qu'on venait juste pour donner ton arrêt de travail ?

Son esprit bouillonna tandis qu'elle arrivait à certaines conclusions, elle devint rouge. Elle n'était pas stupide, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la trompait apparemment et elle avait des soupçons depuis longtemps.

Je leur tournai le dos, je ne voulais pas me mêler de leur conflit, et partis vers ma voiture mais sa femme me rattrapa et me demanda des explications. Son mari à sa suite, semblait désespéré.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire Madame, affirmai-je.

Elle me regarda m'éloigner et je me sentis submergé par sa rage croissante. Je dus faire demi-tour car ses pensées me terrifièrent. Je passai devant elle, figée dans ses projets morbides et rejoignis son mari.

-Je vous conseille de vous débarrasser de l'arme planquée dans le carton à chaussure qui se trouve dans votre cagibi et vous feriez mieux de faire vos bagages illico si vous voulez rester en vie, lui murmurai-je avec conviction.

Il sursauta, abasourdi et regarda sa femme avec horreur. J'aurais pu essayer de la calmer mais je n'étais pas d'humeur clémente. Il allait devoir assumer ses actes.

Sur le trajet menant cette fois réellement à la villa, je repensai à ma mère. Elle avait su se défendre. Cette fois en tout cas… Au lieu de me réjouir, cela me fit peur car elle prenait des risques inconsidérés pour me montrer qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle.

Je me garai dans l'allée et me dépêchai d'entrer dans la villa.

-Carlisle ?

-Nous sommes là-haut.

Je reconnus l'odeur de Rosalie. Rassuré, je pénétrai dans une chambre réaménagée en salle de détente. Je ne pus réprimer ma surprise en découvrant Rosalie assise tranquillement dans un canapé. Elle se leva en me voyant et alla vers Carlisle car elle craignait ma réaction.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit-elle avec anxiété.

Je sondai son esprit, sa peur était réelle.

-Il était déjà mort quand je suis arrivée.

Elle ne mentait pas. Décontenancé, je regardai Carlisle sans comprendre.

-Mais alors qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-il.

-Redit-lui ce que tu nous as expliqués, intervint Jasper, toujours aussi pragmatique.

-Mike m'avait accostée à la fin de notre premier cours, il semblait sympa alors j'ai accepté de discuter avec lui.

-Tu comptais en faire ton diner ? Lui reprochai-je.

Elle me toisa sans honte.

-J'y ai pensé…oui… et puis on a sympathisé, réellement. On s'est vu le soir même en cachette. Il vivait un calvaire avec ses parents qui l'espionnait et sa copine qui était d'une jalousie effarante. Il n'est pas du tout celui qu'il parait être. Enfin…n'était pas …Il m'a parlé de vous et que vous lui aviez mis la honte devant tout le monde. Il voulait se venger. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider. Le lendemain, il m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il savait ce que j'étais. Je lui ai proposé qu'on se voie, je me posais plein de questions, et je ne savais pas quoi faire mais il m'a dit que le soir même il ne pouvait pas, il m'a proposé alors que l'on se voie le lendemain juste avant les cours. Je devais le rejoindre une demi-heure avant l'ouverture en passant par un endroit secret. Finalement, j'ai trouvé où il habitait et je me suis faufilée chez lui le soir même.

Elle s'arrêta.

-J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il croyait avoir deviné.

Elle était sincère et c'était très contradictoire avec ce que je percevais d'elle. Elle semblait forte, hautaine et froide mais au final…

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Il avait vraiment découvert mon secret. Il m'avait observée et certains trucs m'avaient trahie. Il était accro au surnaturel et il était heureux que je sois entrée dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas peur. C'était étrange…

-Vous étiez amoureuse, affirmai-je.

-Non, se défendit-elle. C'est ridicule ! On était juste amis.

Je n'insistai pas, ne voulant pas la déranger sur ce point. C'était personnel.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous retournée au lycée aujourd'hui ? Vous saviez que j'allais vous soupçonner et…

-Je voulais juste récupérer des affaires et partir loin d'ici, me coupa-t-elle.

-Si ce n'est pas elle, qui est-ce ? Un autre vampire ? S'impatienta Jasper.

-Je suis seule ici.

-Vous mentez, déclarai-je calmement.

Elle sursauta. Et me fusilla du regard.

-Qui est Emmett ? Continuai-je, sans me laisser perturber.

Bouche bée, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-C'est mon ex, il me poursuit sans relâche. Comment… ?

-Pourquoi ? La coupai-je.

-On a rompu il y a un an. C'est lui qui m'a transformée il y a quatre ans quand il m'a retrouvée à moitié morte dans un bois proche de mon lycée. J'avais été battue et violée par des gars de mon bahut. J'avais 18 ans et j'étais toujours vierge, quelqu'un m'a balancée sur Facebook et ils ont voulu vérifier si c'était vrai…

Elle continua sans se soucier de notre gêne. Sa voix se durcit et se fit acide.

-Je les ai tous retrouvés et Emmett les a torturés et tués, les uns après les autres et j'ai assisté au spectacle.

Je frémis sous les images que me renvoyaient ses pensées. Elle avait vécu l'enfer car contrairement à moi, son agression fut longue et humiliante. Je la regardais différemment.

-Ensuite nous avons vécu une relation passionnelle mais il était trop possessif et j'étouffais. Nous avons sillonné le pays pour nous nourrir mais après trois ans je voulais autre chose.

-Quoi donc ? M'intéressai-je.

-Retrouver une vie moins superficielle. Mes parents ont accepté ma mort et je ne veux pas les perturber, ni leur faire du mal. Je préfère qu'ils continuent de me croire morte. Car au final, leur petite fille est bien morte.

Je comprenais bien son point de vue mais ma mère ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille…

-Et tu penses que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? Me questionna Jasper.

-En tout cas, elle le croit.

-Comment savez-vous… ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous avez la capacité de lire dans les pensées c'est ça !

Je ne confirmai pas. Elle n'avait pas de dons particuliers et cela lui pesait.

-Vous devez nous aider à l'arrêter et vous devez arrêter de tuer des humains, lui ordonna Carlisle.

-Il n'est plus ici, affirma-t-elle. Les loups rôdent.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Les loups ?

-Oui, certains indiens de la réserve Quileute ont un gène qui leur permet de muter en une bête capable de nous tuer, m'éclaircit-il. Ils sont forts et peuvent nous détruire.

Je tombai des nus. Il y avait donc des êtres capables de nous combattre ?

-Je suis ici depuis longtemps et je leur ai prouvé que je ne leur voulais aucun mal à eux ni aux membres de cette ville, continua Carlisle. J'ai passé un accord avec eux. Et depuis, je n'avais plus revu de loups ici. Ça fait au moins soixante ans ! Je pense que ton arrivée à Forks à réenclenché le processus et celle de Rosalie puis d'Emmett aussi. Tout comme toi Jasper. Maintenant, il devrait être au moins trois voire quatre loups.

-J'en ai perçu deux hier soir, rajouta Rosalie.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont nous pourchasser ? M'exclamai-je.

-Je vais tenter de parler aux membres du conseil pour leur expliquer la situation.

-Que fait-on pour cet Emmett ? Demanda Jasper.

-On lui tend un piège pour le rameuter ici et on le détruit, répondis-je.

-Et moi ? Intervint Rosalie.

-Si tu acceptes notre mode de vie tu peux rester avec nous, déclara Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Le lendemain

Quand le réveil sonna, je sursautai. Je sautai hors du lit et faillis tomber. J'étais fatigué, trop fatigué. La nuit dernière j'étais rentré à quatre heures du matin. Ma colère avait mis du temps à descendre et lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à reprendre forme humaine, je m'étais senti très démuni. J'étais revenu sur mes pas je ne sais comment. Pourtant ma seule idée au départ était de fuir. Tout ce bordel me gâchait la vie. J'avais tellement à perdre et cela me rendait dingue.

Je pris de quoi m'habiller dans ma valise et partis vers la salle de bain. Elle était comme avant, petite et assez peu fonctionnelle. J'allais arranger ça dès que je pourrai.

Dans la cuisine, mon père déjeunait. Il me salua avec prudence.

-Je me suis inquiété, ajouta-t-il.

-Je suis désolé. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non.

Il sembla hésiter.

-Je ne vais pas te demander ce qui t'as mis en colère, j'en ai une petite idée. Par contre, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

J'étais soulagé qu'il ne me demande pas d'explication. J'attendis la suite.

-J'aimerais voir ma petite-fille.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Je pris le temps de déjeuner sans rien dire. Je m'occupais de la vaisselle puis m'arrêtai subitement :

-Je vais faire le nécessaire, lui promis-je.

Il acquiesça visiblement touché. Je le saluai et pris mon caban.

-Soit là avant dix-neuf heures pour la réunion du conseil.

-Ok. A ce soir.

Je me dirigeai vers le garage et retrouvai avec nostalgie ma vieille Volkswagen. Elle n'était pas très poussiéreuse à croire que quelqu'un s'en occupait régulièrement. Elle démarra avec un peu de mal mais démarra, c'était l'essentiel !

Sur la route, je mis mon kit main libre et appelai Linda non sans avoir respiré un bon coup. Elle décrocha et je me raidis instinctivement.

-Que se passe-t-il Jacob ? Que me caches-tu ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondis-je troublé et d'un ton sec. Passe-moi Nina.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Papa ?

Je me détendis.

-Ça va ma puce ?

-Je vais à l'école. Je suis en retard.

-Ça se passe bien ?

-Oui, la maitresse elle est gentille. Et j'ai deux copines qui…

J'écoutai son babillage avec un petit rire.

-Et toi, ça va papa ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Maman elle a dit qu'elle avait entendu des trucs bizarres quand elle t'a appelé hier.

Mon cœur eut un raté.

-C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

-Non, elle l'a dit à quelqu'un dans son téléphone mais je sais pas c'est qui.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

-Je sais plus mais elle croit que t'as des problèmes et elle veut savoir c'est quoi.

-Nina on y va ! S'écria une voix lointaine.

-J'y vais papa, bisous.

Et elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je me questionnai, qu'avait entendu Linda ? Qu'allait-elle encore essayer de me faire ? Je lui tendais sans arrêt le bâton pour me faire battre. Etais-je finalement l'homme faible qu'elle décrivait ?

Je tapai le volant de mon poing. Il fallait que je réagisse et que je prenne les devants. La seule solution était d'abandonner, cette conclusion me coutait. Mon cœur se serra et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je passai un coup de fil à mon avocat et il accepta de me voir à l'heure du déjeuner. Il allait exceptionnellement se déplacer, sentant l'urgence de ma requête.

Je franchis le seuil du cabinet, l'esprit préoccupé. Selena me prévint que la candidate était là dans la salle d'attente.

-Envoyez-la-moi dans une minute.

-D'accord.

Installé à mon bureau je pris le cadre posé sur celui-ci et contemplai ma fille. Oui, il était temps qu'elle rencontre son grand père. Elle ne connaissait que la famille de Linda ce qui me paraissait bien injuste maintenant. On frappa à la porte. Je me ressaisis.

-Entrez.

Une jeune femme aussi petite qu'un lutin passa le seuil avec un sourire très naturel. Je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, dit-elle simplement en me serrant la main d'une poigne assurée.

Elle me plut dans la minute. Ses habits étaient sobres mais pas classiques ni sombres. Elle dégageait une assurance très agréable. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir et appréciai son regard direct. Ses cheveux courts rehaussaient la finesse de son visage ovale et son menton volontaire me confortait dans l'impression qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Je lui demandai de se présenter et appréciai sa voix douce et fluide.

-Je m'appelle Mary-Alice mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Alice. J'ai 26 ans et je suis célibataire. J'habite dans un village à vingt minutes d'ici. Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi fixe dans l'absolu mais je n'hésite pas à saisir des opportunités même pour des remplacements afin d'enrichir mon cv.

-Comment avez-vous eu vent de cette offre d'emploi ?

-Par l'amie d'une amie dont vous êtes le médecin.

Sa voix était définitivement apaisante, c'était un atout majeur pour rassurer mes patients. Je lui présentai le poste et lui demandai de me donner ses qualités et ses défauts.

-Je suis calme, attentive et autonome. Je prends des initiatives et je suis réactive. Je ne perds pas mon sang froid et je suis habituée à des postes polyvalents avec des pics d'activités. Et pour mes défauts, je dirais que je suis parfois un peu trop piplette et curieuse.

J'appréciai sa franchise.

-J'ai votre cv sous les yeux, il est bien fourni.

-J'ai une longue expérience dans l'accueil et dans la vente. J'ai arrêté mes études de bonne heure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un problème familial, j'ai dû me prendre en charge rapidement. Je me suis lancée dans le monde du travail juste après le lycée.

-Qu'auriez-vous aimé faire comme études?

-Etudes de stylisme.

Elle commença à me parler avec passion de cette carrière avortée. Je le détaillai avec curiosité au départ puis je fus emballé par cet enthousiasme non feint.

-Et quelles sont vos disponibilités ?

-Les vôtres.

Je souris.

-Et vos prétentions salariales ?

-Idem. Mais j'ai des notions de Droit alors n'allez pas essayer de me berner.

J'éclatai de rire, j'avais oublié cette notion de gaité et cela me perturba de la ressentir à nouveau.

-Bien nous avons fait le tour à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions.

-Il y a combien de postulantes pour le poste.

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je préférai mentir.

-Moins d'une dizaine.

Elle sembla rassurée.

-Quand prend effet le poste ?

-Heu… et bien dès lundi, je suppose. Je dois en reparler avec Selena.

-D'accord.

Elle se leva et je la reconduis à l'accueil. Selena lui sourit amicalement et je lui serrai la main en lui disant que nous l'appellerions dans la journée pour la réponse.

Quand elle franchit le seuil, Selena eut un regard triomphant.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pus besoin de planifier d'autres candidates.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Je vous connais, elle vous plait.

-Mais non ! Me défendis-je, choqué.

-Je parle sur le plan professionnel.

Elle avait raison, elle me plaisait bien. Ma décision fut prise à ce moment là.

-Appelez-la cette après-midi et dites-lui qu'elle a obtenu le job.

-Je dois la former combien de temps ?

-A vous d'en juger.

Je retournai dans mon bureau prendre ma sacoche de secours vu que j'avais oublié la mienne à la maison et partis pour le début de mes visites, soulagé d'avoir un problème en moins à régler.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je me levai sans entrain. J'avais très peu dormi, rêvant encore du jeune Newton. Et puis j'étais frustrée. En laissant Jacob hier soir devant chez lui, je n'avais alors cessé de cogiter. J'avais envie qu'on soit plus proche mais je découvrais au fur et à mesure que sa vie était compliquée et il me cachait un truc important. Nous n'étions pas un couple alors je ne lui en voulais pas de ne pas m'en parler mais c'était dur quand même. Mes sentiments même s'ils étaient récents n'en était pas moins intenses. C'était aussi brutal, je savais que je risquais de souffrir. Pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me défaire de l'idée qu'il voulait lui aussi qu'on se donne une chance. Et rien que cette idée me suffisait, raisonnable je l'étais en général mais dans ce cas précis toute raison s'évaporait dès que je pensais à lui. Dans la douche je continuai à y penser, en revêtant mon uniforme aussi.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine pour prendre mon café et trouvai le journal du jour posé sur la table. Il y avait bien sur en gros titre l'affaire Newton. Voir son visage en gros plan me vrilla le cœur. Je ne voulus pas lire l'article et feuilletai le journal à la recherche des annonces immobilières. Je les détaillai et cherchai un stylo pour entourer celles qui me convenaient quand Charlie m'accosta.

-Tu n'es pas encore parti papa ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non, je voulais te parler.

Il s'assit face à moi et remarqua les marques au stylo sur le journal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Un appart.

Il ne dit rien mais son expression était éloquente.

-Je suis trop à l'étroit ici papa. On se voit toute la journée et j'ai besoin d'air.

-C'est pour ton nouveau petit ami que tu veux filer si vite ?

Bouche bée, je le regardai sans comprendre.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à me parler de tes copains, je l'ai compris avec ce Masen, et tu n'es pas du genre à découcher non plus sans raison.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Je ne crois rien, je constate c'est tout. Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sors avec personne papa !

-Tu es différente, je le vois, hier soir tu étais ailleurs et tes yeux te trahissent.

-Tu es devenu voyant ou un genre de psychologue ? Ironisai-je.

En fait, ça me tapait sur les nerfs qu'il ait pu me percer à jour aussi facilement.

-Je suis attentif c'est tout.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Changeai-je de sujet.

-De ça !

-Bon ben c'est fait alors…

-Qui est-ce Bella ? Persista-t-il.

Hors de question que je mette Jacob dans l'embarras. Je pris le journal et laissai Charlie à son excès de curiosité. Sur la route, je m'arrêtai pour passer un appel. Il y avait un appartement en sous location avec un chambre et une cuisine équipée qui m'intéressait. Le loyer était raisonnable et surtout ça me rapprochait de la réserve. Je sais ce n'était pas une bonne raison… Je pris rendez-vous le soir même avec le propriétaire et raccrochai. J'allais franchir une étape importante.

Une fois au boulot, je me heurtai comme toujours à l'indifférence de mes collègues. Je me demandai comment Charlie faisait pour ne pas voir l'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre nous tous. Je fis le tri des dossiers sur mon bureau, ouvrit mon Pc, consultai mes mails, vérifiai les documents arrivés au fax, cherchai le dossier Newton. Une heure était passée depuis mon arrivée. Malone était sur le point de partir. Il me prévint que le dossier était sur son bureau et qu'il allait interroger Jessica Stanley, la petite-amie de la victime. Ensuite il allait vérifier l'alibi d'Edward.

-C'était à moi de le faire ! M'exclamai-je.

-Tu as dû contrarier ton père car il vient de m'appeler pour que je te remplace.

Furieuse, je demandai à Malone de patienter et appelai Charlie. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Je refis son numéro et lui laissai cette fois un message bien salé. Je ne voulus pas être désagréable envers Malone, je pris donc mon air mielleux et je lui demandai avec diplomatie si je pouvais me joindre à lui. Il sembla hésiter puis accepta.

Nous étions sur le chemin du lycée. Malone me jetai des coups d'œil à la dérobée.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as un caractère moins lisse qu'il n'y parait, m'avoua-t-il.

Il semblait admiratif.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Oui.

-Cool, merci Malone.

-Tu peux m'appeler Jeff.

Surprise, je le scrutai avec attention.

-Tu n'es pas la fille ambitieuse et arriviste que je croyais.

-Et tu te bases sur quoi pour faire cette affirmation ?

-Ton comportement ces derniers jours. Tu ne te mets pas en avant, tu ne chômes pas, tu n'abuses pas de tes liens avec le chef, c'est plutôt lui qui ne sait pas faire la part des choses…

-Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte, m'étonnai-je agréablement.

Je lui décochai un large sourire et il se bloqua complètement.

-Quoi ? Redemandai-je soudain mal à l'aise.

-Rien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. On arrive au lycée.

Nous franchîmes le seuil sous les regards des derniers élèves trainants dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Je frissonnai en passant non loin de la scène de crime toujours barrée avec les bandes jaunes. Je me hâtai de m'en éloigner. Dès notre arrivée au secrétariat, nous sollicitâmes l'employée afin qu'elle contacte Jessica Stanley pour que nous puissions lui poser quelques questions. Le Directeur, prévenu de notre arrivée, sortit de son bureau et vint à notre rencontre. Il nous demanda des nouvelles de l'enquête.

-C'est confidentiel Monsieur, déclara Malone.

Il insista.

-Nous ne pouvons rien vous dévoiler pour l'instant, lui déclarai-je à mon tour.

-Comprenez-moi, les parents d'élèves font pression sur moi pour que cette affaire soit rapidement résolue. Ils ont besoin d'être rassuré, certains élèves sont bloqués chez eux à cause de parents protecteurs. Je comprends leur réaction mais ce n'est pas une solution. J'ai été informé par un des parents que le professeur Masen était soupçonné ?

Je pris illico sa défense sous l'œil méfiant de Malone.

-Certains parents veulent qu'il soit suspendu, nous révéla le Directeur.

-Ce serait une erreur, lui confirmai-je.

Malone s'excusa auprès du Directeur et me prit le bras pour qu'on s'éloigne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Swan ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandai-je, décontenancée.

-D'une, tu parles de l'enquête…

-Mais non !

-Tu viens de lui confirmer que Masen était soupçonné. De plus, tu ne sais même pas si ce Masen est coupable ou pas et tu t'avances au nom de la police pour le défendre et encourager sa présence ici.

-Il n'est pas coupable je le sais.

-La n'est pas le problème, nous n'avons pas de preuves pour le moment, alors ne laisse pas tes sentiments personnels prendre le dessus.

Vexée, je retirai brutalement mon bras de sa main et retournai vers le Directeur qui nous observait curieux.

-Faites ce qui vous semble juste Monsieur le Directeur. J'en aviserai le shérif et il verra ce qu'il est utile de vous révéler, dit Malone.

Le Directeur apprécia et repartit dans son bureau. Jessica Stanley arriva d'un pas prudent. Nous nous mîmes sur le côté tout en nous présentant et Malone sortit son calepin. Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas que je fasse d'autres impairs. Je dus admettre que son attitude était normale et attendis patiemment tout en observant la jeune fille. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine et plutôt quelconque. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, longs et un peu ondulés. Sa tenue était sombre comme si elle portait le deuil de son petit-ami disparu. Elle attendit avec anxiété que Malone se décide à la questionner.

-Quand avez-vous vu Michael Newton pour la dernière fois ?

-Mardi après les cours.

-Comment étaient vos relations avec lui ?

-Nous étions amoureux.

-Vous vous êtes disputés récemment?

-Non.

Très rapide comme réponse.

-Depuis quand étiez vous ensemble ?

-Six mois.

-Connaissez-vous un certain RH ?

A son attitude agitée, il était clair que oui.

-Non, affirma-t-telle pourtant.

Malone allait continuer quand j'intervins.

-C'est faux.

Elle sursauta mais reprit vite un visage factice.

-Je vous assure…

-Qui est-ce ? Persistai-je.

Malone la détailla avec attention cette fois et fronça les sourcils.

-Une garde à vue ça vous plairait ? Annonça-t-il.

Elle blêmit.

-Bon…oui c'est vrai je la connais.

Une fille…

-Son nom ? Continua Malone.

-Rosalie Hale, elle est nouvelle, cracha-t-elle.

-Elle fréquentait Michael ?

-N'importe quoi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Pas évident de se faire piquer son petit ami par une nouvelle, dis-je d'une voix doucereuse histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-C'est ce qu'elle croyait, tomba-t-elle dans le piège, mais je lui ai remis les idées en place le jour même.

Elle se stoppa, consciente d'en avoir trop dit.

-Je n'ai pas tué Mike ! S'écria-t-elle, choquée.

-Où étiez-vous entre sept et neuf heures avant-hier ? Demanda Malone.

-Chez mes parents.

-Ils peuvent le confirmer ? Continua-t-il.

-Oui.

-Ce sera tout pour l'instant.

Malone la réexpédia en cours et nous nous concertâmes un moment.

-Elle nous cache quelque chose, affirmai-je.

Il abonda dans mon sens.

-A nous de découvrir de quoi il s'agit, décréta-t-il.

En allant vers la maison d'Elizabeth Masen, Malone reçut un appel. Il sembla contrarié et me demanda si je pouvais aller vérifier l'alibi d'Edward, il avait une course urgente à faire. Surprise (et ravie) j'acceptai d'un ton professionnel. Il me ramena au poste et je pris mon véhicule.

Une fois devant chez elle, je sonnai à l'interphone de son immeuble. Elle mit du temps à me répondre.

-Oui ? Demanda une voix éreintée.

-Officier Swan, j'ai des questions concernant l'affaire Newton.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Madame ?

-Montez, c'est au premier.

La grille s'ouvrit et je montai au premier. Il n'y avait qu'une porte sur ce palier. Elle m'attendait avec difficulté sur le seuil, je la reconnus instantanément car elle n'avait pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je l'avais vue deux fois quand je sortais avec Edward. Elle m'accueillit froidement et je m'étonnai de cet accueil glacial.

-Bella, je suis étonnée de te voir ici…

-Je viens dans le cadre de l'enquête.

Elle m'invita à entrer. Elle se dirigea vers son canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Elle paraissait malade.

-Tu as donc réussi tes études de police ?

-Oui, j'ai rejoint mon père ici à Forks. Je bosse avec lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille ici ?

-Le monde est petit, vous ne trouvez pas?

-En effet. Je suis née ici, m'éclaira-t-elle. Quand Anthony est mort…

Elle se tut un instant…

-Bref que veux-tu savoir ?

-J'aurai besoin de confirmer l'alibi d'Edward.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva.

-Tu le soupçonnes ?

-Absolument pas ! Répondis-je trop vite à mon goût.

Elle se détendit.

-Mais il est quand même un suspect.

Elle plissa les lèvres, cela renforça son aspect malade. Elle vacilla dangereusement et je la pris dans mes bras pour la faire asseoir.

-Vous devriez appeler un médecin.

-C'est déjà fait, je l'attends.

Elle me demanda de lui donner le téléphone sur la table. Elle s'agaça sur le répondeur d'Edward :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais suspecté ? Je n'aime pas quand…

Une quinte de toux la stoppa dans sa tirade. Je vis quelques gouttes de sang dans sa main. Inquiète, je lui proposai de l'eau ou autre chose.

-Je ne veux rien ! S'agaça-t-elle. Et Edward était avec moi ce matin là, il n'a pas pu tuer ce gamin.

-Je le sais Madame Masen. Je connais Edward, il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui. Mais je dois faire mon travail.

Elle me fixa un instant puis se relâcha et s'allongea dans le canapé. Elle semblait fiévreuse. Décidément, j'étais abonnée à jouer les samaritaines. Je patientai là vingt minutes puis on sonna à l'interphone.

-J'y vais Madame, c'est sûrement le médecin.

Je décrochai l'interphone :

-Oui ?

-Docteur Black, je viens voir Madame Masen.

Je faillis en faire tomber l'interphone. Et oui quelle imbécile ! C'était le seul médecin de cette petite ville, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Je lui autorisai l'accès en lui précisant que c'était au premier étage. Je l'entendis monter et attendis sur le seuil pour voir son expression quand il me verrait. Je ne fus pas déçue. Il ralentit et se stoppa face à moi, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il semblait crispé et il fronça le nez tout en regardant partout autour de lui comme si une odeur le gênait.

-Je travaille tout comme toi.

-C'était toi dans l'interphone ? Sembla-t-il s'excuser.

-Oui, je ne vais pas me vexer…

-Ça grésillait…mais la voix m'avait parue familière.

Je lui souris comme si mes interrogations et ma frustration n'existaient plus. Il me rendit ce sourire presque malgré lui, j'en étais persuadée. Je regardai derrière moi, la porte était à demie fermée, Mme Masen ne nous voyait pas. Dans cet espace, à l'abri de regards indiscrets, je fis quelques pas vers lui et pris son visage dans mes mains. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, le cœur chavirée. Mais il recula.

-Je dois travailler, s'excusa-t-il.

-Arrêtez de me faire languir Docteur…Vous réfléchissez trop !

Il se détendit progressivement et enfin je lus la même envie dévorante que la mienne éclater dans ses iris noirs. J'étais à deux millimètres de ses lèvres quand il se raidit à nouveau et se mit à trembler. Décontenancée, je le lâchai et reculai tandis qu'il se tourna vers l'escalier. Sur les marches se tenait Edward sous le choc, et visiblement agressif, il fixait Jacob avec hargne.

-Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bella, ne reste pas là, il…

Edward me propulsa dans la maison avec une vitesse effarante. Mais avant qu'il ne referme la porte mes yeux eurent le temps d'assister à une chose impossible et surréaliste : Jacob avait pris la forme d'un loup.


	9. Huisclos

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

J'ai rectifié une incohérence dans le chapitre 7, lors de l'interrogatoire d'Edward.

Vous auriez pu me le faire remarquer quand même!^^

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9: Huis-clos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Hier 

Rosalie avait accepté de rester avec nous. Je n'étais pas ravi à cette idée. Mais après tout elle n'était plus mon élève et Carlisle lui avait interdit de retourner au lycée. Elle avait accepté de s'en remettre à lui, impressionnée par la gentillesse et la compréhension de celui-ci. Il était exceptionnel c'est vrai et l'on pouvait facilement lui accorder sa confiance. Il était quelqu'un de secret et de discret mais il avait le cœur sur la main. On oublierait presque qu'il est un vampire. Il parvint même à la convaincre de tenter de chasser. Malgré son aversion évidente elle ne refusa pas.

Jasper proposa que nous mettions au point un plan basique pour attirer Emmett. Après quelques minutes, un projet fut validé mais Rosalie se braqua :

-Je ne veux pas m'exhiber avec lui où que ce soit, s'indigna-t-elle en montrant Jasper.

-Elle ne te fait pas confiance Jasper, lui révélai-je.

-Pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir, rétorqua-t-il. Mais c'est notre meilleure chance de le rendre jaloux.

-Et de l'attirer à Forks pour le détruire, finit-elle.

Elle supportait mal l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

-Je comprends mais s'il est à l'origine de ça il faudra le mettre hors-jeu, déclarai-je.

Carlisle nous prévint qu'il s'absenterait avec Rosalie pendant un jour ou deux afin de l'initier à la chasse. Elle avait soif et risquait de déraper à tout moment. Il me rassura en me confirmant que dès son retour il irait voir le conseil des anciens à la réserve Quileute. Il leur vouait une grande admiration et appréciait leur sagesse. Il les avait rencontrés plusieurs fois et cela s'était toujours bien passé. Carlisle leur avait même prêté main forte lors d'une invasion de vampires quelques années après son arrivée ici. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Il aimait la vie humaine et tenait à la préserver, d'où sa vocation de médecin. Il se sentait responsable de nous et de nos actes. Il souhaitait que nous rentrions tous les trois dans le cercle des intouchables comme lui. S'assurer la confiance des loups pourrait nous faciliter l'existence selon lui. Je me demandai bien à quoi pouvait ressembler l'un d'entre eux, pas facile d'imaginer le truc.

Carlisle demanda à Jasper d'être aux aguets pendant son absence, il surveillera le coin. Et moi, je devais continuer ma vie et faire comme si tout allait bien mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Cette vie normale à laquelle j'aspirais si désespérément était tout sauf possible parce que j'étais entouré de choses anormales et que moi-même je l'étais aussi. Une question me vint à l'esprit et je leur en fis part.

-Si c'est bien cet Emmett le responsable, la police ne trouvera jamais l'assassin, nous ne pourrons même pas la mettre sur cette piste. Comment vais-je arrêter d'être soupçonné ?

-C'est un problème en effet, remarqua Jasper à peine concerné.

-Je vais y réfléchir pendant mon absence avec Rosalie, promit Carlisle. Nous trouverons une solution, m'assura-t-il.

Après leur départ, je retournai travailler. Je n'avais que deux cours à donner mais cela me parut long et cette méfiance persistante des gens à mon égard était désagréable.

Je passai voir ma mère en sortant du travail. Elle m'ouvrit la porte avec agacement. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine.

-Arrête de m'en vouloir maman. Cela en devient ridicule !

-Je sais me défendre, Bernie s'en est pris plein la tête alors cesse de me materner.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien et que tu ne t'exposes pas inutilement. Je … tiens beaucoup à toi.

Elle se radoucit.

-Je t'aime aussi. Mais…

-Quoi ?

Etonné, je suivis le cheminement de ses pensées. Elle m'enviait !

-Tu… tu es folle à lier maman !

Vexée, elle quitta la pièce mais je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine. Elle eut une quinte de toux.

-Ça va ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, articula-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Je ne te comprends pas maman. Pourquoi tu cherches à te mettre en danger ? Cela ne te suffit pas d'avoir un fils vampire ?

Elle se braqua encore plus.

-Tu ne comprends rien.

-Oh que si, ta vie t'ennuie et tu cherches un peu d'exaltation.

-C'est ça, s'exclama-t-elle soulagée que je comprenne.

Mais elle se leurrait, je n'entendais rien à son délire.

-Si tu veux de l'adrénaline, fait un saut en parachute ou du tir à la carabine !

Elle s'anima.

-Je plaisantai ! M'écriai-je hors de moi.

-Tu es pénible Edward, déchanta-t-elle. D'où te vient cette obsession de me protéger ?

Elle se remit à tousser.

-Papa n'est plus là et moi j'ai failli ne plus être là aussi. C'est un signe. Le monde autour de nous est dangereux, je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour veiller sur toi.

-Je ne crains rien, tu es là.

- Je ne suis pas à l'abri, je viens d'apprendre qu'il y avait des loups capables de détruire les vampires, ils sont humains et certains d'entre eux vivent à la réserve.

Elle encaissa avec du mal.

-Ils devront me passer sur le corps s'ils osent… !

Je frémis en imaginant la scène. Elle retourna au salon et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, soudain fatiguée.

-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

-Ça va… bon ok, je vais faire un somme, satisfait.

-Bien.

-Tu as vu cette Rosalie, au fait ?

-Oui, elle n'est pas coupable. On soupçonne son ex jaloux. C'est à vérifier.

-Ok.

Elle plongeait déjà dans une somnolence. Je voyais bien qu'elle était patraque. Il serait peut-être mieux que je reste.

-Et rentre chez Carlisle !

Je souris, elle ne perdait pas le nord.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Je pris une couverture dans l'armoire et la recouvris avec douceur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait froid, elle s'était endormie.

Oo0oO

Je passai une partie de la nuit à corriger des copies et à préparer mes prochains cours. Ensuite, je m'allongeai et passai le reste de la nuit à méditer. Mon esprit vagabonda et m'emmena vers Bella, j'avais envie de la voir. Pourquoi ? Il y avait des personnes qui avaient une belle âme et qu'on oubliait difficilement. Mon bon sens reprit le dessus. C'était risqué d'espérer renouer des liens avec elle et puis notre séparation je l'avais mal vécu. De ma vie humaine, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal et pourtant Dieu seul savait combien la mort de papa m'avait affecté.

_Flashback_

_5 ans plus tôt...  
><em>

_Mon père était mort depuis seulement une semaine et notre vie ressemblait à un champ de ruine. Maman au fil des semaines menaçait de sombrer et je n'arrivais pas à l'aider malgré tout le temps passé avec elle. Elle me monopolisait comme une bouée. Je ne pouvais la laisser livrée à elle-même tellement j'avais peur qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Elle se sentait comme amputée d'une partie d'elle-même, inutile, et elle était inconsolable. Elle n'avait que 40 ans et pourtant c'était comme si sa vie était terminée. Je ne m'autorisai même pas à être malheureux devant elle car cela ne faisait que la tirer encore plus vers le fond. Je m'étais peu à peu renfermé, profitant de mes études pour oublier temporairement la tournure que prenait ma vie. Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis cet évènement. Elle m'en voulait de l'écarter ainsi. Elle m'appelait souvent mais j'écourtai toujours nos conversations. Je continuai à souffrir en silence, m'interdisant tout réconfort. Bella m'avait cerné et j'avais coupé court en ne répondant plus à ses appels, ni à ses sms et encore moins à ses mails. Quelques jours plus tard, ma mère décida brusquement de partir d'ici, de là où j'avais grandi. Elle voulait retrouver ses racines et vivre à Forks. Je n'eus pas mon mot à dire. Je me retrouvai contraint d'abandonner le peu d'amis que j'avais et surtout celle que j'aimais tellement. Alors je contactai Bella pour mettre un terme à notre relation._

_-Edward, avait-elle répondu dans la seconde._

_-…_

_-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle avec anxiété._

_Je me sentis honteux car elle ne me fit même pas l'ombre d'un reproche pour ces semaines de silence._

_-Ma mère déménage et je pars avec elle._

_Silence._

_-Bella ?_

_-Où vous allez vivre ?_

_-Ça n'a pas d'importance._

_-Mais…_

_-Les relations à distance ça ne dure jamais, tu t'en doutais._

_-Ne dis pas de bêtise, on s'en sort bien jusqu'à maintenant._

_-Ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles._

_Silence à nouveau._

_-Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton neutre._

_Et elle raccrocha. La journée passa sans que je puisse oublier combien j'avais été d'une indécence sans nom. Une fois maman endormie grâce aux somnifères, je ne réfléchis pas et pris la route en direction de Phoenix. Je roulai toute la nuit (je fis une brève pause de deux heures) et arrivai au petit matin. Nous étions dimanche, elle devait être chez sa mère. Je frappai à sa porte avec force. Quelqu'un arriva après quelques minutes. Sa mère m'ouvrit, surprise, puis la surprise céda place à la colère._

_-Dégage de chez moi !_

_-Bonjour Mme Dwyer. Pardon de vous déranger de si bon heure. Je voudrais juste lui dire quelques mots…_

_-Non !_

_Et elle me claqua la porte au nez. Je persistai un moment puis cédai, impuissant, car je l'avais mérité. J'étais déjà sur la route du retour quand Bella m'appela._

_-Reviens dans une heure._

_Et elle raccrocha. Je fis demi-tour et attendis non loin de chez elle. Je vis sa mère s'en aller après quelques minutes. Elle apparut ensuite sur le perron et me fis signe car elle avait dû reconnaitre ma voiture. Je sortis et allai vers elle comme au ralenti._

_-Je suis désolé, lui-dis-je simplement une fois devant elle._

_Ses yeux cernés étincelèrent._

_-Je sais._

_Elle me tendit la main, je n'hésitai pas._

_Oo0oO_

_Je ne sus combien de temps je dormis. J'étais bien au chaud dans les bras de Bella. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle était là à me contempler et je lui souris. Et puis la réalité me rattrapa. Je me levai brusquement pour sortir de son lit, elle m'attrapa le bras._

_-Ne fais pas ça, me dit-elle calmement._

_-Je vais te paraitre égoïste mais ça fait trop mal. Te voir, sentir ton odeur, avoir goûté de nouveau à chaque partie de ton corps… Je vais m'en aller._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé. Reste encore un peu. Ma mère ne revient que ce soir._

_-C'est sa maison et c'est désagréable de m'être infiltré ici à son insu._

_-Elle le sait._

_-Tu lui as dit que je revenais, m'étonnai-je._

_-Oui, je ne cache rien à ma mère, tu le sais bien._

_-Elle a mal réagi ?_

_-Elle est contre mais elle me comprend._

_-Je suis revenu pour te dire les choses face à face, pas pour profiter de toi. C'était minable de te dire ça par téléphone et maintenant je me sens encore plus minable._

_-Je savais que tu viendrais et j'en avais envie._

_Je me rassis sur le lit et elle se redressa. Nous nous observions._

_-Je ne suis pas venu pour ce que tu espères._

_-Je tente ma chance._

_-Tu vas perdre._

_-Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre pour ta mère, m'affirma-t-elle._

_-C'est mon choix._

_-Dans ce cas, on peut continuer à se voir, je viendrai de temps en temps à Forks._

_-Qui te dit…_

_-Je ne suis pas stupide, si j'avais été ta mère je serais retournée là où j'avais grandi._

_-Et pour ton père ?_

_-Je ferai un effort pour cohabiter avec lui malgré nos dissensions, si ça peut me permettre de te voir._

_-Je ne pourrai pas être très présent… tu seras forcément déçue et malheureuse et tu finiras par me haïr._

_-Je ferai des efforts pour deux dans ce cas._

_-Tu ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer… et je t'aime trop pour t'infliger ça._

_-Ne décide pas à ma place._

_-Tu finiras par comprendre._

_Elle secoua la tête et se jeta dans mes bras._

_-Non, je ne comprendrai jamais._

_Elle s'écarta brutalement et sortit du lit. Son corps nu ondula à la recherche de ses habits qu'elle ramassa. Elle alla à la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers moi._

_-Tu sais, un jour ou l'autre nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer…_

_-Je sais._

_-Je vais prendre une douche._

_Elle me dévisagea comme pour imprimer chaque trait de mon visage. J'en fis de même. Elle quitta la pièce et dès qu'elle referma la porte, je me dépêchai de me rhabiller. En cinq minutes je fus en bas. Je claquai la porte et m'éloignai avec hâte. Je fis l'erreur de regarder vers sa chambre. Elle était sa fenêtre. Et là, j'eus mal comme jamais._

_Une semaine plus tard, je reçus un mail de sa part. Je l'ouvris le cœur battant et lu le message :_

_« Je comprends »._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer cette fois._

_Fin du flashback_

La matinée passa vite. J'étais contrarié car en passant par le secrétariat, j'avais cru comprendre que je risquais d'être suspendu. J'attendis que l'on m'en parle mais rien ne vint. Je fus aussi informé un peu plus tard de la visite de deux officiers venu interroger Jessica Stanley. Je m'interrogeais : était-ce Bella qui était venue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu en tirer ? Je ne connaissais pas cette jeune fille même si Rosalie m'en avait dépeint un portrait peu flatteur. Il aurait été bien utile de connaitre ses pensées.

A midi, je consultai mon répondeur et le message laissé m'alerta. Je ne pris même pas ma voiture, j'irai plus vite à pied en passant à travers bois. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant chez ma mère. Je me pris une claque une fois la porte du palier ouverte. Une odeur nauséabonde me bloqua un instant. Et puis affolé, je montai les quelques marches. Je reconnus le médecin de ma mère. L'image de son visage proche de celui de Bella me déstabilisa. Elle s'écarta brusquement, alarmée par l'attitude de cet homme que je détestai par pur instinct. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il faisait là car je sus dans la seconde qu'il allait se transformer. Bella était trop près, il fallait que je la mette à l'abri.

-Bella attention il…

Ma seule option fut l'appartement. Je la projetai aussi doucement que possible dans l'entrée et fermai la porte derrière nous car j'avais perçu la mutation de mon ennemi naturel. La porte avait beau être renforcée elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, il fallait que j'agisse vite. Bella semblait en état de choc, ma mère s'était redressée sous le vacarme provoqué par le premier assaut du loup pour enfoncer la porte. Elle tenait à peine debout, je les pris toutes les deux à bras le corps et les isola dans la chambre en cassant la poignée de l'extérieur afin de les enfermer. Je partis à la rencontre du loup ignorant leurs cris et arrivai pile quand la porte céda. Il me tomba dessus et son immense force me bloqua un instant. Il me dévisagea avec un mélange de haine et de déception, babines retroussé, laissant apparaitre des crocs imposants. Il m'avait reconnu et ne comprenait pas comment il ne s'était pas rendu compte que j'étais différent.

-C'est parce que ca fait peu de temps que je suis transformé, lui révélai-je. Ce n'était pas mon choix, on m'avait frappé à mort et…

Je me tus, je n'avais pas envie de repenser à ça.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, surpris par mes paroles. Dans la chambre ça tambourinait.

-Edward ouvre cette porte ! M'ordonna ma mère.

Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Bella s'inquiéta, ce qui m'inquiéta. Je le repoussai un peu trop brutalement, il alla se fracasser contre la table en verre qui se brisa. Une plainte s'échappa de lui tandis qu'il constatait qu'un bout de verre lui avait transpercé l'échine. Il perdait du sang, il voulut enlever le bris de verre mais c'était impossible avec ses pattes. Les tambourinements cessèrent. Je perçus l'angoisse de ma mère qui s'acharnait contre la poignée. Je tergiversai ne sachant vers qui aller.

-Vous savez ce qui se passe ! Affirma Bella en s'adressant à ma mère.

Mais celle-ci ignora Bella.

-Je vais bien maman.

-Edward ! Cria Bella. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Jacob ?

Dans sa voix transperçait une évidente détresse. Je me décidai enfin à aller aider le dit Jacob. Penché sur lui je constatai les dégâts. Il tenta de se redresser pour s'éloigner de moi. J'entendis un coup de feu et sursautai tout comme lui. La poignée explosa et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre une Bella au taquet. Fini l'état de choc apparemment. Dès qu'elle nous vit, elle rangea son arme et fonça vers nous. Ma mère arriva à sa suite en tanguant dangereusement et étouffa un cri en voyant le loup. Je retirai le bout de verre, il grogna. Bella voulus me pousser pour prendre ma place mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Elle me fixa d'un air étrange. Pourquoi je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'elle pensait ? C'était frustrant ! Elle écarta les débris et s'agenouilla.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Exigea-t-elle de savoir, d'un ton dur.

Elle m'en voulait !

Elle se tourna vers le loup et chercha son regard.

-Edward…

Je m'alarmai au ton de la voix de ma mère. Je parvins à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

-Maman, viens t'allonger, lui ordonnai-je, soucieux.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Il évitait mon regard et cela m'agaçait. Il y avait du sang vers sa poitrine, il était blessé. Mon réflexe fut d'appuyer sur la plaie pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang quand je m'aperçus que la plaie était en train de se refermer. Je clignai des yeux, craignant d'avoir une hallucination. Quoique depuis dix minutes je me demandai si je n'étais pas folle. Mais c'était bien réel.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-Quoi ? Me questionna Edward, toujours auprès de sa mère.

-Il…

Mais je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, méfiante.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien.

Il vint vers moi et constata par lui-même que la plaie de Jacob était presque guérie. Lui aussi fronça les sourcils.

-Etonnant.

Jacob grogna.

-Il ne veut pas que je reste près de toi.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je peux…

-Edward, le coupa sa mère.

Il se tut. Elle avait été et resterait toujours entre nous. Je me sentis soulagée de ne plus faire partie de leur vie. Jacob se redressa. J'en fis de même, Edward collé à mes basques. Jacob grogna de plus belle.

-T'as qu'à redevenir toi-même, j'en ai marre de t'entendre grogner ! M'énervai-je. Et tu me dois des explications !

Il était si grand que son museau arrivait au niveau de mon front. Il se pencha un peu et me scruta avec fureur.

-Enfin tu daignes me regarder ! Sifflai-je, un brin hargneuse.

-Il ne te doit rien, intervint Edward.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! M'écriai-je.

J'étais sur le point de tout fracasser tellement je me sentais dépassée. Jacob s'éloigna pour s'approcher d'Edward.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de ça ! S'énerva Edward. Mais on coincera celui qui a fait ça. On a déjà une piste.

-J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe, m'exclamai-je.

Mais aucun deux ne semblaient prêts à m'expliquer trop occupés à… A quoi ?

-Nous sommes quatre, continua Edward.

-Tu communiques avec lui, percutai-je, abasourdie.

Edward se statufia.

-Laisse-nous, lui demandai-je moins colérique.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Ok, c'est nous qui allons nous éloigner.

Je fis quelques pas vers l'entrée mais Jacob ne me suivit pas.

-Il a peur de ce que…

Jacob fit un bond vers lui, tout le monde sursauta sauf Edward qui esquiva.

-Ok, je me tais, déclara-t-il à Jacob.

La mère d'Edward fut reprise de quintes de toux.

-Elle crache du sang, prévins-je Jacob.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi puis vers elle. Effectivement, il y avait du sang sa main. Edward recula…

-Je suis désolé maman. Même quelques gouttes c'est au dessus de mes forces. Il faut la soigner, supplia-t-il Jacob.

Je ne compris pas son manège mais encouragea moi aussi Jacob à reprendre forme humaine (je n'arrivai pas à croire que je disais un truc pareil).

-Il y a des habits dans mon ancienne chambre, déclara Edward.

Le loup Jacob grogna de nouveau

-C'est ça ou rien, rétorqua-t-il.

Edward partit dans la pièce du fond et revint après quelques secondes.

-Tout est posé sur mon lit.

Jacob s'éloigna avec réticence, la tension retomba et mon cerveau commença à fumer tellement il se mit à tourner à plein régime. Analysant, décortiquant, recoupant des données. Pourtant je butai sur quelque chose. Edward surveillait sa mère d'un œil prudent. Il sentit mon regard appuyé et me fixa à son tour, impassible.

-Explique ! Lui intimai-je.

-Non.

Horripilée, je me tus. Je devais trouver une stratégie pour obtenir des confessions. Pas facile avec sa mère dans les parages.

Je reculai vers le palier pour récupérer les affaires de Jacob. En examinant le sol, je vis des lambeaux d'habits, des bouts de métal éparpillés et son portable. Je les ramassai avec soins et récupérai sa sacoche.

-Depuis quand tu fréquentes le docteur Black ?

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Avais-je des problèmes d'audition ?

Il passait donc à l'offensive, c'était bien inhabituel. D'ailleurs son attitude était étrange. Il était différent, je l'avais remarqué lors de notre rencontre au lycée après cinq ans sans se voir.

-Je ne le fréquente pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber.

-C'est toi qui a commencé !

-Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à lui, il est dangereux.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et révèle moi ce que tu sais car ni toi ni ta mère n'avez semblé surpris par sa transformation.

-Toujours aussi attentive.

-C'est normal, ça fait partie de mon boulot.

-Tu l'as toujours été, cela n'a rien à voir avec ton travail.

J'attendis la suite.

-J'ai peur de ta réaction.

-Quoi, après ce que je viens de voir, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse me surprendre dorénavant.

Il hésita, son visage s'attrista.

-Tu vas me haïr et ça je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te haïr. Enfin… plus jamais disons.

Je lui lançai un sourire engageant. Il allait se confier quand un mouvement attira mon attention. Jacob était revenu, je ne réfléchis pas et me précipitai vers lui sans aucune appréhension. J'avais envie de sentir sa chaleur apaisante et oublier toutes les questions dans ma tête l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant son œil mauvais me fit flancher et me stoppa en plein élan. Son visage était méconnaissable tellement il était déformé par la colère. Il y avait aussi autre chose… mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Comment j'avais pu me laisser surprendre ! Maintenant je n'étais pas dans la merde !

Je trouvai la force de me discipliner et je réintégrai mon corps.

Bella savait tout, enfin presque tout. Et me voilà chez un vampire en train de me changer dans sa chambre pour revêtir ses habits aux odeurs pestilentielles. C'était plus que surréaliste tout cet enchainement d'évènements. J'avais agi d'instinct en sentant une odeur immonde, j'avais deviné dans la seconde qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une créature sanguinaire. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de connaitre l'identité du dit vampire. Cela m'avait freiné un instant et puis j'avais mal réagi quand il avait emmené Bella avec lui. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule idée : défoncer cette porte et la tirer de ses griffes.

Une fois entré, je m'étais attaqué à lui sans attendre, son corps dur et glacé m'avait un peu surpris. Je ne connaissais rien des vampires. Normal, j'avais vécu dans un monde sans mythes avérés. Un monde ordinaire que je regrettais. Sa force aussi m'avait déstabilisé.

Malgré ma blessure, j'avais été sur le qui-vive. J'avais eu la sensation qu'il pouvait lire mes pensées et ça m'avait rendu encore plus agressif. Je ne comprenais pas comment Bella pouvait supporter sa présence. Etait-elle au courant de sa nature? Cautionnait-elle tout ça ? Et Mme Masen ? Elle qui était si charmante. J'avais peu eu l'occasion de rencontrer son fils mais il m'était apparu comme quelqu'un de bien.

Et ce qui me dérangeait c'est que cette sensation persistait.

Il avait déclaré ne pas être responsable du meurtre mais avait-il dit ça juste pour que je ne le tue pas ? Ou n'avait-il vraiment rien à voir ? Il était si attentif envers sa mère et si protecteur envers Bella. Et puis il aurait pu m'achever quand j'étais blessé, au lieu de ça il m'avait aidé. Je m'ébrouai comme si j'étais toujours sous ma forme lupine.

-Peu importe sa façon d'être, il ne doit pas exister ! Si je suis devenu ce monstre c'est parce que des êtres comme lui existent. Et rien que pour ça…

Ma tension remonta d'un cran. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas muter à nouveau.

Je sortis de la pièce dans des habits un peu justes. Nous n'avions pas la même carrure à l'évidence. J'entendis Mme Masen s'étouffer dans sa quinte, je me hâtai vers elle mais la vision de Bella proche de lui me dégoûta. Elle semblait l'apprécier et cela me déplut hautement. Elle m'aperçut et accourut vers moi. Mais Impossible de voir au-delà de ma colère, je me demandai quel lien les unissait ? Et quel impact son attachement à cette chose aurait sur moi ? Mais le pire était que j'avais peur, peur de ce qu'elle pensait de moi désormais. Peur que je ne supporte pas son rejet ou pire qu'elle ait pitié de moi. Il valait mieux coupé court. Je me détournai d'elle et vis que le fils Masen était de nouveau près de sa mère. Il était excessivement inquiet et eut un mouvement de protection un peu vif quand je m'approchai d'elle. Il la couvait d'un regard empreint d'amour et avait ce même air accablé que les rares fois où je l'avais vu. Ça m'avait d'ailleurs marqué à chaque rencontre et je m'étais dit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour subir un tel fardeau (quel qu'il soit). Cela me gênai, me contrariai car ma vision de ce qu'il était devint encore plus trouble. Il paraissait presqu'humain.

-Laissez-moi faire.

Bella m'apporta ma sacoche, je la remerciai en évitant ses yeux inquisiteurs. Je leur demandai de s'éloigner et l'auscultai avec minutie en m'exhortant au calme. Elle était récalcitrante mais son fils lui ordonna de se laisser faire.

-Il a voulu te tuer, souffla-t-elle entre deux quintes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'indigna Bella.

-Il avait de bonnes raisons, maman. Il me croyait coupable.

Je les regardai bouche bée. Elle savait donc et pour lui et pour moi ! Et il prenait ma défense en plus.

-Elle ne comprend pas que votre rôle est de protéger les gens, ce n'est pas une vendetta.

J'avais la confirmation de sa télépathie. Etait-ce que moi ou… ?

-Non, c'est tout le monde, enfin presque.

Je rangeai mon matériel et remplis une ordonnance.

-Vous avez une infection aux bronches. A force de tousser vous vous êtes irrité les bronches ce qui explique le sang. Ça va s'atténuer dès demain et tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans quelques jours. Je vous mets sous antibiotique et sous anti-inflammatoire. Vous devez vous hydrater et vous reposer. Vous ne devrez pas reprendre votre travail avant au moins quatre ou cinq jours.

-Pourriez-vous lui fournir un papier pour son assurance ? S'enquit le fils Masen.

Mon devoir acquitté je me levai et partis en direction de la porte d'un pas décidé sans parler à personne.

-Jacob ?

J'ignorai Bella et me tournai vers Mme Masen.

-Envoyez-moi la facture pour votre porte, je vous rembourserai.

Sur le seuil, je me stoppai pensant au fait que des voisins avaient peut-être entendu ou vu ce qui s'était produit.

-Aucun risque, celui du rez-de-chaussée n'est pas là et il n'y a personne au-dessus depuis quelques jours.

Je soupirai, soulagé sur ce point et me tournai vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas seul, je ne sais pas si mes semblables seront aussi compréhensifs. Alors je vous conseille vous et vos congénères de rester sur vos gardes.»

-J'en prends bonne note.

L'instant d'après j'étais hors de cet environnement malsain. J'espérai pouvoir réfléchir correctement à nouveau. Mais rien à faire, j'étais mal. Je devais rentrer à la réserve et informer les autres…

-Tu as oublié ton portable, me héla une voix sèche.

J'étais presqu'à ma voiture. Je pris le temps de me retourner, elle se planta devant moi et me tendis l'objet en question. Elle jeta un œil à ma voiture et eut un léger sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, tu retournes travailler ? Me questionna-t-elle à nouveau tendue.

- J'ai terminé mes visites. Je retourne au cabinet.

- Je finirais par tout savoir alors autant que ce soit toi qui m'en parle.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes loin de moi.

-Pas question.

-Bella ?

Je grognai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, contrarié par l'intrusion du fils dévoué.

-Tu peux rester avec maman le temps que j'aille en pharmacie ?

Elle hésita puis accepta. Il s'en alla, nous laissant face à face.

-Je te verrai plus tard, décréta-t-elle. Il faut qu'on parle.

Et elle repartit dans cet endroit de malheur, me laissant ruminer de frustration. Mon portable sonna. En voyant s'afficher le nom de mon avocat, j'eus comme une décharge qui me ramena à une autre réalité. Je décrochai et lui expliquai mon retard. Il m'attendait à mon cabinet. Je bondis dans ma voiture qui peina à démarrer sous mes gestes brusques. Je voulus regarder ma montre pour voir l'heure mais je ne l'avais pas. Je réalisai que ma mutation avait dû la réduire en miette. Ce n'était pas une grande perte au final, ce serait encore une chose de moins qui me rappellerait Linda. J'avais déjà mon alliance qui avait disparue lors de ma première mutation et maintenant la montre (un de ses rares cadeaux)…

Face à Me Stern, je ne passai pas par quatre chemins.

-J'abandonne toute la procédure, je suis d'accord pour lui laisser la garde de Nina.


	10. Confrontation

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

supergirl971 : Oui, je sais pas cool l'histoire de garde. Pour la confrontation entre Bella et Jake, elle arrive ci-dessous, j'espère que ça répondra à tes attentes.

Je retravaille donc je mettrais parfois plus de temps à publier.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10: Confrontation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Je fis un aller-retour express à la pharmacie pour retourner rapidement à l'appartement. Je fus soulagé de trouver Bella veillant sur ma mère. Elle se leva en me voyant arriver. L'éclat de ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon. Elle patienta le temps que je m'occupe de ma mère et la transporte dans son lit. Quand je revins elle était debout vers la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Merci, lui dis-je simplement.

-Je dois retourner au travail.

Elle s'approcha et me fit face.

-Mais avant dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

-Non.

Elle plissa les lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Surpris, je fus décontenancé. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'essuya les yeux prestement.

-J'ai l'air d'une idiote et ça commence à bien faire ! J'ai pleuré des mois quand tu es parti. J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas revenir à Forks. Malgré tout, je t'ai pardonné et je pensais que nous aurions pu être amis.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle se renferma, visiblement touchée par mes mots.

-Je veux plus…

Les mots m'avaient échappé et m'étonnèrent autant que Bella. Elle secoua la tête et leva la main comme pour me gifler mais je l'en empêchai.

-Tu vas te faire mal.

Elle fronça les sourcils encore plus.

-Lâche-moi.

J'obtempérai, soucieux. Je venais de franchir la ligne en lui révélant mon désir de retrouver son amour, son évident mépris me le confirma.

-Comment oses-tu !

-Je t'aime toujours.

-Comment oses-tu ! Répéta-t-elle.

Je me tus, conscient de ma stupidité. Elle s'éloigna et chercha à se calmer. Elle éclata en sanglot à nouveau, je m'approchai, désemparé.

-Reste où tu es.

-Bella…

-J'avais juré que plus jamais je ne pleurerais pour personne.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute cette fois.

Je ne saisissais plus.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me repousse, je n'ai rien contre ce qu'il est. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

Je me mortifiai. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, s'apercevant de mon silence prolongé. Elle reprit contenance et afficha de nouveau un air dur.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai voulu t'entendre me dire ces mots. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant ce n'est plus de ta bouche que j'ai envie de les entendre.

Je tentai de faire bonne figure, mais elle continuait comme pour me punir.

-Il est tellement borné. Je sais qu'au fond il veut me protéger mais je ne tiens pas à revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, hors de question que je le laisse décider à ma place !

Après un instant elle soupira de désillusion.

-Il m'en veut et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

J'aurais pu l'éclairer mais ce fut au dessus de mes forces.

-J'ai envie qu'il fasse partie de ma vie malgré tout ce qui se passe, il a besoin de moi.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

-Tu ne connais rien de sa vie.

-Peu importe, tu te trompes…

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Tu sais ce qu'il pense de moi…Dis-moi tout !

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, voilà tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, éludai-je.

Je fus troublé par le regard qu'elle me lança. Il était glacial, cela lui ressemblait peu. Elle était obnubilée par lui et ne réalisait pas vraiment tout ce qui venait de se produire.

-J'te préviens, ne t'avise pas de te mêler de ma vie et laisse Jacob tranquille.

-Je ne peux pas te le garantir.

-Tu me le dois ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Tu vas souffrir Bella.

Elle ricana.

-C'est toi qui ose me dire ça.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Je me fous de ce que tu veux ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle franchit le seuil et s'éloigna sans un regard. Je me sentis triste. Je l'avais déçue. Encore…

Je fixai un moment la grille qu'elle venait de refermer. J'étais très inquiet, elle se retrouvait au milieu de quelque chose qui la dépassait.

J'appelai un réparateur pour la porte. En attendant sa visite, j'en profitai pour faire le ménage et virer la table brisée. Il vint faire le devis et revint en fin de journée pour changer la porte. Je me fis un plaisir de garder la facture pour l'envoyer au Dr Black. Je le détestais, pas à cause de ce qu'il était mais surtout pour ce qu'il m'avait pris : l'amour de Bella. Je n'étais pas aveugle, ni sourd. Et lui…il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, il allait la rejeter et elle allait être anéantie. Et l'idée qu'elle souffre m'était encore plus pénible que l'idée de la perdre. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de mette les choses au clair avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Malgré tous les arguments de mon avocat, je ne cédai pas. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne comprenait pas mon revirement. Mais pour moi c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : le seul moyen de protéger ma fille de moi, et mon entourage de Linda, était de donner satisfaction à celle-ci. Elle arrêterait de fouiner et de faire des coups tordus. Et mieux valait éloigner ma fille de ce que je venais de découvrir : les créatures sanguinaires existaient bel et bien. Mon avocat prit congés en m'annonçant qu'il me contacterait dès que tout serait défini. Il faudrait une autre rencontre avec l'autre partie mais ma présence ne serait pas obligatoire.

Après son départ, ma vie défila devant mes yeux, je repensais aux années suivant ma rencontre avec Linda…

Flashback

J'étais tombé amoureux dès que je l'avais vue. Pour elle, j'avais accepté d'emménager loin de ma famille et de mes amis. Quand je l'avais rencontrée elle vivait encore chez ses parents : des immigrés peu fortunés, simples que j'appréciais de part leurs valeurs. Ils m'avaient accueilli au sein de leur famille sans à priori. Ils vivaient à Seattle, la fac n'étant pas trop loin, et je passais la plupart de mes weekends chez eux. J'avais présenté Linda à mon père mais le courant n'était pas passé. A l'annonce de mon mariage, mon père s'y était opposé. Ce fut le début de l'éloignement. Nos familles s'étaient rencontrées lors de notre mariage en petit comité, j'avais senti que mes amis et mon père faisaient un effort pour ne pas me gâcher cette journée. Ma sœur Rachel, enceinte, avait fait le déplacement pour connaitre l'heureuse élue. En ce mois de septembre (le quinze) de l'année 2005, nous nous étions unis et pour moi tout fut parfait. Je faisais encore des petits boulots, il me restait un an d'étude. Nous vivions dans un studio non loin de la fac. Elle aussi entamait sa dernière année dans le domaine de la psychanalyse. Elle s'occupait aussi de ses parents car sa mère avait un cancer du sein. Elle avait été diagnostiquée il y a quelques mois mais avait caché cette maladie à sa fille.

Mon neveu était né cinq mois après notre mariage. J'avais fait le déplacement avec elle pour le voir : ma sœur habitait à Portland. Linda était tombée en extase devant le petit Jonathan. Elle m'avait fait remarquer sa ressemblance avec moi. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu sur le coup mais au fil des mois j'avais constaté qu'elle avait raison. Elle m'avait demandé si je me sentais prêt pour avoir un enfant. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, je n'avais que 24 ans. Mais sous son désir ardent de maternité je n'avais pu que céder. Dès qu'elle avait obtenu son doctorat en psychanalyse quelques mois plus tard, elle avait arrêté la pilule. Elle avait trouvé rapidement un poste de stagiaire dans un cabinet de psychiatres réputés. Je n'avais pas été étonné car elle avait un charme dévastateur qui agissait sur tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait.

Sa mère avait été emportée par la maladie et son père qui n'avait pas supporté la mort de sa femme, avait fini par se laisser mourir. Elle ne l'avait pas trop mal vécu, en apparence. Elle était fille unique et se retrouvait sans attaches. Elle avait de la famille mais elle vivait au Mexique. Par la suite, voyant qu'elle ne tombait pas enceinte, elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans son boulot pour ne pas déprimer. Le mal être des autres l'avait empêchée de penser au sien.

J'avais réussi mes examens moi aussi et avait intégré rapidement un cabinet de médecins le temps d'un remplacement de congés maternité. J'avais cherché une occasion d'ouvrir un cabinet à mon nom et le résultat se présenta quelques mois plus tard. J'avais eu l'info par une ancienne connaissance : le Dr Gerandy partait en retraite et il cherchait quelqu'un pour reprendre sa suite à Forks. Entre-temps, il y avait eu la mort de mon neveu et cela ne fit que rendre Linda plus dure. Elle était autant affectée que moi mais réagissait différemment. Elle changeait et se montrait exigeante de plus en plus avec moi. Elle avait appris sa grossesse quelques semaines après la mort de Jonathan. C'était en septembre 2007, elle était venue me voir à mon cabinet où cela faisait deux mois que j'exerçais. Elle m'avait sauté au cou devant quelques patients en pleurant de joie. J'avais compris et je m'étais senti si heureux que la culpabilité en avait été d'autant plus pénible. Je m'étais mis à souffrir d'insomnies. J'avais dû laisser Linda quelques jours après son annonce car le mari de ma sœur m'avait appelé en urgence : Rachel avait tenté de se suicider. Complètement désorienté, j'avais essayé de prendre du recul avec tout ça mais cela n'avait pas de sens. La mort de mon neveu me hantait faisant persister mes insomnies.

J'étais si fatigué, qu'un soir en voulant prendre quelque chose pour m'aider à dormir, je m'étais trompé de dosage dans la prise du médicament et je m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital. J'avais pris du temps avant de comprendre comment j'en étais arrivé à me tromper et Linda, elle, m'en avait voulu pendant des mois. J'avais tenté de lui expliquer mais elle avait refusé de m'écouter. Elle n'avait pas accepté que je puisse l'abandonner.

Nina était née quelques mois plus tard, le 6 juin 2008. Et là, la joie avait cédé la place à la peur. J'étais devenu excessivement protecteur envers ma fille. Au lieu de me poser des limites, Linda m'avait encouragé dans se sens et était devenue d'une extrême rigidité. Elle avait cessé son activité au cabinet et passait tout son temps à s'occuper de Nina, oubliant parfois jusqu'à mon existence. Tout ça m'avait empêché de voir que mes proches avaient complètement cessé de prendre contact avec moi. J'avais déménagé de Seattle pour aller à Forks mais Linda avait mal supporté de vivre en « campagne », elle s'était mise à la recherche d'une maison sans m'en parler. Elle avait ensuite signé les papiers et m'avait mis devant le fait accompli. J'aurais dû me rebeller mais non… j'avais accepté sans broncher et m'étais éloigné encore plus de mes proches. Au lieu de tenter de renouer avec eux malgré tout, j'avais laissé les choses se faire. J'avais pris néanmoins le temps d'envoyer un faire part de naissance et une photo de Nina à mon père et à mes sœurs mais ce fut tout.

Un jour ma sœur Rachel m'avait appelé pour me prévenir de sa visite. Nina avait un an. Surpris, je n'avais sus quoi lui dire. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis ma visite au centre de repos de Seattle. Elle m'avait expliqué que Sid et elle s'étaient séparés. Elle avait apprécié avec joie la présence de sa nièce qu'elle avait cajolée pendant des jours. Linda avait fait un effort pour supporter sa présence qu'elle jugeait néfaste. Notre première dispute avait éclaté à cause de ça et fut d'une violence extrême. J'avais coupé tous liens avec les miens mais il était hors de question que je renvois ma sœur alors qu'elle semblait émerger de sa torpeur au contact de Nina. Rachel m'avait pris entre quatre yeux et m'avait demandé de vivre ma vie, d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont je n'étais pas responsable et surtout de ne pas être surprotecteur envers ma fille. Elle qui souffrait mille mort, m'avait remis les idées en place et grâce à elle mes démons s'étaient dissipés peu à peu. Elle était repartie deux mois plus tard, toujours anéantie mais prête à affronter ses propres démons.

Je m'étais rendu compte que ce n'était pas facile d'être parents et cela avait crée une brèche dans notre couple. De plus, financièrement, c'était pas encore ça : ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Comme je venais de m'installer à mon compte, les charges étaient lourdes sans compter les traites de la maison. Je m'étais mis à travailler d'arrache pied et en plus il y avait le trajet aller-retour qui était conséquent. J'étais malheureux d'être éloigné d'elles. Je ne voyais pas ma fille grandir. Je voyais à peine Linda. Et puis elle avait fini par ne plus vouloir que je la touche. Elle était fatiguée par les nuits blanches et le manque d'activités lui pesait. Elle avait commencé à me reprocher de mener une vie qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. J'avais réduit il y a quelques temps mes heures de travail pour être plus présent auprès d'elles. Pourtant, Linda s'était éloignée inexorablement. Elle était froide et distante. Elle m'évitait. Le soir dès que je rentrais elle prétextait un rendez-vous et s'en allait prestement. Cela faisait quelques mois que durait ce petit jeu. Au départ, j'avais pensé que c'était un besoin de vie sociale car elle s'occupait de Nina en permanence… mais elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus confiance, qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur moi, que je la décevais jour après jour.

En quoi avais-je changé ? En quoi avais-je failli ?

Jamais l'idée de la remettre elle en question ne m'était venue à l'esprit. Je fis tout pour être plus présent et plus attentif mais elle me repoussait de façon plus directe. Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée il y a six mois…

Fin du flashback.

Je savais que Linda avait des défauts mais elle aimait Nina et s'en occupait bien. Elle ne l'avait jamais monté contre moi, je devais lui reconnaitre ça.

En plus de lui céder la garde, je cédai aussi sur mes biens, sur mon argent, sur tout en fait. Je voulais en finir avec ce divorce, en finir avec elle. Elle m'avait rendu aigri, amer, j'avais même eu des doutes sur ma capacité à séduire.

J'aurais dû me battre mais je ne voulais pas infliger ça à ma princesse. Je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité même si c'était loin de moi. Je contemplai le cadre sur mon bureau. Elle me dévisageait avec reproche.

-Je fais ça pour ton bien, laisse-moi le temps de trouver une solution, m'excusai-je.

Je pris le temps de jeter un œil sur ma blessure cicatrisée, elle était à peine visible. Tout ça était contre-nature, je n'arrivais pas à intégrer cet état de fait. C'était vraiment loin de tout ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru. Je mis un certain temps avant de me mettre au travail. Je plongeai dans la paperasse, j'avais du retard.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, je passai ensuite à la banque et rentrai pour la réunion du conseil. Je fus accueilli un peu sèchement et toutes mes questions restèrent au fond de moi. Quil m'observait du coin de l'œil, il avait tellement changé. Je lui lançai un regard engageant mais il m'ignora. Vexé, je me tournai vers le conseil qui se présenta. Il était formé de mon père, du père et du grand-père de Quil, du grand-père d'Embry, d'Harry Clearwater, un proche ami de mon père. Il semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux. Il y avait aussi la mère de Paul mais je ne voyais celui-ci nulle part.

Je les informai de mon altercation avec Edward Masen. Ce fut une grande agitation qui s'ensuivit surtout quand ils comprirent que la fille du shérif était au courant de mon statut de loup.

-Tu dois faire plus attention et te maitriser ! S'écria le père de Quil.

-Tu dois t'assurer qu'elle gardera le secret ! Intervint Harry.

- Quel incapable, s'écria Quil.

Etrangement cela me passa au dessus, trop préoccupé par les répercussions que cela engendrait. Je le réalisais que maintenant.

Puis mon père intervint. Il se demandait si le fils Masen n'était pas un proche de Carlisle Cullen. Je leur demandai qui c'était et ce que ça changeait. Il m'expliqua alors l'accord passé avec ce vampire végétarien. Bouche bée, je crus à une blague. Il me demanda la couleur de ses yeux. Je ne sus quoi lui répondre car je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Harry me demanda de prendre contact avec lui et son clan. Il fallait déterminer s'ils étaient dangereux pour la communauté.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le voir et je ne suis pas sûr de me maitriser en sa présence.

Je repensai à Bella, à son affection évidente pour lui.

-Ce ne sera pas une grande perte, ricana Quil.

-S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Bella me soupçonnerait illico.

-Nous devons absolument connaitre leurs hypothétiques informations concernant un éventuel suspect, continua Harry.

-Nous n'allons pas nous allier avec eux quand même ! M'exclamai-je.

-Nos pères l'ont fait par le passé et cela a bien fonctionné, déclara le père de Quil.

Son propre père acquiesça.

-Vous plaisantez ! M'horrifiai-je.

Mon père me pria de me taire et continua à m'expliquer la démarche pour approcher leur clan. Il m'informa de l'arrivée d'un quatrième membre dans la meute. La fille d'Harry: Leah. Je fus triste pour elle. Nous avions environ le même âge et avions passé une partie de notre scolarité secondaire dans la même classe. Nous nous entendions bien et j'avais tenté ma chance avec elle mais elle m'avait préféré Paul. Et depuis, Paul et moi nous détestions, juste par principe. Mais c'était ridicule, tout cela n'avait plus de sens, il fallait que je mettre fin à ce conflit d'adolescents.

-Où est Paul ? Demandai-je.

-Il est avec Leah, elle est en pleine crise.

Je frémis en imaginant sa douleur.

-Ils sont encore ensemble ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ils sont mariés, me révéla Harry plein de fierté.

-Ah oui ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis trois ans.

La discussion s'orienta sur la vie amoureuse des habitants de la réserve…

-Je ne veux pas de trêve ! Décrétai-je pour recentrer la conversation.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, intervint Harry.

-J'ai mon mot à dire, c'est ma vie qui est gâchée !

-Il n'y a pas que toi, monsieur égocentrique ! S'exclama une voix dure.

Quil me lançait des regards furibonds. Embry restait neutre.

-Je le sais. Vous devriez vous aussi être écœurés. Quelle utilité d'avoir muté si c'est pour les laisser se balader en tout impunité ?

-S'ils ne font de mal à personne, nous pouvons coexister, s'exprima enfin la mère de Paul.

- Coexister ! N'importe quoi ! Ils ne devraient pas exister ! Notre rôle est de les exterminer !

-Tu devrais te montrer tolérant envers ceux d'entre eux qui comme toi n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont.

Le coup porta. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, qu'ils puissent être eux aussi victime avant d'être prédateur.

Cela ne me réjouit pas. Quand tout cela cesserait ? Y avait-il une issue ?

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller faire ami-ami avec eux.

- Ce n'est pas gênant, ils viendront à nous de toute façon !

Je m'éloignai, furieux. Tout ça me fatiguait. J'étais épuisé, le poids des évènements se faisait sentir. Et ma décision d'éloigner Nina me pesait. Je pris la route de la maison de mon père, j'avais besoin de sommeil.

Je dormis comme une masse pendant une douzaine d'heure et me levai l'esprit plus clair.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Le lendemain

Charlie m'aidait à transporter mes cartons dans ma nouvelle maison. Nous étions dimanche, il avait fait l'effort de se lever tôt pour m'aider dans mon déménagement. Il avait été choqué lorsque j'étais rentré vendredi soir (après avoir vu mon futur propriétaire) et que je lui avais annoncé mon déménagement imminent. Il avait tenté de m'en dissuader mais il était mal tombé ce jour là car j'étais d'humeur massacrante avec les évènements survenus quelques heures plus tôt. Il capitula, en voyant que j'étais décidée et que, surtout, je ne voulais plus qu'il continue à me dire ce que je devais faire.

J'étais tombé sous le charme de cette maisonnette d'aspect banal à l'extérieur mais douillet à l'intérieur. Elle était refaite quasiment à neuf, dans le petit séjour les murs était gris et blanc avec de belles frises noires et un sol carrelé en blanc satiné. Il y avait des portes-fenêtres donnant sur un mini terrain avec vue vers le voisinage. J'étais contente de ne pas être isolée, et puis je pourrai profiter de ce petit coin pour tenter un barbecue ou de la bronzette quand le temps serait plus clément. J'étais aussi contente d'être si près de la réserve même si je savais, en mon for intérieur, que celui dont j'essayais de me rapprocher tentait de me fuir.

La cuisine était à refaire, du coup, le propriétaire m'avait laissé un frigo et une gazinière en échange. Il y avait un escalier qui donnait à l'étage et débouchait vers les sanitaires, la salle de bain et une chambre. Celle-ci était vert anis et chocolat, le sol avait du lino en faut parquet et la fenêtre donnait sur l'une des plages de la réserve, tout au loin. Je restai là cinq minutes à observer ce magnifique paysage car j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de ces plages.

Le prix du loyer me décida, il n'était pas exorbitant.

Papa observa les environs et sembla rassuré. Il visita la maison et la trouva un peu sobre mais fonctionnelle. Il proposa de m'aider à meubler. Je voulus refuser mais cela n'aurait pas été judicieux car à part ma chambre je n'avais pas grand-chose et toutes mes réserves étaient parties dans la caution et les trois mois de loyer d'avance. Nous passâmes la matinée à faire des allers-retours, le midi je commandai une pizza et le reste de la journée, nous la passâmes à monter les meubles de ma chambre. La journée se passa dans une ambiance plus légère, ce qui me fit du bien. Le propriétaire avait fait fissa pour que je puisse être reliée à l'électricité, au gaz et à l'eau. Je mis un peu de chauffage car la soirée s'annonçait fraîche. Je pris une douche après le départ de papa, revêtit un ensemble survet bordeaux en velours peau de pêche, me fis une queue de cheval et me connectai sur mon pc portable. La connexion n'était pas géniale mais je fis avec.

J'avais un mail de ma copine Lana. Elle m'annonçait son mariage et allait m'envoyer une invitation. Je l'informai de mon déménagement très récent. Je réalisai brusquement combien elle me manquait. Nous étions devenues amies à l'école de police. Elle m'avait soutenue lors de ma rupture avec Edward. Elle avait joué les entremetteuses en me présentant son frère Francis avec qui j'avais bien accroché. Nous étions sortis un peu ensemble mais ça n'avait pas duré. Nous nous étions séparés bons amis. Elle travaillait à Phoenix et avait rencontré son futur mari il y a un an lors d'un footing dans le parc près de chez elle. Depuis ils étaient inséparables. Je l'avais rencontré : c'était vraiment un gentil garçon, elle était vraiment bien tombée. Je l'enviai un peu. Je lui relatai ma récente rencontre avec Jacob et les difficultés que je rencontrais. J'espérais qu'elle aurait un point de vue objectif sur la situation et saurait me conseiller.

Je pris mon portable et appelai maman. Me retrouver seule ici me filait un coup au moral. Après une dizaine de minutes à parler de mon déménagement et de papa, je lui fis part à elle aussi de ma rencontre avec Jacob. Elle émit des réserves car elle m'avait vue trop souffrir à cause d'Edward et, pour elle, les hommes n'étaient pas dignes de notre amour.

-Essaie de garder tes distances pour l'instant, mon trésor. Et protège ton cœur.

-Je vais essayer.

Ça faisait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu et ça me paraissait une éternité. Vendredi soir, je m'étais couchée tard car ma discussion avec papa avait duré longtemps. Je n'avais pas eu la force de faire des recherches sur Internet et m'étais endormie comme une masse. Au petit matin, le même cauchemar concernant le jeune Newton m'avait réveillée en sursaut. J'avais passé ma journée dans les cartons et le soir venu, j'avais tenté de pianoter sur mon Pc mais impossible d'avoir une connexion. Je me décidai à refaire une tentative ce soir et que ne fut pas ma surprise…

Oo0oO

Je sonnai à l'interphone des Masen vers 19 heures. Edward répondit et il y eut un silence quand il reconnut ma voix.

-Entre, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il m'attendit sur le seuil de l'appartement. Il y avait une nouvelle porte. Il resta là, impassible, à m'examiner. Je le détaillai d'un œil neuf et me demandai comment j'avais pu passer à côté. L'appréhension prit le dessus mais je ne me défilai pas.

-Je sais ce que tu es. Alors racontes-moi tout.

Oo0oO

Je conduisais vers ma maison mais j'avais l'impression d'être suivie pourtant aucune voiture n'était derrière moi. Je me garai devant chez moi, il était déjà 22 heures. J'étais fatiguée et un peu retournée par ce que je venais de découvrir. Au moment de mettre la clef dans ma serrure, je me retournai brusquement : personne. Bizarre…

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumais la vieille télé que Charlie m'avait donnée. J'étais en mode déprime assise sur un coussin qui faisait office de canapé. La maison me semblait bien vide. Je mettrai un peu de temps à m'approprier cet espace mais au moins c'était le mien. Demain, après le boulot, j'irai me chercher quelques meubles avec papa.

J'avais fermé mes volets, éteins les lumières et j'allais monter me coucher quand on frappa à ma porte. Sur mes gardes, je fis quelques pas discrets vers celle-ci. A travers le judas, je reconnus Jacob sur le perron à peine éclairée par la lune. Mon cœur s'emballa et mon envie de dormir passa comme par enchantement. Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier si j'étais présentable et ouvris la porte avec un peu trop d'empressement. J'allais enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

Son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon, il grimaça comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Il était habillé décontracté, polo et jean. Je percevais sa chaleur de là où j'étais. Je le trouvai si…

-Tu habites ici ? Me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées.

-Comme tu le vois.

J'allumais la lumière de l'entrée.

-Seule ?

-Oui, je suis une grande fille…comment tu as su... ?

-Pourquoi tu es allée le voir ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait.

-Tu me suis maintenant ?

-J'étais venu lui parler mais tu es arrivée en même temps.

-Lui parler ? Tu es sûr ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-J'ai découvert son secret.

Il me détailla, sceptique.

-Ah oui ? Eclaire-moi.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit!

-Reste loin de lui.

Ce ton catégorique me refroidit.

-Tu t'y prends mal …

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou non.

-Ok, fais comme tu veux. Je t'aurai prévenue.

Et il me tourna le dos pour partir. Dégoûtée, je le regardais encore s'éloigner de moi un peu plus.

-Espèce d'idiot, marmonnai-je en claquant la porte.

On frappa à nouveau. Je me retins d'ouvrir et remontai vers ma chambre.

-Je suis désolé, entendis-je à travers la porte.

-Et merde !

Je redescendis pour lui ouvrir, incapable de mettre un frein à mes émotions. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé mais je restai sur la défensive.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-Désolé de t'avoir blessée.

-Tu es bien présomptueux.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu.

-Je ne joue pas, je me protège.

-Nous sommes deux.

-Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Tu crois que…

J'examinai les alentours.  
>-Entre, lui ordonnai-je.<p>

Il hésita alors je luis saisis la main et l'obligeai à entrer. Je refermai la porte et lui fis face.

-Tu crois que je te vois différemment depuis ta mutation, c'est ca ? Repris-je, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je le pense oui… mais ce n'est pas ça qui me bloque.

-Je sais, tu es marié, tu as une fille, tu es peut-être frileux par rapport à notre différence d'âge.

-Entre autre mais ce ne sont pas les seules raisons.

-Dis-moi alors ! M'écriai-je, exaspérée.

-Je n'aime pas partager.

-Hein ?

-Je n'aime pas me répéter non plus!

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te répéter, je ne comprends pas c'est tout ! M'agaçai-je.

-Vous êtes proches lui et toi.

Je commençai à entrevoir ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Oui, c'est vrai. On était très amoureux à une époque, maintenant nous sommes amis.

-Tu es sûre de ça ?

-Je pourrais te renvoyer la même question concernant ta femme.

-Tu marques un point…

-Il n'y a plus rien entre nous mais ne me demande pas de lui tourner le dos surtout avec ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il se braqua.

-Et si les choses se passaient mal et que je sois obligé de le tuer ?

Je fus horrifiée.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Je suis programmé pour ça. Il est mon ennemi, même s'il semble inoffensif.

-Il y a sûrement une solution.

-Non. Je suis devenu ce monstre car il existe et que d'autres comme lui existent.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre ! M'indignai-je.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Je ne te dirai pas comment agir mais soit juste, continuai-je, ne punis pas ceux qui sont innocents.

-Innocents ? Répéta-t-il durement.

-Il est une victime, je te le garantis. Il lutte contre ce qu'il est. Tu as bien vu, il vit en société et ne fait de mal à personne.

-Arrête de prendre sa défense, siffla-t-il.

- Tu…Tu es jaloux c'est ça, percutai-je, un brin satisfaite.

-Ça ne m'amuse pas.

-Je sais. Mais au moins on est fixé, tu ne peux plus ignorer ce que tu ressens.

-Tu aurais dû partir en courant ! Au lieu de ça…

Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi. Tu es désespérante.

-Non, je suis obstinée.

-Je suis quand même inquiet, je t'expose à un grand danger sans parler des commérages et t'avoir près de moi risquerait de heurter ma fille…

-Moi aussi je stresse mais j'ai envie d'essayer car vivre avec des regrets c'est pas mon truc. Je sais aussi être discrète.

Il opina de la tête.

-Mais je ne suis pas prête à essuyer un nouveau rejet. Alors si tu tergiverses encore, passe ta route et cette fois ne reviens pas.

Pourquoi j'avais dis ca ? Et s'il me prenait au mot ? Oh et puis merde ! Il devait assumer ses choix. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Je restai là comme une statue. Après une longue minute, j'allais l'expédier hors de chez moi quand il s'anima enfin et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser passionnément.


	11. Refuge

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**supergirl971** : sympa ton commentaire ! Vraiment ! Je t'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire cet échange entre Bella et Jacob.

**ninanathalia179** : Cool si tu aimes. Voilà la suite. Tu comprends le français ou as-tu utilisé un traducteur ?

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : oh la la, que de compliments ! Oui les persos sont différents (ça me laisse de la marge) et plus adultes (je me sens plus à l'aise avec ça). C'est un univers que je voulais tester. Tant mieux si ça te plait.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris. Ça me motive bien…

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11: Refuge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je voulus reculer mais j'avançai inexorablement vers un cercueil. Le corps sans vie de Michael Newton était allongé dans le cercueil. Je me sentis oppressée car sa blessure au cou suintait et un filet de sang sortait de sa bouche. Subitement ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étaient rouge, il me montra ses canines acérées tandis qu'il bondissait hors du cercueil pour me sauter à la gorge. Un épouvantable hurlement sortit de ma bouche.

-Bella, calme-toi.

Des mains me saisirent les épaules.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais assise dans mon lit, haletante et en sueur. Mon cœur semblait marteler jusque dans ma tête. Je mis un certain temps à me calmer.

-Viens.

Des bras chauds m'enveloppèrent me forçant à me recoucher. Ce fut avec gratitude que je me blottis contre Jacob, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas parti en douce. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, je me sentis vite mieux. Je passais mes mains dans son dos appréciant la force rassurante qui se dégageait de lui.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui.

Après quelques minutes, il se rendormit, j'écoutai son souffle léger et le sommeil me gagna peu à peu. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait jour et j'avais un peu froid. Je distinguais sa silhouette debout devant la fenêtre. Il regardait le paysage des plages de la réserve. Je vins à sa rencontre après avoir revêtue un t-shirt. Il était déjà habillé. Je lui mis un bras sur la taille et me blottis contre lui, admirant aussi la vue. Je voyais bien qu'il était tendu, il était tracassé.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui.

-Tu veux déjeuner ?

-Non.

-Tu regrettes d'être resté ?

-Non.

Je me tus, il n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler.

-Tu pourrais me déposer chez mon père ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je un peu déçue.

-Je dois me changer pour aller travailler, se justifia-t-il.

Je jetai un œil vers mon réveil. Oups, déjà huit heures.

-Je dois y aller aussi, je vais prendre une douche et on y va.

Je me hâtai dans la salle de bain mais une fois sous le jet brûlant, je ne pus refreiner un déferlement de sensations. Chaque partie de mon corps que je lavais avait encore l'empreinte de ses lèvres, de ses mains, je me rappelai son empressement, ses geste un peu brusques, son souffle, son odeur, le goût de sa langue. Je me rappelai de mon exaltation, de ce désir violent après des mois d'abstinence…

Rien que d'y penser j'étais montée à un degré d'envie peu supportable.

Un coup sec à la porte me fit sursauter.

-Bella, dépêche-toi !

-J'arrive.

Je fus prête en moins de deux, et le rejoignis au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'avais pas endossée mon uniforme qui dormait dans mon bac de linges sales. J'étais en chemise cintré blanche assortie d'un pantalon noire taille basse et de mes sempiternelles bottines. Je pris juste ma plaque et mon arme dans mon mini coffre. Je sentais son regard sur moi, il s'approcha et me remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Cela suffit à me replonger dans cet intense besoin de contact physique. Je refis ma queue de cheval avec du mal et lui demandai quelques minutes de solitude. Il sembla comprendre et alla à ma voiture. Quand mon supplice passa, je le rejoignis. Nous fîmes la route en silence. Non loin de chez son père il me demanda de le déposer. J'espérais des gestes tendres, j'espérais des regards amoureux, j'espérais des mots doux. Ce fut le cœur serré que je le vis sortir de la voiture sans rien de tout ça. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner il fit le tour et toqua à ma vitre. Je la baissai, pleine d'espoir.

-Je passerai ce soir.

-D'accord.

Et il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. J'eus envie de l'appeler mais ma fierté me retint. Je fis demi-tour la gorge nouée par un trop plein d'émotions qui menaçait de jaillir. Je me garai devant le café-restaurant et pris le temps de prendre un café tranquillement au comptoir. Mon portable sonna, c'était Edward.

-Tu es où ?

-Bonjour aussi, insistai-je lourdement, je suis au café du centre.

-Ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Et il raccrocha sans que je ne puisse lui dire que j'allais bientôt m'en aller. Deux minutes plus tard il était là.

-Tu as fait vite ! C'est quoi le problème ?

Il me détailla avec attention.

-Ça va ?

-Non.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Je vais aller lui parler, m'annonça-t-il.

-Non, je te l'interdis !

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais le voir.

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Anxieuse, je voulus le rattraper mais le temps de régler l'addition, il n'était déjà plus en vue. Je devrais peut-être aller au cabinet. Mon portable sonna, c'était Charlie.

-On a un débriefing important, alors magne-toi !

Ce fut avec anxiété que je pris la direction du poste. Après une heure de blabla, je commençai à avoir mal à la tête. Je n'avais pas assez dormi et j'étais tracassée. Malone m'accosta.

-Ça va ?

-Non.

Combien de fois allait-on me poser cette question ? Avais-je si mauvaise mine que ça ? Il dut percevoir la sécheresse dans ma réponse car il n'insista pas.

-Je vais aller au lycée trouver cette Rosalie Hale et l'interroger. Tu veux venir ?

-Je peux te laisser t'en charger ?

-Pas de soucis.

Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

-Je voulais aussi te dire merci de m'avoir couvert l'autre jour quand j'ai du m'absenter.

Je repensai aux évènements survenus. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu.

-C'est rien. Ton problème est réglé ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est mon frère, il boit trop et sa femme m'appelle sans arrêt à la rescousse quand il devient violent.

Choquée, je le dévisageai.

-Elle ne devrait pas rester avec lui.

-Je le lui ai dit, je connais mon frère, il…

Mon père nous interrompit sans le vouloir.

-On a eu des nouvelles de la police de Seattle, le corps du jeune Newton va être rapatrié demain. Nous allons recevoir les rapports d'analyse mercredi par coursier. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir avancer car on n'a pas l'ombre d'une piste et que sa blessure est tellement inhabituelle que…

Mais je ne l'écoutai plus. Je me remémorai mon cauchemar et je fis le lien tout doucement.

Je fus sur le point de m'évanouir, Charlie me rattrapa à temps.

-Bella !

Il m'obligea à m'asseoir, le temps que je reprenne contenance.

-Tu es pâle, tu as mangé au moins ce matin ?

Je fis un signe que non.

-Bella, soupira-t-il.

Malone s'éclipsa et revint avec une banane et un jus de fruit. Mon père le remercia moi j'étais à l'ouest. L'image d'Edward se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Non ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Il m'avait juré ! Je refusai de croire qu'il m'ait menti. Mais alors qui ? Etait-ce un membre de ceux qui vivait avec lui ? Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net !

-Papa, articulai-je entre deux bouchées forcées de bananes.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ça t'embête si je rentre une heure ou deux ? Je me sens un peu nauséeuse.

-Ok. Mais si ça empire appelle-moi et va voir le médecin.

J'aurais bien aimé…

Une fois dans ma voiture, je conduisis doucement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et me garai non loin du grillage où se trouvait la seule villa de la ville. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Edward m'avait mentionné qu'il y vivait sans me donner plus d'infos. Je devais commencer par là. Je poussai la grille et avançai doucement. Ma tête me tourna un peu. En fait, j'avais peur. Je me rendais compte de la stupidité de mon attitude. Je n'aurais pas du venir seule. Et mon arme ne me servirait à rien. Je mis presque dix minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avant que je ne frappe. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tout comme ceux du supposé propriétaire des lieux.

-Ça alors ! M'exclamai-je.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien.

-Je, vous… qui êtes vous ? Bafouillai-je.

-Carlisle Cullen et vous-même ?

-Bella Swan, adjointe du shérif, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

-Et bien le monde est petit, dit-il.

-La fameuse Bella, entendis-je derrière lui.

Deux autres personnes se postèrent à côté de lui.

Ils ressemblaient un peu à Edward de part leur peau diaphane et leurs yeux étranges. Il n'y avait pas de doute quand à leur nature.

-Entrez, me proposa Carlisle.

-Non ! M'écriai-je, la peur au ventre.

-Elle sait pour nous, fit remarquer le jeune vampire à côté de Carlisle.

-Edward nous a balancés, s'écria la blonde qui avait l'air d'une lycéenne.

-Il ne m'a rien dit vous concernant mais ça se voit c'est tout.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Me questionna Carlisle

-Je veux savoir si c'est l'un d'entre vous qui est à l'origine du meurtre au lycée ?

-Non ! S'indigna la blonde.

-Rosalie, la reprit le jeune vampire.

Suspicieuse, je la détaillai avec plus d'attention et m'adressai à elle brusquement:

-Vous connaissiez la victime ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? De toute façon pour vous nous sommes coupables !

-C'est vous Rosalie Hale ?

Elle blêmit mais ne répondit rien ce qui pour moi équivalait à une confirmation.

Je me retournai vers Carlisle car c'était lui qui m'inspirait le moins de crainte. Son visage doux et avenant me rappelait celui d'Edward.

-Si ce n'est pas vous qui est-ce ? Il y en a d'autres dans le coin ?

Je frémis rien qu'à cette idée.

-Non, m'affirma-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que cous me cachez ?

-Edward avait raison, elle est têtue !

Je me tournai vers le jeune vampire d'un œil glacial.

-Et téméraire aussi ! Continua-t-il.

-Il nous a bassinés toute la nuit avec sa Bella, révéla la blonde, alors on en connait un rayon sur vous maintenant.

-Et vous trouvez ça juste ?

-Non, rétorqua Carlisle. Je vais y remédier. Permettez-moi de me présenter : Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, j'ai 39 années humaines, transformé il y a 103 ans dans des conditions que je préfère garder pour moi. Je suis médecin et j'exerce aux urgences de l'hôpital général de Seattle. J'ai dû prendre des vacances anticipées pour aider Edward à arrêter le meurtrier de son élève car il se sentait responsable de la mort de celui-ci. J'aime à penser que je suis quelqu'un de posé, de humble et qui sait faire preuve de compassion. Je suis par contre exigeant envers mes proches.

Il se tourna vers le jeune vampire.

-Voici Jasper Whitlock, 21 années humaines, transformé il y a trente ans par moi-même lors d'un accident de la route où un chauffard l'avait laissé à moitié mort. Il était braqueur de banque…

-Hey ! Se récria celui-ci.

-…et il avait une vie de fuyard, continua Carlisle en l'ignorant. Je lui ai appris à se maitriser et à devenir végétarien tout comme moi-même. Il s'est beaucoup assagi et c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'Edward après sa transformation. Il a le don de maitriser les émotions.

Je lui jetai un œil méfiant. Braqueur…fuyard…manipulateur…

-Il souhaite maintenant réorienter sa vie différemment, m'expliqua Carlisle.

Il s'approcha de Rosalie et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Son visage se métamorphosa, elle lui jeta un regard emplit d'admiration.

-Et voici Rosalie, 18 années humaines, transformée par un vampire qui l'avait trouvée il y a quatre ans dans les bois après qu'elle ait subi un viol en réunion et qu'elle ait été laissée pour morte après avoir été battue.

Je frissonnai et la regardai avec pitié. Ses yeux devinrent sombres et elle me montra ses dents en s'approchant brutalement de moi mais Carlisle la retint tandis que je me ratatinai d'angoisse.

-Gardez votre pitié ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Elle ne pensait pas à mal Rosie, me défendit Carlisle.

Elle se calma et se remit à l'observer.

-Donc je disais que Rosalie a erré trois ans avec son créateur qui est devenu son fiancé. Et puis elle a eu envie de changement et elle est arrivée seule à Forks. Elle suivait les cours d'Edward qui s'est rendu compte de sa nature. Il était inquiet et m'a prévenu. Il l'a ensuite soupçonnée du meurtre de son élève. Alors nous l'avons traquée mais il s'est avéré qu'elle n'était pas coupable.

-Comment en êtes-vous sûr ?

-Elle m'a convaincue et Edward a confirmé son innocence en sondant son esprit.

-Il communique avec vous aussi ?

Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

-Lors de son altercation avec Jacob, il a su lire en lui.

-C'est un don d'Edward. Il est général, me révéla Carlisle.

Je le fixai avec effarement.

-Donc il peut aussi savoir tout ce que je pense ! M'exclamai-je, dégoûtée.

-Non, vous êtes un cas à part.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il y a dans votre tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je me tus. J'avais un mal de tête qui amplifiait. Je me frottai les tempes doucement.

-Vous allez bien ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Non.

-Venez-vous assoir à l'intérieur, insista-t-il.

-Vous plaisantez !

-Quelle condescendance ! S'agaça Rosalie.

-Rien à voir, je ne vous connais pas et Edward me tuerait s'il savait que je suis là.

-On ne va rien vous faire, si c'était notre but ça fait bien longtemps que vous seriez morte.

-Rosalie, temporisa Carlisle.

-Peut-être, lui concédai-je.

-De plus, on n'a pas envie d'être pourchassés par les loups.

-Si vous ne faites de mal à personne il n'y a pas de raison…

-Vous cherchez les ennuis, me fit remarquer Jasper.

-Pardon ?

-Vous sortez avec l'un d'entre eux et vous venez ici vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou du vampire devrais-je dire. Vous voulez déclencher une guerre ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il valait mieux ne pas parler de cette visite à Jacob. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à me faire confiance.

-Je vais ce soir à la rencontre des loups, m'informa Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais demander une audience pour élargir la trêve à tous les membres de mon clan.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Les cris de Bella m'avaient tiré de mon sommeil et instinctivement j'avais voulu la rassurer. En me levant, je la trouvai encore dans mes bras. Je me levai prestement, gêné par cette intimité affective et m'éloignai. Je fis un brin de toilette et me rhabillai, il fallait que je repasse chez mon père pour me préparer. Debout devant la fenêtre, je regardai vers les plages de la réserve. Tous mes tracas me revinrent en mémoire. Dans ses bras j'avais tout oublié mais il fallait que je garde l'esprit clair dorénavant. Je l'entendis se lever et venir près de moi, elle m'enlaça, je résistai à l'envie de faire comme elle. Elle me troublait de nouveau. Elle me posa des questions auxquelles je répondis machinalement. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle alors je lui demandai de me ramener chez mon père. J'aurais pu muter et rentrer au pas de course mais je devais admettre que je voulais encore un peu de sa présence. Elle prit sa douche, je m'agaçai car elle mettait trop de temps et que je craignais de craquer et de la rejoindre.

Sur la route, je me demandai ce que je pouvais bien lui dire sans paraitre trop concerné. J'avais envie de la revoir ce soir mais allait-elle me trouver un peu trop collant ? Elle avait l'air tendue mais je ne voulus pas être indiscret. Non loin, je descendis et ne pus m'empêcher de lui imposer ma venue prochaine. Je n'avais pas su m'y prendre.

Je marchais en direction de chez mon père, l'esprit emplit des souvenirs de Bella. J'avais déjà envie d'être à ce soir, d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, à nouveau dans son lit. Sans questions, sans reproches, sans obligations.

Le plus dur était que cette situation me semblait inextricable. D'un coté mes obligations en tant que père, en tant que médecin, en tant qu'employeur, en tant que loup…et de l'autre Bella. Et mon indéniable attirance pour elle. Tout cela m'embrouillait et je voulais être prudent. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres conditions. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester sur mes gardes, stressé à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas objective et qu'elle déchante plus tard, réalisant que je n'étais pas fait pour elle. Où que je n'étais pas celui qu'elle pensait que je sois. J'avais des défauts, Linda avait cessé de m'aimer à cause de certains d'entre eux… enfin il n'y avait pas que ça bien sur mais ça avait joué dans l'échec de notre mariage ce qui l'avait poussée à aller voir ailleurs.

Je pensai au vampire que Bella aimait tant. Ça me prenait la tête.

-Jacob !

Je m'arrêtai et vis une voiture non loin qui s'était arrêtée, une femme en sortit.

-Leah ?

Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi jolie et aussi joyeuse mais elle semblait éreintée aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha et j'en fis de même, ravi de la voir et ravi de constater qu'elle aussi semblait heureuse de me voir. Ça changeait des accueils que j'avais reçus jusqu'ici. On se fit une sincère accolade et elle me dévisagea avec intensité.

-Ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle simplement.

-Trop longtemps.

-Pas trop dur ?

-Si mais je pense qu'on est dans le même bateau.

-M'en parle pas. Je suis sur les genoux et Paul est effondré.

Pas besoin de lui demander comment il allait.

-Je croyais que seuls ceux du conseil et les loups devaient connaitre notre secret.

- Paul est mon mari, il avait le droit de savoir et sa mère l'a prévenu.

-Tu penses qu'il… ?

-Oui… sûrement, me coupa-t-elle. Quand ? Je ne sais pas.

-Ça sera peut-être plus simple si vous êtes tous les deux.

-Non.

Elle se tourna vers sa voiture, un mini d'un modèle très ancien.

-Viens.

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena vers sa voiture. Dedans il y avait un petit garçon qui trépignait d'impatience, attaché dans son siège auto.

-C'est mon fils : Noah. J'étais en route pour l'école quand je t'ai croisé et comme j'avais besoin de te parler loin des autres j'ai pris le temps de venir te voir.

J'observai son fils, il lui ressemblait un peu. Celui-ci me détailla avec suspicion.

-Il a quel âge ?

-3 ans et demi. Et c'est une tête de mule comme son père.

-Et comme sa mère aussi.

Elle me mit une tape dans l'épaule.

-Ça va aller oui !

Je ris et ça me fit du bien. Je continuai de la taquiner et après une minute de franche rigolade, je repris mon sérieux.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler loin des autres ?

-La fille que tu fréquentes…

-Je ne fréquente personne, me défendis-je.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et puis tu t'es regardé : ta tenue est débraillée et l'odeur féminin persistant qui te colle à la peau, avec ça c'est pas facile de nier.

Mal à l'aise je ne répondis rien.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Jake. Tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux mais c'est juste que ça peut se retourner contre toi. Méfies-toi, sois sûr de toi sur ce coup là car les gens ça parle et de toute façon une fois en loup nous serons au courant de tout.

Je me liquéfiai sur place. J'avais oublié ce détail.

-J'y vais, dit-elle, je suis en retard et Noah recommence ses jérémiades.

-Ok, on se voit plus tard.

-Oui…

Elle grimpa dans sa Mini et s'éloigna rapidement. Je continuai ma route vers chez mon père et réfléchis intensément. C'était râpé pour garder mon histoire avec Bella secrète. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment régler ce problème à part mettre un terme à notre relation. Mais cette idée me crispa.

Une fois sous la douche, je me détendis un peu. Je m'habillai vite fait et empaquetai les habits du vampire pour les lui redonner, résistant à l'envie de les brûler. Je petit-déjeunai brièvement et croisai mon père qui venait de se réveiller.

-Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir.

-Je ne suis pas rentré. Je te laisse, à ce soir.

Je fis mine de ne pas voir sa mine contrariée. Je conduisis jusqu'à la pompe à essence où je fis le plein, ensuite une fois garé devant le cabinet, je pris mon portable pour appeler Linda.

-Allô ?

-Salut, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

-J'allais t'appeler.

Je me raidis.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu un appel de mon avocat à l'instant.

-…

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais changé d'avis ?

-Tu as besoin d'une raison ?

-C'est… étrange. Tu étais si opposé à mon départ.

-J'ai réfléchis. Je ne veux pas infliger ça à Nina.

-Hum.

Elle n'était pas convaincue mais n'insista pas à mon grand étonnement.

-Tu voulais quoi ?

-Mon père veut voir Nina. J'aimerais qu'il fasse sa connaissance avant votre… départ.

-Si tu y tiens.

C'était trop facile.

-Ça va ? Lui demandai-je, suspicieux.

-Oui, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Je te trouve bien conciliante.

-Tu as fait des efforts, j'en fait aussi. Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle rencontre son seul aïeul encore vivant.

-Demain soir je peux venir la chercher ? J'aimerais qu'elle dorme chez son grand-père. J'y serai avec elle. Elle passera la journée du mercredi avec lui et je te la ramènerai le soir après le boulot.

-Oui mais qu'elle ne veille pas trop tard. Elle chouine quand elle est fatiguée.

-Je sais.

-Je te prépare ses affaires et n'oublie pas son allergie aux arachides.

-Je sais tout ça, je suis son père.

Elle m'ignora et continua ses recommandations.

-Je veux rencontrer ton petit ami, la coupai-je subitement.

-Je ne crois pas…

-Il va vivre avec ma fille !

Il y eut un silence.

-D'accord je vais arranger ça.

Quand je raccrochai j'avais le moral moins bas. En pénétrant dans mon cabinet, j'y trouvai Alice et Selena en grande conversation. Elles me sourirent dès qu'elles me virent et Alice me remercia de lui avoir donné sa chance.

-Vous êtes en retard ! S'écria Selena.

-Je sais.

La matinée passa très vite et vers midi et demi j'avais vu mon dernier mon patient. J'étais en train de lui souhaiter un bon retour debout devant le poste d'accueil quand je me raidis d'une façon brutale. Je serrai les poings au maximum en respirant calmement. Le fils Masen franchit le seuil accompagné d'un autre membre de son espèce.

-Il faut que je vous parle.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Un problème Dr Black ? Commença Selena en s'avançant.

-Restez où vous êtes ! Lui ordonnai-je.

-Faut pas pousser, s'agaça l'inconnu.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin.

-On peut se voir dans un coin tranquille? Persista Edward Masen.

Il n'allait pas me lâcher.

-Non c'est important !

-Ok.

Je lui montrai la salle d'attente et ordonna à l'inconnu de rester hors de mon cabinet. Celui-ci dédaigneux, obtempéra néanmoins. Un fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il chargea.

-Arrêtez ça avec Bella !

-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet !

-Vous la rendez malheureuse.  
>-Il ne se passe rien entre nous.<p>

-C'est bien le problème, elle espère plus et vous ne savez même pas ce que vous voulez. Elle attend après quelque chose qui ne viendra pas.

-Qu'en savez vous ?

-Elle me l'a dit. Elle s'est confiée à moi.

Contrarié, je me braquai encore plus.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

-C'est mon amie, je la laisserai jamais tomber.

-Votre amie ? Ironisai-je.

-Oui, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de fiable.

Il avait visé le point sensible.

-De quel droit vous me jugez ? M'énervai-je.

-Ce n'est qu'un constat.

J'eus envie de le frapper tellement il m'horripilait.

-Allez-vous en et ne revenez jamais ici ! Sifflai-je.

-J'ai un message pour le conseil, Carlisle va passer ce soir vers 19h faire une demande d'audition.

-Je leur dirai.

-Merci.

Il me tourna le dos puis revint sur ses pas.

-Quoi encore !

-Elle est passée à la villa ce matin pour voir mes semblables.

Je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. Avait-elle perdu la tête ? Pourquoi faisait-elle des choses insensées ?

-J'espère pour vous qu'elle va bien, le menaçai-je, angoissé comme pas possible.

-Pour qui nous prenez-vous ?

-Pour ce que vous êtes !

-Par amitié pour elle, je ferai un effort de conciliation mais n'abusez pas.

-Je ne vous demande rien de tel ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je me ferai un plaisir de vous exterminer.

Il eut un léger rictus, me tourna le dos et rouvris la porte de la salle, il salua Alice et Selena et franchit le seuil d'un pas décidé. Je recommençai à respirer. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je sortis moi aussi de la salle et les prévins que je m'absentais pour aller déjeuner. Elles étaient elles aussi sur le départ, revenant que vers deux heures.

Je tombai sur mon père dès mon arrivée et lui annonçai la nouvelle, il me confirma qu'il allait prévenir les autres. Je lui annonçai aussi de l'arrivée de Nina demain soir. Son visage s'éclaira tellement que j'en fus presque mal à l'aise.

-Tu t'occuperas d'elle mercredi, comme je travaille.

-J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas gênée par mon fauteuil ?

-Les enfants posent des questions et s'adaptent vite si on leur donne des réponses claires.

-Il faut que je lui prévoie des choses cools à faire.

-Cool ? M'amusai-je.

-Oui enfin tu sais…

-Elle n'a que trois ans papa.

-Je sais bien… bon, je trouverai bien…

-Je ne suis pas inquiet tant qu'elle reste dans l'enceinte de la réserve, rien de mal ne pourra lui arriver.

Mon père m'examina, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me questionna-t-il enfin.

-J'ai décidé de laisser la garde à Linda.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Elle fouinait, j'avais peur qu'elle découvre nos secrets, et puis je ne me sens pas rassuré de savoir ma fille non loin de prédateurs sanguinaires. Il est aussi hors de question qu'elle me voit un jour me transformer ou alors imagine que je ne me contrôle pas et que je lui fasse du mal ?

-Je comprends… mais elle va être loin de nous… et qui te dit que là où elle ira il n'y en aura pas aussi ? Qui pourra la protéger ?

-Je… je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ai voulus paré au plus pressé. J'ai voulus la protéger. Son bien être passe avant le mien.

-Et qui est celui qui va être son beau-père ?

-J'en ai une petite idée…

-C'est quelqu'un de bien ?

-Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon je vais le rencontrer dans quelques jours.

-J'aimerais le voir aussi.

-Papa…

-Ce n'est pas une option.

Contrarié, je lui tournai le dos et allai en cuisine me préparer un sandwich.

-Il y a à manger de fait, prends le temps de déjeuner. C'est important.

Oo0oO

L'après-midi fut plus longue, mes patients plus pénibles et moi moins patient. A 18h30 pétante, je fermai le cabinet mais au lieu d'aller chez mon père je pris la direction de chez Bella. Elle n'était pas seul, je vis le shérif avec elle, je préférai attendre à l'écart. Il était déjà 19 heures 30 quand il prit congés. Je restai garé assez loin et fis le trajet à pied. Je frappai à la porte un peu trop fermement. La porte s'ouvrit, Bella s'illumina en me voyant. Toute colère s'évanouie tandis que je me remémorai les souvenirs de la nuit précédente, elle recula pour que j'entre. Je ne me fis pas prier, je l'étreignis avec un grognement et ferma la porte derrière moi avec mon pied.

Oo0oO

Allongé dans son lit, je regardai le plafond. Bella s'était absenté quand je m'étais assoupi. Mon moment de bien-être s'évapora et mon cerveau fonctionna de nouveau. Finalement je sortis du lit, me rhabillai partiellement pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était dans sa cuisine, vêtue seulement de ma chemise, s'afférant à préparer un truc à manger. J'avais faim ça tombait bien. Il y avait une table et des chaises qui n'étaient pas là ce matin.

Elle s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait, visiblement fatiguée et désorientée.

-Tu es préoccupée ?

Elle sursauta puis me sourit. Elle approcha et m'enserra le cou. Blottie contre moi, elle se détendit.

-Ça va mieux quand tu es près de moi.

Je ne répondis pas à son étreinte mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle hésita.

-J'ai fait un truc de dingue mais sur le moment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Tu parles de ta visite aux vampires ?

Elle s'écarta, étonnée.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai eu la visite de ton ex.

Elle plissa les lèvres, visiblement énervée.

-De quoi il se mêle ?

Elle retourna à ce qu'elle faisait et s'agaçait inutilement. Je vins prendre la relève, elle me laissa faire.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien d'important.

Elle dressa les couverts et nous passâmes à table.

-Pourquoi es-tu allée là-bas ?

-J'avais besoin de réponses, j'ai compris la relation entre le meurtre et eux.

Je comprenais mais ça me faisait flipper. Elle ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger.

-A l'avenir préviens-moi avant de t'approcher de ces créatures.

-Ils ne sont pas si terribles…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Ses yeux étincelèrent tout comme les miens. Nous nous toisâmes un instant puis elle reprit son diner sans un mot. Le reste du repas se passa en silence.

-Je ne te dicte pas ta conduite ! Précisai-je pour calmer le jeu, mais tu n'as pas de moyen de te protéger contre eux.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais frappé de mutisme dès qu'il s'agissait de me dévoiler un peu.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je n'irai plus les voir, je te le promets.

Elle prit mes bras et elle s'entoura avec puis resta là sans rien dire. Soulagé de voir qu'elle prenait au sérieux mes avertissements, j'acceptai de céder un peu, créant une brèche dans ma carapace. Je raffermis mes bras autour d'elle et posa ma joue sur ses cheveux. Après deux minutes, je vis qu'elle s'était endormie. Il n'était pas loin de 22h30. Je la soulevai et montai jusque dans sa chambre. Je la recouvris, la laissant avec ma chemise.

J'allais partir quand son portable sonna, posé sur le canapé de son séjour. Curieux, je voulus savoir qui l'appelait mais la sonnerie cessa quand je pris le téléphone. J'allais le redéposer quand il se remit à sonner. Le nom d'Edward apparut sur l'écran de son Iphone. Je décrochai sans réfléchir.

-Bella, c'est moi…

-Elle dort, répliquai-je durement.

Je raccrochai et éteignis le portable. Comment pouvait-il autant m'énerver de la sorte ? Je laissai le portable sur le canapé et défis les boutons de mon caban. Je remontai dans la chambre, me dévêtis et m'allongeai derrière elle.

Je m'apaisai dans la minute.

Mon cœur tourmenté savait désormais où était son refuge.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE HALE<strong>

Je profitai de l'absence de Carlisle pour aller faire un tour. Je pris mon portable et cherchai dans mon répertoire un numéro bien particulier.

-Rosalie, murmura une voix grave.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux mais si je t'appelle c'est que c'est important. Il faut que l'on se voie.

-J'arrive.

-Non ! Retrouve-moi là où l'on s'est rencontré la première fois. Je pars tout de suite. J'ai besoin de te parler.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon. <strong>

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne et heureuse année 2012. A l'année prochaine !^^**


	12. Anniversaire

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**xdelenax** : Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras les autres chapitres. Tu verras qu'Edward ne sera pas une victime très longtemps et moi aussi j'aime cette Bella qui sait ce qu'elle veut même si elle marche un peu sur des œufs quand ça concerne Jacob.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12: Anniversaire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Ce fut une nuit sans cauchemars, je me réveillai reposée et de bonne humeur. Une odeur agréable retint mon attention, me rappelant les souvenirs de la veille. J'ouvris les yeux, cherchant d'où venait cette essence si agréable. Pleine d'espoir je me retournai, mais le lit était vide. Avait-il dormi ici ? Tout en y réfléchissant, je m'étirai sans honte car je me sentais bien. Je m'aperçus alors que je portais sa chemise et compris d'où venait cette odeur si plaisante. Ce simple bout de tissu me redonna la pêche, c'était le début d'une belle journée. En regardant le réveil, je vis qu'il n'était que sept heures et demie. À quelle heure m'étais-je endormie ? Je pris tranquillement la direction de la douche et me délassai profitant de ma solitude pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Exit, les idées noires…

Comme hier, j'ai revêtu une tenue sobre pour aller bosser. Je verrai plus tard pour une tenue plus adaptée à une sortie, si sortie il y avait…

Je descendais prendre mon café quand je compris que je n'étais pas seule. Ce fut avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que je franchis le seuil de la cuisine. Jacob était assis et pianotait sur son téléphone.

-Salut, dis-je simplement.

-Et bien tu en as mis du temps, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son appareil.

Il eut un demi-sourire qui atténua sa remarque. Je m'assis face à lui. Il était habillé avec soin, je le détaillai sans honte, appréciant ce que je voyais. Les effluves de son parfum me rappelaient des souvenirs forts agréables…

Je remarquai qu'il n'avait plus son alliance à son doigt. Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

-J'ai failli remonter piquer un somme, ajouta-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Tu aurais dû.

Il déposa son téléphone et me fixa bien en face, comprenant très bien mon allusion.

-Je pense aussi.

Ses yeux noirs me troublèrent, mais je tins bon et ne cillai pas. Il se redressa légèrement et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour m'embrasser. Sa main brûlante se posa sur ma joue.

-Tu as faim j'espère, dit-il en s'éloignant déjà.

-Oui, un peu.

-Tant mieux.

Il se leva complètement et alla au frigo, il en sortit deux gobelets qu'il posa sur la table. Il me servit une tasse de café et apporta une assiette avec des muffins.

-Ça vient d'où tout ça ?

-Je suis déjà sorti. Je suis repassé chez mon père me changer, et j'ai été au café nous prendre un petit-déj.

-C'est très gentil.

-Gentil est mon deuxième prénom (Nda : je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion -)).

-Heureuse de l'apprendre, pouffai-je.

Il se rassit face à moi et nous déjeunâmes comme un couple normal avant d'aller travailler. Du moins voilà comment j'imaginais la vie à deux.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu embellis de façon conséquente cette journée si spéciale.

-En quoi elle est spéciale ?

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le treize septembre.

-Oui, en cette journée du treize septembre dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept à quatorze heures quatorze naissait Isabella Marie Swan.

Il se figea.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon cadeau, tu me le donneras ce soir, le rassurai-je taquine.

-Je ne passerai pas ce soir.

Douche glacée. Je tentai vainement de cacher ma déception.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il n'ajouta rien et nous finîmes de déjeuner. Il reçut un message et y répondit prestement, il déposa son portable sur la table et se leva pour débarrasser et faire un brin de vaisselle. Son portable vibra de nouveau, l'écran s'éclaira. Il avait reçu un autre message, en tournant suffisamment la tête je vis le nom de l'expéditeur : sa femme. Je me levai et quittai la pièce soudain contrariée. Je pris mon arme, mon insigne dans mon mini coffre et pris mon sac à main. Je fouillai dedans à la recherche de mon portable, puis je me rappelai l'avoir utilisé hier soir. Je fis le tour du séjour et le trouvai sur le canapé, il était éteint. Il devait être déchargé. Je le branchai pendant quelques minutes tout en le rallumant. Jacob arriva dans mon dos et m'enlaça. Je m'écartai brusquement.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je suis en retard, je dois y aller, répliquai-je d'un ton faussement détaché.

-Dis-moi, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

Il m'obligea à lui faire face.

-C'est parce que je ne viens pas ce soir ?

-Tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

-Tu mens très mal.

-Qui ment ici ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi tu m'accuses ?

Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer que j'étais jalouse, alors je me tus et lui tournai le dos comme pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

-Bella…

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

Il s'éloigna et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

Oo0oO

La matinée passa comme au ralenti au travail. Je me sentis mal par rapport à l'enquête Newton. Je voyais que j'étais entre deux feux. J'avais des éléments, mais ils n'étaient pas communicables. Malone me fit part de son échec concernant Rosalie Hale. Apparemment, elle avait quitté la ville. Je ne répondis pas, mais il fallait que j'agisse. Je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face si je mettais un frein à l'enquête.

Je repensai à la mère de la victime, elle allait enterrer son unique enfant. Charlie leur avait appris hier que leur fils leur serait rendu aujourd'hui. Ils avaient donc pris leur disposition pour une cérémonie en petit comité jeudi à quatorze heures. Pourraient-ils faire leur deuil ? Rien n'était moins sûr, pas tant qu'on n'aurait pas trouvé l'assassin. Mais si l'assassin se révélait être un vampire, comment l'attraper ? Comment expliquer? Comment rendre justice ?

Charlie était parti dans la ville voisine pour un double homicide, des octogénaires sans défense poignardés à mort à leur domicile, il semblerait que ce soit un cambriolage qui ait mal tourné.

Il avait laissé une petite enveloppe sur mon bureau. Je l'ouvris en toute discrétion et parcourus la carte qui s'y trouvait.

« Bon anniversaire fillette ».

Il y avait des chèques cadeaux nominatifs dedans, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait fait en sorte que ce soit un cadeau que je ne puisse pas lui rendre. Malone approcha et sortit une bouteille de champagne de derrière son dos. Étonnée, je voulus refuser, mais il insista.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a vingt-quatre ans !

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Décontenancée, je bafouillai des remerciements sous les regards désagréables de mes autres collègues. Mon portable sonna, ce qui coupa court à ce moment de gêne. C'était un appel de mon garagiste, ma voiture était fin prête. J'étais contente de m'éclipser un moment. Il était déjà midi de toute façon. Je décidai de repasser par chez moi pour prendre mon chéquier quand je vis le bouquet de fleurs sur mon paillasson. J'eus un moment d'arrêt puis le saisis dans mes mains. Des roses de toutes les couleurs composaient ce magnifique bouquet, elles étaient blanches, roses, rouges, jaunes et même bleues. Elles étaient vraiment très belles. Je me mis à sourire bêtement et cherchai une carte avec un fol espoir grandissant. En la lisant mon sourire s'atténua : elles étaient d'Edward. Je fus quand même touchée par son attention, il n'avait pas oublié. Je ne me demandai même pas comment il connaissait ma nouvelle adresse. Malgré nos discordes, cela me remonta un peu le moral. Il fallait que je pense à le remercier.

Au garage, je négociai avec Franck un échéancier pour régler ma facture. Il accepta comme je jouais la carte de mon anniversaire et je repartis au volant de ma Ford Escort. Elle m'avait manquée. Elle était comme neuve, mais je retrouvai malgré tout son odeur familière. Je reçus deux appels coup sur coup, celui de ma mère et celui de Lana. Je ne m'éternisai pas car je savais qu'elles percevraient ma contrariété et en plus j'étais déjà en retard pour le boulot. L'après-midi passa plus vite, je me plongeai dans le travail avec acharnement pour éviter de penser. Malone traina un peu trop souvent près de moi, mais je n'étais pas assez réceptive pour me rendre compte que c'était inhabituel. À dix-sept heures je quittai le poste.

À la maison, je me posai dans le canapé et allumai la télé. Je tombai sur une rediff de la commémoration des dix ans du onze septembre et déprimai devant pendant vingt minutes. Ensuite la colère revint, je ruminai des reproches envers une certaine personne, et puis la colère passa et je me sentis triste de nouveau. Cette journée aurait dû être la plus sympa de l'année, et en fait c'était la pire. À cause d'une seule personne. Je me trouvai vraiment stupide de me morfondre ainsi, alors je me levai d'un bond et montai dans ma chambre pour aller sur mon pc. Sur le lit j'aperçus sa chemise, celle avec laquelle j'avais dormi. Mon cœur se serra. J'allai à la fenêtre et regardai vers les plages de la réserve. Était-il rentré de son travail ? Je me faisais du mal, il était temps que j'arrête. Je pris mon pc portable et regardai mes mails. Je jetai un œil sur mon compte en banque et surfai sur mes sites préférés. Mon portable sonna, c'était Edward. Sur le coup je ne voulus pas répondre et puis je me ravisai.

-Salut.

-Salut Bella. Bon anniversaire.

-Merci. Et merci pour les fleurs elles sont magnifiques.

-Je t'en prie. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Rien.

Cette constatation me déprima.

-Prépare-toi, je t'emmène diner.

Et il raccrocha. Je fixai mon portable un moment puis me résignai. Mieux valait que je ne reste pas seule ici. Je pris une douche rapide, brossai mes cheveux et les lissai pour qu'ils soient bien raides. Je trouvai une mini robe bustier rouge qui laissait mes épaules nues et enfila des bottes noires à talon. Je me parfumai légèrement et glossai mes lèvres. Un coup de crayon khôl et le tour était joué. J'enfilai mon perfecto noir et descendis. Il frappa à la porte au même moment. Je lui ouvris tout en saisissant mes clefs et mon sac à main.

-Tu es très belle.

-Merci. On y va. Dis-je avec un regain d'énergie, heureuse de ne pas être seule en ce jour sacré.

-On prend ma voiture ?

-D'accord.

Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière et fit le tour pour s'installer au volant de sa Volvo. Je me demandai comment il avait pu s'offrir une si belle voiture avec un salaire de prof.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je veux manger chinois.

-J'm'en doutais, répliqua-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Nous roulâmes tranquillement jusqu'à la ville voisine.

-Tu as choisi cette couleur pour me tenter ?

-Hein ?

-Ta robe ?

Je percutai et éclatai de rire.

-Mais non, ne sois pas bête !

Il se gara devant un restaurant qui se révéla être mon restau favori dans le coin. J'eus un léger sourire qu'il remarqua, mais il eut le bon goût de ne rien dire.

Assis dans un coin tranquille, nous attendions notre commande. Je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder, imaginant des choses désagréables : des images d'une femme pulpeuse et sensuelle dans les bras de Jacob.

-Bella ?

-Pardon, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie je suis désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je sais très bien qui est à l'origine de ta mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi.

-Ok, de quoi veux-tu discuter ?

-De tout sauf de lui.

-Nous allons voir le conseil Quileute demain soir.

-Vous y êtes obligés ?

-Oui, répondit-il doucement. Carlisle veut étendre la trêve qu'il a passé avec les Quileutes jusqu'à nous, afin de pouvoir circuler librement sans que des crocs ne se perdent malencontreusement dans une partie de notre corps.

Je surveillai les alentours et parlai à voix basse moi aussi.

-Tu crois que Rosalie mérite d'être dans cette trêve ? Et ce Jasper ? Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Est-il fiable ?

-Oui, ils sont végétariens aussi, même si pour Rosalie c'est depuis peu. Mais elle fait des efforts pour ne pas déraper.

-Des efforts ? Ça veut dire que rien n'est sûr avec elle, affirmai-je alarmée.

-Rien n'est sûr avec aucun d'entre nous Bella.

Je frissonnai et l'observai d'un œil incertain.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il sourit avec gêne. Il était comme je l'avais toujours connu, cette constatation me rassura.

-Edward, j'aimerais que tu parles à Rosalie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux qu'elle vienne d'elle-même témoigner au poste. Elle a peut-être des informations pour faire avancer l'enquête et dans tous les cas, elle me met dans une position pas possible par rapport à mon travail.

-Je comprends…mais elle est partie depuis hier soir, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

Il tenta de cacher son embarras.

-Où est-elle partie ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Edward ! M'énervai-je.

-Ne t'emporte pas pour rien Bella. Mon clan est là et il y a aussi les loups pour protéger la ville et ses environs. Si Rosalie prépare un mauvais coup, ce qui m'étonnerait, nous serons prêts.

-Tu es sûr de toi, tu as vu dans ses pensées qu'elle était clean c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je la trouve un peu instable par moment.

-Tu l'as dit à Carlisle ?

-Je l'ai prévenu, mais comme il a confiance en elle, il préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Je serrai les lèvres peu convaincue.

-Tiens-moi au courant de tout ce qui se passe, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux.

Il semblait réticent.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux…

Il se reprit et je me retins de sourire.

-Je ne souhaite pas que tu t'impliques trop dans ces conflits.

-J'y suis déjà Edward.

Ce qui me rappela pourquoi j'étais si triste. Je parvins à contenir mes émotions et changeai de sujet :

-Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lire ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ?

Il parut surpris.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Carlisle me l'a dit.

Il soupira, agacé.

-En fait, je n'en sais rien.

Notre commande arriva, la serveuse resta un peu trop longtemps. Je pouffai tout en commençant à manger mes nems.

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais vu sa tête, elle te dévorait des yeux.

-Ah oui ?

Il avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement.

-Tu fais cet effet-là partout où tu passes j'en suis sûre.

-C'est un des effets de ma condition. Dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas sur toi.

-Si, ça fonctionne.

Il me détailla avec curiosité tout en faisant semblant de picorer dans son assiette.

-Je devrais t'en vouloir, commençai-je.

-M'en vouloir ?

-Oui, tu te mêles de mes affaires, tu vois mon copain pour lui dire je ne sais quoi, tu me dis que tu m'aimes toujours alors que je suis amoureuse d'un autre.

-Ok ok…

-Et malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui influe sur toi.

-Si, je le sens. Ta voix, tes yeux, ton attitude corporelle. Tu es comme un aimant, tu charmes tout le monde, moi y comprise.

-Je ne charme pas ton petit-ami.

Je faillis m'étrangler.

-Vous êtes des ennemis naturels. C'est normal, réussis-je à articuler entre deux quintes.

Après quelques minutes, je repris contenance. Je cherchai alors un moyen de formuler ma phrase.

-Tu es très différent, mais tu restes toi-même. C'est très étrange et rassurant à la fois.

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Je mangeai avec appétit et accueillit avec joie la suite de la commande. Je regrettai de manger seule. Edward était d'habitude un bon vivant, je n'avais aucune gêne à engloutir des quantités de nourriture astronomique car il m'accompagnait toujours bien. Cet Edward humain me manquait. Nous avions l'habitude de festoyer, de danser, de faire du footing, de faire du karting, de jouer aux jeux vidéos, d'aller au cinéma dès que nous en avions l'occasion. Nous faisions aussi des paris stupides, ça avait commencé un jour où j'avais parié qu'il ne ferait pas un scandale dans un lieu public (j'avais d'ailleurs perdu) et c'était devenu une coutume.

-Tu te rappelles nos paris ?

Étonné, il m'examina avec prudence.

-On était jeune…

-Oui, ça me parait loin aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait bien.

-Bella…

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu me chercher.

Je lui souris avec gratitude.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra rester amis dans ces conditions ?

-Bien sûr ! Affirmai-je. Si tu oublies cette idée stupide de vouloir me séduire tout ira bien.

Il parut triste.

-Edward tu sais bien que cette envie d'être à nouveau avec moi c'est juste parce que tu te sens coupable et que tu as peur d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

-Ne pense pas à ma place.

-Je constate c'est tout. Tu t'en rendras compte un jour et tu pourras passer à autre chose.

-Regarde ce que je suis…

-Tu te dévalorises !

-Je suis réaliste Bella. Qui voudrait d'un monstre pareil ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, et si on s'était rencontré que maintenant je me ficherais bien de ce que tu es.

Il me fixa étrangement puis se raidit, ses yeux devinrent durs.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK <strong>

Je quittai le travail impatient d'aller récupérer ma fille chez sa mère. Sur le chemin, j'imaginais déjà les retrouvailles avec son grand-père. Et puis mon esprit s'éloigna de tout ça et ma joie s'atténua. Je cherchai encore à comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire ce matin pour que Bella se mette en colère contre moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir rabaissé ma garde car son attitude m'avait vraiment blessé. Je m'étais levé de si bonne humeur auprès d'elle ce matin. Une sensation de plénitude qui avait perduré jusqu'au petit-déjeuner. J'avais, en plus, pu régler certains détails avec Linda pour récupérer plus tôt Nina ce soir, ce qui avait accentué mon bien-être. Cette journée allait être sympa.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de son anniversaire, je m'étais senti un peu gêné, je ne pouvais pas être auprès d'elle ce soir. Elle l'avait bien pris, du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru. Rassuré, j'avais voulu l'enlacer pour lui dire que je me rattraperai, mais elle m'avait rejeté.

Je conduisais maintenant en ruminant. C'était un jour spécial pour elle et je n'étais même pas là. Elle devait sûrement m'en vouloir pour ça, sachant que je ne lui avais donné aucune explication. En colère ou pas, il fallait que je sache ce qui n'allait pas. Il fallait que ça s'arrange entre nous sinon j'allais être de mauvais poil un bon bout de temps.

« Elle me manque », pensai-je…

Une fois à Port Angeles, je fis un détour vers chez moi pour récupérer ma voiture, ma sacoche et mon pc portable personnel. Je laissai ma Volkswagen dans le garage et repartis en direction de chez Linda. Devant chez elle, je sortis le siège auto du coffre et l'installai avec dextérité. Je frappai à la porte de son appartement avec fébrilité. Elle ouvrit presque instantanément. Il me semblait l'avoir vu il y a des lustres et dans des conditions que je voulais oublier. Elle me sourit spontanément sans animosité, troublé, je repris vite contenance. Il y avait des paroles qu'on ne pouvait oublier. Elle me fit entrer et je l'observai surpris de la trouver en robe de chambre.

-Je pensais que tu en aurais profité pour sortir, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Non, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me reposer.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que Nina arriva avec son petit sac à dos.

-Papa !

Elle atterrit dans mes bras et je la serrai avec douceur.

-On y va, papa ?

-Oui, on y va, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Elle me fit un signe positif de la tête. Je lui souris et regardai sa mère. Elle semblait ailleurs.

-Linda ?

Elle s'anima et me tendit deux autres sacs.

-Ses affaires et un lit d'appoint.

-Merci.

Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser.

-Je t'appelle ce soir.

-D'accord, répliqua-t-elle triste soudainement.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui affirmai-je d'un ton rassurant.

Elle acquiesça sans rien répondre cependant. Elle nous regarda nous éloigner par la fenêtre et nous fit signe.

Nina s'installa dans son siège auto et commença un babillage sur son école, ses copines, sa maitresse, ses nouveaux jouets, et finit par ce qu'elle avait mangé ce midi. Attentif, j'acquiesçai à tout, elle était très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer son grand-père.

-Il est comment papi ?

-Ne l'appelle surtout pas papi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne va pas aimer, il n'est pas si vieux.

-Mais maman a dit que c'était mon papi !

Ça, j'aurais dû le prévoir.

-Oui, elle a raison, mais…

-Il est gentil papi ? Me coupa-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, tu verras il est très gentil.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu papi avant ?

-C'est…compliqué.

-Dompliqué, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Compliqué (j'insistai sur le « Com ») ça veut dire que ce n'est pas une histoire d'enfant.

-Une histoire pour les enfants comme « la belle et le clochard » ?

-Non…

Je me retins de rire.

-On en parlera chez grand-père, conclus-je.

Elle se tut un moment regardant la route. Puis elle chantonna une chanson.

-Tu as appris ça à l'école ?

-Oui, la maitresse elle nous apprend des trucs rigolos.

Et elle se remit à chantonner, mais cette fois à tue-tête. On n'était plus trop loin de Forks heureusement.

-Papa ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Je sursautai et freinai violemment. Le conducteur derrière nous me klaxonna et déboita. Je repris la route plus doucement.

-Quoi ma puce ?

-On peut aller prendre des gâteaux au magasin ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacé.

-Tu as crié pour ça, Nina ?

Le ton de ma voix sembla la refroidir quelque peu.

-On va manger avec ton grand-père, il nous attend, continuai-je.

-S'il te plait papa ! Me supplia-t-elle, changeant de tactique. J'ai vraiment très faim.

Je cédai un peu facilement, je le savais.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais c'est papa qui choisit les gâteaux.

-Non, je veux les gâteaux au chocolat Dora !

Je me garai près d'un quartier où se trouvait un supermarché encore ouvert.

Je me tournai vers elle, mécontent.

-Je choisirais les gâteaux, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Mécontente elle aussi, elle croisa les bras en signe de rébellion.

-Tant que tu feras ta tête de mule, on restera dans la voiture et adieu les gâteaux.

Après deux minutes, elle capitula. En ouvrant ma portière, je me crispai car je reconnus une odeur désagréablement familière. Je sortis de la voiture et cherchai la provenance de cette odeur. C'est alors que je le vis, je me sentis hargneux mais je me retins de foncer lui régler son compte. Un mouvement non loin de lui attira mon attention. Mon cœur rata un battement et s'emballa de plus belle en reconnaissant Bella. Elle m'aperçut aussi et se redressa d'un mouvement vif pour quitter le restaurant. J'hésitai à battre en retraite. Elle traversa la route sans regarder manquant de se faire renverser, je sursautai près à bondir. Elle arriva devant moi, essoufflée. Cependant elle ne dit rien, rien concernant ce diner en amoureux avec son ex. J'examinai sa tenue, son corps mis en valeur par une robe qui la dévoilait un peu trop à mon goût vu que ce n'était pas pour moi. La voir si sexy m'enragea encore plus. Les poings serrés, je faisais tout pour ne pas muter là en pleine rue.

-Papa ! Cria Nina qui s'impatientait.

Je l'avais presque oublié, ma colère retomba, je fermai ma portière et ouvrit la sienne. Bella recula pour me laisser passer visiblement sous le choc. Confus, je me baissai pour défaire sa ceinture.

-Tu m'avais oubliée !

-Mais non ma chérie, viens.

Je la pris dans mes bras et refermai la voiture. Bella toujours muette nous dévisageai ou plutôt la dévisageait. Anxieux, j'attendis sa réaction. Nina tourna sa tête vers elle et la détailla sans détour.

-C'est qui la dame ?

-Une amie. Elle s'appelle Bella, tu lui dis bonjour ?

-Non !

-Nina !

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit enfin Bella d'une voix troublée. Je vais vous laisser en famille.

-Nina va enfin voir mon père, ne pus-je m'empêcher de me justifier. Elle passe la nuit à la réserve.

Elle sembla comprendre quelque chose et son visage s'éclaira.

-Jacob…commença-t-elle.

Elle se tut. Nina la regarda à nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

-Je retourne diner avec mon ami, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Elle insista sur le mot « ami ».

-J'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer Nina.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Je pris la direction du supermarché, évitant de regarder vers le restaurant. Si j'avais pu j'aurais viré son ex et j'aurais raccompagné moi-même Bella chez elle, là elle aurait compris qu'il n'était plus utile de trouver du réconfort auprès de lui. Je pris sur moi pour ne rien imaginer de plus.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu vis pas dans notre maison avec maman ?

Oh non, voilà le genre de questions auquel je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Surtout dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel j'étais.

-Papa et maman ne s'entendent plus.

-Vous criez souvent, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Comme on se disputait beaucoup, on a préféré vivre chacun dans sa maison.

-Quand vous serez plus fâchés, tu reviendras et vous pourrez être des amoureux.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…maman et moi on ne s'aime plus.

Elle commença à pleurer.

-Tu m'aimeras plus aussi alors.

Je m'arrêtai devant le magasin, touché par ses paroles et l'obligeai à me regarder.

-Tu es ma fille et je t'aimerais toujours. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Elle renifla en se frottant les yeux.

-Allez viens, on va prendre tes gâteaux.

Oo0oO

En me garant devant la maison, j'eus une appréhension. Puis je me raisonnai et dis à Nina :

-C'est la maison où j'ai grandi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en grand et passa la maisonnette au scan.

-Mais, c'est tout petit !

J'éclatai de rire.

-Je sais, mais c'était suffisant pour nous.

Je la fis descendre de la voiture. Mon père ouvrit la porte et nous attendit sur le perron. Il avait dû nous guetter.

-C'est papi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui c'est mon papa.

Elle courut vers lui et monta sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser. J'assistai à la scène, ému jusqu'aux tripes. Mon père lui retint ses larmes avec difficulté et tenta de répondre au flot de questions de sa petite-fille. Je le laissai en difficulté pour aller récupérer les affaires de Nina. Nous passâmes à table et Nina picora dans son assiette.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ma douce ? La questionna son grand-père.

-Si, mais j'ai mal au ventre.

-Ça c'est les gâteaux de tout à l'heure.

Mon père me réprimanda, je me levai peu enclin à supporter des reproches aussi minimes fussent-ils. Je pris l'air une minute, toujours hanté par la vision du vampire avec Bella. Ma Bella…

Je devenais possessif et jaloux. Et ça je le devais à Linda.

_**Flashback**_

_Il y a six mois_

_J'étais sur la route de la maison, je mis un peu de musique pour me détendre. La journée m'avait paru longue. J'étais préoccupé par Linda, elle s'était éloignée de moi petit à petit sans pour autant m'exprimer clairement son rejet, me laissant dans l'expectative. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne voulait plus que je la touche exprimant une fatigue intense due aux mauvaises nuits qu'elle passait avec Nina. J'avais été compréhensif, elle était épuisée. Pourtant peu à peu je lui avais trouvé à nouveau meilleure mine. Une lueur brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux. Je m'étais senti rassuré, et j'avais patienté. Quelle ne fut pas mon erreur._

_Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle sortait presqu'un soir sur deux. Au début j'avais pensé à un besoin de vie sociale, mais petit à petit un doute s'était insinué dans mon esprit malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas être parano et je n'étais pas du genre jaloux. Pourtant en rentrant, je la trouvai excessivement belle et sexy. Suspicieux, je vins malgré tout l'embrasser, elle m'esquiva et prit son sac à main. _

_-Nina joue dans sa chambre, elle a déjà diné, ton repas est dans le micro-ondes. À plus tard._

_Je ne pus réfréner mon envie de la retenir cette fois. Je lui saisis le bras._

_-Où vas-tu ?_

_-Lâche-moi Jacob._

_-Où tu vas ? Répétai-je._

_Mon ton était plus cassant cette fois. Elle me toisa avec froideur._

_-Je sors voir une amie._

_-Ne me mens pas ! Tu n'as pas d'amies._

_Elle essaya de se défaire de mon emprise sans succès._

_-Tu me fais mal. _

_Je la lâchai et lui fis face. Elle frotta son bras et évita mon regard._

_-Écoute, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, tentai-je, je veux juste savoir…_

_-Arrête ! Tu me tapes sur les nerfs avec ta gentillesse. Sois un homme bon sang !_

_Elle me reprochait depuis quelque temps de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais à la hauteur de quoi ?_

_-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire._

_Son portable sonna à ce moment-là. Elle sursauta et eut un léger voile d'inquiétude sur le visage. _

_-Tu ne réponds pas ?_

_-Non, nous sommes en pleine discussion._

_La colère monta sans prévenir quand la sonnerie retentit de nouveau._

_-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? M'écriai-je furibond._

_-Je le rappellerai plus tard, se justifia-t-elle un peu trop rapidement._

_-« Le » ?_

_Elle sembla réaliser ses mots._

_Sans prévenir, je lui arrachai son sac à main et fouillai dedans avec acharnement. Elle s'opposa à cette violation de sa propriété, mais je la repoussai sans ménagement. Le portable en main je le manipulai avec rapidité pour savoir qui était l'homme mystère. Le numéro de son ancien travail était affiché. Perplexe, je continuai ma fouille dans les messages reçus. _

_« Dans une heure, à l'endroit habituel »._

_Je voulus appeler le numéro qui n'affichait aucun nom, mais cette fois elle récupéra son bien avec rage et s'en alla en claquant la porte._

_Je sus à cet instant que je l'avais perdue pour toujours. _

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je rentrai pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Nina partit avec son grand-père pour faire le tour de la maison. Je les entendais rire, c'était agréable. Je me sentis un peu mieux. J'aidai ensuite ma fille à faire sa toilette et se brosser les dents puis elle se mit en pyjama. Elle alla rejoindre son grand-père au salon afin de lui imposer son dvd favori. Il céda bien sûr, coupant court au journal télévisé qui était pourtant sacré pour lui.

-Ah la la, soupirai-je mi-rieur.

Je préparai son lit d'appoint près du mien et sortis ses affaires pour le lendemain. Je me demandai alors si mon père arriverait à s'en sortir seul avec elle demain. Son fauteuil pouvait le freiner un peu, déjà que la maison n'était pas très adaptée à son handicap. Je les rejoignis au salon pour en discuter avec lui. Il était en plein extase, détaillant Nina comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. J'eus une bouffée de culpabilité. Je l'avais privé de ce bonheur, lui qui était si seul…

La mort de son petit-fils l'avait anéanti, je l'avais su par Rachel. Nous gardions contact depuis sa visite il y a deux ans, mais je ne l'avais pas encore revue. Il était temps que je renoue des liens avec mon entourage.

J'en oubliai ce pour quoi j'étais venu voir mon père et pris le temps d'appeler Linda loin des oreilles de Nina, car je savais qu'elle était très protectrice avec sa fille. Elle décrocha rapidement comme si elle avait été pendue à son portable, espérant mon appel. Elle fut rassurée de la tournure des choses et me souhaita bonne nuit d'une voix étrange.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte.

Et elle raccrocha. Un long frisson me traversa de part en part. Je rentrai dans le salon et rejoignis mon père.

-Il y a un souci avec Linda, je dois m'absenter, lui dis-je discrètement en me penchant vers lui. Je fais au plus vite, ne la couche pas trop tard.

Mon père fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'opposa pas à mon départ intempestif.

-Papa, tu vas où ?

-Je vais faire une course, je reviens vite. Sois sage et obéis à ton grand-père.

Elle me sourit comme elle seule savait le faire et se reconcentra sur son dessin animé.

-Papi, regarde… ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointa la télé du doigt.

Mon père s'approcha pour écouter son babillage et moi je sortis en trombe, soudain très inquiet.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE HALE<strong>

J'avais couru quelques heures. J'arrivai à Portland vers minuit et attendis dans le bois derrière mon ancien lycée. Cet endroit me rappela des souvenirs atroces, souvenirs que j'avais occultés pour ma santé mentale. Mais c'était aussi ici que tout avait commencé avec Emmett qui m'avait sauvée en quelque sorte. Je lui devais beaucoup.

J'entendis un léger craquement et me retourna sans crainte, j'avais reconnu son odeur.

-Emmett, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il sortit alors de l'ombre et son immense stature envahit mon champ de vision.


	13. Bas les masques

Pas de relecture par Brynamon, sa connexion est HS. Du coup c'est coup de poker ! Lol^^

En réponse à vos reviews :

**Amylafee** : Merci pour ton soutien, voilà le prochain chapitre qui j'espère te plaira tout autant.

**Supergirl971** : Tu as cité toutes les scènes que je préfère !^^ Voilà la suite qui j'espère ne va pas te désespérer.

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : Je t'ai déjà tout dit. J'attends ton avis pour ce chapitre.

**Xdelenax : **Oui c'est vrai que c'est triste que Jake ait laissé tomber sa famille pour sa femme. Tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13: Bas les masques<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE HALE<strong>

J'observai le visage fermé d'Emmett avec attention. Ses yeux rouge sombre me fixaient avec méfiance. J'avançai vers lui qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il fronça simplement les sourcils sur le qui-vive.

-Tes yeux sont différents…

-Je ne bois plus de sang humain, lui expliquai-je.

Il eut un rictus.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu aimes trop ça ! Affirma-t-il.

-J'ai changé. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue.

Je lui pris la main avec tendresse.

-Je suis contente que tu soies là, ajoutai-je.

Il retira sa main.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était important Rosalie.

Il semblait sur ces gardes mais la curiosité l'emportait apparemment.

-Alors ?

-Tu es allé récemment à Forks ?

-Non.

-Emmett…

-Ok, j'ai trainé par là un jour ou deux.

-Quand ?

-Il y a une semaine.

Mince c'était pile au moment où Mike…

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je veux m'assurer que tu n'aie rien fait qui pourrait me mettre dans une situation difficile.

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi tu me poursuis comme ça ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va me donner envie de retourner vers toi ?

-Je n'y peux rien, j'ai besoin de savoir où tu es.

-Pourtant j'ai été claire lors de notre séparation.

-Tu es partie en juif en me laissant comme un imbécile devant l'autel, s'indigna-t-il.

Je savais bien qu'il l'avait mal digéré.

-Tu avais frappé le pasteur ! Lui rappelai-je.

-Il te reluquait comme du pain béni.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

Il s'agaça.

-Tu es revenue pour des reproches ?

-Non, mais il faut que tu comprennes que cette jalousie excessive m'épuisait. Je ne supportais plus tes accès de violence.

-Je protège seulement ce qui est à moi.

-Je ne suis pas à toi.

-Plus maintenant, concéda-t-il.

-Si j'avais un doute je n'en ai plus maintenant. Nous n'aurions pas tenu un mois marié.

-Je me serai calmé, se défendit-il.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-…

-Je sais que tu me suis partout où je vais. Que tu m'épies. Je veux que tu arrêtes.

-Non.

Horripilée, je le toisai durement. Il soutint mon regard avec plus de férocité encore.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir directement au lieu de tourner autour de moi comme un vautour ?

-J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais j'appréhendai ce que tu allais me dire.

-Cela aurait mieux valut, non ?

- Je ne crois pas.

-Emmett…

- Arrête Rosalie ! Tu m'as oublié, je l'ai compris récemment.

Ses traits s'altérèrent sous le coup de la jalousie.

-Je t'ai vu avec ce minus.

- Alors…tu l'as tué, réalisai-je, sous le choc.

-Non…mais je sais qui l'a fait.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK <strong>

Je roulai comme un dingue en direction de Port Angeles. Je sentis comme un gout de bile dans ma bouche tellement j'imaginais le pire…

« Ne fais pas ça Linda ! »

Le visage de Nina se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Elle avait besoin de sa mère, peu importe les discordes entre nous. Je fonçai comme pour défier le temps. En une demi-heure je fus devant chez elle. Il n'y avait pas de lumière à ses fenêtres. Je montai et frappai à sa porte comme un fou. J'entendis du bruit à mon grand soulagement. La serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un visage défait par la tristesse.

-Jacob ?

-Laisse-moi entrer.

Elle hésita puis ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

-Où est Nina ? S'angoissa-t-elle subitement.

-Avec mon père et elle va bien.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

J'observai ses yeux rougis, ses traits tirés, son teint anormalement blême. Elle serrait les pans de sa robe de chambre comme pour se protéger.

-J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu allais faire une bêtise.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle comprit de quoi j'étais en train de parler.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu devrais le savoir.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans son canapé, fatiguée. Ses yeux dans le vague ne me rassuraient pas. Je m'approchai et m'accroupis devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de moi.

-Je ne fais pas semblant.

Je cherchai son regard mais elle détourna sa tête et elle ferma les yeux. Elle serra les paupières et une larme roula sur sa joue. Je m'alarmai brusquement. Je l'avais vu pleurer qu'à trois occasions : quand sa mère était morte, puis ce fut pour son père et enfin pour notre neveu Jonathan. Linda n'avait pas la larme facile, d'où mon inquiétude.

-J'ai passé ma matinée à l'hôpital, j'étais enceinte de trois mois et j'ai….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase visiblement anéantie. Sous le choc, je ne répondis pas. Sous mon silence à rallonge elle ouvrit les yeux et me détailla intensément.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par me dire.

Etonné, je la dévisageai.

-Désolée pour quoi ? Lui demandai-je quand ma voix se décida à revenir.

-Pour tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour garder Nina. J'avais besoin de tout recommencer avec lui et notre enfant à naitre. Je me faisais une joie d'offrir un frère ou une sœur à Nina, chose que moi je n'avais jamais eu.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit avec moi…enfin à une époque en tout cas.

-Pour ce que ça a servi…

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai appelé hier pour que tu puisses le rencontrer comme tu me l'avais demandé. Il a refusé, nous nous sommes disputés, il a coupé court.

-Quel sale con !

-Quand j'ai eu des douleurs ce matin, j'ai emmené Nina à l'école et je suis partie à l'hôpital. Je l'ai appelé, il n'a pas répondu, je lui ai laissé trois messages, il n'a jamais rappelé.

Je compris pourquoi elle avait répondu si vite au téléphone tout à l'heure. Elle devait espérer son appel et quand elle avait réalisé que ce n'était que moi, elle avait dû se sentir mal.

-Tu es restée seule dans cette épreuve, constatai-je.

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre mais je pensais qu'il était différent.

-Différent de moi.

Soudain las, je me relevai et allai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face.

-J'aimerais savoir le nom de cet individu si exceptionnel.

-A quoi bon ?

-J'en ai une petite idée de toute façon.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

-C'est ton patron, enfin plutôt ton ancien patron.

Elle accusa le coup et plissa les lèvres. J'avais donc visé juste. Et stupidement cela me blessa. Quel imbécile j'étais !

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir…

-Non, me coupa-t-elle.

-Tu peux bien me le dire maintenant que je t'ai cédé la garde. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision quoi que tu me dises.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous quand je bossai là-bas. J'étais heureuse avec toi, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre.

-Jusqu'à ce que ?

-Tu m'obliges à m'éloigner de Seattle.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'avais l'opportunité d'ouvrir mon propre cabinet et je devais subvenir à nos besoins.

-Tu n'étais pas tout seul, j'avais trouvé du travail aussi. Non seulement tu m'as éloignée de mon boulot mais tu m'as aussi éloignée de mes parents qui sont enterrés là-bas. Sans compter mes amis.

-Tes amis ? Ironisai-je, occultant la douleur que me procuraient ses mots.

Elle soupira.

-Cette conversation ne mène nulle part.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu m'expliquer, j'ai toujours porté seul le poids de l'échec de notre mariage. Et maintenant j'ai la confirmation que tu m'as trompé alors que nous vivions encore sous le même toit !

La colère me consumait. Je me mis à trembler, il fallait que je me calme! Je me levai et sortit de la pièce. Je me réfugiai dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte et me pris la tête entre mes mains. Les yeux fermés, je revisionnai certains passages de notre vie de couple mais de manière bien différente maintenant. Je me passai un coup d'eau sur le visage comme pour effacer tout ça et fixai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me penchai sur le lavabo subitement pris de nausées.

Après dix interminables minutes, je l'entendis arriver, elle toqua à la porte.

- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite, commença-t-elle à travers la porte.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre! Criai-je.

- Je t'ai admiré d'avoir réussi à te réaliser, d'être parvenu à ouvrir ton propre cabinet. Mais je me suis ensuite rendue compte que c'était à mes dépends. Quand Nina est arrivée, j'ai cru que ça arrangerait tout et en fait ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu t'es mis à travailler beaucoup plus et j'étais seule à m'occuper d'elle. Je ne sortais plus, je ne dormais plus, je n'avais plus de vie de femme, je me sentais prisonnière.

-J'ai dû travailler plus pour payer les traites de la maison que tu m'as imposée ! Me défendis-je, tout en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça à l'époque.

-C'est ça ton excuse pour justifier ta trahison ?

-Cela n'en était pas une pour moi car je ne t'aimais déjà plus.

Je la saisis violemment par les épaules, dévasté par ses paroles. Je crus lire un instant de la crainte dans ses yeux. Elle se plia subitement en deux. Je la lâchai immédiatement et recouvrai un peu de lucidité.

-Tu devrais t'allonger un peu.

-C'est ce que je faisais avant que tu ne débarques pour me sauver de je ne sais quoi, articula-t-elle.

Je n'écoutai pas ses sarcasmes qui perdaient de leur poids vu l'angoisse qui ressortait dans sa voix. Elle se redressa doucement et se traina pour prendre un sac sur la table du séjour. Elle prit un sac et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit des pilules qu'elle mit dans la paume de sa main. Elle allait avaler ces médicaments mais je l'en empêchai. Stupéfaite, elle ne réagit pas sur le coup. Je vérifiai chaque boite et chaque posologie.

-Tu en as pris quand la dernière fois ?

-Il y a deux heures.

J'arrachai le sachet de médicaments de ses mains. Elle faillit tomber mais je la retins.

-C'est déjà très fort comme antalgique, la molécule qui compose ce médicament est efficace mais à haute dose elle devient toxique. Attend encore deux heures avant d'en reprendre.

Elle s'énerva.

-Attend, je vais voir dans ta pharmacie ce que tu peux prendre en attendant.

Je partis vers la salle de bain, soucieux. Elle n'aurait pas du souffrir autant avec ce qu'elle avait absorbé. Je farfouillai méticuleusement sa pharmacie, m'agaçant de trouver des restes de traitements qu'elle n'aurait pas dû conserver. J'entendis un sanglot étouffé et le bruit d'une chute, je me précipitai au salon. Je la trouvai au sol, se pliant de douleurs sans un mot. Je ne paniquai pas et appelai une ambulance avec mon portable. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras pour la rallonger sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas normal. J'ai appelé une ambulance pour t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Anxieux, je m'agenouillai près d'elle pour la rassurer. Je craignais des complications suite à sa fausse couche. Ses douleurs étaient localisées dans la région pelvienne. Elle se plia de nouveau.

-Calme-toi, je suis là.

Je partis chercher un gant et épongea son front moite. La douleur sembla s'atténuer, elle respira bruyamment, angoissée.

-Linda, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, me supplia-t-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle refusait de me dire. Les sirènes retentirent. En deux minutes les ambulanciers furent là. Je leur expliquai ce que je supposais et relatai les faits. Ils déplièrent une chaise roulante et l'y installèrent. Elle me tendit la main. Je la pris sans réfléchir. Il était rare qu'elle ait besoin de réconfort, elle devait vraiment être mal.

Elle ne réagit pas à la température de ma main. Je me demandai si elle-même ne commençait pas à faire une montée de fièvre. Je saisis son sac à main au vol et éteignis la lumière.

Je les suivis avec ma voiture et me garai au plus près des urgences. Je les rejoignis alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes. Elle fut prit en charge rapidement à mon grand soulagement. Je me présentai comme son mari et je fus autorisé à rester près d'elle. Un interne arriva, il pratiqua des examens et appela une infirmière brusquement.

-Prévenez l'obstétricien de garde, il y a une patiente pour le bloc.

Linda s'affola, je tentai de la calmer. Je demandai à l'interne de m'expliquer le problème. Il n'eut pas le temps de me dire quoique ce soit car Linda en essayant de se lever, perdit connaissance.

Oo0oO

Non loin du bloc, j'attendais avec une profonde angoisse que l'on me dise au juste ce qui se passait. Il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin. J'étais fatigué. J'avais appelé mon père vers vingt-trois heures, Nina était déjà au lit. Elle s'était endormie rapidement. Soulagé, je l'informai que je ne savais pas à quelle heure je serais de retour.

Je ne voulais pas envisager le pire. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, peu importait nos profonds désaccords, elle était la mère de mon unique enfant et je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive malheur. Je l'aimais toujours et cette constatation me déprima.

Quelqu'un arriva vers moi et m'expliqua enfin le problème. L'opération s'était bien passée mais elle allait mettre du temps à se réveiller, elle avait fait une hémorragie et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle ne décède. Je le remerciai d'être venu me prévenir, il s'en alla et je restai bloqué par le choc malgré mon soulagement : comment lui annoncer qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais d'enfants ?

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je rejoignis Edward dans le restaurant. Il ne me fit aucune remarque mais son visage fermé était éloquent. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre et aperçus Jacob s'éloigner vers le supermarché. J'aurais voulus discuter avec lui afin de mettre les choses à plat. J'avais maintenant compris pourquoi il était pris ce soir et que je m'étais fait un gros film en imaginant le pire. L'idée qu'il retourne vers sa femme m'insupportait tellement, je perdais confiance en me comparant à elle. Elle qui était si belle…

Comment réclamer fidélité, comment justifier ma jalousie, mon besoin de marquer mon territoire alors qu'au final nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple ? J'étais dans la position la moins envieuse qui soit. Je n'avais aucun droit. Cette constatation me plomba le moral.

Il me tournait la tête, je réfléchissais de traviole quand ça le concernait. Je voulais tellement qu'il m'aime ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Voilà que je délirais ! Moi qui étais une femme entière je souhaitais avoir un bout de relation plutôt que rien. Je devenais pathétique.

Je repensai à sa fille, tellement belle et si possessive, mais au moins elle, elle en avait le droit. La relation qu'ils partageaient me rendit un peu envieuse. Aurais-je un jour moi aussi le bonheur de partager ma vie avec un homme, de me marier, d'avoir des enfants ?

-Bella, reviens sur terre, me rappela à l'ordre Edward d'un ton sec.

-Désolée. Ça t'embête si on rentre ?

-Non.

Il se leva et alla régler l'addition sans me demander mon avis.

Sur la route il resta muet, ce qui m'arrangea. J'appréciai ce moment de tranquillité. Il me déposa devant chez moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui souris et le remerciai sincèrement. Je sortis du véhicule et entrai chez moi d'un pas vif. J'étais fatiguée. J'avais besoin de sommeil.

Oo0oO

Je passai ma première nuit seule. Amoureusement vêtu de sa chemise, je fermai les yeux à la recherche de l'apaisement voulut. J'eus du mal à faire le vide. Sa présence rassurante me faisait défaut. Mon sommeil fut agité et c'est un peu vaseuse que je me réveillai à la bourre ce matin.

J'arrivai au poste au moment même où une jeune femme en franchissait le seuil. Elle amenait les résultats d'analyses concernant l'affaire Newton.

-Je croyais que c'était un coursier qui devait nous les emmener ? La questionnai-je.

-J'ai préféré venir moi-même car c'est moi qui ait procédé en partie aux analyses, nous expliqua la jeune femme.

Je l'observai avec attention. Elle était tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses légères tâches de rousseur, mes collègues en étaient sous le charme. Mon père franchit le seuil et l'accosta cordialement.

-Shérif Swan, se présenta-t-il sommairement.

-Victoria Sutherland, médecin-légiste, hôpital général de Seattle, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

- Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement, continua Charlie, venez, nous seront mieux dans mon bureau.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard déçu de mes collègues et sous le mien mais pour d'autres raisons. Je repartis vers mon bureau, dégoûtée d'être mise à l'écart. J'allumai mon pc et allai me chercher un café. Je revins après quelques minutes.

-Bella ! Malone ! Dans mon bureau !

Nous nous hâtâmes, surpris. Je n'eus pas le temps d'être gênée par la présence de Malone car ce que nous révéla Victoria nous laissa fortement perplexe.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

J'avais laissé Bella sur le pas de sa porte et n'avait osé demander plus qu'un léger baiser sur la joue car je savais bien qu'elle m'avait clairement énoncé une fin de non recevoir. J'avais tenté de la mettre en garde contre ce loup complètement déphasé. Elle avait refusé de m'écouter. Je savais qu'elle avait dépassé le stade platonique avec lui. Je me rappelais encore ma stupeur d'hier soir quand il avait répondu sur le portable de Bella. Il m'avait presque balancé leur intimité à la figure, du moins je l'avais ressenti comme tel. J'avais failli fracasser mon portable quand il m'avait raccroché au nez. Je l'avais alors pisté et c'est là que j'avais découvert où habitait Bella. J'avais vite fait demi-tour, complètement déboussolé.

Je repassai chez ma mère prendre mon courrier. Il serait temps que je le transfère chez Carlisle à défaut de mon propre chez moi. Les lumières étaient éteintes, maman dormait déjà. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de son infection aux bronches. Elle était toujours fatiguée et n'avait pas encore repris le travail. Je saisis la pile posée en évidence sur la nouvelle table de séjour. Je fis un tri rapide et tombai sur un courrier daté d'hier provenant du lycée. En lisant le courrier je me raidis, en colère. J'étais suspendu durant le temps de l'enquête et cela avec un effet immédiat. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper contre le mur qui s'effrita dans un bruit sourd. Honteux de mon geste, je regardai les dégâts.

-Edward ?

Mince je l'avais réveillée. Je me retournai vers elle, le visage le plus neutre possible. Elle s'approcha et vit l'état du mur.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Je lui tendis donc la lettre. Après lecture elle s'énerva autant que moi ce qui me fit sourire malgré ma contrariété.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais dit à mon facteur de repartir avec son courrier. J'ai signé pour toi en pensant que c'était important.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman.

- Quel bon à rien ce proviseur ! Que vas-tu faire ?

-Prouver mon innocence.

-Comment ?

-En retrouvant Rosalie déjà. Elle me mènera à son ex. Je sais qu'il est derrière tout ça.

Oo0oO

En pénétrant dans la propriété de Carlisle, que ne fut pas ma surprise de sentir la présence de Rosalie à la maison. Et elle n'était pas seule. Carlisle me présenta au nouveau venu qui n'était pas ravi d'être ici. Jasper me fit part des révélations d'Emmett MacCarthy. Je restai sans voix.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez?

-J'étais là.

Effectivement, il ne mentait pas.

-Nous vous remercions de votre aide, intervint Carlisle, nous serons mettre à profit les renseignements que vous nous avez fourni.

-En gros ça veut dire « casse-toi maintenant ! », lança Jasper.

-Jasper ! S'indigna Carlisle, visiblement troublé d'avoir été percé à jour.

-Il faut qu'il parte de toute façon, confirmai-je, les loups vont le flairer.

-Je n'ai pas peur de ces chiens galeux*, je sais me défendre !

-Ne soyez pas stupide, le contredis-je, je vous garantis que seul contre eux vous n'avez aucune chance.

Il se renfrogna, mécontent.

-Vous devriez vous en aller, insista Carlisle.

J'observai Rosalie, postée à coté de lui qui cherchait comment le renvoyer chez lui sans le blesser.

-Je pars à la condition que Rosalie parte avec moi.

-Non ! S'interposa Carlisle fermement.

Ils se toisèrent.

-Il est hors de question que vous rameniez Rosalie dans la vie de errance qu'elle a connue avec vous.

Perplexe au départ, je détaillai Carlisle. Il prenait position ouvertement devant cet individu instable et vindicatif. Je finis par comprendre et je l'en admirai que plus.

Emmett se tourna vers elle, qui n'avait pipé mot. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre en proie à lutte intérieure intense. Ses sentiments pour son ex n'avait pas disparu mais la vie qu'il menait lui déplaisait. Elle se sentait mieux ici auprès de Carlisle qu'elle idolâtrait un peu trop à mon gout mais bon.

-Je suis désolée Emmett. Je ne veux pas retourner dans toute cette noirceur. Il faut que tu acceptes qu'entre nous ce soit terminé.

Ses paroles me touchèrent me ramenant vers Bella. Avait-elle raison ? Est-ce que je m'accrochais à des illusions ?

Emmett eut un mouvement vers Rosalie mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre car nous fîmes barrage.

-Elle fait partie des nôtres, dit Jasper qui lui lançait des ondes relaxantes.

-Nous la protégerons même de vous, ajouta Carlisle.

-Ne l'obligez pas à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire, continuai-je.

-Vous ne la connaissez pas.

-Nous en prenons le risque, déclara Carlisle.

Il capitula, nous le lâchâmes. Il se détourna pour partir.

-Ce n'est pas finit Rosalie, la menaça-t-il.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Carlisle se tourna vers elle, l'air soudain réprobateur.

-Pourquoi tu es partie sans nous avertir ?

-Je savais que vous seriez contre.

-Evidemment rétorqua Jasper, quelle idée !

-Oui mais sans moi vous n'auriez pas su qui était derrière le meurtre de Mike.

-Je te l'accorde Rosie mais nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça. Il y a une question de confiance et de loyauté entre nous. Il n'y a pas de concession possible sur ce point. Si tu ne veux pas respecter ça tu peux aussi t'en aller.

Je me disais bien, sa réaction avait été trop posée. Elle sembla se ratatiner sur place et le regarda implorante.

-J'ai bien compris. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, soucieux.

-Je l'espère. Nous devons aller demain soir chez les Quileutes. Il n'est pas question de leur donner une occasion de refuser d'élargir le traité.

Oo0oO

Après une nuit fort mouvementée qui n'allait pas arranger nos affaires avec les loups, je pus enfin parler à Carlisle. Je lui annonçai mon éviction de mon poste d'enseignant, il en fut vraiment affecté. Je lui fis part de ma décision de contre-attaquer. J'allais dévoiler à Bella ce que je savais pour que la vérité éclate et que je sois disculpé. Il approuva.

Je passai au poste de police vers dix heures. Je patientai car Bella était déjà occupée. Une demi-heure passa avant qu'elle ne sorte du bureau du chef Swan. Fébrile, je me levai en l'apercevant et compris rapidement qu'elle était sur la piste. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant les pensées de son collègue.

-Edward ?

Elle me rejoignit prestement, inquiète.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Il faut que je te parle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Il était déjà vingt-deux heures et Noah dormait. Je comatais devant la télé, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Paul. Les chantiers lui prenaient beaucoup de temps et du coup on se voyait peu. Il franchit le seuil quelques minutes plus tard, éreinté. Il se traina vers moi et m'embrassa. Il s'affala dans le canapé à côté de moi, l'air dans le gaz.

-J'suis mort !

Je touchai son front.

-Tu es malade ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vérifier avec ta température élevée ?

Il n'avait pas tord.

-Je suis crevé, y'a rien d'autre, ajouta-t-il.

-T'es sûr ?

Il s'agaça. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de mutation. Il avait déjà mal digéré ce qui m'arrivait. Sa mère avait tenté de le préparer à tout ça mais ce fut sans succès.

-Arrêtes avec ça ! Il y a quoi à manger ?

Je me levai pour aller lui réchauffer son plat. Il me rejoignit en cuisine et m'enlaça.

-Ta journée ça a été ? Et Noah ?

-Noah dort. Il t'a réclamé.

Il me lâcha et s'éloigna. Je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre du petit. Inquiète sur son état, je me fis violence pour rester calme et lui posai l'assiette sur la table de la cuisine. Je me faufilai vers la chambre de mon fils et restai dans l'embrasure de la porte à les observer. Je me demandai si sa crise était pour ce soir. Il était assis sur le bord du lit et contemplai Noah avec tendresse. Il chancela un peu portant la main à son front.

-Viens manger, tu iras te coucher ensuite, tu tombes de fatigue.

Il se leva avec du mal, préoccupé.

Tandis qu'il dinait, je m'allongeai dans notre canapé, épuisée. J'avais du mal à me remettre de cette mutation et Noah me prenait du temps. J'avais dans l'optique de retravailler maintenant qu'il allait à l'école. Enfin c'était bien avant que tout ça me tombe dessus. Etrangement, je n'étais pas malheureuse de ce qui m'arrivait. Ma seule peur était de ne pas arriver à protéger ma famille.

A peine allongée, j'entendis l'appel de mes frères loups. Je me levai et traversai en trombe notre séjour. Je commençai à me déshabiller pour pouvoir muter une fois hors de la maison. J'appréhendais cette deuxième transformation, c'était douloureux de muter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis pas, enveloppé par ce besoin de partir rejoindre le groupe. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me précipitai à l'extérieur imperméable à tout. Mon corps trembla et me fit terriblement souffrir avant que je ne me retrouve dans ma peau de louve. Les cris de Paul me semblèrent atténués, je fus envahie par les pensées d'Embry et Quil qui cherchait Jake. Où était-il ? Apparemment un vampire trainait dans la ville, un vampire inconnu.

Un vampire assoiffé.

Fébrile, je me hâtai de les rejoindre, impatiente de mener à bien ce pour quoi nous étions fait. Je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais bien dans cet état, loin des contraintes quotidiennes, loin de mes responsabilités qui me pesaient, loin de cette vie parfois étouffante.

Une fois tous les trois réunis, nous fonçâmes chez Jake mais il n'était pas en vue. Son odeur n'était pas dans le coin. Je m'inquiétai.

« On aurait dû s'en douter ! » Lança Quil.

« Il a sûrement une bonne raison !» Le défendis-je.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, allons-y ! » Déclara Embry.

« T'es sûr que ce buveur de sang ne fait pas partie du clan Cullen ? » Le questionnai-je.

«Oui.» Affirma Embry.

Nous le pistâmes sans difficulté. Sa vitesse était effarante, il nous sema une première fois. Il sortit du bois et entra de nouveau dans la ville. Heureusement Forks, à cette heure, était calme. Nous étions bloqués à la lisière. Il nous nargua et avança vers un groupe de jeunes à moitié ivres. Mon poil se hérissa, je grondai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Un des jeunes s'arrêta et fixa un point non loin de nous.

-Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

Le vampire continua son chemin vers eux. Le jeune parut enfin le remarquer et le fixa alors avec suspicion. Il tapota l'épaule de ses potes qui l'ignorèrent, continuant à picoler.

« Embry ? »

J'attendais ses ordres avec anxiété.

« On ne peut pas se mettre à découvert », répondit-il.

Il hésitait conscient que les secondes étaient comptées. Il accepta finalement qu'on attaque car la vie humaine était plus précieuse que notre secret. Cependant, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de sortir de l'ombre car d'autre vampires apparurent et le maitrisèrent avant qu'il ne morde l'un des jeunes. Ils l'entrainèrent dans la forêt et nous les rejoignîmes prestement. Arrivée à leur niveau, je fonçai dans le tas.

« Leah ! »

J'attaquai à l'instinct, enragée par leur odeur écœurante. Quil suivit et s'en donna à cœur joie.

-Nous sommes là pour vous aider ! Cria l'un d'entre eux.

Mais je me fichai bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire !

« Leah ! Quil !» Nous héla Embry, furieux. « Ce sont des membres du clan Cullen ! »

Fichu traité ! Je me fis violence pour cesser le combat et cherchai des yeux le buveur de sang le plus dangereux.

-Il s'échappe, cria une voix.

Je m'élançai à sa suite sans prendre le temps de consulter la meute. Je perçus à travers mon cerveau embrumé, le courroux d'Embry. Il regrettait que nous nous ne soyons pas entrainé car le résultat pour lui était mon incapacité à faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe.

Je courus aussi vite que mes pattes me le permirent et rattrapai cette chose qui m'avait narguée quelques minutes auparavant en voulant s'attaquer « à découvert » à des humains. J'allais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Je lui sautai dessus par derrière, il s'affala de tout son long. Je ne pris pas de gants et enfonça mes crocs dans son corps dur et glacé juste au niveau de l'épaule. Son bras s'envola sous ses cris étouffés. J'allai recommencer cette fois avec sa tête quand je reçus un violent coup qui me mit ko.

* * *

><p>*merci pour le terme <strong>Gingerbread !^^<strong>


	14. Intime conviction

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : j'attends ton avis…

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14: Intime conviction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Groggy, je restai allongée sur le flanc. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'était arrivé. J'entendais l'affolement d'Embry et de Quil. Ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur pour vérifier comment j'allais.

« Ça va les gars, il m'en faut plus pour m'abattre », les rassurai-je.

« Elle est complètement tarée ! Pourquoi elle t'a foncé dedans ? » S'écria Quil.

« Qui ça ? »

« La blondasse ! » M'éclaira-t-il.

Je me redressai avec agilité. La stupeur passée, je me remettais à grogner de colère.

« Où est celui que j'ai attaqué ? »

« Envolé !» M'expliqua Embry.

« Tu plaisantes ! » Hurlai-je.

Écumant de rage, je cherchai la fautive. Elle était camouflée par les autres buveurs de sang, comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

« Elle va me le payer ! »

« Non Leah ! » M'ordonna Embry d'un ton sans appel. « Nous devons rattraper l'autre vampire, il est dangereux. »

Il avait raison. Ce fut à contrecœur que j'acquiesçai et partis à leur suite. Son odeur s'atténuait, il fallait faire vite.

« Je suis restée combien de temps dans les vaps ? »

« Quelques secondes à peine » me révéla Quil.

«Quelques secondes de trop ! Il peut nous échapper à cause d'elle ! »

« Je croyais qu'ils étaient de notre côté ? » Fit remarquer Quil.

« Je le croyais aussi » déclara Embry d'un ton dégoûté.

Embry l'avait mauvaise, il allait s'opposer à l'élargissement du traité et cette idée m'emplit de satisfaction. Quil se demandait toujours où était Jake et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à sa copine. Les gars grognèrent.

« Il déconne ! À tous les coups, il est chez elle! » S'énerva Quil.

« Pas forcément », le défendis-je.

« Arrête de le défendre Leah, il nous montre encore une fois qu'on ne peut pas compter sur lui », dit Embry avec résignation.

Je ne pouvais rien ajouter et cela accentua ma colère. J'accélérai comme pour extérioriser mon mal-être et nous continuâmes sans un mot. Embry était celui qui souffrait le plus de la défection de Jake, et ce depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas réalisé la gravité des choses. Embry s'agaça que l'on puisse se rendre compte aussi aisément de sa douleur. Sa colère masquait ce sentiment d'abandon. Il avait espéré retrouver son ami grâce à la meute et au final Jake était encore aux abonnés absents.

Absent oui…comme Paul ces derniers temps. Je tentai vite de détourner mes pensées, peu encline à les partager.

« On sait tous que Paul ne t'est pas d'un grand soutien », me confirma Quil.

Mécontente, je tentai de me focaliser de nouveau sur la piste du vampire. L'image de mon fils me parvint de plein fouet. Quelle mère étais-je pour partir en pleine nuit ? Et s'il avait besoin de moi ?

« Son père est là » me fit remarquer Embry à juste titre.

« Tu es une mère qui protège la ville de prédateurs sanguinaires. En protégeant la ville, tu le protèges lui » rajouta Quil. « Et s'il pouvait comprendre tout ça, il serait fier de toi. »

J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas.

« Attention, il est en train de nous semer ! » S'écria Quil.

« Comment fait-il pour brouiller les pistes ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Embry.

« À ce rythme-là, on va le perdre ! » M'inquiétai-je.

Oo0oO

En franchissant le seuil de la maison vers deux heures du matin, je me sentis terrassée de fatigue. Je n'avais même pas la force d'être en colère du fait que l'autre vampire se soit fait la malle. Je me trainai dans la salle de bain pour me laver un peu et arrivai je ne sais comment dans la chambre de Noah. Il dormait à poings fermés. Je parvins dans mon lit avec un soupir de bien-être une fois en contact avec les draps. Je ne fis pas long feu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux quelques minutes quand l'on m'obligea à les ouvrir.

-Maman?

-Hummm.

-Maman, j'ai faim!

-Va voir papa, articulai-je avec difficulté.

-Papa il dort par terre dans la cuisine.

Je sursautai et me levai d'un bond, le cœur tambourinant. Je me précipitai dans la pièce et trouvai bien Paul allongé au sol. Sauf qu'il était loin de dormir : il était inanimé.

-Paul ?

Je touchai son front, tentant de voir s'il était fiévreux. Il était moite, je fis au mieux pour rester calme et demandai à Noah de me donner le téléphone fixe. Il s'exécuta rapidement comme s'il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je composai le numéro d'Embry, mais il ne répondit pas. J'appelai alors la mère de Paul, elle décrocha et comprit à mon ton que c'était le moment.

-J'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa? Demanda Noah d'une voix angoissée.

-Il est malade.

-Comme toi l'autre jour?

-Oui. Maman a dû lui refiler ses microbes.

-C'est quoi les mitrobes ?

-Les microbes, ce sont de vilaines bestioles qui rentrent dans notre corps et qui nous rendent malades.

-Comment ils s'en vont ?

-Avec des médicaments et du repos.

-Il faut emmener papa dans son lit alors ?

-Oui.

Je pris Paul dans mes bras sans difficulté et l'emmena dans notre lit. Il grogna, ça devait lui faire un mal de chien. Je connaissais, je compatis.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa mère arriva. Nous échangeâmes des regards éloquents comme pour partager le même chagrin. Elle s'approcha de son fils doucement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et leva la main pour enlever les cheveux collés sur son front. Elle voulut l'embrasser et plissa le nez en s'approchant de lui. Elle se releva brutalement, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Il est juste en train de dessoûler.

Interdite, je ne sus que répondre, elle délirait, je l'aurais senti s'il avait bu ! Je fis comme elle et me penchai. Choquée, je vis qu'elle avait raison.

On frappa à la porte avec vigueur. J'allais ouvrir, dégoutée et honteuse. Quil se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Jared est en pleine crise !

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Mon cerveau se remit en marche doucement et je me redressai prestement en me rappelant les souvenirs d'il y a quelques heures. J'étais rentré chez moi dormir un peu, car j'avais été informé que Linda ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques heures. Je n'avais pas voulu reprendre la route vers Forks, j'étais trop fatigué. Je m'étais senti coupable de laisser Nina dans un environnement qui ne lui était pas familier. Si elle avait fait un cauchemar, je n'aurais même pas été là pour la rassurer. En regardant mon réveil, je vis qu'il était déjà sept heures. C'était l'heure à laquelle je me réveillais habituellement. Malgré mon manque de sommeil, je me sentis assez en forme pour passer la journée. Elle allait être longue cependant…

En route vers l'hôpital, je sentis mon stress augmenter. Comment trouver les mots pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? J'appelai Serena sur son portable pour qu'elle fasse patienter mes premiers rendez-vous quand ils arriveront. Je ne rentrai pas dans les détails, mais elle comprit que c'était grave. Une fois garé sur le parking visiteurs, j'appelai mon père. Il décrocha, j'entendis Nina derrière qui s'esclaffait.

-Papa ?

-Ça va Jacob. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se débrouille comme des chefs et Nina est adorable.

-Elle a déjeuné ?

-Pas encore, on vient de se lever.

-Ses affaires sont posées sur mon lit, et pour la coiffer…

-Je vais me débrouiller. J'ai eu des filles avant toi Jacob.

-Par contre, elle est allergique aux arachides, fais attention, ajoutai-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-D'accord, je serai vigilant.

Il hésita.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je te dirai ça plus tard. Vous comptez faire quoi ce matin ?

-Plein de choses…

Rassuré, je voulus parler à ma fille.

-Papa, t'es où ?

-Je vais aller travailler, mais je voulais te demander si ça te dirait de rester un jour ou deux de plus avec ton grand-père ?

-Et l'école ?

-Je vais prévenir ta maitresse.

-Et maman ? Elle va être toute seule !

-Elle est d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

-Tu reviens quand ?

-À midi. Je viendrai déjeuner avec vous.

-Génial ! Papi, je vais rester dans ta maison encore pleins de jours !

Elle avait lâché le combiné.

-Nina ?

La tonalité résonna, elle avait raccroché. Tant mieux au final, elle ne se sentait pas abandonnée et c'était l'essentiel à mes yeux. Je pénétrai dans l'hôpital et me renseignai pour connaitre le numéro de sa chambre. L'infirmière de garde me prévint :

-Votre femme dort toujours. Elle a été transfusée, son état est stable. Le chef de service passera dans la matinée.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter, car je travaille toute la journée, mais le Docteur… ?

-Dr Bennett, compléta-t-elle.

-Le Docteur Bennett peut me joindre à mon cabinet. Je suis moi-même médecin et je tiens à être au courant de tout ce qui se passe.

-Bien Docteur.

Elle s'éloignait déjà, mais s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Je suis désolée pour vous et votre femme.

-Merci, articulai-je du bout des lèvres. Elle venait de me rappeler brutalement que ma femme avait porté l'enfant d'un autre.

Je franchis le seuil de sa chambre doucement. Effectivement, elle dormait. Elle était pâle, les perfusions coulaient par goutte dans ses veines. J'examinai le contenu des poches quand elle remua.

-Dan… ?

Je me rapprochai.

-Linda, murmurai-je.

-Daniel, c'est toi ?

Si avec ça je n'étais pas vacciné, je ne vois pas ce qu'il me fallait de plus. Je pris sur moi et m'assis près d'elle.

-Ce n'est que moi, Jacob.

Elle me dévisagea longuement avant de comprendre. Plusieurs palettes d'émotions passèrent alors sur son visage. Un visage vulnérable que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Où je suis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

-À l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as eu des complications suite à ta fausse couche.

Elle plissa les lèvres.

-Que disent les médecins ?

-Dieu merci, le pire ne s'est pas produit.

-C'était si grave ?

Je me tus un instant, le cœur battant.

-Tu as failli y rester… Et le chirurgien a dû recourir à une hystérectomie totale.

Son visage sembla se figer sous le choc. Il y eut un long moment de malaise. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Linda ? Tentai-je. Tu comprends ce que… ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Me coupa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Linda, dis-je cette fois en soupirant.

-Écoute, va travailler, je suis exténuée. Tu n'as qu'à repasser ce soir si tu y tiens.

-J'emmène Nina te voir ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Non, certainement pas ! Tu peux la garder avec toi un jour ou deux ? Je ne sais pas quand je vais sortir.

-Bien sûr, c'était prévu.

-Préviens aussi l'école.

-Oui. C'est prévu aussi.

-Elle s'entend bien avec ton père ?

-Super bien.

-Tant mieux, car avec ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu gérer ça.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je suis si fatiguée…

- C'est normal, il va te falloir du temps. Je te laisse te reposer.

-Tu sais où est mon portable ?

-Dans ton sac.

-Donne-le-moi.

Je m'exécutai la mort dans l'âme même si je comprenais qu'elle ne veuille pas partager sa peine avec moi.

-Je t'ai mis tes bijoux dans ton sac, je les ai récupérés quand tu es partie au bloc.

Elle me remercia.

-Regarde au fond de mon sac, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Étonné, je fouillai à la recherche du dit cadeau. Je sortis un petit carré enveloppé de ruban.

-Je voulais te le donner ce soir, mais bon, autant que tu l'aies des fois que je ne te revois pas d'ici demain.

-C'est en quel honneur ?

-Pour notre anniversaire, ce sera le dernier.

Je lui tendis son portable et contemplai le paquet.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est bien suffisant.

Gêné, je ne sus que lui répondre.

-Je te laisse alors. Et merci pour le cadeau, je l'ouvrirai…plus tard.

Je commençai à m'éloigner pour partir.

-Jacob. Attends.

-Oui ?

-Embrasse notre fille pour moi et dis-lui que je l'aime.

-Je vais lui dire. Repose-toi.

J'ouvris la porte quand j'entendis quelques mots à peine chuchotés.

-Merci d'avoir été là.

Oo0oO

Sur le chemin du travail, je pensais à elle. Mes sentiments persistaient, mais pas les siens. Pourtant j'avais envie de passer à autre chose. Le visage de Bella, se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Enveloppé dans l'angoisse des derniers évènements j'en avais oublié le bien-être que me procurait sa présence. Il fallait que je la voie pour lui expliquer, je le lui devais même si je savais qu'elle ne me poserait pas de questions. J'aimais sa confiance, je voulais la garder. Tout comme je voulais garder mon indépendance.

La mâtinée passa vite.

À midi, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir arriver mon père avec Nina. Ils avaient ramené un pique-nique. Je les trouvai en grande conversation avec Alice. C'était son premier jour aux commandes, Selena restait en retrait. J'étais arrivé avec une demi-heure de retard, mais je n'avais eu aucun commentaire de mes patients tellement elle avait été agréable avec eux. En plus, je n'avais pas eu de cas demandant beaucoup de temps. Du coup, j'avais presque rattrapé mon retard.

-Encore un patient et je suis à vous, leur annonçai-je.

Nina me sauta dans les bras et je me sentis bien. Alice lui proposa de venir sur son Pc pour faire du coloriage. Elle m'oublia aussitôt, charmée elle aussi par la douceur d'Alice. Mon père engagea lui aussi une conversation avec mon précédent patient qu'il connaissait de vue. Ils parlèrent de pêche.

Je fis entrer mon dernier patient. Je ne le connaissais pas. Il s'assit et fixa le mur d'un air un peu absent. Il était grand, blond, les yeux bleus. Il avait les traits un peu tirés.

-C'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Oui. Je suis venu vous voir sur les conseils d'un ami.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Cet aveu me toucha, mon intuition me dit qu'il cachait une peine profonde.

-Vous avez perdu un proche ?

Il opina de la tête.

-Quels sont vos antécédents ? Vous avez des allergies à certains médicaments ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas de traitement en particulier et je suis en bonne forme physique. C'est juste que…

-Vous êtes dépassé par ce qui arrive ?

-Oui, exactement. Dépassé et en colère.

-Je comprends.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas !

-Calmez-vous ! Temporisai-je, surpris.

-Non ! Je ne veux plus faire semblant, j'ai fait confiance à mon ex-femme ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Assister demain à l'enterrement de mon fils.

Oo0oO

Assis dans mon bureau, Nina et mon père avaient déballé leur pique-nique. J'étais heureux de passer un moment avec eux. Cela m'évita de penser à Linda. J'écoutai le babillage de ma fille. Mon père rayonnait. Je ne me rappelai plus la dernière fois où je l'avais vu si heureux. Mon esprit repartit sans le vouloir vers mon dernier patient. J'avais fait le lien entre lui et le jeune homme assassiné. Pourtant, dans les journaux il n'était pas mentionné que le père de la victime des vampires était en fait son beau-père. Devais-je croire cet homme sur parole? Je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Pourtant sa peine était réelle et elle me touchait. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer sa douleur.

-Jacob ?

Mon père me fixa avec insistance.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ça peut aller.

Je regardais Nina boire son jus de pomme et continuai à avaler mon sandwich. Comment lui dire les choses ? Lui mentir ne me plaisait pas.

-Vous avez fait quoi ce matin ? Changeai-je de sujet.

-On a été à la plage. J'ai bien obéi à papi et je suis restée loin de l'eau. C'est très magnifique la mer.

-C'était bien alors ?

-Oui, super, j'ai ramassé des cailloux trop bien.

-C'était des galets, corrigea mon père.

-Tu as prévu quoi pour elle cette après-midi.

-Une petite sieste en attendant l'arrivée de Noah. Ils vont prendre leur goûté ensemble.

-Leah va passer ?

-Oui, elle est venue ce matin m'annoncer que Jared avait rejoint le groupe.

Nina picorait sa pomme l'air de rien. Elle chantonna en même temps. Elle se retrouvait au milieu de phénomènes étranges, mais heureusement, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Je ferai en sorte que ça continue.

-Je pensais que ce serait Paul le suivant.

-Oui moi aussi. En fait, il y a un souci avec lui, mais Leah n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

-Je lui demanderai, nous avons encore des liens d'amitié.

-C'est bien. Je lui ai dit que t'avais une bonne raison de ne pas avoir été disponible hier soir et que tu allais lui expliquer.

-Dispo pour quoi ? M'alarmai-je.

-Un élément perturbateur, ils ont dû intervenir et il y a eu une altercation.

-Merde !

-Papa ! C'est vilain !

-Pardon ma puce.

-Tu es puni !

Je pris un air contrit, elle rit et vint me faire un câlin. J'observai mon père. Il semblait subitement tendu. J'avais plein de questions, mais il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience.

-Du coup cela remet en question l'élargissement du traité, continua mon père.

-C'est quand déjà ?

-Ce soir.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Il faut le reporter.

Nina s'écarta de moi et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu cries ?

-Je suis un peu contrarié.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Un peu…

-On trouvera une solution pour les garder loin de ma princesse, mais il faut que nous réglions ça avec eux en urgence alors autant que ce soit ce soir.

-Je m'oppose à élargir ce traité. Pour moi, s'il pouvait être révoqué, ce serait parfait.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Tu viens ma douce on rentre se reposer.

Elle s'éloigna de moi et monta sur les genoux de mon père.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Attendez, je vais vous ramener.

Je me levai pour chercher mes clés quand on frappa.

-Oui ?

Alice passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

J'assistais, concentrée, aux explications du médecin légiste. Elle nous éclaira tout d'abord sur le rapport d'analyse. Elle avait disposé des photos sur le bureau de Charlie : il s'agissait de la victime et de différentes parties de son corps. J'eus du mal à observer les photos tellement elles me semblaient impersonnelles, un peu comme si nous observions un quelconque objet.

-Je vais vous expliquer tout ça en termes clairs : donc la victime est un jeune homme de type caucasien, âgé de dix-huit ans et trois mois, mesurant un mètre soixante-quatorze pour soixante-neuf kilogrammes. Il présente une première blessure située au niveau du cou. Les plaies sont de formes anarchiques et font douze millimètres de profondeur. La deuxième blessure…

-Pardon ? La coupai-je. Comment ça : « la deuxième blessure » ?

-Oui, reprit-elle. La victime présente aussi la marque d'un coup porté à la tête avec un objet contondant.

-Vous voulez dire… ? Commença Charlie.

-Qu'il a été frappé mortellement bien avant la blessure au cou qui a été faite post-mortem. La présence de tout ce sang s'explique par les deux blessures.

Je restai perplexe, tout comme mon père et Malone. Elle poursuivit.

-Le point d'impact est situé au niveau de l'occiput.

Elle nous montra un point juste au-dessus de la nuque. Un point béant et sanguinolent.

-Il a donc été frappé par derrière ? Remarqua Charlie.

-Oui. Il n'a pas vu son agresseur ou alors il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui tourner le dos. La violence du coup porté lui a brisé la nuque. Il est mort immédiatement.

-Pourtant, il avait les yeux ouverts quand on l'a trouvé, s'étonna Charlie.

-Quelqu'un les lui a ouverts. Sûrement le meurtrier qui lui a ensuite perforé le coup avec un objet que nous n'avons pu identifier.

« Et pour cause », me dis-je en frissonnant.

-La violence de l'attaque me fait plus penser à un crime passionnel ou du moins à une réaction surdimensionnée d'une connaissance de la victime. Par ailleurs, nous avons trouvé des lésions antérieures.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Malone.

-Ce jeune homme subissait des maltraitances, lâcha-t-elle.

-Vous plaisantez ? M'exclamai-je.

-Il était quaterback de l'équipe de foot, il a dû se prendre des coups régulièrement, éclaira Charlie.

-Non, je parle bien de maltraitance. Ses os ont été fracturés à plusieurs reprises et ça ne correspond pas à des blessures dans l'exercice d'un sport. En faisant des recherches, nous avons trouvé des passages répétés aux urgences de la ville voisine de la vôtre.

-Vous voulez dire que ses parents le battaient ? Dit Charlie d'un ton plus que sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible.

-On ne peut pas accuser Reed Newton de maltraitance, c'est du délire ! S'énerva Charlie. De part cette constatation, vous supposez qu'il puisse être à l'origine de l'assassinat de son propre fils !

-Non, il y a un hic. Les fibres retrouvées sur son corps n'appartiennent pas à un membre de sa famille.

Soulagé, Charlie se détendit. Moi non.

-Et vous savez à qui appartiennent ces résidus ?

-Sous ses ongles, les résidus n'étaient pas humains. Les fibres correspondent à cheveux blonds.

« Pas humains… »

-Blond comme son père, intervint Malone.

-Ou sa mère ? Rétorqua Charlie.

-Ce n'est pas elle je peux vous l'affirmer, intervins-je.

Victoria nous ignora et continua.

-Les analyses toxicologiques ne révèlent rien de particulier, il y a par contre des traces d'anxiolytiques.

Je n'eus pas les temps d'intervenir sur ce point…

-L'analyse du contenu de son estomac, poursuivit-elle, ne révèle pas grand-chose non plus, il n'avait pas mangé dans les huit dernières heures précédant sa mort.

-C'était quelqu'un qui n'était pas si heureux que ça apparemment, constata Charlie.

-Il faut aller interroger à nouveau les Newton, déclara Malone.

J'approuvai, Charlie, lui, était réticent, c'était évident. Il se perdit dans ses pensées puis se frotta le menton.

-Ok. Mais c'est moi qui procède à cet entretien. Malone tu viendras avec moi. Maintenant, laissez-nous !

Je sortis avec Malone, encore sous le choc des révélations de Victoria. À peine sortie, j'aperçus Edward qui se redressa en me voyant.

Que faisait-il ici ? Je m'approchai de lui pour avoir des réponses. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant vers Malone.

-Edward, il y a un problème ?

-Il faut que je te parle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Agacé par les pensées de son collègue, j'eus du mal à faire abstraction de lui pour en revenir à Bella. J'avais appris des infos complémentaires à celles que j'avais déjà en écoutant une partie de leur discussion. Nous nous éloignâmes hors du poste à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je bousculai au passage son collègue qui me fusilla du regard. Il nous regarda partir avec dépit, j'en ressentis une certaine satisfaction. Une fois à l'air libre, Bella respira un bon coup. Elle semblait soucieuse et fatiguée.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Edward tu crois que j'ai le temps là ! S'agaça-t-elle. D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas de travail ?

-J'ai été suspendu, lui révélai-je d'un ton amer.

Elle se radoucit.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire.

-On va te sortir de là, me promit-elle, confiante.

-Je sais que vous êtes proches de trouver l'assassin.

-Comment tu… ? Question stupide.

-J'ai, par contre, des éléments qui pourraient vous aider.

-Dis m'en plus, s'anima-t-elle.

-J'ai un témoin, il a vu ce qui s'est passé.

Elle bondit comme un ressort tandis que je lui racontais ce que je savais. Elle grimaça.

-C'est horrible.

-Je sais.

-Il est bon comédien, cracha-t-elle, dégoûtée.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand il a vu son fils au sol, il semblait anéanti.

-J'ai perçu aussi sa douleur…quoiqu'en fin de compte ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre présent sur les lieux.

-Qui ?

-Quelqu'un qui aimait vraiment Mike Newton.

-Ton témoin il peut témoigner?

-C'est un vampire et pas le meilleur qui soit.

-Mince...tant pis,de toute façon, on va le coincer.

-J'espère.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a tué son fils ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que son collègue arriva, l'air faussement préoccupé.

-Malone ?

Elle perçut son faux mal-être.

-Jeff ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Jeff… » Hum…

- Je devais raccompagner Mlle Sutherland avec Lewis, mais il s'en va pour une autre affaire. Ça t'embête de venir avec moi ?

-Pas besoin d'être deux pour ça, l'agressai-je.

Bella me lança un regard insistant.

-Pas de soucis.

-Dis-moi quand tu es prête ?

-J'ai bientôt fini.

Il s'éloigna, triomphant.

-Méfie-toi de lui.

-Si tu as des choses à me dire, dis-les-moi Edward.

- Il te convoite.

Surprise au départ, elle éclata de rire.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je saurai faire avec.

-Oui, mais…

-Ça suffit Edward. Laisse-moi travailler.

Elle me tourna le dos et s'en alla.

-Ce n'est pas le seul dont tu devrais te méfier, lui lançai-je malgré moi.

Elle s'arrêta et me fit face.

-Exprime le fond de ta pensée.

-Il n'a pas passé la nuit chez son père hier soir.

Elle se figea.

-Ça s'est peut-être mal passé, ils sont sûrement rentrés à Port Angeles.

-Non sa fille est restée chez son grand-père.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-On a eu une altercation avec les loups hier soir, expliquai-je d'un ton plus bas.

Stressée elle se rapprocha.

-Et ?

-Pas de casse, mais c'était limite.

Je préférai ne pas lui parler d'Emmett.

-Son absence a créé des tensions dans leur groupe, il semble qu'il lui soit coutumier de ne pas être présent quand il le faut.

À son visage, je compris à quel point elle était affectée par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle l'aimait donc, c'était trop tard ! Elle serra les poings.

-Tu m'avais dit de te tenir informée, me justifiai-je.

-Je sais, merci.

Elle s'en alla vers le poste d'un pas raide, elle y entra et une jeune femme en sortit au même moment. Elle sortit son portable pour passer un appel. Un appel professionnel. Intrigué je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter. Elle raccrocha ensuite et s'approcha interrogative.

-Nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me décocha un sourire engageant.

-Non.

Pourtant elle y croyait vraiment. Je la détaillai donc avec attention. Effectivement, elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Faisant travailler ma mémoire, je m'aperçus que je me sentais soudainement moins tendu, sa simple présence était apaisante. Perplexe, je ne sus qu'en penser.

-Victoria !

Elle se tourna vers la voix impatiente qui l'appelait. C'était Bella.

-Pourriez-vous venir ? Le chef veut vous voir encore quelques minutes.

-D'accord.

Elle me fit un signe d'adieu et s'en alla d'un pas vif et assuré. Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais elle était très jolie. Un sourire étonné me détendit tout le visage.

* * *

><p><strong>POV VICTORIA SUTHERLAND<strong>

Je sortis passer un appel important au sujet d'une autre affaire en cours. Je donnais mes instructions à mon assistant quand je perçus que l'on m'observait. En raccrochant, j'allais vers celui qui me détaillait discrètement. Son visage m'était familier. Je cherchais juste à savoir où je l'avais rencontré quand l'officier Swan me convoqua.

Après avoir refait un point avec le chef Swan, je fus fin prête à partir. Mon travail fait, je devais retourner m'occuper d'autres autopsies. J'étais venue à Forks sous l'insistance de l'inspecteur médical en chef. En effet, cette affaire était sensible et il m'avait recommandé d'être la plus précise possible afin de permettre d'élucider cette affaire sans bavure. J'avais donc pris un des hélicos de l'hôpital qui m'avait posée non loin d'ici dans une ville voisine et j'avais fait le reste en taxi. J'avais reçu un accueil très chaleureux, c'était inhabituel. Je déclenchai en général de l'hostilité ou de la méfiance. Une chose cependant m'avait interpelée. L'officier Swan paraissait très affecté par cette affaire. Pourquoi ? Là était la question.

Je la suivis vers son véhicule quand son collègue nous interpella.

-Attends Swan j'arrive.

-Je vais la conduire à l'hélico moi-même, Malone, lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

-Mais…

-C'est pas le jour, alors lâche-moi la grappe tu veux et cours après quelqu'un d'autre !

Il rougit et bafouilla je ne sais quoi. Bella ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle monta dans la voiture et démarra brusquement.

-Voilà qui est envoyé ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle soupira, mais ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes, je tentai de renouer le contact.

-Je mangerais bien un morceau.

-Il y a un café pas loin, on peut y prendre un sandwich si vous voulez ?

-Très bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avions repris la route. Je dégustai mon sandwich, mais elle, elle ne put rien avaler.

-Vous êtes encore contrariée ?

-Je suis navrée, je ne me montre pas très professionnelle.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Mai si ça ne va pas, il faut crever l'abcès.

-Vous avez raison.

Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et roula rapidement.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Je vais crever l'abcès.

Elle se gara dans un petit parking et me demanda de patienter un instant. Je continuai à manger mon sandwich au thon et sortis un livre de poche de mon sac à main. J'allais enfin pouvoir terminer « In tenebris », le deuxième volet de la trilogie du mal de Maxime Chattam, un écrivain français que je venais seulement de découvrir. Un pur délice…

Plongée, dans ma lecture je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite des éclats de voix. Je fis descendre la vitre.

-Je croyais que tu devais rester chez ton père avec ta fille ?

Je reconnus la voix de Bella Swan.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, répondit une voix d'homme.

-Tu m'as menti.

-Ne dis pas de sottises.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine

-Ta réaction est puérile !

Il semblait un peu plus âgé. La trentaine peut-être…

-Tu étais où ?

Elle ne devrait pas insister.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, tu n'as pas à m'espionner.

-Je ne t'ai pas espionné, je l'ai su par hasard !

-Laisse-moi deviner… ton soi-disant ex s'est fait un plaisir de jouer les espions en plus de s'attaquer à nous !

De quoi parlait-il ?

-Nous ? Tu n'étais même pas là pour les aider, à croire que c'est récurrent chez toi cette manie de tout esquiver.

Il y eut un blanc. J'étais à fond dedans. J'aurais aimé voir la scène de mes yeux. Bella avait un caractère volcanique. J'aimais ça.

-Je dois y retourner, mon père est là avec Nina, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il était furieux, c'est sûr.

-Tu passeras ce soir ?

-Non.

Je me sentis mal pour elle.

-Tu crois que c'est juste ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas un jeu, pourtant tu joues avec mes sentiments.

-Je ne t'ai rien promis.

-C'est trop facile !

-Tu exagères !

-Non ! Cette situation me tue ! Je t'aime comme une folle et toi tu t'en fous ! Ne t'avise plus de remettre les pieds chez moi !

Je l'entendis revenir et fis semblant de me replonger dans mon livre. Elle entra brutalement et claqua la portière.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

-Merci du conseil !

Surprise qu'elle se retourne contre moi je ne dis rien sur le coup. Elle démarra et nous partîmes sans un mot. Elle fixait la route comme une automate. Je tentai de lui détourner l'esprit.

-Le beau jeune homme qui attendait près du poste vous le connaissez ?

-Edward ? Oui c'est mon ami.

-Et le fameux ex ?

-Qui vous a dit que c'était mon ex ?

Mince ! Je ne pouvais pas me taire !

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir épiée. Il y avait des cris, je me suis inquiétée.

-Je suis stupide, je tombe toujours mal. Je n'ai pas de chance avec les mecs.

-On passe toutes par là. Vous auriez dû éviter de lui dire que vous l'aimiez.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de le lui dire au moins une fois, car je sais que je n'en aurais plus l'occasion désormais.

Nous étions sorties de la ville, il n'y avait plus que du bois. Le paysage était sympa malgré le temps gris.

-Dans combien de temps l'hélico arrive ?

-Vers treize heures trente, lui précisai-je.

- Et merde, nous allons être en retard.

Elle accéléra.

-Pas la peine de faire un accident, lui reprochai-je. Le pilote attendra.

À peine les mots sortirent de ma bouche que Bella poussa un cri tout en freinant brutalement. Stressée, je regardais comme elle vers la route et vit un grand balaise debout devant la voiture. Il eut un horrible rictus montant des dents acérées. Bella tenta de reculer, mais il bloqua le véhicule. Abasourdie, je le vis mettre un coup de poing dans le capot qui s'écrasa comme du papier. J'hurlai, Bella sortit son arme. Il souleva alors le véhicule sous mes yeux éberlués. Je nous sentis projetées vers la forêt. Bella se cogna la tête et perdit connaissance. Le cœur tambourinant, je le vis approcher alors que je tentai désespérément de m'enfuir en décrochant ma ceinture de sécurité. Il se pencha vers moi et c'est là que je vis ses yeux rouges. Il fracassa ma vitre, je me baissai tant bien que mal pour éviter les bris de verre. Il me prit alors par le cou d'une main anormalement glacée et m'extirpa violemment hors du véhicule, me blessant au passage. L'atterrissage sur le sol fut douloureux aussi. Malgré tout, je persistai à lui échapper. Il ricana devant ma tentative. Je m'écroulai à nouveau, la cheville foulée. Il m'empoigna cette fois par les cheveux et m'obligea à le regarder. Sa main glacée me tétanisa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lâchez-moi ! Hurlai-je, hystérique.

Je ne pus ajouter quoi que ce soit, car il planta ses dents dans ma gorge.

* * *

><p>Quels sont vos pronostics pour la suite ?<p> 


	15. Prise de conscience

Relecture Brynamon qui m'a bien aidée sur ce chapitre! J'avais failli faire une boulette!

J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre car j'ai enchainé deux gastros de la mort avec arrêt de travail et tout sans parler de mes filles qui l'ont chopée aussi !

Bref…

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : J'espère que ce chapitre te tiendra encore en haleine, j'attends ton avis…

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !^^

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15: Prise de conscience<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT McCARTY<strong>

A peine mes dents plantés dans sa chair, je ressentis une satisfaction extrême. Cependant, je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je pris sur moi et ôtai mes canines de son cou. Elle commença à suffoquer, les yeux agrandis de stupeur et de terreur. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et semblèrent m'interroger.

-Ça ne va pas être la joie pendant un moment, lui expliquai-je en m'essuyant la bouche, mais ça ira mieux après.

Heureusement que j'avais chassé bien avant, je n'étais plus assoiffé. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la voiture. La jeune fille évanouie me plongea de nouveau dans l'excitation même si son sang n'avait pas l'odeur appétissante qu'elle devrait avoir. J'arrachai la portière et me penchai vers elle, elle bougea et marmonna quelque chose. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle ouvre les yeux et lui sautai à la gorge. Son hurlement me donna des frissons de plaisir intense mais pas son sang. Je me redressai et la regardai se débattre comme une furie la main contre son cou. Ses cris stridents m'agacèrent, je lui filai une rouste en plein visage et elle s'évanouie de nouveau.

Je la saisis sous mon bras pour l'extirper du véhicule. Je partis ensuite chercher l'autre fille. Je n'étais pas tombé sur les plus moches. Dommage pour elles.

J'avais dans l'esprit de me venger des Cullen. Ils avaient lavé le cerveau de Rosalie, et s'ils croyaient pouvoir me la prendre comme ça c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire ! Ils allaient vite s'en rendre compte.

Je m'éloignai avec mon butin sous les bras pour rejoindre ma cachette. Une maison inhabitée en dehors de Beaver non loin de ce bois. Après quelques minutes, je pénétrai dans une demeure en bois. Elle était à l'abandon mais c'était suffisant pour ce que j'avais à faire. Je posai mes futurs larbins à même le sol comme des encombrants. Elles firent un bruit sourd en tombant.

Elles en avaient pour plusieurs heures, j'allais pendant ce temps m'éloigner dans la ville voisine et continuer ma chasse. J'avais besoin de pas mal de renforts pour battre les loups et les Cullen. Rosalie verrait à quel point je l'aimais et tout ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour la reconquérir.

Le sourire aux lèvres je repartis en chasse sans douter de la réussite de mon projet.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je repris connaissance et me redressai en position assise.

Je cherchai où j'étais en plissant les yeux car je n'y voyais pas grand-chose quand je perçus une odeur de sang. J'avais mal, je grimaçai et tâtonnai, cherchant l'origine de ma douleur. Cela provenait de mon cou, une substance gluante s'écoulait doucement. Horrifiée, je cherchai comment arrêter le sang. J'arrachai un pan de ma chemise et la roulai en boule pour compresser ma plaie. Je me rappelai les évènements et commençai à trembler réalisant que j'avais été mordu par ce mastodonte de vampire qui m'avait en plus frappée. Ma mâchoire s'en souvenait.

Un râle m'alerta. J'aperçus, avec les faibles rayons de lumière qui sortaient de fentes dans les murs, la présence de Victoria. Elle semblait convulser. Une écume sortait de sa bouche. Son cou portait aussi une marque de dents.

-C'est un cauchemar !

Un sanglot monta dans ma gorge tandis que je m'approchai d'elle à quatre pattes. Elle semblait souffrir mille morts. Je caressai son front en sueur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais prévenir les secours.

Je fouillai désespérément dans mes poches espérant avoir toujours mon portable. C'était le cas, je soupirai avec soulagement. Je voulais appeler le 911 mais en composant le numéro je me rendis compte de l'impertinence de mon choix. Comment expliquer les morsures ? J'eus un flash.

-Edward oui… je vais l'appeler.

Au bout de deux sonneries interminables, il répondit.

-Edward ! M'excitai-je, tentant de garder un semblant de calme mais je partis dans un délire et il me coupa, affolé.

-Bella, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Où es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je me redressai complètement et fis le tour de cette prison. C'était un endroit qui sentait le moisi. J'aperçus une porte et sortis sans mal : il n'avait même pas verrouillé la porte !

-Il n'y a que du bois. Il nous a attaquées pas loin de la sortie de Beaver. Edward viens nous chercher je t'en supplie !

-Qui t'a attaquée ?

-Un vampire, grand, brun et balèze.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Edward fait vite, elle ne va pas tenir longtemps !

-Comment ça : elle ?

-Victoria, bon sang ! Elle aussi a été mordue mais elle réagit mal.

Un horrible cri monta dans sa gorge.

-Edward ! Criai-je cette fois au bord de l'hystérie.

-J'arrive, souffla-t-il. N'aies pas peur.

Il raccrocha.

Je me retins de pleurer, attendant là moi aussi que la souffrance et la transformation vienne. Je voulus soutenir la pauvre Victoria mais c'était peine perdue tant elle était prise de spasmes. Mes pensées s'embrouillaient. Je ne comprenais pas comment ça avait pu arriver et pourquoi nous étions encore en vie.

J'aurais pu m'enfuir mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner Victoria. Je m'approchai d'elle à nouveau. J'arrachai un autre pan de ma chemise pour nettoyer sa plaie. Elle coulait peu. Dès que je l'effleurai, Victoria poussa un hurlement abominable. Ma peau se hérissa, mon cœur se compressa. Edward ne m'avait pas menti, se transformer était d'une violence abyssale. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir un être humain de la sorte ? Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux mais je les retins de nouveau tandis que je voyais ceux de Victoria couler le long de ses tempes.

-Edward arrive, tentai-je de la rassurer. Il va trouver une solution.

Je ne doutais pas qu'il nous trouve. J'avais confiance. Pourtant le visage d'une autre personne flotta dans mes pensées. Une personne dont la présence m'aurait rassurée sans aucune commune mesure.

-Jacob, murmurai-je, agenouillée devant Victoria.

La douleur de son absence me consuma.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

L'esprit en ébullition, je me mis en route. J'étais au manoir depuis seulement quelques minutes quand j'avais reçu l'appel de Bella. J'étais seul ici. En comprenant ce qui se passait, ce fut comme si je me noyais.

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, je passai au travers tout comme pour la grille d'entrée sans me soucier que l'on puisse me voir. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, les retrouver. Je fonçai à travers bois en direction de la ville voisine. Peu à peu une odeur me perturba. Je la connaissais. Le visage d'Emmett me foudroya sur place me stoppant dans mon élan.

-C'est ce que je craignais.

Je repartis comme un fou, nous aurions dû nous méfier de lui plus que ça. Résultat…

Je fonçais encore plus, sortant de Forks et traversant la ville voisine en un temps record. Je perçus enfin leur odeur. Je n'étais plus loin. Je ralentis, attiré par l'odeur de sang. Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes mais ça me suffit à stresser de nouveau. La voiture défoncée me démontra la violence de l'attaque. Elles avaient dû avoir tellement peur. Cela me rappela ma propre agression. Je fis un effort pour ne pas me laisser envahir par une soudaine tétanie.

Je montai en haut de la plus grande cime, défiant l'apesanteur, et scrutai l'horizon. Une maisonnette en bois était en contre bas. Ça y est, je les ai trouvé, me rassurai-je.

Bella sortit comme si elle m'attendait. Elle devait me guetter ou guetter le retour de ce misérable.

-Emmett McCarty, je te jure devant Dieu ou devant Satan, que je te ferai regretter de la façon la plus atroce ton existence sur cette Terre !

Je plongeai au sol avec souplesse et fut auprès d'elle en un instant. Elle me sauta au cou, soulagée. Et moi aussi en fait car elle s'était trompée : elle n'avait pas été mordue. Elle frissonna et recula.

-Ça va ? Dis-je en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Je vis un début d'ecchymose au niveau de sa mâchoire.

-Oh le fils de…

Une chose me sauta aux yeux subitement : la morsure à son cou.

-Mais c'est impossible ! M'exclamai-je en effleurant la blessure où subsistaient des traces de sang séché.

-Quoi ? S'angoissa-t-elle de plus belle.

-Tu aurais dû être en pleine crise !

« Et l'odeur de ton sang aurait dû être irrésistible. »

-Il n'a pas dû me mordre suffisamment longtemps alors.

-Peu importe, une fois ses dents dans ta chair même un dixième de seconde, il te transmet son venin qui agit immédiatement.

Elle me regarda, déstabilisée tout comme moi. Un hurlement me ramena sur terre. Je pénétrai dans cet endroit lugubre, humide et moisi. Une jeune femme était allongée au sol, supportant avec courage l'enfer de la transformation. Je me penchai vers elle, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche contractée, ses sourcils froncés, témoignaient de sa douleur. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau déjà bien pâle. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Je me rappelai notre rencontre il y a quelques heures et de la douceur de ses traits embellit par ses tâches de rousseur.

-Fais quelque chose Edward ! Me secoua Bella.

-Je ne peux pas, le processus est déjà bien entamé.

-Tu veux dire… ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Qu'elle va se transformer ? Oui, complétai-je.

Bella secoua sa tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Je soulevai Victoria avec précaution.

-Ne trainons pas ici ! Grimpe sur mon dos Bella !

Elle s'exécuta et nous nous élançâmes vers la liberté. Le trajet me parut une éternité. Bella sembla lâcher prise alors je m'arrêtai. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et serra ses bras autour d'elle.

-Tu as froid ?

Elle acquiesça. Effectivement, ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une teinte bleutée et ses mains étaient visiblement engourdies. Elle me demanda un petit instant. Je déposai la jeune femme au sol. Le portable de Bella sonna, elle y répondit tant bien que mal en se relevant et en s'éloignant loin des gémissements de Victoria.

-Je sais papa…

-…

-Elle a perdu son portable.

-…

-En fait nous avons eu un contretemps.

-…

-J'ai fait un détour pour aller voir le médecin. On en sort.

-…

-Elle a eu un malaise.

-…

-Rien de bien grave. Elle a juste besoin de repos, elle est surmenée.

-…

-L'hélico est reparti, je comprends. Attends…

Elle boucha le combiné comme pour parler à quelqu'un à côté d'elle puis reprit sa conversation.

-Elle me demande si je peux la ramener à Seattle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-…

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

-…

- Oui, je serai prudente. Elle va se reposer quelques jours chez elle donc elle ne pourra pas aller bosser, préviens son chef.

-…

-Oui je prendrai le temps de me reposer avant de reprendre la route, je pense être de retour demain en fin de soirée.

Je fus surpris par sa réactivité malgré les conditions de stress de la situation. Quoique elle était flic, cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre. Je lui montrai mon pouce levé en signe d'approbation.

Elle raccrocha et vint me rejoindre, toujours aussi pâle.

-Il faut trouver une solution pour ma voiture, me fit-elle remarquer.

-J'enverrai Jasper la récupérer et tu diras à ton père que t'as eu un accident sur le chemin du retour, on l'emmènera à ce moment là chez Franck.

-Tu connais Franck ?

-C'est mon mécano favori.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire qui disparut dans l'instant même. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver.

-A quoi Bella ?

-A mentir à tout le monde et surtout à mon père.

Je ne sus que lui répondre sur le moment. Elle alla vers Victoria.

-Reprenons la route.

Oo0oO

A peine le seuil franchit Carlisle arriva vers nous, soucieux. Il observa d'abord Bella et surtout sa petite blessure au cou. Je compris ses interrogations. Il prit ensuite Victoria dans ses bras et fila comme l'éclair vers l'étage. Je soulevai Bella à son tour.

-Pose-moi !

-Bella…

-Je peux tenir sur mes jambes.

J'obtempérai mais à peine le seuil franchit, elle alla se cacher derrière moi. Deux paires d'yeux la fixaient. Des yeux perplexes.

-Son odeur est étrange, elle est différente de la dernière fois, s'exprima Jasper.

-J'ai remarqué aussi mais je ne me l'explique pas non plus.

-Merci de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Ne te vexe pas Bella.

-Toujours aussi soupe au lait, lança la blonde.

Bella ne répliqua pas mais se raidit violemment. J'avais remarqué que Rosalie et elle, ça faisait deux.

-Bella, montez ! Décréta Carlisle.

Elle ne bougea pas. Je sentis les ondes apaisantes de Jasper me traverser mais curieusement Bella resta tendue cela empira même. Je me tournai vers elle et sentis le regard des autres peser aussi sur elle.

-Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle.

-Tu ne ressens pas les ondes apaisantes de Jasper ?

-Je ne ressens que de l'angoisse à être ici. Pfff ! Des ondes apaisantes, j'aurais tout entendu !

Je me figeai. Carlisle descendit. Je suivis le cheminement de ses pensées.

-Bella, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Elle se tourna vers lui moins réticente.

-Oui ?

-Je peux regarder votre blessure ?

Elle accrocha mon regard, incertaine.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance.

-J'ai confiance, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie mais j'ai peur…

Je comprenais son appréhension mais la poussai à accepter. Carlisle s'approcha et examina les points encore à vif dans son cou.

-Il n'y a pas de doute, vous avez été mordue.

Bella pâlit. Il y eu un silence de mort. La culpabilité me submergea.

-Cependant vous ne présentez aucun signe de transformation.

-Ce n'est pas normal ! Intervint Jasper.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demandai-je.

Bella se suspendit aux lèvres de Carlisle tout comme moi. J'ouvris grand les yeux sous la stupeur.

-Il n'y a pour moi qu'une possibilité.

-Et qu'elle est-elle ? Demanda Jasper.

-Vous êtes immunisée contre les vampires, lâcha Carlisle.

Bella bafouilla, à la recherche d'explications.

-Ce n'est pas une théorie, continua Carlisle. J'ai déjà rencontré une personne qui possédait ce gène.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est biologique ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-C'est dans vos gènes et si vous êtes immunisée c'est que vos deux parents le sont aussi.

Elle se tut, les yeux dans le vague.

-C'est un gène répandu ? Demanda Jasper, sceptique.

-Non. C'est rarissime.

-Quelles sont les probabilités que deux personnes immunisées se rencontrent ? Lui demandai-je.

-Quasi nulle.

Il y eut un flottement.

-Celui qui vous a attaquée, en vous mordant, a activité le gène et modifié votre sang. Vous luttez contre le venin comme contre un virus.

Je détaillai Bella. Elle semblait effectivement fatiguée.

-Je vous conseille de vous reposer quelques heures, nous avons des chambres d'amis si vous le souhaitez.

Elle parut hésiter.

-Je préfèrerais dormir chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, je préfère vous garder ici en observation.

-J'accepte uniquement pour être auprès de Victoria, elle n'a pas eu ma chance. Croiser ce gros balèze brun au sourire carnassier n'a pas été bénéfique pour elle.

Carlisle plissa les lèvres, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat inquiétant quand il se tourna vers Rosalie qui sembla se ratatiner sur place.

-Que me cachez-vous ? Demanda Bella.

-Nous savons qui vous a attaquées, lui avouai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Bella soit venue jusqu'ici m'incriminer. J'étais en colère et j'en voulais à son ex omniprésent. Ce fut d'un pas raide que je retournai dans mon bureau sous le regard perçant d'Alice. Mon père compris tout de suite que ça n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fils ?

-Rien ! Grognai-je.

Je soulevai Nina qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Nous prîmes la direction de ma voiture et posai Nina doucement dans son siège auto.

-Tu auras le temps de faire l'aller-retour ? Demanda mon père. Sinon je peux rappeler un taxi.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Je chargeai son fauteuil dans mon coffre, pile poil assez grand.

Nous roulâmes en silence. Je me sentis las subitement. En arrivant devant la maison, j'aperçus Leah. Son fils à la main qui guettait notre arrivée ou du moins l'arrivée de mon père. Elle nous fit signe et attendit que nous descendions.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit Noah ! Nina dort.

-Mais c'est plus un bébé ! Geignit le garçon.

-Elle est juste fatiguée par son manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière, lui expliquai-je.

-En parlant de la nuit dernière où étais-tu Jacob ?

Je me raidis surpris par cette attaque. Mon père rentra, je le suivis en portant Nina, ignorant Leah.

-Je repasserai tout à l'heure, s'écria Leah d'un ton sec.

Je mis Nina sur son lit d'appoint, l'embrassai et ressortis en trombe en direction de Leah qui avait déjà rejoint sa voiture.

-Leah, attends !

Elle continua dans son élan et attacha son fils dans son siège. Je parvins à temps pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir sa portière. Elle me fit face avec rancune, coincée entre la voiture et moi.

-Je vais t'expliquer Leah !

-Non, je n'ai plus envie de savoir.

Son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu m'en veux et c'est normal mais…

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Jacob.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas avec Paul.

J'avais balancé ça au pif et sa réaction me conforta dans le fait que j'avais visé juste.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Laisse tomber !

Elle se tourna pour ouvrir sa portière que je refermai illico de ma main. La mâchoire contractée elle se tourna vers moi courroucée.

-Oui tu as raison, ma vie est une vrai galère, j'ai un mari qui ne fait aucun effort, qui passe son temps à se plaindre, qui picole…

-Paul boit ? La coupai-je, étonné.

-S'il n'y avait que ça ! Il me rejette depuis que j'ai muté et je ne supporte plus ses reproches.

-Quels reproches ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il buvait car il ne supporte pas ce que je suis devenue et accepte mal de me voir avec les autres loups.

-Il est juste jaloux.

-J'aurais préféré. Je pense en fait qu'il ne supporte pas que j'ai muté et pas lui.

-Je croyais que l'idée de muter le dégoûtait ?

-Je l'ai entendu en parler à son pote Sam. Ses deux là se valent bien. Il lui monte la tête contre moi.

-Parles-en avec lui.

-Non, j'en ai marre de faire le premier pas. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté : Paul ne pense qu'à lui, décide de tout. J'ai toujours suivi sans broncher mais je ne suis plus la petite Leah timide et patiente. Je suis une Protectrice maintenant, j'ai des devoirs, des responsabilités.

-Pense à Noah, tentai-je.

-Je ne fais que ça ! Cria-t-elle. C'est pour lui que je n'ai pas encore demandé le divorce !

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de dire un truc horrible. Elle regarda dans la voiture : Noah s'était endormi. Elle ferma les yeux, la main sur son front. Elle était très soucieuse.

Touché par son désarroi, je l'attirai dans mes bras affectueusement. Elle soupira.

-J'en ai marre Jake.

-Je sais.

Oo0oO

L'après-midi passa vite. Vers dix-huit heures trente, je sortis du cabinet. Je consultai mon répondeur. Linda m'avait laissé un message.

« Jacob, ne t'embête pas à passer ce soir, Dan est finalement venu. Je te remercie encore. A demain peut-être. »

Je regardais le combiné un instant. Je l'avais senti venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais je l'avais vraiment senti venir.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, il y avait une personne à qui je devais parler. Je fis un détour chez Bella mais la maison était vide. Tant pis, déçu, je pris la direction de la réserve. La déception fit place à l'anxiété à cause de la réunion à venir. J'arrivai en même temps que les vampires sur le lieu du rendez-vous à la lisière de la réserve. Quil, Embry et Leah était déjà là, tout comme les anciens. Une tension évidente régnait au sein de notre groupe. J'évitai le regard de mes congénères et me plaçai à la droite de mon père non loin du grand père et du père de Quil. Il y avait aussi le grand-père d'Embry.

-Où est Nina ? Demandai-je à mon père.

-Chez Leah avec Noah. La mère de Paul les garde, elle n'a pas voulu assister à la réunion.

J'aurais aussi préféré. J'étudiai le clan ennemi : ils étaient quatre comme me l'avait déjà dit le fils Masen. Celui qui semblait être le plus âgé s'approcha de nous. Il ne m'inspira pas de répugnance. Son visage serein était presqu'humain.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit-il à Quil Senior avec une étonnante sincérité qui me déstabilisa. Et je n'étais pas le seul.

Malgré une réserve évidente, le grand père de Quil esquissa un léger sourire.

-Oui moi aussi. Lors de notre dernière rencontre…

-Si on pouvait éviter les mondanités, s'agaça Embry avec une flagrante impolitesse.

-Je suis désolé. Permettez-moi de me présenter…

-On vous connait de nom Monsieur Carlisle Cullen, cracha Quil.

Je comprenais l'animosité de mes semblables, je ressentais la même.

Il recula sans se démonter et nous présenta les autres membres de son clan. Il y eut comme un grognement dès qu'il présenta la blonde. Je ne compris pas le souci. Leah s'élança brusquement sur la fille vampire, elle fut vite stoppée par la barrière formée par les trois autres vampires.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer le problème, intervint Carlisle Cullen.

-On était là ! On a vu cette folle sauter sur Leah, lança Quil.

Je me crispai.

-Leah revient ici ! Nous vous écoutons, ordonna le grand-père d'Embry, ignorant la remarque de Quil.

-Vous n'allez pas les laisser… ? S'énerva Leah.

-Ça suffit ! Ajouta mon père.

Tout le monde se tut, rancunier. Leah revint à contrecœur.

-Ce vampire qu'elle protégeait n'est autre que son ex-petit ami. Il est du genre possessif et un peu hargneux.

-Pourquoi était-il ici ? Demanda Quil senior.

-Parce que Rosalie est allée le voir pour avoir des informations concernant le meurtre du jeune Newton.

-Quel rapport a-t-il avec cela ? Intervint le grand-père d'Embry.

-Elle le soupçonnait de l'espionner et peut-être même d'être à l'origine du meurtre. Elle avait raison en partie, il l'avait bien espionnée mais ne l'a pas tué. Ce n'est pas la morsure d'un vampire qui a tué ce jeune homme.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea mon père.

-Il a assisté au meurtre, il a vu la victime se faire tuer par son propre père.

Il y eut comme un malaise et des murmures s'élevèrent.

-Vous croyez qu'on va gober ça ? S'agaça Embry.

-Edward me l'a confirmé, il a lu dans ses pensées.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Leah.

-C'est vrai, confirmai-je avec réticence, il peut lire dans les pensées.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, siffla Quil en me regardant avec reproche comme si je le trahissais.

-Pas le temps pour ça, ajouta Carlisle Cullen. Emmett, l'ex de Rosalie, est reparti furieux de chez nous car elle n'a pas voulu repartir avec lui et redevenir un vampire à part entière. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à des humains. Il cherchait à nous provoquer et à vous provoquer. Nous sommes intervenus rapidement mais Rosie a eu du mal à le voir se faire attaquer par les vôtres. Ses sentiments pour lui ne sont pas complètement éteints.

-Ses sentiments, ricana Leah.

-Oui, intervint la blonde avec aplomb. Nous avons des sentiments comme vous.

-Si vous croyez que ça va excuser votre attaque envers l'une des nôtres… intervint Quil Senior.

-Je sais que c'est une erreur, le coupa Carlisle, mais nous avons un problème bien plus grave.

Je vis Edward devenir blanc comme la craie, je fronçai les sourcils et eut comme un coup au cœur.

-Cet Emmett, il est revenu, c'est ça ? M'écriai-je.

-Je pensais que nous l'avions suffisamment éloigné pourtant, intervint Leah.

-Il s'en est pris à d'autres humains, lâcha Carlisle Cullen.

Il y eut un grondement général.

-Où ça ?

-A la sortie de Beaver, nous éclaira-t-il.

-Combien de victimes ? Demanda mon père, soucieux.

-Deux jeunes femmes.

-Nous devons le traquer et l'éliminer ! S'exclama Leah.

-Jasper et Edward s'en sont occupés cette après-midi mais ils n'ont pas réussi à le rattraper, il va revenir.

-A cause de cette blondasse, ce psychopathe tue des gens ! Continua Leah, hargneuse.

La dite blondasse se tassa. Carlisle Cullen la prit dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne les écoutes pas. Emmett n'est pas quelqu'un d'équilibré, il aime la chasse, le sang. On va le neutraliser.

-Où sont les victimes ? Il faut alerter leur famille, intervint mon père de plus en plus soucieux.

-Elles ne sont pas mortes, nous annonça Edward.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Elles sont chez nous, à la villa, non loin de la sortie de Forks sud.

-Elles se transforment, constata Quil senior.

-On ne peut pas laisser faire une chose pareille, elles doivent malheureusement être éliminées, déclara le père de Quil.

-Non ! Cria Edward, encore plus blême.

Mon appréhension augmenta. Il s'approcha et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

-Bella est l'une des victimes.

Il n'y eut rien à faire, ma tension s'envola et une douleur indescriptible me saisit les quelques secondes qu'il me fallut pour muter.

Automatiquement les autres suivirent. Leurs pensées vengeresses m'envahirent faisant échos aux miennes. Je sautai sur cet incapable qui s'envola sous le choc. Il se releva dans la seconde, j'étais déjà devant lui, tous crocs dehors. Ses yeux glacés me sondèrent. Il y avait des reproches.

« Vas-y Jake met-lui une branlée !» S'excita Leah.

« Tu l'as laissée seule avec l'autre victime en mutation ? » Grondai-je.

-Elle ne craint rien pour l'instant.

« C'est l'un des vôtres qui l'a attaquée et maintenant elle va devenir comme toi, tu dois être aux anges ! » Fulminai-je.

-Si elle n'avait pas fait un détour pour aller te voir, elle ne serait pas tombée sur lui, m'asséna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! » S'énerva Leah, indignée.

Comment savait-il qu'elle était passée me voir ?

-Elle me l'a dit.

« Mais à quel moment ? Je croyais … »

-Elle ne s'est pas transformée et ne me demande pas comment c'est possible.

« Ne crois pas ses mensonges ! » Intervint Embry.

Carlisle se posta devant Edward la main en avant comme pour mettre fin à tout ça. La voix impérieuse de mon père raisonna nous obligeant à revenir.

-Bella n'est pas entrain de se transformer, nous informa Carlisle Cullen. Elle a ce gène particulier et rarissime qui l'immunise contre le venin et les dons vampiriques.

-Ça existe vraiment ? L'interrogea Quil senior.

-Oui j'ai déjà rencontré une personne immunisée, il y quelques décennies.

« Qui est l'autre fille ? » Demanda Leah peu encline à s'étendre sur Bella.

-Victoria, un médecin, nous éclaira le fils Masen.

Je grognai de plus belle.

« Je veux les voir ! »

-Je ne crois pas…

Je tentai de nouveau de l'attaquer, ses potes firent barrage. Il les écarta et avança vers moi.

-Elle t'en veut pour hier, déclara-t-il, d'un ton accusateur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Linda : à sa détresse, son hospitalisation, son opération qui avait failli mal tourner, sa tristesse et bien sûr à son message de tout à l'heure. Tous ces souvenirs me firent vaciller. Je me détournai brutalement pour échapper à leur regard inquisiteur et m'éloigna comme un fou.

« Jake reviens ! » S'écria Leah qui partit à ma suite.

« Reste ici ! » S'écria Embry, ébranlé.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé ! Entendis-je.

Mais je m'en fichai. Je tentai d'ignorer ce qui se disait au sein de la meute. Après quelques paroles malheureuses, tout le monde se reconcentra sur le thème de la réunion. La meute s'opposait toujours à l'élargissement du traité. Les anciens voulurent mettre fin à la rencontre en proposant d'y réfléchir en sachant que le plus urgent était de neutraliser le vampire. Ils commencèrent à parler d'un plan sous les grognements courroucés des loups. La connexion fut coupée car je repris forme humaine et entrai dans la maison vide de mon père.

Je passai à la salle de bain me passer un coup d'eau et me rhabillai prestement. Décidément muter allait me revenir cher !

Je ruminai en me changeant. J'aperçus le cadeau de Linda sur le rebord de ma table de chevet et le pris pour l'ouvrir. Je m'assis sur le lit et le tournai un moment dans mes mains puis finalement le redéposa. Mon inquiétude pour Bella reprit le dessus. Je pris ma voiture et roulai jusqu'à la villa à la sortie de la ville. Je faillis louper l'entrée. La grille un peu défoncée était ouverte, je m'engouffrai dans l'allée le cœur battant, l'odorat agressé.

Je franchis le seuil de l'habitation sans hésitation, stressé. Découvrant d'un coup d'œil l'immense demeure claire, je me précipitai dans chaque pièce à sa recherche.

-Bella !

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je revins sur mes pas et la vis, vêtue d'une chemise en lambeaux qui devait être blanche à l'origine et d'un pantalon noir maculé de sang. Elle se stoppa en me voyant apparaitre. Son visage défait me culpabilisa encore plus.

-Tu n'as rien ? Lui demandai-je avec angoisse.

Elle dévala alors l'escalier et plongea dans mes bras. Son corps tremblait comme prit de spasmes. Son visage enfoui dans le creux de mon cou elle semblait sur le point de craquer. Elle me serra encore plus, comme si elle voulait fusionner avec moi.

-C'est un cauchemar, souffla-t-elle.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, des hurlements se firent entendre. Je sursautai.

-Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre, se plaignit-elle.

-Viens je t'emmène loin d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser seule !

-Comment ils ont pu te laisser seule ici avec elle ? M'indignai-je.

Elle souleva enfin la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Des yeux chocolat démunis et désorientés mais où subsistait une détermination sans faille.

-Je voulais qu'ils enterrent la hache de guerre avec vous. Je les ai poussés à y aller.

Sans le vouloir mes yeux cherchèrent sa blessure. Il y avait un pansement. Je frissonnai. Elle suivit mon regard et fronça les sourcils. Elle voulut s'écarter mais je l'en empêchai.

-Lâche-moi.

J'obtempérai sous la dureté de sa voix. Elle s'éloigna vers les escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement. Je la suivis et arrivai dans une pièce sombre illuminée uniquement par une petite applique murale. Une jeune femme rousse semblait en proie à d'atroces souffrances. Son visage crispé me fit de la peine. Je me rappelai qu'elle était aussi médecin. Je m'approchai d'elle et détaillai ses yeux, sa bouche, ses doigts pliés et crispés, écoutai son cœur qui luttait désespérément.

-C'est inhumain, dis-je dépité de ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle.

Bella qui avait observé mon rituel, se rapprocha de moi.

-Laisse-moi voir ta blessure, tentai-je de nouveau.

-Non !

Elle posa sa main sur son pansement.

-Carlisle a fait ce qu'il fallait. Il m'a aussi expliqué que le processus était long et douloureux, que l'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

-Qu'en sait-il ?

-Il est aussi médecin.

Ce fut avec stupeur que je l'observai.

-Et je lui fais confiance, ajouta-t-elle. Il m'a secourue quand j'ai eu mon accident de voiture. J'avais du sang partout mais jamais il ne m'a attaqué, il m'a tenue éveillée et a prévenu les secours.

J'ingérai ces nouvelles informations qui changeaient la donne. Elle observa encore la femme médecin.

-Je suis si désolée Victoria, je n'ai pas su vous protéger.

-Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé, murmurai-je.

Elle alla vers la fenêtre. Les bras serrés autour d'elle. J'allais la rejoindre quand j'entendis des bruits extérieurs : le clan revenait.

-Ils sont de retour. Je dois m'en aller.

Elle se retourna brutalement.

-Non ! Me laisse pas !

-J'en avais pas l'intention.

Elle soupira, soulagée.

-Viens avec moi, je te ramène chez toi.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, mon père croit que je suis à Seattle partie ramener Victoria qui soi dit en passant, à soi-disant fait un malaise et nous avons dû faire un détour par ton cabinet avant que je me propose de la raccompagner jusque chez elle par précaution. Si jamais il t'interroge, voilà la version officielle.

Je pris un certain temps à comprendre ses paroles.

-Ok…Viens chez mon père alors.

Elle sembla hésiter. Edward entra dans la chambre suivi des autres. J'évitai leur regard et m'écartai loin d'eux. Edward se mit près de Bella et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Ça va ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un grondement résonna dans la pièce. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire et secoua la tête.

-Je dois vous laisser, dit-elle subitement.

-Tu vas où ? S'inquiéta l'ex prise de tête.

Il me lança un regard mauvais.

-Je pars avec Jacob.

-Tu dois rester ici Bella, s'interposa-t-il.

-Nous devons vous surveiller encore un peu par précaution, approuva Carlisle Cullen.

-Je ne peux plus rester, c'est trop dur.

Elle contourna son ex et passa au travers du mur formé par le clan pour me rejoindre.

-Et Jacob pourra veiller sur moi. Au moindre souci, il pourra vous prévenir.

Quand elle vint mettre sa main dans la mienne, je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer, et inspirai une grande bouffée d'air, soulagé.

-Combien de temps encore ? Demandai-je en regardant vers Victoria.

-Un jour ou deux, déclara le chef du clan. Nous allons l'éloigner d'ici pour la sevrer dès que le processus sera terminé.

-Vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons tolérer…

-Jacob s'il te plait, me supplia Bella en me serrant la main. Laisse-lui une chance, elle n'a rien demandé.

-Je vais en parler au conseil, cédai-je malgré moi.

-Merci, dit Carlisle que je pris le temps de détailler d'un œil différent.

-Et qu'en est-il de cet Emmett ?

-Nous allons faire alliance et le traquer dès ce soir.

Je vis la blonde se détourner.

-Votre groupe vous en dira un peu plus, continua-t-il.

Bella m'attira hors de la chambre sous le regard inquiet de son ex. Une fois hors de la demeure, elle parut mieux respirer.

-J'ai beaucoup de chance, dit-elle subitement. J'aurais dû être dans le même état que Victoria.

-Ce n'est pas de la chance. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es coriace, tu résistes à tout même au venin des vampires.

-Je suis une guerrière c'est vrai, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Elle sourit de nouveau. Confiant concernant son état mental, je me sentis moins oppressé. Et me rendis compte que j'aurais pu la perdre. Je me figeai, étonné par la puissance des sentiments que j'avais pour elle et que j'avais enfoui sous une tonne de prudence. Devant la voiture, je vins lui ouvrir la portière, elle ne monta pas et me retins par la main. Elle se contenta de m'examiner avec intensité. Je m'aperçus alors des ecchymoses sur sa mâchoire. Mon expression avait dû changer car elle fronça les sourcils. Je passai légèrement mes doigts sur ses bleues.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas là que j'ai mal.

Ses yeux s'attristèrent de nouveau et elle baissa la tête. Je posai un doigt sous son menton et l'obligeai à redresser sa tête.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit ce midi. Et je ne m'en fous pas, loin de là. J'avais l'intention de t'expliquer…

-Chut ! m'interrompit-elle, un doigt sur mes lèvres. Tu ne me dois rien, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

-Non, tu te trompes, tu as le droit de me demander des comptes, tu en as eu le droit dès l'instant où j'ai accepté d'entrer dans ta vie.

-Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi juste si je vais droit dans le mur.

-Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Tout est compliqué mais je ne veux plus me cacher.

Son visage s'illumina. Le fait qu'elle m'accepte tel quel me fit chaud au cœur, me rendit confiance. Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle accepta ce contact avec réserve.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je te le promets, conclus-je avec sincérité.


	16. Au delà des apparences

Relecture Brynamon. Elle m'a fait remarquer que Bella était trop gentille.

C'est vrai mais cependant il faut se remettre dans le contexte et voir qu'elle a subi un traumatisme et que tout devient relatif après ça.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : Oui tu as raison, Jake et Bella ne sont pas rancuniers mais comme dit précédemment c'est le contexte qui veut ça.

**Supergirl971** : Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Voilà la suite.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16: AU DELA DES APPARENCES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE HALE<strong>

Nous nous étions éloignés de ce groupe d'indiens dérangeants et ce fut silencieux que nous rentrâmes à la maison. J'avais difficilement supporté leur débat pour trouver un plan afin d'éliminer Emmett. Je savais qu'il le fallait mais leur évidente satisfaction à planifier sa mort me révoltait. Il n'était pas un monstre, il était juste un peu brut. Et en tant que vampire, tuer des humains n'avait rien d'anormal.

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce raffut autour de cette Bella : elle était en vie et toujours humaine. Quant à l'autre fille, j'aurais préféré qu'elle meure voir Carlisle passer tout son temps près d'elle était pénible.

Devant la villa, je perçus, comme les autres, l'odeur du gros chien. Edward se rembrunit, déjà qu'il n'était pas de bon poil depuis son retour avec Bella cette après-midi, cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Quelle galère quand il était revenu avec elles : ce fut le choc. Carlisle monta en pression, lui qui était si calme. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui arrivait était ma faute comme si les agissements d'Emmett rejaillissaient sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, à quoi jouait-il ? Que voulait-il prouver ? Il allait juste réussir à se faire exterminer. Je tressaillis. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider cette fois. Je ne voulais pas risquer de me mettre de nouveau Carlisle à dos. J'eus du mal à le convaincre de ma bonne foi concernant les desseins de mon ex mais j'avais pris le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais mal réagit la nuit dernière quand la louve avait commencé à le déchiqueter. Avec des mots confus, je lui avais confié que mon attachement pour Emmett était encore assez présent et peu importait ses agissements, il restait celui qui m'avait sauvée.

Carlisle avait fini par me cerner et sa colère s'était atténuée.

Quand Edward et Jasper s'en allèrent à la recherche d'Emmett dans l'après-midi, je les regardai partir pleine d'appréhension : ils allaient le traquer comme une bête !

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi collée à Carlisle comme un aimant, surveillant en même temps les gestes de Bella. Celle-ci resta un peu amorphe, observant la rousse avec tristesse. Ses yeux interrogateurs s'assombrissaient par à-coup comme si elle se mettait en colère par intermittence. Elle était triste aussi. Ou plutôt quelque chose la rendait triste et ce n'était pas l'attaque d'Emmett ni la femme allongée sur le lit.

Quand je voulus m'approcher d'elle pour l'interroger, elle se leva brutalement et s'éloigna comme si j'avais la peste en me lançant des regards haineux. Elle aussi allait me rendre responsable de tout ça !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Lui criai-je.

Elle s'arrêta et revint vers moi, l'œil brillant, téméraire.

-Vous être une horrible personne, vous avez ramené ce monstre ici et maintenant il continue à faire souffrir d'autres personnes. Tout ça pour qui ? Ou plutôt à cause de qui ?

Atterrée, je ne répondis rien. Elle commençait à repartir quand je retrouvai ma voix.

-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres !

-Vous et votre ex : si ! Heureusement tous les vampires ne sont pas comme vous. Regardez Edward : lui au moins il n'a tué personne !

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Lui rétorquai-je, cherchant volontairement à la blesser.

-J'ai confiance en lui et je le connais bien !

-Vous vivez dans un monde féerique, arrêtez de vous leurrer.

Elle se boucha les oreilles et dévala les marches de l'escalier. Je la suivis.

-Vous devriez arrêter de faire des distinctions ridicules !

Elle m'ignora et se refugia dans le salon. Carlisle s'interposa et me demanda de ne pas la contrarier car elle était déjà assez secouée comme ça.

Vers 18h30, Edward et Jasper revinrent en annonçant qu'ils avaient échoué, Emmett était encore en vie quelque part au Canada. Le soulagement se répandit dans tout mon corps.

-Te réjouis pas Rosalie, s'emporta Edward. On l'aura !

Carlisle arriva avec Bella. Elle était encore plus blême, elle me fixa avec hargne. Je lui rendis ce regard.

-Fais gaffe Rosalie, siffla Edward.

Hum…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'observa de près.

-Ça va Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui on va bien, ajouta Jasper en insistant sur le « on ». Merci de vous en inquiéter.

J'eus un rictus. Elle ne répondit pas, peu touchée par ce commentaire.

-Jasper, que penses-tu qu'il prépare ? Demanda Carlisle, soucieux.

-Des nouveau-nés, j'en suis persuadé. Il veut récupérer Rosalie et est prêt à tout pour ça. Elle est comme une obsession pour lui.

Je frissonnai.

-Tu vas un peu loin Jasper, minimisai-je.

-Non, il va faire d'autres victimes et ce dans les prochaines heures. Par contre, quand il va se rendre compte que Bella et Victoria ne sont plus là, il va mal réagir et peut-être commettre sa deuxième erreur.

-Quelle était sa première erreur ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Sous-estimer Bella Swan.

Celle-ci eut un léger sourire. Pfff… Bella Swan et son immunité. Comme si ça la rendait exceptionnelle.

-Elle l'est déjà, me répondit Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

J'avais les nerfs. Les sangsues avaient eu gain de cause même si cela n'avait pas été dit ouvertement. Le fait de faire alliance avec eux prouvait qu'on les acceptait. Cette idée m'horripilait. Il n'y avait rien à faire : je ne les supportais pas ! Ils méritaient de brûler en enfer comme les autres. Embry, Quil et moi avions été voir mon père pour le tenir informé. Comme il était un peu souffrant, il n'avait pas pu venir à cette rencontre. Il m'écouta me plaindre avec patience comme à son habitude. Je me sentis moins aigrie ensuite. Je laissai Embry et Quil rentrer manger un morceau chez eux et on se donna rendez-vous une heure plus tard devant chez Jake.

Jake… le pauvre, quelle galère. On s'était senti mal quand on avait compris ce qu'il avait dû gérer la nuit dernière. Mais personne n'avait osé faire de commentaires à ce sujet. On n'était pas trop du genre à s'incruster dans la vie des autres sans y être invité. C'est pourquoi cette télépathie nous pesait. Quand Jake était parti, on avait compris sa réaction. Personne n'aimait voir sa vie étaler comme ça. Il y avait au moins du positif dans tout ça, on était fixé sur ce qui l'avait retenu loin de nous la nuit dernière : il ne nous avait pas lâchés pour aller batifoler avec sa nouvelle chérie.

Je me demandai bien à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. J'espérai qu'elle ne soit pas comme sa femme. Quelle pimbêche celle là ! Je l'avais détesté dans la seconde l'unique fois où je l'avais rencontrée. Mais ce qu'elle traversait devait être épouvantable, je la plaignis.

En arrivant devant ma maison, j'hésitai. J'espérai ne pas y trouver Paul. Je ne voulais pas me disputer encore avec lui. J'entendis des rires et cela me poussa à entrer. Les enfants jouaient dans le salon à la Xbox. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ils sont trop jeunes pour jouer à tes jeux, lançai-je à Paul qui était vautré dans le canapé.

Son visage se ferma et il haussa les épaules en se replongeant dans ses activités sur son Pc portable tandis que je me dirigeai vers les petits pour leur faire un bisou. La mère de Paul sortit de la cuisine pour me saluer et m'annoncer qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

-Les enfants ont pris leur bain, ils ont mangé, la vaisselle est faite, ton plat est sur la table.

Je la remerciai chaudement. Je me doutais bien que Paul n'en avait pas branlé une. Je lui fis un bref résumé de la réunion à voix basse. Je vis Paul tendre l'oreille.

-Nous en reparlerons tous ensemble, me fit-elle savoir, je vais organiser une réunion au plus vite. Va falloir prendre une décision concernant ces parasites. Mange un peu et va rejoindre les autres. Qui vient chercher Nina ?

-Billy m'a demandé de la lui ramener.

-D'accord, fais vite pour ne pas te mettre en retard. Tu veux que je mette Noah au lit ?

-Non, je vais m'en occuper.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, d'un geste affectueux, ce qui était rare. Elle n'était pas démonstrative et c'était une femme exigeante.

-Tu es une bonne mère, et tu es une bonne Protectrice, me complimenta-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

Je me gonflai de fierté, heureuse que ma valeur soit reconnue.

Son visage s'assombrit quand elle vit son fils se lever et quitter la pièce.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, ne pus-je m'empêcher de le défendre.

-Tu es aussi une bonne épouse, souligna-t-elle, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de lui trouver des excuses. Je connais mon fils. Je l'ai élevée seule et cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de père ne justifie pas son attitude. Je l'ai éduqué dans le respect de la femme mais c'est comme s'il avait tout oublié. Impose-toi Leah ! Ne te laisse pas dominer sinon votre couple ne va pas durer.

-Je fais de mon mieux mais en ce moment c'est pas facile, et notre relation est tendue.

-Il faut en parler, il n'y a rien de mieux que le dialogue.

-D'accord, j'essaierai.

Elle embrassa les enfants et s'en alla.

Je m'attablai et mangeai en deux quatre. Malgré ça, Paul eut le temps d'arriver pour me questionner. Ou plutôt m'accabler.

-Tu t'en vas encore en pleine nuit. T'es pas fichue de t'occuper de Noah ! Siffla-t-il.

-J'ai des obligations Paul.

-Ton fils passe d'abord !

-Quand tu vas trainer je ne sais où avec Sam, je ne te prends pas la tête, lui balançai-je.

-C'est pas la même chose.

-Ben voyons, soupirai-je, blasée par sa mauvaise foi.

-Tu détournes le sujet.

Agacée, je préférai ne pas relever. Je sortis de table et allai vers les enfants, ignorant Paul.

-Nina, tu viens ma chérie, je te ramène chez papi.

La fillette se redressa en me souriant. Noah lui boudait.

-Elle reviendra demain pour le goûter quand tu sortiras de l'école, lui assurai-je.

Il continua de bouder.

-Tu dis « bonne nuit » à papa et tu vas te brosser les dents.

Il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Après quelques minutes, je le rejoignis avec Nina. Je le bordai dans son lit en lui chantonnant sa chanson favorite. Nina la connaissait et m'accompagna. Je lui allumai sa veilleuse et laissai la porte entrouverte. Le cœur serré, je m'obligeai à ne pas culpabiliser. Paul observait chacun de mes mouvements comme à la recherche d'un faux pas. Je n'arriverai jamais à faire un pas vers lui s'il persistait dans cette voie. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'aimer mais ce n'était pas suffisant car je lui en voulais trop. Ses reproches et le fait qu'il se soit saoulé alors qu'il avait la charge de notre fils me fichait en rogne.

Nina revêtit son gilet sur son pyjama. Elle était en chaussons et portait son petit sac à dos. Elle était si mignonne. Ma contrariété diminua. Je la pris par la main et fit un signe à Paul. Elle fit de même.

-Ne m'attends pas.

Je claquai la porte et installai Nina dans ma Mini. Je partis en trombe, j'étais excitée à l'idée de rejoindre la meute. Nous serions tous réunis, enfin presque : Jared, la plus jeune recrue, souffrait encore le martyr chez lui entouré par son père.

En arrivant devant chez Jake, je me sentis mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je m'installai dans la voiture de Jacob, heureuse de quitter cet endroit. Je me détendis dans le siège ultra confortable et observai dans le rétro la villa qui s'éloignait. Le doux bruit du moteur me rassura.

Je repensai à ses paroles d'il y a quelques minutes. Je me trompai peut-être en lui accordant le bénéfice du doute. Je voulais tellement croire en lui, en nous. Je voulais en savoir plus, le connaitre mieux, faire partie de sa vie pour de bon. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air soucieux.

-Ça ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je me sens impuissant.

-Pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête et me prit la main.

-Repose-toi, tu dois être fatiguée.

-Je le suis et j'ai froid aussi.

-Viens près de moi. Je suis un radiateur à moi seul.

Je ne me fis pas prier, sa chaleur me réchauffa instantanément.

-Comment ça se fait que tu aies une température corporelle si élevée ?

-Je n'en sais rien en fait. Tout cela me dépasse et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Rien pour moi ne peut expliquer ce qui m'arrive.

-Je comprends, c'est un peu comme mon immunité…

Il frissonna et me serra plus vers lui.

-Je remercie le ciel que tu aies cette particularité génétique plus qu'improbable sinon tu aurais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je m'étais transformée ?

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien et je t'avoue que je suis heureux de ne jamais avoir à le découvrir.

Je me tus, me demandant comment aurait été ma vie si …

-Tu as mangé ? Tu as peut-être faim ?

-Pas vraiment.

Cela me ramena à l'endroit où nous nous rendions.

-Tu crois que ton père va accepter que je dorme chez lui ?

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Et …

J'hésitai.

-Oui ?

-Ta fille ?

Je restais collé à lui, pour éviter de voir sa tête.

-J'aviserai, elle est peut-être encore chez Leah.

-Qui est Leah ?

-Une amie, un membre de la meute aussi. Tu l'aimeras c'est sûr, je vais te la présenter tout comme aux autres d'ailleurs.

Je me redressai.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Sûr ? Non.

Je soupirai.

-Mais je ne veux plus que tu te sentes à l'écart.

-Je peux continuer, dis-je sans grande conviction.

-Tu n'as pas à subir mes incertitudes.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée qu'il comprenne la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Il fit un détour par chez moi afin que je prenne quelques affaires. Je regardai ma maison s'éloigner dans le rétro avec regret.

-Ça va le faire Bella, tu es en sécurité avec moi.

-Je sais.

Je fermai les yeux et faillis m'assoupir après quelques minutes.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Je me figeai, devant chez lui se tenait deux loups immenses.

-Jacob ? L'interrogeai-je, stressée.

Il descendit et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir. J'entendis des grognements dès que je m'extirpai du véhicule avec mon petit bagage. Je me fis minuscule et avançai au ralenti au côté de Jacob. Un homme en fauteuil roulant sortit sur le perron : son père. Il me scanna de ses yeux foncés identiques à son fils. Je m'arrêtai, incapable d'affronter leur regard hostile. C'était plus que je ne pus en supporter, toutes les larmes retenues remontèrent et je me détournai brutalement pour retourner à la voiture. Des mains m'agrippèrent.

-Bella attends!

-Ramène-moi chez moi!

-Non! Hors de question !

-Je suis fatiguée Jacob, ne m'oblige pas à supporter d'être reluquée comme une bête de foire !

Il m'obligea à lui faire face.

-Tu es ici chez toi, et je vais m'en assurer de ce pas.

Il partit sans un mot d'un pas décidé vers le groupe puis il bifurqua vers son père.

Je n'entendis pas leur conversation mais il revint tout aussi rapidement et me prit la main. J'étais trop exténuée pour faire de la résistance. A hauteur des deux loups immenses j'osai un regard. Jacob s'arrêta devant eux. Je les observai donc à loisirs et remarquai que l'un deux avait des yeux glacials. Je reconnus sur le champ son ami rencontré il y une semaine chez lui.

-Toujours aussi aimable, lui fis-je remarquer en le dévisageant de la sorte.

Il fit un pas vers moi, Jacob s'interposa dans la seconde.

-Embry ! Cria le père de Jacob.

Il recula.

-Laissez-moi une heure, fit savoir Jacob.

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et me tira à sa suite. Je saluai son père du bout des lèvres.

-Monsieur Black.

Il eut un léger mouvement de tête.

-Pardon de débarquer à l'improviste, continuai-je.

Je baissai les yeux, gênée.

-Je ne vous importunerai pas longtemps, je vous le promets.

Je sentis son regard peser sur moi.

-Vous serez en sécurité ici, dit-il finalement.

-Viens Bella, insista Jacob.

Je pénétrai enfin dans le lieu où il vivait, où il avait passé son enfance.

-Tu vas dormir dans la chambre de mes sœurs.

-Je peux prendre une douche avant ?

Il hésita.

-Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, insistai-je.

-D'accord mais une douche tiède et rapide.

Il me montra la salle de bain.

-Je reste derrière la porte.

A peine rentrée que je ressortis, stupéfait Jacob m'interrogea du regard. Je le saisis par le col de sa chemise et l'obligeai à entrer dans la pièce. Je refermai prestement la porte et pris son visage dans mes mains.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me chercher.

-Je le sais Bella.

-Je dois t'avouer un truc…si j'ai insisté pour qu'Edward aille à la réunion c'était aussi pour qu'il te prévienne. Je voulais que tu viennes, j'avais tellement besoin de toi.

Il me fixa sans rien dire.

-Je me sentais si mal et je ne pouvais pas appeler mes parents, ni même ma meilleure amie. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne dont je voulais tout autant la présence…

-Et si je n'étais pas venu ? Murmura-t-il.

Je frémis à cette idée.

-La question ne se pose pas. Tu es venu et je t'en remercie.

Il détourna le regard. Je lui caressai les joues, rassurante.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

Il croisa de nouveau mon regard et ses yeux étincelèrent. Il opina de la tête et se libéra de mes mains avec douceur.

-Prends ta douche.

Il sortit, je me déshabillai avec ardeur car ces habits me dégoutaient. Je fis couler un jet d'eau tiède et pénétrai avec bonheur dans la douche. Je me sentis tétanisée, l'eau était trop froide. J'augmentai la température de l'eau et commençai à me laver les cheveux et me frotter avec le gel douche à dispo. Je me sentis mieux. La vapeur augmenta et ma tête commença à me tourner. Je me sentis faible, nauséeuse et tournai un peu de l'œil.

Dans un flou total, je perçus que l'on me déplaçait, que l'on me parlait, que l'on me manipulait. A aucun moment je n'eus froid, ni peur.

Je plongeai enfin dans le sommeil tant espéré.

Je me levais en pleine nuit. Je vis des chiffres rouges indiquer 2H30. Je cherchai à savoir où j'étais quand j'entendis comme des pleurs. C'était peut-être ça qui m'avait réveillé. Je sortis du lit, me rappelant où j'étais. Je partis à la recherche des pleurs et atterris dans une autre chambre. Je tâtonnai à la recherche de la lumière du couloir et je poussai la porte doucement.

La pièce était à peine éclairée par une veilleuse. Une fillette aux boucles brunes se redressa en frottant ses yeux et me tendit les bras.

-Maman ?

J'eus un coup au cœur.

-Non, ce n'est que moi, tu te rappelles ? Je suis Bella, l'amie de ton papa.

Je m'approchai pour qu'elle puisse bien me voir. Elle me détailla rapidement et recommença à pleurer en voyant que je n'étais pas sa mère.

-Je veux mon papa.

« Jacob où es-tu ? » Me demandai-je avec appréhension.

Je frissonnai en réalisant qu'il était parti en chasse. Mon angoisse menaçait de revenir mais le visage triste de la fillette me détourna de tout ça. Je m'agenouillai et la pris dans mes bras avec douceur.

-Il va bientôt arriver. N'aies pas peur ma chérie.

Elle ne me repoussa pas. J'en fus étonnée. Elle recommença à se frotter les yeux. Elle tombait de sommeil.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Je compris ce qu'elle cherchait quand mes yeux tombèrent sur une tétine.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle prit son bien avec soulagement et me fit un sourire. Une chaleur immense m'envahit le cœur. Elle se rallongea dans son mini lit et m'observa comme si elle craignait que je parte. La minute suivante elle dormait. Je tombai moi aussi de fatigue, je m'allongeai dans le lit non loin d'elle. C'était le lit de Jacob, je m'en rendis compte dès que je posai la tête sur l'oreiller. Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

J'attendais devant la porte de la salle de bain, soucieux. La sincérité de Bella me déstabilisait, elle était si entière. Face à son amour, je ne savais comment réagir. L'image qu'elle me renvoyait de moi me paraissait surdimensionnée : j'étais loin d'être l'homme qu'elle croyait voir en moi. Cette constatation me contraria, je ne voulais pas retomber dans le coup du « tu n'es pas celui que je croyais, tu n'es qu'une immense déception ».

Après quelques minutes, je perçus les battements anarchiques de son cœur et comme un bruit de chute. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entrai dans la pièce. Bella gisait inconsciente sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

-Tu es têtue, soupirai-je.

Je coupai l'eau, pris une serviette et l'enveloppai avec dextérité. Je l'emmenai en vitesse dans l'ancienne chambre de mes sœurs et l'allongeai sur le lit. Elle reprenait des couleurs. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, un peu désorientée. Elle resta dans cet état un peu végétatif le temps que je la sèche. Je fouillai dans son bagage et en sortit son pyjama. Je le lui passai tant bien que mal. Je savais que j'étais attendu et j'étais stressé à l'idée de faire cette première traque. Je pris de quoi lui désinfecter sa plaie et lui refit son pansement. Je la recouvris au maximum car elle semblait avoir froid subitement et l'embrassai, inquiet de la laisser seule ici avec mon père. J'espérai être de retour avant son réveil et celui de Nina afin de mettre les choses à plat.

En quittant la chambre je me hâtai d'aller chercher ma fille. Leah n'était pas revenue avec elle peut-être avait-elle eu un contre-temps. Dès que je mis un pied sur le perron je vis sa Mini apparaitre. Soulagé, je me dirigeai vers elles. Le temps pressait et j'avais besoin de prendre le temps de discuter avec ma fille. J'ouvris la portière arrière et me sentis vite mieux en voyant son visage souriant et épanouie. Elle avait, à l'évidence, passé un bon moment chez Leah. Elle sauta dans mes bras et commença sa narration. Leah descendit aussi et fit le tour pour nous rejoindre. Je la remerciai entre deux paroles. Elle me sourit mais je voyais bien qu'elle était toujours contrariée.

-Je vais attendre les autres dehors. Prends ton temps, décida-t-elle.

-J'arrive.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle chercha son grand-père du regard et lui fit la même narration avec énergie. Pendant ce temps je sortis récupérer mon portable que j'avais laissé dans ma voiture afin d'appeler Linda. Elle répondit après quelques sonneries.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandai-je après les salutations d'usage.

-Un peu mieux maintenant.

Tu m'en diras tant !

-Je peux te passer Nina ? Tu lui manques.

-Elle me manque aussi, j'ai très envie d'entendre sa voix.

Je retournai près d'elle et lui tendis le téléphone.

-C'est maman, lui annonçai-je.

Elle s'anima et attrapa l'appareil avec empressement.

-Maman ? Ça va ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu t'ennuies sans moi ?

Elle continua sur sa lancée. Je m'adressai à mon père discrètement.

-Je dois y aller papa.

Il hocha la tête, une ombre passa dans ses yeux que j'assimilai à de la fierté.

-Ne te fais pas de bile, je m'occupe de tout, me rassura-t-il.

-Merci.

-Essaie de t'expliquer un peu avec la meute, il faut que vous soyez soudés pour mener à bien votre mission.

-On verra papa.

Je me penchai vers Nina qui parlait encore au téléphone.

-Repasse-moi maman.

Elle termina sa conversation avec un « je t'aime fort maman » et me rendit le portable, elle se tourna tout sourire vers son grand père pour lui raconter sa discussion avec sa mère. Je m'éloignai encore.

-Linda, c'est moi de nouveau, je passerai te voir demain entre midi et deux, ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais quand tu vas sortir ?

-Je ne le sais pas encore non.

-J'en parlerai avec le médecin de garde en arrivant. Je dois te laisser, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

J'entendis la télévision : je les rejoignis dans le séjour. Nina avait déjà squatté le lecteur dvd. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Pas longtemps la télé ma puce.

-Oui oui…

Elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

-Vas-y Jacob, ils t'attendent.

Oui, ils étaient tous là, je les avais entendus arriver. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et retournai dans ma chambre, me déshabillai et passai par la fenêtre. Je mutai dans un frisson douloureux. C'était pour moi encore quelque chose qui me dépassait. Les pensées des autres affluèrent dans ma tête, ça me perturbait cette violation brutale de vie privée.

« Nous aussi ça nous fait chier ! » Lança Quil.

« Mais c'est bien pratique quand on doit se battre. » Relativisa Embry.

Ils m'avaient déjà rejoint. Nous nous toisâmes tous les quatre, un peu gênés. C'était la première fois que nous étions au complet.

« Allons-y ! » Décréta Embry.

Nous nous élançâmes.

« Comment on procède ? » Les questionnai-je.

« On doit rejoindre le clan de Cullen vers notre frontière, à la limite de la réserve. » M'éclaira Embry d'un ton morne.

« Et ensuite ?»

« On va quadriller de façon linéaire jusqu'à la frontière canadienne car c'est là qu'ils l'ont repoussé il y a quelques heures.»

« J'espère qu'on le chopera avant ! » S'écria Leah.

Nous étions arrivés au point de rendez-vous, je me raidis instinctivement. Ils étaient trois : la fille n'était pas là.

-Rosalie est restée avec Victoria et puis il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle vienne avec nous, nous éclaira Edward Masen.

-Ne la blâme pas Edward, ajouta le Dr Cullen, c'est difficile pour elle.

-Difficile ? Siffla-t-il. Depuis son arrivée, c'est une hécatombe ! Elle nous porte malheur !

-Elle n'est pas responsable des actes d'Emmett, continua de la défendre le Dr Cullen.

« On va lui régler son compte à celui-là, comme ça le problème sera réglé. » Annonça Leah.

-Sauf si je l'attrape avant, déclara le fils Masen avec agressivité.

Cette colère je la connaissais. Je la ressentais aussi. Il se tourna vers moi :

-Où est Bella ?

« Chez mon père, à l'abri, elle dort. »

-Bien. Jasper à une question, nous fit-il remarquer.

Nous toisâmes le jeune vampire aux boucles dorés.

-Comment on garde contact ?

Mince, on n'y avait pas pensé.

« Je vais rester avec vous. Comme ça je ferai le lien.» Annonçai-je.

« Hors de question ! » gronda Embry.

Sous l'insistance des autres, je renonçai.

-Il va falloir nous débrouiller seul, annonça Edward Masen à ses semblables.

Nous nous élançâmes donc à l'aveuglette sans nous préoccuper des vampires.

-On devait faire équipe, s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

« Plutôt mourir ! » Siffla Embry.

Après trois heures de sillonnage, il nous fallut reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas revenu.

« Rentrons ! » Décréta Embry.

Rassuré pour le moment, je ne me fis pas prier, j'étais fatigué. Nous fîmes donc demi-tour.

« Faudra patrouiller régulièrement, il va revenir ! » Dit Leah.

« On s'organisera. » Répondit Embry.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le père qui a tué le gosse ? » Nous demanda Quil.

Je repensai à la visite de mon nouveau patient.

« Tu crois que c'est son père ? » S'étonna Quil.

« J'ai l'impression, il lui ressemble un peu. »

« Donc l'autre c'est son beau-père, ça me choque déjà moins si c'est vraiment lui le meurtrier… » Lança Quil.

« Moi non ! » S'indigna Leah. « Tu n'élèves pas un enfant pendant des années pour ensuite le tuer, peu importe son sang, c'est ignoble ! »

« En plus, personne ne l'a forcé à vivre avec un enfant qui n'est pas le sien » Ajouta Embry, abondant dans le sens de Leah.

« Sauf si sa femme lui a fait croire que c'était le sien et qu'il a découvert le pot-aux-roses. » Se défendit Quil.

« Toutes les femmes ne sont pas sournoises Quil ! » S'énerva Leah.

« Et puis je me trompe peut-être au sujet de cette paternité. » Ajoutai-je.

« Parles-en à Bella.» Me conseilla Leah. « Ça pourra peut-être l'aider pour cette enquête. »

Les pensées des loups passèrent de Bella à Linda.

« On est désolé pour ta femme… » Dit simplement Quil.

« Merci. »

Gêne.

« Faut que tu fasses un choix Jake ! » Reprit Leah

« Mon choix est fait, enfin…je crois.»

«Je veux pas me mêler de tes affaires et discuter tes choix mais mets de l'ordre dans ta vie, surtout si ça implique la fille du shérif. » Intervint Embry.

« Oui, elle connait nos secrets, et elle traine avec les vampires ! » Rajouta Quil.

Je repensai à ses paroles dans la salle de bain.

« Elle ne me trahira pas. »

Leah piqua un sprint pour me doubler et se posta devant moi.

« Un bon conseil, de la part d'une femme, ne te fous pas d'elle sinon elle va se retourner contre toi et donc contre nous ! »

Oo0oO

Je rentrai dans la maison plongée dans le noir et fonçai dans la salle de bain faire une toilette et passer un bas de pyjama. J'étais exténué et pourtant dans quelques heures je bossais. Je pensai cependant qu'à une chose : mon lit. En passant devant la chambre de Bella, je me stoppai. Mon cœur bondit en ne la voyant pas dans le lit. Je fonçai vers ma chambre : Nina dormait profondément. Un mouvement m'alerta. Je fus surpris de trouver Bella endormie dans mon lit emmitouflée dans les draps. Je m'accroupis vers ma fille et la contemplai un instant en lui caressant les cheveux. Ensuite je me tournai vers Bella et fis de même. Elle ne remua même pas, signe d'un sommeil profond. Je me redressai et allai dans la chambre de mes sœurs. Je plongeai dans le lit à même la couverture et sombrai immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

Après le départ de Bella avec le médecin-légiste, je rentrai déjeuner à la maison pour une fois. Je fis un somme et retournai bosser l'esprit plus clair. Je reçus un appel du centre médico-légal de Seattle, Victoria ne serait pas arrivée à l'hélico. Inquiet, j'appelai Bella sans succès. Je contactai le centre qui me confirma qu'eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à joindre Victoria. Après trois-quarts heure, l'hélico repartit. Je convoquai Malone pour lui demander si Bella ne lui avait rien dit avant de partir. Il marmonna que non.

Je refis une tentative et tombai enfin sur Bella qui m'expliqua le problème et lui donnait mon accord pour raccompagner Victoria chez elle à Seattle. Elle était sous notre responsabilité, mieux valait qu'elle rentre à bon port.

Je contactai de nouveau le centre et demandai à parler à l'inspecteur en chef que je connaissais bien depuis le temps que nous travaillions ensemble. Je lui expliquai la situation puis il prit congés, soulagé.

-Je la relaierai le temps de son absence, merci de m'avoir tenu informé, me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je rappelai Malone : une visite surprise chez les Newton s'imposait. Mieux valait les prendre à froid, histoire de recueillir le plus d'infos possible. J'étais soucieux car Reed Newton était estimé dans notre ville et même dans tout le comté. Il faisait des dons pour les établissements publics et apportait de la notoriété à la ville. S'attaquer à lui c'était comme s'attaquer au Président des Etats-Unis.

Mais un doute subsistait dans mon esprit, Victoria nous avait donné beaucoup de détails très troublants. Cela m'incitait à être d'autant plus prudent parce que si sa culpabilité s'avérait être vrai, cela déclencherait un véritable tsunami. Mieux valait commencer doucement, avec diplomatie et intelligence. Il serait toujours temps de fouiller leur maison, de récupérer les dossiers médicaux et de demander une analyse Adn.

Nous étions en route pour leur demeure. Malone semblait contrarié, il était muet comme une carpe. Je ne lui demandai pas ce qui le tracassait, ça ne me concernait pas et puis je ne souhaitais pas créer de liens avec mes adjoints. Seule Bella trouvait grâce à mes yeux et malheureusement cela lui portait préjudice, je m'en rendais compte. Cependant, je la laissais faire ses preuves à sa manière afin de mettre un terme à toute cette tension. J'avais une totale confiance en son jugement, ses capacités, sa loyauté et en son intégrité.

En me garant, je répétai encore mon speech. Je sonnai à l'interphone et attendis, Malone piétinant à côté de moi.

-Oui ? Demanda timidement la voix d'une femme.

-Shérif Swan et son adjoint.

Il y eut un long blanc.

-Entrez.

Les grilles noires s'ouvrirent doucement et nous pénétrâmes dans une belle allée. Elle m'était familière, je connaissais cet endroit car j'y étais déjà venu pour d'autres motifs. Je n'eus pas le temps de saisir le heurtoir rond que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une domestique.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je reconnus la voix de l'interphone. Nous longeâmes une entrée et un couloir, les couleurs des tentures et de la moquette restaient dans un ton un peu froid. Je ne pris pas vraiment le temps de détailler le reste car je sentis malgré moi le stress m'envahir. De toute ma carrière, c'était la première fois que j'avais un cas aussi délicat à gérer. La domestique nous laissa devant une porte ouverte. Je franchis le seuil de ce qui ressemblait à un bureau, une femme était assise et semblait plongée dans une lecture à première vue passionnante.

-Madame Newton ?

Elle redressa la tête et nous dévisagea avec désintérêt comme si nous étions des objets sans valeur. Puis elle parut me reconnaitre.

-Shérif Swan, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se leva, refermant un dossier et nous invita à prendre siège. Quelque chose clochait, elle montrait des signes d'anxiété.

-Ça va madame ?

-Non. Et je me doute bien que vous en connaissez la raison.

-Pardon de vous importuner dans cette pénible épreuve mais nous avons quelques questions.

-Mon mari n'est pas présent mais j'essaierai de vous renseigner au mieux.

-Savez-vous quand il rentrera ?

-Tard dans la soirée, il préside le conseil d'administration mensuel de son entreprise qu'il n'a pas pu reporter, soupira-t-elle.

Je fus choqué de le voir laisser seule sa femme dans la douleur la veille de l'enterrement de leur fils mais gardai mes remarques pour moi.

-Je voudrais savoir si votre fils avait l'habitude de faire des chutes ?

Elle se figea.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il semblerait qu'il ait été connu des services d'urgences de Beaver. En tout cas dans son jeune âge.

Elle pâlit.

-Michael était très turbulent, nous avons eu parfois besoin de l'emmener à l'hôpital par précaution.

J'acquiesçai, ne voulant surtout pas la braquer.

-Pourrions-nous avoir accès à ces dossiers médicaux ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission mais mieux valait mettre des gants.

-Je…

-Parlez-en à votre mari ce n'es pas à la minute.

Cette suggestion parut la rebuter.

-Pourrions-nous aussi examiner votre maison ?

Elle se redressa.

-En quel honneur ?

-Disons que c'est une formalité.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle alla vers sa porte-fenêtre et observa l'extérieur sans un mot.

-Madame Newton ?

Silence. Agacé, je continuai :

-Quelles étaient les relations entre Michael et son père ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et me tua du regard.

-Très bonnes.

-Pas de tensions, de disputes ? Insistai-je.

-Qu'insinuez-vous ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Ce n'est qu'une question Madame Newton.

-Ne prenez pas cet air avec moi !

Je commençai à m'agacer sérieusement.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous montez sur vos grands chevaux, je vous ai posé une simple question !

-Patron, vous devriez… Intervint Malone.

Je le fis taire d'un signe de la main.

-Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? S'indigna-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez !

-Oh que si ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous n'avez pas le droit d'entraver mon enquête.

-Votre enquête ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Il s'agit de mon fils, vous entendez ! C'est mon fils qui a été assassiné !

Elle faillit éclater en sanglot mais se retint in extremis.

-Aidez-nous alors au lieu de vous cacher derrière cette pseudo immunité. Je suis venu par respect pour votre famille afin de faire les choses correctement. Mais si vous persistez…

Son visage se crispa sous la menace sous-entendue.

-Sortez de chez moi ! Siffla-t-elle.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je partis sans un mot, suivi de Malone. La domestique arriva.

-C'est bon, on connait le chemin ! M'énervai-je.

Elle persista à nous raccompagner. Dès que je fus en dehors de cette maison de malheur je laissai éclater ma colère.

-Non mais elle a un sacré culot !

-Elle vient de perdre son fils, répliqua Malone.

-Je le sais bien… mais son attitude cache quelque chose. Je commence à croire que Bella a raison, il y a anguille sous roche et ça va être moche tout ça.

Oo0oO

La journée se termina, j'avais déjà passé des coups de fils pour obtenir les dossiers de l'hôpital de Beaver et pour obtenir aussi un mandat au Tribunal d'Instance de Port Angeles afin de perquisitionner la maison des Newton. C'était la première étape d'une procédure qui allait se révéler difficile.

Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Bella. Elle ne répondit pas, je lui laissai un message. Je remettais mon blouson et m'apprêtais à quitter le bureau quand le téléphone sonna.

-Ce sera sans moi, marmonnai-je. Lewis ! Répondez !

J'allais franchir le seuil du poste quand Lewis sortit en trombe de mon bureau.

-Attendez Patron ! C'est Monsieur le Maire !


	17. Méprise

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : J'attends ton avis plus que détaillé !

**Supergirl971** : Voilà la suite. Enjoy !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17: MEPRISE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux par automatisme. En visionnant le réveil, je vis qu'il était déjà huit heures. Je ronchonnai, agacé de devoir déjà me lever. Je n'allais pas faire long feu à ce rythme là. Je n'avais pas bougé de là où je m'étais écroulé cette nuit. J'étais tenté de refermer les yeux et c'est ce que je fis mais quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Je ne répondis pas, espérant gratter encore quelques minutes. Ce fut peine perdue, la porte s'ouvrit quand même. Je ne bougeai pas, une bonne odeur attira alors mon attention. J'entrouvris à peine les yeux et entendis des pas feutrés. Nina apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je fermai vite les yeux.

-Papa ? Tu dors ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Je perçus la présence de Bella avant qu'elle ne parle.

-On reviendra plus tard, lui dit-elle. Il est encore en train de dormir.

Mais Nina ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et me saisit l'épaule en me secouant.

-Papa ! Réveille-toi, ton petit-déjeuner est prêt ! S'écria-t-elle.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas. Nina s'énerva. Je la connaissais que trop bien : elle n'aimait pas attendre. Elle trépigna et Bella s'affola. Je voyais bien que je la mettais dans l'embarras mais je ne pus résister à l'envie de les taquiner.

-Nina, voyons, calme-toi, tu vas le réveiller.

Mon père arrivait. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre et intervint :

-Jacob arrête de les taquiner !

Je me levai d'un bond et saisis ma fille qui, une fois passé la surprise, éclata de rires. Je la soulevai en la chatouillant. Elle se secoua dans tous les sens et me supplia d'arrêter. Compatissant, je lui fis alors un câlin qu'elle me rendit.

-Tu es très chaud papa…

-J'ai beaucoup joué avec toi c'est pour ça.

J'étais heureux de me lever et de voir son petit visage en premier. Ça me manquait dans mon quotidien. Je me rassis sur le lit avec elle dans mes bras, elle resta debout à coté de moi et saisit mon cou. Elle se tourna vers Bella qui était restée en retrait. Je croisai son regard attendri et me sentis encore mieux. Tout était parfait ce matin.

Elle tenait un plateau dans ses mains.

-Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle opina de la tête et m'apporta le plateau.

-On t'a préparé un petit-déj. Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir, s'incrusta mon père.

-Bonjour papa. Et merci.

-On a fait des pancakes avec Bella, m'éclaira Nina. J'adore faire des pancakes maintenant.

J'observai l'attitude de Nina vis-à-vis de Bella. Ça avait l'air d'aller. Elle me posa le plateau sur les genoux et Nina s'écarta.

-Bon appétit papa.

-Merci ma puce. Vous ne déjeunez pas ?

-On a déjà mangé, m'expliqua Bella.

-Vous vous êtes levés aux aurores ?

-Non pas tant que ça, répondit Bella.

-Allez ma douce, laisse papa déjeuner, il doit aller travailler, lui fit remarquer mon père. Tu viens faire ta toilette ensuite on va aller faire quelques courses.

Elle bondit hors du lit.

-Tu vas m'acheter des cadeaux ?

-Nina ! M'agaçai-je.

-Si tu es sage peut-être…

Elle partit en courant vers la salle de bain sous mon regard désapprobateur. Mon père ferma la porte en m'ignorant.

-C'est un peu normal comme réaction, te prends pas la tête.

Elle avait raison, je posai mon plateau et me levai pour la rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant un peu fort. Elle me rendit cette étreinte.

-Comment tu te sens ? La questionnai-je.

-Fatiguée mais moins stressée. Je me sens bien ici. A l'abri.

Je me redressai et la contemplai, soucieux. Je soulevai son pansement et observai sa plaie.

-Je vais la désinfecter de nouveau et il faudra ensuite la laisser à l'air libre.

Elle acquiesça. Soudain soucieuse elle aussi.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Victoria mais il faut attendre. On ne peut rien pour elle pour l'instant.

-Mon père m'a appelée ce matin, je n'ai pas répondu.

-Tu devrais.

-Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

-Tu vas y être obligée.

Elle se détacha de moi et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Je me mis près d'elle et commençai à déjeuner.

-Il y a un truc étrange qui s'est passé à mon cabinet hier matin.

Elle m'invita à continuer. Je lui racontai mon entrevu avec cet inconnu et ce que j'en avais conclu. Elle s'anima et commença un monologue avec elle-même. En regardant l'heure je vis que je n'étais pas en avance, je me hâtai de déjeuner.

-Je dois aller me préparer.

Je me levai, elle me retint par la main.

-J'étais inquiète pour toi. Vous l'avez eu ?

-Non, il n'est pas revenu sur le territoire mais on va se relayer. Et on va te débarrasser de lui.

-Apparemment, il en a mordu d'autres.

-Tu plaisantes !

Horrifié, je la dévisageai.

-Jasper en est persuadé. Son but est de récupérer son ex.

-Bordel de merde !

-Jacob !

-Il faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts. Parles-en à mon père pour qu'il prévienne les autres.

-D'accord. Je ne suis pas rassurée, fais attention.

Elle se leva aussi et prit mon plateau.

-Vas te préparer, tu es déjà en retard.

-Merci pour tout ça.

J'osai lui voler un baiser et je pris la direction de la salle de bain. A neuf heures j'étais prêt, mon portable sonna.

-Oui bonjour Alice, je sais et j'arrive.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire un mot que je raccrochai. Nina était dehors, elle jouait à une marelle fictive sous le regard attentif de son grand-père. Bella s'apprêtait à aller à la salle de bain. Je l'interceptai.

-Ça ira avec Nina ?

-Je pense, je verrai bien. Cette nuit elle a fait un cauchemar, je suis allée la voir pour la rassurer.

Elle semblait étonnée.

-Ça m'est venue tellement naturellement, ajouta-t-elle. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec elle comme avec toi d'ailleurs.

Bella et sa franchise qui me mettait parfois mal à l'aise.

-Mais en même temps je m'amuse, continua-t-elle. Elle est tellement speed et volubile, elle me fait penser à toi.

-Je ne suis ni speed ni…

-Je sais, me coupa-t-elle. Mais quand je la vois, je te vois, et c'est vraiment aussi étrange qu'agréable. Elle me redonne la pêche et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

J'étais entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Mais au final, ne valait-il mieux pas laisser les choses se faire naturellement ? C'était important que Bella s'intègre dans cette partie de ma vie. Mais jamais je ne la forcerai à être proche de ma fille si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

-Ce midi, je ne rentre pas, je dois aller voir Linda à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Je lui racontai brièvement ce qui s'était passé.

-Je suis désolée pour elle… et pour toi.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas mon bébé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Si je divorce c'est parce que Linda ne voulait plus de moi et qu'elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette information sembla la déstabiliser.

-Et comment tu le vis ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Bien, éludai-je un peu sèchement. Je dois y aller.

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'attarder sur ce sujet encore à vif.

-Jacob…

-Je suis en retard.

Je partis vers la porte et une fois devant je me ravisai. J'étais vraiment à la masse. Je fis demi-tour et frappai à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit mais ne me regardai pas en face. Elle était triste, je l'avais blessée.

-J'ai oublié de nettoyer ta plaie, prétextai-je.

Elle me laissa entrer. Pendant que je procédai, je tentai de m'expliquer.

-Quand elle m'a révélé la vérité sur le coup je me suis senti trahi mais le fait d'avoir failli la perdre a ravivé mes sentiments. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Ensuite il y a eu ton agression et depuis tout ça me parait bien loin et sans intérêt.

Elle ne dit rien. Je l'obligeai à me faire face.

-Je dois vraiment y aller, on en reparle tranquillement ce soir ?

Silence radio.

-Bella…

Elle m'observa bien en face cette fois.

-Je ne te retiens pas.

Oo0oO

Je commençai à la bourre, énervé et le must ce fut les cas bien pénibles que j'eus à traiter. Entre les déprimés, les hypocondriaques et les séductrices à deux balles, ma matinée fut bien remplie. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite le monologue habituel de mon dernier patient âgé de 75 ans, il vivait seul et en profitai à chacune de ses visites hebdomadaires pour me raconter sa vie. Ce fut avec soulagement que je le raccompagnai à la porte. Il était déjà treize heures, impossible pour moi de faire l'aller-retour à Port Angeles. Alice, qui déjeunait sur place aujourd'hui, vint toquer à la porte.

-Oui ?

Elle entra sans hésiter.

-Vous voulez que j'aille vous prendre un sandwich ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-J'y vais dans ce cas!

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et claqua la porte. Je pris mon portable et appelai Linda pour la prévenir que je ne pourrai pas venir. Elle n'en fut nullement contrariée et m'annonça qu'elle sortait samedi matin.

-Je viendrai te chercher.

-Ce ne sera pas utile.

Contrarié, je n'insistai pas.

-Tu pourras me ramener Nina dimanche ?

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle manque trop l'école. Et puis je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi vu que tu travailles.

-Elle est avec son grand père, et puis elle s'entend bien avec le fils de Leah. Ils ont le même âge.

-Leah ? Ah oui…Je ne sais pas…

Elle n'aimait pas Leah. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su pourquoi à l'époque.

-Tu vas être fatiguée, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle me manque tu sais.

Je soupirai mais n'insistai pas. Je ne voulais plus de conflits, du moins pour l'instant.

-Et bien à dimanche alors.

Je raccrochai, le cœur gros. J'essayais de faire le deuil de mon mariage et en même temps je luttai pour ouvrir mon cœur à Bella. Et puis j'imaginai le chagrin de mon père à l'annonce du départ de sa petite-fille. Je réfléchis et décidai d'appeler chez lui mais personne ne répondit. Alice était revenue, j'entendis sa voiture. Je sortis à sa rencontre.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Hier soir.

Voir partir Bella avec Jacob Black me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle l'avait choisi contre toute logique, n'écoutant pas les conseils de Carlisle ni les miens. Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et évitai de les épier quand ils s'en allèrent. Rosalie était ravie de voir Bella partir, Jasper lui s'en fichait. Seul Carlisle était désemparé.

-Elle ne risque rien avec lui, dis-je d'un ton où perçait un peu d'amertume.

-J'aurais préféré la garder ici. Enfin bon, ce qui est fait…

Je restai avec Victoria et tentai de la rassurer. Assis près d'elle, je lui pris la main. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, son cœur était à l'agonie. Elle souffrait tellement, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

-Encore un peu de courage, c'est bientôt terminé.

Elle parut comprendre et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

-Je dois vous laisser mais je reviens vite.

-On doit y aller ! S'écria Jasper en entrant dans la chambre comme je l'avais prévu.

Je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre les loups mais il fallait s'occuper d'Emmett.

-Ok. Où est Carlisle ?

-Il est déjà dehors, il nous attend.

-Et Rosalie ?

-Avec lui, il essaie de la raisonner. Elle voulait venir avec nous.

Je me raidis, me redressai brutalement et descendis les rejoindre.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes Rosalie ! M'exclamai-je, furibond.

Je les interrompis sans remord. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement. Puis Rosalie, à qui mon agressivité n'avait pas échappé, se tourna vers moi complètement.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Victoria, Rosie, temporisa Carlisle.

-Il n'a qu'à rester, lui ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Non, tu restes avec Victoria! Décrétai-je. Il est hors de question de te trainer derrière nous après ce que tu as fait la dernière fois.

-Je ne referai pas la même erreur.

-Je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher. Quand tu penses à lui, tu lui trouves plein d'excuses.

-Je me suis expliquée auprès de Carlisle pour ça. A toi, je ne dois aucune explication alors arrête de t'en prendre à moi parce Bella t'a jeté au profit du chien.

Je vis rouge.

-Tes assertions n'ont aucun fondement ! Fulminai-je, et puis tu n'as qu'à retourner avec lui puisque tu as si peu d'estime pour nous.

-Pour toi, rectifia-t-elle.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Edward, s'indigna Carlisle.

-Cesse de te voiler la face, elle te manipule !

-C'est faux ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle était sincère, je la fixai avec dégoût.

-Tu as toujours le béguin pour Carlisle, révélai-je, c'est pathétique.

Elle devint comme folle et me fonça dedans. S'ensuivit une lutte sans merci.

-Ça suffit !

La voix de Carlisle gronda comme un éboulement de rocher. Cela fit son effet.

-Jasper ? Ajouta-t-il.

Contrarié, je subis les ondes apaisantes de Jasper et finis par me détendre contre ma volonté.

Oo0oO

-Elle s'est vraiment amourachée de Carlisle ? Me demanda Jasper discrètement alors que nous allions vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par le conseil.

-Je vous entends, s'énerva Carlisle.

-Et justement, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Jasper, intéressé.

-Rien. Tout cela est ridicule. Rosalie est comme ma fille.

-Ce n'est pas son avis.

-Le sujet est clos.

Il se renferma, ce qui n'était pas courant. Il ruminait, ébranlé par mes dires. Je me sentis de nouveau en colère : elle nous amenait que des ennuis ! On était mieux sans elle.

Arrivés sur place, je me stressais à l'idée de devoir me farcir la condescendance des loups. Je ne fus pas déçu. Ils nous ignorèrent royalement ! Ce fut donc comme des galériens que nous sillonnâmes l'état jusqu'à la frontière.

Oo0oO

De retour à la maison, je restai encore un long moment près de Victoria. Ensuite, je descendis au garage où se trouvai la voiture accidentée de Bella. Je la fixai un moment, revivant les derniers évènements. Jasper l'avait ramenée sans difficulté et sans se faire repérer. A l'intérieur se trouvaient l'arme et la plaque de Bella. Je les rangeai dans la boite à gants le temps que je puisse les lui ramener. Je fis ensuite un tour chez ma mère. Il était déjà cinq heures du matin, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller pour aller travailler. Elle reprenait aujourd'hui après une semaine de maladie. Je feuilletai mon courrier et jetai un œil dans sa chambre. Elle dormait encore.

Je regardai un peu la télé puis lui préparai un petit-déjeuner avec le peu qu'il y avait dans son frigo. J'irai lui faire des courses dans la matinée. De toute façon, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de plus vu que je ne travaillais pas. Mon mal être empira, j'en avais marre de me faire avoir…

Je l'entendis se lever. Elle alla prendre sa douche puis arriva fin prête, elle me sourit voyant le petit-déjeuner servi.

-Merci mon chéri.

-Tu vas mieux ? Dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Un peu fatiguée mais tu me connais je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire. En plus, ça m'évitera de penser à cette bande de gros loups vivant non loin d'ici.

Elle frissonna.

-Tu te fiches bien qu'il y ait des vampires qui trainent dans le coin mais des loups ça te stresse.

Elle me surprenait toujours par ses réactions.

-Les loups sont agressifs, et ils me font peur.

-Pas plus agressifs que les vampires, soupirai-je.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Je l'examinai un instant, devais-je lâcher le morceau ?

-Ne commence pas ! S'emporta-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qui se passe encore.

-Assied-toi.

-Non ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

-D'accord.

Pause.

-Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, continuai-je, deux femmes ont été agressées par un vampire.

Devant sa pâleur, je ne voulus pas continuer mais elle m'y obligea.

Oo0oO

La matinée passa au ralenti, après avoir déposée ma mère à son travail et après avoir fait les courses, je pris le temps d'appeler Bella. Elle semblait contrariée, elle me parla d'une information concernant le père de Mike Newton. Etonné qu'elle se confie à moi, je compris qu'elle voulait surtout discuter. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment libre de parler. Elle me demanda de venir la chercher en fin de journée pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Pas très chaud, j'émis des réserves concernant les loups. Elle m'assura qu'elle s'arrangerait et j'acceptai alors de bon cœur. A tous les coups, le loup l'avait encore déçu. J'eus envie d'aller lui dire deux mots mais je ne voulais pas encore m'attirer les foudres de Bella. Sur le chemin du retour, je passai non loin du poste de police.

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde mue par une impulsion subite. A l'intérieur, je m'annonçai et demandai à voir le shérif. Celui-ci, qui sortait de son bureau, passa devant moi sans me voir. Je le hélai, désireux de m'entretenir avec lui. Il me dévisagea et fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Juste une minute de votre temps.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Tracassé par sa hiérarchie ? Il était vraiment très contrarié. Je décidai d'être franc.

-J'ai une information capitale concernant l'affaire Newton.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

Je fis un tour au lycée de Forks. Je demandai à être reçu par le Proviseur. Celui-ci, en entretien, écourta sa visite et me fit entrer avec impatience dans son bureau.

-Du nouveau Chef Swan ?

-Oui. C'est la raison de ma venue.

Nous nous installâmes tous les deux face à face.

-Tout d'abord, je suis venu éclaircir un point avec vous.

-Je vous écoute.

-Le professeur Edward Masen n'est plus suspecté de meurtre, il a un alibi que nous avons pris soin de vérifier.

Il fronça les sourcils, sûrement peu ravi par cette nouvelle. Pourquoi ?

-Je vois.

-Un problème ?

-Non, du tout.

-il m'apparait donc inutile de le pénaliser encore pour ça mais je vous laisse seul juge, je voulais juste vous en faire part.

-Merci pour cet éclaircissement. Vous avez un coupable en vu ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-C'est encore confidentiel mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Oo0oO

Je me garai devant le cabinet du Dr Black et entrai d'un pas vif. A l'accueil, une jeune demoiselle me sourit avec entrain puis voyant mon uniforme, se refroidit quelque peu.

-Shérif Swan, me présentai-je. Je dois voir le Dr Black.

-Je vais le prévenir.

Elle se hâta, revint et me demanda de patienter juste une minute le temps qu'il termine avec son patient. Effectivement après deux, trois minutes il raccompagna son patient, et me fixa, interrogateur.

-Si vous voulez me suivre.

Une fois dans son bureau, il me présenta son siège face à lui mais je ne voulus pas m'asseoir.

-Je suis là dans le cadre de mon enquête sur le dossier Newton.

Je le sentis se raidir.

-Je veux voir le dossier de ce patient que vous soupçonnez être le père de Newton.

-Comment… ?

Il se tut. Contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce que Bella vous a dit ?

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que ma fille à avoir là-dedans ?

-Qui vous a mis au courant ? Me demanda-t-il en ignorant ma question.

-Edward Masen.

Sa réaction fut étrange. Il s'emporta.

-Non mais j'hallucine ! Encore lui, mais de quoi il se mêle ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle lui en parle alors que je ne suis sûr de rien. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle se tourne vers…

-Pardon de vous coupez mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Il se figea, réalisant que j'étais toujours là. Il parut mal à l'aise.

-Je vais vous chercher le dossier.

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et je me mis à réfléchir mais les conclusions que ça m'amenait étaient impossibles.

Quand il revint avec le dossier, je le pris sans ménagement et le toisai durement.

-Je risque de vous convoquer prochainement. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais vous aurez intérêt à répondre à _TOUTES_ mes questions.

Je le plantai là, l'esprit déjà sur autre chose.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut. En regardant le réveil, je vis qu'il était déjà huit heures ! Oh non !

Tout mon corps était endolori. Je n'avais pas assez dormie. Je me motivai pour sortir du lit quand j'entendis des bribes de voix.

-Noah on y va.

-Encore une minute papa.

-Fais vite.

Un miracle s'était produit : Paul avait prit la relève. Rassurée, je me détendis et replongeai dans le sommeil. Deux heures plus tard, je me levai, nettement plus fraiche et reposée. Il était pas loin de dix heures. Mon ventre criait famine. Je sortis donc en direction de la cuisine et sursautai en découvrant le pote de Paul en train de dormir sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Sam, encore Sam, toujours Sam.

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je le supportai ! C'était un pote de boulot de Paul. Il avait la trentaine comme nous mais était célibataire et un coureur de jupon. Je n'aimais pas que Paul traine avec lui de peur qu'il ne se laisse entrainer dans ses délires.

Je fus tentée de le bousculer pour qu'il se réveille et se casse de chez moi mais j'avais trop la dalle. Je me faufilai donc dans ma cuisine et fis le plus de bruit possible pour l'incommoder mais ça ne sembla pas fonctionner. Tant pis, je pris le temps de déjeuner et allai ensuite prendre ma douche. Une fois habillée, je décidai d'aller faire quelques courses et de passer ensuite voir mon père avant d'aller chercher Noah.

-Tu m'abandonnes, susurra une voix fort déplaisante.

Et merde !

Je me retournai lâchant la poignée de la porte et le toisai durement.

-T'as du vice, sérieux !

Il se redressa et s'étira.

-Vas-y ! Fait comme chez toi !

-C'est ce que je fais.

-T'as pas de maison ?

-T'allais où ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant que t'as émergé, tu peux t'en aller !

-J'ai un petit creux. Tu peux pas me préparer un truc vite fait ?

Mon pouls s'accéléra.

-T'es pas croyable !

Il sourit, ce qui m'enragea encore plus.

-Allez, dit-il. Je suis en vacances … j'ai envie d'en profiter.

Il s'avança vers moi nonchalamment et s'arrêta face à moi, il sentait encore l'alcool. Je fronçai le nez.

-Vous avez encore bu hier soir ?

-Pas grand-chose.

-Alors que mon fils était à côté, sifflai-je.

-T'avais qu'à être là, m'assena-t-il, sûr de son petit effet.

-J'ai des responsabilités.

-Parlons-en oui…

-Certainement pas.

-Tu n'as rien à faire dans la meute, continua-t-il, ignorant mon refus. Ce n'est pas ta place. Laisse ça aux hommes.

Je serrai les poings, cherchant un moyen de ne pas le fracasser.

-Où est ma place alors ?

-En cuisine, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Où dans les bras d'un homme, dit-il en m'enserrant brutalement.

Décontenancée, je le repoussai avec force mais il résistai et posa sa bouche dans mon cou. Je frissonnai de dégoût, ce qu'il interpréta différemment vu son empressement. Ses mains se baladaient sur tout mon corps sans aucune douceur. Révulsée, je lui mis un coup dans ses parties intimes. Il me lâcha tout aussi sec en jurant. Je me frottai chaque partie de mon corps qu'il avait touchées mais rien n'enlevait cette impression de violation.

-Tu me dégoûtes ! Casse-toi de chez moi et ne t'avise pas de croiser ma route ni celle de Paul !

-Pfff, tu crois quoi ? Articula-t-il, reprenant contenance. Il s'en fout, tu ne l'intéresse plus. Tu n'es plus attirante à ses yeux depuis que tu es devenue cette créature.

Je blêmis.

-Tu mens ! Il est comme il est mais je sais qu'il m'aime.

-Il t'aime tellement qu'il va voir ailleurs, rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

-Tu dépasses les bornes Sam !

Mais mon cœur s'alourdit comme un poids pesant une tonne. Incapable de réagir, je tournai les talons et sortit en trombe de la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je m'habillai dans la chambre de Jacob quand je vis le paquet cadeau sur sa table de chevet. Intriguée (et curieuse), je pris le paquet dans mes mains. Je voulus l'ouvrir quand on toqua à ma porte.

-Bella ?

Je redéposai le paquet.

-Tu peux entrer Nina.

Elle se faufila dans la pièce, et m'observa vêtu de son legging noir et d'un sweat à capuche rose « Hello Kitty ». Elle était trop mignonne.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J'en ai marre de jouer à la marelle. Et papi ne peux plus m'emmener chercher des cadeaux, quelqu'un doit venir le voir. On peut aller se promener à vélo ?

-Tu as demandé à ton grand-père ?

- Oui, il est d'accord. Sauf si ça t'embête.

-D'accord. Mais avant je dois me coiffer.

-Je peux le faire ? S'anima-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

Je lui tendis la brosse et m'agenouillai pour qu'elle soit à ma hauteur. Elle se mit derrière moi et commença son dur labeur. C'était étrange…

-Voilà !

-Merci, on peut y aller maintenant.

-Regarde-toi dans le miroir, il faut toujours vérifier si on est belle, c'est ce que dit maman.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir et acquiesçai.

-Je suis belle, dis-je pour la forme.

Elle pouffa.

-Maman aussi elle dit souvent ça…

Elle pouvait se le permettre, pensais-je avec aigritude (NDA : mot purement inventé mais que j'utilise souvent !^^). Vêtue de mon jogging peau de pêche préféré, et d'un t-shirt dans le même ton bordeaux, j'étais on ne peut plus quelconque.

Je la suivis à la recherche du dit vélo, Billy m'indiqua le garage.

-Je vous la confie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il me tendit son sac à dos. Nina me tira par la main, pressée d'aller chercher son bien.

-C'est papi qui m'a acheté hier. J'ai trop envie de le faire.

Une fois en selle, elle s'élança sur son quatre roues.

-Ralentis !

Elle éclata de rire et s'arrêta, freinant avec ses baskets. A sa hauteur, elle se remit à pédaler un peu plus doucement et je soutins le rythme sans difficulté. Je surveillais les alentours à la recherche du moindre danger et repérai les lieux pour pouvoir mieux rentrer. J'évitai de penser à son père mais ce fut difficile. Je lui en voulais alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Nous fîmes une halte, assises sur un banc près d'un parc.

-Tu vas rester longtemps chez mon papi ?

-Non, je repars ce soir après quatre heures.

-Tu es triste ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu souris pas.

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Tu veux aller jouer dans le parc ?

-Oui, dit-elle en bondissant.

Il était déjà onze heures quand nous rentrâmes. Billy m'informa que nous étions attendus chez Leah pour manger. Harry, son père venait de nous inviter. J'en profitai pour passer un coup de fil à Edward. Je voulais qu'il vienne me chercher ce soir pour me ramener chez moi. Je savais que Jacob n'apprécierait pas et cela me réjouis. Je voulais qu'il se décide à me montrer ses sentiments, ses hésitations me tuaient. J'espérai ne pas flancher au dernier moment. Je lui cédai tout, tout le temps et trop vite. Il avait cet effet sur moi et ça commençai à me jouer des tours.

J'envoyais un sms à Charlie pour lui dire que j'allais prendre la route, histoire de le rassurer un peu.

A midi, nous frappâmes à la porte de Leah. Harry, son père, était venu nous chercher en voiture. Cet homme, fort sympathique, me mit tout de suite à l'aise. Il était à la retraite par contre sa femme travaillait toujours. Il était très bavard et un peu blagueur. La route se passa dans un moment de détente fort appréciable. Leah m'accueillie avec réserve, je la détaillai à loisirs tandis que les enfants étaient partis jouer dans la chambre de Noah. Elle était jolie, grande et élancée. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés à la garçonne et n'étaient pas sans me rappeler ceux de Jacob. Elle portait un débardeur et un jean mais elle en était pas moins féminine. Elle nous proposa de nous asseoir dans le salon, elle avait disposé des apéritifs sur la table basse.

-Papa, fais le service !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Râla-t-il.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et alla dans sa cuisine. Peu à l'aise avec les deux anciens, je me levai sous le regard attentif de Billy et fis le tour du séjour, m'arrêtant devant les photos de famille. Une photo attira mon attention : Leah, un peu plus jeune, était dans les bras d'un homme jeune lui aussi, dos à lui, elle avait un sourire éclatant. Cette image de bonheur me fit envie. Je partis la rejoindre.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-J'ai fini…

-Ah.

Elle semblait stressée.

-On vous cause du boulot…

-Non, pas du tout.

Mais ses gestes étaient malhabiles. Elle finit par se couper en coupant le pain.

-Fais chier !

Elle balança le couteau dans l'évier et se pencha au-dessus en fermant les yeux.

-Attendez, dis-je réactive.

J'ouvris l'eau froide et y plongeai sa main. Elle tremblait.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, fixant sa main qui cicatrisait déjà.

-Maman, on a faim ! S'écria Noah suivi de Nina en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Passez à table, on arrive, dis-je à sa place.

Je pris la relève et emmenai les plats sur la table.

-Commencez, on termine de préparer le dessert, leur expliquai-je.

-Harry, t'es encore de corvée de service, dit Billy en jubilant.

Leah sortit en trombe de la cuisine et passa devant nous sans un mot. Je jetai un œil à Billy qui me fit un léger signe de tête. Je partis donc à sa suite, un peu inquiète. Je la trouvai dans une chambre que je supposai être la sienne. Accoudée à sa fenêtre, elle respirait bruyamment. Je n'hésitai pas, lui mettant une main sur le dos par compassion. Elle sursauta.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais, si je peux me permettre, il ne faut pas rester comme ça.

Elle resta muette, tout son corps tremblait.

-Il s'est passé un truc hier soir quand vous êtes partis le chasser ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Ça concerne votre fils ? Votre mari ?

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux. J'avais trouvé.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester là, articula-t-elle.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas comme ça, affirmai-je, catégorique.

-Vous êtes téméraire, je l'avais remarqué dans les souvenirs de Jake.

Jake…

-Vous êtes très proches tous les deux ?

-Oui, nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

Je ne cherchai pas à polémiquer. Je lui frottai le dos en même temps espérant que ça fonctionne comme cela avait fonctionné pour Jacob. Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains.

-Vous avez raison, je me laisse aller, il faut que je me reprenne, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se redressa et me fixa avec un pauvre sourire qui se voulait brave.

-Je viens d'arriver dans cet univers et pourtant j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre et de comprendre la galère que vous vivez, lui confiai-je.

-Vous avez un mari qui vous trompe ?

Je me figeai.

-Je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était si grave. Et vous arrivez à cohabiter avec lui malgré ça ?

-Je viens seulement de l'apprendre.  
>-Vous l'avez surpris en flagrant délit ? Demandai-je effarée.<p>

-Non, son pote l'a balancé, juste après avoir essayé de me tripoter.

-Il…Il vous a agressé sexuellement ?

-J'en sais rien, il était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool je pense, il a dû croire que j'étais partante. Je l'ai remis à sa place.

-Vous devriez en parler à votre mari et porter plainte contre lui.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-Je vais m'occuper de son cas, mais il est hors de question que j'en parle à Paul.

-Pourquoi ? Ça se trouve, cet homme a dit ça juste pour vous atteindre. Vous avez des preuves de ce qu'il avance ?

-En fait non.

-Vous voyez…

Elle s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit.

-Vous venez manger ? Entendis-je.

Elle se redressa.

-Allons-y.

Arrivée à la porte, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Pas un mot à Jake !

Oo0oO

Pendant le repas je leur fis part de mon départ en fin d'après-midi. Je les prévins qu'Edward viendrait me chercher.

-Vous devriez attendre Jacob, me reprocha Billy.

-Je préfère rentrer avant que mon père ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait qu'Edward puisse entrer dans la réserve.

-Hors de question ! S'écria Harry.

-Leah ?

Je me tournai vers elle avec espoir. Elle me scruta avec intensité.

-Ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Oo0oO

Vers dix-sept heures, je pris mon bagage et partis sans un mot. Billy et Nina étaient retournés chez Leah. Edward arrivait devant la maisonnette. Je lui fis signe. Il s'arrêta et je montai dans la voiture. En voyant ma tête, il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas m'enquiquiner. Nous roulâmes donc sans un mot. Une fois devant la maison, je lui proposai d'entrer. Il hésita.

-Je ne vais pas te manger.

Il sourit.

-Sait-on jamais ?

Je lui mis une tape (aïe !) et il pénétra dans ma modeste demeure qu'il détailla avec une feinte admiration. Il reconnut les fleurs qu'il m'avait offertes et sourit de nouveau.

-Comment va Victoria ?

-Encore en pleine transformation.

Ça se voyait que ça le perturbait. Et il n'était pas le seul.

-Faut qu'on mette au point cette histoire…

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu sais, l'accident et tout ça ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. La voiture est dans notre garage, je vais m'arranger pour l'emmener à Frank. Et toi appelle ton père et dis-lui que t'as eu un léger accident mais que ça va.

-Ça me soule de lui mentir. Et s 'il découvrait la vérité ?

-Impossible.

Son affirmation me rassura.

-Tu as récupéré mon arme et ma plaque ?

-Oui, elles sont dans ma voiture, je te les ramène.

Il quitta la maison. J'en profitai pour appeler Charlie. Il crut à mon histoire et je raccrochai, vraiment mal de lui avoir encore menti. J'entendis des cris. Je sortis sur le perron et aperçut Edward et Jacob en pleine altercation.


	18. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

Pas de relecture par Brynamon, sa connexion est toujours HS ! Décidément…

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : il y a encore tellement de choses à découvrir dans cette fic, tu es loin du compte !^^ j'attends ton avis !^^

Merci de me suivre.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18: Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Après le départ du shérif, je restai debout à fixer le vide comme une statue. J'étais encore ébranlé par ses dernières paroles. Je me reprochai ma réaction impulsive, je ne m'étais pas maitrisé et j'avais fait un impair devant le père de Bella…

-Pourquoi ? M'agaçai-je.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était tournée encore vers lui. Son ami ? Tu parles !

Je pris mon portable et appelai de nouveau à la maison. Personne. Irrité, je me fis violence pour reprendre contenance et allai chercher mon prochain patient. C'était Mme Janssen, une veuve d'une quarantaine d'années, très belle, grande, élancé, rousse et très « charmeuse ».

Elle semblait aujourd'hui peu encline au jeu de la séduction. Elle était vraiment préoccupée. Elle suivait un traitement qui nécessitait un suivi régulier donc je la voyais mensuellement. Pendant l'auscultation elle me parla de l'enterrement de Mike Newton qui avait lieu en ce moment même. Je repensais alors à cet homme que j'avais vu hier et me rappelai qu'il devait aller à cet enterrement. Devais-je prévenir le shérif ? Pendant que je me tâtais, elle dévia sur autre chose et me parla de sa fille Sarah. Je la connaissais, je l'avais rencontré une fois ou deux. Elle était étudiante au lycée de Forks. En terminale je crois.

-Elle se renferme, je ne sais plus quoi faire, se plaignit-elle.

-Vous savez ce qui la rend comme ça ?  
>-Elle vient de découvrir quelque chose et ça la rend malade, me confia-t-elle.<p>

-Quoi donc ?

Mais je m'en fichai. Mon esprit repartis vers Bella et de mon envie d'être près d'elle.

-Il y a une semaine elle m'a confié avoir découvert que la raison de l'absence du professeur Masen l'an passé était liée à une agression à son encontre.

Mon esprit se recentra sur elle.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Il y a un an, le professeur Masen a quitté son poste sans prévenir personne. Le bruit a couru qu'il était malade, ce qui a été confirmé par la suite par sa mère. Mais en fait, Sarah a découvert qu'il avait été agressé devant le lycée, sur le parking en rejoignant sa voiture.

-On l'a agressé gratuitement ? Demandai-je, effaré.

-Elle n'a rien voulu me dire de plus alors j'en ai parlé au Shérif Swan.

-Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez ?

-Évidemment. J'en ai eu la confirmation.

-Quel est le problème alors ?

-Depuis deux jours Sarah refuse de sortir de la maison, elle fait des cauchemars, elle voit des choses…

-Elle semble traumatisée.

-Je crois qu'elle a découvert qui est l'agresseur, avoua-t-elle avec réticence.

Elle devint pâle.

-Elle vous la dit ?

-Non mais…

-Dans ce cas, la coupai-je, ne vous mettez pas martel en tête. Je passerai demain matin à la fin de mes visites et je vous dirai ce qu'il en est.

-Merci Docteur, soupira-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire sincère, ce qui était peu habituel chez elle.

-Vous devriez aussi en parler au shérif Swan.

Elle acquiesça.

-Croyez-vous que je devrai en parler au professeur Masen ?

-NON !

Interloquée, elle me dévisagea.

-Parlez-en d'abord au shérif. Inutile de l'alarmer, rattrapai-je, d'une voix plus calme.

« Et de le rendre agressif » pensai-je. Si cette histoire d'agression était vraie, je comprendrais qu'il veuille se venger car c'est ce que je ferai. Mais son statut de vampire le rendait dangereux, mieux valait laisser ça aux flics.

Bella…

Mme Janssen me remercia et s'en alla.

-A demain.

-A demain.

Oo0oO

A dix-sept heures, j'étais en direction de la réserve. En arrivant, je trouvai mon père devant la télé.

-Bonsoir papa. Où est Nina ?

-Dans la chambre de tes sœurs. On vient juste de rentrer.

-J'ai essayé d'appeler depuis ce midi.

-On était chez Leah.

Je me demandai comment s'était passé la rencontre entre Bella et Leah. J'aurais voulu être là.

Je partis à la rencontre de ma fille. Elle jouait par terre, entourée de ses poupées, de ses puzzles, de ses livres. En me voyant, son visage s'éclaira et elle me sauta au cou. A ce que j'aimais ça ! Je la contemplai avec adoration et me sentis moins amer. Le fait de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt partir me fendait le cœur et il fallait aussi que j'en parle à mon père.

-Papa ? Me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

-Oui ?  
>-Tu m'écoutes pas ?<p>

-Mais si voyons…

-Alors tu es d'accord ?

-D'accord pour quoi ?

-Pour aller voir Bella ?

-Bien sûr, elle est où ?

Je sortis avec Nina et commençai à la chercher.

-Dans sa maison.

Je me figeai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je rejoignis mon père au salon.

-Où est Bella ?

-Chez elle. Du moins je l'espère.

Je commençai à bouillir.

-Comment est-elle repartie ?

-Avec ce vampire du clan Cullen.

-Edward ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Je fulminai.

-Papa ?

Nina s'inquiétait. Je la posai au sol sans répondre et commençai à marcher de long en large.

-Et tu l'as laissé partir ? Réprimandai-je mon père.

-C'est une grande fille.

-Arrête ça papa !

Nina commença à chouiner. Elle n'aimait pas quand je criais.

-Va jouer dans la chambre pendant que je parler avec ton grand père, lui ordonnai-je un peu sèchement.

Elle refusa. Je me stoppai dans ma marche et la fixai d'un œil sévère.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Elle pleura vraiment cette fois, impressionnée par ma voix.

-Jacob ! Me reprit mon père.

Il partit vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Je le fusillai du regard, lui en voulant de défier mon autorité devant elle mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas débattre de ça en sa présence. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre cependant, il allait m'entendre.

-Je vais aller voir Bella, je reviens pour le diner.

-Elle n'est pas ta priorité, me reprocha mon père.

-Je sais qui est ma priorité papa mais je dois y aller. J'en ai besoin, avouai-je.

Les larmes de ma fille me touchèrent mais je me retins d'aller vers elle et ne montrai pas que j'étais triste de lui avoir fait de la peine. J'aurais une discussion avec elle en rentrant, quand je serai moins en colère.

Au volant de ma voiture, je fis des exercices de respiration mais une fois la maison de Bella en vue, ma tension explosa. Le fils Masen était dans sa voiture et sortit pour aller chez Bella. Il n'avait pas fait que la raccompagner !

Il se tourna vers moi alors que j'étais encore loin. Je me garai et descendis de ma voiture. Il eut comme un sourire triomphant. Je voulus le lui faire avaler mais je me retins, repensant à ce que je venais d'apprendre à son sujet. Il fronça les sourcils. Je plissai les lèvres, agacé par ma propre stupidité. Il glissa vers moi tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de cligner des yeux.

-Vous devriez faire attention, lui conseillai-je, il y a des voisins.

Ses yeux étranges se firent glacés.

-Elle sait qui m'a agressé ? Murmura-t-il, ébranlé.

-Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec vous.

-Ça me concerne en premier lieu, me contredit-il. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me cacher quoi que soit !

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ma vie, contre-attaquai-je.

-Quel est le rapport ? S'agaça-t-il.

-Vous êtes allé voir le shérif concernant un de mes patients, sifflai-je.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, répliqua-t-il avec certitude.

-C'est mon patient, je ne suis pas tenu de parler de ce qui se dit dans mon cabinet, c'est confidentiel, m'énervai-je.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas en parler à Bella, m'assena-t-il avec sournoiserie.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire à qui je dois me confier ! Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Le ton était monté bien sûr.

-Ça me regarde ! Vous ne faites que des erreurs ! Persista-t-il. Vous êtes égoïste, indécis, lunatique ! Et ça fait souffrir tout le monde.

Ça me démangeait de lui en coller une.

-Faites donc ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Pour que vous alliez encore pleurnicher auprès de Bella ?

Il m'attrapa le col de ma chemise.

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama Bella que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Elle se mit entre nous en forçant le passage et nous observa avec une évidente déception.

-Vous ne pouvez pas discuter calmement au lieu d'en venir aux mains ?

Nous nous toisâmes, lui et moi. Il me tua du regard, plus hargneux que moi encore. Quand enfin ses yeux se décrochèrent des miens ce fut pour s'adresser à Bella :

-J'y vais Bella.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle, contrariée.

-J'ai des choses à régler.

Il partit vers sa voiture.

-Tu n'oublies rien Edward ?

Il revint vers elle et lui rendit quelque chose.

-Merci.

Quand sa voiture disparut, Bella s'éloigna, entra dans sa maison puis ressortit aussi sec et fonça vers moi, elle était furieuse, ça tombait bien on était deux !

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

A peine sorti de chez le Dr Black, je me rendis directement aux funérailles du jeune Newton. Je ne pensais pas m'y rendre mais avec un peu de chance le patient "X" y serait. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Je me garai un peu plus bas et allai directement au cimetière. Il y avait un attroupement de personnes vêtues en sombre. Je n'aimais pas les enterrements. D'ailleurs, qui les aimait ?

Je restai en retrait, observant les personnes présentes. En première ligne, se trouvait la mère de Mike. Reed Newton était stoïque, juste à côté d'elle quoiqu'un chouia en retrait. Je reconnus certains jeunes du lycée. Il y avait la petite-amie aussi. Un peu plus bas, très à l'écart, se trouvait un homme. Il était trop loin pour que je distingue son visage et il voulait apparemment ne pas être vu. Je repartis à la voiture et pris le dossier. Je me replaçai à mon point initial et commençai à lire les éléments du dossier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. L'homme se prénommait Karl Desmond, il avait quarante ans. C'était un nouveau patient, il souffrait de troubles insomniaques liés à l'anxiété, à la colère et au stress. Il n'avait pas d'antécédents médicaux. Le traitement recommandé était…

Contrarié, je laissai tomber le dossier, regardai vers l'homme et décidai de l'accoster. Je fis donc le grand tour pour ne pas déranger la cérémonie. Je ne pus retenir un pincement quand je vis la mise en terre du cercueil. Les sanglots s'amplifièrent. Je fus heureux que ce ne soit pas moi à leur place. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre mon unique enfant.

J'arrivai derrière l'homme. Il semblait abattu. Ses épaules étaient voutées. Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, l'œil brillant et méfiant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le shérif Swan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Vous êtes Karl Desmond ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous mêlez pas à la foule ?

-Je n'aime pas exprimer ma peine en publique  
>-Vous étiez un ami de la famille ?<p>

-Non, cracha-t-il

-Pourquoi ça vous touche autant alors ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-C'était votre fils ?

Il se ratatina sur place mais ne répondit pas.

-Vous ne niez pas ? Intéressant. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et de toute façon je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-C'est important, vous vous en doutez.

-Plus rien n'a d'importance, murmura-t-il.

-Même pas de mettre sous les verrous celui qui a tué votre enfant ?

-Vous y croyez un seul instant ? Ricana-t-il avec dépit, fixant un point précis dans la foule.

-Vous savez quelque chose, constatai-je simplement. Aidez-moi à rendre justice.

Il recula de quelques pas.

-Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, justice sera rendue.

Et il s'éloigna brusquement, sans rien ajouter. Je ne tentai pas de le rattraper, je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre dans un moment pareil. Frustré, je regardai la foule qui commençait à se disperser. Je croisai le regard de Reed Newton, il s'avança vers moi, déterminé et en colère. J'attendis, curieux de connaitre sa réaction.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune morale ?

-Mes condoléances Monsieur Newton.

-Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez dire. C'est un moment difficile pour nous, laissez-nous en paix !

-J'ai bien reçu le message, Monsieur. Le Maire a été on ne peut plus clair.

Il eut un air suffisant qui me poussa à m'enhardir.

-J'essaie de trouver l'assassin de Michael et ce n'est pas quelques tirages de bretelles du Maire qui vont m'arrêter !

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser impressionner.

-Soit. Mais ce n'est pas ici que vous le trouverez.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Toutes les personnes présentes ici l'aimaient.

-Et vous-même ?

-C'était mon fils ! S'égosilla-t-il, outré par mon audace.

Je fus pris d'une intuition et suivis mon instinct.

-Nous savons bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il pâlit.

-En tout cas, pas biologiquement, ajoutai-je.

Il se décomposa. Il regarda dans tous les sens avant de se pencher vers moi, menaçant. A cet instant, je ne doutai plus qu'il ait pu tuer de sang froid.

-Je ferai de votre vie un enfer si vous révélez cette information. Vous perdrez tout, vous m'entendez ? Absolument tout ce que vous aimez.

Le visage de Bella apparut devant mes yeux. Au lieu d'avoir peur, je me sentis seulement plus déterminé. Je me détendis, plein d'assurance et je souris sans dire un mot. Décontenancé, il me fixa avec méfiance.

-Il faut vraiment que vous soyez acculé pour en arriver à me menacer de la sorte, répliquai-je enfin.

Je commençai à partir puis fis demi-tour. La colère avait repris le dessus. Face à lui, je m'exprimai d'un ton métallique :

-Prenez-moi tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur Newton, ça m'est égal, je vous aurai quand même car je sais que c'est vous. Mais ne vous avisez pas de toucher à un cheveu de ma fille sinon je vous tuerai de mes propres mains.

Je m'en allai, le laissant enrager.

Oo0oO

Je rentrai au poste, encore ébranlé par ma rencontre avec Newton. J'espérai ne pas avoir à regretter mes paroles. J'apostrophai Lewis et lui demandai de faire des recherches sur Karl Desmond et fissa. J'allai m'occuper de trouver un moyen de demander une analyse Adn auprès du Tribunal afin de comparer les résidus trouvés sur la victime et voir s'il y avait une concordance, ce dont je ne doutais plus. Je me sentis nauséeux. Pourtant j'avais vu des trucs horribles dans ma carrière mais là, c'est plus qu'intolérable.

Le visage de Bella dansa encore devant mes yeux. Elle était peut-être déjà rentrée, il était déjà dix-sept heures. Je fis une tentative pour la contacter et tombai sur sa messagerie. Une demi-heure plus tard elle m'appela. Soulagé, je décrochai.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Ça peut aller.

Soucieux au ton de sa voix, je l'interrogeai.

-J'ai eu un petit accident sur le retour.

Mon cœur eut un loupé, cette fois c'est le visage de Newton que je vis flotter devant mes yeux. Je serrai les poings. Je devenais parano…

-Tu n'as rien ?

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est que de la tôle froissée. J'étais encore fatigué et j'ai loupé un virage non loin de la sortie de Beaver. Franck va s'occuper de la voiture et moi, je vais aller me reposer.

-Tu devrais aller voir le…

Je me ravisai.

-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

-Je vais bien papa, j'ai juste quelques bleues mais rien de sérieux, je ne me suis pas cogné la tête.

Peu rassuré, je n'insistai pas cependant.

-Je t'appelle en partant du poste.

-D'accord.

Je raccrochai, j'avais encore du boulot.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT MACCARTHY<strong>

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de revenir à Forks. Je devais récupérer les nouveau-nés que j'avais crées. Ils étaient encore en pleine transformation mais d'ici demain soir au plus tard il fallait que je sois là pour les contenir à leur réveil. J'avais enragé en réalisant que j'avais été repéré par le clan Cullen. Ils m'avaient pourchassés jusqu'à la frontière canadienne et depuis, j'étais coincé ici à Vancouver. Je savais qu'ils patrouilleraient tout l'état pour m'empêcher de revenir aux Etats-Unis.

Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas me rendre Rosalie ? Je savais qu'elle m'aimait toujours, elle m'avait protégé du loup l'autre jour. Il m'avait bien amoché. J'avais récupéré mon bras et filé en vitesse. Les vampires pouvaient se régénérer heureusement.

Rosalie…

Je me rappelai alors notre rencontre.

_**Flashback**_

_Portland, quatre ans plus tôt…_

_Ce fut l'odeur du sang qui m'attira dans la forêt non loin du lycée Lincoln. L'odeur du sang et le destin._

_Ça faisait dix ans que je n'y avais pas remis les pieds, pourtant c'était ma ville de naissance. Une force m'avait poussé à revenir sur le lieu où j'avais été attaqué et laissé pour mort alors que je n'avais que dix-neuf ans. Je ne me rappelais pas de l'attaque en elle-même, je me rappelais juste que j'étais en train de rentrer à la maison après une séance de boxe en salle. J'étais accro au sport, j'avais la carrure et la force d'un bœuf. J'avais d'ailleurs la côte auprès des filles grâce à ça. J'étais en première année d'université, en sport-étude. J'étais heureux, j'étais plein de vie._

_Cela faisait maintenant dix années que j'étais transformé. Transformé et seul. _

_Après mon attaque, la transformation fut atroce, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, ni que je devenais un vampire. La sensation de soif intense m'avait aiguillé sur ma nature. Livré à moi-même, j'étais rentré chez mes parents où je vivais avec ma sœur et j'avais étanché ma soif comme j'avais pu, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Ecrasé par la douleur d'avoir tué ma famille, je m'étais enfui loin. J'avais erré longuement et puis finalement peu à peu j'avais réussi à me contrôler et je ne chassai plus que pour me nourrir et non par frénésie. Cette vie étrange m'avait semblé comme un fardeau au départ et puis je m'y étais habitué. Pour avoir de l'argent, j'avais commis quelques larcins et puis j'avais réussi à dégoter, pendant plusieurs mois, un boulot de videur de boite de nuit car le soleil était mon ennemi quand j'étais parmi les humains. Je dormais à l'arrache un peu partout. Je n'avais pas pu me fixer quelque part. Le plus dur avait été, et était, la solitude. Les rares vampires que j'avais croisé avait préféré passer leur chemin. _

_Bref…_

_J'étais donc attiré par l'odeur de sang humain et ce fut ce qui m'emmena vers elle. Ma vue perçante la remarqua dans les fourrés. Elle respirait encore mais c'était limite. L'odeur me brula la gorge mais je ne pus l'attaquer. La première chose que je remarquai ce fut sa beauté. Malgré les ecchymoses et les boursoufflures, elle était indéniablement très belle et c'est peut-être ce qui lui avait valu cet ignoble traitement. Ses habits étaient déchirés, elle était à moitié nue, elle avait froid. Je la soulevai, elle gémit en ouvrant les yeux, des yeux terrifiés comme si elle appréhendait que son calvaire continue. Sa jambe droite était cassée et il n'y avait pas que ça de cassé. Je courus aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre la maison de mes parents qui étaient restée invendue depuis la tragédie. Je m'y faufilai et la posai sur le canapé. Il y faisait nuit noire, les volets étaient fermés. Je trouvais une bougie dans le tiroir de la chambre de ma mère et l'allumai. Je tergiversai encore, une fois près d'elle. Elle se mit à pleurer. Je me décidai à agir, touché par sa détresse. Elle ne cria même pas et je me fis violence pour ne pas la vider de son sang. De ma vie, je n'avais accompli chose plus pénible. Commença alors une longue attente…_

_A son réveil, elle fut bien sûr obsédée par le besoin de boire. Emerveillé par sa beauté terrifiante, je lui cédai et je l'emmenai donc en chasse dans la ville voisine. Ensuite, nous parlâmes longuement. Je l'informai sur sa nature vampirique et elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle avait subi. Je lui fis la promesse que cela ne resterai pas impuni. Elle approuva et assista à la mise à mort de chacun de ses bourreaux que j'avais traqués et piégés. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Et à chaque fois, il y eut le même rituel : avant le coup fatal, je la faisais venir dans la ligne de mire du salopard et il comprenait, terrorisé, ce qui allait lui arriver et pourquoi._

_Elle me suivit alors dans ma vie d'errance, vivant d'amour et de sang. Nous étions heureux, le malheur était derrière nous. Tous les deux pour l'éternité. _

_Enfin c'était ce que j'avais cru._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Je voulais retrouver tout ça. J'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je retourne aux alentours de Beaver récupérer mes nouveau-nés pour ensuite revenir ici. Je partirai que demain matin car je savais que s'ils me traquaient ce ne serait que la nuit. En attendant, j'allais continuer à créer des nouveau-nés ici. J'avais besoin de renforts. Rosalie verrait l'intensité de mon amour pour elle et reviendrait à la raison.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Il était bientôt quatre heures et demie, je devais aller chercher Noah à l'école. Je venais de raccrocher avec Embry. Je lui avais demandé l'autorisation de laisser un des vampires venir chercher Bella Swan chez les Black. Jacob travaillait et elle voulait rentrer tôt afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père. J'insistai, il accepta. Je prévins Bella qui m'avait laissé son numéro de portable. Elle me remercia chaleureusement, je sus que j'avais bien fait. Je m'installai dans ma Mini et réfléchis.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontrée Bella. Même dans de pareilles circonstances. Je comprenais l'attachement de Jake à son égard. Elle était douce et attentive et avait aussi beaucoup d'empathie. Rien à voir avec sa femme : Miss monde prétentieuse se croyant au-dessus des autres ! Bella semblait en plus être quelqu'un de loyal. Du moins, je l'espérais, vu ce qu'elle savait sur moi. J'espérai aussi qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse et ne dirait rien à Jake, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Elle m'avait conseillé de porter plainte mais chez nous on réglait nos histoires en interne. J'avais prévu de mettre Quil et Embry au courant lors de notre patrouille de ce soir. Je voulais leur avis pour faire payer à Sam son audace.

J'avais _besoin_ de me venger, besoin de me défouler car depuis notre clash de ce matin, j'avais souffert comme jamais. J'étais malheureuse, je me sentais salie physiquement mais aussi moralement. Des images de Paul s'envoyant en l'air avec des trainées du coin me faisaient mal. Comment je pouvais supporter tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je restais ? Je ne voulus pas pleurer mais l'émotion fut vive quand je compris à quel point j'aimais cet idiot, ce bon à rien, ce …

Les images de notre vie de couple passèrent subitement en boucle, créant une brèche encore plus à vif car beaucoup de ces images étaient des moments heureux. Je soupirai et démarrai, pas en avance.

Je récupérai Billy et Nina au passage en revenant de l'école avec mon fils. Il était heureux d'avoir sa copine avec lui car d'habitude je ne recevais pas d'enfants à la maison, je n'avais pas d'amie alors Nina était une aubaine pour lui même si c'était une « fille » comme il disait. Embry passa vers dix-sept heures après son boulot. Il resta en cuisine avec moi pour discuter de la stratégie de ce soir et du fait que nous serions que deux finalement car Quil allait patrouiller demain avec Jake.

-Nous allons nous relayer par groupe de deux. Départ prévu vers vingt-deux heures.

-Et pour les vampires ?

-Rien à foutre !

-J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps.

-Moi aussi, dit Embry. Je suis naze. Heureusement je bosse pas demain matin. Et pour toi ça ira ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'air. T'as des nouvelles de Jared ?

-C'est pour bientôt.

Il me scruta avec intensité.

-Leah, t'as l'air en pétard, c'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est pas qu'une impression mais je ne veux pas en parler ici, on verra ça ce soir.

Il acquiesça, soucieux et rentra chez lui se reposer un peu et diner avant de partir sillonner l'état avec moi. Embry était célibataire. Renfermé, il avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Du coup, sa vie amoureuse était comme du gruyère mais au moins, il pouvait déambuler comme bon lui semblait sans rendre des comptes. Je l'enviai pour ça.

Je rejoignis Billy resté au salon après le départ d'Embry et il me fit part de son inquiétude concernant l'incident de ce midi. Je le rassurai sans m'étendre, lui expliquai aussi notre organisation pour les patrouilles et lui proposai de le raccompagner chez lui avec sa petite-fille. Noah bouda de nouveau mais je ne pus accéder à sa requête de la garder à la maison ce soir. Il râla mais je ne cédai pas.

-Tu la verras demain.

En rentrant, Paul était là. Il n'était que dix-huit heures pourtant. Il ne rentrait jamais si tôt. Il avait souvent des journées de dix ou douze heures et il ne bossait pas à côté en plus. S'il y avait une chose que je ne pouvais lui reprocher c'était d'être fainéant. Il ramenait de quoi faire vivre sa famille quitte à faire des heures sup.

Son visage fermé, ne m'aida pas. J'étais déjà tendue. Noah courut dans ses bras et l'étreignis. Son visage se radoucit et je me sentis moins oppressée. Quand il était de mauvais humeur ou en colère, son visage perdait de sa beauté. Ils restèrent un moment ensemble. Je m'éclipsai donc dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. J'avais presque fini quand il arriva et se posta derrière moi. Je fis mine de ne pas le voir et terminai mon poulet boucané.

-J'ai vu Sam.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et le ton de sa voix grave me fila les jetons.

-Oui et ? Dis-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

-Il parait que tu lui aurais fait des avances.

J'étais estomaquée, outrée, sciée. Je fis un bond et me tournai vers lui, furax.

-Et toi tu l'as cru ? M'écriai-je.

Il m'observa sans rien dire mais je voyais bien que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Son visage affichait un air blessé que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Réponds ! Insistai-je.

Sa mâchoire se crispa mais il resta muet. Dégoûtée, je me retournai.

-Me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle !

Il m'agrippa et m'obligea à lui faire face.

-Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé !

-Ça sert à rien ! Tu ne vas pas me croire de toute façon, me défendis-je.

-Arrête ça Leah !

Son regard s'assombrit devenant presque noir.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Je croyais que tu t'en fichais, que je te dégoûtais depuis que j'avais muté ? Changeai-je de sujet.

-Tu sors ça d'où ?

-Sam bien sûr, il m'a fait comprendre que tu préférais voir des filles moins poilues…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

-Demande-lui, tu verras, le défiai-je.

-Demande-moi plutôt ce que j'en pense.

Ses yeux étincelaient maintenant d'une lueur que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.

-Ce que tu penses de quoi ?

Coincée contre l'évier, je ne pouvais reculer. Je me fis violence pour affronter la vérité mais avais-je envie de la connaitre ?

-De ça…

Il se pencha vers moi, cherchant à m'embrasser mais je me détournai, trop malheureuse pour accepter ce contact.

-Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ? Dit-il en se redressant.

Je le fixai cette fois sans détour.

-M'as-tu donné envie de te faire confiance ces dernier temps ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux d'avoir muté ? Le questionnai-je.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Tu croyais que je n'avais pas compris. Je t'entends tu sais quand tu parles avec Sam.

-J'ai…

Il hésita.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes, avoua-t-il doucement. Que tu es plus heureuse avec eux qu'avec nous.

Décontenancée, je ne sus que répondre à ça.

-Il y en a que pour la meute, ajouta-t-il. Et moi je n'en fais même pas partie, je ne peux même pas être là pour veiller sur toi, tu es ma femme après tout, c'est à moi de te protéger et non le contraire.

Touchée par ses aveux, je voulus en savoir plus.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, c'est pour ça que tu bois comme ça ?

Il se renferma et voulut s'éloigner comme s'il était honteux de m'avoir avoué tout ça.

-Parle-moi Paul !

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure mais toi, tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je ne fais que répondre aux tiennes.

-Ok ok, je vais te répondre mais reste.

Il revint vers moi et attendit.

-J'aime faire partie de la meute parce que je me sens plus libre et utile. Mais toi et Noah êtes ma famille, vous comptez plus que le reste. Je me suis sentie rejetée par toi alors j'ai perdu confiance en nous, mais je ne veux pas que tu puisses croire que j'ai pu te tromper. Tu suffis à mon bonheur…quand tu joue pas les relous.

Il expira, fermant les yeux. Ses traits de détendirent.

-Je le savais mais je voulais te l'entendre dire.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Est-ce que… ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Il se pencha mais cette fois je ne me détournai pas. Encouragé, il m'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou puis remonta vers ma mâchoire et arriva aux commissures de mes lèvres.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, chuchota-t-il.

Mon cœur explosa, je n'attendis pas qu'il m'embrasse, je le fis moi-même, avec une rare bestialité, lui mordant les lèvres. Après un échange intense, il recula.

-Ça promet, murmura-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Je dois sortir, dit-il brusquement en se redressant.

Mon exaltation retomba. Il partit dans la salle, je le suivis. Il prit son cuir et devant la porte se tourna vers moi.

-Commencez à diner, je reviens vite. Tu pars patrouiller ce soir ?

J'opinai de la tête.

-Oui, c'est nécessaire.

-Je sais.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je vais voir Sam.  
>Je palis.<p>

-Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de te manquer de respect.

Il franchit le seuil de notre maison, me laissant dans l'attente de son retour mais soulagée d'avoir retrouvé mon homme.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Edward avait fui, je ne sais pas ce que Jacob lui avait dit mais ça me mettait en rogne. Je rentrai déposer ma plaque et mon arme des fois que... et retournai vers lui. Je le fusillai du regard et il me rendit un regard tout aussi déchainé.

-T'es content ?

-Il faut que tu arrêtes Bella, ça commence à ma taper sur les nerfs !

-Que j'arrête quoi ? De croire en toi, de te faire confiance, d'espérer ton amour ? Dis-moi ce que je dois arrêter de faire ?

Il se tut.

-Ben voyons, pour pas changer. T'es incapable de te confier à moi, incapable de m'ouvrir ton cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Déjà, toi, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il sèchement.

-Prouve-le ? Continuai-je, peu convaincue.

-Comment ?

-En me disant ce que tu ressens vraiment. En me parlant de ce que tu as traversé avec elle.

Je le vis se raidir.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

-Comme par hasard.

-Bella…

-Non ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Tu sais, j'ai fais exprès de partir avec Edward, je savais que tu serais furieux.

Ses yeux brillèrent comme deux diamants noirs.

-Arrête de me tester Bella, répliqua-t-il durement.

-J'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

-J'ai déjà donné, m'avoua-t-il.

Je l'examinai avec espoir, espérant en savoir plus. Mais rien ne vint.

-Tu vois ? M'exclamai-je, déçue. Tu te bloques constamment, tu évites les sujets personnels.

-Et tu crois que c'est en partant avec ton ex pour me punir que je vais me sentir mieux et vouloir me confier à toi ?

-C'est mon ami. Et j'avais besoin de discuter. Je voulais aussi que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin quand tu m'as encore rejetée.

Il m'agrippa les bras.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens quand tu me manipules comme ça ?

Je restai bouche bée, surprise par cette rage contenue mais visible qui ressortait dans ses yeux. Je le vis trembler. Je me mordis les lèvres, le cœur tambourinant devant son air bestial. Il me lâcha immédiatement et partit en me laissant là, assommée par le doute et la culpabilité.

A peine entrée dans la maison que l'on sonna. Je ne me fis pas d'illusion, ce n'était pas lui.

-Bella c'est moi.

Charlie ? Je vins lui ouvrir. Il entra, l'air soucieux et m'étreignit.

-Papa ?

-Je suis soulagé, tu vas vraiment bien.

-Je te l'ai dit au téléphone.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, j'avais pas prévu de le voir aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas prête à lui faire face et à lui mentir. Il me relâcha et m'observa. Il effleura ma mâchoire pleine de bleues.

-Tu as quand même l'air fatigué. Prend ta journée de demain, on se débrouillera.

Il prit la direction du séjour, il s'affala dans le canapé.

-Apporte-moi un whisky.

-Je n'en ai pas.

Il soupira.

-Je ferai avec. Il faut que je te parle.

Son air me stressa.

-C'est au sujet du boulot ?

-Oui mais avant j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe entre le Docteur Black et toi.

Oo0oO

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente quand Charlie s'en alla. La discussion avait été houleuse et j'en étais encore toute retournée. Ce n'était pas ma journée. Mon portable sonna, c'était Leah. Surprise, je décrochai.

-Bella il faut que tu viennes !

-Quoi ? M'affolai-je.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais il était grave en pétard.

-Il est passé te voir ? Dis-je avec jalousie.

Elle dut le percevoir, elle soupira.

-C'est mon ami, il est passé me voir plutôt que de rentrer dans cet état chez son père avec son enfant qui est là.

-C'est à ce point.

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre histoire mais il faut que vous mettiez certaines choses à plat sinon vous n'avez aucune chance.

Je la remerciai et raccrochai. Je réfléchis un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. C'était encore à moi d'aller vers lui mais cette fois je l'avais bien cherché aussi. Je repris mon bagage et partis à pied vers la réserve. Après vingt-cinq minutes de marche intensive, la maison fut enfin en vue. Je l'aperçus sur le perron. Il se releva en me voyant arriver. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre, le cœur en transe. Il fit le reste du chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bella ?

Il semblait perdu.

-Je suis venue te voir.

Il était toujours tendu.

-Pourquoi tu traines la nuit toute seule ? Tu n'as pas eu assez de problèmes comme ça ? Me réprimanda-t-il durement.

Je me tus, vexée.

-Si tu es venue pour chercher encore la bagarre, je suis fatigué, on remet ça à plus tard. Viens je te ramène.

-Pas cette fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut que je te prévienne : mon père est au courant pour nous.

Il plissa les lèvres.

-Et je pense que c'est un peu à cause de toi.

Il partit au quart de tour.

-Ben tiens ! C'est reparti pour me balancer mes erreurs !

-Tu peux le reconnaitre ça quand même, m'enflammai-je à mon tour.

-C'est aussi de ta faute, Bella ! Si tu n'avais pas répété tout ce que je t'avais confié à l'autre iceberg, nous n'en serions pas là.

Piquée au vif, je cherchai une réplique mais ne trouvai rien. Il avait encore raison.

-Tu sais reconnaitre mes tords mais pas les tiens ! C'est pratique ! M'assena-t-il avec rancœur.

La séance continua et après deux minutes comme ça, Jacob s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Son visage s'attrista et il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête.

-On n'ira nulle part comme ça Bella, soupira-t-il. Il faut qu'on mette un terme à tout ça maintenant. On se fait du mal, ça sert à rien.

Ce fut comme une gifle. Mon cœur chavira et j'eus l'impression de me noyer.

* * *

><p>J'ai acheté le blu-ray de T4.<p>

J'ai eu plaisir à visionner le film et à revisionner mes scènes préférées !^^

J'apprécie de voir Jacob murir et s'effacer au profit du bonheur de Bella. Il tourne le dos aux siens pour la protéger. Si c'est pas de l'amour ça !

Stupide imprégnation qui rend tout cet amour fictif !

Je suis en rébellion (lol) !


	19. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : La route est encore semée d'embûches pour les protagonistes de ma fic mais qu'est-ce que j'apprécie cette ambiance !

Et toi ?^^

**Supergirl971 **: C'est pas gagné pour Jake et Bella surtout quand le shérif va s'en mêler, tu as raison. Leah et Paul commence à panser leurs plaies mais il y a encore du chemin pour eux aussi…

**Lililoo : **Après 18 chapitres de mise en bouche, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette suite.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19: Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

A peine le seuil de ma maison franchi, je me précipitai pour me servir un verre de whisky. Ensuite seulement, je pus ôter mes affaires et allai m'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Face à la télé éteinte, je repensai à ma discussion avec Bella.

_**Flashback**_

Une heure et demie plus tôt chez Bella…

_-Oui mais avant j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe entre le Dr Black et toi ?_

_Elle changea de couleur. Le doute que j'avais se confirma à mon grand damne. Je me redressai comme un ressort._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? M'égosillai-je._

_Elle ne répondit pas._

_-Il est marié enfin ! Continuai-je, catastrophé._

_-Il va divorcer, se défendit-elle._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? _

_-Il me l'a dit._

_-Et tu le crois ? Lui demandai-je, effaré._

_-Oui._

_-Tu crois vraiment quelqu'un qui s'engage dans une relation alors qu'il est encore engagé ailleurs ? Lui assénai-je brutalement._

_Elle se crispa._

_-Ils sont séparés, se justifia-t-elle._

_-Ça ne change rien ! Tu ne peux pas t'investir dans un truc pareil, en plus il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi !_

_-Il n'a que trente ans ! Et je me fiche bien de notre écart d'âge de toute façon ! _

_-Tu ne devrais pas! Insistai-je, stressé. _

_-Tu ne le connais pas, arrête de porter un jugement hâtif !_

_-Je connais suffisamment de choses le concernant. Il fait tourner la tête de toutes les filles du coin et il me parait bien impulsif et peu fiable. _

_Elle s'emporta. _

_-Tu te bases sur quoi pour faire cette affirmation ?_

_-Mon instinct. Quand je suis passé le voir cette après-midi, il a mal réagi quand je lui ai dit que c'était ton ex petit-ami qui m'avait donné l'info. Sans compter qu'il t'a mentionnée dans la conversation car au départ il pensait que c'était toi qui m'en avait parlé. Et ça aussi ça avait l'air de le contrarier._

_Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Je m'inquiétai : elle paraissait vraiment attachée à cet homme. C'était très bizarre d'imaginer une idylle entre lui et ma fille, je le connaissais depuis quelques années. J'étais même allé le voir pour des petits soucis de santé. Et maintenant, il passait du statut d'homme respectable à celui d'homme volage._

_-Bella, soupirai-je. Tu dois mettre un terme à cette relation. _

_Elle me fixa avec cet air que je lui connaissais : un air têtu et déterminé. _

_-Sois raisonnable._

_-…_

_-Je sais bien que tu as du mal à me parler de ta vie affective mais cette fois je suis vraiment inquiet._

_-Ne le sois pas._

_-Tu t'engages dans un truc dangereux._

_Elle baissa les yeux et se détourna._

_-Je le sais papa, mais c'est trop tard : je l'aime tellement qu'il m'est inconcevable de vivre sans lui._

_-Tu l'aimes ? Rétorquai-je un brin moqueur, ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu le connais à peine._

_Elle me désintégra du regard, me rappelant sa mère._

_-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux jamais rien te dire ! Tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux, tu cherches toujours à diriger ma vie._

_-C'est parce que c'est mon rôle de t'éviter de reproduire les même erreurs que les miennes._

_Elle se braqua._

_-Non ! Ton rôle est de me soutenir dans mes choix quels qu'ils soient._

_-Non ! Persistai-je, mon rôle est de te guider._

_-Ça ne rime à rien papa, soupira-t-elle._

_-Bella, pourquoi tu persistes ?_

_-Je ne veux pas le perdre papa, je ne veux pas ! Tu entends ! Je refuse qu'il m'abandonne !_

_Ebranlé par ses paroles, je la regardai sans comprendre._

_-T'abandonnes ?_

_Elle devint plus pâle encore, son regard se fit désespéré. Elle quitta la pièce brusquement. Je réfléchis à toute allure pendant quelques minutes et partis ensuite à sa recherche. Elle était dans sa cuisine, se préparant à manger. Je la regardai faire, ne sachant comment l'aborder. Après dix minutes de silence lourd, je lui posai la question._

_-Il veut déjà te quitter ?_

_Ses épaules s'affaissèrent._

_-Je vais aller lui filer une bonne trempe, m'énervai-je._

_Je supportais mal de la voir souffrir._

_-Non, ne t'en mêle pas. Il ne veut pas me quitter c'est juste que je m'y prends mal avec lui._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je le pousse sans arrêt pour obtenir ce que je désire._

_Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait._

_-S'il est en plein divorce, ça doit être difficile pour lui, reconnus-je. Quand ta mère est partie avec toi…_

_Je me tus, c'était encore dur d'en parler même maintenant. Elle se tourna vers moi dans l'attente de la suite._

_-Il est incapable de s'engager maintenant Bella. Votre histoire est vouée à l'échec._

_Je la vis s'attrister encore plus. Elle se retourna et reprit le cours de ce qu'elle faisait._

_Que faire? Pensai-je._

_-Tu es venu aussi me parler boulot, changea-t-elle de sujet._

_-On verra ça demain._

_-Je ne sais pas si je viendrai demain, m'avoua-t-elle. Je vais suivre ton conseil et me reposer._

_-On se débrouillera, te bile pas pour ça. _

_Elle morflait déjà beaucoup, elle avait bien droit à une journée de répit. Elle haussa le menton en signe d'assentiment et commença à mettre la table. Elle me servit sa salade de riz. Je la remerciai. Nous dînâmes sans un mot. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Je pris congés juste après. Sur le pas de la porte, je l'examinai, soucieux._

_-Fais attention Bella. Car même si ça s'arrange avec ton prétendant, le trio Masen, Black et toi ça ne pourra pas fonctionner. _

_-Il le faudra bien._

_**Fin du flashback**_

J'allumai finalement la télé. J'étais mal parce que je me demandai pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas informé tout de suite des éléments reçus par le Dr Black. Pourquoi elle en avait parlé à son ex ? Pourquoi celui-ci était venu m'en parler ? Tout ce petit jeu entre eux trois allait mal tourner. Et elle ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenue.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Loin du loup, je me sentis moins enragé. Je conduisis rapidement en direction du poste de Police mais on m'avisa que le chef Swan était déjà parti. Je fis un détour chez lui mais il n'était pas là. Je me rendis chez Carlisle et lui demandai conseil.

-Laisse faire la Police, confirma-t-il.

-La Police ne fera rien pour moi.

-Mais si, sois patient. Tu ne dois pas te faire justice toi-même. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis avant de revenir à Forks.

Contrarié, je contractai ma mâchoire.

-Ne pas me venger.

-Oui c'était ma condition.

-Et si j'allais juste vite fait m'entretenir avec Sarah ?

-Non ! Laisse-là en dehors de ça !

-Mais elle sait...

-Non ! Me coupa-t-il. Elle souffre déjà énormément de cette situation d'après ce que tu m'as dit, laisse la Police régler ça.

Contrarié, j'allai encore contester mais il était évident qu'il avait raison. Pourtant mon envie d'aller la persécuter était intense.

-Edward, je sais que c'est dur, je connais cette colère qui te ronge mais ne la laisse pas te diriger.

Facile à dire ! Je préférai m'éloigner et le laisser là sans un mot quand il m'interpella :

-J'ai discuté avec Rosalie.

Je le sondai, il resta de marbre. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

-Elle a réussi à te berner de nouveau Carlisle.

Ses traits s'assombrirent.

-Edward, je veux que tu cesses de l'importuner. Elle est fragile et a besoin d'attention, pas d'être espionnée.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas comme elle le souhaiterait. Alors au lieu d'entretenir ses illusions, tu devrais lui dire carrément ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle. Sinon elle va continuer à se bercer d'illusion et la chute risque d'être brutale.

« Tiens, j'aurais pu dire la même chose au Dr Black » pensai-je avec amertume.

Il préféra couper court. Lui qui, d'ordinaire était si clairvoyant, se montrait borné et aveugle en ce qui la concernait.

Je montai à l'étage.

Victoria continuai lentement mais sûrement sa transformation. Je me plaçai sur le lit près d'elle et l'observai, le feu de la culpabilité brûlant toujours en moi. Je supportais mal de la voir souffrir autant. Je me questionnai quand à la vie qu'elle aurait désormais. Comment allait-elle supporter ce changement ? Avait-elle de la famille ? Des amis ? Un fiancé ? Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle. Son esprit était moins brouillé, certaines bribes de souvenirs me parvinrent mais je ne savais pas comment les interpréter.

Au bout d'une heure près d'elle, je redescendis et mon anxiété fut à son apogée en repensant aux découvertes de Jacob Black concernant ma vie privée. J'étais tellement en rogne contre lui. Il avait le don de me taper sur le système avec son air supérieur, sa maturité factice. Quand j'avais laissé Bella, je savais qu'ils allaient se prendre la tête mais au lieu de me réjouir, cette constatation m'avait rendu furibond. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour la comprendre. J'espérai qu'elle ait enfin mis un terme à tout ça.

Jasper me rejoignit.

-Que t'a dit le loup pour la patrouille de ce soir ?

-Qui te dit que je l'ai vu ?

-Tu es tellement stressé que ça ne peut être qu'à cause de lui.

Pertinent.

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Allons patrouiller de nous-mêmes.

-D'accord !

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre du séjour tout comme lui.

-Quand ma mère sera rentrée chez elle.

Je sortis de la maison, Jasper et Carlisle à ma suite.

Rosalie resta en retrait à l'intérieur, elle m'évitait. Elle ne voulait pas créer un clash de nouveau entre nous de peur que Carlisle s'en mêle et décide de prendre mon parti. Elle était vraiment maligne.

Ma mère se stoppa dès qu'elle m'aperçut. Je lui fis face avec agacement.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici maman, rentre à la maison.

Elle me sourit et me contourna pour continuer à avancer vers la maison. Je lui saisis le bras, elle me lança un regard qui m'incita à la lâcher. Vampire ou pas, elle restait ma mère avec toute l'autorité qui allait avec.

-Vous devriez l'écouter Mme Masen, ajouta Carlisle, toujours très diplomate.

-Appelez-moi Beth, lui répondit-elle avec une évidente envie de lui plaire.

Je me révoltai rien qu'à l'imaginer voulant séduire un homme autre que mon père.

-Merci de votre avis, ajouta-t-elle à son attention, mais je suis juste venue voir la jeune fille qui est chez vous.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je sondai son esprit. Elle se braqua.

-Cesse immédiatement Edward Anthony Masen !

Elle s'inquiétait pour la victime et surtout elle était curieuse de voir de ses propres yeux ce que pouvait donner une transformation.

-C'est gentil de te soucier d'elle. Par contre explique-moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses à sa transformation maman ?

Elle fut muette comme une carpe et reprit sa route vers la maison, je jetai un œil à Carlisle. Il était mitigé.

-Si elle y tient, dit-il finalement. Victoria ne représente pas encore de danger, elle ne risque rien.

Je la suivis donc, et en entrant dans le séjour, Rosalie la dévisagea avec méfiance. Cela ne la toucha même pas, elle la toisa aussi avec méfiance.

-Vous êtes celle qui cause tant de tracas à mon fils ?

-Vous devez confondre avec Bella, répliqua-t-elle avec cynisme.

-Je sais qui est Bella. Mais là je parle bien de vous Rosalie.

Elle se tendit sous le mépris évident qui perçait dans la voix de ma mère. Et oui, elle était mal tombée si elle croyait avoir le dessus sur Beth Masen.

-Venez, elle est là-haut, intervint Carlisle, voulant couper court à toute altercation.

Elle le suivit de bonne grâce, toujours sous son charme. Je restai derrière elle comme une ombre. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt quand elle l'aperçut allongée et si pâle. Elle commença à poser des questions à Carlisle qui prit le temps de lui répondre avec le plus de précision possible. Tous ces faits médicaux m'ennuyaient, je redescendis, prenant soin d'éviter Rosalie. Une demi-heure plus tard, ne les voyant pas redescendre, je remontai et fus frappé par certaines pensées tournoyant dans la chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils sous l'appréhension de ce que j'allais voir. Je fus incapable de réagir en trouvant ma mère dans les bras de Carlisle partageant une douce étreinte et un baiser modéré.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

En quittant Bella, je sus que je ne pouvais rentrer chez mon père, j'avais dépassé le stade de la colère et je ne voulais pas que Nina me voit dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas rester seul non plus, il fallait que ça sorte. Ma seule option était d'aller chez Leah. Je déboulai chez elle alors qu'elle était à table avec son fils, elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur et laissa Noah terminer son repas tout en me poussant vers l'extérieur. Elle comprit vite mon problème et fit de son mieux pour me remettre les idées en place.

-Pose-toi les bonnes questions Jake. Ne laisse pas ta colère t'aveugler.

-Elle me rend dingue !

Oui c'était bien le terme qui convenait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand je crois que ça s'arrange, elle fait un truc qui me déplait !

-Parles-en avec elle alors.

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de me tester, elle veut des choses que je suis incapable de lui donner pour l'instant.

-Et tu crois qu'elle a tord de vouloir des réponses ? La défendit-elle vu le ton qu'elle adoptait.

-Sa manière n'est pas la bonne, je ne veux plus qu'on me reproche des choses dans tous les sens, je ne veux plus me sentir comme un moins que rien…

-Dis le lui bon sang Jake !

-J'arrive pas à lui parler, lui avouai-je.

-T'arrives pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Je me tus conscient qu'elle était dans le vrai.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

-De me planter, encore.

-Si t'essais pas tu ne sauras pas, arrête de jouer ta victime !

Je grognai, elle était toujours aussi brutale.

-Ok, temporisa-t-elle, ta femme t'a fait voir la misère mais tourne la page, merde, elle ne t'aime plus !

Grosse claque ! Merci Leah.

-Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler, soufflai-je avec amertume.

-Je comprends que tu puisses encore l'aimer mais c'est fini vous deux, tu dois l'accepter et laisser tes sentiments pour Bella prendre le dessus.

-Je ne suis pas sûr…

-Pas sûr de quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle. De l'aimer ? T'en es pas loin et elle, elle t'aime comme si tu étais le Messie. Elle accepte le loup que tu es et elle accepte aussi beaucoup d'autres choses juste pour être avec toi, j'en aurais pas fait la moitié !

J'étais incapable de réfléchir calmement, d'assimiler ses paroles qui semblaient pourtant sensées.

-Rentre chez toi et après une bonne nuit de sommeil tu la rappelles.

-Pour qu'on se dispute encore ? Non, c'est terminé.

Je la laissai là, et repartis vers ma voiture.

-Jake attend !

Je continuai, elle me rattrapa.

-Ce soir, je vais patrouiller avec Embry, tu iras demain avec Quil, on va se relayer par groupe de deux.

J'acquiesçai et repartis en me demandant pourquoi Embry ne voulait pas faire équipe avec moi. L'autre iceberg avait-il raison ? Est-ce que mon caractère était si pénible que je faisais souffrir tout le monde ?

Je trouvais Nina et mon père en train de diner, je me joignis à eux. Ils me dévisagèrent sans un mot. Je ne pus que les gratifier d'un maigre sourire d'excuse. J'avais l'estomac noué, néanmoins je m'obligeai à manger. En sortant de table, je vins vers Nina qui était partie se préparer pour la nuit avec son grand-père. Il me laissa avec elle, je fis preuve de diplomatie pour lui parler. Je me mis à la même hauteur qu'elle et la fixai droit dans les yeux. Elle fit sa grande en m'écoutant attentivement mais je voyais bien qu'elle était toujours triste. Elle me fit quand même un câlin.

-J'aime pas quand tu cris papa, j'aime pas quand tu es triste.

Je ne sus que lui répondre. Avais-je l'air si mal ? Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je lui fis un bisou sur le nez.

-Je ne suis pas triste je suis juste fatigué c'est tout.

Peu convaincue elle acquiesça cependant.

-Je dois te dire autre chose ma puce.

Elle attendit, curieuse.

-Dimanche je te ramène chez maman.

Elle parut contente.

-C'est quand dimanche ?

-Dans trois jours, tu vas dormir ici encore trois nuits et ensuite tu rentres à la maison.

-Je vais voir maman, je vais aller à l'école. Chouette !

Puis elle s'assombrit.

-Mais qui va rester avec papi ?

Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris, elle s'était attachée à lui tellement vite.

-Ne te préoccupes pas de ça, je t'emmènerai le voir chaque mercredi, lui promis-je. Si maman est d'accord.

Et en espérant qu'elle ne t'emmène pas loin de nous trop rapidement.

-Et Bella ?

-Quoi Bella ?

-Je vais la voir quand ?

-Heu…

-Nina, entendis-je mon père l'appeler.

-Oui papi !

Elle s'élança vers le salon à sa recherche. Je la suivis, encore sous le choc de sa demande.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais venir me souhaiter une bonne nuit, se plaignit-il faussement.

-Mais si, rigola-t-elle.

Elle grimpa sur ses genoux et lui enserra le cou.

-Bonne nuit papi, fait de beaux rêves et couche pas trop tard.

-Bien chef, à vos ordres !

-Mais je suis pas ton chef, tu dis des bêtises, pouffa-t-elle.

-Allez viens Nina, je vais te lire une histoire, lui annonçai-je.

Elle fonça dans la chambre, plongea dans son lit et m'écouta avec attention, son doudou contre elle et sa tétine dans la bouche. C'était un rituel important pour elle qui la conditionnait pour la nuit. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas dû faire de sieste cet après-midi pour se coucher si tôt. Je partis dans le salon, mon père regardait le journal télévisé.

- Elle dort ?

-Oui.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? S'enquit-il voyant que je tergiversais non loin de lui.

-Linda sort de l'hôpital samedi, je lui ramène Nina dimanche.

Il ne dit rien mais ce ne fut pas la peine, c'était marqué sur son visage. Il était abattu.

-Papa…

Il me tourna le dos. Je compris qu'il voulait être seul et le laissai donc. Je sortis sur le perron prendre l'air, j'étais fatigué aussi, j'allais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Un mouvement au loin m'alerta. Je plissai les yeux et aperçus Bella. Un flot d'émotions me brouillèrent la tête.

Que faisait-elle là en pleine nuit et seule ? Je me dirigeai vers elle avec appréhension, redoutant une énième confrontation. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Je finis par me rendre compte que notre histoire n'était qu'une illusion et lui en fis part. Sur le coup, elle sembla ne pas réagir. Et puis elle murmura quelque chose qui me retourna le cœur :

-Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais plus tomber.

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? J'étais désorienté, j'avais un trop plein d'émotions, un trop plein d'amertume.

-Edward avait raison, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Je serrai les poings, revenant brutalement sur Terre.

-Je t'ai prévenu Bella, évite de me tester comme ça.

-Je ne te teste pas, c'est la pure vérité ! Il m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de fiable et que j'allai me manger.

-Et t'as besoin de son avis pour décider de tes actions ?

-La preuve que non ! Mais s'il m'avait dit que tu étais un lâche…

La rage arriva comme un raz de marée. Je tremblai si fort que je crus que j'allais muter dans la seconde. Mais en fait ce fut le contraire, j'étais si bouleversé que ça me coupa toutes mes facultés. Je poussai un grognement féroce tandis que je la voyais avancer vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et m'observa, d'un œil dur.

-Quand tu as muté ça n'a rien changé pour moi, continua-t-elle avec détermination, je me suis adaptée à la situation et j'ai été discrète comme tu le voulais. Mais tu changes d'avis comme de chemise ! Je ne sais plus comment me comporter. J'ai peur d'être moi-même, tu refuses de t'impliquer, je te fais peur à vouloir tout savoir de ta vie et tu me le fais payer. Tu voulais que je me contente des rares élans d'affection que tu daignais me donner et tu m'as cachée comme une maitresse dont tu avais honte ! Tu t'es servi de moi, ni plus ni moins et maintenant tu me jettes comme un objet qui est devenu trop encombrant !

Sa voix se cassa. Ses paroles dures en furent que plus douloureuses. Complètement déboussolé par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je préférai me taire. J'avais besoin d'y repenser au calme. Elle voulut continuer mais les phares d'une voiture la stoppèrent. Je plissai les yeux pour savoir c'était qui. Leah sortit de la voiture et arriva vers moi en courant. Elle était bouleversée.

-Jake, vient vite ! C'est Paul.

Coup de stress, je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Je me tournai vers Bella.

-Tu ne rentres pas seule, attend-moi ici !

-Non, je viens avec vous !

Agacé, je l'en empêchai pas cependant car j'étais trop stressé pour m'opposer à elle de nouveau.

-On te suit Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Après le départ de Jake, j'étais retournée manger avec mon petit bonhomme. Je pensai à mon ami, comment allait-il supporter sa confrontation avec Bella ? Elle avait un sacré caractère mais elle l'aimait je pense suffisamment pour mettre sa fierté de côté et l'écouter. Encore fallait-il que Jake fasse aussi preuve d'un peu de bonne foi. Il était tellement colérique quand il était arrivé tout à l'heure, ça prouvait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'une histoire de sexe entre eux deux. Je pris mon portable et appelai Bella pour lui demander de passer le voir. Elle accepta, je me sentis plus sereine : ça allait s'arranger.

Noah me demanda de sortir de table.

-D'accord, tu peux jouer un peu au jeu de papa mais pas longtemps.

Il sauta partout car il était rare que je lui fasse cette fleur. Mon humeur était quand même à la joie malgré les derniers évènements, j'avais retrouvé Paul. En tout cas partiellement. Nous avions encore des choses à régler mais la distance entre nous s'était résorbée. Je me demandai comment ça se passait avec Sam. J'eus comme un nœud à l'estomac. Je ne lui avais pas dit clairement que Sam m'avait agressée mais il avait semblé le comprendre. Il avait pris ma défense et allait rétablir mon honneur. Cette image me fit sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa protection, j'étais une Protectrice. Mais en tant que sa femme, j'appréciai qu'il veuille me défendre. C'était sa façon aussi de me montrer son amour. Je me levai et débarrassai.

Il était déjà vingt-heures trente. Que faisait-il ? Je surveillai Noah qui s'éclatait sur la Xbox et eus envie de jeter un œil sur mon album de mariage. Je feuilletai celui-ci avec nostalgie, regrettant un peu cette période. J'étais enceinte de cinq mois sur les photos. Ma robe blanc cassé était sobre, sans fioritures et bien ajustée. Mes parents et ma belle-mère nous entouraient sur la photo principale. Il y avait aussi mon frère Seth. Il était parti loin de nous depuis, supportant mal de vivre avec notre père. Il me manquait beaucoup mais j'évitais de mentionner son nom surtout en présence de mes parents. Il m'appelait de temps à autre pour me donner des nouvelles. Je ne lui avais pas parlé des gènes modificateurs que nous avions, espérant qu'il ne soit jamais mêlé à tout ça. Je voulais le préserver, c'était mon petit frère.

Nous formions une famille unie en dehors de ça, j'avais invité Jake pour le mariage mais il n'était pas venu. Paul s'en était réjoui, il y avait toujours eu une certaine rivalité entre eux. Il faut dire qu'au lycée j'avais craqué sur Jake et Paul le savait mais comme Jake n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarquer, j'avais pas insisté. Paul avait alors tenté sa chance, j'avais résisté car je ne nous trouvais aucuns points communs et qu'il avait collectionné des filles avant moi. Mais sa ténacité avait eu raison de ma carapace et au final je m'étais rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si frivole que ça et qu'il ne voyait vraiment plus que par moi. Après un an d'idylle, nous avions eu une longue rupture pendant laquelle il avait recommencé à papillonner.

J'étais partie poursuivre mes études à Port Angeles, je me rappelais même quand j'avais rencontré Jake par hasard un soir après les cours et il m'avait invité chez lui à boire un verre. Ce fut à cette occasion que je rencontrai sa compagne qui n'était pas encore sa femme et que je la détestai dans la foulée. Ce fut l'unique fois où je le vis pendant cette période. Mon diplôme en poche, j'étais revenue chez mes parents à La Push. J'avais trouvé du travail dans une revue de presse en tant que rédactrice. J'aimais mon boulot mais je me sentais un peu seule au quotidien. Et là, comme par magie, Paul était revenu dans ma vie. Je me suis retrouvée enceinte après quelques mois et il a fait sa demande. J'ai cessé de travailler quand Noah est né.

Il m'était arrivé de repenser à Jake. Il était resté mon ami et depuis cela n'avait pas changé même quand il était parti loin de la réserve avec sa bimbo. J'espérais juste qu'à un moment ou un autre il retrouverait ses esprits et rentrerait près de nous. Le miracle s'était produit il y a peu. Et ça aussi, Paul l'avait mal digéré. Il faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots.

Je pris mon portable et l'appelai. Aucune réponse. J'insistai, de plus en plus inquiète. J'appelai alors Andrea, ma belle-mère. Elle s'inquiéta aussi.

-J'arrive, m'annonça-t-elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était là. Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé. Partagée entre sa colère contre Sam, sa fierté pour son fils et son anxiété pour son absence prolongée, elle me demanda d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. Je lui confiai donc mon fils qui ne me jeta même pas un œil quand je franchis le seuil, les yeux fixés sur la télé. J'entendis Andrea l'interpeller pour aller prendre son bain en même temps que je me déshabillai.

Je mutai et partis à la recherche de mon mari. J'ignorais où vivait Sam, je furetai donc à la recherche d'indices me menant jusque chez lui. Après vingt minutes, je retrouvai leur trace hors de la réserve. Je fis donc attention. J'entendis comme un gémissement qui me guida, je tombai sur eux moins de deux minutes plus tard. Nous étions à l'abri des regards dans une rue peu éclairée, loin des habitations. Sam essayait de soutenir Paul qui le repoussait constamment. Il était blessé à l'abdomen ! Je me sentis oppressée en voyant tout ce sang. J'apparus devant eux en grognant contre Sam, celui-ci, bien amoché aussi, eut un moment d'arrêt, un peu effrayé. Paul eut comme un sourire dû à l'attitude de Sam sûrement.

-C'était un accident, se justifia Sam visiblement stressé.

-T'as peur d'elle maintenant, remarqua Paul, t'es vraiment qu'un…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, se pliant sous la douleur. Je m'approchai de lui et poussai Sam d'un coup d'échine. Il s'affala au sol avec un bruit sourd. J'examinai Paul sous toutes les coutures, une plainte sortit de ma gueule.

-T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Mes yeux brillèrent sous l'émotion, je me penchai dans sa direction, osant poser ma tête imposante conte sa joue.

-C'est pas le bon moment pour des câlins mon chou, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix un peu rocailleuse.

Je me redressai, observant son visage qui exprimait beaucoup de tendresse malgré la douleur. Il passa sa main sur mon pelage comme pour me caresser la joue. Si j'avais pu ronronner, je l'aurais fait.

-C'est pas normal, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers Sam qui avait l'air dégoûté et il fit un bond quand je sautai sur lui, s'affalant de nouveau au sol.

-Leah, ramène-moi à la maison, intervint Paul, visiblement affaibli.

Avec difficulté, j'abandonnai l'idée de trucider Sam et le laissai sur le carreau. Je m'agenouillai pour que Paul grimpe sur mon dos, ce ne fut pas simple mais il y parvint. Nous partîmes sans un regard en arrière. Je fis aussi vite que possible en surveillant bien qu'il ne tombe pas. Arrivés devant la maison, je poussai un léger cri afin d'alerter ma belle-mère. Andrea sortit rapidement. Elle blêmit en voyant son fils sur mon dos mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle l'aida à descendre et le fit entrer dans la maison.

Je grognai, inquiète que Noah voie son père blessé.

-Noah est au lit, m'expliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait compris. Ça devrait aller.

Je passai par derrière rapidement, repris forme humaine et entrai par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me changer en deux secondes chrono. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, j'étais présentable. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit avec précaution. Il s'allongea, le visage en sueur, les lèvres serrées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Lui demandai-je, emplie de culpabilité.

-On s'est un peu pris la gueule et il m'a planté avec son canif, l'enfoiré !

-Je vais le tuer !

-Leah ! Me rappela à l'ordre Andrea. Va chercher Jacob, Paul a besoin de soins immédiatement.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Il me saisit la main me coupant dans mon élan.

-T'es la meilleure.

Touchée, je me penchai et l'embrassai chastement, n'osant rien de plus devant sa mère.

-Je fais vite.

Je pris ma voiture et rejoignis la maison de Jake en cinq minutes. Il était là avec Bella, ils discutaient. Tant pis, je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre. C'était tendu entre eux mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Jacob alla prévenir son père du problème avec le mari de Leah. Il revint ensuite rapidement avec sa mallette. Je pris place à côté de lui dans sa voiture. Il démarra sans un mot. En cinq minutes nous étions chez Leah. Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison. Je fis alors la connaissance de la belle-mère et du mari de Leah. Le voyant si affaiblit, ça me rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Jacob nous demanda de quitter la chambre, il avait besoin de place et de calme. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans le séjour, agacées de devoir attendre. Je les observai, elles avaient vraiment très peur. Je les comprenais. Le petit Noah arriva, sûrement alerté par le bruit de notre arrivée. Sa mère le prit à part et lui expliqua le problème de façon atténuée. Il réclama son père, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait attendre tout comme nous.

Noah retourna dans sa chambre, attristé. Je demandai à Leah de me relater les faits : on était flic ou on ne l'était pas !

-Je le convoquerai au poste pour l'interroger. Il faut savoir si c'est vraiment un accident ou pas.

-Je ne crois pas à l'accident, rétorqua Andrea.

-Et si effectivement ce n'est pas un accident ? Rajouta Leah.

-Il devra répondre de ses actes, affirmai-je.

Elle sembla soulagée.

-Tu avais raison Bella, Sam a tout inventé. Il a voulu monter Paul contre moi en lui disant que c'était moi qui lui avais fait des avances.

Choquée, je secouai la tête.

-Nous nous sommes expliqués quand il est rentré du boulot ce soir, ça n'a pas été facile mais au moins nous avons pu mettre certaines choses à plat.

-Que faisait-il avec Sam alors ?

-Il a été lui mettre une raclée, intervint sa belle-mère. Je reconnais bien la mon fils.

Elle eut un léger sourire qu'elle partagea avec Leah.

-Je vais me faire du thé, nous annonça Andrea, vous en voulez ?

Leah et moi déclinâmes l'offre. Elle s'en alla en cuisine. Leah me fixa alors avec insistance.

-Quoi ? La questionnai-je.

-Merci Bella, merci pour ton soutien et tes conseils de ce midi. Tu avais visé juste avec Sam.

Je rosis un peu, gênée.

-Tu crois que Jacob va pouvoir soigner sa blessure ?

-J'espère, j'ai confiance en Jake.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, avouai-je tristement.

-Vous n'avez pas réussi à vous expliquer ?

-Il m'en veut tellement, mais si je connaissais mieux son passé peut-être que je le comprendrais mieux et que j'arrêterais de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps.

-Ça changerait quoi ?

-Il aurait le temps de se calmer, de dormir un peu et de réfléchir à tête reposée.

-Il veut me quitter, lâchai-je avec amertume.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne le pense pas.

-Si ! Il le pensait. Je lui ai dit qu'il était lâche.

-Bella, soupira-t-elle.

-Il ne veut pas admettre ses erreurs, me plaignis-je.

-Et toi ? Tu les as admis ?

Je me tus, contrariée.

-Vous êtes à cran tous les deux, me fit-elle remarquer. Rentre chez toi et tu y verras plus clair demain.

J'étais fatiguée, elle avait raison. J'opinai de la tête.

-Je te ramène.

-Merci.

Elle alla prévenir sa belle-mère de son départ. Je frappai à la porte de la chambre.

-Oui ?

Dans l'entrebâillement, je passai ma tête. Jacob était en train de suturer Paul. Celui-ci semblait endormi. Il se tourna vers moi, interrogateur.

-Je rentre, Leah me ramène.

-J'ai bientôt fini, attend-moi.

Surprise, j'hésitai. Je pensais qu'il serait soulagé de mon départ.

-Attend-moi Bella, insista-t-il.

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif et refermai la porte, perplexe. Je retournai vers Leah et lui annonçai que finalement je restais suite à la demande de Jacob.

Après dix minutes, il sortit de la chambre, soucieux.

-T'as pas réussi à le soigner ? S'exclama Leah.

-Si mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Il a beaucoup de fièvre.

-Sa blessure s'est infectée ?

-Non, c'est très brutal et c'est monté très vite.

Leah posa sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ça y est ! Constata-t-elle.

-Je le crois aussi, il faut le surveiller cette nuit. Je t'ai quand même laissé des antalgiques pour la nuit et des antibiotiques pour demain matin. Je passerai demain avant le début de mes visites.

Elle le remercia dans une étreinte qu'il lui rendit. Ses traits étaient brusquement plus sereins. Un accès de jalousie me titilla.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis pas loin si besoin, la rassura-t-il.

Il croisa mon regard, je détournai le mien.

-On te laisse, ajouta-t-il en s'arrachant de ses bras.

-Je vais prévenir Andrea. Je te vois demain.

Elle me salua et s'en alla dans sa cuisine.

Jacob sortit, je le suivis. En chemin vers chez son père, il m'observa à la dérobée.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Je le suis.

-Moi aussi. La journée a été longue et éprouvante.

-Tu m'en vois navrée, dis-je un brin sarcastique.

-Je parlais aussi pour toi. J'avais un peu oublié tout ce que tu as vécu ces dernières heures, j'aurais dû être plus conciliant.

-…

-Reste dormir à la maison.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je serai plus rassuré.

-Sois franc pour une fois.

-Tu crois que je passe mon temps à te mener en bateau ?

-Je ne sais plus trop…tout à l'heure tu voulais…

-Je sais ce que je t'ai dit et je m'en excuse. J'étais très en colère.

-Tu ne l'es plus ?

-J'ai eu le temps d'y penser en soignant Paul. Il y a des choses que je devais entendre et tu as raison sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Je t'ai promis de ne plus t'abandonner.

Tandis que mon cœur dansait la samba, je lui ordonnai de cesser de se leurrer.

-Ne te sens pas obligé.

-Reste s'il te plait. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

Il était sérieux, je voulais lutter mais comment lui dire non ?

-Ok, fis-je d'un ton neutre.

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre. Je fis comme chez moi et passai par la salle de bain avant d'aller me coucher dans la chambre de ses sœurs. Il me fit signe et alla lui aussi dormir. J'étais claquée pourtant le sommeil se fit attendre. J'étais stressée, j'avais la tête remplie de trucs atroces. Mon esprit dériva vers d'autres problèmes. Je me posai beaucoup de questions, pesant le pour et le contre mais au final, une seule chose comptait à mes yeux : lui.

Je me redressai promptement et allai dans sa chambre. Nina dormait à poings fermés tout comme lui. Je me glissai à ses côtés, le contemplant à loisirs. Mes angoisses disparurent, je me retrouvais enveloppée de bien-être. J'osai lui voler un baiser faute d'avoir plus, c'était mieux que rien. Je me laissai encore quelques minutes avant de retourner me coucher, profitant de sa chaleur pour me détendre. Me détendre et fermer un peu les yeux…

* * *

><p><strong>POV VICTORIA SUTHERLAND<strong>

J'étais dans un abîme sans nom. C'était effarant de souffrir autant. Je ne croyais même pas cela possible. Les pires scènes de tortures me paraissaient comme une ballade de santé à coté de ce que je ressentais. Mais qu'est-ce que je ressentais au juste à part l'impression de me faire immoler vivante et de me faire marquer au fer rouge ? Qu'est-ce qui provoquait ça ? Et pourquoi personne autour de moi ne faisait rien ? Il n'y avait donc aucune médecine pour me soulager ? J'avais bien compris que l'un d'entre eux était médecin. Je voulais qu'on m'aide mais comment m'exprimer alors que chaque parcelle de cellule de mon visage était comme à vif (comme si on m'avait dépecée). J'ouvrais parfois les yeux, espérant je ne sais quoi mais je les refermais vite préférant rester dans le noir car ce noir était moins angoissant.

Quand j'avais été déplacé la première fois, déplacée et malmenée, j'avais eu la sensation que mes veines transportaient de l'acide, j'avais tenté de me révolter mais mon être n'avait pas supporté cette agonie brutale. Mon corps s'était mis à lutter contre ce qui tentait de le détruire provoquant des spasmes abominables. La deuxième fois que l'on m'avait déplacée, ce fut avec douceur mais cela ne changea rien. Je reconnus l'ami de Bella par sa voix. Une voix si particulière. Au contact de son corps glacial, j'avais énormément souffert du choc thermique. J'étais ensuite arrivée sur une surface plane, cette surface n'était rien d'autre qu'un lit. On était bien dans un lit normalement mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Cette surface accentuait ma souffrance rien qu'au contact du matelas sous mon corps.

Il y avait des voix, elles étaient rassurantes, calmes ou parfois indifférentes. Même quand la pièce était vide je les entendais. Il y avait comme de la culpabilité chez l'ami de Bella, de la tristesse. Pourquoi tant de passage là où je me trouvai ? Mais où étais-je ? Dans une maison, celle de l'ami… son nom…Edward je crois. Il me prit la main, son corps n'était plus glacé. Ce contact à peine tiède me remua les entrailles. Il me demandait de patienter mais que voulait-il que j'attende ? Et encore combien de temps ? Il semblait trouver ça normal, cette constatation me rendit vulnérable, ne sachant plus vers qui me tourner.

Je voulus être en colère mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Au lieu de ça je décidai de tenir bon, de m'accrocher à l'espoir du mieux qu'Edward m'avait fait miroitée. Mon esprit retrouva progressivement ses facultés tandis que j'acceptai de me laisser ronger par les flammes. L'image de Bella se présenta brutalement.

Où était-elle ? Subissait-elle elle aussi cette descente aux enfers ?

Mais après des minutes interminables, des heures interminables… ce pourrait-il que ce soit des jours ? Non impossible ! Je compris que ce serait bientôt fini quand la douleur amorça une lente ascension en direction du seul organe qui luttait avec désespoir. Mon cœur s'acharnait, battant dangereusement trop vite. Mon cœur allait lâcher, constatai-je avec effroi. J'aurais dû en être soulagée mais je fus prise d'une profonde angoisse. Edward s'était trompé, il n'avait pas de mieux en vu. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Je ne voulais pas me retrouver sur une table de la morgue et être disséquée. Que m'était-il arrivé à la fin? L'image du mastodonte aux dents aiguisées me traversa l'esprit puis s'effaça sous une nouvelle vague d'angoisse.

Mon cerveau m'inonda d'images retraçant ma vie en long et en large. Je les savourai dans la mesure du possible, incapable de verser une larme à croire que mes glandes lacrymales avaient cessé de fonctionner. Tout doucement les images s'estompèrent, laissant place à un grand vide. J'entendis alors les conversations de plus en plus nettement. Une chose me troubla. Il n'y avait aucun battement de cœur nulle part. Je commençai à me questionner mais je n'avais pas de conclusions plausibles. Des millénaires plus tard, je perçus enfin le bruit d'un cœur autre que le mien. Le médecin entra avec une femme. Ils entamèrent une conversation médicale fort passionnante qui me mit enfin sur la voie. J'aurais dû être abasourdi mais j'étais fascinée. Fascinée et pressée…

Leur conversation dévia rapidement, me laissant presque sceptique. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas franchement ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence ?

Il était réservé, elle se fit alors conquérante et prit les devant. Je l'admirai pour cette audace. Et lui pour quelqu'un de réticent, il avait vite cédé. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement dont je fus jalouse. De ma vie je n'avais eu de telles sensations d'extase !

Je fus brusquement alarmée par la frénésie de mon cœur tandis que le reste de mon corps se remettait doucement de l'effroyable transformation. Le venin contaminait ce qui était encore vivant, se délectant de ma douleur qui avait pris des proportions phénoménales, au-delà des mots, se dirigeant inexorablement vers ma poitrine. Une poitrine en incandescence. Je crispai mes mains et poussai un long hurlement qui me fendit le cœur. J'expectorai mon dernier souffle saccadé comme les battements de mon cœur en mutation.

Il eut de l'agitation lors cet organe si précieux se tut me libérant de ma souffrance.

-Carlisle ! Entendis-je. Elle est réveillée.


	20. Les règles à respecter

Relecture Brynamon.

Petite précision, j'ai modifié le POV de Victoria dans le chapitre précédent suite à une agression verbale de ma sœur qui m'a dit que sa transformation était nullissime. Jetez y un œil au cas où vous l'auriez loupé, cela n'a vraiment plus rien à voir !

_(Réponse de Brynamon : Je n'ai pas dit que c'était nullissime, juste que ca laissait à désirer !^^)_

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : Tu sais déjà !^^

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20 : Les règles à respecter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Dès que j'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Victoria, ma mère et Carlisle en plein examen buccal se séparèrent brusquement. Le premier choc passé, je grondai sauvagement. Carlisle tenta une explication ce qui accentua ma colère. Ma mère se positionna devant lui me défiant te tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as osé, dis-je d'un ton trop calme.

En fait j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Jasper entra dans la pièce, demandant ce qui se passait.

-Et tu te caches derrière ma mère, continuai-je en ignorant Jasper.

Carlisle fut piqué au vif et s'avança en la contournant. J'en profitai pour fondre sur lui, il encaissa le choc sans broncher et l'élan de mon attaque nous projeta à travers la baie vitrée. Le balcon freina notre course sous les cris de ma mère. Les ondes de Jasper firent leur effet, ce qui me contraria de plus belle. Tant pis, je trouverai bien un moment où il ne serait pas là pour me venger. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Carlisle, cherchant à comprendre son geste si indécent.

-Ce n'était pas prémédité, se justifia-t-il comme s'il m'avait entendu.

Il se redressa en frotta ses habits emplis de bris de verre. Ma mère était déjà auprès de lui, je la repoussai dans la chambre de peur qu'elle ne se blesse. Elle protesta et mon emprise se resserra sur son bras.

-Tu me fais mal Edward !

Je la relâchai et m'excusai, mortifié, en voyant déjà sa peau se marquer. Les émotions dans cette pièce étaient à son comble.

-Rentre à la maison maman, ta place n'est pas ici, lui expliquai-je.

Elle me toisa comme elle savait si bien le faire.

-Je suis là où j'ai envie d'être.

-Mais je m'en moque ! M'écriai-je de nouveau furibond malgré les efforts de Jasper. Tu risques ta vie ici, et il est hors de question que qui que ce soit ici de non humain pose ses mains sur toi !

Elle s'indigna mais je l'ignorai et fis face à Carlisle qui restait neutre.

-Tu aurais dû te contrôler, lui reprochai-je avec déception.

Il encaissa de nouveau mais il n'était plus si serein, sa carapace se fissurait.

-Tu mérites que je te fasse brûler en enfer, sifflai-je avec dureté.

Il se braqua. Un hurlement abominable nous fit sursauter.

-Carlisle, elle est réveillée, annonça Jasper.

Nous fûmes à l'intérieur en moins de deux. Victoria était debout, visiblement en prise à de colossales angoisses. Je fus saisi par sa beauté à couper le souffle, elle était sublime. Elle nous fixait tour à tour sans un mot. Jasper faisait son possible pour la calmer en ne se concentrant que sur elle. Elle se calma un peu et ses yeux rouges nous détaillèrent avec stupeur et s'arrêta sur moi. Rosalie entra dans la pièce et se figea en la voyant debout.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Me demanda Victoria.

J'avançai vers elle sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de Carlisle. Ma mère s'interposa entre elle et moi. Je la repoussai avec fermeté, elle était trop près de Victoria et surtout j'étais trop en colère pour l'écouter. Je refusai de penser à cette douleur qui me tiraillait de l'avoir vu prendre des risques inconsidérés tout ça pour quoi ? Un peu d'adrénaline ? Elle persista.

-Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête sans penser aux conséquences, fais ce que tu veux après tout tu es libre de te suicider ! Lui assénai-je avec méchanceté. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

Elle blêmit, restant sans voix puis partit se refugier près de Carlisle ce qui finit de me m'horripiler.

-Je vous ramène Beth, lui dit Carlisle en me fixant de façon mécontente.

Elle capitula et le suivit sous le regard méfiant et énervée de Rosalie.

-Jasper je compte sur toi, dit Carlisle.

-Edward, m'interpella de nouveau Victoria d'une voix désemparée.

Je glissai vers elle, elle cligna des yeux sous la surprise.

Je pris ses mains tièdes dans les miennes.

-Tu as mal, je le sais.

-Oui ma gorge me brûle.

-C'est normal, tu as subi une transformation lorsque tu as été attaquée hier.

-Hier ? Mais…

-La transformation a duré plusieurs heures et maintenant tu fais partie des nôtres.

Elle ôta ses mains des miennes d'un coup sec.

-Tu es un vampire toi aussi ?

J'étais surpris qu'elle ait compris si vite.

-J'ai entendu le médecin en parler, répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Sa tête était remplie de questions, des questions d'ordre biologique ou physiologique auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre.

-Carlisle revient, il t'expliquera tout ce que tu souhaites savoir.

Elle resta muette, s'avança vers la glace en pied non loin de l'armoire. Elle posa sa main sur son visage et fixa ses iris longuement, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus la même. Sa main se porta de nouveau à sa gorge réfrénant tout ce à quoi elle pensait.

-J'ai soif.

-Rosalie vas lui chercher ce qu'il faut, dis-je d'un ton abrupt.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Jasper doit rester.

-J'y vais, grogna-t-elle.

-Elle va où ? Me questionna Victoria.

-Te chercher du sang.

Elle ferma les yeux cherchant un moyen de ne pas céder à la panique.

-Jasper est là pour t'aider.

-Je sens ses ondes. Comment fait-il ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, en général ces capacités sont rares.

-Tu en as une ?

-Je lis dans les pensées.

Elle s'interrogea sur ma santé mentale.

-Je vais bien je t'assure. Je ne suis pas fou.

-Wahou, c'est fascinant !

-Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Rosalie revint et lui tendit un gobelet rempli de sang humain acheté par Carlisle. Victoria ne voulait pas savoir d'où cela provenait et se jeta dessus en soupira d'aise sans aucun sentiment de dégoût, il y avait juste un sentiment confus (mélange de culpabilité et de je ne sais quoi) qui persistait. Rosalie quitta rapidement la pièce en proie à une envie intense d'en goûter de nouveau. Jasper aussi avait du mal, il fit son possible pour se contrôler tout comme moi.

-Elle le prend bien, remarqua Jasper.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça moi non plus. Je pensais qu'elle serait comme moi : déchaînée et en colère. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore réalisé ? Soulagée un moment de sa soif, elle réfléchit plus sereinement, se demandant quelles étaient ses capacités.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres questions plus existentielles comme : que vais-je devenir ? Pourquoi moi ? Suis-je un monstre ? M'agaçai-je.

-Edward ! Me réprimanda Jasper.

-Sors de ma tête ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

-C'est impossible.

Elle s'énerva. Ses pensées se brouillèrent.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? M'exclamai-je décontenancé.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'accède plus qu'à des messages codés dans ta tête.

-Hey ! Cria Jasper ! Elle est en train de disparaitre.

Totalement abasourdi, je constatai qu'il avait raison. Elle regarda ses mains qui disparaissaient tout doucement. Elle sourit de façon éblouissante mais j'étais trop choqué pour m'y attarder.

Quand elle disparut complètement, je ne perçus plus rien : ni ses pensées, ni son odeur, ni sa présence.

-Hallucinant ! S'écria Jasper avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Victoria ! Criai-je en tendant la main vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

Je pus la toucher. Elle réapparut, mécontente.

-Elle ne se dématérialise pas, comprit Jasper. Elle brouille juste nos sens, nous donnant l'illusion de ne plus être là.

-Phénoménal, dis-je simplement en la dévisageant avec une admiration non feinte qui lui rendit le sourire.

Oo0oO

Elle passa le reste de la nuit avec Carlisle (sous ma surveillance) qui, comme nous, fut surpris par son self-control. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle ressentait et des informations sur sa vie et sa famille. Elle éluda, trop fascinée par son nouvel état. Elle était curieuse de tout, posant mille et une questions plutôt techniques auxquelles Carlisle s'empressait de répondre. Son esprit cartésien reprenait le dessus, elle voulait des réponses sur certaines choses mais parfois il n'y en avait pas. Elle réclama du sang régulièrement. Carlisle finit par lui expliquer notre mode de vie. Ce qui parut lui déplaire.

-Nous allons devoir partir quelques temps, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous êtes un nouveau-né, vous pouvez déraper à tout moment. Je vais vous apprendre d'abord à chasser les petits animaux.

Elle se redressa

-Non, je ne veux pas de ce régime, je veux partir à la chasse…à l'homme.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je me levai en sursaut, un peu déroutée. Je plissai les yeux pour voir où j'étais. Un mouvement à côté de moi me le rappela. Je m'étais endormie auprès de Jacob. Il faisait encore nuit, quelle heure était-il ? Je sortis du lit avec précaution et surtout avec regret. Je me contraignis à ne pas le contempler une dernière fois et partis en direction de la chambre qui m'était réservée. Je me glissai entre les draps qui étaient glacés. Je m'enroulai au maximum pour avoir chaud de nouveau. Je fis le vide et replongeai dans le sommeil qui se révéla agité.

Il n'était pas loin de sept heures. J'étais réveillée depuis un quart d'heure. J'écoutai le silence de la maison endormie. J'attendais le premier signe de vie avant de me lever. J'évitai de penser aux derniers évènements me concentrant sur ces instants de solitude bienfaitrice. J'entendis soudainement le bruit de la douche. Pourtant je n'avais entendu personne se lever. Je m'extirpai de mon lit et allai faire ma petite enquête. La porte de la chambre des Jacob était ouverte, j'y jetai un œil, il n'était plus dans son lit. Nina dormait toujours. Je partis en cuisine, cherchant de quoi faire le petit-déj. Je m'affairai avec bonne humeur alors que les nuages étaient encore présents mais je refusai d'y penser.

Quand il apparut après vingt bonnes minutes, je me sentis fébrile. Il était tellement beau, je me demandai comment il faisait en si peu de temps pour ressembler à un top model. Je me sentis pas terrible à côté.

-Salut, dit-il avec réserve. Tu as bien dormi ?

Je rosis un peu, repensant à la nuit dernière.

-Très bien. Et toi ?

-Oui, j'ai bien récupéré. Je me sens en meilleure forme. Ça sent bon dit-moi ?

Je me hâtai de le servir.

-C'est bon, je peux le faire, m'interrompit-il dans mes gestes.

-Ça me fait plaisir, dis-je avec sincérité.

-Je m'incline, mais fais attention je risque d'y prendre goût.

Je ne relevai pas trop pressée d'aller me ravaler la façade dans la salle de bain.

-Mange, je reviens tout de suite.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Dans la salle de bain, je me brossai les dents avec vigueur, me passai un coup au visage et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour leur donner une forme. A quoi bon ? C'était peine perdue. Je retournai près de lui ne voulant pas manquer le peu de temps qu'il me restait à passer près de lui.

-Tu as fini ? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

-J'avais vraiment faim, s'excusa-t-il, et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir…

-Bon, tant pis, dis-je déçue.

-Prépares-toi si tu veux que je te pose à ton travail, me proposa-t-il.

-J'ai pris ma journée. Et puis je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'affronter mon père aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui…ton père, soupira-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ne t'en fait pas, le rassurai-je, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'était peine perdue, que je ne voulais pas qu'il intervienne dans ma vie privée.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'écoute. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il avait certaines choses à régler avec moi.

Il se leva.

-Je verrai bien, ajouta-t-il, mais je ne me défilerai pas.

Je l'observai, soucieuse et ravie en même temps.

-Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il.

Il partit dans le séjour. Je le suivis, contrariée qu'il parte déjà. Il prépara ses affaires et sa mallette avec minutie.

-Tu vas voir Leah ?

-Je vais voir Paul, corrigea-t-il.

Il s'arrêta et me fixa avec attention.

-Tu as un problème avec elle ?

-Non…

-Pas convaincant.

-Je n'ai pas à l'être, me défendis-je.

-Tu marques un point mais ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures : Leah est mon amie rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-J'ai bien vu ta réaction hier soir quand elle m'a remercié d'être venu.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi.

Je tiquai.

-D'accord, j'ai peut-être éventuellement été un peu agacée de vous savoir si proches mais j'ai accepté qu'elle soit ton amie.

-Tu parles.

-Ok, avouai-je. Bon tu sais quoi ? J'accepte qu'elle soit ton amie si tu acceptes qu'Edward soit le mien.

-Ça n'a rien à voir et ce n'est définitivement pas possible.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-Je n'ai pas vécu de folle passion avec Leah moi !

-Moi non plus.

-Bella…

-Ok, capitulai-je.

-Tu as le droit d'avoir les amis que tu veux mais ne me demande pas de l'accepter.

-D'accord. Mais il reste un point que je dois éclaircir.

Il croisa ses bras.

-Pas la peine d'être sur la défensive, dis-je en décroisant ses bras. C'est un point à éclaircir à mon sujet.

Intrigué, il attendit la suite.

-J'ai connu Edward alors que j'avais même pas dix-huit ans. Il fut ma première grande passion. Pendant un an j'ai été sur un nuage. Et puis il y a eu la mort de son père et il a changé. Sa mère avait besoin de lui et il a tout fait pour qu'elle ne sombre pas, préférant partir avec elle et mettre un terme à notre histoire.

-Cela correspond à leur arrivée ici à Forks ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi ?

-Il ne voulait pas. Il avait fait son choix et décidé que c'était mieux pour nous.

J'étais un peu amère sans le vouloir.

-Je comprends mieux son attitude, me confia-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Les rares fois où je le voyais, il était comme un homme allant à l'échafaud.

« Oh… » Je fronçai les sourcils.

-J'aurais mieux fait de garder cette info pour moi, répliqua-t-il en me dévisageant.

-Non, non, tu as bien fait. Ça ne change rien. J'ai quand même souffert des mois et des mois de son abandon sans espoir de bonheur. J'ai fait des rencontres après mais il n'y a jamais rien eu de concret, ce qui m'a emmené à croire que plus jamais je ne me sentirais bien. Heureusement j'avais mes études et ma meilleure amie mais le vide persistait.

-Tu étais bien jeune pour penser un truc pareil.

-Jeune mais déjà abimée.

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Et puis je suis tombée sur toi.

Je m'approchai de lui tranquillement. Je levai mes mains et arrangeai sa cravate avec minutie enfin c'est ce que je voulus croire. C'était juste un moyen de me déstresser avant de lui dire certaines choses.

-Au lieu d'y aller prudemment j'ai foncé tête baissé. Tout a été si rapide. Rapide et compliqué. Pourtant je continue de me battre, il est hors de question que je vive sans toi car tu n'as pas idée du bien-être que tu me procures. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais m'enflammer de nouveau mais en fait je me suis carrément embrasée. Je conçois que ça te fasse peur mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je sais que je risque de me perdre dans cette relation mais je ne ferai aucun compromis cette fois car chaque minute près de toi est comme une éternité au Paradis.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le regarder en face. Je continuai de trifouiller sa cravate, attendant une improbable réponse.

-J'aime ta franchise même si elle me prend au dépourvu, se manifesta-t-il enfin. Je suis pas habitué, j'ai vécu auprès de quelqu'un qui ne me disait pas forcement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui me reprochait de ne pas agir en conséquence. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, ces « non-dits » m'ont rendu amer et méfiant. J'ai beaucoup changé et pas en bien.

Je relevai les yeux, plongeant dans les profondeurs de ses iris sombres et tourmentés. Mes mains arrivèrent sur ses épaules.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, contestai-je en buvant ses paroles.

Il m'ouvrait un peu de son cœur, c'était inespéré.

-Non, je ne devenu égoïste, impatient, jaloux et rancunier pour ne citer que les plus flagrants défauts qui me caractérisent maintenant.

-C'est comme ça que tu te vois ?

-C'est comme ça que je suis. Et ma crainte est de voir de la déception dans tes yeux car tu me mets sur un piédestal. Quand tu réaliseras que je ne suis pas cet homme que tu aimes, tu me laisseras sans préavis et ça tu vois…

Il se tut.

-Je n'ai pas des œillères, lui expliquai-je, je vois bien que tu es pénible. Ton humeur est changeante et tu te montres effectivement possessif mais ça n'influe pas sur ce que je ressens pour toi car en dessous il y a un mec honnête, gentil, attentif et soucieux des autres. Sans compter ton sex-appeal si dévastateur.

Je le sentis se détendre, me souriant franchement.

-Ah oui ça c'est important, plaisanta-t-il.

Sous cette nonchalance, il y avait du soulagement. Ce simple sourire me dynamisa. C'était un sourire d'espoir.

-Alors cesse de dresser des barrières entre nous. Ça nous fait du mal et je deviens pénible moi aussi.

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes, cherchant je ne sais quoi au fond de mes yeux.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il en m'enlaçant.

J'enroulai mes bras dans son cou, profitant de cet instant de plénitude pour lui murmurer mon amour pour lui. Il resserra son étreinte, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que la réciprocité était proche. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, son souffle chaud me transcenda, déclenchant un besoin brutale de rapprochement intime.

-Bella…, souffla-t-il provoquant un déferlement incandescent dans le bas de mon ventre.

Il se redressa, je voulus l'embrasser mais il posa ses mains sur mon visage qu'il détailla avec intensité et émerveillement…ou du moins je le perçus comme tel. Il amorça une descente vers ma bouche et m'embrassa avec douceur ce qui était très contradictoire avec ce qu'exprimait son corps pourtant à l'unisson avec le mien. Je le laissai faire mais j'étais à la limite de m'évanouir, supportant difficilement les battements déchainés de mon cœur. Il s'arrêta et posa simplement son front sur le mien. Je n'aurais su dire si j'étais frustrée ou heureuse ou les deux. L'émotion me gagna. Il se détacha de moi brutalement, je ne sus que penser quand une voix me fit sursauter.

-Bella, cria Nina qui se jeta dans mes bras.

Je la réceptionnai de justesse, elle était heureuse de me voir. C'était réciproque quoiqu'inattendue en ce moment si particulier.

-Pourquoi tu as de l'eau dans tes yeux ?

-Je suis heureuse c'est pour ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas saisir la corrélation entre les deux. Je perçus le regard appuyé que me lança son père. Je la redéposai au sol et l'invita à lui dire bonjour. Elle répéta le même scenario en le voyant. Je les laissai seuls.

Je pris ma douche, revivant ces derniers instants. On frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

-Oui.

Je tirai un peu le rideau de douche laissant apparaitre mon visage.

-Ça va toi ?

Je fis celle qui ignorait de quoi il parlait.

-Bien sûr.

Je ne cillai pas sous son regard perçant.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, lui répliquai-je surprise qu'il puisse croire que je lui reprochais l'interruption de ce moment de rapprochement que nous avions eu.

Il parut rassuré.

-Je dois y aller, mon père dort encore.

Il avait l'air soudain soucieux.

-Un problème ?

-Mon père, il est triste parce que Nina rentre dimanche chez sa mère.

-Et toi ? Tu dois être triste aussi.

-Je suis habitué même si je préférerai qu'elle reste avec moi. Mais j'ai un problème bien plus important que quelques jours de séparation.

J'attendis la suite mais il se tut. Je n'insistai pas (hey je faisais des progrès).

-Je fais vite, le rassurai-je. Tu peux y aller, je m'occupe d'elle…et de lui.

-Je rentre tôt cette après-midi, tu m'attends cette fois.

J'opinai de la tête.

-Je serai là.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il se tourna vers moi de nouveau.

-J'aimerais reprendre là où l'on s'est arrêté tout-à-l'heure.

Oo0oO

Billy sortit de sa chambre à peine Jacob parti, à croire qu'il l'évitait. Je m'habillai prestement et sortis de la salle de bain. Il ne sembla pas surpris de me trouver là. Je lui expliquai la situation avec Leah en évitant de parler de ma relation avec son fils. Il était triste, c'était flagrant, cependant Nina lui redonna vite le sourire en tout cas pendant un moment. Je lui proposai de m'occuper de sa petite-fille le temps qu'il déjeuna. Il accepta et j'en profitai pour aider la petite à faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Je la coiffai et elle me coiffa, on s'admira dans le miroir, c'était vraiment super fun. Elle sortit jouer dehors, je restai sur le perron à la surveiller. Billy me rejoignit, sa mélancolie était revenue.

-Je sais que vous êtes triste de son départ mais elle est encore là pendant deux jours, il faut en profiter. Ensuite je suis sûre que Jacob trouvera un moyen de vous l'emmener souvent.

-Sauf quand sa mère l'aura emmenée loin de nous.

-L'emmener ?

-Elle va déménager en Californie avec son nouveau prétendant et je ne crois pas que je pourrai le supporter.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER<strong>

Andrea et moi, nous étions relayées auprès de Paul toute la nuit. Noah avait fait des cauchemars, j'avais tenté de le rassurer comme j'avais pu. Il était inquiet, nous l'étions tous. Embry était parti patrouillé avec Jared qui était enfin complètement des nôtres. Je l'avais rencontré hier soir, ils étaient passés juste après le départ de Jake. Je leur avais expliqué la situation, ils m'avaient souhaité bon courage et étaient partis dans la nuit. J'aurais voulu les aider mais Paul était ma priorité.

Andrea s'était endormie dans le salon. Allongée près de Paul qui semblait plus calme, je le surveillai de près mais sentais le sommeil me gagner de nouveau. Un bruit me réveilla, il faisait jour. Quelle heure était-il ? Mince huit heures et quart !

-Noah…

Je fonçai dans sa chambre, il dormait toujours. Tant pis pas d'école ce matin. Je partis en cuisine et me préparai du café. On frappa à la porte d'entrée.

-Sûrement Jake.

Effectivement, c'était lui. Je me demandai pourquoi il avait fait médecine, il aurait du devenir mannequin. Dès le matin, c'était agaçant, surtout quand on avait la tête de quelqu'un qui rentrait de boite de nuit : échevelée, défraichie, bref pas le top.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose de différent chez lui. Je ne saurai dire ce qui me faisait penser ça mais il n'était plus le même qu'hier.

-Tu me laisses sur le perron ?

-Oh excuse, entre. Je suis un peu dans les vapes.

-Je comprends. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps.

- Viens, je t'accompagne.

Il ne passa pas par quatre chemins et regarda directement la blessure de Paul.

-Elle est déjà cicatrisée. Je vais enlever les fils. Nous avions raison : il est en pleine crise.

J'acquiesçai.

-C'est dur pour lui, le plaignis-je.

-C'était dur pour nous tous. Ne te sens pas coupable, on ne peut qu'attendre.

-Tu sais comme j'aime attendre.

Il sourit.

-Oui je sais.

Il s'affaira. Je me postai vers la fenêtre.

-Ça va avec Bella ?

-Oui, elle est chez moi. On a un peu discuté ce matin.

-C'est bien.

-Tu avais raison.

-J'ai toujours raison mais rafraichis-moi la mémoire.

Il était drôlement sérieux. Je l'observai avec attention.

-Je suis amoureux.

Je ne fus pas surprise. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je le trouvai si différent.

-T'as eu une révélation, plaisantai-je à moitié.

-Un peu oui, admit-il. C'était foudroyant.

Il se tut et continua son boulot.

-Ce soir on se retrouve à quelle heure ? Se manifesta-t-il subitement.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je te tiendrai au courant.

-T'as des nouvelles d'Embry et du nouveau ?

-Oui, j'ai eu un message sur mon portable vers quatre heures du mat, ils rentraient. RAS.

Il continua à s'affairer.

-Tu peux me dire comment il a été blessé ?

-Bella ne t'as rien dit ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton détaché.

-Non. Elle aurait dû ?

-Non, c'était à moi de te le dire. C'est Sam, il l'a poignardé.

-Sam ?

-Sam Uley, un gars du boulot de Paul. Soi-disant son ami.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Ils se sont battus ?

-Oui, par ma faute.

Il s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait me fixant avec étonnement. Je me tus, incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-Leah ?

-Il a posé ses sales pattes sur elle ce fils de pute, lâcha Paul.

Je sursautai.

-Je vais le défoncer dès que je sors de cette galère ! Continua-t-il de façon saccadée et avec colère.

Jacob se redressa, il avait terminé et le fixa avec effarement. Je m'approchai et tentai de le calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-Oublie ça Jake.

J'étais mortifiée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien.

-Leah! Insista-t-il.

-Oublie ça! Criai-je en faisant volte-face.

Il se raidit sous ma brusque agressivité.

-Leah, dit Paul. Laisse-moi deux minutes avec le doc « Mamours ».

Je souris malgré moi, la tension retomba. Jake resta silencieux.

-Pas de bêtises.

Il se crispa sous la douleur mais parvint à me sourire.

-Je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse.

En refermant la porte, je me demandai ce que Paul avait bien à lui dire.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je retournai dans ma chambre, Paul était seul. Ça avait l'air d'empirer. C'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Deux ou trois peut-être. Je m'interrogeai : il ne fallait pas que Noah reste là. Je quittai ma serviette et commençai à m'habiller.

-Tu profites que je sois cloué dans ce lit pour me faire languir.

Même dans cette épreuve, il continuait à plaisanter. Il me faisait rire. C'était l'une des caractéristiques qui m'avait le plus attiré chez lui. Je finis de m'habiller et le rejoignis. Je m'agenouillai, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Fait vite de muter et tu pourras profiter de tout ça.

Il voulut sourire mais grimaça.

-Noah il est à l'école ?

-Non, il s'est inquiété pour toi toute la nuit, il dort toujours.

-Il ne doit pas rester ici Leah, s'agita-t-il.

-Je sais. J'étais en train de chercher une solution.

-Pourquoi pas chez ma mère.

-Elle est ici, elle t'a veillé avec moi toute la nuit. Elle dort maintenant.

-Chez Billy avec la petite de Jacob.

-Pas bête, je vais voir.

Je partis prendre mon portable pour appeler Bella.

-Leah ? Un problème ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la remerciai-je. Tu restes sur place aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je peux te laisser Noah ?

-Bien sûr mais faut voir avec Billy avant, c'est sa maison.

-J'allais le faire mais je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour lui de gérer deux petits, je voulais avoir ton aval d'abord.

-Attends, il est pas loin, je lui demande.

J'entendis des chuchotis.

-Pas de soucis, me déclara-t-elle. On est là.

-Cool, j'arrive dans une heure. Merci encore !

-Alors ? Me demanda Paul en me voyant revenir.

-C'est réglé.

-Tant mieux.

Je partis réveiller Noah mais il ne dormait plus. Il réclama son père. Je l'emmenai près de lui. Paul n'était plus éveillé. Je prévins Noah de pas faire de bruit.

-Il est beaucoup malade, remarqua-t-il anxieux.

-Il prend des médicaments. Il ira mieux d'ici ce soir. En attendant tu veux rester avec Nina chez Billy ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Oh oui !

Oo0oO

Je frappai chez Billy. Bella vint m'ouvrir avec Nina lui tenant la main. Je leur souris, ravie de voir qu'elle s'entendait bien. Noah entra en trombe, tirant la fillette par la main. Ce fut le chaos pendant quelques minutes et puis ils partirent dans une chambre pour jouer.

-Je t'ai ramené des affaires et des jouets.

Je lui donnai un sac blindé de toutes sortes de trucs. J'observai ses cheveux qu'elle avait ondulés, elle était même un peu maquillée.

-Tu as bonne mine.

-Merci, ce n'est pas ton cas.

Surprise, j'éclatai de rire.

-Toujours aussi peu diplomate, tu me fais penser à moi.

Je fixai sa blessure au cou, elle n'était pas très visible mais mes yeux ne voyaient que ça. Je ne m'expliquai toujours pas comment elle avait pu réchapper à la transformation malgré la théorie balancée lors de la réunion par le chef du clan Cullen.

-Comment va l'autre fille chez les vamp… chez les Cullen ?

Elle toucha son cou par instinct.

-Je n'en sais rien. Edward m'a dit qu'il me préviendrait.

-Ok, bon j'y retourne.

-J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour Paul.

-Il n'y a pas de raison.

Oo0oO

De retour chez moi, je trouvai Andrea levée. Elle me donna une affectueuse accolade et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je retourne à la maison me rafraichir. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Que prépare-t-on pour Noah ce midi ?

-Il ne rentrera pas : il est chez Billy, il a manqué l'école ce matin.

-J'aurais pu m'en occuper, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Vous êtes fatiguée et puis je me disais que vous auriez voulu être auprès de votre fils.

Elle soupira.

-Tu as raison. Bon, je te vois dans une heure ou deux.

Il était bientôt dix heures. Je me préparai un encas, j'avais faim et l'anxiété ne m'avait jamais empêché de manger. Je restai ensuite auprès de Paul et attendis le voyant au supplice.

-C'est bientôt fini mon chéri, patiente encore.

J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur. Je sortis voir qui venait et me hérissai en reconnaissant Sam qui arrivait en remorquant la voiture de Paul.

Il descendit avec prudence et resta près de sa portière.

-Je suis venu ramener sa voiture et voir comment il allait.

Je grognai littéralement. Il ne manquait pas de culot !

-J'ai appelé l'hôpital, continua-t-il. Mais il n'y est pas, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait.

Je l'ignorai, m'approchant de la voiture de Paul que je décrochai avec facilité. Il me regarda faire, éberlué.

-Maintenant casse-toi !

Il hésita, un bruit attira notre attention. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée : Paul était debout, le bras appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Sam va t-en ! S'écria-t-il. Dégage ou je te tue !

Je me précipitai vers lui.

-Eloigne-toi ! Rugit-il me stoppant dans mon élan.

Il se cambra, fut pris de spasmes, tremblant violemment. Il muta sous mes yeux écarquillés. Sam poussa un juron, rentra dans sa voiture et démarrai en trombe. Une profonde excitation me saisit, voyant Paul se dresser fièrement devant moi avec son pelage gris argenté un peu foncé par endroit. Il était magnifique.

Il s'ébroua et me fixa.

-Quoi ?

Il sauta avec agitation de droite à gauche et me fixa de nouveau comme s'il me demandait je ne sais quoi.

-Quoi ? Répétai-je.

Il grogna. Je tiltai.

-Tu veux que je prenne ma forme lupine ! M'exclamai-je.

Il opina de la tête.  
>-Paul…<p>

Il geignit.

-Ok.

Je me déshabillai rapidement et mutai dans un douloureux frisson.

« Enfin, tu as mis du temps à comprendre » Se plaignit-il.

Il s'approcha et posa sa tête contre la mienne. Le contact de son doux pelage était réconfortant. Emue, je le laissai faire.

« Je suis heureux. »

Il n'était pas le seul.

« C'est dingue comme je me sens bien en ce moment même ici avec toi. » Reprit-il.

Il se redressa et fixa le bois au loin.

« Vient on va prendre l'air, je te parie que je te bas au cent mètres ! »

« T'as le droit de rêver ! »

Nous nous élançâmes vers les bois non loin de la maison, heureusement que nous vivions dans un secteur un peu isolé.

Le bruit de nos pattes foulant le sol était comme une symphonie à mes oreilles. Je me sentis libre et plus heureuse que jamais.


	21. Affaires de familles

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : oui c'est vrai Victoria semble belle vue par les yeux d'Edward…

**Supergirl971 :** Cette discussion entre Jake et Bella, j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'est un tournant de leur vie tout comme pour Paul et Leah.

Pour la mère d'Edward j'ai imaginé Charlize Théron avec dix ans de plus et un peu marquée mais toujours aussi magnifique… Oui oui, j'y crois à fond ! Si je lui propose le rôle elle acceptera mdr !^^

Merci de me suivre.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 21 : Affaires de familles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV ELISABETH MASEN<strong>

Hier soir

Assise au côté de Carlisle dans sa voiture luxueuse et extrêmement confortable, je triturais mes mains, ne sachant que dire. J'étais encore dépassé par ce qui venait de se produire. Et surtout le rejet de mon fils m'avait mise à mal. Je cherchai à comprendre sa réaction si excessive. J'aurais voulu rester avec eux près de cette jeune femme fraichement transformée pour voir ses réactions et lui poser des questions. J'étais attirée par ce qu'elle vivait. En fait le mot était faible ! J'étais obsédée par le fait de devenir comme Edward. Je l'enviais à un point qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Je voyais bien qu'il était peu concerné par mes états d'âmes fluctuantes. J'étais très triste depuis des années. Quand il avait disparu l'an passé, j'avais cru devenir folle. Il était le seul bonheur de ma vie jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Carlisle et que doucement nuit après nuit il revienne dans mes rêves me montrant ce que je n'avais pas remarqué : cet homme me plaisait et pas seulement physiquement. Son aura, son charisme s'était imprégné dans ma chaire insidieusement, réveillant des sensations que je croyais éteintes à jamais. Je pensais qu'à quarante ans ma vie s'était arrêtée. Six ans plus tard je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. J'étais plus vivante que jamais, expérimentant des choses hors normes.

Le bruit du moteur était apaisant. Je fermai les yeux un instant repensant à ce moment merveilleux vécu une demi-heure plus tôt. Je n'avais rien prémédité, cela s'était fait naturellement. En l'écoutant m'expliquer le processus de transformation de Victoria et ce qui en découlait une chose m'était apparue clairement : je le voulais ! Son intelligence ne faisait aucun doute, il était très posé, attentif, avec un sens de l'humour que je n'aurais pas soupçonné. Il était comme un aimant appelant mon corps. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mes intentions. J'avais cessé de parlé, l'observant avec une envie dévorante de le toucher plus intimement. Il avait résisté sur le coup, reculant de quelques pas mais ce petit jeu n'avait pas duré longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Beth.

Sa voix douce me ramena à l'instant présent.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout.

-Je ne le suis pas. Ne le soyez pas.

-Tout ceci est compliqué. Edward a raison, je n'ai pas était correct et j'ai preuve d'imprudence. J'aurais pu vous blesser sans le vouloir sous le coup de l'émotion.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je n'avais pas rêvé, il avait apprécié autant que moi.

-Edward est mon fils pas mon père. Il n'a pas à se mêler de tout ça.

-Peu importe, il est dans le vrai. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine qui ne comprend rien à la vie. Je sais bien où je mets les pieds.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez loin de nous.

-C'est impossible. Edward est avec vous et jamais je ne le laisserai.

-Il vous en voudra et surtout il me haïra s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

-Et vous passeriez à côté du bonheur juste pour lui.

-Sans aucune hésitation.

Je souris. Il sembla perdu.

-Vous êtes un être merveilleux.

Il resta muet mais son visage s'était assombri. Il se gara devant chez moi et vint m'ouvrir. Il me tendit la main. Je m'étais habituée à cette texture douce et glacée. C'était le contact chaud des autres qui me perturbait maintenant. J'avais amorcé ce virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés au fil des jours réalisant enfin ce qui me rendrait goût à la vie.

Je lui fis face, le fixant avec détermination.

-Je veux que tu me transformes Carlisle.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir.

-Mais c'est tout réfléchi : il n'en est pas question ! Que vous passe-t-il par la tête ? Que croyez-vous gagner en devenant ce que je suis ? Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est…

Il semblait désemparé.

-J'en ai un aperçu devant moi…

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

-Je ne demande qu'à comprendre.

-N'insistez pas.

Il me contourna et remonta dans sa voiture. Je comprenais sa réticence mais pas sa tristesse. Je ne sus comment réagir. Je gardai donc le silence et le regardai s'éloigner pleine d'interrogations. Je remontai à la maison. Une maison vide et triste. Il était déjà vingt trois heures trente mais je n'avais pas sommeil. Demain je travaillai du soir, j'aurais bien le temps de dormir. J'allumai la télé zappant sans résultats. Mon esprit était concentré sur Edward et ses dernières paroles. Je me redressai, me dirigeai vers la vitrine où se trouvais sa photo et celles de son père. La photo familiale était au centre, représentant les jours heureux. Oui, nous étions heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'une crise cardiaque l'emporte brutalement brisant ce bonheur que je pensais éternel. Il était parti travailler un matin et n'était jamais revenu. Ce fut terrible, comme s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants et s'étouffer dedans. Sans Edward, je n'aurai pas résisté à l'envie d'en finir. Je lui devais la vie.

-Tu penses que je te trahis en m'intéressant à un autre ? Questionnai-je Anthony.

Son visage souriant ne me répondit pas.

J'étais seule depuis trop longtemps. Je n'avais voulus donner de chance à aucun des hommes qui me tournaient autour car aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait donné l'impression de revivre. Je vivotai dans une existence quasiment dénuée de sens. Seul mon garçon lui donnait de l'intérêt. Encore plus maintenant qu'il était devenu cet homme particulier.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et contemplai mon reflet dans la glace. Se pouvait-il que je sois trop vieille pour séduire ? Mes yeux verts avaient retrouvé leur éclat. Mes cheveux blonds souffraient de quelques cheveux blancs à peine visibles. Les rides au coin de mes yeux n'étaient pas pour me plaire mais la vie ne m'avait pas épargnée. Sinon tout le reste tenait bien en place, mon cou était lisse, ma peau était douce et un peu halée, souvenir de l'été passé. Ma taille avait gardé l'aspect de mes vingt ans. J'étais encore capable de plaire. Et je voulais plaire… à Carlisle.

J'éteignis et partis me coucher et comme chaque nuit il envahit mes rêves.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE CULLEN<strong>

Encore déstabilisé par les paroles de Beth, je roulai tranquillement vers la maison, peu pressé d'affronter Edward. Je n'aimais pas être en position de faiblesse. J'étais comme ça depuis ma transformation. Comment en était-elle arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle voulait devenir comme moi ? Elle était intelligente et avait un esprit très vif. Pourtant elle faisait preuve d'inconscience…

-Que croyez-vous trouver dans ce monde des ténèbres ? Dis-je tout haut.

La villa en vue, je me concentrai pour penser à autre chose. Victoria…oui c'est parfait. Je rentrai donc chez moi et fus accueilli par Rosalie qui attendait mon retour. Son regard accusateur me prit au dépourvu.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non.

-Bien, je monte voir Victoria.

Je fus reçu glacialement par Edward mais je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur la jeune femme. Jasper m'expliqua son don fabuleux, je fus agréablement surpris.

-Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle devient invisible pour elle-même ? Continua Jasper.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous, attendant ma réponse.

-Je pense qu'elle ne maitrise pas encore bien ses capacités, leur expliquai-je. Avec le temps et de l'exercice cela devrait s'arranger.

Elle commença à me poser énormément de questions de médecin à médecin. Ce fut très stimulant d'échanger avec elle pendant des heures jusqu'au petit matin. Quand j'abordai notre régime, elle s'y opposa.

-Ce n'est pas possible Victoria. Il faut vous réfréner et commencer dès que possible notre régime végétarien. Sinon il sera de plus en plus difficile pour vous de vous y mettre et de vous y tenir.

-Je ne veux pas me réfréner. Je veux chasser !

L'éclat de ses yeux rouges me fit peur. Elle ne se maitrisait pas, je ne lui en voulus pas. L'instinct du vampire prenait le dessus annihilant son libre arbitre.

-Nous allons vous aider, laissez-nous vous emmener à l'écart, loin des loups.

-Des loups ?

-Nos ennemis naturels, l'éclaira Edward. Il y en a ici dans la réserve Quileute.

-Ils sont les seuls capables de nous détruire. Ils connaissent notre existence et nous tolèrent car nous ne représentons aucun danger pour la communauté. Ils savent aussi que vous êtes en pleine transformation et n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer si vous ne respectez pas notre pacte.

Elle se braqua, Edward se redressa pour l'attraper mais elle l'éjecta sans aucune difficulté, se faufila vers la baie cassée et s'élança dans les airs. Elle atterrit au sol sans un bruit et commença à disparaitre. Edward était déjà à ses trousses mais elle disparut dans les premières lueurs de l'aube et Edward s'arrêta.

Je le rejoignis ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie.

-Il faut l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, nous avertit Edward, désemparé.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, s'écria Jasper. On peut la suivre, son odeur réapparaît.

Nous nous élançâmes hors de la villa, franchîmes la route et arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt.

-On se sépare ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

-C'est inutile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur ses traces, un cri abominable arriva à nos oreilles et nous freina.

-Oh non, murmura Edward.

La minute suivante nous trouvâmes un homme allongé sur le sol de feuilles. Le cou perforé. Visiblement en proie à d'atroces souffrances. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et me penchai sur lui afin d'aspirer le venin sans tuer le malheureux. Je ne savais pas combien de sang elle lui avait pris mais il fallait que je tente quelque chose et j'étais le seul à pouvoir me contrôler. Il eut un râle tandis que je tentai l'impossible. Les autres restèrent à l'écart. Seul Edward avança cherchant Victoria. Je le suivi des yeux, inquiet.

-Je sais que tu es là, ton odeur a subitement disparu.

Il continua de tâtonner et atteint son but car elle réapparut. Elle siffla comme un chat et retroussa ses lèvres pleines de sang. Malgré cela, elle restait là à fixer l'homme. Son visage se déforma comme si elle voulait pleurer.

-Viens, tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas grave, essaya-t-il de la rassurer tout en lui ouvrant ses bras. Ça nous est arrivé à tous. Et tu as su t'arrêter à temps.

Elle couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains et accepta de se laisser entourer par ses bras réconfortants. Je me redressai, essuyant ma bouche et fixai le visage de la victime, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond, yeux bleus. Il perdit connaissance. Je le redressai pour l'emmener à la maison, son état était critique mais il n'allait pas se transformer. Jasper approcha enfin et se décomposa.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Me stressai-je.

-Je le reconnais. Je l'ai déjà vu avec Alice.

-Qui est Alice ? Demandai-je.

-Elle travaille au cabinet avec Jacob Black, précisa Edward en détaillant Jasper avec suspicion. Comment tu la connais ? Nous ne l'avons vue qu'une fois.

-Je l'ai suivie une fois ou deux, nous avoua-t-il.

Voyant nos airs accusateurs il se justifia.

-Je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder.

-C'est pathétique, lança Rosalie.

-Je me demande c'est quoi cette manie de draguer des mortels ? S'emporta Edward.

Je me braquai.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua Rosalie, tu fais la même chose avec ta Bella.

-Je ne la drague pas, se défendit-il.

-Parce qu'elle t'a balancé pour le chien, susurra-t-elle, vindicative.

-C'est bon tu radotes là, rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

-Revenons-en à lui Jasper, qui est-ce ? Le questionnai-je.

-C'est son fiancé. Il s'appelle James.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Après le départ de Leah, je restai debout face à Paul et le dévisageai, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Qu'avait-il à me dire, qu'il ne puisse dire devant elle ? Je savais qu'il en bavait mais le qualificatif dont il m'avait affublé m'avait un peu refroidi diminuant ma compassion. Il se crispa de nouveau.

-Il vaut mieux que je parte, déclarai-je.

-Attends.

Une minute passa. Il recouvra un peu de calme.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, lança-t-il.

-C'est mon boulot, lui fis-je remarquer un peu acide.

-C'est quand même cool de ta part et concernant Leah…

J'attendis. J'étais si mal à l'aise par ce que j'avais cru comprendre tout à l'heure.

-Elle t'en parlera quand elle se sentira prête, ne l'oblige pas, elle va se braquer.

Je pâlis, serrant les poings.

-Jusqu'où ça a été ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais je finirai par le savoir.

Il ferma les yeux comme pour me donner congés. Je pris mes affaires et quittai la pièce. Leah n'était pas en vue. Je reviendrai plus tard, je devais savoir peu importe ce qu'en pensait Paul !

Oo0oO

Je passai au cabinet, consultai mon planning avec Alice qui semblait un peu ailleurs.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui oui…

Je voyais bien qu'elle était triste mais je n'insistai pas. J'étais déjà en retard.

Je m'installai au volant de ma voiture et inspirai profondément. J'adorai mon boulot mais ce matin, je n'avais qu'une hâte : retourner auprès de Bella. Les mains sur le volant, je fixai ma main gauche. La marque de mon alliance était là, me rappelant mes erreurs et mes regrets. Je n'étais plus en colère, j'étais seulement résigné. Hier nous aurions dû fêter nos six ans de mariage, au lieu de ça nous allions procéder à la dissolution du contrat qui devait nous lier à vie. Et ce constat n'était non plus destructeur mais salvateur car je m'étais libéré de mes chaînes. La peur m'avait quitté.

La matinée passa vite. Mon bien-être se répercuta dans mon travail tandis que l'image de Bella flottait régulièrement devant mes yeux. Et puis j'arrivai chez Mme Janssen et tout bien-être s'envola. J'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je sonnai à l'interphone. En tendant l'oreille, je perçus des cris et fixai la maison avec appréhension. Je tentai de forcer la grille de la propriété. Je vis la fenêtre s'ouvrir, au deuxième étage. Mon cœur eut un raté quand j'aperçus la fille de Sylvia Janssen monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je lâchai mes affaires et mis un coup d'épaule dans la grille qui céda. Je me précipitai sous la fenêtre à vive allure tandis que je la voyais amorcer un pas dans le vide. Je vis la main de quelqu'un l'agripper (sûrement sa mère) qu'elle repoussa violemment et elle perdit l'équilibre. Je la vis tomber au ralenti et arrivai in extremis pour amortir sa chute, tombant sous le poids. Je ne m'étonnai même pas de ne rien avoir de casser. La jeune fille rousse me détailla de ses yeux gris avec stupeur et angoisse. Puis elle grimaça, elle par contre s'était fait mal.

J'entendis un soupir de soulagement qui venait du haut. Je levai la tête, sa mère semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle s'éclipsa et j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle accourut vers nous.

-Elle va bien ?

-Elle s'est fait mal, je dois voir ce qu'il en est.

-Venez entrez.

Je la suivis avec précaution. Mais la gamine s'agitait. La présence de sa mère la contrariait. Je la posai à même le sol, sur le tapis du séjour pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de nouveau.

-Laissez-nous, ordonnai-je à Madame Janssen.

Elle me regarda avec angoisse.

-Hors de question que je la laisse seule de nouveau !

-Je comprends mais elle a besoin de calme.

-Je me ferai discrète.

-S'il vous plait, insistai-je. Elle est agitée et votre présence n'arrange rien.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de son état et c'est ma fille ! S'indigna-t-elle.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla, posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle se crispa, son pouls devint désordonné.

-Je veux qu'elle s'en aille ! Hurla-t-elle.

Choquée, elle observa sa fille puis se redressa et s'en alla d'un pas raide.

Oo0oO

Il était déjà plus de treize heures quand je poussai la porte du cabinet. Alice m'attendait avec patience, guettant mon retour pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était en week-end et avait des préparatifs à faire pour je ne sais quelle occasion.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

-Je ne suis plus si pressée, tout a été annulé.

Elle avait pleuré, et elle menaçait de recommencer.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

-Non. Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher un plat rapide ?

J'hésitai. Mais avais-je le choix ? Si je voulais rentrer tôt je devais me mettre tout de suite à la paperasse.

-Je veux bien merci.

J'en profitai pour appeler la maison. Mon père décrocha. Il me précisa que Noah était là.

-Je te laisse, s'excusa-t-il, ils m'attendent dehors, on va se balader à la plage.

-Ok, embrasse les tous pour moi.

Je raccrochai, un peu déçu de ne pas être avec eux en ce moment. Je commençai la compta, Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je la remerciai chaudement, elle me fit un pâle sourire et s'en alla. Je dévorai mon déjeuner et me remis au travail. Je me rappelai alors de Sarah Janssen. Elle m'avait fait de la peine. Elle était vraiment en proie à de terribles angoisses liées à un évènement extérieur traumatisant. Par précaution, j'avais fait venir une ambulance. Elle devait être mise sous surveillance car elle avait tout de même attenté à ses jours. Je n'avais cependant rien pu tirer d'elle. Ni de sa mère qui m'en avait voulu de l'avoir éloignée de sa fille. Elle était partie en ambulance avec elle et m'avait renvoyé chez moi sans même me régler mes honoraires. Je n'étais pas insensible, j'avais compris sa réaction excessive. Elle cachait une culpabilité profonde. En dépit des apparences Sylvia Janssen était moins superficielle qu'elle n'y paraissait.

J'aurais aimé en savoir plus. Cette affaire m'intriguait, me gênait. Je voulais savoir pourquoi le fils Masen avait été tabassé. Que trafiquait-il pour recevoir une punition aussi ignoble ? Je finirai bien par le savoir. Et Bella ouvrirait enfin les yeux…

Je secouai la tête. Je recommençai à être possessif. Rien à faire… je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne représente aucun danger. Aucun danger pour moi…

Une chose me rassura, Sylvia Janssen n'avait pas percuté en me voyant en si grande forme après avoir réceptionné sa fille tombée du deuxième étage. C'était vraiment bien de défier les lois de la nature ! Devrais-je creuser en profondeur et découvrir ce que cachait mon Adn ? Je me persuadai que non. J'étais trop rationnel pour adhérer à cette aberration de la nature, je m'y soumettais et c'était déjà pas si mal.

Il était trois heures quand je quittai le boulot. Je passai d'abord à la banque déposer des fonds sur mon compte professionnel. Je pris aussi le temps de faire plusieurs opérations au guichet. Je consultai les mouvements concernant le cabinet vérifiant par la même que les virements prévisionnels étaient bien en place pour le paiement de mes deux salariées. Je pris des espèces et vérifiai l'état de mes finances personnels que je dissociai afin de m'y retrouver. Tous mes prélèvements étaient honorés. J'effectuai un virement sur le compte de mon père à qui j'avais subtilisé un relevé dans son chéquier. Je savais qu'il aurait refusé autrement. Je fis aussi un virement sur le compte de Linda pour la pension alimentaire. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le faire par virement permanent des fois que... Maintenant il était temps.

Je passai au supermarché faire des courses. En ramenant Nina, il faudrait que je passe chez moi prendre mon courrier et vérifier que tout allait bien. Ma maison me manquait.

Mon portable sonna. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro. J'hésitai à répondre.

-Allô ?

-Je vous attends au poste dans dix minutes.

Je me crispai en reconnaissant la voix du Shérif, regardant défiler les courses sur le tapis au son du bip de la caissière qui me sourit avec insistance, oubliant de passer des articles. Je détournai le regard, agacé.

-Je ne suis pas disponible…

-Votre cabinet est fermé !

-Mais…

-Je vous laisse dix minutes !

Et il raccrocha. Tout le bien-être acquis ce matin avait fondu au fur et à mesure de la journée. Charlie Swan piétina le reste. Je rangeai mon portable rageusement dans la poche de mon pantalon et rangeai mes courses en vrac. Je payai en un temps record, marmonna un « au revoir » et partis vers ma voiture qui se déverrouilla dans un bip silencieux. Je posai mes courses dans le coffre et partis en trombe. J'étais vraiment contrarié. Il allait m'entendre.

Je franchis le seuil du poste avec fracas. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me contrôle mais c'était plus fort que moi. Cette sensation d'être jugé et mis sur la sellette pour quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas me rendait fou.

-Monsieur ! Entendis-je.

Mais je fonçai vers une porte où était écrit en gros « shérif » et entrai sans m'annoncer. Le dit Shérif redressa la tête et me fusilla des yeux.

-Je suis désolé Chef, s'excusa un gars derrière moi, le même qu'à l'accueil.

-Vous vouliez me voir, me voilà ! Dis-je sèchement.

-C'est bon Lewis. Je m'en occupe.

Il referma la porte. Je pris siège sans y être invité et attendis. Il referma son dossier et m'examina froidement. Je me raidis, encore plus à cran.

-J'ai eu confirmation de la paternité de Karl Desmond.

Pris au dépourvu, je ne sus que répondre.

-Je l'ai vu à l'enterrement de Mike Newton. Il ne l'a pas nié. Et Reed Newton, non plus.

-C'est une bonne chose. Enfin, je crois.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me prévenir lorsque vous avez eu des soupçons ?

-Je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

-Vous en avez parlé à ma fille pourtant.

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences.

-Balivernes.

-Vous remettez en doute ma déontologie ?

-Je remets en doute votre éthique, ce qui est bien pire.

-Vous dépassez les bornes !

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de protester vu ce que vous vous permettez avec ma fille.

-Nous y sommes.

-Ne soyez pas condescendant.

-Mais en aucune manière.

-Vous êtes mal tombé avec moi.

-Ça je le sais. Et si ce n'était pas pour Bella, je vous enverrai sur les roses. Mais je sais qu'elle vous aime beaucoup et en aucune manière je veux l'éloigner de son père.

Il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de me fixer avec dureté.

-Que voulez-vous entendre, Chef Swan ? Continuai-je. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Mettez votre vie en ordre avant de vous impliquer dans quelque chose avec ma fille.

- Il est trop tard pour ça. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour résoudre les désagréments de ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-C'est tout ce que je peux promettre.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-C'est personnel.

Il grogna.

-Les gens ça parle et je ne veux pas que sa réputation soit trainée dans la boue alors restez discret en attendant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Très occupée avec les petits, je n'avais pas eu trop le temps de réfléchir à ce que m'avait révélé Billy. Vers onze heures Edward m'appela.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé à t'appeler Bella.

-Elle… elle est réveillée ?

-Oui tard hier soir, on va l'emmener loin d'ici quelque temps.

-D'accord. Fais attention.

-Je ne risque rien Bella.

-Oui c'est vrai… j'oubliais.

-J'aurais voulu te voir avant de partir mais on a été pris par le temps, une affaire urgente à régler.

-Et tout va bien ?

-Oui…l'incident est résolu. Comment tu vas ? Tu as annoncé une fin de non recevoir à ce loup de pacotille, j'espère ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

Il soupira.

-Soit heureux pour moi.

-Je ne serai heureux que quand tu le seras.

-C'est le cas.

-Et comment c'est possible ?

-On a mis les choses à plat. On repart sur de nouvelles bases.

-Tu crois aux contes de fées.

-Je crois en lui alors met-la en veilleuse !

-Toujours aussi bornée !

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. Je me radoucis.

-Tu pars combien de temps ? Changeai-je de sujet. Et ton boulot ?

-Je ne sais pas pour les deux. Si je suis réintégré à mon poste je reviendrai vite mais je ne veux pas laisser Victoria traverser ça toute seule et elle n'accepte de partir que si je viens avec elle, Carlisle et Jasper.

-Et Rosalie ?

-Elle…je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle. Elle insiste pour venir. Mais je t'avoue que c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

-Tu es contrarié ? Pourquoi ?

-Ma mère.

Pour pas changer.

-Elle batifole avec Carlisle.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive que j'avalais au même moment.

-Oui comme tu dis.

-Et bien, c'est inattendu mais si ça les rend heureux, relativisai-je en deux quintes de toux.

-Bella ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver ? S'énerva-t-il comme si je l'avais trahi.

-Pourquoi ? S'ils s'apprécient.

-C'est un vampire.

-Et alors ? Si c'était moi avec toi, tu crois que ça m'aurait arrêtée ?

Il y eut un blanc.

-Je dois te laisser.

-Edward…

-A bientôt Bella. Prend soin de toi et méfies-toi du loup.

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Nous étions en train de déjeuner avec les enfants, c'était folklo, Billy finit par y mettre le holà. Refroidis, ils terminèrent leur plat dans le calme. Ensuite nous partîmes tous en balade vers la plage. Les enfants s'amusèrent avec les galets et le sable. Je poussai Billy qui fatiguait. Il m'avoua qu'il avait peu dormi cette nuit.

-C'est par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure ?

Il opina de la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas cette décision, lui avouai-je.

-Je ne comprends que trop bien, elle est mauvaise et vindicative.

-Cela ne peut pas être la raison, répliquai-je.

-Elle ne pense qu'à elle voila la raison !

-Elle ne peut pas la séparer de son père, dis-je plus bas surveillant les enfants du coin de l'œil.

Ils s'amusaient à se lancer du sable. « On allait s'amuser en rentrant » soupirai-je intérieurement.

-Si ! Elle le peut ! Et elle en profite vu qu'il lui a tout cédé.

Il se tut comme s'il s'en voulait de m'avoir dit tout ça.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Pour protéger sa fille de lui, me confia-t-il de nouveau.

-C'est stupide.

-Je sais.

-Il est incapable de lui faire du mal.

-Il a surtout peur qu'elle découvre sa nature et que cela la traumatise.

Ça par contre c'était loin d'être bête.

-Et puis il voulait préserver notre secret. Il soupçonnait sa femme de fouiner afin de trouver quelque chose contre lui pour l'obliger à lui céder la garde.

Je commençai à la détester furieusement celle-là !

-Il est pieds et poings liés. Et même si je le comprends, je lui en veux.

-Il y a forcement une solution.

-Si vous la trouvez faites-en nous part.

Oo0oO

En rentrant, les enfants allèrent se débarbouiller, je leur filai un coup de main. Ce ne fut pas simple. Ils réclamèrent un dvd mais se battirent pour choisir lequel visionner. Je tranchai et choisis « Peter pan ». Je rangeai les jouets éparpillés et allai me poser dans le canapé à côté des enfants. Billy s'excusa, il était fatigué.

-Reposez-vous, je suis là pour veiller sur eux.

Il me remercia et se retira. Je comatai moi aussi une vingtaine de minutes car les gamins furent très calmes. On frappa à la porte. J'ouvris les yeux, reposée mais un peu dans le gaz. C'était Leah et Paul. Je leur souris avec soulagement : tout allait bien.

-Salut Paul, dis-je avec entrain.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Bella.

-Tu sais l'ami de Jake, précisa Leah.  
>-Oui la fameuse Bella dont il est amoureux, lâcha-t-il.<p>

Je me figeai, mon cœur eut un raté puis s'emballa.

-Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?

-S'il te l'a dit c'est que ce n'est pas un secret.

Mon regard alla de Paul à Leah qui resta neutre. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou agacée. Heureuse, je l'étais depuis ce matin, je pouvais me permettre d'être agacée, décidai-je. Les enfants qui s'étaient enfin rendu compte de leur présence déboulèrent dans l'entrée.

-Salut terreur, lança Paul en réceptionnant son fils dans les bras.

-Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda Noah.

-Oui, je suis en pleine forme.

-Entrez, leur proposai-je. Billy se repose mais vous prendrez bien un truc à boire.

-Non ça va. On va rentrer. Merci encore, dit Leah d'un ton plus chaleureux. On a pu faire ce qu'on avait à faire.

-Noah va chercher tes affaires, lui ordonna son père.

Nina partit avec lui. J'en profitai pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

-Je dois vous avertir : Victoria s'est réveillée, ils l'emmènent loin d'ici quelques temps histoire de la dompter un peu.

-Tu es sûre qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Me demanda Leah.

-Oui, assurai-je, ils partaient quand Edward m'a appelée.

-Ok, tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé lui faire du mal, elle n'avait rien demandé, avoua-t-elle.

Je détaillai Leah, surprise de sa compassion soudaine.

-En général, aucun d'entre eux n'a rien demandé, ça leur est tombé dessus, leur expliquai-je.

-Peut-être…mais s'ils font du mal au gens nous sommes là pour les arrêter. C'est notre devoir de les exterminer.

-Je suppose que je dois la remercier, intervint Paul.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda sa femme.

-Grâce à elle je suis enfin dans la meute. Je suis avec toi.

Il lui enserra la taille visiblement aux anges.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne ce soir quand Noah sera couché.

Je me sentis très gênée et de trop.

-Paul ! S'indigna faussement Leah.

Les enfants étaient de retour. Noah trainait son sac. Son père le prit lui et le sac dans ses bras. Ils me saluèrent et je les laissai s'éloigner, un peu envieuse. Quelle belle famille ils formaient. Nina me prit la main et se frotta les yeux.

-Tu veux te reposer ?

-Non ! J'ai faim, je veux le goûter.

-Il n'est pas quatre heures, lui fis-je remarquer.

En regardant ma montre je vis que si en fait.

-Ok c'est parti pour le goûter.

Je l'observai manger ses tartines au Nutella, me demandant où était son père, il m'avait dit pourtant qu'il rentrait tôt. J'avais envie de lui parler de certaines choses. Il me tardait de le voir franchir le seuil. Je ne pouvais même pas l'appeler, je n'avais pas son numéro. Il faudrait que j'y remédie.

-Tu l'aimes bien mon papa, dit subitement Nina.

-Heu, et bien…oui, il est gentil.

-Toi aussi tu es gentille. Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Pas comme Daniel.

-Qui est Daniel ?

-Un ami de maman. Il vient des fois à la maison.

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?

-Il joue pas avec moi, il crie des fois et j'aime pas quand il fait des bisous à maman.

Elle se contrariait, je changeai de sujet. Je participai au goûter avec bonheur, laissant de côté ce que je venais d'entendre et ce fut pleine de chocolat que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bain quand il franchit enfin le seuil de la maison. Il était tendu. Mince…

Nina courut vers lui.

-Oh la, on s'arrête tout de suite mademoiselle ! Et on va se débarbouiller !

Elle pouffa et revint vers moi. Il s'avança et croisa mon regard. Il retrouva cet air heureux de ce matin.

-Et vous aussi mademoiselle, me dit-il avec affection.

J'écarquillai les yeux, il éclata de rire.

-On revient, dis-je subitement.

De nouveau présentables, nous fîmes irruption dans la cuisine où il se trouvait. Il débarrassait des sacs de courses.

-Tu as été au magasin ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends ton retard.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a retardé, c'est ton père.

Il s'arrêta et prit sa fille, qui réclamait des câlins, dans ses bras. Elle commença à lui narrer notre journée. Je tentai de prendre le relais en rangeant tant bien que mal le reste des courses et essayai vainement de ne pas stresser. Je me demandai si c'était à cause de ça qu'il était contrarié en arrivant.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Laisse un mot à mon père et rejoins-nous à la voiture.

Nous roulions vers la ville voisine, Nina nous inondant de ses paroles enfantines. Pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité un peu de calme. Il se gara près d'un parc pour enfant. Elle descendit et courut sans nous attendre, ce qui lui valut des réprimandes.

Installés sur le banc face au parc, je l'observai qui surveillait sa fille jouant déjà au toboggan avec une autre petite fille. Celle que je supposai être la maman de celle-ci était installée non loin de nous et nous jeta des coups d'œil appuyés.

-Tu la connais ?

-Qui ?

-La femme là-bas qui nous épie ?

Il soupira.

-C'est Mme Robertson, une de mes patientes, elle vient rarement.

-Tu veux que l'on aille ailleurs ?

-Non.

Je rabattis mes jambes sur le banc et me tourna un peu vers lui.

-Alors raconte…c'était comment avec mon père ?

-Pas facile, mais je comprends sa réaction. On a mis les choses au clair.

Je baissai les yeux, soucieuse. Il glissa son bras discrètement derrière moi et m'effleura l'épaule de ses doigts brûlants.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

J'acquiesçai peu convaincue.

-Et Paul ça va ? Me demanda-t-il comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

-En pleine forme. Ils ont l'air très heureux. Je suis contente pour eux.

-Moi aussi, j'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Leah…je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait ce Sam…

Encore Leah…

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Pourquoi ? Laisse-les régler ça tous les deux ! Lui décrétai-je un peu sèchement.

Il se tourna vers moi, toujours contrarié puis se radoucit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je un peu sur la défensive.

Il se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin qui finit par m'agacer.

-Paul m'a confié des petites choses, lui balançai-je brusquement.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu as parlé de moi à Leah.

Il se remit à fixer le parc mais il ne put cacher son trouble. Le silence régna quelques secondes seulement troublé par les cris des fillettes.

-Je ne lui ai dit qu'une seule chose mais je pense que tu sais déjà de quoi il s'agit, finit-il par m'avouer.

-Je veux que tu me le dises à moi.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me sourit d'une façon bien particulière. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux, effleurèrent ma nuque. Je me laissai submerger par un bonheur sans précédent et me retins de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Papa ! Cria Nina en pleurant subitement.

Elle était tombé, il se redressa et la rejoignit. Je visualisai la scène mais ça ne semblait pas grave. Je me sentis de nouveau mal à l'aise. Cette madame Robertson commençait à me bouffir à me fixer comme ça. Je me levai et allai dans sa direction sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle me regarda approcher et se leva dès que je fus à sa hauteur.

-Vous avez un problème Madame ? L'agressai-je en fixant ses yeux bleus acier dénués de toute chaleur humaine.

Elle n'était plus toute jeune et son chignon la rendait austère.

-Vous deviez avoir honte, m'assena-t-elle avec méchanceté.

Je fulminai. J'allais lui répondre quand je perçus sa présence derrière moi. Elle lui lança un sourire factice.

-Bonjour Docteur, comment allez-vous ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Vous m'en voyez désolée. Je ne veux pas vous retarder dans vos occupations. Mes amitiés à votre femme.

Elle avait réussi à me faire mal, la peau de vache ! Je la regardai se détourner pour appeler la fillette en serrant les poings, impuissante.

-On y va Charlotte.

-Oui grand-mère.

Et elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Jacob l'interpella subitement et alla à sa rencontre. Il lui dit quelque chose mais je ne compris pas quoi. Elle se décomposa et le regarda revenir vers moi la bouche grande ouverte.

-Elle ne t'ennuiera plus. Allez viens on rentre.


	22. Des femmes pas comme les autres

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : Voilà la suite tant attendue lol !^^

**Lililoo : **Rien n'est gagné pour Bella et son loup préféré mais les choses avancent…

Merci pour vos favoris.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 22 : Des femmes pas comme les autres<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Victoria était rentrée avec nous, complètement déconnectée de la réalité tellement elle était désemparée. J'étais resté près d'elle tout au long du retour, essayant de la rassurer sur l'état de James. Etrangement le sort de cet homme me laissait froid. Il allait s'en sortir, le reste m'importait peu.

A peine le seuil franchit, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, voulant enlever les traces de son acte mais c'était impossible et cela la rendit folle. Elle brisa le miroir et dévasta toute la pièce en un temps record. Carlisle demanda à Jasper de la calmer au mieux. Son esprit torturé commençait enfin à se poser les bonnes questions : Pourquoi ? Suis-je condamné à faire du mal ? Quelle vie puis-je mener ?

Je pénétrai dans la pièce en partie détruite et l'accostai avec prudence mais détermination.

-Je sais ce que tu vis mais essaie de te ressaisir. Laisse-nous t'aider.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et rapprocha ses genoux d'elle autour desquels elle passa ses bras. Le visage enfouit, elle sanglotait intérieurement et s'en voulait de cette faiblesse. Je m'assis près d'elle et attendis.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle entre deux souffles.

Cette fonction de respirer restait un automatisme pour elle.

-Carlisle insiste pour que tu partes avec lui loin d'ici quelque temps.

-Je veux retourner chez moi.

-A Seattle ? C'est là que tu iras avec eux.

-Eux ?

-Jasper viendra aussi. Il est le plus apte à t'aider à te contrôler. Carlisle a une maison un peu en dehors de la ville. Tu y seras bien. C'est là-bas que j'ai passé ma première année, comme toi j'avais dérapé.

Elle redressa la tête et fixa le mur face à elle.

-Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à m'arrêter. Je voulais et je ne voulais pas. C'était comme lutter contre moi-même. Un moi-même existant en dehors de mon contrôle.

Elle soupira.

-Ça n'a pas de sens ce que je dis.

J'osai passer ma main dans son dos.

-Bien sur que si. Il te faudra juste du temps pour assimiler cet état de fait mais rien n'est perdu.

Elle glissa doucement vers moi, se pencha et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-J'accepte d'y aller si tu viens avec moi.

Oo0oO

A peine raccroché avec Bella, je me dirigeai vers une des chambres où se reposait James. J'étais contrarié par les dernières paroles de Bella qui avaient remué le couteau dans de vieilles blessures encore à vif. Elle cautionnait que Carlisle se rapprocha de ma mère et avait étayé sa théorie en nous comparant elle et moi. Ebranlé, j'avais préféré mettre un terme à notre conversation téléphonique. Je n'avais rien voulu lui dire concernant James pour ne pas la mêler à tout ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en porte à faux avec les loups qu'elle semblait apprécier plus que de raison. Ma mère m'avait appelé de nouveau, je préférai ignorer ses appels, peu enclin à lui répondre.

Victoria était au rez-de-chaussée. Jasper continuant à veiller su elle. Carlisle sortit de la chambre au moment où j'arrivai devant.

-Je l'ai sédaté, il était un peu agité. Je l'ai transfusé une première fois. Cela semble suffire. Il est jeune et résistant. Dans quelques heures nous pourrons le déplacer et l'emmener chez sa fiancée comme nous l'avons décidé.

-Il risque de nous dénoncer, fis-je remarquer.

-Nous partons loin d'ici, je ne peux le laisser livré à lui-même. Il est encore faible, il ne doit pas rester seul. C'est donc un risque à prendre mais il est minime étant donné qu'il n'a pas vu qui ou quoi l'a attaqué. Il ne se rappellera pas de grand-chose.

-Si tu le dis.

Rosalie arriva.

-On y va ? La rouquine s'impatiente.

-Tu ne viens pas, lui annonça Carlisle à ma grande surprise. Tu es trop instable et …

Il hésita.

-Et il faut que nous prenions de la distance toi et moi.

Elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Moi non plus. Elle me désintégra du regard comme si j'étais responsable de la soudaine illumination de Carlisle la concernant.

-C'est toi…siffla-t-elle en plongeant sur moi.

J'esquivai et Carlisle la rattrapa par la main. Elle s'arrêta et se radoucit, lui serrant la main. Il se défit immédiatement de son emprise et perdit cet air si paternaliste qu'il avait d'habitude envers elle.

-Tu dois comprendre une chose Rosalie : il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Tu es comme ma fille, je t'ai pris son mon aile car je voyais bien que tu étais perdue et que tu ne demandais qu'à retrouver le droit chemin. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu dois avancer par tes propres moyens et un jour tu auras l'occasion toi aussi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te donnera envie d'être meilleure.

Il pensa à ma mère. Je me crispai.

-Carlisle, geignit-elle.

Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne saute au cou de Carlisle dans une tentative désespérée de l'amadouer.

-Ne te rend pas ridicule, lui murmurai-je.

Elle resta figée, les yeux agrandis par la douleur.

Carlisle retourna auprès de James et je redescendis auprès de Victoria.

Oo0oO

Après avoir déposé James chez sa compagne, Carlisle et Jasper revinrent et nous partîmes en direction de Seattle laissant Rosalie qui n'avait plus montré signe de vie. Cela m'inquiéta. La route se fit en moins de trois heures. Carlisle roulait vite et bien, comme tout vampire qui se respecte. Il aimait la vitesse lui aussi mais la raison l'emportait souvent sur ses passions, avait-je remarqué. Assis à l'arrière, j'observai Victoria qui fixait le paysage. Elle se raidit quand elle reconnut sa ville au loin. Je lui pris la main. Des souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête, mais je ne savais pas qui était qui. Elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur une personne en particulier.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mon frère Jason. Mes parents habitent à New-York et je ne m'entends pas avec eux. Seul Jason est proche de moi.

-Il habite ici ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Nous irons le voir, lui promis-je.

-Certainement pas ! S'opposa Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ajouta Carlisle.

Elle se renferma de plus belle. Je lui serrai et desserrai la main rapidement pour attirer son attention.

-On ira le voir, articulai-je sans émettre un son.

Elle comprit et me sourit avec gratitude.

Oo0oO

A peine arrivé chez lui, Carlisle l'emmena quelques heures chasser. Elle avait accepté de le suivre sous mon insistance.

Vers vingt-deux heures, ils arrivèrent. Elle me rejoignit sur la terrasse du premier. Elle était écœurée. Son teint était d'une étrange couleur.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-C'est immonde.

-Ce n'est pas agréable, confirmai-je.

-Je ne sais pas comment Bella peut supporter ça, d'ailleurs qui s'occupe d'elle ?

-Elle n'est pas transformée, elle n'a donc pas besoin de nous.

-Mais je croyais… j'étais persuadée…

-Il l'a mordue mais le venin n'a pas agi sur elle. C'est génétique, elle est immunisée.

-C'est … bien pour elle, dit-elle avec envie.

Je comprenais son désarroi.

-Elle est restée avec toi car elle s'inquiétait et puis…

-Elle est rentrée chez elle ?

-Non.

-Où est-elle ?

-Avec les loups.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux encore rouge sombre comme pour me percer à jour.

-Elle t'a trahi. Constata-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Cet homme qu'elle aime tant c'est un loup c'est ça ?

-Qui te dit qu'elle l'aime ?

Je n'avais pas écouté le reste de sa question.

-Je l'ai entendu le lui dire, juste avant que l'on soit attaquée.

C'était donc bien définitif. Je plissai les lèvres et me remémorai les derniers évènements.

-Il n'y a pas de trahison, répondis-je finalement. Elle a fait ce choix bien avant de découvrir sa nature lycanthrope. Et cet état ne l'a pas rebutée. Elle nage dans notre monde et le sien sans aucun problème comme si c'était normal.

-Elle me plait bien. Et à toi aussi c'est évident. Je me demande à quoi ressemblent ces loups ?

-Ce sont des personnes avant tout. Ils n'ont rien de particulier.

-A part la capacité de nous tuer.

Je l'écoutai se demander si elle aurait l'occasion un jour d'examiner l'un des Quileutes et Bella de plus près afin de comprendre ce qui se passait dans leur corps. Elle repensa à son travail, se sentit démunie, se croyant privée de sa vie à jamais.

-Tu ne pourras pas retravailler tout de suite. Il faut que tu envisages de quitter ton travail pendant un temps.

-Quitter mon boulot ? A lors que c'est tout ce qui me passionne dans la vie. Ma vie sentimentale est affligeante et ma vie sociale encore plus. Autant que je me flingue tout de suite.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir si facilement.

-Tu as déjà testé ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Chaque chose en son temps, lui dis-je simplement. Soit patiente.

-Edward ! Entendis-je Carlisle m'appeler brusquement.

Je filai dans son bureau. Il était décomposé.

-Il faut rentrer ! S'affola-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Il régnait un silence un peu tendu dans la voiture tandis que nous roulions vers la réserve. Nina s'était assoupie. Devais-je laisser trainer les choses ?

-Tu es contrarié qu'elle nous ait vus ?

-Non, je suis contrarié par ce qu'elle t'a dit.

-Tu n'es pas fâché alors ?

-Si un peu.

Je m'en doutais.

-Contre moi. Je t'ai exposée aux commérages malgré les avertissements de ton père.

-Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète je m'en remettrai.

-Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher ou de te cacher mais ça retombe sur toi, forcément.

-Toi aussi tu mets à mal ta réputation. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-On peut continuer comme avant, en attendant, lui proposai-je.

Il parut comprendre.

-Je ne sais pas trop. On avisera au fur et à mesure.

Il jeta des coups d'œil répété dans le retro intérieur, vérifiant si la petite dormait toujours.

-Et puis il faudra que je lui en parle aussi.

Mon cœur eut un loupé.

-Je ne sais pas…elle n'aime déjà pas le conjoint de ta femme, je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste.

-C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

-Oui quand nous étions en train de goûter. Elle m'a demandé si je t'aimais bien et on en est arrivé à parler de ça.

-Elle doit se sentir un peu embrouillée. Elle est encore petite. Et tout ça la dépasse.

-Oui, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Nous étions arrivés. Il se gara sur le côté.

-Je vais en parler à Linda, je veux rencontrer ce gars et comprendre pourquoi ma fille ne s'entend pas avec lui.

-Surtout si elle doit l'emmener loin d'ici.

Toutes sortes d'expressions passèrent sur son visage quand il se tourna vers moi.

-On est arrivé papa ?

Nina se frottai les yeux en baillant.

-Oui.

Il me jeta un dernier regard que je n'arrivai pas à interpréter et sortit de la voiture pour aller la chercher.

En entrant, Billy vint à notre rencontre, embrassa sa petite-fille et demanda à Jacob de lui accorder une minute. Je pris Nina dans mes bras et rejoignis la chambre de ses tantes. Elle y avait stocké quelques jouets et elle me demanda de jouer avec elle. Après quelques minutes, je m'excusai auprès d'elle prétextant une envie pressante. En fait, je me faufilai près du salon et tendis l'oreille :

-Il n'y a pas de souci, elle peut venir, dit Billy. Il y a des choses qu'elle a besoin d'entendre.

Parlait-il de moi ?

-Tu lui as parlé de mes problèmes avec Linda ? Questionna-t-il son père.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, papa. Je sais bien que tu prends mal le fait de voir ta petite-fille partir. Et c'est bien que tu en parles à quelqu'un mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit à moi.

-Pas évident, tu n'es pas souvent là et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Cette femme, tu la laisses gérer ta vie. Elle décide de tout.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

Je voulus reculer et repartir mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Tu te voiles la face.

-Non, depuis l'incident qui l'a emmenée à l'hôpital, nous avons dépassé le stade des querelles. Je devrais pouvoir discuter calmement avec elle et trouver une solution pour rencontrer celui qui va prendre ma place car il semblerait que Nina ne l'aime pas des masses.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire mais ne me prive pas de ma petite-fille.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Tu es son père, tu dois t'assurer de son bien-être. Cet homme est une pièce rapportée, c'est à lui de s'adapter et de montrer qu'il est digne d'élever Nina. Ce dont je doute.

-Tu es de parti pris.

-Pas du tout.

-Et Bella tu la considères aussi comme une pièce rapportée ?

Je fis un bond.

-Non. Elle fait déjà partie de la famille. Elle est différente. Spéciale, si tu préfères. C'est dans sa nature d'être généreuse et son instinct maternel est bien présent, c'est flagrant. Elle ne se force pas. Avec personne. Elle ne juge pas et accepte l'inacceptable. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée.

Je reculai rapidement tandis que je percevais un mouvement de Billy en fauteuil. Nina m'accueillit avec reproche.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie. J'étais juste…

-Juste en train d'espionner papa, finit Jacob.  
>Je fis volte-face, en rougissant. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché cependant.<p>

-C'est quoi espionner ? Demanda Nina, confuse.

-Une vilaine chose, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement.

-Pas grave, j'aurais fait pareil mais bon, n'en fait pas une habitude.

Surprise par cet aveu, je ne sus que répondre.

-Nina, annonça-t-il, tu vas aller une petite heure chez la grand-mère de Noah. Il y sera aussi. Je vais faire une course avec ton grand-père.

-Bella peut rester ici avec moi, protesta-t-elle.

-Non, elle vient avec nous.

Oo0oO

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant où nous allions : il y avait une réunion de leur conseil et j'y étais invitée. Nous nous trouvions dans un coin de la réserve que je ne connaissais pas, situé en hauteur. Harry nous y avait conduis. Il y avait des larges bancs, la nuit tombait et un feu crépitait. C'était très mystérieux. Malgré ma curiosité, je me demandai si c'était vraiment ma place. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de lui. Il me prit la main quelques secondes et me la serra comme pour me donner confiance. Ceux déjà là me firent un signe de tête que je leur rendis. Je reconnus la mère de Paul. Celle-ci vint me saluer avec gentillesse.

-Prenez place, vous allez apprendre des choses.

Jacob me tira vers un coin de banc où il se posa. J'hésitai quant à l'attitude à adopter quand sa main attrapa la mienne et me tira, m'obligeant à m'asseoir contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu attendais, me répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il m'entourait de ses bras.

Je restai bloquée dans une attitude gênée, sentant la chaleur de son torse dans mon dos.

-Détends-toi.

Je vis Paul et Leah arriver. Je leur souris, ils me firent signe et se mirent non loin de nous, restant dans notre champ de vision et prirent la même posture que nous. Je reconnus l'ami de Jacob, celui qui m'insupportait. Il arrivait d'un pas lent, seul. Il me vit et fronça les sourcils. Je me raidis.

-Bella ? S'inquiéta Jacob.

-Oui ?

-Ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à fixer son ami. Il dut le voir car il resserra son étreinte.

-Te prends pas la tête avec Embry.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a contre moi.

-Mais rien voyons.

Je me tus, contrariée. Je n'étais pas folle…

Je me mis à observer le feu et me concentrai sur la réunion à venir. Tout doucement un cercle se forma. Les anciens d'un côté, les loups de l'autre. Et aussi moi, qui faisais tâche.

Billy prit la parole.

-Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour régler certaines choses. Mais d'abord faisons un peu plus connaissance car il y a des nouveaux parmi nous. Commençons par toi Harry.

Il se trouvait à sa droite. Il nous fit rire lors de sa présentation. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Il passa le relais à Quil senior et ensuite à la mère de Paul. La personne suivante me parut familière : et pour cause, c'était la mère d'Embry. Elle ne s'éternisa pas.

-A vous les jeunes, lança Billy.

Il se tourna vers un jeune, grand, bien bâti, au teint mat et aux cheveux ébène, à croire qu'ils avaient tous été fait par le même moule.

-Ben je suis nouveau, je m'appelle Jared. Je suis un peu dépassé par tout ça car je me doutais de rien. Je suis le plus jeune du groupe. Je vis encore chez mon père. Il n'est pas là car il travaille cette nuit. Il est veilleur de nuit. Je viens de finir mes études et je vais me lancer dans la vie active dès que je le pourrai. J'ai participé hier à ma première patrouille avec Embry. C'était vraiment stimulant. Je ne suis pas triste d'être un loup. J'espère seulement que ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir une vie normale, je ne veux pas que ma vie sentimentale soit inexistante. Mais bon, il semblerait que j'ai toute mes chances, il y en aura sûrement d'autres qui n'auront pas peur de l'étrange.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, il ne fut pas le seul. Je me sentis mal à l'aise.

-Vas-y Embry, décréta-t-il. C'est à toi.

Plus attentive, j'osai le fixer franchement sans paraitre déplacée. Il sembla réticent.

-Moi c'est Embry, je suis le premier à avoir muté depuis deux générations. J'ai été seul face à cette galère. Personne ne m'a dit ce qui allait se passer.

Il regarda sa mère, on sentait une légère tension.

-J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. J'ai dû m'isoler quelques jours avant de découvrir la vérité.

Malaise. Un léger vent se leva. Je me calai un peu plus dans les bras de Jacob et me sentis vite mieux, enveloppée dans ce cocon de chaleur.

-Et franchement devenir ce truc c'est un vrai fardeau, je ne vois pas comment on peut vivre normalement en cachant ce que l'on est : un monstre.

-Vous n'êtes pas des monstres ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? S'agaça Embry.

-Je connais certain d'entre vous. Et cette différence que vous possédez en vous ne modifie en rien votre caractère et ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes.

-Tu as raison Bella, dit Billy. Tu es, toi aussi, spéciale et nous sommes heureux que tu sois entrée dans notre famille.

-Famille, cracha un loup que je ne connaissais pas. A-t-on l'air de former une famille ? On ne peut même pas se faire confiance entre nous.

-Tu exagères Quil, intervint Leah.

-Dans chaque famille il y a des problèmes, fit remarquer Harry. Le tout est de rester uni. Continuons…

-Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres qui comptent rejoindre le cercle fermé de ceux qui savent pour nous ? Continua Quil en me fixant.

-A part Bella…répondit Billy.

-Et Sam, le coupa Paul.

-Qui est Sam ? Demanda Billy.

-Un bon à rien, intervint Andrea. Il trainait avec Paul, ils travaillent ensemble.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant ? S'étonna Quil Senior.

-Je lui ai dit, c'était mon ami.

Je perçus de la rancune dans sa voix.

-Ça ne concerne personne d'autres que nous, répliqua Billy. Il faut garder ça pour vous, même si c'est difficile.

-C'est ça… soupira Quil. Et ça m'a coûté ma petite amie, elle a compris que je lui cachai un truc et elle est partie. Merci du cadeau.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Il faut faire des sacrifices, expliqua Quil Senior.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici, balança-t-il en fixant Jacob.

-Arrête de pleurnicher, tu en trouveras une autre ! Répliqua Leah.

-Elle ne se remplace pas comme une paire de chaussettes ! Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais une autre.

Gêne.

-Il faut la mettre dans la confidence, intervins-je de nouveau sans y être invitée. Sinon elle ne reviendra pas.

-C'est impossible, décréta Quil Senior.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour lui, ni pour elle, continuai-je. Si elle l'aime réellement, elle gardera son secret.

Il y eut des murmures tandis que l'étreinte de Jacob se refermait plus étroitement autour de moi. Son regard appuyé ne m'échappa nullement.

-Nous devons y réfléchir, dit finalement Billy.

Quil me détailla, intrigué.

-Bah moi c'est Paul, intervint-il avec un soulagement général. Je suis nouveau aussi, fraichement arrivé de ce midi. Je suis enthousiaste à l'idée de faire partie de cette famille peu importe ce qu'en dit Quil. Même si au départ c'était surtout pour être avec Leah. Je me rends compte que notre rôle est important. Primordial même, et je ferai en sorte d'être un bon coéquipier.

-Ça reste à voir, lança Quil.

-Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, enchaîna Paul. Je tenterai aussi d'être disponible malgré mon emploi du temps chargé.

-Nous savons que vous avez tous des responsabilités envers votre travail, vos conjoints, vos enfants, déclara Billy. Ce ne sera pas facile de concilier tout ça mais nous, anciens, sommes là pour vous épauler et vous éclairer.

Il y eut des murmures.

-Embry ? Tu as une chose à rajouter ? Demanda Harry.

-Moi ? Non. J'aimerais entendre ce que Jacob a à dire.

Je le sentis se raidir un peu.

-Je vais bien. Au début je n'étais pas réceptif et puis je me suis fais une raison mais je ne suis pas malheureux. Je me sens juste un peu différent, un peu trop agressif aussi. Ce n'est pas simple de trouver ma place parmi vous.

-La faute à qui ! Rétorqua Embry.

-Notre groupe se renforce, continua-t-il en l'ignorant. Nous allons pouvoir combattre « l'ennemi » dans de meilleures conditions.

Je frissonnai, pensant subitement à Edward.

-Il ne manque qu'un peu d'entraînement, finit-il.

-Pas besoin d'entrainement, l'interrompit Paul.

-Parle pour toi, le contredit Jared.

-Effectivement, il vous faut vous entrainer, confirma la mère de Paul. C'est important aussi d'avoir une bonne entente entre vous sinon la promiscuité pourrait être mal vécue. Et surtout avant tout, il vous faut designer un chef.

Il y eut encore des murmures. Je vis chaque membre de la meute se regarder entre eux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda enfin Jacob.

-Il faut un chef, sinon ce sera le chaos. Nous avons pensé que ce rôle revenait au petit fils du précédent chef, dit Billy en le fixant.

Après la stupeur, je vis les regards des loups se tourner vers lui et pas forcement avec chaleur. Je me penchai pour voir sa réaction. Je perçus son cœur battre plus vite contre mon dos. Il baissa les yeux, secoua la tête.

-Je ne souhaite pas endosser ce rôle. Je n'ai pas assez d'envergure pour…

-Sans blague, le coupa Quil.

Je lui lançai un regard acide. Il haussa les sourcils et m'examina de façon plus directe.

-Elle s'est pas présentée la petite blanche neige aux pays des loups, fit-il remarquer.

Je sursautai et me recroquevillai. Je jetai un œil à Jacob qui m'encouragea.

-Te laisses pas faire. Ce ne sont que des paroles et ils ne mordent pas.  
>-Que tu dis, s'écria Paul, qui me fit un clin d'œil des plus amicaux.<p>

Cela me redonna confiance.

-Je suis Bella. J'ai vingt quatre ans.

-Hey tu les prends au berceau, lança Quil, toujours aussi sarcastique.

-Je suis flic et mon arme n'est jamais très loin, continuai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire appréciateur qui me laissa perplexe.

-Je suis ici parce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur vous…

-Pour le balancer à tes potes les sangsues, persista Quil.

Jacob remua, comme prêt à exploser telle une cocotte-minute. Je percevais les fluctuations de son humeur à travers les réactions de son corps. Embry continuai de me dévisager avec une dérangeante insistance.

-Non, m'indignai-je. Je ne suis pas amie avec eux.

-A d'autres ! Il y en a un qui te colle aux basques et…

-C'est bon Quil ! S'exclama Jacob avec virulence.

-Revenons-en au chef, coupa court Billy avec ma gratitude plus que visible. Qui proposez-vous alors ?

-Pourquoi pas Embry, répondis-je par instinct.

Il y eut un mouvement général. Celui-ci me détailla avec intensité comme sondant mon âme, cette fois-ci je l'affrontai, forte de ma conviction.

-Dis-nous ce qui motive ton choix, me conseilla Jacob, lui aussi surpris.

-Il est le premier à être devenu un loup et il a su se gérer tout seul. Il me parait le plus calme, le plus apte à réunir les troupes.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-C'est vrai pas tant que ça. Mais ta façon d'être révèle ton caractère, peu sympathique certes, mais loyal et entier. Tu n'es pas homme à te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu es observateur et n'intervient que quand c'est nécessaire. Et tu organises les patrouilles depuis le départ. Tu es sensé et posé. Tu as la carrure d'un chef.

Il resta sans voix.

-Elle a raison, confirma Jacob, elle t'a bien cerné.

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'aurais pu vexer mon loup préféré en ne le choisissant pas comme chef, heureusement il était suffisamment lucide pour accepter qu'il était loin de faire l'affaire pour l'instant. Je m'en voulus néanmoins. Je ne l'avais pas soutenu.

-Embry ? Demanda sa mère.

-Si les autres sont ok moi ça me va.

Silence général.

-Le problème est réglé, décréta Harry. Vous savez que la jeune fille qui a été mordue s'est réveillée.

Il y eut des exclamations, tout le monde n'était pas au courant.

-Les Cullen l'ont emmenée loin d'ici pour la soumettre à leur régime, continua-t-il. S'ils y parviennent elle pourra coexister avec eux. Et nous la laisserons en paix. Mais si elle dérape, il faudra la vaincre.

Il y eut une approbation générale qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de celui qui est la cause de tout ça, s'exprima Leah, soucieuse.

-Qui patrouille ce soir ? Demanda Billy.

-Moi, annonça Jacob à ma grande consternation.

-Et moi, ajouta Leah, ce qui finit par m'achever.

Je croisai le regard de Paul sans le vouloir, celui-ci neutre, éleva la main.

-Je souhaiterais patrouiller avec Leah ce soir, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

-Et Noah ? S'inquiéta Leah.

-Il dormira chez nous ce n'est pas un problème, intervint Harry.

-Tant que vous n'oubliez pas ce pour quoi vous partez patrouiller, nous sommes tous d'accord, trancha Billy, qui m'observait du coin de l'œil. Et demain soir Jacob ira avec Embry.

-J'y ai déjà été hier soir, Quil n'aura qu'à y aller avec lui.

Son ton autoritaire ne permit à personne de répliquer. Seul Jacob était affecté, pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir. Je me demandai quel lien les unissait tous les deux. Jacob me l'avait présenté comme son ami mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que montrait leur attitude commune. Il y avait du ressentiment surtout de la part d'Embry. Et son ressentiment envers Jacob rejaillissait sur moi.

-Prévoyons plutôt un entrainement pour ceux qui resteront, nous annonça-t-il.

-Très bien, approuva Andrea. Quand notre ennemi reviendra, nous serons là pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Oo0oO

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry conduisait. Billy me remercia de ma participation active et bénéfique, Harry approuva. Jacob était silencieux, ailleurs. Nous allâmes récupérer Nina chez les Clearwater. Les enfants sortaient de table. Je rencontrai Sue, la femme de Harry pour la première fois et la trouvai fort aimable. Elle nous proposa de manger avec elle et son mari.

-Pas de refus, accepta Billy. J'en ai marre de faire la cuisine et ce n'est pas Jake qui va m'aider.

Celui-ci ignora sa remarque et accepta aussi avec joie. Je suivis donc le mouvement. Nous dinâmes dans la convivialité. A croire que j'avais toujours fait partie de ce cercle. Nous évitâmes de parler de mon travail ou de la meute, ce qui me permit de me détendre complètement et je n'étais pas la seule. Un peu plus tard, j'acceptai de me joindre à eux pour une partie de poker qui fut vite interrompue par Nina qui se frottait les yeux.

-Je veux rentrer papa.

La déception était grande, les quitter me coûtait étrangement. J'eus une idée.

-Si vous voulez, dimanche venez à la maison, on fera un barbecue.

-Bonne idée, lança Billy.

-Papa…soupira Jacob.

-Mais moi je pars dimanche, je pourrai pas venir, se plaignit Nina.

Je me penchai vers elle.

-Mais si ma chérie. Ce sera le midi, tu auras le temps d'en profiter…enfin si tout le monde est d'accord. Les autres sont invités aussi…

-Il y aura assez de place ? S'enquit Harry.

-Bien sûr, on va se serrer un peu !

-Voilà une affaire qui marche, s'enthousiasma Billy.

-A dimanche alors, me dit Sue, tout sourire.

Oo0oO

Installée dans son lit, Nina s'endormie rapidement. Il était vingt-deux heures.

-Je te ramène ? Me demanda Jacob.

J'acquiesçai. Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre et puis il était temps de retrouver mon chez moi. Même si le quitter me coûtait, je me rassurai en sachant que tout irait bien désormais.

-Je rentre, dis-je à Billy qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine.

Il me fit un signe de tête.

-Peut-être à dimanche alors, répondit-il.

Je lui souris et il regagna sa chambre.

-Je reviens vite papa.

-Ok.

Sur la route, je m'inquiétai de nouveau à l'idée de me séparer de lui.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie tout à l'heure, me complimenta-t-il.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, tu finiras par bien t'entendre avec eux. Paul et Leah t'aiment déjà bien. Quil commence à t'apprécier.

-Embry ,lui, c'est mort. Il me déteste.

-C'est son caractère, il est méfiant.

-Pourquoi il t'en veut comme ça ?

-Je lui ai tourné le dos au profit de Linda.

-Et il a peur que tu refasses la même erreur avec moi ?

Mon portable sonna. C'était Edward, je laissai sonner, je voulais entendre la réponse de Jacob. Edward insista de nouveau. La troisième fois, Jacob m'incita à lui répondre.

-Comment tu sais que c'est lui ?

-Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre tu aurais déjà répondu. C'est très prévenant de ta part mais s'il insiste c'est que c'est important.

Je décrochai.

-Bella ? Grogna Edward. Tu en as mis du temps.

-Pardon ?

Il m'ignora.

-Passe-moi le loup !

-Heu…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda le dit loup.

-Bella, insista Edward. Je l'entends, je sais qu'il est avec toi !

-C'est Edward, il veut te parler.

Il se gara devant la maison. Nous étions arrivés et prit mon portable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- ….

Il fronça les sourcils, alarmé.

-Ok, j'y vais tout de suite. Il raccrocha et me tendit mon téléphone.

-Il faut que j'y aille, m'annonça-t-il.

Il sortit de la voiture en trombe, j'en fis de même.

-Jacob ?

-Fais chier !

Il commença à défaire sa chemise et s'éloigna derrière ma maison sans un mot.

Je composai le numéro de Leah. Personne ! Mince elle était déjà partie patrouiller. Je n'avais aucun autre numéro. Je remontai dans la voiture de Jacob et fouillai activement pour enfin tomber sur son portable. Je fis le tour de ses contacts et tombai sur celui d'Embry.

-J'espère que c'est le bon numéro.

Après deux interminables sonneries, on décrocha.

-Allô, entendis-je.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ELIZABETH MASEN<strong>

Le matin arriva après une nuit riche en rêves magnifiques. Je trainassai au lit, repensant à ces rêves bien présent dans ma tête et qui me confortait dans cette idée de vouloir rejoindre Carlisle et Edward dans ce monde particulier. Et surtout je voulais que Carlisle me désire comme moi je le désirais. Et pour ce faire, je devais me montrer subtile et patiente pour ne pas le heurter. Je devais aussi découvrir ce qui le rendait malheureux car c'était ce qui était ressorti de mes rêves. Il était déjà neuf heures quand je bondis hors du lit. Je déjeunai tranquillement et en profitai pour appeler Edward. Nous devions parler de ce qui s'était passé hier. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il puisse être fâché contre moi. Je tombai sur le répondeur et lui laissai un message. Une heure plus tard, j'étais habillée d'une robe fluide vert-anis cintrée sous la poitrine, dénudant mes épaules et mon dos dans un carré sobre et laissant apparaitre mes genoux. Le temps était encore doux. Je rajoutai juste un boléro crocheté à manche longue dans le même ton au cas où le temps se rafraichirait. Je coiffai mes longs cheveux blonds en un savant chignon laissant retomber des boucles par ci par là. Je me maquillai légèrement et me parfumai du parfum que m'avait offert mon fils il y a un an pour mon quarante-cinquième anniversaire, juste avant sa disparition. Un parfum français que j'affectionnai particulièrement depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Je le rappelai : toujours son répondeur ! A onze heures, je sortis faire des emplettes pour la maison. Edward avait fait des courses mais il y avait certains articles féminins qu'il n'avait pas pensé à acheter. Ce que je compris, il était célibataire. D'ailleurs cela me fit penser qu'il était temps qu'il se consacre un peu plus à sa vie amoureuse car après Bella, il était resté seul. Et il avait refoulé toutes celles qui avaient tenté quelque chose. Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre. Maintenant que je me sentais moins seule, je percevais encore plus brutalement sa solitude. J'empêchai la culpabilité de m'assaillir. Cela ne me servirait à rien. Il fallait agir.

A treize heures je pris le bus pour aller travailler tout en mangeant un léger sandwich pain complet, salade, tomate que je m'étais confectionné avant de partir. Restant debout toute la journée, j'avais troqué mes talons haut contre les fameux sabots souples. La journée me parut bien longue et pénible vu les remarques ou les assauts de certains collègues peu habitués à me voir si apprêtée malgré ma blouse qui cachait une partie de ma tenue.

Je survolai tout ça comme si personne n'était digne de mon intérêt. Et ça se ressentit car l'ambiance se dégrada fortement. A ma pause, je rappelai Edward. Je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Vers dix-neuf heures, je me rendis en salle de pause prendre une pomme dans le frigo, je ne voulais pas manger les repas sous cellophanes dont se contentaient certains employés quand ils n'avaient pas ramené de gamelle. Deux de mes collègues s'y trouvaient et me toisèrent avec hostilité. Anita entra dans la pièce, me rejoignit et me proposa de manger avec elle. Elle avait confectionné un gratin dauphinois accompagné de bœuf sauté. Sous son insistance, j'acceptai. Les deux autres s'en allèrent après cinq minutes, nous laissant libres de parler.

-Tu me caches quoi Beth ?

-Rien.

Mais mon sourire rêveur ne la trompa pas.

-Tu es rayonnante, et un peu ailleurs. Dis-moi donc ce qui se passe à la fin !

-Devine ?

-Ce qu'on a recherché sur Internet ça t'a servi ? S'emballa-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas stupide et surtout Anita était ma seule amie dans cette jungle de femelles à coutés tirés. Nous avions le même âge. Nous étions arrivées ici en même temps. Ce fut elle qui me parla en premier de choses étranges qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Elle sentait des choses ou des esprits et avait parfois comme des flashs lui montrant des images qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours. Au début, je l'avais laissée dans ses délires, me moquant gentiment de sa naïveté. Et puis quand Edward était parti, elle l'avait vu ou plutôt elle avait vu des choses qui m'avaient inquiétée. D'où l'embauche d'un détective privé. Nous avions fait des recherches en parallèle sur Internet et quand cela s'était avéré vrai, plus jamais je n'avais remis en doute ses capacités. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le lui confirmer car nous nous étions peu vues en un mois depuis le retour de mon fils.

-Oui, tu avais raison, Edward a changé.

-Et toi tu veux changer aussi, me perça-t-elle à jour.

Je fus bluffée par sa perspicacité.

-Tu crois que c'est mal ?

-Ça dépend. Pourquoi veux-tu changer ?

-J'ai rencontré un homme et je suis comme fascinée par lui. Il a pris soin d'Edward quand ça allait mal, il l'a sauvé en fait.

-Tu crois que c'est suffisant ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai repris goût à la vie.

-Il faut que tu saches où tu t'engages, Beth, car il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Et surtout fait-le pour toi et pas pour cet homme.

Oo0oO

A vingt et une heure Anita se proposa de me redéposer. Je lui demandai de faire un détour. Elle voulut savoir si elle devait m'attendre ou m'accompagner. Je déclinai l'offre.

-Carlisle me ramènera, lui répondis-je, confiante.

Je remontai l'allée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le cœur battant, je pensai voir celui qui faisait battre mon cœur mais au lieu de ça je vis apparaitre l'autre coincée de la vie : Rosalie.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Me demanda-t-elle en glissant vers moi.

Je battis des paupières, toujours soufflée par cette vitesse hors du commun.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Et bien rentrez chez vous dans ce cas.

Je voulus la contourner pour rejoindre la maison. Elle se positionna de nouveau devant moi. Je m'agaçai.

-Laissez-moi entrer !

Je m'étonnai de ne pas voir Carlisle ou Edward débouler.

-Si vous chercher Edward il n'est pas là.

Je fronçai les sourcils. En l'examinait de plus près, je remarquai des signes de tristesse sur son visage pâle.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !

Elle était anéantie, je voulus faire demi-tour, gênée par ce qu'elle dégageait.

-Vous partez ?

-Je verrai Carlisle plus tard, dîtes-lui juste que je repasserai demain.

Elle plissa les yeux puis les agrandit brusquement et de façon alarmante. Je sursautai. Elle se crispa.

-Je le savais ! C'est de votre faute !

Elle m'agrippa le bras et me fit mal.

-Que faites-vous ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je vous conseille de rester loin de lui.

-Lâchez-moi ! Et je vous interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire !

Je l'agrippai à mon tour serrant sans résultat son bras dur. Elle eut un horrible rictus.

-Comme si vous étiez en position de force.

-Je comprends ce qui rebute Edward chez vous. Et Carlisle...

-_Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom_ ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

-Mais vous êtes folle ma parole…ou alors…

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Vous êtes amoureuse de lui, m'esclaffai-je avec dédain.

Belle erreur !

Elle se braqua, me contourna et m'attrapa par le cou. Je suffoquai immédiatement. Je tentai d'articuler quelque chose, seul un gargouillis s'échappa de ma bouche. Elle relâcha son étreinte, se pencha et me jeta sur son épaule. Encore sous le choc, je ne pus contester. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Elle me jeta sur le sol du séjour, je ne pus amortir ma chute et gémis sous le coup de la douleur.

Elle prit le téléphone fixe et composa un numéro. Je ne compris pas son manège mais j'étais très angoissée. Elle semblait ne plus se contrôler.

- Carlisle ? C'est moi.

- …

- Nous avons de la visite.

- …

- Tu auras du temps pour ça quand tu sauras qui c'est.

- …

- La mère d'Edward. Et devine ce qu'elle m'a raconté?

- …

- Tu t'es moqué de moi ! Et moi je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi et que tu voulais prendre des distances pour mon bien. En fait c'était pour cette vieille chose !

-…

-Je m'en fiche. Elle va payer pour ça et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Elle raccrocha tandis que mon cœur tambourinait. « Payer … »

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat dangereux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se venger sur moi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de ma relation avec Carlisle. Sa réaction était démesurée.

-Il vous préfère à moi. Je m'en suis rendue compte mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Depuis ce matin je rumine qu'il m'ait laissé ici.

-Où sont-ils ?

-A Seattle avec la rousse. Elle a croqué quelqu'un ce matin.

J'eus un haut le cœur.

-Un pauvre innocent qui passait par là, continua-t-elle sarcastique. Elle lui a sauté dessus et perforé…

-Ça suffit ! Hurlai-je.

Je secouai la tête comme pour rejeter ce qu'elle me disait.

-Il l'en aurait empêchée.

-Qui « il » ?

Je me tus.

-Voilà ce que nous sommes. Ça n'a rien de bien reluisant vous en conviendrez.

-Et où est cet homme ?

-Mort où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

Je crus suffoquer.

-Non c'est impossible !

Elle se régalait de ma détresse. Elle s'approcha et je me relevai avec du mal. Son visage proche du mien était effrayant. Elle huma l'air en fermant les yeux.

-Votre odeur n'est pas si mal.

Elle pencha son visage me respira de l'épaule au cou.

-Edward va être anéanti, Carlisle aussi et ils l'auront bien cherché.

Je tentai un repli, elle ricana. Partout où j'allais elle se retrouvait devant moi. Il était impossible de lui échapper.

-Finissons-en.

Elle leva son bras mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste, interloquée et se tourna vers la porte.

-Venez, m'ordonna-t-elle en m'agrippant le bras et en me tirant vers l'escalier.

Elle glissa là-haut me trainant derrière elle quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre un loup brun-roux immense. Je le reconnus et ma peur s'accentua. Il eut un moment d'arrêt, nous fixant de ses yeux devenus hargneux. Il grogna puis bondit sur nous. Rosalie se servit de moi comme bouclier. Je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact mais rien ne vint. Il était derrière elle et l'attrapa par la jambe. Elle le frappa violemment à la nuque. Il tomba. Je hoquetai, affolée à l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé ou pire car loup ou pas je le connaissais et il était évident qu'il ne cherchait qu'à m'aider. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander comment il avait su que j'étais en danger, Rosalie m'avait déjà emmenée vers une des chambres. Elle nous y enferma et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle me serra contre elle et sauta sous mes cris épouvantés tandis que le loup défonçait la porte. Il s'élança aussi par la fenêtre, je le vis de loin car nous étions déjà hors de la propriété.

Et puis un autre grognement retentit.


	23. Règlements de comptes

Relecture Brynamon.

L'acteur qui incarne le perso de James est vraiment très beau, je l'ai imaginé tel quel pour Alice.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : La bataille s'annonce …mais s'annonce comment ?

**Lililoo : **Merci pour tes deux reviews. Oui Jake s'est enfin engagé, nous verrons bien où ça les mènera.

**Imala76 : **Sincèrement touchée par ton attention, merci de me soutenir.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 23 : Règlement de comptes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

Hier soir

Juste après être sortie du boulot, je filai à Port Angeles, vérifier où en était l'avancé de ma robe de mariée. James m'avait laissé un message, il rentrait plus tôt que prévu. J'étais aux anges. Nous allions nous marier dans un mois, j'avais hâte de devenir sa femme. Nous nous étions rencontrés, il y a deux ans lors d'un autre mariage : celui de ma mère qui sautait le pas pour la énième fois. Mes parents avaient gardé de bonnes relations, du coup mon père y avait été invité. Bref, coup de foudre au premier regard et un an plus tard, il me faisait sa demande. Dans la boutique, je fus accueillie comme une reine, normal au prix où était ma robe !

J'y avais mis toutes mes économies et eu du rab par maman. J'avais beau me marier en petit comité, je voulais être sublimissime car contrairement à ma mère, je comptais me marier qu'une fois. Ce fut avec excitation que je passai ma robe qui était parfaite, moderne au tomber fluide et vaporeux. Dos et bras-nu, couleur ivoire avec son col orné de dentelles aux motifs floraux, la jupe était décorée de zigzags de dentelles sur gaze de soie et son bustier en taffetas aux broderies rondes était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Il y avait une fermeture éclair dans le dos et un voile de trois mètres à bordure en dentelles finissait de compléter ce chef-d'œuvre.

-Il y a encore des retouches à faire, m'expliqua l'employée que je regardai avec étonnement.

Elle me contourna et mit des épingles par-ci par-là.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

J'haussai les épaules et attendis qu'elle termine.

-Quand pourrai-je la récupérer ? Lui demandai-je avec impatience.

-Demain en fin de journée et sans frais supplémentaires, me sourit-elle avec indulgence. Mais c'est parce que c'est vous et que votre mère est une bonne cliente.

Oo0oO

Je me garai devant la maison. J'habitai Beaver depuis toujours. Ma mère m'avait laissé cette maison lors de son dernier divorce (et oui, ça n'avait duré que six mois). Son ex-mari la lui avait cédée ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs mais elle avait préféré retourner dans la maison familiale et cohabiter avec mon père qui, lui, ne s'était jamais remarié. On aurait pu croire en les voyant ensemble qu'ils formaient toujours un couple. C'était une relation étrange qu'ils avaient. Mais cela ne m'avait jamais trop affectée, ni dégoûtée de m'unir à quelqu'un.

Je pénétrai dans ma petite maison de style moderne aux murs bleutés, située à cinq minutes en voiture du centre ville. Elle avait un garage fermé qui pouvait contenir deux voitures et un accès direct à la terrasse. Il n'y avait pas d'étage, ni de grenier ni de cave. Cela m'arrangeait, j'avais horreur des caves, réminiscences de mes angoisses d'enfermement.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente. J'ôtai mes chaussure à talon et partis en cuisine me servir un verre de vin. Je me dirigeai au salon pour le savourer, installée dans mon canapé en daim couleur taupe, je soupirai d'aise. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux. J'étais heureuse, la vie me souriait. A vingt-six ans, j'allais me marier avec l'homme de mes rêves, je travaillai dans un environnement agréable avec un employeur on ne peut plus souple et sympathique. Très beau aussi soi dit en passant mais le style tourmenté me refroidissait en général. Et puis je n'étais plus dans cette optique, tous les hommes me semblaient fade comparé à James. Je fixai avec tendresse la photo sur le meuble hifi qui le représentait. Je frissonnai, il était si sexy ! Les cheveux châtain foncés, coupé ras et légèrement en pic devant, des yeux bleus ciel d'une extrême limpidité, un sourire ultra bright avec des dents parfaites et blanches. Une fine barbe entourant sa mâchoire et reliée à des favoris tout aussi fins. Quant à son corps tatoué et digne d'une statue grec : il me rendait folle.

Je soupirai de nouveau, j'avais hâte qu'il rentre à la maison. Il avait accepté de déménager de Seattle pour venir me rejoindre ici dans mon «vieux patelin» comme il aimait à le dire. Ce qui lui valait de nombreux déplacements pour son boulot et une séparation en semaine. Il partait tôt le lundi matin et revenait le vendredi soir tard sauf que cette fois, il rentrait la veille. Il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer et il ne voulait pas me le dire en visio ni par webcam interposée.

Ah la webcam … C'était bien pratique quand on était éloigné !

J'avais laissé la jalousie de côté. Je lui faisais confiance et surtout je ne voulais pas être parano. Et puis, je n'avais pas le choix…

La porte cliqueta, je me redressai comme un ressort et accourus à la porte. Son sourire redoubla dès qu'il me vit.

-Salut bébé.

Je lui sautai dans les bras dans une étreinte passionnée qu'il me rendit d'un bras car il tenait une bouteille de l'autre main. Entre deux baisers, je lui demandai ce que c'était.

-Du Champagne.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas, et sa bouteille comme ses vêtements atterrirent au sol.

Oo0oO

Assise contre le canapé, je le vis revenir avec deux coupes.

-Donc comme je te disais : Champagne !

Il me tendit une des coupes, s'affala à côté de moi et se recouvrit partiellement avec le plaid du même ton que le canapé.

-Alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?

-On ouvre une succursale à Port-Angeles et devine qui va la diriger ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! M'exclamai-je avec une pointe d'hystérie portant une main à ma bouche. Et quand ?

-Dès lundi ! Depuis des semaines je garde ça pour moi, je voulais en être certain avant de te l'annoncer. Maintenant plus besoin de te quitter toute la semaine, continua-t-il en me caressant la joue, je serai près de toi tous les soirs.

Nous trinquâmes. La vie ne pouvait être plus belle.

-On va fêter ça comme il se doit, m'annonça-t-il. Demain je t'emmène en week-end pour une destination inconnue.

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Non, je suis déjà en week-end et je te promets de te surprendre car j'ai déjà tout prévu !

Oo0oO

Ce matin

En ouvrant les yeux à six heures trente, je constatai que James n'était plus là. Il était sûrement parti pour son footing matinal. Il aimait courir dans le petit bois près de la maison. Je descendis déjeuner, je pris une douche et me préparai, déjà excitée à l'idée de notre escapade romantique. J'avais encore des choses à régler avant notre départ, comme je terminais tôt au cabinet, j'aurais largement le temps de préparer nos valises. Avec de la chance, le Docteur Black n'aurait pas trop de retard dans ses visites. A sept heures quarante-cinq, je m'inquiétai. Où était James ? Son portable était resté sur la table basse, je ne pouvais même pas le contacter. Je lui laissai un mot et partis travailler mais sur le pas de la porte je tombai nez à nez avec un coursier. Celui-ci me sourit.

-Mlle Brandon Mary-Alice?

-Oui ?

-C'est pour vous, me dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

Perplexe, je pris l'enveloppe et signai là où il me le demanda et il s'en alla aussi sec.

Il y avait l'adresse de ma sœur au dos. Je soupesai l'enveloppe, hésitante. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'eus comme une appréhension. Je l'ouvris d'un coup sec et mon cœur se compressa en découvrant ce que c'était : des photos de James avec une autre femme, nus dans un lit de ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel. L'enveloppe tomba, je voulus déchirer la photo comme pour effacer ce cauchemar. Je me retins et fixai de nouveau cette image, imprimant le visage de cette femme rousse aux tâches de rousseur. Il y avait un mot :

« Je t'avais prévenu… »

Mes mains tremblèrent de colère et d'angoisse, le sol semblait se dérober sous mes pieds. Il fallait que je réagisse, je devais aller bosser. Je posai donc la photo en expo sur la table de la salle à manger. Espérant secrètement qu'il m'appelle et m'explique…

Quant à Cynthia, si elle croyait que ça allait arranger les choses entre nous…

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir ! »

Je lui en voulais d'une force !

Je pris le volant comme un zombie et allai travailler. Je parvins à donner le change jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon patron. A la minute où il s'en alla pour ses visites, je craquai.

Oo0oO

La matinée passa sans que j'aie de ses nouvelles. J'imaginai qu'il avait trouvé la photo et son silence était un signe évident de sa trahison et de sa culpabilité. Je rentrai donc à la maison et pensai n'y trouver personne. Il y avait une voiture que je ne reconnaissais pas qui stationnait non loin de la maison. Je n'eus pas le temps de bien voir qui s'y trouvait. Je respirai un bon coup avant d'entrer et sursautai en le trouvant allongé dans notre canapé. Furieuse au départ, je vins pour le jeter dehors mais en fait je me rendis compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je…

Il clignait des yeux, un peu dans le gaz.

-Tu as bu ?

-Non…

Je vis le pansement vers sa clavicule et sur sa main.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Je me suis fait agresser.

J'étouffai une exclamation d'horreur et m'assis près de lui, toute colère envolée.

-Tu as vu qui t'as fait ça ?

Il s'agita et tenta de se redresser.

-Reste tranquille, lui ordonnai-je. Tu as désinfecté les plaies au moins ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Articula-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il avait ingurgité des médicaments qui l'assommait ou alors…

Perplexe, je m'interrogeai. Il était bien pâle, trop amorphe.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

A peine camouflé par l'obscurité derrière la maison de Bella, je finis de me déshabiller et mutai dans une douleur qui commençait à devenir familière. Bon sang mais comment Elizabeth Masen avait pu se retrouver dans une galère pareille ? Pourquoi s'était-elle rendue seule au domicile du Dr Cullen ? Pourquoi l'un d'entre eux voulait s'en prendre à la mère de l'un des leurs ?

« Jake ? » Entendis-je Leah.

« Tu es où ? » Demandai-je surpris d'être en connexion avec elle.

« A une centaine de kilomètres au nord de l'état avec Paul. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as muté ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je repensai à ma conversation téléphonique avec Edward Masen.

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? » S'écria Paul.

« C'est un piège ! N'y vas pas ! » Me prévint Leah.

« Je ne pense pas, il avait l'air super mal quand il m'a appelé. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans leur course.

« Tu veux que l'on fasse demi-tour ? » Me demanda Leah.

« Non !» Intervint une autre voix mécontente. « Vous continuez la patrouille, on va lui prêter main forte ».

Embry ?

« Comment tu as su ? » M'enquis-je.

« Demande à ta maitresse. »

« Elle n'est pas… » M'indignai-je.

« Appelle-la comme tu veux ! Je m'en fiche ! Jared est avec moi, on arrive !»

Celui-ci semblait excité à l'idée de se battre, il ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation.

« Si je la comprends ! Mais c'est quand même super cool ! »

« C'est ça… »

J'étais déjà devant la maison, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour (j'entendais des cris) quand je défonçai la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Je grognai en voyant la blonde pénible attraper Madame Masen comme un bouclier. Quel courage ! Je ne me laissai pas prendre au piège, sautai par-dessus elle et attrapai sa jambe dans la foulée. Elle me mit un coup dans la nuque qui m'étourdit. Je me redressai, elles étaient enfermées dans une des chambres. J'y entrai sans mal et vit la fenêtre ouverte.

« Et merde !»

« Tu sers pas à grand-chose » Me reprocha Embry qui arrivait déjà non loin d'elles. Je me hâtai de les rejoindre. Il grogna, elles sursautèrent. Je les distinguai à travers leurs yeux.

« Massacrez-la » Entendis-je Paul, dégoûté de ne pas être là.

« Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous faites ! On s'occupe de la sangsue ! » Le rappela à l'ordre Embry.

Je vis Rosalie prendre une autre direction mais je me mis en travers. Elle était gênée par Elizabeth qui gesticulait, cherchant à se libérer. Embry amorça une attaque qu'elle esquiva et moi je suivis derrière. Je voulais l'obliger à lâcher la malheureuse ce qu'elle fit et elle s'élança sur un tronc d'arbre qu'elle saisit, glissa autour pour se projeter les pieds droit devant en horizontal. Elle heurta ma tête et je m'écroulai en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

« Jacob ça va ? » Demanda Jared.

« Bouge-toi ! » Commenta Paul.

« Il fait ce qu'il peut !» Me défendit Leah à mon grand damne.

« Arrête de le materner ! » S'agaça Paul.

Je m'ébrouai et revins à la charge pour empêcher Rosalie de prendre l'avantage. Embry tentait d'éloigner la blonde de sa victime. Cernée par nous trois, elle abandonna et fut obligée de capituler. Elle bondit comme un ressort, pris appui sur un tronc d'arbre et rebondit sur une branche haute. Elle nous toisa avec rancune, Jared sauta dans sa direction mais elle était trop en hauteur. Elle observa sa proie avec dépit et s'enfuit en partant vers l'est. Embry se mit à sa poursuite et demanda à Jared de contourner par les montagnes. Je voulus le suivre.

« Non, tu restes avec la femme, emmène-la en lieu sûr, on s'occupe de la sangsue. » M'ordonna Embry.

« Mais... »

« Obéis ! »

Je grognai, mécontent car malgré moi je me sentis plier sous cet ordre. Je ne compris pas le phénomène mais en tout cas il s'était vite habitué à son rôle de chef.

« C'est clair ! » Confirma Paul.

Je fis un effort pour ne pas suivre leur poursuite et m'approchai d'Elizabeth, elle était un peu secouée. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de me regarder approcher. De plus près, elle était un peu amochée : son fils allait être furax. Je voulus la transporter, elle recula, se mit debout tant bien que mal et commença à marcher ou plutôt à boiter.

Embry avait rattrapé l'autre folle. Elle s'élança contre un arbre et pris appui dessus comme un trampoline et repartit vers Embry comme une torpille. Il prit son attaque de plein fouet. Il s'affala au sol, sonné mais se releva illico. Elle était déjà loin, Jared sur ses traces. Il repartit dans leur direction. Inquiet, je voulus le rejoindre malgré son ordre.

« Tu as une mission, termine là ! »

Elizabeth s'arrêta subitement, se tenant la cheville. Je me penchai et vis qu'elle était un peu gonflée : apparemment une belle entorse. Je la poussai avec mon museau pour qu'elle s'asseye. Elle eut un mouvement de répugnance à mon contact. Je fronçai les sourcils, elle m'ignora royalement mais obtempéra.

« Où vais-je bien pouvoir l'emmener ? » Ruminai-je.

« Va chez Bella, Jake ! Elle saura quoi faire. » Me conseilla Leah.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Bella n'était pas une grande fan de cette femme. » Lui opposai-je.

« Qui aime sa belle-mère de nos jours ? » Lança Paul.

« Moi ! » S'indigna Leah.

« Tu es une exception mon chou. » Rétorqua Paul.

« Elizabeth n'est pas sa belle-mère. » Rectifiai-je.

« On s'en fiche ! Pour une fois écoute ce que je te dis ! » S'agaça Leah.

Je ne relevai pas, tentai de faire comprendre à Elizabeth que je devais m'éloigner pour reprendre forme humaine et revenir la chercher. Elle était un peu trop sous le choc pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Ou alors t'es pas doué ! » Railla Paul.

J'arrivai derrière chez Bella en une minute chrono. Je réintégrai ma forme initiale avec soulagement. Supporter les humeurs de mes congénères était asphyxiant. Je m'habillai prestement et repartis la chercher. Il m'avait fallu cinq minutes pour faire l'aller-retour. Elle grelotait, je la soulevai. Elle gémit, en y regardant de plus près, je distinguai des ecchymoses et des éraflures le long des ses bras là où ses manches avaient été arrachées et aussi le long de ses jambes.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle.

-Il arrive, la rassurai-je, je vous emmène en lieu sûr en attendant.

Ses tremblements cessèrent progressivement, elle sombra dans une léthargie post-traumatique qui se révéla salutaire. Derrière chez Bella, je franchis d'un bond agile le grillage et les haies anti-curieux de son jardin, toquai à sa porte-fenêtre. Il y avait de la lumière, elle guettait mon retour ? Elle apparut dans mon champ de vision, je me sentis mieux. Et elle aussi sans aucun doute possible dès qu'elle croisa mon regard. Elle changea d'aspect en apercevant son ex belle-mère et ouvrit brutalement la porte.

-Venez, ne restez pas là.

Elle zieuta les alentours puis referma les portes derrière nous.

-Appelle-le ! Lui recommandai-je pendant que j'allongeai Elizabeth sur le canapé.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Elle est ici, Jacob l'a ramenée. Elle n'est pas en forme.

-…

-Rosalie… ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- On est sur ses traces, l'éclairai-je

-Ils sont…

-…

-D'accord, fais vite.

Elle raccrocha.

-Il sera là dans moins d'une heure.

J'examinai Elizabeth, découvrant des traces rougeâtres sur sa peau essentiellement autour de son cou.

-Elle a tenté de l'étrangler, constatai-je, effaré.

Bella changea de couleur.

-Tout est superficiel, ne te stresse pas.

Une radio de l'œsophage serait bien utile, pensai-je, contredisant mes paroles. Je regardai sa cheville. Elle tressaillit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Elle a un hématome qui se forme au niveau de la malléole externe.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Entorse modérée, minimisai-je. Au moins deux semaines de béquilles. Il faut lui mettre de la glace.

Là aussi une radio ne serait pas du luxe.

-Tu veux bien aller m'en chercher et me récupérer ma mallette et ma trousse de secours dans la voiture ?

Elle fila comme une flèche. Je m'en voulais de lui imposer tout ça. Leah et ses idées…

Mais au final, où aurai-je pu l'emmener à part ici ? Pas chez mon père, avec Nina. Chez moi ? Trop loin. Chez les Cullen ? Même pas en rêve.

Elle me ramena le nécessaire et je m'attelai à la tâche. Bella quitta la pièce un moment. Elle revint vêtue d'un pyjama, elle s'était démaquillée et ses traits n'en parurent que plus tirés.

-Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, m'excusai-je.

-Tu as bien fait de l'emmener, ne te tracasses pas. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Elle m'observa soucieuse. Je me redressai, la rejoignis et l'enlaçai un peu trop brutalement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ma tension retombait et je réalisais ce qui s'était passé et le stress que je lui avais causé. Elle ne dit rien, redressa sa tête pour mieux me voir.

-Pardon de t'avoir laissée comme ça sans un mot, m'excusai-je.

-J'en pouvais plus. J'étais si inquiète.

-Il faudra t'y habituer malheureusement.

Je la relâchai.

-Tu n'es pas contrarié que j'ai appelé Embry ?

-Non au contraire. J'aurais dû le faire ! Il est arrivé avec Jared, on s'est débrouillé mais elle s'est quand même échappée, laissant Elizabeth sur place en pleine forêt. J'ai dû jouer la baby-sitter au lieu de continuer la poursuite avec eux.

-Tu es médecin, tu étais le plus apte à t'occuper d'elle, ne vois rien d'autre mon chéri, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer en passant légèrement sa main dans mes cheveux, contournant mon oreille pour arriver sur ma nuque.

Je sentis une onde de plaisir me traverser de part en part.

-Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut, mais je doute qu'Embry m'ait mis de côté dans cette optique.

Elle se tut, subitement concentrée.

-Pourquoi Rosalie s'en est prise à Elizabeth ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, souffla celle-ci à ma grande surprise.

-J'en ai une petite idée de toute façon, rétorqua Bella alors que je revenais vers Elizabeth pour l'interroger sur son état général.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui me rendit perplexe.

-Eclairez-moi, demandai-je en les regardant l'une après l'autre.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard mais personne ne pipa mot.

-Et bien cela doit être bien costaud comme secret s'il y a tant de mystère, déclarai-je.

Et je finirai par savoir ce que c'est.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE CULLEN<strong>

Edward était parti après avoir appelé Jacob Black pour venir en aide à sa mère en urgence le temps qu'il arriva. J'étais encore sous le choc des menaces de Rosalie. Je n'avais pas anticipé ses réactions ou plutôt je les avais sous-estimées et je le payais chèrement. En prévenant Edward, je m'attendais à des reproches mais il ne dit rien et refusa que je l'accompagne. Ce fut à contrecœur que je le laissai partir chercher sa mère. Les minutes m'avait semblé des heures. Je tentai de l'appeler vers deux heures du matin mais pas de réponse. Jasper faisait son possible pour calmer tout le monde dans la maison. Je n'étais pas le seul anxieux : Victoria était affectée par son départ. Il lui avait promis de revenir vite. Mais allait-il vraiment revenir ?

Je retrouvai Victoria allongée comme pour dormir, dans une des chambres que je lui avais mise à disposition.

-Edward aime aussi s'allonger parfois. Il dit qu'il à l'impression de se reposer comme avant sa transformation.

-Ne pas dormir ce n'est pas normal, dit-elle comme pour elle-même. On y trouve du plaisir et les rêves évacuent notre stress ou nous révèlent des évidences. Ça ne vous manque pas ?

-Plus depuis longtemps. Il y a tant de choses à faire…

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

-Aider les démunis, travailler sans compter, recueillir les âmes perdues…

Elle me sourit avec tristesse.

-Croyez-vous sincèrement que je puisse de nouveau mener une vie normale ?

-J'ai réussi, Edward aussi en partie, et Jasper s'y met…alors rien n'est perdu pour vous.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier Docteur… ?

-Docteur Cullen mais appelez-moi Carlisle.

-Vous êtes parvenu à vous imposer une hygiène de vie qui vous permet de vivre parmi les humains.

-J'ai bataillé dur, j'étais seul, je n'avais pas de repères mais je ne voulais pas être un monstre. Depuis, ma vie est dédiée à venir en aide à mon prochain.

-Vous avez plus l'air d'un saint que d'un monstre, Carlisle. Votre abnégation est admirable. J'espère que vous parviendrez à me réfréner car je manque de confiance en moi, de motivation et je me sens très seule face à tout ce chamboulement.

-Nous sommes là pour vous, et je trouve que vous vous en sortez bien. Quand j'ai réalisé ma nature, j'ai voulu mettre un terme à cette existence maléfique alors que vous…

-Moi… je ne me suis pas réveillée livrée à moi-même. Vous m'avez aidé à me nourrir sans faire de mal aux hommes et Jasper calme mes angoisses, ça me permet de réfléchir posément. Ça ne relève pas du miracle, tout s'explique.

Elle me sciait avec son esprit toujours si cartésien malgré l'abyme qui se dressait devant elle.

-Pourquoi Edward a dû partir ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Rosalie, elle a attaqué sa mère.

Elle se redressa, consternée.

-Pourquoi nous sommes restés ici ! Nous devrions être à ses côtés !

-Je le sais, mais il a refusé.

-Pourquoi diable ?

Je me tus, elle m'observa avec insistance.

-Si vous avez peur de lui moi ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vais le rejoindre.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

J'observai Jacob s'occuper d'Elizabeth de façon efficace malgré la répulsion évidente de celle-ci. Je ne comprenais pas cette réaction négative qu'elle avait envers lui. Depuis qu'elle connaissait son statut de loup, elle répugnait à ce qu'il la touche. Il avait remarqué son comportement mais gardait cela pour lui. Je papillonnai des yeux, j'étais fatiguée. La journée avait été riche en émotion. Malgré les derniers évènements j'étais heureuse. Heureuse d'être aimée en retour même si les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.

Il se releva et la couvrit de mon plaid. Elle commençait à comater sous l'effet des médicaments. C'était bizarre de la voir ici, dans ma maison. Quand Jacob était parti suite à l'appel d'Edward, j'avais eu ce mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Car à part pour elle, je ne voyais pas pour qui Edward aurait pu s'inquiéter. Heureusement Embry avait répondu à mon appel. Surpris au départ, il avait rapidement saisi la gravité de la situation. Il avait raccroché en me disant une chose :

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je souris intérieurement, cela allait peut-être jouer en ma faveur.

-Bella ? Reviens sur Terre.

Je réalisai qu'il se tenait devant moi et me parlait.

-Bien. Je vais devoir y aller, je veux rejoindre les autres et les aider. J'ai laissé un mot pour ton « ami ».

Je secouai la tête et l'enlaçai.

-Fais attention.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de profiter de l'instant. Puis il se redressa, caressa ma joue et me gratifia d'un baiser doux mais trop court.

-Tu me laisses un message quand tu rentres, lui imposai-je.

-Je n'ai pas ton numéro.

-Si. Tu l'as maintenant.

Oo0oO

La porte fermé, je me demandai « que faire ? ». Je partis en cuisine me faire un chocolat. En revenant dans la pièce Edward était déjà arrivé, penché sur sa mère.

-Comment tu es entré ?

-Par la porte.

Question stupide, réponse stupide.

-Comment elle va ?

-Jacob s'est occupé d'elle. Elle a quelques bleus et une entorse à la cheville. Pour le reste ça va. Enfin, je pense. Jacob t'a laissé un mot.

Je lui tendis le papier qu'il lut en un millième de seconde. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je la ramène à la maison. Je te remercie Bella.

Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il semblait un peu perdu.

-Ne te bile pas pour ça Edward. Elle est coriace elle va s'en remettre.

-Je l'espère. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant de rester loin de nous.

Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur son épaule.

-C'est ta mère, elle t'aime, jamais elle ne te laissera.

-Il n'y a pas que moi qu'elle aime, répondit-il amer.

-En quoi est-ce si horrible ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle refasse sa vie ?

-Si. Mais…pas avec un de mes semblables.

-Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Carlisle est …

Je ne trouvai pas les mots pour le définir.

-Terrifiant, dangereux, un prédateur, une créature dénuée d'âme ?

-…si humain, trouvai-je enfin.

Il me dévisagea avec étonnement.

-C'est comme ça que tu le perçois ?

-C'est comme ça qu'il est. Tu me connais, je cerne bien les gens en général.

Il se tut.

-Je te laisse te reposer. Tu remercieras le loup.

-Tu es venu seul ?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas que Victoria revienne dans le coin pour l'instant.

-Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? Ta mère est épuisée, pas la peine de la déplacer.

Il eut un drôle de grimace.

-Quoi ?

-Il avait prévu que tu me proposerais de rester et il abonde dans ce sens pour éviter de déplacer ma mère.

-Il commence à me connaitre.

J'étais sur un nuage, il se détourna et alla s'asseoir au pied du canapé, les yeux rivés sur sa mère.

-Va dormir, je garde la maison.

Je ne me fis pas prier, pris mon portable et montai me coucher, exténuée.

Oo0oO

J'émergeai lentement, puis écarquillai les yeux et me jetai sur mon portable. Il y avait bien un message envoyé à deux heures du mat. Elle avait réussi à filer. Ils étaient inquiets. Il passera tout à l'heure.

Je restai allongée à fixer l'écran. Trop de choses venaient contrarier mon bien-être, fallait que je me fasse une raison. Il était huit heures et demie, je partis prendre ma douche et m'habillai relax : leggins noir, t-shirt long blanc tagué de partout large aux épaules me dénudant l'une d'entre elle. Je rajoutai une fine ceinture, me fit une longue tresse et descendis au rez-de-chaussée direction la cuisine car mon ventre criait famine. Je sursautai en découvrant Beth assise dans ma cuisine en train de déjeuner. Mince je les avais oubliés !

-Je suis ravie de vous voir aussi Bella.

Elle me détaillait sans chaleur. Ses traits tirés accentuaient son visage peu avenant. Elle avait des bleus un peu partout ce qui me rappela pourquoi elle était là.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Très bien. N'en déplaise à mon fils.

-Où est-il ?

-Sorti, il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

-Il s'inquiète pour vous. Sans son intervention…

-Et celui de vos amis, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle soupira.

-Pourquoi vous lui avez tourné le dos ? Pourquoi vous allier à eux ?

-Je ne lui ai pas tourné le dos et je ne suis l'alliée de personne.

-Vous êtes liée à eux, c'est évident.

Elle n'avait pas tord.

-Et cette immunité que vous avez…

Edward entra et me fit un signe pour me dire bonjour. Il était sombre. Je n'aimais pas ce que sa mère faisait ressortir chez lui.

-Je me suis permis de faire un brin de ménage et de repassage…

-Edward, le coupai-je en m'agaçant.

-Ton bac à linge trainait, se justifia-t-il. Tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir alors je me suis occupé. J'ai aussi fait quelques courses, ton frigo était vide.

Il posa des sacs de courses sur la table. Je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou m'agacer encore plus. Je partis prendre mon porte-monnaie. Il me rattrapa dans l'entrée où se trouvait mon sac-à-main et me stoppa dans mon geste.

-Si tu veux me vexer continue.

-Je ne veux rien te devoir…

-Nous sommes amis ?

-Oui. Bien sûr.

Il me sourit avec tendresse comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Il posa délicatement ses doigts glacés sur ma joue. Gênée, je ne bougeai pas.

-Les amis s'entraident.

La vie nous avait séparés mais nous restions liés, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Nous restâmes quelques secondes, figés dans cette position. Il se redressa et se crispa subitement.

On frappa à la porte un peu fortement.

-Ouvre avant qu'il ne casse ta porte, m'éclaira-t-il.

Il retourna en cuisine. Je déverrouillai ma porte et Jacob entra. Il était contrarié, je n'en fis aucun cas et l'étreignis parce que j'étais en manque et surtout j'étais rassurée. Il se détendit, me serra à son tour.

-Tu vois, je suis entier, tu peux décompresser.

J'opinai de la tête et nous rejoignîmes mes invités dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes se firent un signe de tête minimaliste.

Edward approcha et le remercia en lui tendant la main. Beth, les détailla sans mot dire mais elle avait perdu cet air froid. Jacob hésita puis accepta le contact. Beth fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle assistait comme moi à une conversation silencieuse.

-On ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'elle aura cette idée de vengeance, finit par dire Edward.

-Pourquoi s'en est-elle prise à ta mère ? Demanda Jacob.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, les interrompit Beth. Et vous en avez mis du temps à revenir ce matin Dr Black ! Si je n'étais pas estropiée, je serai déjà rentrée chez moi ! Je n'en peux plus de porter ces habits, j'ai besoin de me laver. En plus, je suis censée travailler cet après-midi ! Je ne vois pas…

-Ravi de voir que vous allez bien aussi Mme Masen, l'interrompit Jacob à son tour, et désolé pour ce retard. Après une nuit à pourchasser celle qui voulait, je pense, faire de vous son diner, j'aurais dû venir directement. Je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil et je n'ai pas de vie ni de famille.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal malgré la réprobation de son fils. Elle lui prit le bras et nous fixa.

-Je sais que c'est votre devoir de nous pourchasser.

Je fus troublée par le « nous » qu'elle employa. Je ne fus pas la seule.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal Madame.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus d'Edward qui semblait dérouté.

-Ramène-moi à la maison. Notre place n'est pas ici.

-Maman…

-Maintenant !

-Je vous conseille de rester un peu afin de me laisser vérifier que tout va bien, tenta Jacob.

-Je vous interdis de poser de nouveau vos sales pattes sur moi !

Je vis rouge instantanément, ne laissait à personne le temps de réagir et lui fit face.

-Comment osez-vous insulter celui qui vous a sauvée ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de le juger ? _Vous êtes dans MA maison_ ! Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse encore vous mêler de ma vie ! J'ai ma dose avec vous.

-Bella, se liquéfia Edward.

Je l'ignorai.

-Vous m'avez délesté de celui que j'aimais, Dieu seul sait que j'ai souffert et pourtant je ne me sentais pas le droit de l'empêcher de vous aider car votre souffrance devait être cent mille fois pire. Mais après tout ce temps, je réalise que vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'à vous-même. Edward souffrait lui aussi de la perte de son père et il a dû gérer ça tout seul. Mais quel genre de mère êtes-vous pour laisser votre fils se sacrifier de la sorte ?

Mon cœur tambourinait dans mes oreilles. Les mots enfouis depuis tant d'années sortaient et m'emportaient comme le courant d'un fleuve. Elle encaissait mais je la sentis au bord de la rupture, ses yeux verts agrandis et flamboyants.

Jacob était derrière moi, je perçus sa chaleur dans mon dos. Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras.

-Bella, calme-toi.

Mais je rejetai son réconfort et quittai la pièce. A peine le seuil franchis, il me rattrapa m'obligeant à lui faire face. Je baissai les yeux, trop honteuse de ma faiblesse.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne la laisse pas te perturber.

L'émotion était vive.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Je me détournai, m'éloignant d'un pas vif et cette fois il ne me suivit pas.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

A la fin de la réunion, nous fîmes, Paul et moi, un saut chez nous pour manger un morceau. Il se montrait enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en patrouille avec moi, ce qui finit par m'emballer aussi. J'étais réticente au départ, pas sûre qu'être tous les deux seuls pendant une patrouille puissent fonctionner. On verra bien…

On se posa une heure dans le canapé, profitant de ce moment si rarissime où nous étions seuls pour nous retrouver. Mais au lieu de nous détendre nous parlâmes de ce qui s'était dit au conseil et du nouveau rôle d'Embry.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je réfléchis.

-Je sais pas, avouai-je, laissons lui sa chance, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix et Bella a raison : il a de bonnes qualité pour être chef.

-C'est bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas proposé son petit ami.

-Oui, j'ai été surprise aussi. Mais bon ses arguments ont porté.

-Elle est cool, je l'aime bien.

Je le toisai, un sourcil levé.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Je ne sais pas…

Une tape dans l'épaule lui enleva ce sourire.

-Allez viens on y va, lançai-je en me levant.

Je me déshabillai, éteignis les lumières et ouvris la porte pour m'élancer tout en mutant. Paul me suivit de près et aussitôt ses pensées investirent les miennes m'obligeant à me concentrer pour ne pas penser à la seule chose que je ne voulais pas partager avec lui. Pas si évident d'être mise à nue avec celui qui partageait ma vie. Je décidai que les souvenirs déplaisants resteraient où ils étaient.

« Pourquoi tu m'en parles pas ? »

« Y'a rien à dire, je veux juste oublier cet incident. »

« Je me demande si je devrais pas envoyer Bella chez lui pour lui foutre la trouille ? »

« Ne la mêle pas à tout ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? »

Je repensai à notre rencontre, à notre conversation dans la chambre, elle m'avait bien aidée.

Paul geignit.

« Comment t'as pu croire que je t'avais trompé ? »

« Cette peur est toujours là Paul, tu as toujours aimé séduire et papillonner. »

« Tu sais ce que j'aime encore plus que la drague ? »

« Dis-moi ? »

« Toi.»

Je ne répliquai rien mais mes pensées criaient mon contentement. J'accélérai. Aidée par mes sens, je reproduisis le même chemin que la dernière fois avec les gars. Paul se concentra aussi et commença alors une longue recherche. Une demi-heure plus tard, les pensées de Jake nous parvinrent, nous révélant le problème de la mère d'une des sangsues du clan Cullen. Ceux-ci, trop loin d'ici pour la protéger de l'un des leur qui avait pété un câble avait fait appel à Jake. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant l'identité de l'agresseur. Je voulus faire demi-tour, il était seul, il avait besoin d'aide. Les pensées de deux autres loups se mélangèrent aux nôtres.

Embry ?

Il remit de l'ordre et tout reprit son cours. Nous suivîmes leur traque et leur échec par yeux interposés. Nous étions arrivés vers la frontière canadienne. Aucune trace du vampire.

« Rentrez » Décréta Embry.

A deux heures nous étions rentrés nous aussi. J'étais naze mais Paul ne me laissa pas l'occasion d'aller dormir tranquillement. La fatigue s'estompa, il réveilla la tigresse en moi qui avait un grand besoin de montrer ce dont elle était capable.

Nous nous endormîmes tard dans la nuit et nous levâmes aux alentours de midi : fait qui tenait du miracle !

A treize heures, nous débarquâmes chez mes parents. Ils passaient à table avec Noah, nous mangeâmes et discutâmes jusque quatre heures. Ils nous firent part de l'invitation de Bella en précisant bien que tout le monde était invité.

-Elle n'a pas peur, ricana Paul.

Le soir Embry nous convia à une séance d'entrainement d'une heure et demie. Je déclinai l'offre, refusant de laisser encore Noah quelque part. Embry fut indulgent. Paul lui n'y échappa pas, il revint deux heures plus tard de mauvais poil, Noah dormait. Il se plaignit des méthodes d'Embry.

-Il est juste furieux d'avoir loupé la blonde, rétorquai-je.

-Je confirme, il a passé du temps à guetter la maison des vampires. Il veut qu'on se relaye là-bas. Nous, on a refusé, elle est protégée avec son fils buveur de sang. Mais il nous y a forcés.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais un peu comme hier soir mais en pire, il dégage un truc qui influe sur nous. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Moi non plus ».

Dimanche arriva…

Nous nous présentâmes à midi pétante chez Bella avec mes parents qui connaissait le coin et n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver. La mère de Paul avait eut un imprévu et nous demanda de l'excuser.

La voiture de Jake était là. Je frappai à grands coups, elle vint nous ouvrir avec un sourire qui me parut bien terne. Elle nous salua et nous fit entrer. Elle portait un débardeur croisé dans le dos chocolat comme ses yeux et un short blanc révélant ses jambes bien galbés mais un peu pâle. Elle était en tong et sourit en voyant que j'avais aussi revêtu un short et des tongs. Elle était un peu maquillée et ses cheveux étaient raides cette fois.

Noah se précipita à la recherche de Nina sans même un « bonjour ». Billy était dans le salon. Jake n'était pas visible mais je le sentais non loin. Peut-être à l'extérieur. Elle nous invita à prendre un verre et nous laissa faire notre vie. Il y avait un peu de musique en fond. Je me hasardai dans le jardin et découvrit Jake dehors s'afférant au barbecue mais visiblement soucieux. Je jetai un œil à Paul qui allait ouvrir à un autre invité. Je partis à la rencontre de Jake qui, plongé dans ses pensées, ne me vit pas approcher.

-Tu es aux fourneaux ?

-Hey ! Tu es déjà arrivée ?

J'acquiesçai. Les enfants déboulèrent comme des tornades dans le jardin, s'amusant avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main : ballon, frisbee, et autres accessoires…

-Pourquoi tu rumines ?

-Bella…

Il secoua la tête.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

-Non, ce n'est pas avec moi cette fois.

-Explique ?

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, tout le monde afflua dans le jardin. Jared était là, Quil aussi. Seul Embry manquait à l'appel. Ils nous saluèrent sobrement et allèrent se poser dans un coin, un verre à la main. Il n'y avait plus moyen de discuter avec nos fichus sens exacerbés ! Même chuchoter était bien inutile ! Une main me serra la taille. Paul m'attira contre lui.

-Salut doc.

-Salut, grommela Jake.

Ok, ça promettait !

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Proposa Paul.

-Si tu veux.

Ben on progressait, souris-je intérieurement. Je les laissai et rejoignis Bella en cuisine pour voir si elle avait besoin de rien.

-Garde un œil sur Noah.

-Ben oui, soupira Paul les yeux au ciel comme si je l'insultais.

Le temps était doux et légèrement ensoleillé. Ça changeait, mon moral était fluctuant ces temps-ci mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. On frappa à la porte : c'était Embry. Je fus surprise de le trouver là.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Entre.

Il avait juste un bermuda sombre et des claquettes.

-Tu t'es cru à la plage ? T'aurais pu mettre un T-shirt !

-En quoi ça te dérange ?

Il avait apporté un bol rempli de ce que je supposai être du poulet aux épices rien qu'à l'odeur.

-Salut Embry, s'écria Bella avec un peu plus de punch qu'à notre arrivée. Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

Il la détailla de la tête au pied puis il fronça les sourcils. Elle rougit un peu et se rembrunit.

-Salut, lâcha-t-il. Je mets ça où ?

-C'est quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Poulets aux épices.

-Tu remercieras ta mère pour moi, dit Bella, un peu refroidie par son ton glacial.

-C'est moi qui les ais préparés ! Rétorqua-t-il vexé.

Gêne. Quil débarqua :

-Tout le monde est là ! S'écria-t-il. La teuf va pouvoir commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE HALE<strong>

J'avais eu un mal de chien à échapper aux loups. Ils étaient coriaces. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à les avoir sur le dos. Carlisle et Edward avaient réussi à me court-circuiter. Ma vengeance avorté avait un goût amer, cela me rendait hystérique, il fallait que je trouve une solution. Après des heures à errer, je me jetai sur le premier humain venu. Le plaisir de me contenter de nouveau normalement me fit oublier momentanément toute vindicte. Ma soif étanchée, je pus me concentrer. Je contactai la seule personne en qui j'avais encore confiance.

-Rosalie ?

-Emmett, ils m'ont chassée, pleurnichai-je.

-…

-Je ne sais plus où aller.

-Où es-tu ?

-Je suis revenue à Portland.

-Rejoins-moi à Vancouver. J'ai préparé une surprise pour les Cullen et peut-être pourras-tu m'expliquer pourquoi mes deux cobayes n'étaient plus là où je les avais laissés ?


	24. La vie est loin d'être un long fleuve

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : toujours dans l'angoisse de ton avis si implacable (mdr !^^)

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 24 : La vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Hier

Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour me calmer après ce clash avec Elizabeth. En revenant chez moi, je ne trouvais plus personne. J'en fus soulagée. Je trouvai aussi un mot sur la table de la cuisine : « Je vais faire des courses pour demain midi, je sais que tu n'as pas de voiture et j'ai prévenu les autres de ramener des trucs. Appelle-moi quand tu rentres. Jacob.»

C'était quoi cette manie de vouloir me faire des courses ?

Je soupirai car au final, j'appréciais l'attention, et allai m'affaler dans mon canapé dont je ne bougeai pas jusqu'à ce que mon ventre crie famine. J'avais la flemme de me préparer à manger, je fouillai dans le frigo et tombai sur un plat tout préparé.

Merci Edward.

Je regardai le plat tourner dans mon micro-onde et me demandai si je ne devrais pas appeler celui-ci. Le portable en main, je me ravisai au dernier moment. Il devait sûrement m'en vouloir. Il valait mieux attendre que les choses se tassent. Je retournai au salon et mangeai face à une de mes séries policières favorites rediffusées pour la énième fois. Mon esprit vagabonda et je m'assoupis. Le rêve se transforma en cauchemar : une Elizabeth aux yeux rouges, aux dents acérées se dressait au dessus d'un loup brun-roux évanoui, sans défense et porta le coup fatal dans un silence de mort. Je sortis de ce mauvais rêve et réalisai que je pleurais. Je séchai mes larmes prestement et m'interrogeai, toujours encerclée par ce halo de peur, sur la signification de ce rêve qui n'avait pas de sens.

Quelle menace représentait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucun lien avec Jacob. J'eus alors une révélation : j'avais peur qu'elle me le prenne aussi. C'était absurde ! Illogique ! Insensé ! Pourtant le nœud au creux de mon ventre démontrait que je pensais le contraire. Je me levai hors du canapé et tournai en rond dans mon séjour. J'ouvris ma porte-fenêtre et respirai un grand coup. Mon portable sonna, je fis un bond. C'était maman. Je lui relatai certains faits omettant certains autres avec regrets. Je n'aimais pas lui cacher des trucs mais là ce n'était pas mon secret et il ne m'appartenait pas de le partager. Elle n'était pas chaude concernant ma relation, elle voulait que je prenne un peu de recul. Je la rassurai tant bien que mal, je lui promis de l'appeler plus souvent et de venir la voir prochainement.

Je partis en bus chercher le barbecue de mon père en fin de journée. Il me le prêta avec réticence, peu ravi que j'accueille plein d'inconnus chez moi, alors je l'invitai pour qu'il fasse leur connaissance. Il me fila quelques bouteilles pour demain ainsi que des chaises et une table pliante et me ramena à la maison.

Oo0oO

La nuit se passa de façon chaotique, encore imprégnée de ce rêve de malheur. Au petit matin, je trainassai au lit, j'étais claquée. Le stress de recevoir me força finalement à en sortir. Je pris le temps de me faire belle. Je voulais me montrer sous mon meilleur jour. Après les corvées d'usage : épilation, masque et soins des cheveux, je trouvai une tenue propice à la détente. Ce fut donc deux heures plus tard que je descendis déjeuner. Je commençai à installer les boissons et les verres sur ma table basse. Je mis en place les chaises et la table dans mon jardin. Je fis ensuite le tour de la maison pour voir si tout était nickel quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Jacob tenant sa fille par la main. Elle s'extasia aussitôt sur la maison et s'échappa comme une furie. Jacob lui resta immobile, examina ma tenue, impassible. Il attendait que je l'invite à entrer.

-Ne reste pas là, tu vas prendre racine.

Il entra et se planta de nouveau comme un arbre dans mon entrée. Nina revint vers moi, s'accrocha à ma jambe nue et continua son monologue sur ma jolie maison. Je l'observai avec tendresse, elle me tendit les bras. Installée dans les miens, elle tapa dans ses mains.

-On va bien s'amuser !

-Ouais ! Déclarai-je en me forçant.

-Je vais chercher mon père dans la voiture, déclara Jacob.

Il sortit et revint accompagné de Billy qu'il poussait. Celui-ci me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux qui me fit plaisir. Je me rappelai de ses paroles quand je les avais espionnés. Je faisais partie de leur famille. Je lui posai une main amicale sur l'épaule. Il me la tapota gentiment.

-Ravie de vous recevoir. Faites comme chez vous.

Ce qu'il fit en s'avançant dans le séjour et en se servant à boire. Nina gambadait autour de lui. Ils riaient. Ma maison se remplissait de vie. Jacob s'était éloigné. Il revint avec des sacs de courses.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Dis-je pour la forme.

-Oh que si. Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe. Il alla en cuisine et défit les courses. Je le suivis.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, prudent.

-Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu étais bouleversée après ta conversation avec…

-N'en parlons plus, le coupai-je.

Quand il finit de ranger les courses, il s'approcha et se pencha très près de mon visage.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Murmura-t-il.

Troublée, je tins bon. Il était hors de question de lui avouer mes angoisses.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes petits tracas.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

-Mais de rien, bafouillai-je, consternée qu'il m'ait si vite percée à jour.

Il me jaugea et je priai pour qu'il en reste là.

-Je vais allumer le barbecue si tu veux.

-D'accord. Je vais faire les salades.

Il soupira et s'en alla.

Oo0oO

Tout le monde était là. L'arrivée d'Embry, avait rendu l'atmosphère moins légère. Harry et Sue me félicitèrent pour mon accueil et le repas. Billy confirma.

-Tout le mérite en revient à Jacob, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

-Et modeste en plus, me complimenta Sue. Tu es une perle Bella.

Quelqu'un me bouscula, mon verre se renversa sur mon débardeur.

-Désolée, s'excusa Leah, qui riait encore des chamailleries de Paul.

Elle me tira à l'intérieur.

-Où est ta salle de bain ?

-Ici, lui montrai-je.

Elle s'évertua à atténuer l'auréole qui s'était formée.

-C'est quoi le problème Bella ?

Je la soupçonnai d'avoir fait exprès de me bousculer.

-C'est Jacob qui t'envoie ?

-Mais non ! S'indigna-t-elle. Je m'inquiète c'est tout. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, pourtant tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Il t'aime, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Le problème ne vient pas de lui.

-Et bien ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ne le laisse pas à l'écart s'il n'a rien fait.

Je savais tout ça déjà…

Je constatai qu'elle aussi n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Avec Paul ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que cette histoire avec Sam…

Elle se raidit. Il y eut un silence qui s'éternisa.

-Je pense que ça va mal finir entre eux, me confia-t-elle. Paul y pense. Il y pense trop.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne veux plus y penser mais j'ai grave envie de lui foutre une bonne trempe.

-Tu veux porter plainte ? Ou Paul ?

-Non, il peut révéler nos secrets, on est coincé.

-Passe au poste demain, on va trouver une solution.

Elle acquiesça, peu convaincue et se redressa.

-Ça devrait le faire, ça se voit à peine.

Nous repartîmes se mêler aux autres. Tout le monde mangeait et s'amusait. Tout le monde sauf Embry. Il restait à l'écart. Je vins lui proposer un plat qu'il accepta avec un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

-Et toi tu ne manges pas ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-A ce rythme tu vas finir comme ses mannequins anorexiques qu'on voit dans les magazines.

-Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude.

-Pas de quoi, railla-t-il.

Je m'éloignai, me prenant les pieds dans les gamins qui couraient, je manquai de tomber. Une main puis une autre, brûlante toutes les deux me rattrapèrent.

-Toujours regarder où l'on va quand on a des petits surexcités dans le coin, me conseilla Jacob.

Il continua de me tenir tandis que l'autre main, celle d'Embry s'ôta aussitôt.

-Merci, les remerciai-je tous les deux.

Jacob me sourit, le premier sourire de la journée.

-Viens manger.

Il m'attira sur un coin d'herbe à côté des enfants qui venaient enfin de s'arrêter pour pique-niquer sur ordre de Leah. Je pris l'assiette qu'il me tendit et en définitive l'appétit arriva. Ce fut le meilleur moment de cette journée. Assise à ses côtés, entourée des enfants, de Paul et de Leah, je réalisai que je me prenais la tête pour rien.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire contrit.

-C'était une bonne idée en fin de compte cette petite fête, dit-il en me passant une main légère dans le dos.

Ce simple geste réveilla l'attraction démesurée qu'il m'inspirait et qui s'était enfouie sous des tonnes de stress dû au chamboulement des derniers évènements. J'oubliai où j'étais, ne voyant plus que lui. Il s'en rendit compte, il en fut troublé.

-Pardon de vous déranger, me cassa dans mon trip une voix que je reconnus être celle de Quil.

Il s'était approché et s'affala près de moi.

-T'as un peu de bave là, se marra-t-il en me montrant le coin de mes lèvres.

Ultra gênée, je pris une serviette en papier.

-Je plaisantais, cool ta fête !

-Merci, répondis-je, un peu raide.

J'en profitai de l'avoir sous la main pour lui poser une question.

-Tu as pu parler à ta copine ?

-Ouais, j'ai essayé vendredi soir juste après la réunion mais elle m'a éjecté. Elle m'en veut, c'est mort.

-Soit franc avec elle.

-J'peux pas, je n'ai pas encore l'accord du conseil.

-Soit patient, l'encourageai-je.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que t'étais du genre à foncer dans le tas. Et dans tous les domaines.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-En tout cas, Jake n'a pas été trompé par la marchandise, susurra-t-il.

-Sérieux Quil t'est lourd là, s'emporta Jacob.

Une tong atterrit d'un coup précis et sec sur la tempe de Quil.

-Hey ! S'écria-t-il.

J'aperçus une Leah très contrariée. Mais pas autant que moi. Je croisai les yeux coupables de Jacob.

-Hier on a été faire tu sais quoi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à tu sais qui, s'expliqua-t-il à demi-mots. Et comme on est télépathe entre nous…Je suis désolé.

J'aurais voulu me cacher au lieu de ça j'affrontai le fouineur.

-J'espère que tu as apprécié ce que tu as vu ?

-Oh que oui.

-Laisse-nous Quil ! Siffla Jacob.

Une deuxième tong lui arriva en pleine figure. Elle était rapide et habile Leah. Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire.

Quil, goguenard malgré tout, s'éloigna vers Embry. Celui-ci détourna les yeux sitôt je croisai les siens.

-Tu as fini ? Me demanda Jacob.

Il se leva et fit le tour pour débarrasser. Je piquai des chips à Nina qui râla. Après dix minutes, ne le voyant pas revenir de la cuisine, je m'inquiétai et constatai qu'Embry n'était plus là lui non plus.

Je vis Leah, se redresser.

-Laisse-les, intervint Billy.

Alarmée, je ne fis aucun cas de cet avertissement et fonçai dans le séjour. Personne. Les voix venaient de la cuisine.

-…tu n'agis pas comme un chef.

C'était Jacob…

-Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me dire comment me comporter.

…et Embry.

-Tu as des responsabilités.  
>-Ça je le sais ! Tu crois que c'est facile ?<p>

-Non, je n'ai rien dit de tel mais tu agis comme si tu étais seul, on forme un groupe.

-Un groupe bancal.

-Il ne tient qu'à nous tous d'y remédier.

J'apparus sur le seuil. Ils s'affrontaient face à face et m'ignorèrent.

-Il y a trop de discordes, reprit Embry.

-Non, c'est toi qui mets une barrière. Tu te venges de moi, de mon absence et tout le monde le paie.

Il se statufia.

-Dis-moi franchement les choses, ensuite on pourra avancer, tenta Jacob.

Embry hésita.

-J'y ai cru quand tu as muté aussi.

-Cru à quoi ?

-Que tout pourrait s'arranger, qu'on allait enfin pouvoir faire table rase du passé et redevenir ami.

-C'est ce que je souhaite ! S'anima Jacob.

-Faux ! A peine de retour tu t'es déjà détourné pour elle.

Il pointa son doigt vers moi. Je sursautai.

-Ce n'est pas elle le problème et tu le sais.

-Si c'est elle. C'est elle le problème entre nous. Et tant qu'elle sera là ça ne s'arrangera pas.

Un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce. Jacob était dégoûté, les poings serrés, il semblait sur le point de faire une bêtise. Devais-je intervenir ?

-C'est la raison de ton attitude désagréable envers elle ?

-A ton avis ?

-Et tu crois que c'est digne d'un chef de montrer un tel exemple d'intolérance ?

-Je la tolère. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? Elle doit payer pour mes erreurs ?

Il se tut.

-Ce n'est pas juste Embry.

-Nous étions comme des frères ! S'exclama-t-il avec reproche.

Jacob pâlit.

-Tu veux quoi Embry ?

-Réfléchis.

-Elle fait partie du lot, tu ne peux pas nous dissocier. Ne m'oblige pas à choisir, répondit Jacob d'une voix triste.

-Tu reproduis la même erreur, dit Embry amer. Soit ! Fait comme tu le sens.

Il quitta la pièce en passant devant moi. Accablée, j'eus un geste impulsif en le retenant par le bras.

-Ne fait pas ça Embry.

Il se dégagea brutalement, m'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres heureusement Jacob m'intercepta avant que je ne heurte quoi que ce soit. Embry se décomposa et tendit le bras comme pour venir me chercher mais Jacob ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et ce fut la catastrophe.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Hier

Quand Bella quitta la pièce suivie de Jacob, je me tournai vers la fenêtre et les aperçus à l'extérieur, Bella était bouleversé. Elle s'en alla malgré la tentative du loup de la réconforter.

J'entendais les battements désordonnés du cœur de ma mère et ça la faisait trembler, elle se mordit les lèvres et tapa du poing sur la table.

-Comment ose-t-elle me parler comme ça ?

-Vous l'avez bien cherché, répondit Jacob, glacial. Maintenant je vous prierai de sortir de chez elle. Elle va bientôt revenir et il est hors de question qu'elle supporte votre présence une minute de plus.

J'étais envahi par leurs pensées vengeresses. Et moi dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentais ?

Je m'avançai vers lui, il se raidit.

-Dis-lui que je suis désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi ?

-De l'attitude de ma mère envers toi.

-Edward ! Rugit-elle.

Je l'ignorai. Oui, je l'ignorai parce qu'en fait je brûlais de rancune envers elle. Jacob sur la défensive, restait méfiant. Elle l'avait blessé.

-Je ne comprends pas son ingratitude et cette intolérance qu'elle a envers toi.

-Bien sûr que si tu la comprends ! Et moi aussi… seulement j'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse preuve de retenue et de tact au lieu de me jeter sans arrêt son dégoût au visage.

-Je te l'accorde. Sache que je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvée. Je te serai redevable à vie.

Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Il quitta la pièce. Je me tournai vers ma mère et la soulevai, elle grimaça encore plus.

-Nous y allons.

Elle n'émit aucune objection. Sur le seuil, il m'interpela. Ma mère se détourna d'un geste sec.

-Voici une ordonnance pour ce dont elle a besoin et une autre aussi pour faire quelques radios ainsi que son arrêt de travail. A l'occasion, passe m'emmener les résultats au cabinet. Je veux m'assurer que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Il les plia et les glissa dans la poche de ma veste.

-Merci.

La route vers sa maison sembla durer une éternité. J'étais muré dans un silence accusateur qu'elle ne comprenait pas, son esprit bouillonnait. Nous nous étions expliqués ce matin avant le réveil de Bella. J'avais exigé des explications qu'elle avait refusé de me donner. A mon arrivée, je fus tellement horrifié en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts sur son corps qu'une envie de meurtre m'avait saisi. Je lui avais juré ce matin que Rosalie allait pourrir en enfer. Elle avait sourit à cette idée. En y repensant, cela me dérangea.

Je fis une halte à la pharmacie et m'éloignai avec soulagement de cet insupportable huis-clos. Mon portable sonna de nouveau, c'était encore Carlisle. Je l'ignorai. Je commandai les béquilles et récupérai le reste des éléments prescrits. La pharmacienne m'expliqua tout sourire et avec patience comment mettre l'attelle. Je ne voulus pas la vexer et attendis la fin de sa démonstration. Malgré tout l'animosité de ma mère envers lui, Jacob avait gardé la tête froide et son professionnalisme. Je commençai à le voir différemment.

De retour dans la voiture, je la trouvai au téléphone. J'avais été chercher son sac-à-main à la villa en revenant des courses. Je repris la route, espionnant sa conversation. Elle raccrocha, soucieuse.

-Anita a des dons ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, mais elle ne les contrôle pas. Elle est revenue me chercher hier soir suite à des visions inquiétantes mais je n'étais déjà plus là. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait même pas aller voir la Police sans preuves. Et elle ne savait pas comment te contacter.

-C'est gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter mais il vaut mieux qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça, pour sa sécurité car elle en sait déjà beaucoup trop.

Le sujet clos, elle se rembrunit. Je me garai et l'emmenai à la maison. Elle s'extirpa de mes bras une fois chez elle, dans une grimace exprimant de la douleur et se fixa dans son canapé dardant sur moi un regard trahi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû le rembarrer comme ça, m'emportai-je pour de bon, ton comportement est inexcusable !

-Tu m'as humiliée, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Non, c'est lui que tu as humilié avec ta conduite infecte. Il t'a sauvée la vie ! Sans lui, sans eux, je n'ose imaginer…

Je fermais les yeux, refoulant mes angoisses.

-Comment peux-tu le côtoyer alors qu'il ne pense qu'à te tuer ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est faux, il n'a pas cette idée en tête. La seule raison de son agressivité envers moi c'est Bella.

-J'en doute.

-C'est le cas ! N'oublie pas que j'ai accès à ce qu'il pense.

Silence.

-Et les autres ? Renchérit-elle.

-Ils sont programmés pour tuer les vampires et je les admire parce qu'ils protègent les humains.

-Comment tu peux … ?

-Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme nous ! Carlisle est une exception et si nous n'étions pas tombés sur lui, Jasper, Victoria et moi, nous aurions mal tournés. Ton rejet est légitime mais fait un effort, passe outre et vois-le tel qu'il est vraiment.

-Comment est-il à ton avis ?

-Peu importe ses défauts, c'est quelqu'un de bien et ….

Je me détournai pour aller vers la porte d'entrée.

-…il aime Bella, il va la protéger et elle sera enfin heureuse comme elle le mérite.

J'ouvris la porte.

-Je vais essayer dit-elle simplement.

C'était déjà ça.

-J'espère que tu le remercieras, ajoutai-je.

Je quittai l'appartement et redescendis prendre son traitement dans la voiture et le courrier. Il y avait une lettre du lycée. Je l'ouvris, fébrile. Je fis un bond en comprenant que ma suspension prenait fin. Je glissai vers l'appartement, annonçant la nouvelle à ma mère. Prise au dépourvue par ma bonne humeur soudaine elle bafouilla un « c'est bien » et esquissa même un sourire.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'avais hâte d'être à lundi. Je devais préparer mes cours, trouver un moyen de rattraper le retard accumulé, prévoir aussi des évaluations...

Mon exaltation chuta et je revins brutalement à la réalité : Rosalie et Emmett dans la nature, Victoria qui comptait sur moi, ma mère invalide. Je soupirai.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Quoi ? Non, rien.

-A d'autres, ta joie s'est envolée.

-Je dois renoncer à reprendre mon poste, j'ai d'autre priorité.

-Edward…

Je fus alerté par sa voix cassée.

-Tu devrais aller faire un brin de toilette, la coupai-je, anxieux. Tu pourrais te délasser dans un bon bain.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle. Tu peux emmener mon arrêt de travail au boulot ? Qu'il puisse s'organiser.

J'hésitai.

-Je ferai attention.

-Bon, je fais vite.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et je me dirigeai vers la porte une fois les papiers en main. Je l'ouvris puis la refermai et retournai vers la salle de bain où je me positionnai en faction, soucieux. Pourquoi voulait-elle m'éloigner ?

Je ne tardai pas à comprendre. J'entendis l'eau couler, et aussi des larmes. Ses pensées me saisirent aux tripes. Devais-je m'en aller ? Je me dirigeai dans le séjour et patientai. L'album familial était en vu, j'y jetai un œil, nostalgique. Essayant d'ignorer son mal être. Elle sortit et alla dans sa chambre. Elle en sortit au bout de vingt minutes vêtue d'un pantalon en lin et d'un col roulé dans les tons crème. Elle avait bien camouflé ses blessures.

-Tu es déjà revenu ?

-Je ne suis jamais parti.

Elle se mortifia. Son maquillage ne cachait pas ses yeux rougis. Elle boitilla jusqu'au canapé et s'y installa en regardant l'album près de moi. Elle sourit en voyant certaines photos.

-Celle-ci est ma préférée.

Elle était plus jeune et tenait un nourrisson de quelques heures : moi.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau.

-Je t'interdis de te sacrifier encore ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour qui que ce soit.

Bella l'avait confronté à certaines choses. Des choses que j'avais tues.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour tout ce qui s'est passé maman.

-Tu le devrais. Elle a raison mais je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir. Je pensais trouver un moyen de me racheter mais je pense que c'est impossible. Le mal est fait.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser. Tu as besoin de moi.

-Oui c'est vrai. Tant pis pour moi. Tu vas retourner travailler et reprendre ta vie en main. Te trouver une compagne et me donner des petits-enfants

-Ça c'est impossible, tu ne seras jamais grand-mère. C'est l'un des inconvénients de ma condition.

Bloquée, elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était si contraignant de se transformer. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle se mit brutalement à penser à des choses futiles.

-Que me caches-tu maman ?

-Rien, tu peux me mettre mon attelle ?

J'obtempérai, soucieux. Les sens soudain en alerte, je fonçai vers la fenêtre et me raidis encore plus que la pierre.

-Quoi ? S'alarma ma mère.

Carlisle se tenait debout sur le trottoir d'en face à plusieurs mètres. J'ouvris la fenêtre.

-J'aimerais voir Beth, m'annonça-t-il sans détour.

-Pourquoi vous êtes revenus ?

-Nous étions inquiets.

Victoria apparut dans mon champ de vision, son regard se riva au mien. Elle s'inquiétait réellement. Je soupirai. Ma mère claudiqua jusqu'à moi et aperçut Carlisle. Elle perdit la tête. Je fus donc contraint de les laisser venir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

Hier 

J'étais sur les genoux, pourtant je sortis de mon lit d'un bond, il y avait du boulot, je ne pouvais me permettre de trainasser au lit, weekend ou pas. Tant pis pour la pêche avec Wally. Je me préparai et sortis prendre le journal dans ma boite aux lettres. Je le parcourus en buvant mon café. Je n'aimais pas vivre seul même si ça faisait des années que je l'étais. Les quelques semaines que Bella avait passé ici m'avait comblé. Notre distance avait diminué et puis le Dr Black était entré dans la course. Je n'arrivai pas à m'y faire. Et surtout j'avais ce pressentiment que cela allait mal finir.

Il y avait encore un article sur le jeune Newton. Après bientôt deux semaines, il ne faisait plus la une mais restait présent dans l'actualité du comté et même de l'état. L'enquête passionnait les foules. Cet intérêt morbide pour le sang qu'avaient les gens en général me surprenait toujours autant. Je voulais régler cette affaire au plus vite car je craignais une attaque criminelle à mon encontre ou pire contre Bella.

Il fallait que je la mette au courant. Je l'appellerai plus tard.

En arrivant au poste, je trouvai en plein dépôt de plainte une jeune femme que je reconnus immédiatement. J'interrompis son entretien avec Lewis. Elle aussi me reconnut.

-Shérif, bonjour.

Elle avait une sale mine.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je prenais sa plainte pour agression chef, m'éclaira Lewis.

-Je vais prendre la relève, Lewis. Venez dans mon bureau mademoiselle… ?

-Brandon.

Elle se leva et me suivit sans un mot. Installée dans le siège face à moi, elle entama sans préambule.

-Mon fiancé, James Witherdale, été agressé hier pendant son footing matinal dans la forêt. Il réside avec moi à Beaver.

Je notai l'adresse.

-Où est-t-il ?

-Hospitalisé à l'hôpital de Forks.

-Quelqu'un lui en voulait ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-A-t-il vu l'agresseur ?

-Il ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose.

-Je dois l'interroger.

Oo0oO

Je pénétrai dans la chambre d'hôpital. Un jeune homme était assis sur le lit médicalisé. Il semblait abattu. Il nous aperçut et me regarda avancer, étonné.

-Bonjour, dis-je.

-Alice ? Demanda-t-il simplement, ignorant mon salut.

-J'ai prévenu la police de ton agression.

Il y avait de la tension entre eux. Il parut désapprouver l'initiative.

-Je vous laisse, annonça-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce en silence, je fixai le jeune homme.

-Pouvez-vous me relater les faits ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai quitté la maison à six heures hier matin, j'ai parcouru quelques kilomètres pour mon footing matinal dans le bois derrière les lotissements. Je me rappelle d'un contact glacé, et de pics acérés enfoncés au niveau de mon trapèze gauche.

Il me montra le muscle au dessus de la clavicule. Il y avait un pansement.

-C'est un animal qui vous a attaqué ?

-Non, je…j'aurais entendu si c'était un animal, et il ne m'aurait pas laissé en vie. Et surtout, je n'aurai pas été soigné.

-Vous voulez dire que votre agresseur vous a prodigué des soins après vous avoir blessé ?

Je n'avais rien entendu de plus stupide de toute ma carrière.

-Je me rappelle avoir été transporté, il y avait aussi des voix. Et j'ai entendu un nom…

-Lequel ?

-Edward.

Un immense froid, s'insinua dans mon dos que je chassai immédiatement.

Oo0oO

La journée passa vite. J'avais laissé le dossier Witherdale à Malone ainsi que plusieurs pistes à explorer sauf celui de Masen que je voulais explorer tout seul des fois que je sois à côté de la plaque à soupçonner tous les petits-amis de Bella de choses malhonnêtes ou criminelles. Je rentrai du travail vers dix-huit heures. Bella était à la maison devant ma télé.

Elle était distante et un peu ailleurs. Je m'approchai pour m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Salut papa. Faudra que je pense à te rendre tes clés.

-Tu peux les garder, répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle me regarda avec gêne peu habituée à recevoir de l'affection de ma part.

-C'est toujours ta maison ici, si tu as des ennuis, sache que la porte reste grande ouverte.

Elle opina de la tête, fixa la télé. Elle était en proie à beaucoup de stress. Devais-je en rajouter en lui parlant de mes doutes sûrement infondés concernant son ex petit-ami ? Sans compter les menaces de Reed Newton. Je décidai que non.

-Comment tu es venue ?

-Par le bus et j'ai fait le reste à pied.

-Ta voiture tu la récupères quand ?

-Aucune idée.

-Pourquoi Franck ne t'a pas laissé une voiture de location ?

-La voiture a été remorquée par son employé et celui-ci m'a déposée avant de retourner au garage.

-Ok, je suppose que lundi il faut que je vienne te chercher ?

-Jacob va me déposer, ne t'en fait pas.

Je marmonnai.

-J'ai besoin de ton barbecue, continua-t-elle.

Elle organisait une garden-party (Nda : merci GB) demain et j'y étais invité.

-J'en sais trop rien. Je ne connais personne.

-Ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Oo0oO

Ce matin

J'hésitai à aller à sa foutu fête. Mais si je n'y allais pas, elle allait penser que je snobai ses nouveaux amis indiens. Je me préparai donc, la mort dans l'âme et prit mon nécessaire de pêche. Je ferai un petit détour vers mon lieu de prédilection pour me détendre avant d'aller chez elle. Je ne vis pas l'heure passer. Il était déjà trois heures quand je pris la route, après dix minutes je me garai assez loin car il n'y avait plus de place dans sa rue. Au moment de frapper, j'entendis des cris, j'ouvris à la volée prêt à dégainer (sauf que je n'avais pas d'arme) et assistai consterné à une tentative désespérée de séparer deux hommes en furie et bien sûr dans le lot il y avait le Dr Black. Je croisai le regard effaré de ma fille et entrepris de mettre la main à la pâte pour mettre un terme à tout ceci.

**POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON**

Hier

Depuis son arrivée hier en fin de journée à l'hôpital de Forks, je n'avais rien pu tirer de James car les médecins m'avaient accaparée de questions et qu'il avait été pris en charge tout de suite après. Il avait ensuite beaucoup dormi. Je l'avais veillé cette nuit. Ne sachant comment réfréner mes élans d'affection qui me venaient par à-coup. Je l'aimais tellement. Et il allait me briser le cœur. Non en fait mon cœur était déjà brisé. Je pleurai de nouveau, à l'abri des regards et dans un silence absolu. Je finis par m'endormir sur la chaise inconfortable, la tête posée sur son lit. Un contact dans mes cheveux me réveilla. Il faisait jour.

La première chose que je vis fut son visage, il me couvait du regard et c'était ses doigts qui étaient enfouis dans mes cheveux. Je restai là, sans rien dire, savourant malgré moi ce contact apaisant. Il semblait moins pâle, reposé.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, finit-il par dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en me redressant.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

-Je suis malade, je ne veux pas te refiler mes microbes, mentis-je.

-J'm'en fous, approche.

Je répondis par la négative. Il recula sa tête en signe d'incompréhension.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Une infirmière entra, m'évitant de lui répondre et posa son petit déjeuner sur la table roulante. J'en profitai pour m'éloigner mais il maintint son attention sur moi, ignorant la jeune infirmière qui elle n'était franchement pas discrète quand à son intérêt pour lui. Elle traina encore un peu, je m'agaçai franchement.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser merci.

Elle quitta la chambre. La colère était de nouveau là. Cette inconnue m'avait rappelé l'autre inconnue.

-Alice, viens près de moi.

Ma réaction le perturbait. Je fis la sourde oreille. Il se redressa brusquement et s'élança hors du lit pour me rejoindre, vêtu seulement d'une tunique de l'hôpital. Il attrapa sa perfusion et avança. Il tituba. Je lui attrapai le bras et l'obligeai à se recoucher.

-Reste couché.

Sa main sur son front, il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air si vulnérable, je m'adoucis.

-Mange un peu et repose-toi. Je vais te chercher quelques affaires à la maison et je reviens.

Il acquiesça.

Je rentrai à la maison, pris une douche, préparai quelques affaires et repartis aussi sec. Je fis un détour par le poste du Shérif et y entrai d'un pas déterminé.

Oo0oO

Je quittai la pièce, laissant James avec le shérif Swan. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air car dès que j'étais en présence de James, la colère pointait. Je ne voulais pas plonger en plein marasme sans qu'il ne m'ait donné une explication. J'en avais besoin. Je partis prendre un café dans le distributeur. Le reflet de mon visage émit par la machine me fit peur. J'avais une mine affreuse, j'aurais dû me maquiller. C'était mauvais signe : moi qui étais si coquette !

En remontant, je vis le Shérif qui s'éloignait. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrai. Le médecin de garde était là. Il examinait James, il avait les résultats des bilans. Il était perplexe. Il nous révéla que James avait été transfusé, qu'il y avait les traces de sédatif et d'antalgique dans son sang. Sa blessure résultait de morsures correspondant à des dents humaines. Je m'approchai et voulus soulever le pansement, effarée.

-Non, il faut qu'il le garde encore, la plaie a du mal à cicatriser, nous confia le médecin.

-Je ne comprends rien Docteur, se plaignit James.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus. Il n'y a aucune trace sur vous qui permettrait de définir qui vous a attaqué.

-Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

-C'est un peu prématuré, m'opposai-je.

-Je ne suis pas contre si vous respecter un repos total pendant quelques jours, accepta le médecin.

-Je le ferai. Merci Docteur.

Oo0oO

Nous passions le seuil de la porte. Il alla s'asseoir quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement de la table, je me figeai, oubliant de respirer.

-Kate, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je laissai tomber son bagage dans un bruit sourd et fermai la porte d'un coup sec. Il se tourna vers moi, blême, la photo en main. Aucune pointe de culpabilité n'apparaissait sur ses traits.

-Où tu as eu cette photo ?

-Qui-est-ce ?

Mais que m'importait l'identité de cette femme !

-Où tu as eu cette photo ? Insista-t-il.

-Par ma sœur.

Il alla d'un pas vif vers le seuil.

-Où tu vas ?

Il s'arrêta dans son élan.

-Je vais aller lui dire deux mots.

Il était fâché, déstabilisée, je tentai de garder contenance.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, elle habite à plus de deux cents kilomètres. Ne reporte pas ta faute sur elle. Elle voulait seulement me prévenir.

-Te prévenir de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cru en voyant ça ?

-Tu te fous de moi en plus !

-Tu m'as cru coupable, tu m'as condamné sans savoir, s'écria-t-il, furieux pour de bon cette fois.

-Que voulais-tu que je puisse en conclure ?

-Tu laisses encore ta sœur nous séparer !

-Encore… ?

Perdue, je cherchai à comprendre ses accusations.

-Elle me tourne autour depuis des lustres, elle a même tenté une approche un soir où elle avait trop picolé.

-Quand ça ?

-Rappelle-toi l'anniversaire de ta mère il y a six mois.

Je déglutis avec du mal, horrifiée, revoyant les scènes de cette soirée sous un autre angle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'aurait pas osé.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que pour moi c'était sans intérêt. Je ne me suis pas inquiété mais j'aurais dû car ce n'était pas la seule fois.

-Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu dis ça pour te dédouaner de ton acte ! Sifflai-je, éperdue.

-Elle est aussi mauvaise que tu es douce et généreuse. Elle te sabote tout ce que tu as, elle ne veut pas ton bonheur.

Je me sentis découragée parce que sur ce point, il avait raison.

-Elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle est juste mal dans sa peau.

-Si elle l'est ! Sinon elle n'aurait pas creusé dans mon passé, elle n'aurait pas salit la mémoire de Kate.

-Qui est-ce ? Redemandai-je, alarmée par cette soudaine tristesse dans sa voix.

-Katherina Sutherland, nous étions fiancés. Elle est morte depuis bientôt quatre ans. Elle a été tuée.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Bella s'envola comme au ralenti et je parvins à amortir sa chute. Elle se redressa promptement. Embry tendit un bras vers elle, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Bella voulut me retenir, ce fut peine perdue. Mon poing atterrit dans la figure d'Embry, il encaissa mais vacilla.

J'entendis des cris, mon nom, le sien.

Rien à faire, je frappai à nouveau, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réplique. Un goût de sang se répandit dans ma bouche. Les poings serrés, j'étais déjà dans l'élan du prochain coup quand des bras tentèrent de contrecarrer mon attaque. Mais j'avais trop de rancune, et lui aussi.

-Tu aurais pu la blesser ! Lui assenai-je avec fureur.

-Elle s'est mise sur ma route, se défendit-il.

-C'est de sa faute maintenant !

Je lui sautai dessus à nouveau, mue par une force encore plus titanesque, me libérant de ceux qui m'entravaient. Il s'effondra.

-Papa ! Arrête !

Je refis surface. Me tourna vers la petite voix de ma Nina qui me regardait avec des yeux terrorisée. Mon cœur se broya, je voulus m'approcher d'elle pour la rassurer, elle recula. Elle entendit mon père l'appeler, elle alla dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot.

-Mais nom d'un chien, vous n'avez pas honte ?

Charlie Swan faisait partie de ceux qui m'avaient retenu.

-Devant les gosses en plus.

Je détournai le regard, fit le tour de la pièce, tombai sur celui de Bella. Ce fut plus que je ne pu en supporter. Je baissai la tête, ignorai Embry toujours au sol et m'enfuis hors de la maison. Je respirai à grands coups. J'étais à deux doigts de muter. Comment j'en étais en arrivé là ? Ou plutôt pourquoi je l'avais laissé me pousser à bout ? Il s'en était pris à Bella, voilà pourquoi ! Une voix me disait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais je la repoussai avec force. Rien à battre ! Il avait mérité !

-Jake !

-Lâche-moi Leah !

-Fais gaffe à comment tu lui parles ! M'avertit Paul, tendu.

-Je vous ai rien demandé !

-Quelle belle famille, renchérit Quil qui était sorti lui aussi, sarcastique.

-J'aimerais avoir des explications, lança Charlie, qui avait rejoins les autres.

-Comptez là-dessus !

Nous nous toisâmes. Il ne lâchera pas. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour autant.

-Ce n'était rien, entendis-je Embry répondre.

Je fis volte-face dans sa direction. Il n'y avait plus de colère.

-Nous nous sommes laissé emporter mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder au delà de moi. Je cherchai ce qui retenait son attention : Bella était sortie. Elle me dévisagea, pleine d'appréhension.

-Je suis désolé.

Pitoyable, je sais.

-C'est bien joli tout ça mais vous vous plantez sans arrêt, répliqua sèchement Charlie.

-Papa ! S'opposa Bella.

-Je dois partir, annonçai-je. J'ai de la route à faire.

Sans un mot, je rentrai prendre Nina. Je la trouvai encore dans les bras de mon père.

-Je te ramène chez maman.

Elle s'extirpa de sur son grand-père d'un bond et approcha subitement enthousiaste. Elle sauta dans mes bras. J'en fus soulagé.

-Tu as mal ?

Elle effleura mon front de ses doigts minuscules.

-Non, je n'ai pas mal. Dis « au revoir » à grand-père et aux invités.

Elle s'exécuta. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et nettoyai au mieux les dégâts. En revenant, je demandai à Harry de raccompagner mon père.

-Je peux le déposer sinon, proposa Charlie Swan.

Surpris, je ne sus que dire. Mon père accepta.

Les adieux furent difficiles pour Nina qui étreignit son « papi » avec émotion. Ce fut pareil avec Bella. Je la rassurai en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait très vite. Je la pris dans mes bras et ressortis. Le groupe qui s'était formé débattait de ce qui venait de se produire. Je le traversai et m'éloignai sans y prêter attention.

Dans la voiture, j'étais prêt à partir quand Bella vint vers la vitre et toqua.

-Faites attention sur la route.

J'aurais voulus descendre de ma voiture et l'étreindre pour effacer les doutes dans ses yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas de nouveau heurter ma fille. Elle avait eu sa dose pour la journée.

Je m'éloignai, elle me fit un dernier signe.

Oo0oO

A cinq heures j'étais devant chez Linda. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge tout au long du chemin. Le trajet s'était fait dans le calme car Nina avait dormi à peine sortis de Forks. J'avais pu penser plus calmement à ce qui s'était passé. Avec du recul, je vis la situation autrement. Je me garai devant chez elle et restai inerte, fixant l'horizon sans le voir. En trois semaines : j'avais découvert que j'étais un loup, j'avais appris que ma fille allait déménager très loin, j'étais tombé amoureux, j'avais fait une croix sur mon mariage, Linda avait failli perdre la vie, j'avais découvert l'existence des vampires dont l'un d'entre eux se révélait être un ex de Bella, j'avais assisté à une tentative de suicide avortée et pourtant aujourd'hui ce qui me faisait le plus mal était l'animosité persistante de mon meilleur ami.

Nous avions depuis l'enfance un lien que je pensai indéfectible. Quand son père avait déserté le domicile conjugal, il avait passé beaucoup de temps chez moi. Quand ma mère était décédée après cet horrible accident c'est lui qui m'avait accueilli souvent chez lui. Nous nous étions mis à nous inventer une vie meilleure, un avenir excitant. Adolescents, nous avons subi les mêmes déboires, les mêmes râteaux auprès des filles car nous étions un peu marginaux. Enfin, c'est ce que nous voulions croire mais la réalité était que nous n'étions pas doués avec les filles qui étaient pour nous un mystère. Quand je me pris d'affection pour Leah, il me fit comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance. Elle était comme les autres, attirées par les beaux-parleurs du genre de Paul Lahote. Grâce à Embry, je m'étais évité une peine de cœur.

Nous excellions en cours, chacun dans ses domaines. Au moment de choisir notre voie, il prit peur. Quitter la réserve ne lui convenait pas. Il manquait de confiance alors que moi je voulais m'épanouir et construire mon futur. La rupture fut difficile car j'étais sidéré qu'il gâche ainsi son potentiel. Mon départ pour Seattle le laissa désemparé malgré tout, notre amitié perdura. Je rentrai souvent et nous sortions systématiquement. Je profitai de la vie au côté de celui que je considérai comme mon frère. La semaine je trimai, le weekend je décompressai avec lui. Il avait laissé tomber ses études après le bac et avait trouvé du boulot dans un domaine carrément opposé à ce qu'il voulait. Je pensai qu'il m'envierait ou pire m'en voudrait mais en fait il m'encouragea. Et puis j'ai rencontré Linda…

Le poids du monde se mit sur mes épaules.

Mon portable vibra. J'avais reçu un sms :

« Tout le monde est parti, je t'attends.»

Je lui répondis.

« Je ne tarderai pas »

Je sonnai à l'interphone, Nina toujours endormie dans mes bras, puis montai. Linda m'ouvrit, son sourire se mua en grimace quand elle remarqua l'état de mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Juste un désaccord. Comment tu vas ?

-Mieux.

Elle contemplait Nina, son amour se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle voulait la prendre.

-Il vaut mieux t'asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta. Je lui posai notre fille délicatement au creux de ses bras. Elle la berça doucement et la couvrit de baiser. La peine de la laisser me parut moins douloureuse quand Nina s'éveilla et se blottit contre sa mère, le visage illuminé.

J'étais spectateur d'un bonheur dont je ne faisais plus partie. Finit le temps où je me serais glissé près d'elles pour les serrer dans mes bras.

-Je te ramène ses affaires.

En revenant vers l'interphone, je tombai nez à nez avec un homme qui me tint la porte pour me laisser entrer.

-Merci.

Il me laissa passer et je montai avec mes bagages. Je me faufilai dans l'appartement entrouverte et allai refermer la porte quand je vis devant celle-ci l'homme que j'avais croisé en bas. Je me crispai sous l'œil inquisiteur de ce quadragénaire tiré à quatre épingles.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Je vois que Linda est occupée, je repasserai plus tard.

-Dan ? C'est toi ? S'exalta Linda. Entre !

Il hésita. Je lâchai les affaires de Nina et fonçai droit sur lui, le repoussant vers l'extérieur.

-Vous avez de la chance que ma fille soit là sinon je vous aurais explosé la tête.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi. Linda n'aura pas le temps de venir d'ici à ce que l'on soit en bas. Je le tirai sans ménagement dans les escaliers. Il tira son bras, lissa sa manche, me toisa de haut.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Il me prend que j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Linda apparut sur le seuil à l'étage, déstabilisée, elle ne savait que faire. C'était bien inhabituel.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Les yeux gris du fameux Daniel se firent glacés.

-Je sais, répondis-je. Linda m'a précisé que vous refusiez de me rencontrer, juste avant qu'elle ne perde votre enfant dans la plus grande solitude. Quel gentleman vous faites.

Il garda son sang-froid à ma plus grande déception. Tenait-il vraiment à elle ? J'examinai son visage presqu'imberbe, ses traits inexpressifs. Qu'avait-elle pu lui trouver, je ne comprenais pas.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de vous.

-Sortir avec une femme mariée, c'est votre truc, rétorquai-je, acide.

-C'est elle qui est venu vers moi, se défendit-il.

-Oh, elle vous a forcé la main ? Répliquai-je, sarcastique au possible.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! S'exclama-t-il, vexé. Et vous ? Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes resté fidèle ?

-Nous sommes séparés, en plein divorce. Je ne me sens pas en faute. Vous, vous vous êtes immiscé dans mon couple alors que je vivais encore sous le même toit qu'elle.

J'entendis Nina appeler sa mère, celle-ci rentra dans l'appartement avec réticence. Il resta silencieux face à moi.

-Pourquoi les emmener si loin ?

-Je me suis associé à un confrère, il m'a conseillé de déménager là-bas.

-Et ma fille dans tout ça ?

-Il y a d'excellentes écoles. Elle s'y fera plein d'amis.

-Loin de son père et de son grand-père ? Vous imaginez la détresse dans laquelle vous nous plongez ? Vous n'avez pas d'enfant je suppose…

-Non.

Je soupirai.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre alors.

Silence.

-Je ne lui ai pas proposé de me suivre, c'est elle qui a suggéré cette idée.

Je fus contrarié de l'apprendre.

-Elle était enceinte de vous. Il est évident qu'elle voudrait vous suivre. Et maintenant qu'elle est dans l'incapacité d'avoir d'autres enfants, elle aura besoin de vous plus que jamais mais réfléchissez avant de …

Je me tus devant le choc inscrit sur sa tête.

-Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Réalisai-je.

-Dites à Linda que je repasserai, s'exprima-t-il enfin d'une voix monocorde.

Il s'en alla, me laissant seul avec mes interrogations.

-Tu es content ?

Je levai la tête, Linda me lança un regard désespérée. Je frissonnai. Le lien que nous avions réussi à recréer avait disparu laissant présager le pire.


	25. Quand tu me cherches

Relecture Brynamon. Je la remercie pour ses conseils si avisés.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**TheGingerbreadBoy** : Pas trois plombes pour me donner ton avis cette fois ! ;-)

**Imala76 :** Voilà la suite tant attendue, tu vas en apprendre plus sur James et Alice.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 25 : Quand tu me cherches…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Linda descendit un peu trop vite les marches nous séparant, les yeux rivés aux miens. Je me crispai de plus en plus à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde.

-Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ça ? De quel droit… ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à le lui dire ! La coupai-je sèchement. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu lui cachais un élément aussi primordial ? Vous êtes censés former un couple, non ?

Elle grimaça dans une tentative évidente de ravaler sa colère, se détourna et remonta péniblement. Je la suivis de près, inquiet par ses pas mal assurés. Dans l'appartement elle alla s'asseoir dans son canapé, les traits crispés par la douleur. J'entendais Nina, elle jouait dans sa chambre.

-Tu as ton compte-rendu de sortie ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle se leva, revint avec des documents que je passai au crible. Tous les examens étaient bons.

-J'ai rendez-vous dans dix jours avec le gynécologue de l'hôpital.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Je vais la mettre au bain.

-Je peux le faire.

-Je vais la mettre au bain.

Son ton implacable me dissuada d'insister. Je restai néanmoins pas trop loin. J'aurais dû rentrer mais j'avais un besoin vital de parler de certaines choses avec elle.

-Maman, j'ai faim ! S'exclama Nina, une fois en pyjama.

-Je n'ai pas encore préparé le diner, il faudra patienter.

-Papa, tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Je ne crois pas que ton père…

-Je n'ai rien de prévu, l'interrompis-je, je me fais une joie de rester.

Elle s'assombrit.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse le soin de préparer le diner, m'annonça-t-elle, sans même daigner me regarder.

J'obtempérai, ne voulant pas que Nina perçoive la tension entre nous.

Oo0oO

Nous étions en train de diner, dans une ambiance étrange. Nous trois réunis comme avant sauf que tout était différent maintenant.

-Tu t'es bien amusé chez papi ? Lui demanda sa mère.

-Oh oui ! On a fait plein de choses !

-Raconte.

-On a fait des courses avec papi, il m'a acheté un vélo rose « Hello Kitty »…

-Ben ça.

-…on a regardé des dvd, on a été près de la plage…

-Seuls tous les deux ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils. Je me raidis, imaginant ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Elle avait des consignes claires, me permis-je d'ajouter pour éclaircir la situation, elle a été sage.

Pas de réponse, seul son air réprobateur persistait.

-J'ai joué avec Noah.

-Qui est Noah ?

-Le fils de Leah, expliquai-je. Il a le même âge que Nina.

Soupir. Je m'agaçai.

-J'ai été chez Leah, on a joué au jeu vidéo avec Noah.

-Tout un programme, fit-elle un brin sarcastique.

Cette fois c'est moi qui soupirai.

-J'ai été au parc avec Bella et une autre fois avec papa et Bella.

Mon cœur fit un bond.

-Qui est Bella ?

-L'amie de papa...

Linda se figea la fourchette en l'air et se concentra sur moi, je restai de marbre, la fixant à mon tour, attendant sa réaction.

-…elle est gentille, continua Nina, elle m'a emmenée aussi faire du vélo, elle m'a fait le bain, on s'est coiffé, on a joué, on a pique-niqué dans sa maison…

-Elle en avait du temps à te consacrer.

Elle était agacée, me fixant plus durement.

-…c'est là que papa a tapé l'autre monsieur, finit-elle, ignorant la remarque de sa mère. J'ai eu peur…

-Tu t'es battu devant elle ? Siffla-t-elle.

Je ne pus lui répondre car Nina reprenait la suite de sa narration.

- …j'ai beaucoup eu peur comme chez papi où j'avais fait un cauchemar et elle est restée avec moi, j'avais plus peur.

-Où était ton papa ?

Et merde…

-Je sais pas moi, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle continua de manger comme si de rien était. Linda claquait ses couverts d'un coup sec, montrant son évident mécontentement. L'appétit coupé, je picorai dans mon assiette. Le repas s'éternisa. Nina continua de parler dans le vide. J'étais loin. La pression remontait. Une pression que j'avais peur de ne pas contrôler.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures. Linda proposa à notre fille d'aller préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Je débarrassai, fis la vaisselle et me servis un verre de vin. Nina arriva, elle allait se coucher, demain elle reprenait le chemin de l'école. Je posai mon verre et m'accroupis.

-Bonne nuit ma puce. Je te vois bientôt.

Elle acquiesça et repartit après les câlins d'usage. Linda me rejoignit peu après. Elle saisit mon verre qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Je le récupérai illico en le lui reprochant :

-Tu plaisantes j'espère !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sous traitement.

-Décidément, tu fais tout pour me gâcher la vie.

-Non, tu le fais très bien toute seule, tu es experte dans l'art de gâcher la vie de tout le monde.

-Tu n'as pas l'air malheureux avec cette Bella pourtant.

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ! Tu en as assez fait ! S'exclama-t-elle, contrariée.

-Pour mettre les choses au clair, il est hors de question que tu partes avec Nina, sans que je n'aie l'assurance qu'elle viendra me voir régulièrement.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

Je reconnus à peine ma voix transformée par une rage sourde.

Elle s'alarma, je m'en rendis compte, aux battements de son cœur plus rapide. Je m'approchai, elle recula.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Je ne se suis pas énervé. Tu ne m'as jamais vu énervé.

-Si au rendez-vous amiable avec nos avocats.

-Ce n'était rien. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

Elle fit un bond, battit des cils, se crispa.

-Tu me fais peur.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur. J'espère que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me menacer de nouveau. Tu m'as pourri la vie ces derniers mois, il est temps que ça cesse.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser intimider ? Tu me connais mal, me brava-t-elle.

-Je te connais bien au contraire.

Ses lèvres s'amincirent en une ligne fine.

-Peu importe tes défauts, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de t'aimer, continuai-je. Mais toi, tu m'as rejeté, tu as brisé notre mariage en me trompant. Tu es parti avec notre fille. Tu as délibérément salis la mémoire de ma mère et déballé la vie de ma sœur, tout ça pour quoi ? Par égoïsme, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Comme si la seule famille de Nina c'était toi. Tu n'as pas réfléchi à l'impact que ça aurait sur elle une fois éloignée de moi.

-Si j'y ai pensé ! Se défendit-elle.

-Et ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tu l'avais ! Mais tu as choisi de me forcer la main. Je t'ai tout céder mais je le regrette maintenant. Ça t'a renforcé dans l'idée que j'étais quelqu'un de faible et ce n'est pas le cas. J'en avais juste marre que tu t'en prennes à ceux que j'aime. Quand tu as failli mourir, j'ai cru devenir fou, malgré tout ce que tu m'avais fait subir, je tenais toujours à toi. J'ai pensé que cette épreuve nous rapprocherait et que nous pourrions régler nos conflits calmement. Mais tu en as décidé autrement. Désormais tu as deux options : ou l'on trouve une solution à l'amiable pour une garde partagée ou je te traine devant les tribunaux pour obtenir sa garde.

Elle déglutit, j'étais si calme qu'elle en était perturbée.

-Tu n'oseras pas.

-C'est toi qui m'a trompé, lui fis-je remarquer, toi qui est partie de la maison, toi qui a décidé que Nina devait rester avec toi, encore toi qui portait l'enfant d'un autre alors que nous étions toujours mariés, toi qui veut déménager à des centaines de kilomètres avec mon enfant pour vivre en toute illégitimité. Penses-tu que cela jouera en ta faveur ? De plus tu ne travailles pas, moi j'ai un emploi stable, je peux déménager à Forks, inscrire Nina à l'école. Mon père peut s'occuper d'elle quand elle n'est pas à l'école, elle s'est bien intégrée parmi mes proches, ce ne sera pas difficile pour elle de s'adapter définitivement.

-Tu serais capable de la priver de sa mère ? S'écria-t-elle, effarée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire avec moi ?

Elle se détourna. Fixant le sol, elle essayait de reprendre contenance.

-Tu as changé, dit-elle simplement.

-Si tu veux dire par là que je suis devenu plus dur non, je n'ai pas changé. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de faible. Si je te cédai toujours tout c'était parce que je t'aimais comme un fou. Pour ce que ça aura servi, finis-je avec amertume.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu regrettes notre mariage ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus. Nina est la preuve que nous nous sommes aimés. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter. Mais il y a eu une cassure, un moment où tout à basculer, j'avais besoin de toi mais tu n'étais pas là.

-Ne recommences pas à tout me mettre sur le dos ! Je ne veux plus porter ce fardeau tout seul.

Silence.

-Accepte de reconnaitre tes tords ! Accepte de partager la garde !

Elle sourit tristement.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour te rendre malheureuse, tu n'es pas la seule à aimer cet enfant. Mon père l'aime tellement que ça le rend malade d'imaginer ne plus la voir, on l'a privé d'elle trop longtemps, il n'acceptera pas que tu lui fasses revivre ça et moi non plus.

Elle se rembrunit.

-De toute façon, Dan ne reviendra pas, je n'aurai pas besoin de déménager finalement. Il pourra la voir à loisirs.

Sceptique, je la dévisageai.

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne reviendra pas ?

-Si je ne lui ai rien dit de ma stérilité c'est que j'avais une bonne raison.

-Laquelle ?

-Il veut des enfants. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Il est d'accord pour s'occuper de Nina mais il veut son propre enfant.

-C'est quoi ce gars qui…

-Il veut un enfant, tu peux le comprendre non ?

-Bien sur, mais il ne peut pas te rejeter pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute. S'il t'aime, il fera des compromis.

-C'est facile de dire ça. Si ça nous était arrivé…

-Je me serais adapté.

-Tu parles !

-Je le sais. S'il est comme tu le décris, il ne te mérite pas. Sans compter que Nina ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Elle soupira.

-Tu le savais ? M'exclamai-je.

-Je m'en doutais mais j'espérais qu'en apprenant à le connaitre ça irait mieux.

-Linda…

-J'essaie de refaire ma vie ! Cria-t-elle.

-Pas au détriment de notre fille.

-Facile pour toi de me dire ça.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle adore ta Bella.

-Parce que Bella est douce et attentive.

-La belle affaire, railla-t-elle.

-Tu préférerais que je lui impose une personne qui n'en aura rien à faire d'elle ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tant qu'elle sait où sont les limites…

-Tu es la mère de Nina, personne ne remet ça en doute.

-J'espère bien, sinon j'irai lui rafraichir la mémoire.

Ma tension retombait parce qu'elle n'était plus dans l'affrontement.

-Elle est flic, elle a la dégaine facile.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera, tu le sais.

J'esquissai un faible sourire.

-Je suis soulagée que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un Jacob. Te savoir malheureux était loin de me réjouir même si tu penses le contraire.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant concernant ta rencontre extra-conjugale, tu peux le comprendre. Mais je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec lui, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Parle-lui et parle à Nina avant de prendre une décision. Ensuite tu me tiens au courant.

-Ma décision est déjà prise, m'informa-t-elle d'un ton las. J'appelle mon avocat demain pour la garde partagée. Quant au déménagement, même si Dan veut encore de nous, je ne suis plus sûre…

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je tentai de rester impassible.

-…de vouloir l'imposer à Nina si elle se sent mal avec lui.

Rester neutre, rester neutre.

-Dans tous les cas, il faudra que je lui parle.

-Tu lui en as assez dit, s'opposa-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas mais il était clair que je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

Elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu es brulant, s'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air malade.

Voyant que je ne répliquais pas, elle haussa les épaules et se hissa légèrement pour effleurer mes lèvres. Il n'y eut aucun déclic, je restai de marbre. Cela me perturba car tout le désir que m'inspirait sa plastique si parfaite avait disparu. Gêné, je ne sus que dire.

-Je te souhaite d'être heureux.

Elle quitta la pièce ce qui signifiait que je pouvais prendre congés.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

J'étais resté dehors avec les autres, écoutant leur conversation un peu animé concernant la bagarre qu'il y avait eu. Je compris que Bella était l'objet principal de cette querelle. J'en fus contrarié. Bella regarda s'éloigner son docteur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible. Elle revint vers nous mais nous dépassa pour entrer chez elle. Je quittai les autres, plus soucieux de ma fille que du reste.

-Nous commencions à ranger, la prévint William Black.

Bella nous présenta dans les règles. J'omis de lui dire que nous nous connaissions de vue.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Billy.

Je mis la main à la pâte. Une demi-heure plus tard, les invités commencèrent à s'en aller. Une des invités, une dénommée Leah, prit Bella à partie pendant quelques minutes.

-Je vous remercie de me raccompagner, lança Billy.

-Je vous en pris. Allons-y.

Bella et son amie revenaient.

-Ne te tracasse pas Bella. Ils finiront par s'entendre, déclara Billy.

-Sauf que c'est moi l'objet de leur querelle.

-Nous règlerons ça, je te le promets, la rassura-t-il.

Il lui sourit avec affection, elle le lui rendit, visiblement soulagée. Je me demandai pourquoi ? Ils s'entendaient bien avec elle et cela me parut une bonne chose vu le climat actuel au sein de cette étrange famille. Les invités présents formaient comme un clan, un groupe, un tout. Et Bella était dans ce tout. Il était utile que je tisse des liens avec eux, si Bella en faisait partie, il serait bon que j'en sache un peu plus sur eux.

-Je te vois demain papa.

-Oui fillette.

Je retins un geste d'affection, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser. Ce fut elle qui eut un élan vers moi, dans mes bras elle murmura qu'elle était contente que je sois venu, que c'était important pour elle.

-Pour ta table et tes chaises…, commença-t-elle.

-Garde-les. Nous aurons bien une autre occasion de se réunir à nouveau.

-Avec plaisir, confirma Billy.

Je les quittai tous, installai Billy dans ma voiture, rangeant son fauteuil dans mon coffre.

-Vous savez…, commençai-je une fois à bord de la voiture.

-Oui ?

-Je me rappelle de cet accident …

Il se tut.

-Pas le meilleur moyen d'entamer la conversation, je vous l'accorde. Je manque parfois de tact, un effet de mon métier peut-être.

-Je me rappelle de vous Shérif Swan.

-Appelez-moi Charlie.

-Vous étiez jeune, continua-t-il, dans la vingtaine quand vous m'avez annoncé à mon réveil à l'hôpital le décès de ma femme.

-Ce fut la chose la plus difficile que j'eus à faire dans ma jeune carrière. Je n'avais que deux ans de métier, j'étais l'adjoint du Shérif Douglas. Vous étiez soupçonné de conduite en état d'ivresse et d'homicide involontaire. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas et j'ai poussé le chef à creuser.

-Je ne le savais pas. Heureusement que vous êtes intervenu. Je vous en remercie, en retard, dit-il d'un ton grave.

Gêné, je secouai la main pour dire que ce n'était rien.

-Enfin voilà…Dommage que le résultat soit le même : vous êtes quand même seul. Pas facile tous les jours…surtout dans votre…situation.

-Vous avez raison, la solitude n'est bonne pour personne. Handicapé ou pas.

-A qui le dites-vous.

-Pour ma part ça va mieux, mon fils est revenu et j'ai enfin fait la connaissance de ma petite-fille.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et de tristesse mélangée. Je n'osai pas lui en demander la raison, ne voulant pas paraitre indiscret.

-J'aimerais aussi être grand-père.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que nous seront amenés à l'être prochainement grâce à nos enfants.

-Je voulais dire « un jour !» Bafouillai-je, choqué à cette idée.

Il éclata de rire.

-Je vous taquinais.

-Ah…

-Mais cela n'empêche pas que cette idée me plait. Bella est si douce avec ma petite-fille. Elle sera une maman exceptionnelle.

Je me tortillai sur mon siège. Imaginer Bella en maman me fila un coup de vieux.

-Elle est vraiment unique, mon fils ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer.

Je me sentis fier malgré moi.

-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? Ils se connaissement depuis quoi ? Deux ou trois semaines et vous pensez qu'on peut les considérer comme un couple ?

-Il forme un tout, m'éclaira-t-il de façon énigmatique.

-Et votre belle-fille dans tout ça ?

Il se renferma.

-J'aurais pu dire « une belle erreur » mais il y a Nina.

-Nina ?

-Ma petite-fille. Elle est tout sauf une erreur.

Je compris son point de vue. Une fois dans la réserve il m'indiqua sa maison.

-Vous voulez boire un bon verre de Scotch ?

-Pas de refus.

Installés dans son canapé, nous regardions les résumés sportifs. Je vis que tout comme moi il était passionné de foot américain et de base-ball. Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement. Au moment de partir, il me proposa de se commander une pizza et des bières et de zapper un peu devant la télé. Je fus content de cette proposition, rentrer chez moi me déprimait.

-Il y a quoi au programme ?

Il saisit son magazine télé.

-"The good wife" sur CBS. Ça m'a l'air pas mal.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Rien que le titre me filait des boutons.

-Je plaisantais. Il y a sinon « Desperate Housewives » sur ABC.

Fous rires.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, il y a les Simpson sur La Fox.

-Déjà mieux.

En pleine dégustation de pizza quatre fromage, débarqua la mère du jeune qui s'était battu avec Jacob. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre personne.

-Je vous présente Charlie, le père de Bella.

Elles connaissaient Bella vu leur réaction. Elles me saluèrent.

-Andrea, la mère de Paul, se présenta une femme d'un certain âge, coiffée de fine tresses, ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs. Son visage ovale, abritait des traits très doux, un menton volontaire, des sourcils bien dessinés, des yeux noirs légèrement pailletés d'or.

Sa main s'attarda dans la mienne.

-Tiffany, la mère d'Embry, se présenta celle qui accompagnait Andrea.

Tiffany se tourna vers Billy.

-On aimerait te parler en privé.

-Je vais vous laisser, annonçai-je.

Billy sembla déçu.

-On peut remettre ça, proposai-je, il y a un match des Yankees jeudi à vingt et une heures trente.

-J'ai hâte d'y être ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Je les saluai. Dehors, j'avançai sur la rampe et tournai suffisamment la tête et m'aperçus qu'Andrea, à travers la fenêtre du séjour, m'observait. Elle me fit signe. Je le lui rendis. Cette journée avait été bien meilleure que je ne le pensais. Une sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage, l'avenir me paraissant moins sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'ils en étaient arrives aux mains. Par ma faute en plus ! Tout le monde était parti. Je trouvai à m'occuper. Mais l'heure passait et je ne le voyais pas revenir. Je ne voulais pas le harceler alors je ne renvoyai pas de message. A vingt-deux heures je partis me coucher, éreintée. Je laissai ma fenêtre entr'ouverte et m'allongeai dans mon lit qui me parut bien vide. Je repensai à ma conversation avec Leah.

_Flashback_

_Six heures plus tôt..._

_-Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?_

_-Cela faisait longtemps que ça couvait Bella._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'Embry rejette son ami par ma faute._

_-Tu sais, ils ont été proches très longtemps, vivant pas mal de choses en ensemble. Du plus loin que je me rappelle, ils formaient déjà un duo. _

_-Et moi je viens fiche tout ça en l'air._

_-Mais non, arrête Bella, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !_

_Vexée, je me tus._

_-Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-elle, c'est que le problème est bien plus ancien que ça, il remonte à sa rencontre avec sa femme. Elle est la cause selon lui de leur séparation. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé mais le problème se répète pour Embry avec ton arrivée._

_-Je ne m'immiscerai pas dans votre groupe. Je ne tenterai jamais de le séparer de vous. Je sais ce que ça représente pour lui et vous êtes ses amis._

_Elle me sourit._

_-T'es cool comme fille, je ne suis pas inquiète pour Jake. Et j'essaierai de parler à Embry._

_Fin du flashback_

Je finis par m'endormir, l'esprit tourmenté. J'avais à peine fermés les yeux qu'il se glissa près de moi. J'essayai de reprendre contact avec la réalité, rassurée de son retour mais il m'incita à me rendormir. Ce que je fis, bien à l'abri dans ses bras.

Le réveil affichait six heures et demie, j'étais découverte, j'avais eu chaud toute la nuit. Il était dans mon dos, c'était la première fois que je me réveillais auprès de lui. Je profitai de cet instant si précieux et symbolique. J'avais tant attendu de me retrouver seule avec lui et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Une indicible sensation se forma dans mon cœur, me plongeant progressivement dans un tourbillon d'émotions. J'avais dû refouler tout mon désir pour lui pendant des jours, mon corps réclamait à présent son dû et m'obligea à prendre les devants. Je me tournai vers lui, il était encore endormi, je l'embrassai doucement, caressant sa joue, ses cheveux. Il remua, ses yeux papillonnèrent.

-Bella, souffla-t-il en émergeant.

Sa voix encore plus grave qu'en temps normal déclencha un déferlement de frissons. J'accentuai la pression de mes lèvres, saisissant son visage dans mes mains, je forçai le passage avec ma langue qui rencontra la sienne et joua avec. Il m'agrippa brutalement. Satisfaite, je me retrouvai sur lui, sa peau brulante était comme un brasier, mon corps se moula au sien. Il grogna, embrasant de plus belle mes zones les plus sensibles qui se consumaient dans l'attente d'une exploration imminente. Il saisit ma nuque, approfondissant notre baiser. Mes mains s'éparpillèrent, cherchant à éliminer les barrières de tissus entre nous. Peau contre peau, j'avais envie de fusionner avec lui dans l'urgence. Il nous redressa, je me retrouvai face à face avec lui, à califourchon, sa main dans le bas de mon dos me retenait. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Il passa son autre main dans mes cheveux, les traversant il attrapa ma nuque m'obligeant à le regarder. Il me fixait avec avidité.

-J'ai envie de prendre mon temps cette fois. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je soupirai et me laissai guider, enivrée par ses gestes emplis de douceur.

Oo0oO

Je déjeunai, l'appétit exacerbé par l'amour. Il avait terminé de manger et était monté se doucher. Enfin c'est ce qu'il me fit croire. Il m'appela d'en haut. Je montai curieuse. La minute d'après nous étions installés dans un bon bain tiède qu'il réchauffa progressivement.

-Il est quelle heure ? M'informai-je.

-Tu gâches tout.

-Ok, je n'ai rien dit.

-Je préfère.

Long silence.

-Tu es rentré tard hier soir, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je suis restée chez Linda. J'ai mis certaines choses au clair.

Je penchai suffisamment la tête en arrière pour l'observer.

-Si elle tient parole, j'aurai la garde partagé et il se pourrait aussi qu'elles ne partent plus à L.A. mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

-C'est bien. Comment tu as réussi à la convaincre ?

-Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur juste après avoir rencontré son gars.

-Tu l'as vu ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Il m'insupporte.

-C'est normal.

-Oui je sais que c'est normal : il s'est permis de coucher avec elle alors qu'on vivait encore ensemble et pendant ce temps je culpabilisais de ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse.

Ses mains s'étaient fermés formant des poings. Je le lâchai des yeux, fixant les bulles, je posai mes mains sur les siennes.

-Il n'est pas clair ce gars, ajouta-t-il, et il se comporte mal avec Linda.

Je grimaçai en cachette. Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens.

-N'interprète pas ce que je dis de travers. Cette inquiétude que j'ai pour elle, je l'aurais toujours. Mais ce n'est plus de l'amour.

Je le crus, il le fallait sinon j'allais devenir folle sur le long terme.

-Que lui a-t-il fait ?

-Elle lui a caché…

Il s'interrompit.

-Parlons d'autre chose.

-Embry ? Tentai-je.

Il se raidit.

-Je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais tu vas me dire que je ne devrais pas.

-Exact. On réglera ça lui et moi. Je ne veux plus que tu te retrouves au milieu. Je lui prouverai que j'ai changé et que tu es à l'origine de ce changement.

Baume au cœur.

-Tu redeviens toi-même c'est tout, relativisai-je. Il le verra. Je vois bien que ça te contrarie qu'il te rejette sinon vous n'en seriez pas arrivé aux mains.

-Il aurait pu te blesser, je n'ai pas supporté. Je ne le reconnais plus. Toute cette amertume…me dire que c'est moi qui lui inspire tant de rancœur, j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il ne voulait pas me faire tomber.

-Peu importe.

-Tu devrais aller le voir.

-J'irai. Mais il est hors de question que j'accepte encore de marchander avec lui. Tu es avec moi, il devra faire avec.

Je me tournai sur le côté de façon à poser ma tête au creux de son cou.

-Je ne t'empêcherai jamais d'être avec ta famille et tes amis ni d'accomplir ton devoir de loup. Je veux que tu sois heureux avant tout.

-Je le sais. C'est aussi pour ces raisons que je t'aime autant.

Je me redressai, le dévisageai, complètement retournée. Ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant, je restai muette, rivée à ses yeux noirs brillant comme mille diamants. Le temps se figea.

-C'est si bon d'être libre de tout de dire, de ne pas me sentir jugé, soupesé, constamment.

Il caressa les traces de morsures dans mon cou, stigmates de mon agression et ma mâchoire où les bleus s'estompaient. Il se rembrunit.

-Ça doit te coûter de ne plus le voir.

Surprise, je fixai à nouveau les bulles, sachant très bien de qui il parlait.

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu n'aies plus à t'inquiéter de ma sécurité.

-En restant loin d'eux ?

-Oui

Il soupira.

-J'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? M'indignai-je.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais je ne me vois pas t'imposer de rester loin de lui alors qu'il est venu te chercher quand cette sangsue t'a attaquée. Il veut empêcher ce dingue de revenir te faire du mal tout comme moi. Il a toute ma gratitude. C'est ton ami, voit le quand tu veux mais s'il te plait évite tous les autres.

-Il est tout seul ici avec sa mère de toute façon.

-Plus maintenant, les autres sont revenus. Leah m'a envoyé un message hier soir pour me prévenir. J'espère pour eux que Victoria ne dérapera pas. On les aura à l'œil.

Oo0oO

Nous partions la bourre, il me proposa de conduire.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Si mais bon. Je suis déjà en retard, alors il vaut mieux que tu me déposes. Je passe la journée au cabinet, je n'ai pas besoin de ma voiture. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir ce soir me chercher quand tu auras fini.

Malhabile au départ, je le vis se crisper pourtant il ne dit mot. Son silence me toucha. Je me détendis et me sentis plus à l'aise.

-Je risque de m'y habituer.

-Tu récupères quand ta voiture ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Je m'informe c'est tout.

Je vis sa bouche frémir comme s'il s'empêchait de sourire.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je à sa question précédente. Je passerai au garage dans la journée.

Devant le cabinet, il se hâta de descendre.

-Je t'appelle plus tard.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa voiture avant de franchir le seuil. J'éclatai de rire. Le pauvre, il allait s'en faire toute la journée.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais déjà conduire sa voiture. Je me garai au Poste où j'étais arrivée bien trop vite. Personne en vue, ouf, pas envie d'entendre des commentaires. En entrant, l'attention se porta sur moi.

-Salut Swan, lança Lewis qui était à l'accueil.

Malone se détourna et resta à l'écart, je me rappelai alors de notre dernière discussion. Je l'avais envoyé paitre. Tant pis, il l'avait cherché.

Mon père n'était pas là. Bizarre…

J'espérai que Leah passerait comme prévue. Il y avait pas mal de dossiers en attente. Je me mis au travail avec plaisir. Installée à mon poste depuis heure et demie, je vis un homme pousser la porte et franchir le seuil. Son visage portait des traces de coups, son teint mat, ses cheveux ébène, ses traits fins me rappelaient les Quileutes. Je m'approchai de lui en l'interrompant dans sa conversation avec Lewis.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Il veut porter plainte pour agression sur son lieu de travail, m'expliqua mon collègue.

-Venez avec moi, lui proposai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je préfèrerais que ce soit votre collègue qui prenne ma plainte.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Persistai-je.

-Je préfère, c'est tout.

-C'est moi ou rien, les autres ne sont pas disponibles ! M'agaçai-je.

-Je vais attendre.

-Très bien, répliquai-je, acide.

Celui qui vous a mis cette raclée a bien fait ! Pensai-je avec plaisir.

Il prit place vers la salle d'interrogatoire et attendit sur l'un des sièges bien inconfortables. Je me remis au travail, tachant de l'ignorer. Vingt minutes passèrent. Où était donc Charlie ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer une Leah échevelée. Elle se posta à l'accueil mais au moment de parler à Lewis elle m'aperçut. Elle fonça sur moi, décomposée.

-Bella, il faut que tu m'aides.

-Je suis déjà là, c'est trop tard, lança l'homme misogyne.

Elle se hérissa, je m'alarmai. Attrapai sa main alors qu'elle s'élançait vers lui qui s'était déjà redressé.

-Je vais te tuer, espèce de pourriture ! Hurla-t-elle.

Branle-bas de combat avec les gars pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Ils s'étonnèrent de sa force. Elle abandonna mais se mit à trembler. Je poussai mes collègues et passai mes mains doucement sur ses bras pour la calmer.

-Ne fais pas ça, Ne fais pas ça Leah. Je t'en prie, calme-toi.

-Vous êtes au courant, siffla l'autre bon à rien.

Le temps de comprendre ses paroles, je me hérissai à mon tour, comprenant à qui j'avais à faire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me précipitai sur lui avant que mes collègues ne réagissent. Il me toisa, dégoûté.

-De quel côté êtes-vous ?

-Du côté de la justice. Vous êtes un être odieux.

Il plissa les lèvres, furieux.

-Je sais ce que vous leur avez fait, vous irez en prison.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Si, je ferai tout pour ça.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, je vous dis, ricana-t-il. Et vous savez bien pourquoi. En attendant, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit hors course et j'arriverai à mes fins.

-De qui… ?

Charlie entra en scène.

-C'est quoi ce rassemblement ? Au boulot nom d'un chien !

Je reculai et partis rejoindre Leah.

-Bella, tu m'expliques ?

-Tout va bien, papa.

Il me regarda emmener Leah à l'extérieur. Elle était si pâle, je m'affolai ayant peur qu'elle tourne de l'œil. Elle avait l'air malade.

-Faut que tu te calmes Leah surtout en sa présence sinon ça va se retourner contre toi.

-Paul et lui se sont embrouillés au travail…

Je palis.

-Il a muté ?

-Non…mais il a perdu son travail.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

Hier

Encore sous le choc des révélations de James, j'avais passé une nuit agitée. Il avait peu dormi lui aussi. Ce fut difficile de rester dans le lit à ses cotés. Il le perçut et le prit mal. Il resta absent pendant quelques heures. Quand il revint vers six heures du mat, il s'assit et m'observa. Je fis semblant de dormir. Il s'allongea et finit par s'assoupir. Je quittai le lit. Je passai ma matinée à ruminer en laissant de nombreux messages à Cynthia. Je me connectai sur mon pc et cherchai des traces de ses allégations. Il y avait des articles sur la mort mystérieuse de Katherina il y a quatre ans. Il n'avait pas menti. La tension entre nous était due à mon manque de confiance. Il m'en voulait de ne pas le croire. Nous tournions en rond pour rien finalement.

Il était déjà midi, il dormait toujours. Je fis à manger et me posai dans notre jardin. On sonna. Je m'agaçai, je ne voulais voir personne. La personne insista. Je martelai des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée pour marquer mon mécontentement. Je fus sciée en voyant ma sœur sur le perron.

-Cynthia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai eu tes messages.

Cynthia Brandon, vingt-neuf ans était ma grande sœur. Nous étions que deux enfants, deux filles. Elle fut mon modèle pendant très longtemps et je l'aimais beaucoup. Sauf aujourd'hui. Elle s'en rendit compte.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour la photo mais il fallait que tu comprennes.

-Ne reste pas là. Parlons-en à l'intérieur.

Elle entra. Détailla la maison avec un brin d'envie. J'étais habituée. Elle était aussi petite que moi, mais n'avait que ça en commun avec moi avec notre couleur de cheveux. Elle avait yeux verts noisette, les traits plus durs, le teint brouillé conséquence de l'usage abusif d'alcool, gâchant son potentiel séduction. Peu coquette, elle revêtait souvent jean et t-shirt sous toutes ses formes. Son corps filiforme prenait le chemin de la maigreur. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs. Sa coupe ressemblant étrangement à la mienne, raide et rebiquant vers l'extérieur.

-Tu as maigri depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu chez maman pour son anniversaire, m'inquiétai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dis. J'espère que tu l'as foutu dehors, changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Non.

Sa mine se fit sévère.

-Il est encore là ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, confirma la voix de James qui sortait de notre chambre seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama.

Tension.

-Je m'en vais, décréta ma sœur. Déjà en chemin vers la porte.

-Tu ne vas nulle part Cynthia, décréta-t-il calmement.

-Je vais me gêner !

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Il t'a encore embobinée. Comment tu peux supporter ça ? Il se fout de toi. Il te trompe.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais, la contredis-je.

-Il m'a fait des avances, lâcha-t-elle.

Je m'interposai entre eux pour éviter l'affrontement physique. James était comme une cocotte-minute. Il serra les poings. Je pris son visage dans mes mains, l'obligeant à me regarder.

-Va déjeuner, il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Laisse-moi régler ça.

-Elle va encore te manipuler.

Je ne me vexai pas. Je comprenais sa crainte. Elle renifla de rage.

-C'est toi qui la manipule. Espèce de pervers.

Il se décala pour l'affronter, je me décalai aussi tel son ombre.

-Fais-le pour moi, insistai-je. Va dans la cuisine.

Il capitula, je lui en su gré. Je priai ma sœur de me suivre sur la terrasse.

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu as fait ton choix. Tu préfères le croire lui que me croire moi ta propre sœur.

-Parce qu'il me dit la vérité.

Elle s'indigna.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne t'a pas trompé ?

-Oui.

-La photo prouve le contraire.

-Non. Elle ne prouve rien. La jeune femme sur la photo est morte depuis quatre ans et ils étaient fiancés.

Blanc.

-Comment tu as eu cette photo ? La questionnai-je.

Elle resta muette comme une carpe.

-Cynthia, réponds !

Elle se détourna pour sortir de chez moi.

-Tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Je m'adossai à la porte pour qu'elle soit obligée de rester. Elle s'attrista.

-Tu me traites de menteuse, pourtant je n'ai rien inventé, il a tenté de me séduire.

-Tu t'es fait des films, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre même si j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Dis-moi que c'est ça qui t'as fait dérailler ? La suppliai-je.

Elle s'enflamma.

-Tu me prends pour quoi ? S'égosilla-t-elle.

-Ne m'oblige pas à répondre à cette question.

Elle rugit telle une lionne et me poussa hors de son chemin. Sur le seuil elle se tourna et vint me menacer.

-Ne vient pas pleurer quand il t'aura jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

-Je ne le ferai pas, car il ne me quittera pas. Nous allons nous marier dans un mois…

Elle reprit sa route vers sa voiture.

-… Et bien sûr tu n'es plus invitée.

Elle claqua sa portière et démarra en trombe faisant crisser ses pneus.

Oo0oO

Assise dans mon transat, je finissais de déjeuner. C'était un plat froid, pas besoin de le réchauffer. L'esprit dans le vague, je voulais tout oublier de ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil, ravie de ce beau temps inespéré. James me rejoignit, s'assis dans le transat à côté.

-Tu t'es débarrassée d'elle ?

-Oui, pour de bon. Enfin je l'espère.

-Tu es triste, je ne voulais pas ça. Je voudrais tout effacer.

-Impossible.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes contenues. Il passa un doigt sur ma joue, essuyant une de ces larmes.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il soupira mais s'exécuta.

La journée se passa sans autre problème. En me préparant pour la nuit, il m'intercepta dans la salle de bain. Je le regardai à travers la glace au dessus du lavabo.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir mais je suis content qu'elle sorte de ta vie. La voir te tourner autour comme un vautour, ça me fichait la trouille, m'avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kate…

Je me raidis.

-C'est sa sœur qui l'a tuée.

-Je croyais que personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé ?

-D'où tu sors ça ?

-Internet.

Il secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé directement ?

-Tu dormais.

Il grommela puis sembla se radoucir et vint près de moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de revivre la même chose. Alors si elle ne reste pas à carreau, ça va mal se passer entre elle et moi.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, elle est incapable de me faire du mal, pas physiquement en tout cas.

Il ne répondit pas, m'enlaça, m'embrassa la joue et partit se coucher.

Cette deuxième nuit fut tout aussi agitée. Il fit des cauchemars à répétition où le nom de Kate s'alterna avec le mien.

Oo0oO

En voyant mon chef franchir le seuil du cabinet. Je le saluai ne faisant aucun commentaire sur son retard.

-Vous avez meilleure mine, me fit-il remarquer.

-Tant mieux, je me sens pourtant loin d'être en forme.

-Un problème ?

-Pourriez-vous me faire une ordonnance pour mon fiancé ? Il souffre d'insomnie suite à son agression.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'alarma-t-il.

-Une attaque dans les bois au petit matin, vendredi.

-Qui lui a fait ça ?

-On ne sait pas. La Police est en train qu'enquêter. Il ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose mais apparemment il a été… mordu.

J'étais gênée de lui avouer ça, à première vue cela pouvait paraitre incongrue. Il se décomposa.

-Il va bien, le rassurai-je perplexe sur sa réaction disproportionnée. Il a reçu des soins juste après et je l'ai retrouvé chez moi en rentrant du boulot. Comme il était mal, je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital.

-Je pourrais examiner sa blessure ?

-Heu et bien oui… si vous voulez. Elle a du mal à cicatriser mais ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point _c'est_ dramatique.

* * *

><p><strong>POV VICTORIA SUTHERLAND<strong>

Hier 

J'observai Edward, occupé à préparer ses cours. Nous étions à la villa. Je le suivais comme une ombre. Il ne s'en offusquait pas mais évitait une conversation qui s'avérait pourtant nécessaire. Je repensai à mon arrivée la veille.

Ils nous avaient fallu un peu de temps pour arriver à Forks. Carlisle était repassé à son travail pour prolonger ses congés et il avait aussi fallu convaincre Jasper de nous accompagner car sans lui je risquais de nouveau de déraper. Nous étions sur place vers midi. Debout devant l'appartement de la mère d'Edward, j'attendis que Carlisle se manifeste. Il se posta face à leur fenêtre, je restai en retrait. Jasper, lui, était retourné à la villa. J'étais très anxieuse, livrée à mes pulsions et en même temps déterminée : il fallait que j'aille voir si tout allait bien.

En montant les escaliers, je pris mon temps, soufflait comme pour calmer mon cœur. Mais rien ne me prépara à affronter ce qui m'attendait dans cet appartement. Ma gorge se serra tellement, je me crispai, prise de panique.

-Beth, entendis-je Carlisle souffler dans une voix proche de la plainte.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui, éperdue. Je portais une main à ma gorge. Je m'approchai d'elle inexorablement comme hypnotisée. Edward s'interposa.

-Allons dans ma chambre.

Je le suivis avec reconnaissance et sans faire d'histoire, évitant le regard appuyé que me lança Beth.

Nous étions isolés dans cette chambre qui me paraissait bien impersonnelle.

-Je n'ai pas laissé grand-chose ici, me précisa-t-il.

Il resta vers la porte « au cas où » je supposai. Je laissai libre court à mes inquiétudes.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

-Au sujet de ma mère ? Ou de Rosalie ?

-Les deux.

-Tu aurais voulu venir et c'était trop risqué. Tu es encore fragile, ton besoin de sang est encore trop vivace accroissant ta propension à commettre des actes irréversibles.

-Tu as eu peur que je m'en prenne à ta mère ?

-Même en luttant de toutes tes forces tu n'aurais peut-être pas pu résister.

-Pourtant je suis ici et je ne l'attaque pas.

-Tu en meurs d'envie. Pardonne-moi l'expression. Son sang t'attire et tu ne penses qu'à ça.

Je tournai en rond, je venais de le réaliser.

-Réapparait.

Je sursautai, soudainement consciente qu'il me cherchait du regard.

-Je sais que tu as peur, ajouta-t-il, j'ai connu une expérience similaire alors que j'étais fraichement transformé. J'ai échappé au contrôle de Carlisle et j'ai attaqué un homme.

-Il est… ?

-Mort ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, j'ai été interrompu par un autre vampire, un nomade. Nous nous sommes battus, j'étais nouveau-né, il a été bien amoché et a fini par s'enfuir. Carlisle est arrivé entre-temps mais ma victime était en pleine transformation. Il l'a ramené chez lui, l'a veillé. Mais en se réveillant cet homme n'a pas supporté de devenir comme nous. Il nous a attaqués et a menacé de tuer toute la ville si nous ne mettions pas un terme à son calvaire. Carlisle a dû se résoudre à l'éliminer car je n'en avais pas le courage. Et depuis, je dois vivre avec ça.

Je me tus. Il fixa la porte.

-Au moins cette fois ma mère est au courant de ce que ça implique, dit-il avec tristesse.

J'avais aussi perçu sa présence derrière la porte mais l'histoire d'Edward m'en avait détourné. Elle venait seulement de s'éloigner.

-Réapparait, me redemanda-t-il.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne contrôle pas tout ça.

-Ne t'excuse pas, fais-le.

Il fallait que je me détente pour cela ou que je le touche. Mais cela ne résoudrait pas mon problème. Je devais penser à autre chose qu'à boire le sang de sa mère. Une évidence s'imposa à moi, je soupesai le pour et le contre. Après réflexion, je m'approchai de lui, avantagée par mon don. Je réapparus la main sur sa nuque, proche de son visage. Il agrandit les yeux de surprise, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes, redoutant d'être rejetée. Immobile, je patientai, profitant de ce simple contact pour oublier ce qui m'entourait. C'était plus qu'inespéré. Je me détendis totalement et cette brûlure dans ma gorge s'atténua ou plutôt se déplaça et se répandit dans le reste de mon corps allumant des flammes sur son passage, créant un désir insoupçonné. Au delà de ce que je n'avais jamais connu et de manière extrêmement rapide. Je m'écartai, effarée par tant d'émotions si violentes, si imprévues. Il me saisit la taille d'une main, m'empêchant de m'écarter plus.

-Continue, dit-il d'un ton impérieux lui ressemblant peu.

J'obéis, m'accrochant à lui désespérément dans une étreinte qui me fit perdre la raison tant sa réponse fut tout aussi désespérée. N'ayant aucun souvenir de ne jamais avoir ressenti une telle extase, je perdis pied.

Il coupa court, son visage était grave. Plongeant ses iris ambrés dans les miennes, il s'interrogeait. Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Il tendit l'oreille, fronça les sourcils.

-Retournons au salon, ma mère s'interroge sur toi. Elle croit que tu as tué James.

Oo0oO

Revenant à l'instant présent, je le contournai et m'assis à ses côtés. Il s'afférait avec passion à préparer ses cours.

-Je t'envie.

Il continua, je l'admirai de plus belle passant ma main dans ses cheveux couleur bronze.

-Tu me disais quelque chose ?

-Comment tu fais pour te concentrer avec tout ce bruit dans ta tête ?

-Question d'habitude. Mais le mal de tête pointe parfois.

Il m'observa, son humeur s'assombrit.

-Je sais que tu veux retrouver ta vie mais sois patiente, on va t'y aider, je te le promets.

-Je devrais retourner à Seattle bientôt mais ça me rend triste de te quitter.

-Les loups rôdent, ils doivent déjà savoir que tu es là. Ils vont répliquer s'ils te soupçonnent de quoi que ce soit. Tu dois t'éloigner, je viendrai toutes les semaines et… je t'emmènerai voir ton frère.

-Il doit s'inquiéter, je n'ai plus mon téléphone et si il lui prend l'envie de passer à la maison…

-Appelle-le, prends mon portable.

Je m'exécutai. J'écoutai la sonnerie, la main posée sur la commode. Celle-ci céda. Dépitée, je me tournai vers Edward.

-Allô, entendis-je.

-Jason, soufflai-je.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Où tu es Vicky ?

-Je suis à Forks.

-Où ça ?

-Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je vais bien.

-Merci de me prévenir, c'est très aimable.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Tu sais que je m'inquiète facilement pourtant !

Depuis ce drame il y a quatre ans où Kate avait perdu la vie, il était obsédé par ma sécurité. Il ne m'avait pas tourné le dos comme l'avaient fait mes parents.

-Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes messages, ni à mes mails. J'ai appelé ton boulot, on m'a dit que tu étais malade. Je suis passé, tu n'étais nulle part.

Il avait mes clés.

-J'ai perdu mon portable. J'étais malade c'est vrai mais j'ai dû faire ce déplacement, je t'expliquerai.

Il soupira.

-Tu vas bien c'est le principal. Quand rentres-tu ?

-Dans la semaine.

-Achète-toi un portable et appelle-moi dès que tu rentres.

Je raccrochai soulagée.

-Qui est Kate ?

Pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Pourtant je lui répondis quand même.

-Ma sœur cadette. Elle est morte il y a quatre ans par ma faute.


	26. Personnel et confidentiel

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Supergirl971, Ezhra-June, Lililoo,** **TheGingerbreadBoy** et à ma sœur **Bry** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Merci aussi pour vos alertes et favoris. C'est très stimulant.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 26: Personnel et confidentiel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

La matinée passa très lentement, je n'avais qu'une hâte : être à l'heure du déjeuner pour me rendre chez Alice et examiner son fiancé. J'avais comme un nœud dans l'estomac, signe que je me doutais très bien de ce que je constaterai une fois chez elle. Vers dix heures, je reçus ma prochaine patiente : Sylvia Janssen. Elle affichait une mine revêche qui m'alarma. Alice m'interpella.

-Entrez et installez-vous, je reviens immédiatement, proposai-je à Sylvia.

Je retournai vers Alice.

-Oui ?

-Madame Janssen a appelé il y a une heure et m'a menacée des pires représailles, et le mot est faible, si je ne lui trouvais pas une case pour être reçue, m'informa-t-elle.

-Tiens donc.

Alice semblait très contrariée. Et il lui en fallait pour l'énerver.

-Merci pour cette information.

Je retournai dans mon cabinet et m'installai face à Sylvia.

-Comment va votre fille ?

-Bien.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-D'une part, j'exige que vous ne relatiez l'incident de vendredi à personne.

Elle exigeait. Ce ton hautain me déplut.

-D'autre part, ma fille va sortir de l'hôpital demain matin, j'aimerais que vous passiez afin de vérifier si son traitement est adapté.

-Je ne fais pas de visite le mardi, répondis-je d'un ton sans appel.

-Vous ferez une exception, me contredit-elle, sûre d'elle.

-Non.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Avant d'exiger le silence de ma part, je vous rappelle aussi que vous ne m'avez pas reglé la consultation de ma visite.

-Si ce n'est que ça…

-De plus je ne suis pas psychiatre, l'interrompis-je, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai affirmer que le traitement de votre fille est adapté. Elle a besoin de soins particuliers qui nécessitent un suivi rigoureux.

-Je le sais bien, se renfrogna-t-elle. Forks ne regorge pas de médecins réputés. Je pensais que vous auriez pu solliciter votre femme, je sais qu'elle est…

-Vous plaisantez ! Si vous voulez un psychiatre, cherchez-le vous-même.

-Je comprends que cela puisse paraitre inapproprié mais je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner, je souhaite vraiment que cette affaire familial reste privé, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Ma femme n'est pas psychiatre, l'éclairai-je, de plus vous vous y prenez mal pour obtenir de l'aide. Vos exigences sont mal venues. Et je vous prierai à l'avenir de ne pas menacer Alice.

-Qui est Alice ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Ma secrétaire.

-Je n'ai que faire des états d'âme…

-Attention à ce que vous allez dire, la coupai-je sèchement.

Son visage contracté s'enlaidissait à vue d'œil.

-Vous n'obtiendrez rien à vous croire au dessus des autres, ajoutai-je durement. Je souhaite que votre fille aille mieux et pour le reste adressez-vous aux spécialistes de l'hôpital.

Elle se leva et me toisa.

-N'oubliez pas de vous excuser auprès d'Alice en partant, terminai-je.

Elle grimaça et sortit sans un mot en claquant la porte. Je soupirai. Elle était mal tombée aujourd'hui. Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Bella. Je me radoucis et décrochai.

-Salut.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger en plein boulot mais on a un problème. Je peux passer cinq minutes ?

Son ton m'alarma.

-Bien sûr. Je t'attends.

Je retournai à l'accueil. Alice avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Elle s'est excusée ?

-Non au contraire. Mais merci de l'avoir remise en place.

Je retournai au bureau pour appeler mon père avant de prendre mon prochain rendez-vous. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, je l'avais laissé sans nouvelles depuis hier soir et sa petite-fille lui manquait. Je lui promis de passer plus tard, j'avais des choses importantes à lui dire.

Je raccompagnai mon patient quand je vis Bella, le visage fermé debout dans un coin de l'accueil. Je m'approchai.

-Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi plus de cinq minutes, la taquinai-je pour effacer cet air lugubre sur son visage.

Raté, elle resta crispée. Elle me suivit sous le regard curieux d'Alice. A peine la porte fermée, elle m'inonda de paroles qui me contrarièrent bien comme il faut.

-Que peut-on faire ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec espoir.

-Rien malheureusement.

-Tant que Paul ou Leah ne portera pas plainte, il sera libre comme l'air, se plaignit-elle.

-Leah doit être dans tous ses états, m'inquiétai-je.

-Oui, elle est anéantie. Elle n'arrive pas à gérer la situation. Et je la trouve fatiguée.

Il faudrait que je passe la voir.

-Et Paul ?

-Je t'avoue que j'ai peur. Je devrais peut-être aller le voir avant d'aller interroger son patron ? Charlie m'a demandé d'enquêter à cause de la plainte de Sam Uley.

-Oui…peut-être.

Elle me fixa avec attention.

-Tu sembles préoccupé aussi.

-Pas qu'un peu, ça concerne Alice.

-Ta secrétaire ? Je suppose que ça a un lien avec ce dont elle vient de me parler.

Je fronçai les sourcils, interrogatif.

-Elle croyait que je venais pour son affaire, je ne savais pas que son conjoint avait été agressé.

-Je viens de l'apprendre et malheureusement il semblerait qu'il ait subi la même attaque que toi.

Elle vacilla.

-Oh, dis-je en la prenant aux épaules. Il n'y a rien de sûr, ne te stresse pas, je vais aller vérifier.

-Tu y vas quand ? Se reprit-elle.

-Vers midi et demie.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Je n'ai rien contre si Alice est d'accord.

-Ok, je vais lui demander, ensuite je mène mon enquête et je te rejoins ici dans deux heures.

J'opinai. La voyant si contrarié, je regrettai la sérénité de ce matin. Je l'attirai dans mes bras.

-Nous aurions mieux fait de nous barricader chez toi ce matin.

Oo0oO

Nous roulions en direction de Beaver, Bella suivait Alice. Elle n'avait pas montré de réticence à ce que Bella nous accompagne, elle avait juste prévenu son fiancé au préalable.

-Tu as réussi à voir Paul ?

-Non. Par contre j'en ai appris de belles concernant ce Sam. Il n'est pas si aimé que ça dans son boulot. Mais il y a un hic.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Non.

Je m'en doutais.

-Tu peux être persuadé d'une chose, ajouta-t-elle, je finirai par le coincer. On ne s'attaque pas aux nôtres impunément.

Je la fixai, ne sachant comment réagir à ses paroles. Je fus submergé par un mélange de surprise, de joie, d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle se sente si investie, si intégrée, si concernée par ce qui touchait mes proches.

-Ne fais rien qui ne te mette en danger.

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour vous protéger.

Déterminée, elle l'était, ce qui renforça mes craintes.

-Ne fonce pas tête baissée, ça ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups.

Elle se gara derrière Alice et éteignit le moteur.

-Elle nous attend.

Nous fîmes connaissance de James, étendu dans leur canapé, il se redressa pour nous saluer la mine fatigué et un peu sombre.

-J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer autour d'un verre et non pour une visite médicale Docteur.

-C'est toujours possible.

-Alice m'a dit que vous vouliez voir ma blessure. Pourquoi ?

-James ! Se récria Alice, gênée.

-Non, je veux savoir ! Ça me concerne !

Bella crut bon d'intervenir :

-Disons qu'il pense que vous avez été mordu par un vampire et il souhaite juste vérifier.

Il y eut un flottement. Je dévisageai Bella avec effarement. Elle m'ignora et eut un sourire à l'adresse de James. Celui-ci, passé la stupeur, éclata de rires.

-Et pourquoi pas un loup-garou tant que vous y êtes !

L'atmosphère s'allégea, James déboutonna sa chemise et j'inspectai rapidement la plaie sous le pansement. Je me contractai, furieux. Pas de doute c'était bien la même morsure que celle de Bella. Je me redressai pour saisir ma mallette.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il.

Son sourire disparut progressivement, je suivis son regard. Bella…elle était pâle comme la mort.

-Va-t-en Bella ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Mon ton sec la ramena parmi nous. Elle s'éloigna suivit par Alice.

Je retirai le pansement et désinfectai la plaie.

-C'est grave ? Vous savez ce qui m'a attaqué ?

-Je ne suis pas plus avancé, je suis désolé, mentis-je. Je ne vous remets pas de pansement pour que ça cicatrise plus vite.

Pas évident de lui mentir mais il le fallait pour sa sécurité. Il se rhabilla, sceptique.

-Et pourquoi elle a fait cette tête ?

-Elle supporte mal la vue du sang, improvisai-je.

-Elle a mal choisi son boulot.

-Evitez de trainer à nouveau dans le bois si vous voulez un bon conseil.

-J'ai reçu des soins par un bon samaritain juste après mon agression. Après tout, je ne suis pas si malchanceux. J'aurais pu mourir tout seul dans les bois.

Je le fixai bêtement, complètement déstabilisé.

-Mes souvenirs sont trop flous mais comme je l'ai dit au Shérif, j'ai cru entendre le nom d'Edward durant mon calvaire.

Edward bien sûr.

-Je vous laisse vous reposer. J'ai donné à Alice une ordonnance pour des légers somnifères, elle m'a prévenu pour vos cauchemars.

Il se renferma, sûrement gêné qu'elle ait étalé sa vie comme ça. Je sortis sans cérémonie, j'avais besoin d'air.

-Saleté de sangsue ! Grognai-je.

-Jacob ?

Bella m'avait rejoint.

-On peut y aller ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça. Alice nous prévint qu'elle restait encore le temps de manger un morceau. Manger, hou lala non merci. Dans la voiture, j'explosai.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on leur ait fait confiance ! Ils nous ont mentis de la pire manière qu'il soit.  
>-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, ils n'ont peut-être rien à voir avec ça.<p>

-Arrête de croire aux contes de fées.

-Edward ne m'aurait pas menti.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sors avec son ennemi, il préfère jouer la sécurité.

Elle se renfrogna. Je continuai sans m'en émouvoir.

-Je vais aller lui dire deux mots !

-Non !

-Je vais me gêner !

-Attend d'être plus calme et va plutôt voir Carlisle.

Je fermai les yeux, elle avait raison mais comment garder tout ça pour moi. Impossible, il fallait que ça sorte maintenant.

-Je dois aussi prévenir les autres.

-Il vaut mieux avoir leur version des faits avant.

-Quelle version des faits ? Si c'est bien Victoria comme je le pense, il n'y a rien à ajouter. De quel côté es-tu ? M'énervai-je.

Elle freina et se gara sur le bas côté de la route. Elle tira furieusement sur le col de sa chemise et me montra sa cicatrice.

-A ton avis !

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, m'excusai-je, un peu honteux.

-Ne sois pas désolé, je veux que tu sois plus objectif. C'est peut-être Rosalie ou Emmett ou des vampires de passage.

-Nous les aurions sentis et James serait mort, ils ne l'auraient pas épargné.

-Sauf s'il est comme moi, son sang les aura peut-être dégoûtés.

Je ne répondis pas, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Elle reprit la route.

-Il n'est pas comme toi, finis-je par dire.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Cependant quelque chose cloche et je finirai par savoir ce que c'est.

Nous fîmes un crochet par le café-restaurant. Elle m'obligea à manger un morceau sous les regards de certains curieux qu'elle ignora et par-là même me convainquit d'attendre ce soir avant d'aller voir le clan Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Hier

Je faisais au mieux pour cacher le choc que me provoqua sa révélation concernant sa sœur.

-Tu avais une sœur ? Demandai-je pour la forme.

Elle opina de la tête puis se détourna. Elle ne voulait pas m'en dire plus mais son esprit bouillonnait d'infos sur elle.

-Tu l'aimais beaucoup.

-Je l'adorais.

Elle secoua la tête, tourmentée.

-Cessons de parler de ça. Je dois rentrer retrouver mon frère. Il me manque et j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Tu ne peux pas lui confier ta nature.

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'écria-t-elle. Ta mère est au courant, elle.

-Elle m'a un peu forcé la main. Mais j'aurais préféré…

-Vivre dans le mensonge, termina-t-elle.

Elle marquait un point.

-La préserver, rectifiai-je.

Elle comprenait, mais elle se sentait très seule.

-Pourtant nous sommes là.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

-Je suis là si tu veux en parler, expliquai-je.

Ses yeux rouges comme des rubis étincelèrent. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul sujet que je souhaite aborder avec toi.

Je me tus, ignorant sa requête et retournai à mes occupations. J'étais comme sur un fil d'équilibriste : tant que je restais stable je pourrais tout gérer. Au moindre faux pas, c'était la chute assurée. Depuis ma rupture avec Bella, j'étais devenu méfiant. Méfiant envers mes choix affectifs. Celui de rompre avec Bella m'avait trop coûté. Il avait été le pire choix qui soit dans ma vie. Depuis, j'évitai les filles qui avaient la capacité de m'atteindre, je les repérais facilement. Cela avait bien fonctionné jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à Victoria. Elle était intelligente et belle à se damner. Elle avait un caractère fort, et en contradiction une fragilité émanait d'elle en permanence. Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait rapidement creusé son trou dans ma carapace. Je m'arrêtai de faire semblant d'être affairé et me tournai vers elle. Elle n'avait pas insisté et s'était posée contre la fenêtre. L'esprit torturé.

J'allai m'allonger dans mon lit et l'appelai sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

-Viens près de moi.

Décidément, j'étais loin d'être prudent mais j'en avais ressenti la brusque envie. Elle n'hésita même pas, me confortant dans l'idée que je n'étais pas raisonnable. Elle ôta ses chaussures et se glissa près de moi.

-Ferme les yeux. Détends-toi. Oublie tout.

-Tu me demandes l'impossible.

-Essaie.

Elle obtempéra et ferma les yeux.

-Pense à quelque chose de positif.

Troublé, je constatai qu'elle pensait à moi. Elle s'égara, s'enfonçant profondément dans le songe comme dans un vrai sommeil me faisant profiter de ses douces pensées, je me laissai entrainer sur son terrain et fermai aussi les yeux…

…et le visage de ma victime vint court-circuiter cette plénitude comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Le bonheur m'était désormais interdit car jamais je ne pourrai passer outre ce que j'étais et ce que cela impliquait. Je rouvris les yeux et fixai le plafond.

-Oublier, c'est un luxe que je n'aurai jamais, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

-Que cherches-tu à oublier ?

-Tout ce qui m'a été arraché : ma vie passé, mon âme.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et me détailla.

-Je sais que tu en souffres aussi, continuai-je. C'est égoïste de m'en plaindre auprès de toi.

-Nous avons tous besoin de nous confier. Je sais que tu crois que ta vie est chaotique, et elle l'est c'est vrai, mais tu as des choses auxquelles tu peux encore t'accrocher comme ton travail, ton clan, ta mère…

Je soupirai.

-Tu as raison, cela pourrait être pire.

-J'ai entendu une citation hier soir en regardant une série policière, elle disait « quelque soit l'obscurité du moment…

-…l'amour et l'espoir sont toujours possibles. »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Ton cœur ne bat plus mais je le sens plus vif que jamais, alors pourquoi tu te retiens comme si tu ne méritais pas d'être heureux ? Tu as toujours ton âme et elle est magnifique.

Ses paroles firent mouche. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur ma joue, je fermai les yeux, grisé par ce contact si délicat. Elle semblait calme mais c'était contradictoire avec ce qu'elle exprimait dans sa tête. Elle se consumait pour moi, m'appelait de tout son être. Et je réalisai que je mourrai d'envie de gouter de nouveau aux délices qu'elle m'avait laissés entrevoir hier malgré mes tentatives pour ignorer ce désir qu'elle m'inspirait. Son désir fit place à l'incertitude, elle craignait d'avoir mal interpréter ma réaction lors de notre étreinte. Je ne bougeai pas, ne sachant comment réagir, la peur au ventre. Elle finit par sortir du lit mortifiée par mon silence qu'elle assimila à du rejet. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je me redressai et l'appelai mais elle avait quitté la chambre en coup de vent. Assis sur mon lit, je restai là comme un imbécile.

Oo0oO

Je partis à sa recherche sans succès. Son don était un vrai problème. Vers dix-huit heures je rentrai et allai voir Carlisle. Il était dans son bureau, absorbé par sa lecture. Sauf que…

-Ma mère a fait quoi ! M'égosillai-je.

Carlisle sursauta, se redressa et se braqua dans la foulée.

-Pas besoin de t'énerver, j'ai refusé.

-A quel moment elle t'a demandé de la transformer ?

-La veille de notre départ avant que Victoria ne dérape.

-Et tu as réussi à me cacher ça tout ce temps. Tu m'épates, raillai-je, écœuré.

Je lui tournai le dos et quittai la pièce. Il fallait que je passe un appel.

Oo0oO

Ce matin

La nuit fut longue, mais c'est rassuré que je partis travailler car Victoria était revenue aux aurores et n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. C'était la guerre entre nous mais cela valait mieux qu'un nouveau dérapage.

Je me rendis directement au secrétariat du lycée. Je croisai plusieurs collègues. J'avais tout fait pour être détendu mais leur regard méfiant me rendait nerveux. Marylise, la secrétaire me fit signe, elle avait des consignes pour moi. Je signai plusieurs documents, pris en compte mon emploi du temps découvrant avec satisfaction que j'avais les terminales S dans l'après-midi. J'avais hâte de voir Sarah, en espérant qu'elle soit là. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite la suite de ses consignes. Le Proviseur m'évitait délibérément. Pourquoi ? Mon retour le rendait nerveux. Il avait peur que je découvre la vérité. La vérité sur quoi ? Je me crispai. Je laissai en plan Marylise et frappai à la porte de son bureau.

-Il est en rendez-vous, s'écria Marylise.

-C'est faux.

Elle était outrée que je mette en doute ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

-Il est en rendez-vous téléphonique, insista-t-elle. C'est important, c'est Monsieur le Maire.

J'entendis le téléphone sonner. Il prit l'appel et conversa effectivement avec le Maire. La sonnerie retentit. Je soupirai et m'éclipsai en direction de ma classe, contrarié. Je saurai tôt ou tard ce qu'il me cachait. Je me faufilai à travers les élèves mais impossible de passer inaperçu. Etre la cible de tous les regards ne m'avait pas manqué. En entrant dans la classe, le silence s'instaura comme dans une église avant les premiers mots du prêtre.

La matinée puis l'après-midi passa. J'étais passé au scan à chaque nouveau cours. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mon agresseur, je n'avais pas perçu son odeur, aucunes pensées meurtrières n'étaient arrivées jusqu'à moi.

Quand enfin arriva l'heure de mon dernier cours, je montai en pression. En entrant dans la salle, il régnait un silence presque funèbre, c'était très désagréable. L'absence de Sarah fut ma première constatation, dépité, je fis quand même l'appel. Angela Weber me fit part, après quelques instants, de la joie de suivre à nouveau mes cours. Certains élèves acquiescèrent en chœur avec elle et d'autres se turent, peu emballés à l'idée de se retaper mes cours longs et ennuyeux.

-Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Mlle Janssen n'est pas là ?

Silence. Il y avait plusieurs théories cependant.

-Alors ! M'agaçai-je.

-Elle est malade, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, m'annonça l'un des élèves.

« Mais bien sûr », pensa Tyler Crowley, un bon à rien de première.

Je m'approchai de lui. Il perdit cet air pénard.

-Tu sais quelque chose Tyler ?

-Juste des bruits de couloir, répondit-il, prudent.

Il s'étonnait que je m'intéresse de si près à elle, il trouvait ça douteux et il n'était pas le seul. Je me fis violence et redevins neutre.

-Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Rosalie ? Me demanda Angela. Où est-elle ? Vous le savez ?

Je tressaillis.

-Elle a quitté la ville aux dernières nouvelles, l'éclairai-je.

-On a pensé qu'elle était peut-être mal tombée, vous savez avec tout ce qu'on voit à la télé, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et vous pensiez qu'elle était tombée sur… moi ?

-Non, bafouilla Angela, confuse.

-Tant mieux, je suis rassuré de constater que vous ne me prenez pas pour un psychopathe. Nous pouvons travailler maintenant ?

Deux heures plus tard, Angela vint à mon bureau, les autres sortaient en trombe de la salle.

-Je sais que vous n'avez rien à voir avec la mort de Mike, me déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre, raillai-je malgré moi.

Elle était sincère dans sa démarche en tout cas.

-Si vous voulez des infos sur Sarah, allez voir Jessica.

Oo0oO

Il me fut aisé de la trouver mais elle tenta de se soustraire à mes questions. Elle savait pourquoi je venais et n'avais aucune envie de me raconter ce qu'elle avait vu de peur que je la prenne pour une folle. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, je vis la scène défiler dans sa tête.

Fou de colère je quittai mon travail à la recherche de Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Je conduisis en mode radar jusqu'à l'école où je récupérai Noah à onze heures et demie. En quittant Bella au poste de Police, il m'avait fallu du temps pour me remettre de l'altercation avec Sam. Cette envie de le castrer ne m'était pas passée au contraire. Il fichait ma vie en l'air un peu plus chaque jour. J'avais craqué devant Bella, la fatigue et les douleurs persistantes dans le bas de mon ventre ne m'avaient pas aidée. Cela avait affecté Bella, je l'avais remarqué malgré mon état.

Je maudis Sam, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, je m'en fis le serment.

Quand le patron de Paul m'avait appelé pour m'avertir de ce qui s'était passé, je m'étais assise sous le coup de l'émotion. Je l'avais ensuite remercié de m'avoir prévenue car il n'était pas obligé sachant que lui et Sam était de la même famille. Ne voyant pas Paul arriver, j'avais paniquée et j'avais préféré prendre les devant en me rendant au Poste voir Bella. Je voulais porter plainte contre lui advienne que pourra mais en voyant qu'il m'avait devancée, j'avais pété les plombs.

-Maman ?

Noah m'observait, anxieux. Je retrouvai un sourire factice pour l'apaiser. Il sembla y croire et se détendit. Il me raconta sa matinée et je le ramenai chez nous. Toujours pas de Paul en vue. En entrant, je trouvai la maison désespérément vide. Je tentai de nouveau de l'appeler. Son répondeur…

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Noah de nouveau anxieux. Je fis au mieux pour rester neutre mais l'appel d'Andrea me chamboula de plus belle.

-Leah, j'ai eu ton message, il est rentré ?

-Non.

-Il faut le retrouver.

-Je sais.

-Il va faire une bêtise.

-_Je sais_ ! Criai-je malgré moi. Mais j'ai aussi un enfant qui a besoin de sa mère. Paul aurait dû rentrer, j'étais là, il pouvait compter sur moi.

-Il est où papa ? S'affola Noah.

-Va dans ta chambre Noah, lui ordonnai-je le plus calmement possible.

Il partit en boudant. J'entendais Andrea qui cherchait à trouver des excuses à son fils.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui, dis-je, mais ça l'est pour moi aussi. Nous nous étions réconciliés, je pensais que notre lien était plus fort que jamais maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux des Protecteurs. Alors pourquoi refait-il la même erreur ?

-La colère l'a aveuglé c'est tout.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Je lui en voulais de me faire peur. De me laisser imaginer le pire. Je voulais mon mari ici et non je ne sais où à prendre des risques ou à noyer son mal être. Je serrai subitement le téléphone, une voiture arrivait.

-Il vient de rentrer, je vous rappelle.

Je raccrochai, la laissant parler dans le vide. Je fis quelques pas vers la fenêtre du séjour et tirai le rideau. Il était debout devant la porte, attendant je ne sais quoi.

-Si tu crois que je vais venir te chercher tu peux toujours courir, murmurai-je.

Même de profil je voyais son malaise, malgré tout il esquissa un imperceptible sourire et entra. Il claqua la porte, voulant surement attirer notre fils pour éviter la confrontation. Celui-ci accourut vers lui.

Je restai à l'écart, les bras croisés, plongée dans des pensées moroses. Depuis que j'étais devenue une louve, tout prenait des proportions parfois démesurées, j'étais hypersensible et souffrait de suées nocturnes et de crampes abdominales. Je n'en avais pas parlé aux autres car étant la seule fille du groupe je savais qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponses à mes questions. A part peut-être Jake…

Je me refusai à lui demander conseil, pourquoi ? Va savoir. Comment trouver un médecin maintenant…

-Je l'emmène à l'école, me prévint Paul.

Noah m'embrassa et courut rejoindre son père. Il était rare que celui-ci le dépose à l'école et était fier d'y aller avec lui. Toujours postée devant la fenêtre, je les observai s'en aller. Les nausées reprirent et les crampes aussi. Je ne savais plus quoi prendre pour me soulager. Hier soir j'avais mal dormi à cause de ça. Je n'avais pas mes règles pourtant j'avais des cycles très réguliers. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'allongeai dans le canapé, la douleur s'estompa. Pas les nausées.

Paul arriva, me trouvant un peu pâle, il s'alarma. Il eut un geste vers moi que je repoussai.

-Non, je t'en veux comme tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Il se redressa.

-Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, j'avais la honte. Je n'ai pas su garder mon calme, j'ai perdu mon taf alors que je suis censé subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Pas facile de me regarder en face, alors t'affronter…

-Tu n'es pas totalement responsable Paul ! Je sais de quoi est capable cette pourriture ! Il était déjà chez les flics pour te dénoncer.

-Je vais le tuer !

J'étais viscéralement pour.

-Non ! On va faire ça à notre manière et tu vas récupérer ton boulot je te le garantis !

Il tournait comme un lion en cage.

-Viens on va faire un tour, ça va te détendre et moi aussi, lui proposai-je.

Nous étions sous notre forme lupine, il s'élança vers la forêt.

« Attends-moi ! »

J'eus du mal à le rattraper, ce qui était anormal. Son esprit emplit de vengeance me faisait peur. Je revisionnai à travers lui la scène qui avait mené à son renvoi.

_Paul venait d'arriver et bossait tranquille sur le chantier quand Sam vint l'enquiquiner._

_-Tu sembles en pleine forme pour un gars qui s'est fait planter._

_-Lâche-moi. _

_Il était calme, ravalant sa rancune car il savait que Sam pouvait nous causer des problèmes._

_-Comment ça se fait ? T'es devenu tout poilu aussi ? T'as des supers pouvoirs ? _

_Son ton sarcastique ne le trompait pas. Sam se rendit compte que c'était sans effet, changea de tactique et lui donna des directives complètement dingues._

_-T'es pas mon boss, casse-toi !_

_Il faisait tout pour l'ignorer, c'était difficile. Mais le fait de savoir que nous le ferions payer un jour ou l'autre lui redonna le moral._

_-Ce sera bientôt le cas, rétorqua Sam, bientôt je reprendrai la direction, alors entraine-toi._

_-Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, railla Paul, cynique._

_Sam le bouscula, le provoquant sciemment. _

_-Oui, je rêve souvent de ta femme aussi._

Il y eut une montée d'adrénaline stupéfiante à ma seule évocation.

C'était saisissant, je vivais sa colère, son besoin incontrôlable de frapper l'autre.

Paul s'arrêta dans sa course.

« Je ne supporte pas de l'entendre parler de toi comme si tu n'étais qu'un bout de viande ! »

« Il fait tout ça à cause de moi ? » Réalisai-je, stupéfaite. « C'est moi qu'il veut ! »

« Il devra me tuer d'abord.» Gronda Paul.

Il reprit sa course. Je voulus le suivre mais après quelques mètres je me pliai de douleur et m'étalai face contre terre. Paul fit demi-tour, effrayé par les images défilant dans ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis quand tu galères comme ça ? »

« Depuis que j'ai muté et c'est de pire en pire. »

Il ne put que constater en effet.

« Je t'emmène voir Jacob. »

« Non ! »

« Leah soit raisonnable. »

« Non ! Pas lui ! »

Paul resta déconcerté par ma réaction si virulente. Il vit défiler de nouveau des tas de choses qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

« On dirait que tu as honte, mais pourquoi ? »

« Je…je ne veux pas être vue différemment, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis moins forte et pourtant Sam a réussi à me rabaisser de la pire façon qui soit, depuis je me sens moins considérée. »

« Montre-moi ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Non ! »

« Ce que tu ressens… » Commença-t-il.

« …est exagéré je sais !» Terminai-je.

« Est normal je pense. » Corrigea-t-il. « Si tu crois que tu en es moins forte à mes yeux tu te trompes ! »

Il avait dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Un grand poids s'ôta de mes épaules. Je restai allongée.

« Il y a une solution. »

« T'es complètement dingue Leah !»

« Je sais. »

L'inquiétude me rongeait tant que je passai outre toute logique. Paul voyait le gouffre de mes angoissantes interrogations.

«Bon ok ne trainons pas, allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.» Céda-t-il.

La stupeur m'empêcha de le remercier.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, même me jeter dans la gueule du vampire. »

Nous rentrâmes nous rhabiller et prîmes la voiture. Devant la grille de la maison du Dr Cullen, Paul se gara et attendit l'arrivée de l'un d'entre eux. Il était crispé à l'idée d'en rencontrer un pour la première fois. Je voyais son assurance s'effriter.

-Rentrons, dis-je d'un ton las.

-Non ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as. Et tu veux que ça reste privé, non ?

-Cela ne restera pas privé très longtemps.

-Peu importe. On s'organisera, il y a des choses qui ne regardent que toi.

-Que nous, rectifiai-je.

On toqua à la vitre. Paul fit un bond et se hérissa. Le Dr vampire, intrigué, nous dévisageait.

-J'aimerais votre avis en tant que médecin, lui expliquai-je. En privé.

Il ne fit aucune remarque et m'indiqua de le suivre.

-Viens Paul.

Il me suivit la mort dans l'âme, il eut un haut le cœur tellement l'odeur le révulsait. J'appréciai son sacrifice, ça lui coûtait. Moi un peu moins, je ne voyais que l'aspect pratique de cette option un peu radicale. L'odeur épouvantable renforça mes nausées. Je vacillai, Paul me soutint, soucieux.

-Elle est comme ça depuis que je suis rentré, expliqua-t-il au Docteur vampire.

En traversant l'entrée, je ne vis âme qui vive. En observant le médecin, je constatai qu'il semblait préoccupé. Est-ce que boire du sang animal commençait à le gonfler ? Nous montâmes à l'étage et traversâmes un long couloir.

-On pourrait y mettre dix fois notre maison, me fit remarquer Paul, dégouté.

-Entrez.

Il avait ouvert une porte qui donnait sur une pièce entièrement médicalisé. Carrément choquée, je finis par me reprendre quand il me demanda de m'installer sur une table d'examen.

-Quelles sont les symptômes ?

-Nausées, crampes abdominale, retard de règles.

Paul posté à coté de moi comme un vigile eut des ratés dans son cœur mais ne fit pas de remarques.

-Dates de vos dernières règles ?

-15 août.

Il fit un rapide calcul mental, pas besoin d'être devin pour le comprendre.

-D'autres symptômes ?

-Suées nocturnes, bouffée de chaleur, irritable pour tout, des angoisses…

-Cela a commencé quand ?

-Dès que j'ai muté. Il y a dix jours.

Il enfila des gants, remonta mon débardeur et me demanda de baisser un peu mon pantacourt. Je défis le bouton et dégageai mon ventre. Il brancha un appareil qui ressemblait aux machines dans les hôpitaux. Je ne me demandai même pas où il avait eu ce matériel. Le contact glacé du produit et de la sonde me gêna. Il procéda à plusieurs manips et j'attendis, essayant de déchiffrer les images sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

J'appréhendais qu'il m'annonce une future grossesse. Je n'étais pas prête.

-Votre corps supporte mal les variations des mutations. Il réagit en conséquence.

-C'est tout.

Je soufflai.

-Le problème…

Je soupirai, c'était trop beau.

-…c'est que votre système de reproduction s'est mis au repos. Cela s'apparente à une pré-ménopause.

-Hein ? M'écriai-je.

-Si vos transformations persistent, vous serez rapidement ménopausée.

-Ce sera définitif ? Bafouillai-je.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne l'exclus pas.

Paul me prit la main avec douceur. Je me contentai de la serrer.

-Je sais que c'est un choc, sachant que vous êtes jeune. Il y a des traitements pour supporter les effets négatifs de cet état. Cependant votre nature fausse un peu les données. Je ne sais pas si le traitement fonctionnera sur vous.

-Et si elle arrête de muter dès maintenant, le processus peut s'inverser ? demanda Paul.

-Je le pense oui.

Il s'éloigna et me prépara une ordonnance.

-Voilà la solution, dit Paul.

Je me braquai.

-Ça n'en est pas une. Je refuse de vous abandonner face à l'ennemi, je veux accomplir mon devoir.

-Un loup de plus ou de moins…

-Tu ne comprends rien, je suis une louve, c'est dans mes gênes, c'est mon identité !

Je me levai et sortis en trombe de la salle d'examen puis revint et pointa du doigt le Docteur vampire.

-C'est confidentiel, c'est bien compris ?

Il acquiesça et me tendit l'ordonnance.

-Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'examiner, dis-je en saisissant le papier.

Je repris ma route d'un pas vif, Paul sur mon pas cette fois. Il tenta de se justifier mais je faisais la sourde oreille.

Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ELIZABETH MASEN<strong>

Hier

Je me sentais bien seule depuis le départ d'Edward chez Carlisle hier. Il n'avait pas voulu que je les accompagne malgré mon insistance. Il passait régulièrement voir si je n'avais besoin de rien mais refusait désormais de laisser le reste de sa « famille » tourner autour de moi. Il était dur avec Carlisle et cela me rendait colérique. Il changeait, il évoluait d'une manière que j'avais du mal à définir.

En voyant Carlisle entrer dans la maison, j'avais su que je ne pouvais rester loin de cet homme désormais. Nous étions liés, qu'il l'admette ou pas. Victoria, qui accompagnait Carlisle, m'avait fait peur, Edward l'avait éloignée de moi.

L'inquiétude de Carlisle était sincère. Il s'était décomposé en comprenant la violence de l'agression de Rosalie. Quand la culpabilité avait fait son apparition, je l'avais renvoyée d'où elle était venue en lui expliquant que seule Rosalie était responsable de ses actes. J'avais boitillé jusqu'à lui pour lui prendre les mains. Il n'avait pas refusé le contact. Nous étions restés longuement ainsi.

-Elle va revenir, dit-il.

-Je sais, je ne suis plus angoissée, tu es là maintenant.

Je lui caressai la joue.

-Je comprends son attachement envers toi, tu es d'une telle perfection.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot, rembrunit. Je l'observai un moment. Un bruit attira mon attention. Il provenait de la chambre d'Edward. Je me rappelai qu'il était avec cette tueuse. Je m'approchai de la porte et fut témoin d'une conversation que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre. Complètement déboussolée, j'étais retournée auprès de Carlisle qui cette fois semblait satisfait.

-Vous comprenez enfin. Nous sommes des prédateurs, c'est dans notre nature d'attaquer les humains. C'est un mal difficile à combattre jour après jour car jamais il ne disparait.

-Tu n'as tué personne par plaisir Carlisle contrairement à Victoria qui a torturé et tué ce pauvre homme.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-J'ai déjà tué pour me nourrir Elizabeth, me contredit-il, ce n'est pas encore le cas de Victoria.

Edward arriva suivit de cette…

-Fais attention à ce que tu penses !

-Tu la défends, pourquoi ?

-Elle n'est pas différente de nous. Et personne n'est mort. Rosalie t'a menti.

Cet air protecteur… il appréciait cette fille ! Etonnée par ce choix je fus sceptique au départ.

-Tu t'égares maman, me reprocha-t-il.

Il me relata les événements avec James et puis me fit comprendre qu'il était temps que lui et ses semblables rentrent chez eux. Quel déchirement d'avoir dû les laisser partir.

Mon portable sonna, me ramenant à l'instant présent.

-Maman, c'est moi, ça va ?

-Pour la énième fois oui. Tu crois que Carlisle pourrait… ?

-Non.

-Je veux lui parler !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais ce que tu lui as demandé. Ça le travaillait trop et il n'a pas pu me la cacher plus longtemps.

Je savais que ça arriverait.

-J'espère que tu ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur, il a refusé de toute façon.

-Je sais, nous en avons …discuté.

-Cesse de t'interposer entre nous !

-Il n'y a pas de « nous ». C'est dans ta tête.

-Tu es très insolent, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça.

Silence.

-Je t'appelle plus tard.

Il raccrocha sans cérémonie.

Oo0oO

En milieu de soirée, je pris un taxi et entrai dans la villa, déterminée à voir Carlisle, j'y trouvai uniquement celui que je voulais voir. Il était moins tendu.

-Tu as tout dit à Edward, constatai-je.

-Il l'a lu dans ma tête et j'en suis content au final. Je ne porte plus votre irrationalité tout seul. Cela devenait compliqué. Je n'ai jamais refusé de faire face à mes responsabilités ou à l'adversité. Il y a des moments pourtant où je regrette la sérénité de me savoir seul. Etre constamment sur le qui-vive, surveiller, conseiller, protéger, c'est usant. Je suis fatigué.

-C'est pour ça que tu sembles si triste ?

-Non. Ma peine est permanente et elle m'appartient.

Il était las, ses épaules étaient comme affaissés.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te causer des tracas. Je veux t'épauler et te soutenir dans ce que tu accomplis. A quoi bon me repousser ?

-La prudence m'y oblige.

-Tu seras malheureux si tu te prives d'amour.

-Je me suis fais une raison.

-Je ne vais pas te supplier, me vexai-je malgré moi.

Son rejet me mettait à l'agonie. Je béquillai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Je vous ramène.

-Non, je vais prendre un taxi.

Oo0oO

Je dormis mal, tiraillée par ma cheville, gênée par les courbatures de mon corps. Le matin arriva, j'appelai Edward pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Il m'en remercia et je me rendis enfin compte que j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule. Le poids de ma solitude m'apparut. J'appelai Anita, elle me promit de passer en fin de journée. On frappa à la porte. C'était peut- être le facteur. Peu de gens venait chez moi. Je manquais de tomber en découvrant Carlisle sur le pas de ma porte. Je m'accrochai au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas forcer sur ma cheville, mes béquilles étaient restées près du canapé.

-Je peux entrer ?

Je ne répondis pas mais ma réponse était claire. J'avais beau en mourir d'envie, il n'aurait pas encore la satisfaction de me voir le désirer avec passion pour qu'il me rejette de nouveau.

-Je me sens comme une girouette, avoua-t-il confus. Les conséquences seraient lourdes, hésita-t-il. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, cette idée m'insupporte.

Silence.

-Je me sens comme un débutant, j'ai perdu l'habitude…

Je compris enfin le sens de tout ça. L'exaltation me rendit fébrile.

-Entre.

Cette fois il n'hésita pas et je refermai la porte derrière lui sans me poser de question.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Assise dans l'Audi de Jacob, je patientai le temps qu'il sorte. Je surfai sur mon Iphone, en attendant de le voir franchir le seuil. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et me détendre avec lui car la journée avait été éprouvante pour nous deux.

En revenant de chez Alice, j'étais passé au garage et Franck m'avait prévenue que cela prendrait du temps de réparer ma Ford. Je lui demandai le prix estimé des réparations, il m'indiqua que Charlie lui avait confirmé que ce serait pris en charge par l'assurance du boulot, l'accident s'étant passé dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. Rassurée, je repartis moins contrariée. Je passai un coup de fil à Leah mais pas de réponse. Je lui laissai un message et retournai travailler. Je fis part à Charlie de mes remerciements pour la voiture.

-C'est normal. Tu as pu tirer des infos concernant la plainte de Sam Uley ?

-Pas grand-chose, mais tout le monde n'était pas là. Et le chef m'a semblé très déçu de perdre un élément comme Paul.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas simplement procédé à une mise à pied dans ce cas.

-Il y a eu menace de mort, destruction de matériel et surtout Sam est son beau-fils.

-Pas de bol. Nous allons devoir convoquer Paul Lahote.

-Mais il n'a rien fait, c'est Sam qui l'a agressé.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Je me tus, consciente de ma bourde.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça, ça concerne les Quileutes.

-Tu es bien au courant toi, s'agaça-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai vu ce que Sam a fait à Paul et Leah m'a confié autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire, elle m'a fait promettre de garder ça pour moi.

-Bella, ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu dois tout me dire.

-Je le sais, mais je ne les trahirai pas.

-Les trahir ?

Il semblait perdu, je m'y prenais mal. Décidément j'étais à coté de mes pompes depuis que j'avais vu James.

-Si tu sais quoi que ce soit qui puisse permettre de laisser tes amis tranquille, tu dois me le dire.

-J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas.

-C'est ton devoir ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu as prêté serment en entrant dans la police.

Je me pris une claque. J'étais tiraillée.

-Bella ! Insista-t-il.

-Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé, intervint une voix féminine.

Je reconnus Andrea dans l'embrasure de la porte. Étonnée, je la regardai se mouvoir vers moi. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Ne te met pas en porte à faux avec ton père Bella. Tu nous as prouvé ta loyauté à maintes reprises, ne perds pas ton intégrité, elle est précieuse. Maintenant laisse-moi avec ton père.

Je les avais laissés, soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à les trahir. En partant une heure plus tard, elle était toujours avec lui dans son bureau.

Après vingt minutes d'attente devant le cabinet, je me décidai à entrer quand la voiture d'Edward s'arrêta non loin de moi. Sur le coup, je ne sus comment réagir. Son air revêche me décida. Je l'interpellai avant qu'il n'entre dans le cabinet. Je le rejoignis, il hésita, gêné tout comme moi.

-Comment va ta mère ? Coupai-je le silence installé.

-Bien.

-Je suppose qu'elle m'en veut.

-Non.

Je souris devant ce mensonge éhonté. C'était la preuve que lui ne m'en voulait pas.

-Et toi comment tu vas ? Continuai-je.

-J'ai repris le travail.

-C'est vrai ?

- Grâce à ton père. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'en remercier d'ailleurs.

-Je le lui dirai. J'ai su que Carlisle et les autres étaient revenus.

Il se raidit.

-Ils étaient inquiets pour ma mère, justifia-t-il.

-C'est la seule raison ? Tentai-je désireuse de chasser les doutes qui me tordaient l'estomac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Rien, bafouillai-je confuse de ma maladresse.

Je n'aimais pas voir cette méfiance dans son regard. Je tendis ma main vers lui, il amorça un geste de recul. Peinée, je baissai mon bras.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

-Demandons à ton petit-ami ce qu'il en pense.

Il se tourna vers la porte du cabinet. Jacob en sortit.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, intervint Jacob.

Pas moyens d'être tous les trois sans que ce soit tendu à l'extrême. J'aurais préféré remettre cette confrontation à demain.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Tu le sais bien, cela concerne ton exploit avec Sarah.

-Tu vas d'abord répondre à ma question.

Edward se décomposa.

-Est-ce que c'est Victoria qui a mordu le fiancé d'Alice ?


	27. Le prix du silence

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Supergirl971, Lililoo,** **TheGingerbreadBoy** pour leurs reviews qui me donnent toujours la pêche !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 27: Le prix du silence<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

L'arrivée d'Andrea mit un terme à l'affrontement entre Bella et moi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas cet entêtement de sa part. Qu'avaient ces indiens qui la pousse à risquer sa plaque ? Elle m'avait contrarié. Pourtant Andrea d'un sourire parvint à m'apaiser. Je lui souris en retour quand Bella quitta la pièce et elle me salua n'hésitant pas cette fois non plus à attarder sa main dans la mienne. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir face à moi la détaillant sans me cacher. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé hier soir, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me faisait chaud là où je n'avais plus eu chaud depuis longtemps. Je m'égarai. Elle attendit patiemment, impassible. Elle avait la quarantaine, mais avec cette malice dans ses yeux on lui en donnait à peine trente. Toujours coiffée de ses jolies tresses dont les bouts étaient ornés de perles blanches qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux, elle portait une longue robe fluide, claire et fleurie. Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses mains lisses sur mon bureau, entremêlant ses doigts.

-J'espère que vous allez pouvoir m'éclairer car je me sens un peu le dindon de la farce concernant cette affaire où tout le monde semble au courant sauf moi, commençai-je.

-C'est très délicat.

-Peut-être, laissez-moi en juger.

-Il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre.

-Laquelle ?

-Si je viens vous voir c'est que je pense que tout comme Bella vous êtes quelqu'un de très empathique.

-Première nouvelle. Libre à vous de le croire.

Elle accentua sa posture vers moi comme pour créer une intimité.

-Ma belle-fille Leah a subi une agression sexuelle de la part de Sam Uley.

Pas très bon tout ça. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue porter plainte ?

-Entre temps mon fils l'a découvert.

-Il a été régler ses comptes avec lui, je suppose.

-C'est le cas en effet. Il y a eu une bagarre et Paul a été blessé.

-Donc Sam s'est défendu et il a blessé Paul. C'est ça ?

-Oui, il a poignardé mon fils. Cela s'est passé le même jour, vendredi dernier, le seize septembre.

-Il a été à l'hôpital ?

-Non. C'était superficiel.

-Paul est donc retourné travailler ce matin en sachant qu'il y verrait cet homme ?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Paul est têtu et de toute façon, comment aurait-il pu justifier son absence ?

-Vous ne vous doutiez pas que ça finirait mal ?

Elle me fixa sans ciller.

-J'avais foi en mon fils.

-Comment ça ?

-Il sait qu'il doit éviter de se confronter à Sam car il sait des choses nous concernant qu'il pourrait dévoiler et qui pourraient avoir des conséquences catastrophiques pour notre communauté.

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité.

-Quelles choses ?

Elle sourit de façon énigmatique.

-Il ne m'appartient pas de vous dévoiler nos secrets.

-Et Bella est au courant je suppose, m'agaçai-je.

-Oui, par un pur hasard. Mais elle a su faire preuve de discrétion.

-Elle se retrouve dans une position difficile avec ces cachotteries, lui reprochai-je.

-Ce ne sont pas des cachotteries. Nous avons dans notre communauté des faits qui ne doivent être révélés à personne. Bella a été témoin de tout ça mais son attachement à Jacob et sa nature loyal nous a préservés de toute divulgation inappropriée.

-Nous en sommes au même point, maugréai-je. Si ces jeunes gens refusent de porter plainte, je ne vois pas comment régler votre problème. Si Sam Uley exerce un chantage sur vous qui lui permet de commettre des délits en toute impunité, il fera ce qu'il veut.

-Nous allons nous occuper de ce problème de chantage.

-De quelle manière ?

-Rien d'illégal je vous rassure.

-Cela ne peut me convenir sachant ce qu'il a fait. Votre fils a perdu son emploi et ma fille file un mauvais coton en étant au milieu de ce tapage. La plainte de Sam est réelle, je vais devoir l'interroger sur ce que vous venez de me dire ainsi que votre fils et Leah.

-Je le sais. Laissez-nous un jour de plus.

Elle s'assombrit.

-Si nous ne parvenons pas à le faire plier, continua-t-elle, il faudra que vous trouviez un moyen de le faire avouer ses crimes.

J'aurais dû être sidéré par son culot au lieu de ça, j'abondai dans son sens.

-Et s'il me révèle votre secret ?

-Il ne le fera pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il aura peur de passer pour un fou.

Sceptique, je la dévisageai. Elle me fixa avec une douceur qui me troublait.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je le sais.

Elle se tut. Je continuai de prendre des notes, cherchant une solution parce que je voulais vraiment l'aider. Je croyais ses accusations contre ce Sam, mais la croire ne suffisait pas. Il fallait des preuves, des témoins. Bella n'avait pas pu tirer grand-chose des employés et du patron de Paul lors de son intervention.

-Je vous laisse une journée pour régler cette histoire en espérant que Sam Uley retire sa plainte. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la procédure reprendra son cours, et cela risque d'être problématique.

Elle sembla soulagée.

-Je vous remercie infiniment Charlie. Puis-je vous appeler Charlie ?

-Oui à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Un dîner avec moi ce soir. C'est-à-dire, tout de suite.

J'affichai un air assuré qui était loin d'être ce que je ressentais. Elle hésita. Quel coup dur pour mon égo. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure et quart.

-C'est largement suffisant, allons-y, la pressai-je.

A mon grand contentement, elle me sourit et se leva à son tour. Je lui ouvris la porte et elle passa devant moi. Jones m'interpella :

-Un mandat vient d'être déposé pour vous, Chef.

Je pris le document, le parcourus rapidement. C'était pour fouiller la maison des Newton, je m'étonnai de l'avoir obtenu si vite.

-Dépose-le sur mon bureau.

Je prévins Lewis de mon départ plus tôt que prévu, la relève allait arriver. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations mais je savais bien qu'ils étaient à l'affut de mes agissements.

-Vous êtes venue en voiture ? Interrogeai-je Andrea.

-Non, on m'a déposée.

-Nous pouvons prendre ma voiture de patrouille si ça ne vous gêne pas.

Elle fut d'accord. Une fois à bord, j'improvisai, il fallait aller au plus près pour avoir le temps de profiter de cette opportunité de mieux la connaitre en dehors du cadre de cette affaire. Le stress n'arrivait pas, je m'en réjouis. Un bien-être s'installa, me rendant plus jovial.

-Vous aimez quoi comme cuisine du monde ?

-Je ne suis pas difficile mais j'ai une préférence pour la cuisine thaïlandaise.

Mince, cuisine épicée. Je fis mine d'adhérer.

-Il y a un traiteur sympathique à la sortie Nord de Forks. C'est bon et discret. Nous pourrons discuter, m'informa-t-elle.

-C'est parti !

Oo0oO

Installés face à face dans une petite gargote, j'appréciai l'intimité de l'endroit chaleureux à première vue. En attendant la commande, nous avions pris des cocktails. Elle en prit un deuxième. Elle semblait subitement tendue.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous galant, s'excusa-t-elle.

C'était dur à croire, elle était si sûre d'elle, dégageant une belle aura.

-Si ça peut vous détendre, moi aussi je me sens un peu gauche. Dîtes-moi une chose ?

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible qu'une femme aussi belle que vous puisse être seule.

C'est moi qui avais dit ça ?

-Vil flatteur.

-C'est sincère, je vous trouve incroyablement belle.

Elle déposa son verre. Elle expira un grand coup, et dévoila, par un sourire des plus éclatants, des dents parfaites.

-Si nous parlions de vous, changea-t-elle de sujet.

Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, rejoignant ses mains, y posa le menton. Impossible de lui résister. Ce fut une heure magique où nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Je m'étouffai avec la sauce, elle compatit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'engloutir son plat sans aucun problème. Au moment du départ, elle me promit de me préparer quelque chose de plus doux.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Oui.

Je me sentis pousser des ailes.

Sur la route, j'accélérai pour ne pas la mettre en retard et la déposai au plus près de son rendez-vous comme elle me l'indiqua. Il y avait un attroupement. Je reconnus Bella parmi eux, me demandai ce qui se passait.

-Nous avons une réunion, je vous expliquerai.

Bella venait à ma rencontre mais se stoppa en voyant Andrea sortir aussi du véhicule. Gêné, je ne sus où me mettre quand elle fit le tour et m'embrassa la joue avec la douceur d'une plume.

-Je passerai vous voir mercredi avec de bonnes nouvelles j'espère.

J'opinai et remontai en voiture. Je la vis rejoindre les autres, elle eut un dernier signe dans ma direction avant que je tourne au bout du chemin. Je serai bien resté. Dommage.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

J'observai Edward qui était resté muet face à la question de Jacob. Celui-ci, franchement peu enclin à la clémence, attendait avec une fausse patience qu'il réponde.

-Edward ? Insistai-je.

J'avais ce nœud à l'estomac qui amplifiait à mesure que je comprenais qu'il savait de quoi lui parlait Jacob.

-Dis-lui que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça.

Il se tourna vers moi, un éclair de culpabilité traversa ses iris ambrés.

-Elle nous a juste échappés un instant.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, non en fait je ne voulais pas y croire. Jacob se gonfla prêt à lui bondir dessus. Je posai ma main sur son torse dans un signe d'apaisement.

-Attends, laisse-le nous expliquer.

-Le traité est rompu, que veux-tu que j'écoute ? M'opposa Jacob.

-S'il te plait, insistai-je.

Il expira bruyamment comme si je lui demandai l'impossible mais obtempéra. Je fixai Edward avec espoir.

-On t'écoute, l'encourageai-je.

Il se détourna, nous tournant presque le dos.

-Il a raison, à quoi bon.

Je lui pris le bras, l'obligeant à nous faire face.

-J'essaie de t'aider !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir intervenir, rétorqua Jacob implacable.

Cette idée me tuait. L'émotion me noua la gorge.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux ! Gronda Edward.

Je fixai Edward, intriguée par sa réaction protectrice.

-On doit l'éliminer ! Continua Jacob sans s'émouvoir.

-Elle n'a tué personne ! Elle a su s'arrêter à temps et Carlisle a pu empêcher la transformation, nous révéla-t-il avec emphase.

-Peu un importe !

-C'est important, intervins-je.

Jacob se braqua, me fixant avec colère.

-Ne me redemande pas de quel côté je suis ! Lui assénai-je avant qu'il ne m'accable de reproches. Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne veux pas vous voir vous entretuer ! Il y aura forcément des blessés ou pire, articulai-je avec du mal.

Ils se turent, se toisant avec rancune.

-Tu savais bien que ça finirait par arriver, dit Edward avec résignation.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous êtes ennemis, la belle affaire, vous pouvez coexister. Personne n'est mort !

-Tu mélanges tout Bella ! Me reprocha Jacob.

-Non.

Son portable sonna, coupant court. Il s'écarta pour répondre.

-Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça, me fit remarquer Edward.

-Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-En voilà une grand nouvelle, railla-t-il, cynique.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit non plus espèce d'idiot. Je t'aime aussi, tu es mon ami.

Pas de réponse. Il esquiva mon regard.

-On nous attend Bella, m'annonça Jacob en revenant. Le conseil a organisé une réunion d'urgence.

-Tu leur as dit pour Victoria ? M'indignai-je.

-Mais non, mais j'aurais dû. Je ne connais pas la raison de cette réunion. Nous en profiterons pour leur en parler et peut-être qu'ils te feront entendre raison.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et prit le volant. Je regardai Edward une dernière fois. Impassible, il s'en alla vers sa voiture.

-Tu n'avais rien à demander à Jacob ? Lui rappelai-je.

-Il y a plus urgent, me répondit-il, anxieux.

-C'est pour Victoria que tu es inquiet ?

Cette lueur dans son regard me retourna, je connaissais cette expression.

-Bella ! M'interpela Jacob.

Je m'installai dans le siège passager sous son œil contrarié.

-Quoi ? M'agaçai-je.

-Rien, on y va.

Je n'aimais pas du tout cette tension entre nous. La route se fit en silence, je m'interrogeai sur Edward et aussi sur la réunion à venir. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ah non, il manquait Andrea, Paul et Leah.

-Désolé, nous avons eu contretemps, s'excusa Jacob pour nous deux.

Je saluai Billy qui me sourit en retour. Il demanda à son fils s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec lui une minute. Je voulus m'asseoir en l'attendant mais l'insistance des yeux sombres d'Embry me poussa à aller vers lui. Il restait froid mais il n'y avait plus cette rancune au fond de ses yeux.

-Je peux ?

Il m'autorisa à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il d'un ton neutre.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Tu as l'air fatigué…

-La nuit a été courte.

-Tu as été patrouillé ? Tout seul ?

Il acquiesça.

-Je préférai être un peu seul.

-Je te remercie pour le temps que tu dépenses à ma protection et celle d'Elizabeth.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai repensé à tout ce qui s'est passé hier chez toi et…je voulais m'excuser…

-C'est oublié, l'interrompis-je. J'ai bien compris que c'était un accident. Mettons ça de côté et essayons de nous entendre. Je ne suis pas là pour créer des tensions ou des discordes au sein de la meute.

Il se tut.

-Vous êtes amis, je ne me mettrai pas entre vous. Je sais bien que je suis partout, j'ai un peu l'air de m'incruster mais je sais aussi prendre du recul, être moins envahissante et surtout je vous protègerai quoi qu'il arrive.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Me demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-Parce que vous êtes ma famille.

-Ce n'est pas un peu prématuré, tu ne nous connais pas.

-Je le ressens comme ça.

-Alors, prends tes jambes à ton cou car t'es tombée dans une famille de dingue, rétorqua-t-il, désabusé.

-Aucune famille n'est parfaite mais chacun fait avec. Vous êtes comme les frères et sœurs que je n'ai pas eus.

-Et Jacob ?

Je contemplai la personne concernée.

-Il est celui que j'attendais. Il est le soleil qui m'a sortie des ténèbres. Maintenant mon unique but est qu'il soit heureux et pour ce faire je sais bien que des concessions sont à faire. Et surtout il a besoin de sa liberté pour accomplir son devoir, même si ça me fait peur…

-Il se peut qu'un jour il ne revienne jamais, tu es consciente de ça ?

-Oui, articulai-je.

Je frissonnai. La gorge nouée, le cœur en vrac comme si on m'avait arraché mon amour alors qu'il était pourtant bien là, debout à quelques mètres.

-Tu nous en voudras s'il lui arrive malheur ? Tu nous tourneras le dos ?

Son regard pesant me tourmentait, tellement il tentait de me mettre une pression bien inutile.

-On ne tourne pas le dos à sa famille, dis-je simplement.

Une voiture arrivait. La voiture de Charlie. Je me redressai, anxieuse. Qu'y avait-il ? Comment m'avait-il trouvé ? Je m'excusai auprès d'Embry qui, tout comme moi, fixait le véhicule. En allant vers mon père, je vis Andrea descendre. Etonnée, je m'arrêtai et fut saisie quand elle l'embrassa. Il y avait quelque chose de si intime dans ce geste que c'en était frappant. Elle avança vers nous comme si de rien était et lui s'échappa sans un mot.

-Je suis là, nous pouvons commencer, annonça-t-elle.

Mon cœur s'affola, me rappelant qu'elle avait eu une discussion précédemment avec mon père. J'appréhendais ce qu'elle allait dire. Jacob m'attrapa la main et me tira vers un banc. Nous nous assîmes non loin de Jared. Quil assit un peu en retrait, semblait ailleurs. Jacob se concentra sur Andrea maintenant au côté de Billy, Quil senior, Harry et la mère d'Embry. Sa tension était palpable, à quoi était-elle due ? A Embry ? A Edward ? Paul arriva et se posta lui aussi en retrait. Où était Leah ?

-Suite à l'incident au travail de Paul, entama Andrea, j'ai décidé d'intervenir et d'aller voir le Shérif.

Il y eut des contestations très virulentes, dont celles de Jacob.

-Il le fallait, tout cela prend des proportions démesurées, se défendit-elle.

Paul ne dit mot. Mais sa colère était évidente, il en voulait à sa mère.

Billy ramena le silence.

-Pourquoi aller voir le Shérif ? Demanda Quil.

-Pour lui dire certaines choses, nous pouvons lui faire confiance, je le sens. C'est pourquoi je vous demande la permission de tout lui révéler.

-Non ! S'écria Embry.

-Paul doit se débrouiller, décréta Quil, c'est de sa faute si ce gars fout la merde. Il doit assumer, nous n'avons pas à payer pour ses erreurs.

Voir le clan se diviser me contraria.

-On ne peut pas laisser Paul subir le chantage de Sam, m'indignai-je.

-Bella a raison, me soutint Jacob. Nous devons intervenir mais ce sera sans l'aide de La Police.

-C'est trop tard, elle est là La Police, rétorqua Quil en me fixant.

-Nous allons régler ça entre nous, confirma Embry en ignorant la remarque de Quil.

-Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? S'inquiéta Andrea, Charlie ne m'a laissé qu'une journée pour gérer le problème Sam Uley. Passé ce délai, il engagera la procédure habituelle et nous risquons qu'il découvre tout dans tous les cas donc autant lui en parler en cas d'échec.

-C'est radicale comme solution, intervint Harry, il y a forcement un autre moyen.

-En arrivant au poste, continua Andrea, j'ai trouvé Bella en mauvaise posture face à son père qui exigeait des réponses de sa part nous concernant. A trop vouloir nous couvrir elle aurait subit un immense préjudice. Je me devais d'intervenir. Charlie n'étant pas stupide, il a vite compris qu'on lui cachait un truc important.

Je fixai Andrea, consciente des autres regards qui pesaient sur moi. Cette façon qu'elle avait de parler de mon père était perturbante.

-C'est vrai Bella ? Me demanda Jacob

-Ce n'était pas si grave, minimisai-je.

-Si, me contredit Andrea. Et cela va continuer sauf si ton père est dans la confidence. Il comprendra mieux ce qui nous lie à toi et saura faire la part des choses.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ? La questionna Quil senior.

-L'instinct.

Il y eut des murmures. Les réactions divergeaient.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Embry. Nous allons tout faire pour régler ce problème à notre manière car il n'est pas juste que Bella ait à payer pour tout ça.

-Moi aussi, je trouve pas ça cool, intervint Quil. Bella fait partie de la bande, on la défendra tout comme Paul même s'il ne le mérite pas à mon avis.

Paul ne broncha pas. Me sentir intégrée à un tel degré me contenta au-delà de toute expression. Le jeune Jared lui ne savait comment se prononcer. Paul était contre, il avait vu ce que ça avait donné avec Sam.

-Mon père n'est pas comme Sam, répliquai-je, révoltée.

-Tu crois que ton père acceptera de garder notre secret ? Enchaina Paul. Tu le crois vraiment ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je.

Les anciens se concertèrent. Jacob me prit la main et m'entraina un peu plus loin.

-Il s'est passé quoi avec ton père ?

-Je me suis plantée, j'ai laissé échapper des choses, du coup il s'est un peu agacé quand j'ai gardé le silence.

-Un « peu agacé » avec toi ça veut dire qu'il s'est bien énervé. Andrea a raison, tu ne dois pas subir les conséquences de nos actes.

-Nous avons pris une décision, annoncèrent les anciens.

Nous nous rapprochâmes.

-En cas d'échec dans la tentative de faire recouvrer à Sam Uley la raison, décréta Billy, nous autorisons Andrea à révéler une petite partie de notre secret. Nous ne tenons pas non plus à mettre Charlie Swan dans une position impossible étant donné le métier qu'il exerce.

Je ne savais si j'étais pour ou contre, mais l'idée de mettre Charlie en porte-à faux me contrariait.

-Nous vous laissons organiser les patrouilles et le plan pour Sam, nous vous faisons confiance, termina Harry.

Ils voulurent s'éloigner mais Jacob les interpela.

-Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir.

Je voulus l'interrompre mais une voix m'incita à ne pas le faire. Peur de perdre leur confiance ?

-Quoi encore, râla Quil.

-Victoria, elle a mordu un humain.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

Je retournai au salon rejoindre James après le départ de mon chef et de l'adjointe Swan. Elle me stressait par son attitude un peu flippante. Il y avait un truc qui me refroidissait chez elle. En la voyant arriver au cabinet, j'avais pensé qu'elle avait des infos concernant James et son agression. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre les faits. Pourquoi était-elle venue alors ? Elle était proche de Jacob, j'en étais convaincu. Son attitude à lui avait changé dès qu'il l'avait aperçue.

Elle était revenue quelques minutes plus tard me demander si elle pouvait nous accompagner Jacob et moi dans le cadre de l'enquête de James. J'avais trouvé ça un peu louche vu qu'elle n'était pas au courant du dossier en arrivant. Cependant je n'avais pas jugé utile de lui dire non, elle représentait les forces de l'ordre et elle pourrait m'être très utile étant donné les derniers évènements. Autant m'en faire une alliée. James, lui, avait hésité à voir débarquer cette inconnue chez nous mais je l'avais convaincu avec ma finesse légendaire.

Une chose m'ennuyait concernant James : il était si fatigué, ses cauchemars l'usaient. Dès qu'il s'assoupissait il se réveillait quelques minutes plus tard en sueur. Comment le rassurer ?

De plus, il était stressé, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir assister à l'ouverture de la succursale qu'il devait diriger. Il avait contacté son patron, et celui-ci, à demi-mot, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait revenir vite sous peine de voir le poste lui passer sous le nez. Quel sale type…

-Tu ne trouves pas l'attitude de cette femme un peu étrange ? Me demanda James en parlant de Bella Swan.

-Si mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour elle. Nous avons déjà assez de choses à régler comme ça. Tu as faim ? Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

-Je veux bien.

Il m'accompagna dans la cuisine et s'installa à table. Je nous préparai un en-cas rapide et profitai du calme pour décompresser.

-Tu veux bien mettre la table ?

Il opina, complètement ailleurs.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour le boulot ? Le questionnai-je.

-Oui, demain j'irai travailler, peu importe que je sois claqué ou pas.

-Ne te surmène pas.

-Je ferai juste un saut. Deux ou trois heures, histoire de faire acte de présence et voir comment s'annonce le marché.

Il replongea dans ses pensées.

-Je dois aller chercher ma robe ce soir, l'informai-je.

-Ta robe ?

-James, reconnecte-toi ! On va se marier dans un mois, tu te rappelles ?

Il eut enfin un sourire comme je les aimais.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, s'enflamma-t-il tout en venant m'enlacer.

-Et moi donc.

J'étais si bien, à l'abri dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa et retourna s'asseoir. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement puis il me fit remarquer que j'allais être en retard. Il faufila sa main entre les assiettes et attrapa la mienne qu'il serra.

-J'aurais aimé que tu restes.

-Ce ne sera pas long, profites-en pour te reposer.

-Tu as invité ton patron au fait ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire, je le connais depuis peu.

-Il a l'air cool, invite aussi sa femme.

-Qui te dit qu'il est marié ?

-Sa femme, sa copine, peu importe.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est séparé de sa femme. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec les maquerelles des environs.

-Tu ne devrais pas écouter les ragots.

-J'entends malgré moi, me défendis-je. Il parait qu'il fréquente une autre femme.

-Ah, et bien invite-la elle, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

-Je vais voir, répondis-je plus sérieusement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise.

-Tu la connais ?

-Tu viens de la voir.

-Quoi la flic ? S'écria-t-il, limite choqué.

-Je pense que c'est elle. Bon, j'y retourne mon chéri, je te vois ce soir.

Oo0Oo

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement et à dix-sept heures je partis, laissant Jacob avec deux derniers patients. Je fis la route jusqu'à Port Angeles en écoutant de la musique mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma sœur. Nous avions atteint un point de non retour qui me déprimait. La colère s'était estompée, il n'y avait plus que du vide. Devais-je prévenir maman ? Je grimaçai, moi et maman en ce moment c'était tendu car elle m'imposait trop de choses concernant mon mariage.

Je me hâtai d'entrer dans la boutique et fut accueillie un peu froidement.

-Je vous attendais vendredi, à quoi ça sert que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour que votre robe soit prête si c'est pour qu'au final vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête, me reprocha Chantal à qui la boutique appartenait.

-J'ai eu un contretemps. Mon fiancé a été hospitalisé et j'étais très préoccupée par son état de santé.

Elle se radoucit et me proposa de m'asseoir le temps qu'elle revienne. Mon portable sonna.

-Maman ?

-Ça va ma chérie ?

-Oui je vais bien, je suis à la boutique pour ma robe.

Inutile de l'affoler avec James.

-Bien, j'espère que Chantal s'occupe bien de toi.

-A merveille.

-Tu avances dans les préparatifs ?

-Oui. Nous avons réservé la Mairie, l'église, la salle, les invitations que je vais envoyer et j'ai aussi le costume et les alliances. James s'est occupé de notre lune de miel.

-J'ai prévu de t'offrir le traiteur et toute la déco de la salle et de l'église.

-Merci maman.

-Ton père offre le champagne, le vin et la limousine pour vous emmener toute la journée.

Mes yeux pétillèrent, emplis d'étoiles.

-Je viendrai te coiffer et t'aider à te préparer, tu as prévu une robe pour être plus à l'aise pendant la soirée ?

-Non.

-Je m'en occupe. J'ai aussi un bonus.

-Lequel ?

-Mon ami Esmé est de passage à la fin du mois, elle est photographe professionnelle et comme cadeau elle t'offre ton album de mariage.

-C'est super, m'exclamai-je, sincère.

-Elle est enceinte, un petit garçon je crois. Je l'ai invitée à rester quelques jours, son mari nous rejoindra après. J'espère que tu suivras vite son exemple. Si je dois compter sur ta sœur pour avoir des petits-enfants…

-En parlant de Cynthia…, saisis-je l'occasion de lui en toucher un mot.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Maman ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle ne viendra pas au mariage.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Elle a dépassé les bornes, je refuse qu'elle participe à mon mariage.

-C'est ta sœur ! Et c'est ta demoiselle d'honneur !

-Elle l'était, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle m'a fait !

-Je m'en moque ! Elle doit venir, ne me force pas à employer les grands moyens.

Je restai sans voix.

-Récupère James et viens à la maison dîner, on doit parler !

Et elle raccrocha me laissant ruminer ma frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE CULLEN<strong>

J'avais eu toute la nuit pour penser aux paroles de Beth. Je l'avais repoussée une fois de trop.

Elle m'obsédait, c'était frustrant. Comment faire ? J'étais sorti hors de la villa pour ne pas subir la colère d'Edward. Mes pas m'avaient emmené devant chez elle. J'étais resté à la veiller jusqu'au petit matin. Loin d'Edward j'avais pu réfléchir sans honte et je compris que je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps. Elle avait un pouvoir qui surpassait mes résolutions. Un pouvoir qui me faisait oublier toute prudence. Son parfum m'enivrait, m'appelait sans relâche. Je franchis sans problème la grille et montai les marches rempli d'espoir et d'impatience face à l'inconnu. Cent ans d'abstinence sentimentale, comment gérer les prémices d'un désir irradiant dans chaque parcelle de mon corps ?

Dès qu'elle m'ouvrit ce fut le déclic. Elle m'invita à entrer, me délesta de mon manteau et ne fit pas dans la douceur quand elle se jeta à mon cou. Ce fut le raz de marée, une onde de choc au contact délicieusement fruité de sa bouche avide et impatiente. Son corps chaud était moulé au mien, son cœur battait frénétiquement, ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux. Je voulus lui rendre cette passion mais même noyé sous le désir immense je parvenais à me rappeler d'une chose : je pouvais la tuer à n'importe qu'elle moment. Refroidi, je tentai de me contrôler un peu mieux. Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, essoufflée, les lèvres bleuies, les yeux brillants. Elle se mit à pleurer, en silence, elle semblait perdue et moi aussi. Elle posa la main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

J'étais dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Je la soulevai et l'emmenai jusqu'au canapé. Elle s'y assit et attendit que je vienne la rejoindre ce que je fis, elle s'installa contre moi et n'en bougea plus.

Elle s'assoupit. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur son canapé et la recouvrit du plaid posé non loin. Elle était exténuée, ça se voyait. Je fus heureux d'avoir pu me contrôler. Sa présence était d'un tel réconfort et surtout elle me rendait cette flamme que j'avais perdue. Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas facile, cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si mélancolique. Je présumai que c'était lié à son défunt mari.

J'avais moi-même été marié, il y a très longtemps. Cela me paraissait être dans une autre vie. Helene était morte depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Tout comme ma fille Caroline. Elle ne m'avait pas connu car mon attaque s'était produite alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Elle avait eu elle-même un fils, mort lui aussi il y a sept ans, rongé par un cancer généralisé. Je les avais regardés évoluer dans leur vie, tapi dans l'ombre. Mon arrière-petit fils vivait à New York où il faisait des études d'ingénieur en génie civile. Je le suivais grâce aux réseaux sociaux, c'était très pratique. J'étais très fier mais jamais je ne pourrai être dans sa vie. Tout cela m'avait été arraché quand ce nomade m'avait laissé pour mort. J'aurais préféré mourir. Dans mon malheur j'avais quand même pensé à épargner Helene. Elle croyait que je l'avais quittée sans un mot, cette idée m'avait révoltée. Dans un état second, je m'étais rendu à mon travail et avait volé un corps à la morgue.

Avec du recul, mon acte me paraissait méprisable mais sur le coup…

Je fis en sorte que l'on retrouve ce corps tellement consumé par les flammes qu'on ne puisse le reconnaitre et lui ajouta au doigt mon alliance. Elle put faire son deuil et comme j'avais toujours été quelqu'un de prévoyant, l'assurance-vie l'avait aidée pour un temps ce qui lui avait permis de se retourner et de retravailler par la suite. Elle s'était remariée sept ans plus tard mais n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants.

Elle avait eu du mal à supporter ma perte, ce fut le plus intolérable à accepter car j'avais eu envie de retourner près d'elle mais mon état fut trop instable, j'avais souffert le martyr pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'égorger des gens, malheureusement, il y avait eu des dérapages, j'avais fini par quitter Houston pour Seattle. J'avais retrouvé un emploi dans la médecine d'urgence quelques années plus tard. J'avais cumulé plusieurs emplois, et après cinquante ans de labeur, j'avais pu acquérir une maison de plus à Forks en résidence secondaire. J'aimais y venir en vacances pour me ressourcer car cette ville était un paradis du fait de ce temps gris permanent. Je pouvais me balader en journée sans craindre d'être démasqué. Et puis j'avais découvert les loups dont ma présence avait enclenché le processus de modification.

Le chef, Ephraïm Black, avait compris que je ne souhaitai de mal à personne et un traité me permettant de profiter de cet endroit que j'aimais tant avait été mis en place pendant plus de vingt ans jusqu'à ce que je découvre et sauve Jasper in extremis. J'avais alors délaissé Forks pendant le même laps de temps.

Jasper…

Je n'avais pas réfléchi en le découvrant entre la vie et la mort dans cet horrible accident de voiture. Sa vie dépravée qu'il me révéla avoir eu bien plus tard ne m'avait pas empêché de le prendre sous mon aile. Il avait pendant un temps voulut repartir à l'aventure, pensant peut-être à raison, pouvoir se contrôler grâce au don magnifique qu'il possédait. J'avais tout fait pour le retenir de peur qu'il ne cède à la tentation car il était très malheureux et c'était traitre. Je lui avais expliqué que la déprime s'estomperait. Qu'il fallait qu'il soit patient et se trouva une activité. Il avait refusé de travailler, je lui avais octroyé de quoi subvenir à ses besoins tant qu'il reste avec moi à Seattle. Il avait accepté et s'était trouvé des occupations qui semblaient lui convenir.

Et puis il y avait eu Edward. Ma vie en était bouleversée désormais. Je regardai de nouveau Beth. Comment la protéger ? Malgré Edward et les loups, j'avais cette horrible sensation de menace imminente et d'un drame.

Rosalie…

Elle m'avait rappelée ma fille. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas été prudent. Maintenant je payais pour mon sentimentalisme.

Je fis le tour de l'appartement de Beth, tombait sur les photos de famille. Ici elle était entourée de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle chérissait comme je chérissais les miens.

Elle finit par se réveiller vers onze heures, elle se morfondit en excuses.

-Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Non, tu es un peu perdue je m'en doute.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

Elle se redressa et se recoiffa.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Ne dis pas de sottise

Son visage rayonnant contredisait sa remarque.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour ? Lui proposai-je.

Elle me montra son attelle.

-Là où je t'emmène ce n'est pas un problème.

Oo0oO

Vers quatorze heures je rentrai chez moi, ayant pris la peine de la déposer avant, elle était fatiguée malgré ses protestations pour rester encore avec moi.

-Je passerai demain, lui promis-je.

-Pourquoi je ne peux venir passer quelques jours chez toi avant que tu ne repartes pour Seattle ?

-Pas avec Victoria.

-Pourtant je serai plus en sécurité près de toi qu'ici toute seule.

Elle jouait sur la corde sensible.

-Les loups se relayent et nous aussi. Ne crois pas que tu es livrée à toi-même.

Elle frissonna à l'évocation des loups. Edward n'avait pas exagéré, elle les détestait.

-Pourquoi cette animosité envers eux ?

-Je ne préfère pas en parler, si tu es comme Edward, tu vas aussi me reprocher ce qui me semble pourtant bien naturel.

-Ils sont justes. Ils ne font que ce qu'ils doivent accomplir. Et ils t'ont sauvée, rien que pour ça je serai leur débiteur à vie.

-On croirait entendre Edward.

-Ton fils est plein d'humanité et de compassion. Je me retrouve en lui.

Son agacement s'envola.

-Il est comme son père.

-Parle-moi un peu de ce que tu as vécu.

-Cette partie de ma vie est derrière moi, à quoi bon remuer ce qui fait du mal.

Elle me caressa la joue et la nuque, déclenchant irrémédiablement le feu dans mes veines glacées.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir entrer ?

-Ne me tente pas. Nous avons déjà franchi la ligne pas besoin de brûler les étapes. Chaque chose en son temps.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi pour culpabiliser de nouveau et m'éviter ensuite comme la peste, dit-elle en s'assombrissant.

-La peur est là, mais je sais qu'être loin de toi est pire que la peur de te faire du mal.

Elle me sourit, une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux.

-Tu reviens demain ?

-Demain je te le promets.

J'ôtai sa main de ma joue et embrassai chacun de ses doigts. Je m'éloignai le cœur plus léger.

A peine entré, je perçus l'odeur des loups à l'extérieur de la maison. Que voulaient-ils ? J'allais m'enquérir de leur présence ici quand je m'étonnai de trouver la maison vide. Je restai neutre en découvrant mes visiteurs et la raison de leur visite. L'excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure que je réalisai la chance que j'avais de pouvoir examiner un de leurs spécimens de plus près. Malheureusement, les nouvelles étaient mauvaises pour Leah, je restai à l'écart, spectateur de sa mésentente avec son conjoint. Elle me remercia en partant, je n'avais pas ressenti la répulsion habituelle qu'elle avait à notre égard généralement. J'espérai que le traitement que je lui conseillai fonctionnerait. Quand ils quittèrent la maison, Victoria apparut dans la pièce.

-Tu es revenue ?

-Je ne suis jamais partie.

-Tu étais là ? M'étonnai-je.

Son don était vraiment phénoménal.

-En les sentant arriver j'ai préféré les éviter. Je ne suis pas rassurée en leur présence.

-Où est Jasper ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est parti il y a une heure environ.

-Il n'aurait pas dû te laisser seul.

-Pourquoi serait-il le seul à se sacrifier ?

-Il sait que son don est essentiel pour éviter tout nouveau dérapage de ta part.

-Je suis parfois seule et je ne m'en sors pas si mal.

-Les périodes d'accalmie ne durent qu'un temps. L'obsession revient toujours au galop.

-C'est problématique mais pas insurmontable car il est temps de retourner chez moi, je veux retrouver mon frère et je veux chasser.

-Tu peux chasser ici. Et il est encore tôt pour voir tes proches.

-Je veux m'éloigner, persista-t-elle.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Edward.

Je soupirai, cela confortait ce qu'Edward m'avait dit.

-Il t'a blessée, il en est conscient.

Elle se hérissa.

-Il vous a confié comment il s'était joué de moi ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Il est perdu comme toi, ne le juge pas trop durement, il était persuadé de vivre seul éternellement et te voilà.

-Je ne veux pas revivre ça, il m'obsède tant, je me dis qu'au moindre geste de rejet de plus je serai à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je ne me maitrise pas, il est difficile d'être loin de lui mais il vaut mieux une rupture franche, pour la paix de mon âme.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas lui laisser un peu de temps ?

-Vous pouvez me garantir qu'il ne me fera plus souffrir ?

-Non.

-Alors l'affaire est close, je rentre chez moi. Avec ou sans vous.

-Quand ?

-Maintenant.

-Je ne peux partir maintenant, j'ai des impératifs.

Beth s'imposa à moi.

-Quand alors ?

-Demain dans la matinée.

-Bien, je vous attendrai à quelques kilomètres, appelez-moi quand vous serez prêt.

Elle me donna le numéro de son portable jetable obtenu par Jasper ce matin et quitta la pièce dans état de tristesse évident.

* * *

><p><strong>POV REED NEWTON<strong>

Je travaillais dans mon bureau depuis plus d'une heure quand Diane, ma femme, entra en trombe sans frapper ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Contrarié par cette intrusion, je la fusillai du regard mais cela ne dura pas car elle me fixait d'une manière si vindicative que j'en fus soufflé. Elle resta debout à me fixer durement.

J'eus un moment de doute puis me repris, je me faisais des idées. Elle ne pouvait être au courant. Tout était sous contrôle.

Seulement…

Il est vrai que depuis deux jours elle évitait tout contact avec moi et qu'hier soir elle avait même fait chambre à part. J'avais mis ça sur le compte du chagrin. Elle ne comprenait pas que j'avais besoin d'accomplir le devoir conjugal alors que nous étions en plein deuil. Ou plutôt elle était en plein deuil, ce n'était pas mon cas car ce n'était pas mon fils qui était mort.

Son fils que j'avais pris si longtemps pour le mien avant qu'elle ne me révèle l'horrible vérité il y a un an de ça. Révélation qu'elle avait faite sous la contrainte de son ex-petit-ami devenu subitement envahissant. J'avais eu la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait par un test effectué discrètement. Sa trahison avait laissé des marques, j'avais voulu divorcer mais elle finit par me convaincre que cette erreur était la conséquence de sa vulnérabilité face à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé avant de me rencontrer. J'étais si souvent en déplacement, elle s'était sentie seule et en tombant enceinte, avait essayé de se persuader que l'enfant était de moi.

Après cette révélation, nous avions eu du mal à nous retrouver. Je me demandais même si nous nous étions vraiment réconciliés. Mais j'aimais ma femme malgré tout. J'avais alors repoussé Karl Desmond hors de notre vie. Mais il était revenu, d'où l'objet de notre dispute qui avait conduit Michael à tout découvrir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il découvre aussi la vérité ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se rebelle contre moi et renie la paternité que j'avais acquise de droit en l'élevant toutes ces années. Je me crispai, me remémorant ce que je voulais oublier depuis deux semaines.

_**Flashback**_

_Il y a deux semaines…_

_Je frappai à la porte de Michael pour qu'il vienne prendre son petit-déjeuner. N'ayant pas de réponse, j'entrai dans sa chambre. Il était sept heures moins dix, que ne fut ma surprise en découvrant le lit vide. Je l'avais pourtant averti hier soir que je l'emmènerai moi-même au lycée. Il était privé de sortie car il m'avait manqué de respect en s'opposant à moi. Depuis qu'il avait appris que je n'étais pas son père biologique en nous espionnant sa mère et moi avant-hier, il filait un mauvais coton. Je fouillai sa chambre à la recherche d'indices et tombai sur un bloc note. Il avait gribouillé un message où apparaissait l'heure d'un rendez-vous prévu juste un peu avant les cours. J'appelai Diane qui ne répondit pas. Elle était sous la douche. Tant pis, je descendis et pris juste mes clefs de voiture. Il allait entendre parler du pays. Je roulai comme un dingue vers le lycée. Il était encore tôt, je me garai sur le parking visiteur hors de l'établissement et entrai sans problème connaissant le mot de passe de la grille visiteur. Je me faufilai dans l'entrée du bâtiment principal et tombai pile sur Michael qui sursauta en me voyant._

_-Comment t'es entré ? M'agressa-t-il._

_-Je te pose la même question._

_Nous eûmes des mots car il me reprocha de l'espionner, il me repoussa. Je regardai vers les caméras peu emballé à l'idée que l'on puisse me voir en si mauvaise position._

_-Notre petit secret sera préservé, dit-il sarcastique. Elles ne fonctionnent pas ces caméras, elles servent de déco._

_-Tu sembles bien au courant._

_-Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir pour faire mes petits trafics._

_Je bondis, exaspéré._

_-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu risques à faire tes petites magouilles, je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté._

_-C'était le cas._

_-Et si ça venait à se savoir ? Continuai-je. Tu m'avais promis de rester à carreau. _

_Il ricana, désabusé._

_-Tu ne penses qu'à toi, comme d'hab._

_Il partit vers une pièce au fond du couloir ressemblant à une remise, une remise assez large. Il y cherchait quelque chose. Je rentrai à sa suite et poussai la porte pour plus d'intimité._

_-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant !_

_-Non, je n'ai pas à t'écouter ! S'écria-t-il. Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi, maman et toi ! _

_-Je n'étais pas au courant, je viens de l'apprendre, me défendis-je._

_-Tu mens._

_-Non, je t'assure ! Ça ne fait que quelques jours, il fallait que j'encaisse et puis je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer._

_-C'est faux, tu as changé depuis bien longtemps, et ça date d'il y a plus d'un an…_

_Je me tus, ne sachant que répondre._

_-Quand j'étais enfant tu me filais des trempes à m'envoyer à l'hôpital, tu disais que c'était pour m'endurcir. Et puis j'ai eu douze ans et tu as décrété que j'étais suffisamment grand pour assimiler mes erreurs et assumer mes actes. Depuis plus rien. Et il y a un an, tu as recommencé à me foutre des raclées à tout va mais là c'était de l'acharnement. Tu m'en voulais pour un truc mais je ne savais pas quoi à l'époque._

_Je me liquéfiai._

_-Et elle, ma mère, elle n'a rien fait pour t'empêcher de me battre. _

_Il était décomposé, devenant une bombe à retardement. _

_-Je vais chercher mon père, annonça-t-il._

_-C'est une mauvaise idée, m'affolai-je._

_-Essaie de m'en empêcher pour voir, me menaça-t-il._

_-Ta mère sera anéantie, tentai-je._

_-Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite et toi aussi. Je n'ai plus peur de toi, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu seras la risée de l'état quand tout le monde saura quel genre d'homme tu es : violent, manipulateur et stupide. Stupide d'avoir élevé un bâtard !_

_Ses yeux brillèrent de détermination. Il me tourna le dos et sans réfléchir je saisis le premier objet dans mon champ de vision et le frappa de toute mes forces. Il fallait que je l'arrête. Le bruit sourd du coup me glaça le sang. Il tomba au sol. Je le retournai. Il fixait le vide. Je fermai les yeux, nauséeux, devant le spectacle de sa mort, dépassé par mon acte irréfléchi. J'entendis un bruit qui me ramena à la réalité, me relevant, je tentai de ne pas paniquer. J'ouvris la porte, personne en vue. J'attrapai l'arme du crime, le planqua sous ma veste et partis sans me retourner. Je tombais sur une femme de ménage, elle me tournait le dos, je me glissai à l'extérieur, souhaitant presque que l'on m'arrête. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. _

_**Fin du flashback**_

-Diane ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Elle avança de trois pas, sortis une arme de je ne sais où et avant de réaliser que je vivais mes derniers instants, pressa la détente.


	28. Dilemme

Relecture Brynamon.

J'étais en vacances lorsque je vous ai écrit une bonne partie de ce chapitre, je ne le suis plus maintenant

Merci à **Supergirl971, Lililoo,** **TheGingerbreadBoy**, et l'Anonyme pour vos reviews.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 28: Dilemme<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER<strong>

En sortant de la villa du Docteur vampire, Paul et moi étions retournés à sa voiture.

-Emmène-moi à la pharmacie, lui demandai-je un peu trop sèchement.

Je ne lui pardonnais pas sa tentative de me convaincre de ne plus muter. A quoi pensait-il ?

Il soupira, contracta ses mâchoires mais ne dit rien et m'emmena là où je le souhaitais en silence. J'essayai de ne plus penser à ce que je risquais en demeurant telle que j'étais. Je restai quelques minutes dans la pharmacie et me dépêchai de revenir en voyant l'heure. Il était temps d'aller récupérer Noah. J'inspectai mon sac de médocs, découvrant ce que j'allais devoir ingurgiter. Sur le chemin il se tourna vers moi.

-Leah, on devrait en parler.

-Non.

-J'ai mon mot à dire.

-C'est mon corps !

-C'est ce corps qui peut porter nos futurs enfants. Donc je suis concerné.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je n'étais pas prête à discuter. Il insista.

-Non Paul !

Il sortit de la voiture pour aller chercher notre fils. Une fois seule, la pression retomba, je naviguais entre colère et tristesse. Mon portable sonna. C'était ma belle-mère.

-Allô, soupirai-je.

-Leah, c'est moi. Comment va Paul ?

-Bof.

-J'essaie de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas.

-Il a dû laisser son portable à la maison, nous étions sortis.

-Tu ne vas pas bien non plus, je le sais bien avec tout ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-C'est clair, grommelai-je.

-J'ai pris la décision d'aller voir le Shérif, m'annonça-t-elle brutalement.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? M'écriai-je.

-Je vais tâter le terrain. Ah et j'ai prévu une réunion ce soir à 19H30, m'informa-t-elle. Venez c'est important.

-Ok, répondis-je peu convaincue par son initiative.

Je raccrochai, Paul revenait déjà avec Noah tout guilleret. Deux fois dans la même journée c'était trop cool pour lui que son père soit venu le chercher. Il raconta ses péripéties scolaires, Paul fit l'effort d'être attentif car moi je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais mal au crâne et de nouveau des crampes dans le bas du ventre. A la maison, je fus heureuse que Paul soit là et qu'il s'occupa de son fils. Il m'envoya me coucher. Je pris les cachets avec un grand verre d'eau. Le sommeil m'emporta tout doucement.

Je rouvris les yeux. Tout était calme. Je vis affichées 19h sur mon réveil. J'avais dormi plus de deux heures ! Je me sentais reposée. Et les douleurs et la nausée s'étaient envolées. J'eus une pensée pour le Docteur vampire et le remerciai en silence. La faim me tiraillait. Je parcourus la maison à la recherche de mes hommes mais trouvai la maison vide. Je me rappelai alors de la réunion. Pourquoi Paul ne m'avait pas réveillée ? Où avait-il emmené Noah ? Je voulus l'appeler mais tombai sur son répondeur. Je me raisonnai et allai en cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, le ventre plein, je partis en direction du point de rencontre. J'arrivai juste au moment où Jake annonçait que Victoria avait mordu quelqu'un. Que ne fut pas ma déception. J'avais pris cette femme en pitié, malgré son nouveau statut de vampire, je la voyais en victime. Il y eut un mouvement général. Paul en profita pour me rejoindre.

-Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as encore… ?

Il se tut, zieutant les membres du clan derrière nous. Je compris cependant ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-C'est nettement mieux.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, touchée par sa sincère sollicitude. Il me détailla avec affection, nous étions dans une bulle qui explosa subitement :

-C'est par là que ça se passe ! Intervint Embry.

On se rapprocha, cherchant à reprendre le fil de ce qui se disait. Je n'eus pas le temps de demander à Paul où était notre fils.

-Il n'y a pas à polémiquer, intervint Quil. On y va, on la tue et on rentre dormir.

-Non ! Cria Bella.

Les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle rougit, sembla incapable de sortir un mot de plus. Elle était en mauvaise position.

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervins-je, c'est que Victoria est une victime comme elle. Elles ont vécu la même agression mais Bella a eu plus de chance. Alors imaginez ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Si Bella avait été transformée, l'aurions-nous éliminée comme ça ? Sans hésitation ?

-Nous savons tout ça mais là n'est pas la question, dit Embry avec diplomatie. Nous ne pouvons la laisser tuer des gens.

-Elle n'a tué personne ! Expliqua Bella qui avait recouvré un semblant de voix.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Embry.

-Elle a su se retenir selon les dires d'Edward, nous éclaira-t-elle, Carlisle est intervenu et il a pu enrayer le processus de transformation de cet homme et s'est occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de rentrer chez lui.

Murmures. Jake observait Bella, contrarié. Le père de Quil arriva, s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu assister à la précédente réunion. Il se mêla aux autres et comprit rapidement le problème.

-Pourquoi ce vampire vous a-t-il révélé tout ça ? S'enquit-il auprès de Bella.

-Il a juste confirmé nos doutes, expliqua Jake. En aucun cas il ne voulait avouer ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Et comment croire ce qu'il prétend ? Demanda Andrea avec raison.

-Nous avons vu la victime, répondit Bella. Jacob, dit-le-leur !

Celui-ci se raidit.

-J'ai vu la victime c'est vrai, confirma-t-il du bout des lèvres, il se portait bien effectivement. J'ai examiné sa blessure, il n'y a pas de doute possible, il a bien été mordu.

-Mais il n'était pas transformé, constata Billy.

-Non, affirma Jake, mais ça ne change rien, le mal est fait. Comment être sûr qu'elle ne recommencera pas ?

Acquiescement général, hormis Bella.

-Surtout qu'elle est revenue dans le coin, ajouta Paul.

-Pourquoi est-elle revenue d'ailleurs ? S'interrogea Jared, elle pensait qu'on ne saurait jamais la vérité ? Ou veut-elle nous narguer ?

Il y eut un froid général. Même pas le temps de muter que le Docteur vampire était là, debout devant nous.

-Je viens en paix, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'il en est exactement.

-On se calme, ordonna Billy à notre attention, nous ne craignons rien.

Nous nous tournâmes tous dans la direction du vampire. Cela me fit bizarre de le voir ici alors que l'on s'était vu quelques heures auparavant. Il survola les membres de notre clan d'un regard, un regard qui se fixa sur moi un instant. Paul le remarqua et se raidit encore plus. Je lui pris la main en signe d'apaisement. Le vampire eut la délicatesse de rester neutre et il entama son monologue après l'accord des anciens. J'étais attentive, voulant comprendre pourquoi il avait cru bon nous cacher un élément aussi crucial.

-Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier, tout comme Edward, d'avoir sauvé Beth. Rosalie…

Il se tut, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Enfin, je le perçus comme ça.

Sa voix était douce en parlant de cette Beth et s'était durcie en prononçant le nom de la blondasse.

-Je ne voulais pas faire de cachotteries, continua-t-il en changeant de sujet, mais il était évident pour moi que l'acte de Victoria entrainerait la rupture du traité et il m'était inconcevable de quitter Forks à tout jamais et d'être toujours dans l'angoisse d'être pourchassé par l'un d'entre vous. Nous sommes en faute nous le savons mais toute la faute me revient. J'ai pris les décisions et j'en assume la responsabilité.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Andrea.

-Je suis prêt à me livrer à sa place. Ma vie contre la sienne.

Silence. Je l'observai, admirative malgré moi. Je m'en voulus de cet élan et me ressaisis.

-Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, décréta Harry.

-En toute logique cela devrait être sa vie et la votre, enchaina Embry.

-Il n'a fait de mal à personne, nous fit remarquer Billy.

-Mais le traité est rompu, insista Jake.

Silence de nouveau.

-Victoria souhaite retourner à Seattle auprès de son frère, ajouta le vampire. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Elle souhaite continuer à être végétarienne mais sans mon aide elle aura du mal.

-Je croyais que c'était votre vie contre la sienne, fit remarquer Embry.

-C'est toujours le cas, je vous explique seulement qu'elle souhaite reprendre sa vie en main et continuer à rester dans le droit chemin. Il faut l'y encourager, c'est très difficile.

-Une chose pourrait rendre cela plus facile : l'éliminer, décréta Quil.

-Il vous sera impossible de la trouver, nous confia-t-il. Elle possède un don qui brouille les sens et lui permet de disparaitre totalement. Elle devient indétectable.

Consternation générale.

-Encore une ruse, s'agaça Andrea, sceptique.

Je détaillai le Docteur vampire avec minutie.

-Non, je sais qu'il dit vrai, déclarai-je.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

-Ça reste mon avis, me défendis-je.

Bella me remercia d'un signe de tête, cela me contraria.

-Donc pour faire court, ajoutai-je à l'attention du Docteur vampire, soit on la laisse, on vous tue et on maintient le traité sans pour autant être sûr qu'elle ne tuera pas; soit on l'extermine et on maintient aussi le traité. Mais vous aller répliquer et ce sera la guerre.

-J'aime cette option, rétorqua Quil.

-Si nous pouvions ne pas en arriver là, répondit le Doc.

-Pourquoi ne se présente-elle pas elle-même devant nous ? Intervint Billy.

-Elle ignore que vous la cherchez, elle est déjà sur le chemin de Seattle, elle attend que je la rejoigne.

Les anciens se concertèrent, nous étions tous tendus.

-Ecoutez Dr Cullen, déclara Billy, nous sommes d'accord pour maintenir le traité à condition que Victoria ne remettre plus les pieds dans les environs. Cependant nous vous surveillerons de plus près. Au moindre écart, et ça inclut Victoria, c'est tout votre clan que nous exterminerons une bonne fois pour toutes.  
>-Pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite ? S'énerva Embry.<p>

-Nous sommes pour la paix, répondit Billy. Personne n'est mort, ni transformé. Alors disons que c'était une gravissime erreur qui ne se reproduira plus.

Son regard lourd scruta le Docteur vampire qui hocha la tête. Bizarrement, je me sentis soulagée alors que les autres râlaient, Paul y compris.

-Il est temps de vous laisser, annonça-t-il, je serai absent quelques temps mais Edward et Jasper resteront pour veiller sur Beth et Bella.

-Nous veillerons sur elles ! S'écria Embry et Jake presqu'en chœur.

Il y eut un acquiescement unanime. Le Doc fut bien malin de ne rien répliquer même s'il en mourrait d'envie et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Embry ! Ordonna Harry, organise une patrouille pour vérifier si elle n'est pas dans le secteur et ensuite comme prévu aller voir Sam pour cette histoire avec Paul.

Je sursautai au nom de Sam. J'avais donc loupé un truc lors de la réunion.

-Paul, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Il faut faire entendre raison à Sam, m'expliqua-t-il. Ou lui foutre la trouille pour qu'il abandonne sa plainte. Ce qui serait nettement plus à mon goût.

Tandis qu'Embry exerçait son rôle d'Alpha, une idée germa dans ma tête. Au moment où il allait proposer un plan d'attaque, je le coupai et pris la parole pour leur exposer mon plan.

-Je ne crois pas non ! S'égosilla Paul.

-J'irai avec elle, décréta Bella. Allez patrouiller.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée non plus, confirma Jake.

-Et pourquoi non ? S'agaça Bella.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Parce que ce n'est pas à toi d'agir. C'est à nous d'intervenir.

J'esquissai un sourire, c'était très touchant ce désir de la protéger mais il était mal barré avec elle. Je comprenais enfin ce qu'il voulait dire par « elle me rend dingue ! ».

Ils se toisèrent. Paul m'attrapa le bras doucement.

-Leah, pourquoi tu veux t'infliger ça ? Et pourquoi tu veux m'infliger ça ?

-Je le fais pour nous, pour toi, parce que je t'aime alors laisse-moi faire. Je suis capable de me défendre, aie confiance.

-Tu penses que l'idée de Leah peut fonctionner Bella ? Demanda subitement Embry.

Il s'adressait à elle comme à un membre de la meute, il y eut un flottement tellement c'était inhabituel. Jake était perturbé et Bella, elle, sourit timidement à Embry tout en répondant d'une voix ferme.

-Oui mais elle ne doit pas y aller seule. Je pourrais intervenir si ça dérape.

-D'accord, abonda Embry.

Jake s'emporta et l'affronta, lui en voulant de mettre Bella en danger. Celle-ci s'interposa.

-Nous sommes là pour régler le problème Sam Uley pas pour nous quereller. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions et c'est aussi mon boulot de protéger les gens.

Elle les laissa et s'approcha de moi :

- Leah, on y va !

-Jared vous accompagne, décréta Embry d'une voix qui ne tolérerait aucune contestation.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Je rentrai en trombe chez Carlisle. J'avais encore du mal à considérer cet endroit comme étant aussi ma maison. Et le fait que Rosalie ait essayé d'y tuer ma mère n'arrangeait rien. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente quand j'arrivai. En entrant, je sus que Victoria n'était pas là à moins qu'elle ne se soit camouflée.

-Victoria ? L'appelai-je en fouillant les pièces.  
>Carlisle se matérialisa devant moi, soucieux. Elle était partie.<p>

-Où est-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Les loups vont la traquer, ils sont au courant pour James !

Il se crispa, désemparé.

-Va la retrouver, elle a besoin de toi. Je vais aller voir les Quileutes.

Je m'élançai hors de la villa, peu convaincu par la tentative de Carlisle d'aller voir les loups. Jacob m'avait bien fait comprendre que cela risquait de dégénérer. Il était hors de question qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Je perçus un peu son odeur, elle se dirigeait vers Beaver. Pourquoi allait-elle là-bas ? Pourquoi me fuyait-elle ? Il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui explique. Mais cela servirait-il à quelque chose ?

Son odeur se dispersa. J'étais désormais aveugle, signe qu'elle n'était pas si loin. A moins que la portée de son brouillage ait amplifié. Mon instinct me poussa à l'appeler, Carlisle m'ayant laissé son numéro. Bien sûr elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ? Se doutait-elle que ce n'était pas Carlisle ?

-Victoria, dis-je comme dans une supplique. Je dois te parler. C'est urgent et très grave.

J'espérai qu'elle puisse m'entendre de là où elle était. Après dix minutes, je perdis espoir. Je repartis à sa recherche mais cette fois hors de la forêt. Une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit mais elle me parut insensée. Elle n'avait pas pu se risquer à aller voir sa victime. Malgré tout, je sillonnai les rues, ne connaissant pas l'adresse de James. Et subitement une odeur me frappa : c'était celle de Jasper. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention car je ne le cherchais pas à la base. Je le découvris, planqué dans un fourré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je avec suspicion.

-Je surveille Alice et son fiancé. Et toi ?

-Je cherche Victoria.

-Tu l'as loupée de peu, elle a perçu ton arrivée.

Contrarié, je le fixai durement.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ?

-Elle voulait être seule, et ça je peux le comprendre après ce que tu lui as fait, me reprocha-t-il avec un brin de condescendance.

-Elle t'a parlé de ça, à toi ! M'effarai-je.

-Non mais j'ai compris. J'ai des yeux, elle est obsédée par ta personne et toi tu joues les prudes.

Il secoua la tête, à croire que je le désespérais.

-Moi à ta place…, continua-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas à ma place !

-Tu as de la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui comprend ce que tu vis et qui est comme toi.

Il fixa la maison face à nous soudain triste. Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais n'en trouvai pas cela plus simple. Il me tira par la manche.

-Baisse-toi ! Ils s'en vont.

Effectivement, Alice et James sortirent de leur maison. Ils s'étaient disputés. Ils montèrent en voiture et s'en allèrent en trombe.

-Alice a eu des problèmes avec sa sœur qui a dragué son fiancé. La mère d'Alice persiste à diriger sa vie et l'oblige à réinviter sa sœur au mariage qui a lieu dans un mois. Un mois, ça me laisse si peu de temps…

Alice était devenue son point faible. Cela me fit peur. Allait-il commettre un acte irréversible pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ?

-Tu as passé beaucoup de temps ici, lui fis-je remarquer. Tu ne devrais pas les espionner.

-Je vérifie juste que James va bien et qu'il ne nous soupçonne pas.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, tu es juste là pour Alice mais c'est une cause perdue Jasper.

Il se redressa une fois la voiture éloignée.

-Va chercher Victoria, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Ne fais rien de répréhensible. Et surtout fais attention, les loups savent pour Victoria et James et à mon avis ils vont tous nous traquer.

Il me regarda avec stupeur.

-Comment l'ont-ils su ?

-Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis c'est Alice qui en a parlé à Jacob Black et il a dû faire le lien. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu venir ce matin ?

-Non, je ne suis là que depuis peu.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Trois ou quatre heures je pense. Si tu trouves Victoria, éloigne-toi avec elle. Oblige-la à quitter Forks.

Il me souhaita bonne chance et partit vers la maison. Je ne l'en empêchai pas. Il saurait s'éclipser en temps voulu.

Je repartis vers la forêt et un enfin le déclic : la maison abandonnée à la sortie de Beaver ! J'y fus en un temps record et entrai dans la maison sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Victoria, je sais que tu es là.

Silence.

-Je ne suis qu'un triple idiot, pardonne ma lâcheté.

Silence. M'étais-je trompé ? Est-ce que je parlais au vent ?

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, je ne veux pas te perdre, tentai-je.

-Tu oublies Bella, grinça-t-elle.

Elle apparut devant moi. Les yeux flamboyants de colère. Soulagé, j'en oubliai sa remarque.

-Je t'ai fait de la peine, je m'en excuse.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'étais inquiet, tu es partie si vite.

-Si Carlisle ne m'avait pas demandé d'attendre, je serais déjà à Seattle.

-Il a bien fait alors.

-Si tu crois que tu vas me persuader de rester, en plus d'être lâche tu es stupide !

J'encaissai.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je t'ai cherché et j'ai fini par comprendre que tu étais peut-être retournée aux sources.

Son visage se crispa, elle recula et se baissa là où je l'avais trouvée quand Emmett l'avait mordue. Elle était tourmentée, assoiffée aussi.

-Tu sais, il serait temps d'aller chasser qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle hésitait.

-Il ne faut pas laisser la soif te consumer, sinon c'est la rechute assurée.

Je restai neutre mais en fait je ne maitrisai pas la situation. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout mais le temps pressait. Je lui tendis la main, elle se redressa, avança et passa devant moi. Elle s'arrêta et m'observa.

-On attend quoi ?

Oo0oO

Nous étions de retour non loin de la cabane deux heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Nous nous figeâmes, percevant l'arrivée des loups.

-Ils viennent par ici, m'affolai-je.

Carlisle n'avait donc pas réussi à les convaincre.

Victoria se volatilisa doucement. Elle me tendit la main et réapparut à mon contact.

-Non ! Lâche-moi ! Et va-t-en ! Lui ordonnai-je, anxieux.

Les grognements se rapprochaient. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne te laisse pas ici.

-Ils viennent pour toi. Ils sont au courant pour James !

Elle se décomposa.

-Je vais les ralentir, vas-y ! Insistai-je, pressant.

-Non !

Elle me tendit l'autre main et ferma les yeux dès que je lui tendis la mienne. Tandis qu'elle disparaissait de nouveau, le choc me rendit muet en constatant que moi aussi je disparaissais. Stressée, elle lâcha une de mes mains et me tira à sa suite.

-Ne me lâche pas. On va grimper en haut de cet arbre.

Je la suivis sans mot dire. Peu convaincu. Pourtant les loups passèrent sans s'arrêter. Persuadé d'être sur nos traces. Soulagé, je ne bougeai pas et attendis tout comme elle.

-Ce serait plus facile si je pouvais te voir, me plaignis-je.

-Je ne sais pas comment procéder. Laisse-moi le temps d'apprendre.

-Je trouve que tu apprends vite. Comment as-tu su que tu pouvais étendre ce don à une autre personne ?

-Je n'en savais rien. Je devais te protéger, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais réussir.

Sa main avait serré la mienne un peu plus.

-Ne restons pas là, décréta-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

En entrant dans la maison, je trouvai James endormi. Je le laissai encore un peu, ne voulant pas empêcher sa guérison. Et surtout, j'étais contente de le voir dormir paisiblement. Etait-il passé en pharmacie ? Je ne voyais aucune trace de médicament nulle part.

Je partis en cuisine et pris un verre d'eau. J'étais contrariée, et le mot était faible. J'étais quelqu'un de docile, de sociable et surtout je n'étais pas contrariante mais là, je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter de nouveau cette gérance de ma vie par ma mère. Je l'aimais, je me démenai constamment pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'elle soit fière de moi mais elle ne semblait jamais satisfaite. Elle n'avait pas l'encouragement facile et était d'une extrême exigence.

Déjà adolescente, elle me menait la vie dure. Cynthia avait eu sa dose et était parti à 18 ans ne prenant même pas la peine de fêter son anniversaire. Moi, qui n'en avais que quinze, je lui avais reproché son départ. Elle m'avait laissée seule face au Minotaure. Maman avait mal supporté le départ de Cynthia, elle avait donc reporté son autoritarisme sur moi car papa aussi était parti dans la foulée. Il avait voulu m'emmener mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre comme toujours. Il n'était pas assez coriace pour elle, je l'avais compris en devenant adulte.

Des fois je comprenais pourquoi Cynthia avait mal tourné. En partant, elle s'était vautrée et était revenue un an plus tard, ma mère lui avait fait payé sa défection. Et puis elle s'était calmée en rencontrant Ned, qui devint notre beau-père. Il était gentil, mais cela ne dura qu'un an, ensuite il demanda le divorce. Elle redevint celle que nous redoutions et je m'enfuis de la maison quelque mois avant mes dix-huit ans. Trouvant refuge auprès d'une amie qui m'hébergea quelques temps, je commençai alors à trouver des boulots puis me construisis peu à peu, essayant de me défaire de l'emprise de ma mère, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Cynthia qui, par révolte, commença à trainer avec des gars pas très nets.

Ma mère se remaria avec Neal, un quadragénaire plutôt aisé. Elle s'en donna à cœur joie avec son argent et s'en servit pour éloigner Cynthia quelques temps de cet environnement malsain. Je ne l'avais pas revue pendant deux ans. Et puis elle était revenue il y a quatre ans et nous avions recrée des liens. Nous avions emménagé ensemble. Pendant un an et demi ce fut le paradis dans ma famille : plus de tensions, plus de coups en douce…

Maman divorça de nouveau. Mais au lieu de partir en vrille cette fois elle retourna auprès de mon père. En toute amitié, ils cohabitèrent.

Et puis Cynthia tomba sur une ancienne connaissance…un certain Laurent…

J'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur. Je filai à la fenêtre et surveillai les alentours. Rien. Je retournai au salon, James dormait encore.

En voyant l'heure passer, je dus me résoudre à le réveiller. Il eut un peu de mal mais retrouva rapidement son sourire en me voyant. Sourire qui allait vite disparaitre. En effet, en lui annonçant qu'on était attendu chez ma mère, il protesta vigoureusement. Je lui expliquai alors qu'il fallait que je règle ce problème avec elle car il était hors de question qu'elle dirige ma vie et qu'elle gâche notre mariage.

Sur la route, il resta silencieux. Ma mère nous accueillis avec un sourire éclatant qui m'horripila.

-Bonsoir mes chéris, j'ai cru que vous alliez me poser un lapin.

-James se reposait, lui expliquai-je.

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

-Nous sommes lundi, vous savez pourtant que je passe mes semaines à Seattle, vous ne vous êtes pas demandée pourquoi j'étais à la maison ?

-J'ai oublié ce détail. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps.

Je préférai ne pas relever. Ni James d'ailleurs qui roula des yeux. Quand on ne travaillait pas, et qu'on passait son temps à voyager ou à faire les boutiques c'était normal de ne pas différencier la semaine du weekend.

Elle vivait avec papa de nouveau dans la maison familiale suite à son récent divorce. Elle l'avait réaménagée et un peu agrandie, remarquai-je. Elle restait néanmoins la maison où j'avais grandi. Mon père arriva, je courus dans ses bras. Il y avait longtemps que je lui avais pardonné son départ de la maison. Maman l'y avait poussé, je l'avais compris plus tard. James lui serra la main.

-Bonsoir Charles.

-Allez venez, décréta-t-il, on va se servir de quoi se préparer à la bataille.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, maman marmonna des paroles inintelligibles. Je souris, moins tendue.

Nous passâmes à table rapidement. James bien que fatigué sembla apprécier d'être avec mon père. Assis à mes côtés, il n'hésita pas à me rappeler son affection par la douceur de sa main sur la mienne ou sur ma cuisse. Cependant, le regard lourd de maman annonçait la tempête et m'empêchait d'apprécier ce moment.

Les hommes quittèrent la table, j'attaquai.

-Cynthia est mal dans sa vie et elle veut me rendre la mienne aussi misérable que la sienne. Elle a voulu me faire croire que James me trompait et cela je ne peux lui pardonner. Je ne veux pas la voir à mon mariage.

-Elle a fait une erreur. Cela ne devrait pas te paralyser. Il faut rester soudé, la famille c'est important.

-Je le sais mais jamais je ne lui aurais fait une vacherie pareille.

-Je pense qu'elle croyait agir au mieux. Elle t'aime, tu es sa petite sœur et elle veut te protéger.

-Tu sembles bien au courant du problème, m'étonnai-je.

-Elle m'a appelé hier soir. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire.

-Comme d'habitude elle va se refugier dans tes jupes mais cette fois je ne céderai pas, elle doit assumer son acte car il m'a profondément blessé. J'ai vécu des heures ignobles à imaginer ma vie comme un champ de ruines.

L'émotion me gagnait mais je repris le dessus.

-Tu dois accepter mon choix. Je ne veux pas d'elle et je suis sûre qu'elle ne veut pas non plus assister à cet événement si heureux de ma vie.

-Tu te trompes, elle veut être auprès de sa sœur. Que faut-il faire pour que tu lui pardonnes ?

-Rien, il n'y a rien à faire.

-Si elle s'excuse auprès de vous ?

-Non.

Je me montrais inflexible mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je compris mon erreur en voyant un pli apparaitra milieu de son front.

-Tu devras te débrouiller seule alors.

J'assimilai ses paroles et m'indignai, protestait. James revint dans la pièce.

-Et bien, nous irons à Las Vegas pour nous marier, intervint-il, gardez votre argent et vos menaces. Viens, on s'en va.

-Certainement pas ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle me fixa de son œil autoritaire qui me glaça. Je me raidis. James le sentit et se tourna vers moi.

-Je sais bien que tu voulais le mariage de tes rêves. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû réagir avant en ne laissant pas ta sœur se bercer d'illusion car tu souffres de son absence. En fait, j'aurais préféré t'offrir moi-même tout ce dont tu rêvais.

Son visage exprimait un regret sincère. Je m'en voulus aussitôt de ma réaction, tant que nous pouvions nous unir le reste importait peu.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ma vie est déjà belle, être à tes côtés me suffit et las Vegas ce n'est pas si mal après tout.

Main dans la main, nous quittâmes la demeure familiale.

Une heure plus tard, j'eus un appel de mon père.

-Tout est arrangé ma chérie.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prendre ce ton si déterminé.

-Ta mère ne t'enquiquinera plus pour organiser ton mariage. Ta sœur restera où elle est sauf si tu changes d'avis. Et tu auras ce que nous t'avions promis.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Le lendemain

Je naviguai entre plusieurs cauchemars, voyant Victoria tuer James, Alice et au final une bonne partie de Forks, la seule que je parvenais à sauver était Bella, cela durait cinq minutes et ensuite elle aussi succombait aux assauts barbares de la femme rousse.

J'ouvris les yeux, complètement retourné. Bella dormait dans mon dos. Je quittai le lit incapable de me rendormir car mon cerveau se polluait de pensées négatives. J'étais contre cette décision de laisser Victoria s'en tirer à si bon compte. L'idée de la vaincre ne me plaisait pas, je me rappelai sa souffrance lors de sa transformation. Elle avait une vie, des amis, une famille…

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Je pressentais le pire. Si elle recommençait ? Comment pourrait-on se regarder en face ?

Nous avions laissé Bella partir avec Leah après la réunion, à mon grand mécontentement. Seul Jared avait pu les accompagner pour faire le lien avec nous. Nous étions partis Embry, Quil, Paul et moi patrouiller dans une bonne partie de l'état. Nous avions cru la percevoir elle et aussi Edward, mais nous tournions en rond. Nous nous étions rappelés de ce que le Dr Cullen nous avait dit concernant ce don de disparaitre qu'elle possédait. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas menti. Nous aurions du mal à la pourchasser si dorénavant nous étions amenés à le faire. Cette idée révoltante nous incita à continuer. Mais il y eut un moment de relâche où Paul s'inquiéta pour Leah ne la voyant pas ressortir de chez Sam, Quil pensait à sa copine, moi je m'inquiétais pour Bella qui avait fini par entrer chez Sam et aussi pour Leah. Et Embry…en y repensant…je fus troublé par ce dont je me rappelais.

Nous nous étions quittés vers onze heures. Nous savions que Sam avait cédé et c'est soulagé que nous étions allés chez Harry où nous attendait Leah afin de manger un morceau et ensuite de rentrer dormir chacun chez soi avant de reprendre le travail pour la plupart d'entre nous.

J'avais fini de déjeuner dans la cuisine quand Bella descendit. Elle avait les traits tirés, portait un long t-shirt. Elle me sourit, alla se servir une tasse de café et se glissa à côté de moi sans un mot. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table, attrapa mon bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle se rendit compte de mon mutisme mais ne me posa aucune question. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Quelques minutes passèrent.

Les pensées négatives rejaillirent et me poussèrent à me lever.

-Je vais me doucher.

Elle se leva à son tour.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Bella…

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu m'en veux toujours ?

Cela sembla la surprendre. Je m'agaçai.

-Tu as pris des risques inutiles, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

-Tu parles de Sam ? Peu importe son tempérament, je suis entrainée à me confronter à tout type d'individu, dangereux ou pas, armé ou violent ou les deux. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Tu sembles parfois oublier le métier que j'exerce.

Je voulus répliquer, cependant la sagesse l'emporta, je me contentai de la fixer avec moins d'agressivité.

-Tout s'est bien passé, continua-t-elle.

-Je le sais mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Quel sera sa réaction quand il verra que vous l'avez mené en bateau ?

-Nous aviserons. Pas la peine d'anticiper une catastrophe.

-Et ton père ?

Elle se figea.

-Tu crois qu'il va rester là bien sagement alors qu'il sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose ?

-Je l'espère oui. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour qu'il sache la vérité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il te voie différemment.

Je comprenais son appréhension.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit au Conseil ?

-Je ne veux pas me mettre à dos tout le Conseil. Déjà que je défends Victoria…

-Et Edward, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes…

-Comme un ami, rajouta-t-elle en me coupant.

-J'ai entendu cette partie aussi. Et comme tu nous l'as fait remarquer, il y aura forcement des blessés ou des morts si nous sommes amenés à nous affronter. Comment réagiras-tu si l'un de nous l'élimine ? Ou pire si c'est moi qui m'en charge ?

Elle devint pâle, ferma les yeux.

-Je ne peux que m'inquiéter, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, accablé par sa réaction.

Je passai ma main dans son cou, fus saisi par le froid de sa cicatrice.

-Il y a d'autres dangers qui arrivent.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Rouvris les yeux.

-Je le sais. Je saurai faire face. Nous saurons faire face.

-Chaque jour qui passe te confronte au danger. J'aurais préféré ne pas craindre d'autres éléments extérieurs.

-Tu parles de mon travail ? Il comporte des risques c'est vrai mais nous sommes à Forks pas dans une grande ville où la criminalité explose.

Elle afficha un air serein. Elle voulait me rassurer. Ce n'était pas le cas mais sa tentative me fit du bien. Dans le chaos de ma vie, elle arrivait à me redonner confiance. Même quand elle souffrait, elle faisait passer les autres avant elle. Elle était si ouverte à la misère des gens, du monde, elle chargeait ses épaules sans se poser de questions, sans se plaindre. Mon père avait raison, elle était spéciale et j'avais de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Mon amour pour elle amplifiait chaque jour, c'était effrayant…

…et exaltant.

Je l'enserrai et profitai de l'instant. Elle se laissa aller dans mes bras me faisant oublier le monde qui nous entourait.

-Si nous prenions cette fameuse douche, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Oo0oO

Je profitai que Bella finisse de se préparer pour appeler Nina avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'école. Linda me répondit, elle me la passa. Après quelques minutes, Linda reprit le téléphone.

-Je peux passer chez toi ce soir, j'ai à te parler ?

-Je récupère toujours Nina ce weekend ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Mais oui, ce n'est pas pour ça que je souhaite te voir.

-Tu ne préfères pas que je passe plus tôt chez toi ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant que je ne résidais plus à Port Angeles depuis bientôt deux semaines.

-Si tu veux, dix-neuf heures alors ?

-Ok.

Oo0oO

Avant de quitter la maison, je prévins Bella que je devais aller voir Linda ce soir. Je lui proposai d'y aller avec moi.

-Nous en reparlerons ce midi, je ferai un saut pour te ramener à manger.

Nous étions sur la route quand elle reçu un appel de son père. Il l'informa de la mort de Reed Newton, elle devait le rejoindre sur le lieu du crime au domicile des Newton. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais je savais que ça lui coutait. Cependant je ne me permis aucune remarque. Elle me déposa au cabinet et s'en alla l'esprit déjà axé sur cette affaire d'homicide. Je rentrai et croisai Alice qui semblait de bonne humeur. Le téléphone sonna. Je m'éloignai déjà.

-Je vais le lui dire, entendis-je.

Elle raccrocha, je revins vers elle.

-Un certain M. Masen arrive.

Je me tendis comme un arc. En effet, il apparut sur le parking quelques secondes plus tard. Je ressortis tentant de rester calme.

-Tu as un certain culot de venir me narguer.

Il sembla surpris.

-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, hier soir, toi et ta copine à jouer à chien et chat avec nous.

-Victoria n'est pas ma « copine » et nous ne jouions pas hier soir…

-Elle est où ?

-A Seattle. Je l'y ai moi-même emmenée. Carlisle la rejoint aujourd'hui.

-Tu es au courant de la décision du Conseil, je suppose.

-Oui, je les en remercie.

-Pas moi.

-Je m'en doutais, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Sarah. Elle est absente de mes cours et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours et que tu étais là.

Il dit cela dans un ton tel de reproche que cela me hérissa.

-Oui et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Tu te mets sans arrêt en travers de ma route, ça commence à bien faire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. L'accident de Sarah ne te concerne en rien.

-Tu sais bien que si ! Si elle est si mal c'est parce qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là.

Il ne me précisa pas de quelle nuit il s'agissait mais je compris l'allusion.

-Je n'ai rien pu obtenir d'elle et même si c'était le cas …

-Je n'aurai eu qu'à sonder tes pensées, finit-il.

J'exécrais ce don qu'il avait. C'était une calamité. Il esquissa un sourire.

-C'est grâce a ce don que j'ai su que la seule louve de ta meute est venue rendre visite à Carlisle pour une visite médicale très privée.

Il se détourna, me laissant complètement déstabilisé. A quoi cela rimait-il ?

-A rien, vous vous prévalez d'être un clan parfait, uni et loyal entre vous alors que nous, nous sommes des monstres incapables de sentiments, de compassion et de loyauté. Au final, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne.

Il s'en alla comme un fantôme au volant de sa Volvo. Je pris mon portable et appelai Leah qui répondit rapidement.

-Oui ?

-Leah, c'est Jacob.

-…

-Leah ! Je dois te voir, tu peux passer au cabinet ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Elle raccrocha et c'est furieux que je pénétrai sur mon lieu de travail. Je trouvai un moyen d'expédier tous mes rendez-vous et à midi pétante j'étais déjà dans un taxi qui me déposa devant chez elle. Sur la route, je prévins Bella de ce petit détour, elle promit de m'y rejoindre rapidement.

Je tambourinai sur la porte. Une personne m'ouvrit que je reconnus immédiatement même s'il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

-Seth ?

* * *

><p>Toutes vos remarques sont utiles, n'hésitez pas.<p> 


	29. Le lien qui nous unit

Relecture Brynamon qui m'a encore bien briefée pour le Pov de Victoria. C'est une spécialiste de vampires ce qui n'est pas mon cas ! Vous savez bien que je suis une louve dans l'âme ;-)

Merci à **Supergirl971, ****TheGingerbreadBoy** et l'Anonyme pour vos reviews !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 29: Ce lien qui nous unit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

En arrivant devant la maison des Newton, je pris le temps de respirer. Je refoulai la nausée qui montait et sortis d'un pas décidé. Il y avait d'autres voitures, d'autres collègues et aussi des personnes en costume qui m'étaient inconnues. Je m'arrêtai devant l'une d'entre elles.

-Shérif-adjointe Swan, me présentai-je.

Un homme à lunettes noires me détailla de bas en haut. Froid comme la glace, il se détourna et entra dans la propriété. Je partis à sa suite, énervée. Je le rattrapai en quelques pas et tentai d'en savoir plus. Il m'ignora de plus belle et continua son chemin.

En entrant dans la maison, je perçus une odeur de sang. Gênée, je me dirigeai vers l'amoncèlement d'agents de Police, les bannières jaunes étaient déjà positionnées. Charlie était en pleine discussion houleuse avec un gars du même genre que l'autre abruti à lunettes. Apparemment, le corps de Reed Newton n'était déjà plus là et l'affaire nous était retirée. L'homme aux lunettes passa la bannière et s'approcha d'eux. J'hésitai à le suivre.

-Shérif Swan, ne soyez pas si surpris, intervint l'homme. Cette affaire ne relève plus de votre compétence.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Agent spécial Jamieson.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

-Agent spécial Jamieson, répéta mon père avec dédain, je travaille sur la mort de Michael Newton et je soupçonnais Reed Newton d'être son assassin. Je pense que sa femme a découvert sa trahison et s'est fait justice elle-même avec l'aide de son ex-mari Karl Desmond.

-Karl Desmond a déjà avoué le meurtre, nous révéla Jamieson. Il dit avoir agi seul.

-Je n'y crois pas un instant.

-Mme Newton est anéantie, elle a perdu son fils et son mari en peu de temps. Laissez-la en paix, contourna le collègue de Jamieson.

- Je dois interroger Mme Newton, insista Charlie. Où est-elle ?

-Nous l'avons mis à l'abri car nous soupçonnons un complot contre sa famille, lui annonça Jamieson.

-Un complot ? S'agaça mon père. C'est ridicule !

-Elle nous a fourni les lettres de menaces. Nous surveillons les Newton depuis un moment, Reed était soupçonné de malversations financières.

Il se tut. Se tourna vers moi, restée en arrière. Je me braquai.

-Alors et la suite, s'impatienta Charlie.

-Nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus, clôtura Jamieson.

-Je dois enquêter sur la mort de Mike dans tous les cas. Si sa mort est liée à un événement dont vous seriez au courant vous devez…

-Nous serions-nous mal compris ? Demanda sèchement Jamieson.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S'énerva Charlie.

-Vous ne devez plus enquêter sur cette affaire ! Répondit le collègue de Jamieson, cinglant.

Jamieson enjoignit son collègue de le suivre et quittèrent les lieux en passant devant moi comme si j'étais invisible. Des hommes en tenue spécifique et munis de gants, prélevaient des indices. Le traçage de l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le corps était situé sur bureau. Je visualisai la scène, imaginant Mme Newton, une arme à la main, abattant froidement celui qui avait tué son enfant.

Je n'avais pas pu confirmer à Charlie que Reed était bien l'assassin car il aurait fallu justifier mes sources mais il semblait sur la bonne voie. Il me rejoignit passant sous les bannières.

-C'est qui ces gars ? Lui demandai-je.

-FBI.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

-En quel honneur ?

-Va savoir, j'ai vainement tenté d'avoir des infos mais ils me prennent pour un gamin incompétent.

Il était furieux. Je le comprenais.

-Nous étions si près de connaitre la vérité, soupirai-je.

-J'ai obtenu un mandat pour fouiller la maison, m'annonça-il moins énervé. Je pense que je vais m'en servir.

Je le reconnaissais bien là, quand il avait un objectif, il ne s'en détournait pas.

-Appelle Lewis et Jones, on a du boulot.

-Cela va générer des conflits, le prévins-je.

-J'espère bien. Allez au boulot !

Oo0oO

A midi moins le quart, j'étais de retour au poste, je devais saisir des éléments pour le dossier Newton. Une demi-heure plus tard je reçus un appel de Jacob qui m'informa de sa visite à Leah. J'étais trop stressée pour m'en agacer et lui promit de le rejoindre d'ici un moment. Je terminai et croisai Charlie sur le seuil du Poste.

-A qui est la voiture garée devant ?

-Laquelle ?

-Le genre que l'on ne voit jamais sur notre parking.

-Elle est à Jacob, il me l'a prêtée le temps que je récupère ma Ford.

-Il n'a pas peur…bref tu as participé à la réunion d'hier ? Me demanda-t-il tout en me tirant le bras pour qu'on soit à l'extérieur.

-Oui, et le problème de Sam est réglé, il a retiré sa plainte.

-Il doit passer au Poste pour que ce soit officiel.

-D'accord, dis-je en remarquant son air soulagé. Tu sais Paul va réintégrer son poste dès demain si tout va bien.

-J'en suis ravi pour lui, en parlant de réintégrer son poste, est-ce que Masen a repris le travail ?

-Oui, et il t'en remercie.

-Hum…j'aurais préféré qu'il…

Il se tut soudain contrarié.

-Quoi ? Il y a une chose que tu dois me dire le concernant ?

-Non, rien qui ne te concerne, conclut-il définitivement.

Il allait rentrer, je voulus lui parler d'Andrea mais il anticipa en se tournant vers moi de nouveau.

-J'ai dîné hier soir avec la mère de Paul Lahote. J'espère que ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise.

-Non, bafouillai-je, carrément sciée par cette révélation.

-Tant mieux car je compte bien ne pas en rester là.

Il s'en alla pour de bon cette fois. Je partis en ville chercher un casse-croute et des boissons ensuite je pris le chemin de la réserve me demandant pourquoi il y avait eut urgence à aller voir Leah.

Je me garai devant chez elle et frappai à la porte. Jacob m'ouvrit, il semblait moins contrarié qu'au téléphone. Il me fit entrer et me présenta à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui se révéla être le frère de Leah. Il lui ressemblait un peu c'est vrai et surtout son visage avenant me mit aussitôt en confiance.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était de la Police, Jake.

-Excuse-moi pour cet oubli impardonnable, plaisanta celui-ci.

-Je suis sortie avec une flic, nous confia-t-il. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles récemment, elle s'est prise une balle, elle est dans un fauteuil maintenant.

Il y eut un gros malaise.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement, relativisa Jacob, me fixant néanmoins avec insistance comme pour me faire comprendre quelque chose.

Seth me proposa de m'asseoir.

-Et vous quel métier exercez-vous ? L'interrogeai-je curieuse.

-Chef monteur.

Devant mon incompréhension, il s'expliqua.

-Je monte des films, des documentaires, des émissions.

-Mais encore ?

-Je visionne les rushes du tournage et je sélectionne les prises pour le montage final avec l'accord du réalisateur. Pour les films, je contrôle la qualité des dialogues, je réécris ou je rajoute des textes qui seront réenregistrés plus tard par les acteurs en postsynchronisation, je détermine aussi le début et la fin d'une séquence ou de plans sélectionnés et je les assemble chronologiquement pour suivre le scénario. J'indexe aussi…

-Ok, c'est bon, le coupai-je, en souriant. Ça m'a l'air passionnant.

-Vous n'en pensez pas un mot mais je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, plaisanta-t-il.

-Où est Leah ? M'enquis-je.

-Elle et Paul ont eu une violente altercation au moment de mon arrivée il y a une heure, me confia Seth. Paul est parti comme une furie, elle est partie le chercher.

Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète.

-Ils sont comme « chien et chat » ces deux là, je ne m'inquièterais pas à votre place, dit-il serein.

-Charmant accueil, répliqua Jacob.

-Je suis habitué, relativisa-t-il. Je n'ai pas prévenu de mon arrivée, je voulais leur faire la surprise. Je suis en vacances.

-Où est Noah ? Demandai-je.

-Chez Andrea, il y passait la journée d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Seth.

-Alors comme ça Leah à un frère ? M'étonnai-je. Elle ne vous a jamais mentionné.

-Ma sœur n'est pas du genre à se confier.

J'opinai de la tête. Je me tournai vers Jacob.

-Pourquoi tu voulais la voir si urgemment ?

Il se renfrogna. J'imaginai le pire.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, éluda-t-il.

Il se leva, m'incitant à faire de même.

-Je repasserai la voir Seth. Je dois retourner travailler et Bella aussi. Tu repars quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, j'en suis persuadé.

Son air énigmatique me laissa sceptique. L'heure tournait, l'après-midi allait être chargée. J'avais besoin d'un break. Sur le perron, Jacob sembla se raviser et s'adressa à Seth.

-Dis à Leah de passer me voir c'est important.

-C'est noté.

Je le laissai prendre le volant.

-Il a l'air gentil.

-Il l'est, me confirma-t-il.

Je profitai de la route pour fermer les yeux. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes, je remarquai que ne nous n'avions pas quitté la réserve. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la plage de si près.

-Tu as besoin de t'aérer l'esprit, dit-il simplement.

Je pris notre déjeuner et il prit un plaid planqué au fond de son coffre.

-J'en ai toujours un pour couvrir Nina quand elle s'endort dans la voiture, m'éclaira-t-il.

Il déplia le plaid et nous nous installâmes face à la mer, paysage idyllique. Les sandwichs en bouche il me fit remarquer que ce n'était pas très diététique comme menu mais que ce n'était pas grave car il adorait le sandwich thon/crudités.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ? Et comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis flic, n'oublie pas.

Tandis qu'il avalait son sandwich, je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne façon de s'alimenter.

-Je te préparerai un bon diner ce soir.

-Je ne suis pas là ce soir, je te l'ai dit ce matin.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, réalisai-je, déçue.

-Alors ? Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Tu n'as pas encore parlé à Nina de nous et puis tu as encore des choses à voir avec…elle et qui ne regarde que vous.

Il acquiesça mais parut déçu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Tu as raison, c'est juste …

Il se tut.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Je préfèrerai te savoir pas trop loin de moi. Je peux paraitre un peu collant, désolé…

Collant ? Il ne l'était pas, cependant, je comprenais ce besoin qu'il avait car je ressentais la même chose. Nous étions au début de notre relation, être éloignés pouvait paraitre une éternité selon le contexte et puis nous n'étions pas en sécurité avec l'attaque imminente de certains vampires dont je ne nommerai pas le nom.

-Je t'accompagnerais bien mais je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Ok, je n'insiste pas, je sais que tu as raison.

-Dommage, j'aurais pu fouiller toute ta maison pour découvrir tous tes secrets inavouables.

Il rit, c'était un son merveilleux.

-Tu connais déjà tous mes secrets.

-C'est vrai.

En disant cela, une chose me revint en mémoire. Je me sentis mal à l'aise.

-Il y a une chose que j'ai découverte par hasard juste avant de savoir que tu étais un loup.

Il attendit, intrigué.

-Je suis tombée sur un rapport de police relatant l'accident de tes parents.

Il me quitta des yeux, fixant la mer.

-Dis-moi si je dois me mêler de ce qui me regarde, demandai-je, prudente.

-Viens-en au fait.

Il n'avait rien d'agressif mais je voyais bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas de parler de ça.

-Apparemment ton père avait bu et avait pris le volant.

-Non, c'était ma mère qui conduisait et elle était sous traitement, un traitement lourd pour soigner sa sciatique et sa dépression. Oui…Elle était malade, elle souffrait de son dos, elle devait subir une opération mais les moyens n'étaient pas là. Malgré tout elle s'est toujours occupée de sa famille.

-Tu l'aimais beaucoup, constatai-je simplement.

-Je me rappelle quand la porte s'est ouverte sur Harry, qui était venu nous annoncer la terrible nouvelle le lendemain matin. La veille au soir, mes parents étaient sortis diner sous l'insistance de mon père qui venait d'avoir une augmentation à son boulot. Mes sœurs m'ont gardé, je me rappelle que ça m'avait énervé car Becca en avait profité pour me donner des ordres et me faire des coups en douce.

Je supposai que Becca était son autre sœur.

-Je n'avais que dix ans quand elle morte, continua-t-il. J'ai trouvé ça injuste. On ne devrait pas grandir sans sa mère.

-Ni sans son père, ajoutai-je, touchée par ses paroles qui réveillaient des vieux souvenirs.

Il m'observa avec intensité.

-Je voulais offrir à ma fille un foyer uni, ajouta-t-il, voyant que je m'étais tue. J'ai échoué.

-Ses deux parents sont en vie, c'est l'essentiel. Tu l'aimes, il faut juste le lui montrer et passer du temps avec elle.

-Mon travail ne me le permet pas, répondit-il, désabusé.

-J'ai vécu loin de mon père, je ne le voyais que pendant certaines vacances scolaires et encore. Il était malheureux et moi aussi. Mais chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, c'était génial. Ça nous a permis de garder des liens même si nous n'étions pas forcément d'accord pour tout. Il était secret et je tiens ça de lui. Il a du mal à s'épancher mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il ait un très grand cœur. Enfin tout ça pour dire que même s'il n'était pas là constamment avec moi, il restait mon père et je savais qu'il m'aimait.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, finalement il expira un grand coup.

-Merci, dit-il.

Il me prit la main, l'embrassa et la garda dans la sienne. Il s'allongea et m'attira vers lui. Le vent soufflait, les nuages couvraient le ciel. Ce temps m'aurait déprimé s'il n'avait pas été à mes côtés. Il illuminait ma vie comme un immense soleil éclipsant tout sur son passage. Je glissai mon autre main dans son cou, elle était froide et se réchauffa instantanément contre sa peau brûlante. Je sentais son pouls devenu plus rapide depuis son nouvel état.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit…, commençai-je.

-Dis quoi ?

-Ce que ça te faisait de muter.

-C'est… douloureux, effrayant, étrange, perturbant. C'est comme sortir de soi-même et…

-Et ?

-Se retrouver dans la peau d'un autre sans pour autant être différent.

Le vent souffla, je frissonnai. J'avais souvent froid depuis qu'Emmett m'avait mordue. Je fermai les yeux à sa simple mention puis les rouvris avec force, je ne devais pas le craindre ! Au contraire, je devais nourrir ma colère contre lui car Victoria avait perdu beaucoup et que je ne pouvais l'admettre.

-Il est temps d'y aller, me rappela-t-il avec regret.

* * *

><p><strong>POV VICTORIA SUTHERLAND<strong>

Hier soir**  
><strong>

Après avoir échappé aux loups, j'entrainai Edward loin de Beaver. Il me proposa alors de m'accompagner lui-même à Seattle. Je ne pus le lui refuser, il retourna récupérer sa voiture et me prit au passage en moins de dix minutes. Il avait même eu le temps de prendre quelques affaires pour se changer. Il s'arrêta pour faire le plein.

J'avais hâte de retrouver mon appartement.

-Nous devions aller chez Carlisle, me précisa-t-il.

-J'irai demain, je sais où il réside. Laisse-moi juste me sentir à nouveau chez moi pendant quelques heures, je me barricaderai et épargnerai mes voisins, plaisantai-je.

Il n'était pas réceptif, soucieux de mon instabilité.

-Tu veux que l'on passe voir ton frère en arrivant ? Me proposa-t-il contre toute attente.

-Il est tard. J'irai demain.

-Je préfèrerai être avec toi pour cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir face à lui, c'est très difficile de se contenir. Quelque soit ton affection pour lui tu risques de céder.

-D'accord, je vais l'appeler pour voir s'il peut m'attendre.

Jason décrocha après trois sonneries et je l'informai de mon arrivée tardive.

-Je t'attends. J'ai du boulot de toute façon.

Jason était peintre, et s'occupait d'une galerie d'art. Il n'avait pas d'heures pour bosser, il disait que l'inspiration n'était pas patiente, elle devait s'exprimer tout de suite.

-A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha comme s'il était fort occupé.

-Il nous attend.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais accompagnée ?

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Tu as hâtes de le voir mais n'oublie pas que tu ne peux lui parler de ce que tu es.

-Je le sais. Râlai-je. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir.

Il soupira.

-J'ai aperçu Carlisle en rentrant récupérer ma voiture. Les loups ont accepté de te laisser tranquille pour cette fois.

Prudente, je lui demandai si cette décision avait été prise à l'unanimité.

-Non, tu t'en doutes bien. Les anciens ont fait preuve de sagesse mais nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur.

Je compris ce que ça impliquait et ne bronchai pas. Au moins, à Seattle je serai tranquille.

-N'en sois pas si sûre. Ils vont aussi te surveiller de près. Carlisle m'a confirmé qu'il viendra te rejoindre demain en fin de matinée.

Cela impliquait qu'il n'allait pas rester.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai des cours à donner.

Je me renfrognai, maintenant qu'il était là c'était plus difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse me laisser. Avais-je bien fait de le laisser rentrer de nouveau dans ma vie ?  
>Il me prit le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux ambrés scintillaient comme tachetés de paillette d'or. Je m'y perdis, j'aurais pu accepter n'importe qu'elle exigence de sa part en cet instant.<p>

-Accepte juste ma présence à tes côtés. Je serai là aussi souvent que possible et nous trouverons bien une solution.

-Une solution pour quoi ?

-Une solution pour tout.

Le reste de la route fut rapide, il conduisait vite et bien. Je me demandai s'il était excellent conducteur ou si c'était lié à sa nature vampirique.

-Les deux.

Il était pensif.

-Tu sembles un peu ailleurs, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Il y a une chose qui me préoccupe mais je t'en parlerai une autre fois.

Nous étions presqu'arrivés, je dirigeai Edward et nous nous garâmes en bas du bâtiment de Jason. Il habitait en appartement tout comme moi. Edward eut un moment d'hésitation.

-Tu peux m'attendre si tu veux.

-Non, je dois rester près de toi, au cas où. C'est juste…

Il hésita.

-Dis-moi.

-Ton frère risque d'avoir du mal à te reconnaitre.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Et Carlisle pense que tu n'es pas prête à le rencontrer. Et il a très peur de la réaction de ton frère à l'annonce de ton nouveau statut de vampire. Nous sommes censés préserver le secret de notre existence.

Il me mit le doute. Je levai ma tête, fixant la fenêtre du cinquième étage. Il y avait de la lumière.

-Je lui ai promis de venir, alors j'irai avec ou sans toi. Quant à lui révéler la vérité, j'aviserai en temps voulu.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Dans l'ascenseur (et oui je gardais mes habitudes humaines), je sentis la pression se décupler, l'odeur des gens résidant dans le bâtiment étaient comme un appel, réveillant d'une façon intolérable ma soif. Cela me rappela le plaisir sans nom que j'avais éprouvé en goutant au sang de cet homme. Je me refusai à le nommer car c'était comme l'humaniser et aggraver l'horreur de mon acte.

-Bloque ta respiration, ça t'aidera, me conseilla Edward.

Je le fis mais sans résultat. Nous venions pourtant de chasser, je ne comprenais pas ce besoin irrépressible de me nourrir à nouveau. Je me blottis contre son torse, le nez dans son polo, essayant de respirer que son odeur. Il y eut un léger mieux.

-C'est là tout le problème Victoria.

Il me serra dans se bras, réconfortant.

-On se sent mieux temporairement quand on se nourrit de sang animal, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'humain dans les environs on parvient à se contrôler. C'est pour ça que je me suis isolé quelques mois dans la maison de Carlisle. Si tu te retrouves à proximité de personnes, c'est comme si tu n'avais pas chassé, ton désir revient encore plus violent et incontrôlable.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ? Lui reprochai-je.

-Tu ne m'auras pas écouté. Tu es convaincue que tu peux tout contrôler.

Il avait raison. J'aimais cette idée de croire que je pouvais contrôler mon existence.

-Il y a pourtant une chose que je ne contrôle pas, murmurai-je.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il me relâcha et la brûlure de ma gorge amplifia, je saisis ma gorge avec ma main et serrai tellement que je perçus comme un craquement.

-Victoria ! S'affola Edward en tentant d'arracher ma main.

Je le laissai faire mais la peur me retourna. il m'extirpa de l'ascenseur qui allait se refermer.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver. Partons.

Je perçus des pas, un cœur battant plus vite qui approchait. Une porte s'ouvrit et mon agonie atteint son paroxysme. Je me pliai en deux, bloquait de nouveau ma respiration. Mais l'odeur qui me prit de plein fouet était si merveilleusement appétissante que j'en fus bouleversée.

-Vicky ?

Je me redressai brusquement. C'était Jay. C'était mon frère. Mon frère…

Une détermination que je ne me soupçonnais pas m'empêcha de lui sauter dessus.

Je l'examinai autant qu'il m'examinait. Il semblait fatigué. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours mi-longs, un peu bouclés aux pointes. Il avait toujours sa barbe mais elle était plus fine et soigneusement entretenue. Cela lui donnait un air plus vieux que son âge.

Il me regarda avec étonnement, plissa ensuite les yeux, pencha sa tête sur le côté.

-C'est bien moi Jay, laisse-nous entrer, je vais t'expliquer.

Il eut un sursaut. J'avais beau avoir travaillé ma voix, elle était un peu différente. Il secoua la tête et recula. Je sentais son anxiété, les battements encore plus rapide de son cœur. Mes yeux s'égarèrent sur son cou, visualisant très nettement sa jugulaire.

Edward se posta devant moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Jay.

-Il se prénomme Edward et il est mon ami, l'informai-je, en reprenant contenance.

Il le contourna et s'avança vers moi. Je tentai de maintenir ma respiration bloquée.

-Tes yeux qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-Ce ne sont rien d'autres que des lentilles.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Il était anxieux. Je ne répondis pas mais je le fixai droit dans les yeux.

-Il soupçonne quelque chose, me murmura imperceptiblement Edward.

Je me figeai. Il voulut effleurer ma joue, je reculai à mon tour.

-Entrez, dit-il simplement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allai m'installer directement dans son canapé, Edward sur mes pas. Je voulais mettre de la distance entre nous pour pouvoir aspirer un peu d'air.

Atroce…

J'appréciai la présence d'Edward, il m'assurait une protection contre moi-même. Je lui pris la main en signe de reconnaissance et lui souris. Jay qui était resté à distance me demanda qu'elle était la nature de notre relation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Cette façon que tu as de le regarder c'est comme si tu le vénérais.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

-Edward est avec moi, nous sommes ensemble.

Il eut un moment de stupeur, tout comme Edward.

-Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

-Non.

-Tu es en sécurité au moins ?

-Oui. Edward veille sur moi.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés quand ?

-Il y a quelques jours…

Je me tournai vers Edward qui sondait, sans même se cacher, les pensées de mon frère.

-On a eu un coup de foudre.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur la véracité de mes paroles. Ce qui suscita l'attention absolu d'Edward. Il resta longuement troublé.

-Vous avez quel âge ? Le questionna Jay.

-Vingt-six ans.

-Vous êtes plus jeune qu'elle…

Gênée, je le fusillai du regard.

-Que d'une année !

-Votre métier ? Continua-t-il.

-Professeur de philosophie.

-Hum…ça ne paie pas des masses.

-Ça suffit, lui intimai-je, mortifiée.

Mais il continua.

-Et vous résidez où ?

-A Forks.

-D'où le fameux voyage dans ce bled inconnu. Vous avez des frères, des sœurs ?

-Non.

-Des maladies héréditaires dans votre famille ?

Edward haussa les sourcils sans répondre. En effet, Jay allait trop loin. Il sembla le comprendre.

-C'est un miracle que Vicky s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à ses morts. J'espère qu'elle ne vous fera pas fuir, elle n'est pas facile à vivre.

-Hey ! M'indignai-je pour la forme.

Nous avions réussi une première étape. Je ne pus que m'en réjouir car j'avais pris de gros risques. J'aurais pu lui faire du mal ou pire…

Edward m'attira contre lui.

-Kate aurait été heureuse si elle avait vu ton bonheur, me confia-t-il. Aussi étrange soit-il.

Il y eut un silence lourd de souvenirs. Je me levai en direction de son buffet, pris la photo où nous étions tous les trois. Edward me suivit comme mon ombre mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il se pencha sur le cadre.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

J'opinai, la gorge nouée.

-Elles ne se ressemblaient que physiquement, rectifiai Jay, en fait elles étaient comme le jour et la nuit.

Nous parlâmes encore un moment. J'aurais dû partir mais il m'avait tant manqué lors de ces derniers jours qui avaient changé mon existence à jamais que je persistais encore un peu. Edward observait ses toiles avec intérêt.

-Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ? Lui demandai-je pour penser à autre chose d'autre que son sang.

-Les êtres mythiques.

-Je peux voir une de vos œuvres, demanda Edward, curieux et troublé.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini.

-Plus tard alors ?

-Nous verrons. Tu reprends quand le boulot ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Dès que possible, je vais rentrer à présent. Tu peux m'appeler à ce numéro si tu veux me joindre.

Je lui tendis un bout de papier.

-Tu sais que les parents seront de passage vendredi et tout le weekend, m'annonça-t-il.

-Tu ne me verras pas pendant ce laps de temps alors.

Il ne répondit pas, connaissant mon avis sur le sujet. Mes parents m'avaient tourné le dos suite à la mort de Kate dont ils me jugeaient responsable.

-C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort tu dois être là ! Même James sera là, ce sera enfin l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Edward tressaillit à l'évocation de ce prénom qui lui rappelait forcément de mauvais souvenirs puisque c'était le cas pour moi.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me rencontrer puisque lui aussi me croit responsable de sa mort.

-Mais non…

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit !

-C'est du passé, il a refait sa vie depuis.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation, refusant de me laisser convaincre et voulus, par reflexe, l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Edward me retint par le poignet et m'en dissuada d'un léger signe de tête. Je serrai les lèvres et reculai en direction de la sortie. Jay n'avait pas prêté attention à ce petit manège et me regarda m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avec tristesse. Ma résistance était à sa limite.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie, me rassura Edward.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

A deux heures du matin, nous étions dans mon appartement. J'habitais au dixième étage. En pénétrant dans mon chez-moi, je ressentis une plénitude qui m'avait manqué. Cet endroit était un point d'ancrage dans le chaos de ces derniers jours. Edward fit le tour des lieux. C'était un peu le fouillis.

-Je suis rigoureuse dans mon travail, pas chez moi…

-Cela prouve surtout ton caractère intempestif et volcanique. « Pas facile à vivre » disait ton frère…

Je ne relevai pas, agacé par son amusement.

Je passai par la case salle de bain. Je restai longuement à m'examiner dans la glace. Je revêtis ensuite des habits de nuit par reflexe et repartis au salon. Debout sur la terrasse, Edward était comme irréel. Il se tourna un peu, je pus admirer son profil qui se détachait du paysage brillant des lumières de la ville. Il était la perfection même, ce n'était pas admissible tant de beauté.

Il rentra, il avait recouvré cet air sérieux et grave qui accentuait la magnificence des traits de son visage. L'idée de son départ me rendit mélancolique. Nous n'avions que quelques heures, allait-il rester planté là ? Allait-il me broyer le cœur à nouveau alors que je ne rêvais que d'une chose, qu'il m'arracha mes vêtements sans se poser de questions.

J'eus rapidement ma réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Bella me redéposa devant le cabinet. Elle était plus détendue et j'y étais pour beaucoup selon moi. Elle m'avait elle aussi remonté le moral, elle avait su trouvé les mots qu'il fallait. Je ne pouvais plus douter de sa loyauté envers moi, ni envers tout le groupe. Elle ne voulait rien me cacher et elle m'avait révélé ce qu'elle savait concernant l'accident de mes parents.

Je pensai subitement à Charlie. Il allait poser des questions et Bella se retrouverait de nouveau en porte à faux. Ou alors, Andrea allait lui révéler malgré tout des choses sur notre clan mais était-ce raisonnable ? En même temps, Bella n'aurait plus ce poids car mentir à son père lui pesait. Je gardai tout ça pour moi et la laissai repartir avec regret.

Je visualisai le courrier sur mon bureau, Alice faisait toujours un premier tri efficace, du plus urgent au moins urgent. Je pris du retard sur mon planning car je contactai l'un de mes patients, M. Cromwell : ses analyses étaient revenus, elles n'étaient pas brillantes. Vers seize heures, je raccompagnai une maman et son fils venus faire un vaccin et croisai le regard furibond de Leah qui s'impatientait visiblement à l'accueil.

Alice, au téléphone, semblait un peu débordée. Je lui fis signe et lui précisai que je recevais Leah entre deux rendez-vous. Celle-ci me suivit et entra derrière moi. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'asseoir pour me balancer :

-Tu ne manques pas d'aplomb pour me convoquer dans ton cabinet comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai promis à Seth de venir mais franchement tu mériterais deux claques pour t'immiscer dans ma vie.

-M'immiscer ? Tu sais donc de quoi je veux te parler ?

-De mon idée brillante d'aller voir Sam, je parie, surtout que j'ai entrainé Bella.

-Non, rien à voir mais maintenant que tu en parles, t'aurais pu éviter…

-Tu m'énerves ! Me coupa-t-elle, en haussant le ton. Ouvre les yeux, elle est concernée, moi aussi ! Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour protéger la meute. Tu ne peux que constater que nous avons réussi là où vous auriez échoué !

A quel prix ? Son air buté me convainquit de laisser tomber.

-Tu as été voir le Dr Cullen ?

Elle détourna le regard, contrariée.

-Je pensais qu'il était différent, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'il avait un certain respect des autres que peu de personnes avaient mais je me suis plantée apparemment. Quand te l'a-t-il dit ? Et pourquoi ?

-Il n'est en rien responsable si je suis au courant, c'est Edward qui me l'a dit. Il est télépathe, comme nous.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui rapportait ?

Je ne lui répétai pas la dernière phrase d'Edward sur notre manque de confiance et de loyauté les uns envers les autres, elle m'était restée suffisamment en travers de la gorge.

-Nous sommes en conflit permanent lui et moi, pour diverses raisons.

-Bella, c'est ça ?

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle.

Je ne voulus pas approfondir.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Leah. Bella t'a trouvé un air malade et maintenant je découvre qu'au lieu de venir me voir tu vas vers l'ennemi.

-C'était plus pratique pour moi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, j'étais là !

Elle se crispa, recula.

-J'ai fais ce qui me paraissait être le mieux sur le moment. Je fais partie de la meute et je me voyais mal me faire examiner sous toutes les coutures par l'un d'entre vous.

-C'est mon métier, m'indignai-je.

-Il a su être efficace et m'a filé un traitement qui me soulage bien. Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire !

-Parce que je suis aussi ton ami Leah. Pourquoi tu me rejettes ?

Elle s'adoucit.

-Ce n'est pas le cas Jake, je veux juste que certaines choses restent entre Paul et moi, c'est tout.

-Nous aurions fini par le savoir quand tu aurais muté, lui opposai-je.

-Paul était là, il m'a emmené le voir et pourtant vous n'avez rien su lors de votre patrouille d'hier soir. Paul, tout comme moi, souhaite préserver une part d'intimité.

-C'est la seule raison Leah ?

-Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle passa devant moi et sortit en me laissant ruminer. La fin de la journée me parut interminable.

A dix-huit heures Bella était dehors, elle m'attendait. Je ne voulus pas l'embêter avec Leah mais elle me posa la question d'elle-même. Elle relativisa, voyant que ça me contrariait de nouveau. Elle, par contre, ne voulut pas parler de sa journée.

Elle était éreintée.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi, tu te reposeras chez moi.

-Tu t'inquiètes mais ce n'est pas la peine, je gère bien.

Je ne la contredis pas, sachant à quoi je m'exposais.

Je la reconduisis chez elle et, sur le seuil, elle me souhaita longuement une bonne nuit sans elle, me faisant regretter mon absence.

-Si je peux je rentrerai.

-Ne prends pas la route si tu es fatigué. Promets-le-moi !

-D'accord, promis-je avec réticence.

Un dernier baiser et je partis en direction de Port Angeles. J'arrivai pile-poile à dix neuf heures trente en bas de chez Linda. Je ne me pris pas la tête en conjecture et sonnai à l'interphone. Elle m'ouvrit comme si elle m'attendait et je m'élançai dans l'escalier heureux de pouvoir serrer ma fille dans mes bras. Elles m'ouvrirent et me guidèrent vers le séjour. Nina dans mes bras, me présenta la table.

-On t'attendait pour diner, m'éclaira Linda. Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger.

Oo0oO

Une heure plus tard, j'avais mise Nina au lit. Je rejoignis Linda dans le canapé, elle me tendait des papiers.

-C'est quoi ?

-Les papiers du divorce.

Choc.

-Je les ai eu ce matin par mon avocat qui est passé me les emmener, finit-elle.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

-J'ai appelé mon avocat hier matin pour lui parler de la garde partagée et il s'est déplacé pour mettre tout ça au point pour le soumettre à Me Stern. Tout en parlant avec moi, il a compris que les choses allaient mieux entre nous et m'a demandé si je voulais continuer à contester certains points concernant la dissolution de notre mariage. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité alors il m'a dit que les papiers seront prêts dans la journée. Il a vu Me Stern qui a approuvé et il devait t'en faire part. Il devait t'appeler.

-Je…Je n'ai pas écouté tous mes messages encore, me justifiai-je.

-Peu importe, nous y sommes.

Elle me tendit les documents et me scruta, attendant une réaction de ma part. Je fixai les documents sans les voir.

-Je te les laisse, si tu as besoin de les lire à tête reposée. Ensuite signe-les et renvoie-les à mon avocat.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant mon mutisme.

-Ça ne va pas ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Je suis juste surpris. C'est très rapide.

-Ça fait sept mois ! Il était temps.

Elle me sourit.

-N'est-ce pas mieux ?

Elle semblait sereine. Je fixai de nouveau les papiers. Aurais-je aussi cette plénitude une fois les documents signés ? Cette sensation de liberté serait définitive, concrète et officielle. Nous n'avions déjà plus nos alliances, il ne restait que ce mince obstacle pour tourner la page définitivement. Je les parcourus et apposai ma signature avec le stylo qu'elle me tendit.

-Alors ?

-C'est nettement mieux tu as raison.

Elle me serra la main dans un élan amical puis l'observa. Elle eut un pli au milieu du front. Son autre main se hissa vers ma joue.

-Tu es encore brûlant…

J'ôtai sa main de ma joue, libérant l'autre dans la même occasion et me redressai.

-Je dois y aller, merci de m'avoir appelé.

Il était déjà neuf heures et quart quand je franchis le seuil de ma maison. J'avais hésité à rejoindre Bella mais elle m'avait bien dit de ne pas reprendre la route en cas de fatigue et fatigué, je l'étais. Je lui envoyai un message pour lui dire que je restai bien sur place et que j'arriverai tôt demain pour qu'on parte tous les deux au boulot. Je déposai mon portable sur la table basse et me ravisai, repensant à Embry, Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Je l'appelai, il ne décrocha pas, je le soupçonnai d'esquiver mon appel

Je fus pris de nostalgie en détaillant mon séjour. J'avais vécu beaucoup de choses ici. Je feuilletai ensuite mon courrier, me servis un verre et allai pour finir prendre un douche. Une fois en bas de pyjama, je rangeai ma chambre, le plus gros en tout cas, car en mutant la première fois, j'avais mis un sacré chantier. Je changeai mes draps et m'affalait enfin dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux, inondé par des images de Bella, heureux de lui annoncer la nouvelle demain. Je crus percevoir au loin mon portable qui sonnait mais c'était vraiment vraiment très loin…

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMBRY CALL<strong>

Le même jour

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, je sus que j'étais dans la merde. Je pris sans réfléchir la direction de ma douche et y restai longuement. J'avais rêvé d'elle toute la nuit :

Bella…

Ce que j'avais refusé d'admettre s'était imposé dans mon subconscient. Mais à quel moment avais-je basculé ? Quand avait-elle réussi ce tour de force ? Car ce n'était vraiment pas facile de pouvoir obtenir ma confiance et elle avait réussi haut la main mais pire elle avait su touché mon cœur.

J'étais bien, tout seul, cumulant des rendez-vous sans lendemain. La vie m'avait appris que l'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Mon père m'avait abandonné, et puis Jacob, mon « frère », il était parti lui aussi. Deux grandes pertes dans ma vie qui m'avait laissé à terre un moment. Ma mère avait tenté de comblé le vide sans succès. Ce fut son père, mon grand-père qui m'inculqua des valeurs et une ligne de conduite que je suivais à la lettre et qui m'avait bien endurci.

Je me sentis triste en pensant à lui, il se faisait vieux, il était fatigué, sortait moins. Il n'était pas présent à la dernière réunion. Il aurait sûrement refusé de laisser cette sangsue vivre sa vie de mort-vivant en toute impunité.

Cette fameuse réunion où j'avais ressenti une vive chaleur à l'approche de Bella. Nous avions parlé ou plutôt elle m'avait confié des choses qui m'avaient désarmé. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il puisse exister des personnes avec un cœur si immense portant un regard si confiant sur le monde. Elle nous défendait bec et ongles, elle défendait aussi ces créatures immondes. Au lieu d'être écœuré par cette attitude protectrice envers eux, cela me confirmait seulement qu'elle était généreuse, sans à-priori et d'une extrême tolérance.

Mon regard sur elle s'était modifié à chacune de nos rencontres. Lors de mon altercation avec Jacob, elle avait voulu me retenir, pas pour défendre sa propre cause mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de discordes entre lui et moi. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, pour moi, pour toute la meute. N'hésitant pas à intervenir s'il le fallait. Elle avait une force et un tempérament combatif qui ne faisait aucun doute. Elle savait défendre ses convictions.

Je m'habillai et descendis, pas en avance. Je déjeunai fissa et partis travailler.

Sur la route, je me remémorai ma patrouille d'hier soir avec les autres membres de la meute. J'étais anxieux de laisser Bella et Leah aller voir Sam Uley mais il aurait été mal venu de les en empêcher car elles étaient des femmes de caractère et que je savais qu'elles étaient en capacité de réussir. Je les avais suivis de part les yeux de Jared. En voyant Bella entrer chez ce gars j'avais eu un coup de stress. Et cela empira en ne la voyant pas ressortir. J'étais focalisé sur ça et cela m'empêcha de patrouiller correctement. Elles avaient exécuté leur plan à la perfection et Sam avait décidé de retirer sa plainte. La présence de Bella y avait été pour beaucoup aussi, je pense. Je m'étais égaré un instant en pensant à elle. Je me doutais que cela aller créer des tensions. Jacob allait se rendre compte que j'étais accro, je ne pourrai pas le regarder en face.

Je me sentais en faute. Je n'avais pas été vigilant. La tristesse m'envahit subitement.

La journée passa, je fus plus dur avec les jeunes que je recadrais dans ce centre de redressement pour ados en difficultés. Je comprenais leur colère, je trouvais toujours un moyen de la canaliser. Cela me permit aussi de ne pas penser ni à elle ni à lui.

En rentrant, je sus ce que je devais faire. Je passai voir mon grand-père et lui demandai quand même conseil. Il me confirma ce que je savais déjà. Ma mère tenta de me tirer les vers du nez tandis que je dinais avec eux. Devant mon mutisme, elle lâcha l'affaire. Nous avions peu de liens, elle n'avait jamais voulu me dire pourquoi mon père était parti. Cela avait crée un fossé entre nous.

Il était déjà vingt heures trente quand je quittai leur maison. Je rentrai prendre une douche et visionnai un vieux film quand mon portable sonna. C'était Jacob. Je ne pus me résoudre à lui répondre.

Il me laissa un message. Il avait besoin de me parler, c'était urgent. Il serait passé mais il restait à Port Angeles cette nuit.

Il avait déjà des doutes, m'affolai-je. Je me levai d'un bond, me déshabillai et pris juste un bermuda que j'attachai à ma jambe. Je passai par derrière et mutai dans une souffrance que je haïssais. Je m'élançai dans la forêt adjacente et fus en moins de deux minutes devant chez Bella. Je redevins humain, m'habillai bien à l'abri des regards et passai par le jardin. Je surveillai ses va-et-vient. Elle monta se coucher cinq minutes plus tard. Je n'avais pas trop de moyens de manœuvres pour arriver jusque sa chambre. Je voulais lui dire au revoir mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui avouer ce qui se passait en moi. Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je me planquai dans les haies anti-curieux. Elle scruta l'horizon, espérait-elle le voir arriver ? Je soupirai, réalisant que j'aurais voulu quelle m'attendit moi. Je fis le poirier au moins une demi-heure, ses lumières éteintes, je perçus les battements réguliers de son cœur qui annonçait son sommeil et tentai enfin ma chance. Mon élan vers elle me donna des ailes, je me faufilai à sa fenêtre qui était restée ouverte.

Allongée dans son lit elle dormait bel et bien. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle, je me demandai si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa couverture comme si elle souffrait du froid. Il se passa encore cinq minutes avant que j'ose m'approcher d'elle. Le bon sens me quitta en contemplant son visage qui n'était pas serein. Je voulais effacer les plis de son front. Je m'allongeai en face d'elle sur la couverture et posai mon visage près du sien me délectant de pouvoir la regarder à loisirs. Cette capacité de voir dans le noir était finalement une bénédiction.

Elle bougea, je me statufiai. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, elle me sourit, posa ses mains sur mon torse et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. C'était mille fois mieux que dans mon rêve de la nuit dernière. Mon cœur explosa sous la douceur et le goût indéfinissable de ses lèvres, je lui répondis passionnément, en agrippant son cou, oubliant tout bon sens. Elle se crispa et voulut s'éloigner. Elle semblait paniquée, et aussi en colère. Je la lâchai avec regret et culpabilité. Elle se leva hors du lit, j'en fis de même alors qu'elle cherchait à allumer sa lampe de chevet.

-Non, n'allume pas, s'il te plait.

Elle se figea.

-Embry ?

Il n'y avait plus de colère, juste de l'incompréhension. Je reprenais le dessus tant bien que mal, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Pardonne-moi, c'était très mal venu.

-Mais pourquoi… ?

-Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. Je quitte la réserve.

-Tu ne peux pas partir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de toi.

-Je ne peux pas rester Bella.

Prononcer son nom me fit souffrir. Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi bête !

Elle s'approcha, son visage s'éclaira grâce à la lune. Elle était bouleversée. Je me sentis très misérable.

-Jacob va être anéanti.

-Je le fais pour lui, pour toi, pour la meute.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre c'est tout.

Elle cherchait, mais semblait ne pas percuter.

-Tu y verras plus clair demain et tu comprendras que c'était la meilleure solution.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.

-Tu es le chef de la meute, tu as des responsabilités !

-Un chef doit savoir quand il n'est plus en capacité d'exercer son rôle et qu'il doit céder sa place.

Elle se tut, cherchant un moyen de me convaincre. Ses yeux plein de sommeil, démontraient qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de ses capacités, je finirai par avoir gain de cause, réalisai-je tristement.

-Rosalie et Emmett vont revenir, tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. Tu dois veiller sur la ville, tu dois veiller sur Beth et sur moi.

-Je le ferai mais seul.

-C'est insensé Embry.

Son mal être était palpable. Il fallait en finir, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

-Tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontré ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je t'ai haï, avoua-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Maintenant c'est tout le contraire.

Elle cligna des yeux, réalisant ce que je voulais dire et resta muette de stupeur.

-Tu comprends enfin…

-Tu peux rester quand même, ajouta-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

-Jacob ne pourra pas le tolérer, et à sa place je ressentirai la même chose.

-Tu es son ami.

-C'est encore pire.

-Tu comptes partir sans un mot pour eux ?

-Je laisserai un message à chacun d'entre eux. Pour Jacob, dis-lui juste que je suis désolé.

-Où vas-tu aller ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais d'ici quelques heures je ne serai plus là…

Je la détaillai avec soin une dernière fois, meurtri par les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux et m'élançai, le cœur lapidé, hors de sa chambre, hors de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Tu avais bien deviné pour Embry, GB !^^<p> 


	30. Confidences

Relecture Brynamon qui a trouvé que j'étais bien cruelle avec Embry dans le précédent chapitre.

_Réponse de Bry : Je confirme !_

Petit rappel, cette fic est un drame/romance, l'action n'est qu'un bonus qui me casse la tête lol. De tous les persos, Jake reste mon préféré mais je ne vais pas le privilégier pour autant. Il a comme les autres ses qualités et ses défauts.

**TheGingerbreadBoy**, merci comme d'hab pour tes remarques pertinentes.

**Noleme**, je passe beaucoup d'heures à écrire et travailler mes chapitres. Si tu apprécies c'est tant mieux. Donc voilà la suite.

**L'Anonyme**, ne te prends pas la tête, oui Bella est Bella (elle va culpabiliser etc…) mais son choix est déjà fait, tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir. Et oui Jake est enfin libre ! C'est cool.

En espérant que la suite vous passionne tout autant -)

Bienvenue aux nouveaux

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 30 : Confidences<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Il était six heures et demie quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je trainassai encore cinq minutes puis me levai d'un bond me rappelant où j'étais et où je devais me rendre. J'avais hâte de voir Bella pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La connaissant, je savais qu'elle aurait une réaction mesurée mais ce serait un grand soulagement pour elle car sa situation n'avait rien de facile. Etre constamment épié et jugé était désagréable. Nous n'aurons désormais plus besoin de nous cacher.

Je voulus déjeuner mais mon frigo regorgeait de choses périmées. Deux semaines d'absence, ça ne pardonnait pas. En revenant chercher Nina vendredi, je ferai un brin de ménage. Je pris des affaires supplémentaires et me promis de passer au pressing dans la semaine.

A sept heures et quart j'étais en voiture. Je pris mon portable pour appeler Bella et la prévenir de mon arrivée quand je vis que j'avais plusieurs appels en absence de sa part jusque tard dans la nuit. Je passai les premiers messages dont celui de mon avocat et j'eus une montée d'anxiété qui amplifiait à mesure que j'écoutai ses messages. Ils étaient toujours sur le même modèle.

« Jacob appelle-moi, c'est au sujet d'Embry, il est parti… »

Je voulus la rappeler, je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Plutôt que de réessayer je partis la rejoindre, je saurai le fin mot de l'histoire.

La maison en vue, je sonnai à la porte. Je n'avais pas les clefs et en plein jour impossible de passer par sa fenêtre. N'ayant pas de réponse, j'appuyai machinalement sur la poignée qui se baissa, ouvrant la porte. Stressé qu'elle ait laissé la porte ouverte je me faufilai dans la maison en l'appelant. Rien. Je l'aperçus endormie dans son canapé. Son portable était parterre, il avait du glissé de sa main. Il était éteint. Plus de batterie certainement.

Je me penchai vers elle, des traces blanches striaient ses joues. Elle avait pleuré. J'eus un nœud dans l'estomac.

-Bella, l'appelai-je doucement.

Je secouai un peu son épaule. Elle émergea en sursaut, les yeux rougis.

-Ça va ?

Son visage afficha un air désespéré à mesure qu'elle se reconnectait à la réalité.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle m'enserra le cou, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler.

-Je sais, je viens seulement de le voir.

-Embry, continua-t-elle, il est parti.

Ce ton me glaça. C'était comme si elle m'annonçait sa mort. Elle se redressa en position assise pour me fixer à nouveau.

-Il quitte la meute, la réserve, il nous quitte ! M'annonça-t-elle, bouleversée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il est passé me voir hier soir, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Le sentiment de congélation interne persista.

-Mais pourquoi est-il venu te dire une chose pareille ?

J'avais une ébauche de réponse mais elle me répugnait alors je passai outre.

Elle éclata en sanglot, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

-C'est de ma faute s'il est parti et je sais que son départ va te rendre malheureux. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Ne dis pas de sottise ! Tu n'es pas concernée. Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

La seule chose qui m'animait à présent c'était la colère.

-Il a des sentiments pour moi et cela le rend incapable de diriger la meute et de te côtoyer.

Je me pris comme une barre en béton dans le ventre.

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il est désolé.

-Désolé…vraiment ?

Je la redressai sur ses jambes un peu trop vite. Elle chancela.

-Va te préparer. Je dois passer des appels. Je vais régler ça.

Elle tituba jusqu'aux escaliers, me regarda une dernière fois et monta sans un mot. La première personne que je contactai fut Leah. Elle décrocha rapidement.

-Leah, salut…

-Tu es au courant pour Embry ?

-Oui, je viens de l'apprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Il ne t'a pas laissé d'explications ?

-Non. Il m'a juste laissé un message sur mon répondeur pour m'annoncer son départ. Il avait l'air vraiment triste. Je vais aller le voir je sais où il bosse.

-Je t'accompagne !

-Non ! Vous êtes encore en froid.

-A-t-il seulement pensé à sa mère et son grand-père ? Y-a-t-il pensé Leah ! M'emportai-je.

-Ne m'agresse pas, je n'y suis pour rien.

-Excuse-moi.

-Je crois qu'il a pensé à eux, se radoucit-elle. Ça n'a pas du être facile de tout plaquer, il avait obligatoirement une bonne raison.

-Il aurait dû venir me voir moi au lieu de prévenir Bella, j'aurais pu le convaincre de rester.

-Il a vu Bella ? S'étonna-t-elle

-Tout est lié, en fait il...

-Attend, on frappe à la porte, me coupa-t-elle. Je nous organise une réunion au plus vite, je te tiens au courant.

J'entendis la porte et la voix de Quil. Il n'était pas content.

-Je te rappelle Jake.

Elle raccrocha brusquement. Je fixai le téléphone, hésitant. Je me tâtai pour appeler Embry. Je me décidai et contre toute attente, il décrocha.

-Où tu es ? Attaquai-je.

-Je pars de chez moi.

-J'arrive !

-Pas la peine, je pars au travail ensuite j'ai trouvé un coin où loger provisoirement chez un pote de mon travail.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est ridicule. Tu vas tout plaquer ? Sérieux ?

Silence.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ? Persistai-je, dégoûté.

-Là, c'est toi qui es ridicule ! Répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Nous aurions pu régler ça entre nous.

-Oui à coup de poings, non merci. Bella en souffrirait forcément.

Il tenait à elle, c'était donc vrai…

-Nous en aurions parlé, je suis civilisé et je sais bien que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Ce n'était pas prémédité c'est vrai, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser mais c'est arrivé.

-Tu…

Mais je ne pouvais le dire, mon cerveau fumait, mon cœur s'acharnait, ma main tremblait tant qu'il y eut un craquement.

Mon téléphone…

Je fixai l'écran fissuré et m'étonnai qu'il fonctionne encore. J'entendais Embry qui m'appelait. Je raccrochai et fus tenté de fracasser mon portable par terre mais je le posai simplement sur la table basse et respirai avant de monter voir Bella.

Je tambourinai sur la porte de la salle de bain. Je l'entendis descendre de la douche et elle m'ouvrit quelques insupportables secondes plus tard avec angoisse.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir enveloppée dans son peignoir de bain.

-Je viens de lui parler, sifflai-je.

-Tu as réussi à le convaincre de revenir ?

-Non, parce qu'il ne m'en a pas laissé la possibilité. Mais je suis bien content qu'il soit loin parce que franchement…

Elle se rendit enfin compte que j'étais colérique. Son cœur piqua un sprint.

-Il te l'a dit…

Cela finit de m'achever.

-Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Ma voix calme me perturba, contrastant avec mon état de stress.

-Je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive.

-Non, maintenant Bella !

J'avais crié, je ne le voulais pas. Elle sursauta, ses joues se colorèrent, ses yeux retrouvèrent cet éclat particulier annonçant une tempête imminente.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner et baisse d'un ton.

Je me tus, la fixant dans l'attente d'explications de sa part. Ma tête bouillonnait d'images qui me bousillaient.

-C'était un simple malentendu, dit-elle finalement.

-Et tu as apprécié ce malentendu ?

-Ta question est insultante et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te répondre.

-Sans blague, rétorquai-je, bouffé par la jalousie.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Je fixai ses lèvres profanées par Embry. J'y posai mon pouce, les essuyant machinalement.

-Que fais-tu ? S'énerva-t-elle en repoussant ma main.

-Je ne peux effacer ce qu'il a fait mais je m'emploierai à te le faire oublier.

-J'ai déjà oublié ! S'exclama-t-elle avec virulence. Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Le plus important est de le retrouver et de le ramener à la raison. Il croit que vous ne pourrez pas coexister mais je sais qu'il a tord.

-Il a raison. Je ne supporterai pas de le côtoyer en sachant qu'il pense à toi, qu'il rêve de toi, qu'il a envie de toi…

Troublée, elle rétorqua néanmoins :

-Je resterai loin de la meute.

-Ça ne changera rien ! Il t'aime !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Bafouilla-t-elle, complètement déstabilisée.

-Il n'aurait pas réagit aussi radicalement sinon. Je le connais.

-C'est quoi cette manie de fuir qu'ont les hommes ? S'énerva-t-elle à nouveau.

-Suis-je concerné par cette remarque ? Tiquai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Comment je n'ai rien vu venir ? Soupirai-je.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et allai m'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour arranger la situation, rien du tout.

Cette constatation me lamina. Je détournai brutalement la tête, attiré par une odeur qui m'était familière. Je me levai au ralenti et allai vers la tête du lit. Je me penchai sur l'oreiller.

-Jacob, entendis-je comme de loin.

Je devins hargneux, reconnaissant l'odeur d'Embry. Je défis tout le lit, arrachant presque les draps.

-Il n'avait pas le droit ! Hurlai-je.

Elle m'attrapa le bras fermement.

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien, tenta-t-elle de m'apaiser.

Je lui fis face.

-Je ne veux pas revivre ça !

-Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle parut sincère.

-Je suis content qu'il soit parti ! Bon débarras !

Elle me regarda avec effarement.

-Tu ne le penses pas. Ce serait très égoïste de ta part.

-Je ne partage pas Bella, je te l'avais dis. Tu es à moi, et plus jamais on ne me volera ce qui est à moi.

-Je ne suis pas à toi.

Les mots à peine murmurés me dévastèrent.

-Je suis libre de mes actes et de mes sentiments. Tu dois me faire confiance comme je te fais confiance et ce n'est pas toujours facile je t'assure. Tu ne passes pas inaperçu, tu es la cible de tous les regards mais je fais avec.

Je fixai le sol, déboussolé. Elle continua.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il ressent parce que moi je ne lui en veux pas. Personne ne peut contrôler ses sentiments.

-La belle affaire.

Elle ignora ma remarque et poursuivit.

-Je lui en veux parce qu'il est parti. Pour autant je ne lui tournerai pas le dos.

-Pourquoi ?

J'étais perdu.

-Il fait partie de la famille. Il a besoin de nous.

-Je ne pourrai pas faire un pas vers lui. Je sais que tu as raison mais je me sens trahi et ça rien ne pourra l'effacer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEAR<strong>**WATER LAHOTE**

Hier matin

La nuit avait été réparatrice. En tout cas pour moi car Paul lui semblait à l'ouest, il finit par se rendormir. Je m'occupai de mon fils et l'emmenai chez sa grand-mère paternelle car il y avait grève aujourd'hui à l'école et comme c'était son jour de repos, elle avait demandé à l'avoir avec elle. Ça tombait bien j'avais pas mal de choses à faire. En rentrant, je trouvai Paul qui dormait toujours. Le fixe sonna, c'était le patron de Paul, il avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. Une heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. En découvrant Seth sur le seuil, je sautai de joie. Cela faisait trois ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Je lui offris un café et nous parlâmes longuement de sa vie et de la mienne, omettant bien sûr ma lycanthropie.

Je prévins ma mère sur son portable qu'il était là. Je lui passai mon téléphone car elle voulait lui parler. Il s'isola dans la chambre de Noah. Paul, qui était levé (je l'avais entendu prendre sa douche), arriva dans la cuisine. Il se servit un café et commença à déjeuner.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je pour lui rappeler mon existence. Noah t'embrasse, il est chez ta mère.

Il continua de déjeuner sans un mot.

-Ton chef a appelé, tu peux revenir bosser demain.

Il se figea.

-Mais de rien, dis-je simplement.

Il se gonfla, ses yeux étincelèrent. Je me levai préférant éviter l'affrontement.

-Je te laisse déjeuner, dis-je tranquillement malgré mon agacement.

-Reste-là !

Je fis volte-face.

-Chut…nous avons un invité !

-Je m'en fous !

-Allons dehors, temporisai-je.

A peine sur le seuil, il entama les hostilités. Je l'écoutai, ne comprenant pas ce qui motivait tant de colère.

Malgré moi je repensai à ma visite à Sam Uley.

_Hier soir_

_Bella resta en retrait tandis que je frappai à la porte de Sam qui habitait hors de la réserve. Paul nous avait filé son adresse à contre cœur. Jared, sous sa forme lupine, se posta beaucoup plus loin dans une impasse bien sombre. _

_Bella m'avait briefé pour que mon plan soit fonctionnel et me confirma ce que j'avais à faire pour qu'elle intervienne. _

_Je respirai un grand coup et frappai donc à sa porte, tachant d'oublier tout ce que cet homme m'avait fait subir. Il se passa à peine quelques secondes avant que Sam ne m'ouvre. Il en resta scotché d'une part parce que j'étais là et d'autre part parce que je lui souriais avec une fausse timidité qui fit bien son effet. Je me concentrai, essayant d'imaginer que je jouais un rôle. _

_-Que fais-tu là ?_

_Il zieuta l'extérieur, Bella se planqua._

_-Paul et moi, on s'est un peu disputé et je ne savais pas où aller, alors…_

_-Entre ! Me coupa-t-il soi-disant neutre mais son empressement ne mentait pas et son cœur non plus. _

_Il me guida dans son salon qui donnait sur la rue. Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder son intérieur, me concentrant pour rester aimable. _

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_-Non, je te remercie. Je n'ai pas la tête à boire._

_-Que s'est-il passé avec Paul ?_

_-Il…_

_Je fis mine d'éclater en sanglot. _

_-Paul…il a pété un câble. Il croit que je le trompe avec toi._

_Le visage dans mes mains je continuai mon manège essayant de ne pas en faire trop. _

_-Il m'a entendu parler à une amie et il a mal interprété mes paroles. _

_-Pourquoi tu parlais de moi ?_

_Je fis mine d'être troublée._

_-Je t'en voulais d'avoir fait virer Paul, au début du moins et puis j'ai fini par comprendre ce que tu voulais et je me suis confiée à elle._

_-Et qu'est-ce que je veux selon toi ?_

_-Moi…_

_Il resta de marbre, juste en apparence. Il était en transe._

_-Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_

_-Va le voir, dis-lui que c'est faux. Il menace de me quitter et de partir avec Noah. Je ne le supporterai pas ! _

_Il sembla ébranlé par ma détresse. _

_Mon portable sonna, comme convenue c'était Bella. Je devais répondre si j'avais besoin d'aide. J'hésitai, fixant le cadran. Je laissai sonner. Je me massai le front en signe d'une anxiété qui était non feinte. Je craignis d'avoir surestimé le désir de Sam me concernant. Mon plan allait-il fonctionner ?_

_-Tu ne réponds pas ?_

_-C'est Paul. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui répondre, pas après ce qu'il m'a dit._

_-Pourquoi tu restes avec lui, il ne te mérite pas. _

_-Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai un fils qui a besoin de son père et c'est lui qui paie les factures. Mais depuis qu'il n'a plus de travail, il est devenu infect. _

_-Reste avec moi._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager avec stupeur. Il était sérieux, plein d'espoir et d'envie. _

_-Je..., bafouillai-je pour de bon._

_Il s'approcha. Je me raidis d'instinct et me forçai à me relaxer. _

_-Tu ne te doutais vraiment de rien ? S'étonna-t-il._

_-Je sais que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit mais…_

_-Ça n'a rien à voir._

_Il m'effleura la joue, nullement gênée par ma peau brulante. Je maitrisai ma répulsion et acceptai le contact car je voulais comprendre._

_-Je n'ai pas réussi à te faire passer le message pourtant j'ai essayé. Je passai mon temps avec lui pour me rapprocher de toi. _

_-Et le fait que je sois une louve ne te rebute pas en fin de compte ?_

_-Non. C'était un choc au départ mais tu es ce que tu es. _

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-La plus belle chose qui soit sur cette Terre. _

_Je m'éloignai, troublée. Cela n'avait plus rien d'un jeu dont j'étais la seule à tirer les ficelles. _

_-Et tout ce que tu lui as dit me concernant, que j'étais un monstre…_

_-Ne m'en veux pas, c'était pour l'éloigner de toi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. _

_-Comme quand tu t'es jeté sur moi ?_

_-Je n'ai pas pu résister, nous étions tous les deux, j'avais rêvé de toi toute la nuit et j'étais encore sous l'effet de l'alcool….oui je sais ça n'excuse rien, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. _

_Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. _

_-Je ne t'ai pas traité comme il le fallait. Je m'y suis mal pris et te voir t'accrocher à Paul m'a mis en rogne. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit simplement au lieu de me gâcher la vie ?_

_-J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. _

_-Toi ? Le tombeur de ses dames ? Raillai-je._

_-Je ne le suis plus. _

_-Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux supporter que je ne sois pas dans ton tableau de chasse ?_

_Il me prit les épaules doucement._

_-Je t'ai observé depuis plus d'un an, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es fougueuse, passionnée, tu es comme une lionne en cage qui ne demande qu'à sortir pour prendre le large._

_Ebranlée par ses paroles si justes, je ne pensai même pas à me défaire de son emprise._

_-Tu es la plus belle création qui existe dans ce monde, me répéta-t-il. _

_Ses battements déchainés, sa respiration saccadée démontrait bien la forte émotion qu'il ressentait. Ses mains remontèrent de mes épaules à mon cou puis mes joues. Il se penchait déjà, affolée, j'étais tétanisée. _

_Il y eut un violent tambourinement sur la porte. _

_Il sursauta comme moi et me lâcha à mon grand soulagement. _

_-Police ! _

_Il me fixa, contrarié d'avoir été dérangé et surtout perplexe. Il alla à la porte et ouvrit, se retrouva en face de Bella qui lui montra sa plaque bien qu'elle soit en tenue. _

_-Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Je cherche Leah Lahote, est-elle chez vous ?_

_-Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?_

_-Répondez à ma question._

_-Je n'ai pas à le faire._

_-Je suis là, me montrai-je, ravie de l'intervention de Bella._

_-J'ai à vous parler, puis-je entrer ?_

_Devant son air insistant, il la laissa faire…_

…

-Leah ! Entendis-je, tu m'écoutes ?

-Non ! Tu cries pour rien. Ta réaction est stupide !

Paul devint rouge. Il s'éloigna en direction de la forêt.

-Paul !

Mais il ne m'écoutait plus. Quelle tête de mule ! Qu'est-ce qui lui passait donc par la tête ?

Seth sortit et me demanda des explications. Je lui promis de lui en donner et le plantai là en allant chercher Paul. Je mutai et le retrouvai rapidement car il avait stoppé sa course en voyant que j'étais sous ma forme lupine. Il essaya de savoir ce qui s'état passé hier soir car je ne lui en avait fait qu'un très bref résumé.

« Pourquoi tu t'entêtes, Paul ? »

« Tu es ma femme, j'te kiff mais là tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » M'indignai-je.

« Tu l'as embobiné et je sais comment. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Jusqu'où tu es allée avec lui ? »

Ce fut comme une gifle.

« Tu m'as prise pour une trainée ! »

« Jusqu'où Leah ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Il ne s'est rien passé qui remette en cause ma fidélité, voila ce que tu dois savoir. »

« Mais… »

« Mais il faudra que tu te méfies parce qu'il croit qu'il a une chance avec moi.»

« Je le savais ! »

Il fit des bonds.

« Quand il va comprendre que tu t'es payé sa tête que crois-tu qui va se passer Leah ? »

« Rien, Bella était là, il a promis de retirer sa plainte et il a promis de rester loin de toi pour mon bien. »

« Et rester loin de toi, il l'a promis ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas, consciente qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la faille de mon plan.

« S'il repose la main sur toi, je vais le buter ! »

Il était sérieux, la peur se fraya un chemin.

« Je sais que Noah et toi avez besoin de moi, tenta-t-il de me rassurer. Je me tiendrai à carreau au taf mais trouve un moyen de ne pas te retrouver seule avec lui… »

Oo0oO

En rentrant à la maison vers treize heures, nous vîmes que Seth avait préparé à manger et qu'il nous attendait de pied ferme, faussement contrarié par notre retard. Nous passâmes à table, affamés. Seth m'informa du passage de Jake qui insistait vivement pour que je vienne le voir. Agacée, je me promis de lui faire passer l'envie de se mêler de mes affaires. Nous étions amis certes mais…

Paul passa l'après-midi avec Seth à jouer au jeu vidéo puis nous allâmes récupérer Noah chez Andrea pour faire du basket sur le terrain près de la plage. Noah fit la connaissance de son oncle dont il ne se rappelait pas parce qu'il était bébé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à se découvrir. Je les laissai et en profitai pour aller voir Jake qui me révéla être au courant de ma visite au Dr Vampire. Je parvins à lui cacher la raison de cette visite et le quittai sans autres explications.

Le soir, il faisait doux, nous mangeâmes sur notre coin d'herbe derrière la maison. Noah demanda à son oncle de dormir avec lui, il voulait lui raconter encore plein de trucs. Il fit un lit de camp et laissa son lit à Seth. Paul me proposa de se faire un ciné. Je le suivis avec entrain. C'était si rare. Je ne vis pas la moitié du film. Nous étions comme des adolescents en pleine désordre hormonal. Je n'étais plus stressée, ni en hyperémotivité. Je ne souffrais plus. J'étais juste en phase avec mon homme. Nous rentrâmes vers onze heures. J'entendis des bavardages dans la chambre de Noah. Demain était mercredi, je ne me pris pas la tête. Je leur souhaitai bonne nuit, Seth se proposa de l'emmener en vadrouille demain. Noah n'était pas prêt de dormir tant il était surexcité à cette idée.

Ce matin

J'avais dormi toute la nuit, amoureusement blottie contre Paul qui se réveilla en retard mais partit avec le sourire car j'avais su apaiser son énervement. En me levant, je trouvai sur le répondeur le message d'Embry. Je ne compris pas le délire. Je me préparai et préparai Noah pour sa vadrouille avec son oncle quand mon portable sonna. C'était Jake. L'arrivée de Quil coupa court à notre conversation.

Il était furieux. Je lui demandai de baisser d'un ton car Seth venait de se réveiller. Quil fit bonne figure et prit des nouvelles de mon frère.

Je repensai alors à Embry. J'avais promis à Jake d'aller le voir.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Me questionna Quil, une fois Seth hors de la pièce. S'il est parti c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

-Quelque chose cloche, nous laisser à un moment si crucial, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Bon ok, mais tiens-moi au courant, je vais bosser. Appelle-moi s'il y a une réunion.

J'attendis que les garçons s'en aillent vers dix heures pour partir voir Embry. Il travaillait à Neilton, dans ce centre pour ados en difficultés, je me demandai bien comment il pouvait supporter d'être constamment confronté à la détresse de ces jeunes. Cela devait lui rappeler sa propre galère avec son père. Après quarante-cinq minutes, je me garai sur le parking visiteur et sonnai à la porte d'accueil grillagée.

-Oui ? Grésilla l'interphone.

-Je souhaiterai voir Embry, s'il vous plait.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Dîtes-lui simplement que c'est Leah.

-Un instant.

Après une minute, la porte se déverrouilla. Je pénétrai dans une petite pièce ressemblait à une salle de visite. La femme de l'accueil, métisse, plutôt rondouillette, était assise derrière une vitre. Elle me détailla avec intérêt.

-Patientez, il termine le parcours et viens vous voir juste après.

Je pianotai sur mon téléphone, vérifiant mes messages et mes mails. J'avais gardé contact avec une ancienne collègue de boulot, elle m'avait prévenue que mon ancien poste se libérait bientôt et m'incitait subtilement à repostuler. Elle me demandait si on pouvait se voir un soir pour discuter. J'allais lui répondre quand Embry arriva après un quart d'heure. Et il affichait un air fermé comme à son habitude.

-Viens, dit-il simplement.

Je le suivis hors de la pièce, il m'emmena à travers un couloir et nous arrivâmes sur un terrain de sport. Il continua de marcher.

-Tu n'es pas surpris de me voir ?

-Je savais que tu viendrais. Jacob t'as demandé de venir je suppose.

-Non. Mais il m'a appelée et il était si fâché que j'ai préféré lui proposer de venir te voir à sa place.

-Tu as eu raison, on s'est encore embrouillé au téléphone et je pense que je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses.

-L'un d'entre nous t'as fait un truc moche ?

- Non.

-Alors c'est quoi ton délire ! Parce que moi je suis choquée que tu nous aies lâchés comme ça vu ce qui va bientôt nous tomber dessus !

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas le fond du problème ?

-Non.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler. Disons que je suis parti parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Réorganisez-vous. Elisez un autre chef. Continuez les patrouilles sachant qu'il y a des secteurs que vous devez surveiller avec vigilance.

-Le chef c'est toi ! Tu sais organiser les patrouilles, tu sais nous contenir, tu sais mettre en place des stratégies…

-Ne me rend pas la tache plus compliquée Leah. Ça ne m'amuse pas de vous avoir laissé tomber.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-J'ai un pote qui va m'héberger et je vais faire cavalier seul.

Pourquoi…

-Tu n'en as pas marre d'être seul Embry ?

Il s'assombrit, un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

-Celle avec qui j'ai envie d'être, je ne peux pas l'avoir.

Il sembla regretter ses paroles aussitôt prononcées. Je cherchai à comprendre.

-Qui t'a poussé à partir ? Qui tu ne peux pas avoir ?

Il soupira.

-A ton avis pourquoi Jacob est si contrarié ?

-Tu es son ami et tu t'es enfui.

-Réfléchis !

-Et merde, dis-je simplement en percutant.

Scotchée, je ne sus que dire.

-Comment elle va ?

-Mal. Comme nous tous.

Son téléphone sonna. Il fixa l'écran.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne connais pas ce numéro.

-Ne réponds pas dans ce cas.

-C'est peut être un des parents, ils ont tous mon numéro perso.

Il décrocha.

-Allô ?

Il se figea. Je ne doutais plus de la provenance de cet appel.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Je descendis une fois prête. J'avais troqué mon uniforme contre un jean foncé et un col roulé sombre. Je n'avais pas hésité à me maquiller juste un peu pour camoufler ma sale mine défraichie. J'avais mal à la tête et ma conversation avec Jacob n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Une bonne odeur de café arriva à mes narines. J'avais besoin d'un café. Je le trouvai en cuisine, il se servait une tasse.

-J'en veux bien une.

Il obtempéra sans un mot. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, je le fixai avec appréhension, il était ailleurs. Son visage fermé me rendait triste. J'étais si mal moi aussi. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à essayer de le joindre parce que je n'arrivais pas à gérer ce qui m'était tombée dessus. Comment on en était arrivé là ? A quel moment ? Je me sentais coupable depuis des heures, la douleur d'Embry m'avait percé le cœur. Je ne voulus pas me laisser encore aller à la mélancolie et bus une autre gorgée de café.

-Tu devrais déjeuner, me risquai-je.

-Je n'ai plus faim.

-Je comprends ça.

L'idée d'aller bosser ne me réjouissait pas. Je voulais retourner dans mon lit et tout oublier sous la couette. Je reposai ma tasse, cachai mon visage dans mes mains cherchant un moyen de me motiver.

-Bella, soupira-t-il.

J'écartai mes doigts pour le voir. Pas de doute il avait des remords.

-Je sais que tu es désolé, dis-je. Tu l'as été au moment même où tu as quitté la chambre mais tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles.

Il fixait le vide de nouveau.

-Ton mauvais caractère se confirme.

Son regard fondit sur moi, je resserrai mes doigts, me cachant de nouveau dans mes mains qu'il prit dans les siennes pour les amener à lui, libérant mon visage.

-J'ai mal réagi, c'est vrai. Quand ça te concerne je ne vois plus très clair.

-Ça ne règle en rien le problème concernant Embry.

Il me lâcha en marmonnant. Il se leva, se posta vers la fenêtre.

-Leah va aller le voir, j'espère qu'elle échouera à le faire revenir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'indigner qu'il continua.

-On va se réunir plus tard, on verra comment on s'organise. Finis ton café et rejoins-moi à la voiture. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Oo0oO

Je me garai devant son travail. Il y avait déjà pas mal de voitures. Des regards nous épiaient, je m'en fichais. J'avais cette boule dans la gorge qui grossissait à mesure que son visage prenait cet air détaché et professionnel qu'il arborait dès qu'il entrait dans le cabinet. Une immense solitude m'enveloppa accentuant les tourments de ma vie.

Ses doigts caressèrent le sillon de mes cernes réchauffant mon cœur à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Mets tout ça de côté, va travailler même si c'est difficile. Si tu sens que c'est trop, appelle-moi.

J'opinai avec reconnaissance. Il se pencha, effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Je retrouvai un semblant de paix. Il quitta la voiture, je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à l'intérieur.

A peine arrivée au Poste, je croisai mon père qui raccompagnait Andrea avec la promesse d'un diner, si j'avais bien compris. Je n'osai aucun commentaire et allai m'installer quand il nous annonça que c'était le jour du briefing hebdomadaire sur les affaires en cours. Une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions pour une partie, allés sur le terrain, pour l'autre partie, dans la paperasse. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait moins de passages et moins d'appels comme si les délits et les crimes avaient diminués.

Je pris une pause vers onze heures et composai le numéro d'Embry sans même réfléchir. J'avais récupéré le sien ainsi que celui de Quil auprès de Leah avant-hier soir. Je n'appelai pas en masqué de peur qu'il ne réponde pas.

-Allô ?

Mon cœur eut un loupé.

-C'est Bella, je te dérange ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Leah est déjà venue te voir ?

-Elle est là.

-Et ?

-Et rien, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et tu ne devrais pas m'appeler, ça va encore aggraver la situation.

-Tu parles de Jacob ?

-Je parle de moi. J'entends ta voix et je n'ai qu'une envie tout lâcher pour te rejoindre.

Décontenancée, je ne préférai me taire.

-Je ne suis pas parti pour la gloire, je sais que je ne peux pas gérer.

-Il n'y a pas raison, je prendrai mes distances.

-Ça ne suffira pas. C'est gentil de m'appeler, je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention mais ça ne m'aide pas.

-Nous pouvons être amis, il suffit de le vouloir.

-Non.

-Pourquoi !

-Tu m'appelles, tu me parles et ça me tue. Pourtant je continue à t'écouter parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors imagine si tu es dans mon entourage…

Cela me rappela mes débuts avec Jacob. Je l'avais eu dans ma tête en permanence. J'avais souffert mais au final, nos sentiments avaient été réciproques. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Je n'osai imaginer la souffrance de tomber sur lui à chaque coin de rue…

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire… ?

-Non.

-Et pour Jacob ?

-Je ne lui en veux plus, je comprends son attachement envers toi. Je comprends aussi qu'il ne veuille faire aucun compromis. Il a eu de la chance…

Je sentis de l'amertume

-…de te rencontrer le premier quoique je m'avance peut-être en croyant que j'aurais pu attirer ton attention.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-En clair ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me pose pas la question. Mon cœur est déjà pris, entre lui et moi c'est particulier. On est sur la même longueur d'ondes, on n'a pas forcement besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'est à lui que je pense dans les pires comme dans les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Je sais que quelque soit les difficultés qui pointent à l'horizon, je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés pour les partager.

Il y eut un long blanc que je n'osai interrompre.

-Merci d'être entrée dans ma vie et de m'avoir réchauffé le cœur Bella. Je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

-Détrompe-toi, tu fais des miracles, ne change jamais et s'il te fait souffrir je viendrai lui régler son compte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, je ne serai jamais trop loin…

Il raccrocha. Je ne me sentis pas mieux.

Vers treize heures je me retrouvai dans l'accueil du cabinet. Il n'y avait pas d'Alice en vue mais seulement des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de Jacob. La porte s'ouvrit, il me fit signe de venir. En entrant je trouvai, Leah, Jared, Quil. Il manquait Paul. En voyant leur regard se braquer sur moi, je devinai qu'ils étaient au courant de la raison du départ d'Embry.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Hier

Je quittai Jacob Black satisfait, il était trop sûr de lui pour que je le laisse s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il y a quelque temps j'aurais fait profil bas mais aujourd'hui, je savais qu'être ce que j'étais ne m'empêchai pas d'être ce que j'avais toujours été, l'insouciance en moins. J'étais de nouveau heureux. Heureux oui, d'avoir des amis, un travail, et même une mère aussi envahissante soit-elle. J'étais tout sauf prétentieux, malhonnête, égoïste…pas comme lui en somme.

Cette révélation récente je la devais à Victoria.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'état de son séjour, nous n'y avions pas été de main morte. J'avais dû me résoudre à l'emmener loin de tout (près d'un magnifique lac) pour donner libre court à nos étreintes passionnées. Entendre son plaisir, le vivre avec elle, avait décuplé à un stade inimaginable mon propre plaisir. Je n'avais rien connu de tel. Ce fut comme renaitre.

Elle m'avait redonné vie.

Il avait été déchirant de la quitter. Elle « m'obligea » à lui promettre de revenir ce soir. J'avais hâte.

Je pris le chemin du lycée. J'y passai une journée basique : regard de traviole, messes basses, suspicions d'un côté et regard langoureux, louanges, idolâtrie de l'autre. C'était perturbant. Mais tout me passa au dessus car j'étais sur un nuage. C'était à peine si je sentis les tiraillements de ma gorge.

Je fis un détour pour voir ma mère mais constatai avec étonnement qu'elle était sortie voir son amie Anita, d'après le mot sur la table. Je trouvai facilement la maison de celle-ci et constatai que ma mère était déjà sous la surveillance d'un des loups. Ce n'était pas Jacob. Il grogna à mon approche. Je n'insistai pas. J'avais confiance. Je partis en direction de Seattle, le cœur léger.

Fébrile, je me hâtai car je n'avais qu'une envie : la serrer contre moi. En arrivant, je ne trouvai personne. Je patientai, déçu de façon un peu extrême. Mes émotions étaient exacerbées, tout était multiplié. Une heure plus tard, elle franchit le seuil, seule. Je me fichai bien de savoir où était Carlisle. Nous nous éclipsâmes pour retrouver notre coin près du lac…

Ce matin

J'arrivai au lycée vers huit heures moins le quart. Je n'étais pas concentré, encore moins attentif à ce qui m'entourait pourtant je percevais battements de cœur, pensées, senteur agréable mais j'étais comme dans une bulle. Je partageai des sms avec Victoria tout au long de la journée et la vie me parut presque belle malgré le danger imminent que constituait Rosalie et son ex.

Je ne pus partir aussi tôt que je le souhaitai car il y avait une réunion des profs et qu'ensuite je m'avançai pour le lendemain. Je retournai à ma voiture alors que la nuit été tombée. J'eus un moment d'arrêt en fixant ma voiture qui était la seule sur le parking. Je refoulai avec force les angoisses qui remontaient, elles n'avaient plus lieu d'être, j'étais en capacité de me défendre. Je déverrouillai ma voiture à distance et allai monter dedans quand un bruit de pas à peine perceptible me stoppa. Des pensées pleines de doutes m'envahirent. Une odeur familière me chatouilla les narines. Je me tournai brusquement et fixai le parking désert.

-Montrez-vous ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

Sarah Janssen apparut dans mon champ de vision. Vêtue d'un pyjama à carreaux parme, elle me parut irréelle. Elle était pâle, fatiguée (des vaisseaux avaient éclaté dans le blanc de ses yeux) et pas trop maitresse d'elle-même.

-Que faites vous ici, en pleine nuit ?

Elle ne répondit pas, restant debout comme une statue.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

-A pied.

-Je vous ramène.

Je mourrai d'envie de la questionner mais il était évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je devais la ramener chez elle.

-Je suis venue vous parler, m'annonça-t-elle.

Ce fut le choc en comprenant de quoi elle voulait me parler. Enfin…j'allais enfin savoir…

Suspendu à ses lèvres, je la fixai avec intensité. Son esprit embrouillé ne me permettait pas d'avoir les réponses à mes questions.

-Pas ici, montons dans votre voiture, me proposa-t-elle.

Je cédai, trop heureux d'être si près du but. Ayant perdu tout sens des réalités, je l'installai à mes côtés et démarrai en trombe.

-Maintenant racontez-moi.

-Tout est ma faute, m'avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais encore…

-Vous vous rappelez de Sean Connely ?

-Qui ?

-Un ancien élève de Terminale, c'était mon petit ami.

-Et ?

-Il est parti étudier à Portland cette année. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et je lui ai annoncé que c'était fini. Il est revenu le jour même.

-C'était quand ?

-Il y a une semaine.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, complètement bouleversée. Je devinai la suite.

Il lui avait révélé être celui qui m'avait agressé (me croyant être une menace pour lui) et qu'il était près à recommencer parce qu'elle était à lui et qu'il l'aimait. Son amour n'avait pas de limite.

Effaré, je fixai la route avec rage.

-_C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu ma vie ! Hurlai-je. A cause d'un gamin jaloux ! _

-Je suis désolée Professeur, pleura-telle cette fois. Je m'en veux terriblement si vous saviez…

-Vous lui avez laissez croire que nous avions une relation ! M'emportai-je de plus belle. Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Non, je ne savais même ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allée à la Police quand vous l'avez su ?

-Je lui ai promis de rompre avec Jordan et de me taire parce qu'il me fait peur. Il…il m'a un peu bousculée.

Elle était terrifiée, je vis qu'il avait fait plus que la bousculer.

J'allais devoir m'occuper doublement de son cas, le fils de…

-Je suis complètement perdue, m'avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi tout me dire maintenant ?

J'étais si bien. Tout avait été réduit à néant.

-J'ai pas pris mes médocs de la journée, j'ai pu échapper à la vigilance de ma mère.

Je comprenais mieux son état un peu étrange. Elle était entre angoisse, euphorie et déprime.

-Je vous ramène chez vous.

Je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle.

Prise de folie, elle s'agita, je tentai de la rassurer. Elle gesticula de plus belle, me faisant dévier de la route. Je parvins sans difficulté à me redresser mais je préférai m'arrêter, dépassé par les événements. Je sortis hors de la voiture et composai le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

J'étais tombé du lit ce matin et j'étais arrivé tôt au travail. J'étais en plein boulot sur différentes affaires dont celui de Mike Newton quand on frappa à la porte de mon bureau.

-Entrez, grognai-je.

Je ne relevai même pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Et bien, quel accueil !

Cette voix mélodieuse, j'avais espéré l'entendre avec impatience. Je laissai tout en vrac et fit un bond hors de mon siège pour l'accueillir toutes dents dehors.

-Andrea ! Je vous attendais hier, lui reprochai-je.

Je lui pris les deux mains que je serrai avec affection. Tout mon stress, ma mauvaise humeur s'était envolée.

-Je n'ai pas pu passer hier, j'avais mon petit-fils avec moi pour la journée mais je savais que vous auriez eu l'information. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Je ne vous demanderai pas comment ce miracle s'est produit.

Elle pressa mes mains un peu plus sans répondre pour autant.

-Il est donc exclu de savoir ce qui se cache au sein de votre communauté ? Réalisai-je.

Elle se rapprocha et me scruta comme un rayon laser.

-J'aimerais tout vous dire mais cela n'est plus utile à présent.

-Et ma fille dans tout ça ? Que risque-t-elle ?

Elle me lâcha les mains et alla s'asseoir à mon bureau.

-Nous veillons sur elle. Elle ne risque rien.

Pas rassuré pour autant, je décidai de lui faire confiance.

-Vous êtes venue pour quoi au juste si vous saviez que j'étais au courant pour Sam ?

-Le simple plaisir de vous voir.

Elle avait réussi son coup, je n'étais plus contrarié au sujet de Bella.

-Et aussi pour vous inviter ce soir à dîner, je vous préparerais quelque chose de très doux.

Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses paroles vu la manière dont elle s'était exprimée. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Son visage n'en paraissait que plus jeune.

-Vous viendrez ?

-Bien sûr !

-Parfait, je vous laisse travailler, je dois y aller aussi.

-Vous travaillez ?

-Ça à l'air de vous surprendre.

-Non, pas du tout.

Tandis que je les raccompagnai, je perçus le regard appuyé de Bella qui venait d'arriver.

-On se voit ce soir…

Oo0oO

Juste après son départ, j'organisai un rapide briefing pour les affaires en cours dont celui de Newton. Nous étions débordé de boulot et en sous-effectif. J'avais les mains liées pour embaucher quelqu'un d'autre.

Bella ne me parut pas dans son assiette, même si elle essayait de donner le change. Cette sensation persista toute la journée, quand je tentai de lui en parler elle éluda en prétextant qu'elle avait été un peu malade cette nuit et qu'elle était fatiguée.

Ma journée se termina plus tard que prévue et ce fut vers vingt heures que je me présentai, confus, chez Andrea qui m'avait laissé son adresse avant de partir. Elle vivait dans un coin reculé de la réserve un peu comme Billy.

J'avais envoyé Bella chez le fleuriste en fin d'après midi, elle avait râlée mais en fait je voyais bien qu'elle se réjouissait pour moi jusqu'à une certaine mesure en tout cas.

Elle avait bon goût et c'est avec un mélange de roses, de tulipe et de lys, que je m'excusai auprès d'Andrea.

Une bonne odeur titilla mes papilles. J'avais faim, ce midi j'avais mangé sur le pouce.

Elle m'accueillit comme si je n'avais pas une heure de retard et le reste de la soirée fut très plaisante. Nous parlâmes de nos enfants, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu Paul très jeune, qu'elle l'avait élevé seule. Son amie la plus proche était celle que j'avais rencontrée chez Billy, Tiffani, se prénommait-elle. Elles s'étaient rapprochées car elles avaient vécu une situation un peu similaire. Elle aussi avait dû élever son fils toute seule.

Elle hésita, comme voulant me confier quelque chose.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Son fils, il est parti ce matin, il a quitté la réserve sans nous expliquer pourquoi.

Cela l'attristait. Ce qui me contraria.

-Tiffani est anéantie. Et le pire c'est que les enfants sont au courant de ce qui l'a poussé à partir et nous tiennent à l'écart.

-Les enfants ?

-Leah, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared et même Bella !

Je ne montrai pas mon mécontentement. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ses messes basses ?

-Je découvrirai ce qui se passe, lui promis-je.

Elle se détendit, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Elle me resservit du vin, et elle aussi se laissa tenter un peu trop. Elle fut rapidement pompette. Je préférai être un gentleman pour ne pas profiter de la situation et pris congés vers onze heures.

Sur le seuil, je ne sus comment lui dire bonsoir ne voulant rien gâcher ou rien précipiter. Elle fut réceptive à mon hésitation et prit les devants à ma grande satisfaction. J'avais oublié ce qu'était la douceur d'une femme et je tremblai intérieurement d'une envie grandissante quand un grognement nous ramena sur terre. Je bondis en voyant un loup immense me montrer ses crocs. Je me mis instinctivement devant Andrea qui me contourna sans crainte.

-Non mais je rêve ! D'où tu m'espionnes ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Je ne compris un traite mot mais fut pris de panique quand elle s'approcha de la bête, je la retins par le bras. Il grogna de plus belle. Je voulus sortir mon arme. Elle s'affola.

-Non, ne tire pas Charlie, ce n'est que Paul !


	31. Prise de position

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à ta review, **Supergirl971** : Je savais que tu soutiendrais Jake, lol, parce que j'aurais fait pareil. Bella reste Bella, son empathie pour les autres lui joue des tours. Par contre Embry, je l'aime bien moi. Du coup je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier la suite…

Bienvenue aux nouveaux

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 31 : Prise de position<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Dans le bureau de Jacob, les regards braqués sur moi, je ne pipai mot.

-Je pense toujours qu'il est utile que Bella aille voir Embry, répliqua Quil, reprenant sûrement le fil de leur conversation antérieure.

- Non, s'opposa fatalement Jacob.

-Tu t'entêtes bêtement Jake, intervint Leah. C'est la seule solution. Il n'a écouté ni moi, ni toi, ni Quil. Il refuse toute rétractation.

-Que veux-tu que Bella y fasse ? Persista-t-il.

-C'est elle son problème, il l'écoutera, j'en suis persuadée.

-Je l'ai déjà appelé, les informai-je.

Ah qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit la. Mais miraculeusement, Jacob ne dit rien, il se contenta de lever les bras en signe d'exaspération. Les autres l'ignorent, soudain attentifs.

-Et ? M'interrogea Leah.

-Il ne peut pas revenir, il craint de souffrir et surtout il craint de me faire souffrir en essayant de s'immiscer entre Jacob et moi.

-C'est si noble de sa part, qu'il essaie seulement ! Se braqua Jacob.

-Il peut se retenir ! Ce n'est plus un enfant, c'est quoi cette excuse ! S'agaça Quil.

-Imaginez-vous à sa place, m'agaçai-je à mon tour. Celui que vous aimez vous rejette et vous êtes obligé de le côtoyer régulièrement.

Il y eut un silence.

-On parle d'Embry, dit Quil, perplexe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'attacher à personne.

-Il y a un début à tout, rétorqua Leah. Et puis Embry et Jake sont similaires.

-Ce qui veut dire ? La questionna l'intéressé.

-Rien…laisse-tomber.

-Il ne se ressemble pas, intervins-je.

-Bien sûr que si, affirma Quil.

-Non, persistai-je.

Je sentais le regard de Jacob peser sur moi. Je voyais Leah dont le regard allait de lui à moi. Elle était soucieuse.

-On s'en fout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que va-t-on faire ? Bella était notre dernier espoir.

-Laissons-le tranquille un moment, dis-je finalement.

-Enfin quelque chose de sensé, soupira Jacob.

-Ça n'a rien de sensé ! S'exclama Quil. C'est comme reculer pour sauter encore plus mal. Aucun de nous ne peut prendre le relais.

-Je le ferai, annonça Jacob à la surprise générale.

-Tu plaisantes ? Dit Quil, limite choqué.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ! Grogna-t-il.

Silence. Je ne savais quoi en penser.

-Je n'avais aucune raison de le vouloir au départ mais maintenant j'ai de bonnes motivations, se justifia-t-il.

Il esquiva mon regard et s'adressa aux autres loups.

-Ce soir j'irai patrouiller avec Jared. Je prévoirai le reste en temps voulu.

-Et pour Beth et Bella ? Qui va s'en occuper ? S'inquiéta Quil.

-Tu t'en charges au moins pour ce soir, Quil, concéda-t-il.

-Je peux me surveiller moi-même, intervins-je. Et Edward peut veiller sur sa mère, pas besoin de monopoliser tout le groupe.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avançai mais je n'aimais pas être une charge pour qui que ce soit. Il me jaugea un instant puis acquiesça.

-Ok. De toute façon, s'il y a la moindre trace de vampire étranger dans le coin, nous nous regrouperons d'une manière ou d'une autre pour les protéger.

-Nous devrions quand même réunir le conseil Jake, intervint Jared.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? A moins qu'il y ait un autre volontaire.

Silence.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Ils vont râler, nous fit remarquer Leah, si on les tient à l'écart.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je préférai soutenir la décision du nouveau chef. Il en avait besoin et je le lui devais.

-Ils seront tenu au courant de l'essentiel en temps voulu, conclut-il.

Il dispersa le groupe qui prit congés.

-Viens, on a encore le temps d'aller manger, me proposa-t-il.

Oo0oO

En entrant dans le café-restaurant, il y eut des murmures. Je me retins d'observer les clients et fonçai droit au bar, Jacob sur mon pas. La jeune fille nous indiqua une table qui se révélai être celle où il y a quelques temps nous avions pris un café ensemble. Cela me parut être il y a des lustres. Je lui commandai deux menus du jour.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, lui indiquai-je.

-Je fais au plus vite.

Je suivis Jacob jusqu'à notre table. Il sourit en arrivant devant.

-Tu te rappelles, dis-je simplement.

-Je me rappelle. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis.

-Des bonnes et des moins bonnes.

Assis face à moi, il semblait hésiter.

-Merci de m'avoir soutenu devant les autres.

-C'est normal.

-Je pensais que toi aussi tu serais indignée que je reprenne la place d'Embry.

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Il n'est plus là. Je comprends ses raisons. Et je comprends les tiennes.

-Mes raisons ?

-Tu le fais pour moi ou plutôt à cause de moi. Tu veux que je voie en toi ce que j'ai vu en lui : un meneur.

Il ne répondit pas, gêné que je l'aie percé à jour.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit, lui expliquai-je.

-Je ne le fais pas que pour toi…

Je lui souris, rassurée.

-Tant mieux. Tu as déjà assez de choses sur tes épaules, ne te charges pas inutilement.

Le repas arriva, interrompant notre conversation. Il reprit sur autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ?

Il était neutre mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

-Il le fallait. Je devais tenter quelque chose.

-Même si tu savais que ça irait contre mon choix ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup. Je voulais vérifier qu'il aille bien.

Il entama son repas sans rien dire mais il était troublé. Je lui effleurais la joue rapidement.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes aussi pour lui, ne le nie pas.

-Tu me surestimes. Pas un instant je n'ai pensé à son bien-être.

-Pas jusqu'à maintenant peut être mais là tu t'inquiètes. J'en suis sûre.

Il continua de manger sans me répondre. Il y eut un long silence. En voyant l'heure nous nous hâtâmes de finir. En voiture, il se tourna vers moi.

-Je devrais l'appeler ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

J'opinai, soulagée.

Oo0oO

L'après-midi me parut longue. Charlie voyant que j'étais en mode deux de tension préféra m'envoyer sur le terrain et bien sûr il choisit Malone pour m'accompagner pour un conflit de voisinage qui aurait mal tourné. Sur la route Malone resta silencieux. Au retour, agacée, je décidai d'intervenir.

-Tu vas bouder encore longtemps !

Il fit un bond, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très sympa l'autre jour…

-S'il n'y avait que ça, marmonna-t-il.

-Eclaire-moi ?

-Je pensais que tu étais différente.

-Je suis comme toutes les filles, plaisantai-je.

-Toutes les filles ne sortent pas avec un homme marié.

Je rougis, détournai la tête, fixant l'extérieur.

-Ce que je fais me regarde.

-Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu es bien crédule. Tu es la fille du Shérif, tout ce que tu fais est épié et amplifié. Ça nous rejaillira dessus.

-Tu t'intéresses aux ragots de commères ? Tu es tombé bien bas.

Il ricana.

-J'me fous bien de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Ce n'est pas moi que l'on traite de…

Il se tut. Humiliée, je ne relevai pas.

oO0Oo

A peine revenue, Charlie me convoqua dans son bureau.

-Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe, Bella !

-Je suis fatiguée, j'étais un peu malade cette nuit, et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

Je n'étais pas chaude à l'idée de profiter de son affection pour être privilégiée mais aujourd'hui c'était comme du pain béni.

-Si ça ne vous met pas trop dans la galère, je veux bien.  
>-Je vais t'avancer mais en échange passe chez le fleuriste pour moi.<p>

-C'est sérieux avec Andrea ? En profitai-je pour en savoir plus.

-Je t'en pose des questions ?

Je me tus, vexé par le ton qu'il employa.

-J'y vais.

-Attends !

Il sortit quelques billets de sa poche.

-Tiens c'est pour les fleurs. Dépose-les dans ma voiture, elle est ouverte comme d'habitude. Merci, rajouta-t-il un peu radouci.

J'avais beau lui en vouloir encore de m'avoir envoyé bouler, je pris un soin particulier à choisir ses fleurs. Je les lui posai dans sa voiture en repassant vers le Poste et rentrai ensuite à la maison. Il était à peine dix-sept heures. Je rangeai mon arme et ma plaque dans mon mini-coffre, pris un coussin, m'allongeai dans le canapé pour une légère sieste, m'endormie dans la foulée d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur. J'ouvris les yeux, réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Cependant j'étais trop amorphe pour répondre. Je me rendis compte que j'étais recouverte par ma couette et surtout, une bonne odeur réveilla mon estomac. Je cherchai l'heure, fis un bond :

Vingt heures.

-Jacob !

Je me levai d'un coup, ma tête me tourna. La nuit tombait. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je le trouvai dans la poche de mon pantalon. C'était Edward. Je marmonnai, mécontente et ne répondis pas. Si c'était important il me laisserait un message. En allant en cuisine, je trouvai la table mise pour deux sauf que l'un des plats avait déjà été utilisé. Il y avait un mot :

_Tu m'as oublié…_

_J'ai dû rentrer par mes propres moyens. Arrête de laisser la maison ouverte et laisse-moi des clefs ! _

_Tu dors si bien, je préfère te laisser encore profiter de ton repos. Je sais que la nuit dernière a été difficile à cause d'Embry. _

_Je pars patrouiller, mange tranquillement et ne m'attends pas._

_Bonne nuit mon cœur. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Jacob_

Je souris, enterrant ma déception et refoulant mon angoisse de le savoir à la recherche d'Emmett, Rosalie et d'éventuels alliés. Je réchauffai mon assiette et mangeai en silence, dégoûtée d'avoir loupé un diner à deux. J'avais écarté le vin, préférant de l'eau plate. Une voiture arrivait. Je me levai et poussai le rideau, soupirai en découvrant un Edward de mauvaise humeur qui se dirigeait vers chez moi pour frapper à ma porte. Je m'agaçai en allant ouvrir.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ! S'écria-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Et merci de t'inquiéter de savoir si tu me déranges ou pas, rétorquai-je, acide.

-Je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Aide-moi !

Il était sérieux, je lui proposai d'entrer oubliant tout grief.

-Je ne suis pas seul.

Je me décalai pour voir qui l'accompagnait. Je ne reconnus pas son visage mais constatai qu'elle était bien jeune. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je sais ce que tu penses mais…

-Mais ?

-C'est une de mes élèves et elle sait qui m'a battu à mort il y a un an, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

-Allons au Poste !

J'étais déjà prête à prendre ma veste.

-Non !

-Comment ça non ?

-Elle refuse d'y aller et encore moins de retourner chez elle. Elle est complètement déphasée. Elle est sous traitement et elle a sauté quelques prises, maintenant elle réagit mal.

-Je ne peux rien faire Edward à part l'emmener au Poste prendre sa déposition. Ensuite nous pourrons l'emmener à l'hôpital si tu veux.

-On peut rester chez toi, une heure ou deux le temps de la calmer et de la raisonner, insista-t-il.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

Il ne plaisantait pas.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer mais laisse-nous entrer. Je ne peux pas aller chez moi, il y a Jasper et de toute façon il serait mal vu qu'elle soit chez l'un de ses profs.

-Et chez moi, tu crois que ce serait bien vu ?

-Tu es de la Police, dit-il sûr de lui.

Je soupirai, sachant très bien que je faisais une erreur, mais il avait titillé ma curiosité.

-D'accord mais une heure pas plus.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

En revenant de mon déjeuner avec Bella, je trouvai Alice en pleine conversation avec Selena qui était venue nous rendre visite et voir si tout se passait bien. J'étais heureux de la voir, je remarquai néanmoins qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle devait accoucher dans quatre semaines mais son obstétricien n'était pas certain qu'elle arrive au terme vu toutes les contractions qu'elle avait.

-Vous devriez être dans votre canapé ! Lui reprochai-je.

-Vous me connaissez, je ne tiens pas en place.

Tandis que je lui faisais la leçon, Alice accueillit un autre de mes patients que je saluai au passage.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Ça m'évita de penser à Embry. J'avais réalisé que, passé ma colère, j'étais préoccupé par son départ. Je me promis de l'appeler ce soir avant la patrouille.

A dix-huit heures j'avais terminé. Ne voyant pas Bella sur le parking, je ne m'inquiétai pas, elle avait du prendre de retard. Je lui fis parvenir un sms. Une demi-heure plus tard je compris que c'était louche. En appelant au Poste, je sus qu'elle était déjà partie depuis bientôt deux heures. Je l'appelai sur son portable, pas de réponse. Stressé, je partis à pied. Muter en plein jour ? Franchement mauvaise idée surtout pour me rendre chez Bella. Un taxi ? Le faire venir de la ville voisine pour si peu non pas la peine…

Je voulus appeler Leah quand on me klaxonna. Alice s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, allumant ses warnings.

-Vous êtes à pieds ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Montez.

Je n'hésitai pas. J'avais suffisamment confiance en Alice pour qu'elle m'emmène chez Bella sans que cela créé tout un pataquès.

-Vous avez de la chance, je revenais de mes courses hebdomadaires.

-J'ai laissé ma voiture à Bella, elle m'a oublié.

Elle pouffa. Je ne lui tins pas rigueur. En arrivant devant chez Bella, elle se rappela d'une chose subitement.

-Vous aimeriez venir à mon mariage avec Bella ? C'est le 15 octobre.

Etonné qu'elle ait pensé à moi et surtout qu'elle sache que Bella et moi formions un couple, je la remerciai et lui promis de voir avec la personne concernée.

-Comment va James ?

-Un peu mieux. Mais il a toujours ses cauchemars malgré les sédatifs que vous lui avez prescrits.

-Surtout qu'il n'augmente pas la dose. Il n'a qu'à venir me voir.

-Il a repris le travail. Ça ne va pas être simple.

-Déjà ?

-Il ne supporte pas d'être inactif.

-Je passerai dans ce cas vendredi en fin de journée.

Elle se renferma.

-Il s'absente pour le weekend.

Ne voulant pas être indiscret, je ne lui posai aucune question.

-Demain soir si vous voulez ?

-Je verrai avec lui, je ne m'avance pas à sa place.

Nous nous quittâmes, je la vis s'éloigner tout en me dirigeant vers la maison. Je frappai à la porte, pas de réponse. Je trouvai encore la porte ouverte. Contrarié, je rentrai comme une furie pour la trouver endormie comme ce matin dans le canapé. Je n'eus pas le cœur à la réveiller. Je déposai mes affaires, montai à l'étage récupérer une couverture. Le lit défait me rappela des choses que je voulais oublier. Je ramassai les draps, résistant à l'envie de les brûler, je les mis dans la machine à laver.

Je récupérai de nouveaux draps dans la buanderie et refis le lit. En redescendant, je la recouvris de sa couette et restai quelques minutes assis près d'elle. Mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre. Mince le frigo ici aussi mériterait un remplissage en règle. Je notai sur son pense-bête accroché au frigo: demain on va faire des courses ! Je parvins néanmoins à préparer un truc vite fait et en profitai pour appeler Linda. Je pris de nouvelles de ma fille. Linda reprit le combiné au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu as rappelé ton avocat ?

-Non pas encore.

-On a un rendez-vous vendredi à quinze heures pour mettre en place la garde partagée.

-Mince faut que je m'arrange !

-Tu n'es pas forcé de venir, ce n'est que de la paperasse avant de passer par le Juge.

-Je préfère être là.

-Tu n'a pas confiance ?

-J'en ai marre des mauvaises surprises.

-Tu as l'air contrarié.

-C'est juste… non ce n'est pas grave.

-Ça concerne ta nouvelle copine ?

Le terme me déplut. Bella était tellement plus…

-Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler avec toi.

-Si tu n'y tiens pas, je ne vais pas te forcer.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton ami ?

-Je l'ai appelé, il doit passer ce soir.

Une certaine appréhension monta.

-Ne te laisse pas avoir.

-Merci du conseil, je te le renvoie.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Fais attention c'est tout. Bon on se voit vendredi alors…

-Oui, et je récupère Nina dans la foulée.

-Ok, à plus tard.

Je raccrochai, voyant que Bella dormait toujours, je m'attablai pour manger en cinq minutes chrono. Je lui laissai ensuite un mot, l'embrassai et partis rejoindre Jared à vingt heures à la lisière nord de Forks.

A peine transformé, je fus envahi par les pensées d'un autre loup. C'était Jared, je lui enjoignis de me rejoindre à quelques kilomètres. Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions déjà à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Forks quand je réalisai qu'Embry était entré en connexion avec nous. Il n'était pas loin de la maison, il se dirigeait vers chez Bella.

« Comment se passe la patrouille ? »

« Oh,oh » Soupira Jared.

«Tu ne manques pas d'audace ! » M'énervai-je.

« Pourquoi personne ne veille sur elle ? » Nous reprocha-t-il.

« T'essaie de me culpabiliser ! »

« Je constate c'est tout ! »

Il arriva non loin et il grogna.

« Il y a un vampire chez elle ! »

Je reconnus le véhicule d'Edward.

« L'un du clan Cullen ? » S'étonna Jared « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

« Ils sont amis. » Les informai-je.

« Je sais qu'elle les protège mais de là à s'en faire des amis ! » Se contraria Embry.

« Lui c'est particulier, c'est son ex. »

Ils manquèrent de s'étrangler. Embry ressentit une violente jalousie mélangée à de la répulsion que je ne pus que comprendre.

« C'était bien avant sa transformation. » Me crus-je bon de rectifier.

« Pourquoi il traine là quand tu n'es pas là ? » Fit remarquer Jared avec justesse.

J'évitai de penser à la réponse.

« Je vais en avoir le cœur net ! » déclara Embry. « Continuez la patrouille jusque… »

« Tu n'es plus le chef ! » L'interrompis-je. « Tu n'as plus d'ordre à nous donner. »

« Tu m'as vite remplacé !»

« Ne joue pas à ça ! Tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix ».

« Soit, faites ce que vous avez à faire ! »

Il se déconnecta. Je voulus rentrer mais Jared malgré son jeune âge me rappela ce que nous étions en devoir de faire.

« Fais-lui confiance et allons-y ! »

Confiance…oui, tout était une question de confiance, c'était ce que Bella m'avait dit. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de ruminer pendant les deux heures qui suivirent.

Vers onze heures nous étions sur le retour, non loin de la réserve quand Paul entra à son tour en connexion avec nous. Il était en face de la maison de sa mère et je reconnus la voiture de patrouille de Charlie.

« Paul ! » M'affolai-je « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Apparemment, il avait eu vent d'un rencard entre sa mère et le shérif et il le prenait très mal.

« On n'est pas loin, ne fais rien de stupide ! » Lui ordonnai-je.

Trop tard, le père de Bella sortit accompagné d'Andrea qui l'embrassa. Paul s'embrasa.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

En appelant Bella, je me demandai si je faisais bien. Mais avais-je une autre solution ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je décidai de me rendre chez elle malgré mon appréhension de tomber sur le loup. J'avais réussi à calmer Sarah mais elle était encore instable. Sa voiture était là mais je ne percevais pas sa présence. Seuls les battements de cœur de Bella résonnaient dans la maison. Elle m'entendit arriver et se mit à sa fenêtre. Je sus que je la dérangeai au soupir agacé qu'elle poussa. Je frappai quand même, laissant pour l'instant Sarah dans la voiture.

Quand elle m'ouvrit, je la trouvai fatiguée. Elle avait du dormir il y a peu. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de m'attarder, il y avait urgence. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, j'insistai et elle céda. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne tournerai jamais le dos à un proche. Et j'étais dans ce cercle privilégié.

Elle m'accompagna chercher Sarah. Elle se rendit compte que je n'avais pas exagéré, Sarah était de nouveau agitée et incohérente. Malgré tout elle parvint à la calmer et nous entrâmes dans sa maison sous le regard d'un de ses voisins trop curieux. Cinq minutes plus tard, assise dans le canapé, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains, Sarah sembla se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle me fixait avec angoisse, elle avait peur de ma réaction, que je lui en veuille. C'était le cas.

-Qui est-ce professeur ?

-Bella, une amie. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Alors dis-moi exactement ce qui se passe avec elle ? De quelle manière est-elle liée à ton agression ?

-C'est son ex petit-ami, il a cru que nous avions une relation et est du genre violent et jaloux. Elle vient seulement de découvrir ce qu'il a fait car en lui annonçant leur rupture par téléphone…

-Très élégant…

Je compris à quoi elle faisait allusion, vexé je ne pus que prendre la défense de Sarah.

-Il réside à Portland pour ses études.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. J'étais heureux de ne pas pouvoir lire en elle.

-Donc quand il a su qu'elle voulait rompre il est revenu et l'a menacée de recommencer si elle ne mettait pas fin à sa nouvelle relation.

-C'est un danger public, il doit être arrêté.

-Il l'a frappée, rajoutai-je.

Bella s'approcha de Sarah, scandalisée. Elle s'accroupit et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et de lui montrer les traces de coups. Sarah me fixa indécise. Je l'encourageai.

-Les médecins ont dit que c'était des marques liées à ma chute du deuxième étage.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

-Il a tenté de vous tuer ?

-Non, j'étais très mal et ma mère me harcelait. Je l'ai menacée de sauter de la fenêtre de ma chambre située au deuxième étage.

-Il ne faut pas jouer avec votre vie comme ça, s'énerva Bella.

-Je sais…

-Continuez Sarah, l'encourageai-je.

-Elle a voulu me faire descendre et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. J'ai eu si peur.

-Et vous vous en êtes tirée qu'avec quelques bleues ? S'interrogea Bella, sceptique.

-Oui grâce au Dr Black.

Bella eut un sursaut de stupeur.

-Il était présent lors de votre chute ?

-Il arrivait pour la visite à domicile, l'éclairai-je. Il l'a vue, il a couru et a amorti sa chute.

-Tu étais au courant ?

Elle était contrariée.

-Oui, c'est de ce problème dont je voulais lui parler quand il m'a interrogé sur Victoria.

-Quand s'est produite cette chute ?

-Vendredi dernier. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non…faut dire que nous avions d'autres choses à régler, le défendit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Dites-moi ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Sarah se remémora la scène. Je frissonnai.

-Il m'a agrippé les bras, il m'a secouée, il m'a giflée, nous relata-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai crié alors il m'a bâillonné avec sa main, m'a plaquée contre le mur.

Elle se tut, elle tenta de refouler ses larmes.

-Ses yeux, il avait l'air fou. Alors j'ai cessé de me débattre.

Je m'éloignai, envahi par une bouffée de haine…

-Ensuite il m'a attachée et m'a obligée à avoir une relation avec lui.

…qui se mua en envie de meurtre.

-Il vous a violé ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec le plus de tact possible.

La douceur de Bella était apaisante, Sarah finit par acquiesçer et éclata en sanglot. Bella la réconforta tant qu'elle put. Moi j'en étais incapable. Je me figeai subitement, allant à la fenêtre, je perçus la présence d'un loup. Jacob… ? Je me concentrai : non, ce n'était pas lui. Il tergiversait. Je percevais d'autres pensées dans sa tête, c'était perturbant.

-Qui guette devant ta maison ?

Elle se leva, interrogative.

-Personne.

Elle sortit dans son jardin. Un des indiens faisant partie du Conseil apparut vêtu d'un simple bermuda.

-Les t-shirts c'est en option ?

Je me rendis compte qu'ils s'observaient tous les deux d'une bien étrange manière. J'assistai à leur manège. Bella était soulagée, rassurée et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Lui par contre…

-Ne reste pas là, entre, lui proposa-t-elle.

Il hésita, me fusillant du regard.

-Pourquoi tu es seule avec lui ?

-Il avait besoin de moi, il a…

-Pas besoin de raconter ma vie, l'interrompis-je.

-Que fais-tu ici Embry ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Je veillais sur toi comme personne ne semble vouloir le faire.

-Je peux me débrouiller. C'est moi qui aie exigé de rester seule.

-Tu es inconsciente.

-Arrête de me materner. J'en ai marre d'être traitée comme une poupée de porcelaine.

-Cela n'a rien à voir.

Je me figeai, saisi par les pensées du loup.

-Qu'est-ce que Jacob pense de tout ça ? Leur demandai-je.

Belle se tourna vers moi, interrogative, je l'ignorai car les pensées du loup m'obnubilaient trop. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Vous n'auriez pas du venir Embry.

Il voulut répondre, il y eut du mouvement dans le salon. Son attention se détourna vers Sarah.

-Qui-est-ce ?

-Une de mes élèves, lui révélai-je du bout des lèvres.

-Entre, je vais t'expliquer, lui ordonna Bella.

-Certainement pas, m'opposai-je.

Il me contourna et suivit Bella. Exaspéré par l'attitude de celle-ci, je décidai de partir avec Sarah et lui en fis part. Elle se braqua :

-Tu as voulu me mêler à cette affaire, laisse-moi faire !

Le loup sembla touché par la détresse de Sarah.

-Elle a subi des maltraitances Embry, lui confia Bella.

Elle lui raconta mon histoire, ce qui me mit dans une colère noire. Le loup le perçut et se posta devant elle tout en me faisant face.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu lui dis.  
>Bella s'interposa entre nous, inquiète.<p>

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Elle a besoin de nous.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMBRY CALL<strong>

Au moment même où je me retrouvai en face de Bella, je le regrettai. Je ne fus même pas gêné par l'odeur nauséabonde que dégageait le mort-vivant tant sa présence supplantait le reste. J'aurais dû me tenir à ma promesse et rester à distance. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Son expression se modifia, éclairant son visage d'une expression douce. Elle était contente de me voir, ma soi-disant carapace se fissura. Elle me proposa d'entrer, j'hésitai. Mon envie de rester près d'elle était encore plus violente que ma répulsion pour le vampire. Je me demandai si j'arriverai à rester maitre de moi pour ne pas la heurter. Je ne voulais pas de malentendu, ni de nouvel accident.

Je ressentis le changement d'attitude du vampire, je me focalisai sur lui, il me dévisageait avec insistance. Je me rappelai qu'il savait lire dans les pensées et devins agressif, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Elle m'expliqua qu'il avait un problème mais il l'interrompit, je m'énervai, elle se braqua. J'aimais tellement son caractère qui pouvait passer de la douceur à la combativité. Elle était indépendante et comptait le rester. En ce point nous étions similaires. Et je ne l'en aimais que plus.

Le vampire se manifesta, parlant de Jacob. Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, anéantissant ce fol espoir inapproprié certes mais bien présent de l'avoir pour moi seul.

-Vous n'auriez pas du venir Embry.

Qu'il s'adressa à moi de façon si familière m'horripila. Et son reproche encore plus. Cependant je fus attiré par l'angoisse d'une personne se trouvant dans la maison.

-Qui est-ce ?

Je le contournai pour suivre Bella, entrai et trouvai une jeune fille, visiblement sous le coup d'un stress intense. Bella me raconta son histoire provoquant la colère de la sangsue. Ressentant le danger, je me mis entre eux mais elle s'en fichait nous rappelant que le plus important était d'aider Sarah.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je m'appelle Embry, je suis un ami de Bella. Je m'occupe de jeunes dans un centre et certains d'entres eux n'ont pas eu une vie facile. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais il ne faut pas que ça prenne le pas sur toi.

Je l'obligeai à respirer calmement et elle suivit mes conseils. Ses battements ralentirent, elle respira mieux. Elle était exténuée.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas chez elle ?

-Elle ne veut pas rentrer, m'informa Bella.

-Peu importe, ses parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

-Nous le savons mais elle a subi des maltraitances dans cette même maison et…

-Quoi comme maltraitance ? La coupai-je.

-Une agression physique et sexuelle de la part de son ex.

Je fixai Sarah, désemparé, elle allait galérer.

-Elle a porté plainte ?

-Non.

-Elle en a parlé à ses parents ?

-Non plus.

-Si elle ne le fait pas elle ne pourra pas avancer. J'ai déjà été confronté à ce cas et le résultat est désastreux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles Embry ?

-Fais ton travail de flic.

-Mais comment l'arrêter, il vit dans un autre état.

-Il faut le faire venir ici.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Edward risque de se faire justice lui-même.

-Qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs rien ne m'empêchera de le retrouver et de lui régler son compte, intervint la sangsue.

-Tu ne toucheras à aucun humain.

-Il l'a violentée et c'est de sa faute si je suis devenu comme ça ! Carlisle m'a trouvé agonisant et a cru m'aider en me …

Il se tut, fixant Sarah.

Je devinai la fin de sa phrase et ne sus quoi lui répondre. Si j'avais été à sa place…

-Je veux qu'on l'arrête, intervint Sarah. Je veux qu'il sorte de ma vie, je ne veux plus avoir peur.

-Nous aurons besoin de ton aide, avança Bella.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Son angoisse remonta.

-Il faut que tu lui tendes un piège et que tu le fasses venir.

-Non, je ne veux plus le voir !

-Il reviendra forcement pour te voir, lui expliqua Bella, alors autant que ce soit toi qui prenne les devants, nous serons la pour te protéger.

-Je serai là aussi, lui promit l'autre iceberg.

il me fixa subitement.

-Mon prénom est Edward ! S'exclama-t-il, ulcéré.

-Je m'en tape, tu resteras loin d'elle. Je resterai en faction devant chez elle le temps qu'il faut.

-Tu ne peux pas être partout Embry, me rappela Bella à juste titre. C'est mon boulot, je la ferai surveiller, je vais prévenir mon père dans tous les cas.

-Ok. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais en attendant elle restera dormir ici. Elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

Sarah se détendit, me fit même un sourire reconnaissant.

-On peut en parler en cuisine ? Me demanda Bella.

-Si tu veux mais il entendra tout, de toute façon.

-Ce n'est lui que je veux préserver, me murmura-t-elle.

Elle me montra Sarah qui ne percuta pas, trop plongée dans son mal être. Elle me fit face une fois dans la cuisine.

-Elle ne peut pas rester ici.

-Elle ne peut pas rentrer chez elle, elle vit une vraie descente aux enfers et cette maison la lui rappelle.

-Sa mère doit la chercher partout. Je risque d'être complice d'enlèvement.

-Contacte un de tes collègues pour vérifier si elle a signalé sa disparition. Si c'est le cas dis-lui que tu l'as retrouvée, appelle ensuite sa mère et rassure-la. Explique-lui la situation, je suis sûr qu'elle fera ce qui est le mieux pour son enfant. En attendant Sarah s'endormira et au pire on la ramera à ce moment là.

-Et quand elle se réveillera, elle paniquera en se retrouvant là-bas.

-J'aimerais en faire plus, je proposerai bien qu'elle intègre le centre et mon programme de réadaptation mais je doute que sa mère soit d'accord. Je m'occupe plus des jeunes venant de milieux défavorisés.

-Tu penses pouvoir l'aider ?

-Je pourrai essayer au moins.

-Tu as beaucoup de cœur Embry.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Je flottai, le cœur léger. Elle quitta la pièce non sans un dernier sourire. Ebranlé, je m'assis près de la table, il fallait que je me calme. Mon regard fut attiré par un bout de papier, c'était l'écriture de Jacob. Je parcourus le message. Cela me ramena à la réalité. Je l'avais fait souffrir hier soir en lui révélant de vive voix mon choix de partir, je ne voulais pas recommencer. Je devais renoncer à croire qu'elle aurait aimé que je l'embrasse à nouveau. Renoncer à croire que j'aurais pu l'enlacer et lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle m'inspirait. Et pour ça je devais rester loin d'elle.

Je retournai au salon. Bella était à l'étage pour passer ses appels. Sarah commençait à s'assoupir sous la surveillance étrangement calme du vampire. En l'observant, je me rappelai que Bella avait vécu quelque chose avec lui.

Lui…Sérieux ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de moins bien que vous. Vous êtes prétentieux comme Jacob.

-Il est mieux que vous, ne pus-je m'empêcher de le défendre.

-C'est pour ça que vous partez ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Vous allez me faire croire qu'il a accepté que vous posiez les mains sur sa « Bella » sans rien dire.

Je contrattaquai pour ne pas me laisser déstabiliser.

-Elle était votre « Bella » avant, comment avez-vous pu la laisser partir ?

-J'ai fait un choix, j'ai choisi ma famille. J'ai aussi voulu la protéger en rompant tout lien.

Une gêne s'installa, parce que je comprenais son choix.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas vous y tenir ? Se manifesta-t-il. Puisque vous avez fait le même choix.

-Quitter la meute n'a pas été le plus dur, c'est quitter mes proches qui m'a foutu en l'air.

Je devenais dingue, pourquoi je me confiais à lui ?

-Vous pensiez réellement tenir cette promesse ?

-Oui, mais c'est plus dur que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

-J'ai aussi rompu cette promesse à plusieurs reprises, m'avoua-t-il. Dans la première année de notre séparation, je suis retourné la voir plusieurs fois à Phoenix juste pour pouvoir la contempler quelques minutes.

-Mauvaise idée.

Aurais-je fait la même chose ?

-Je sais.

-Vous l'aimez toujours ?

-Je l'ai cru mais elle avait raison, je vivais dans le passé, j'avais trop de regrets.

-Vous avez tourné la page, demandai-je surpris.

Il eut une étincelle qui transforma son visage.

-Qui ? Pas une humaine j'espère ! Me crispai-je.

-Victoria, dit il simplement.

-L'une des vôtres…

-Je sais qu'elle est en sursis, je veillerai sur elle pour qu'elle ne dérape plus. Alors si vous rompez votre promesse et que vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerai tous, vous êtes prévenu.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre, je l'enviai presque. Je ne trouverai jamais personne capable d'accepter ce que j'étais devenu.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Nous entendîmes des haussements de voix. La conversation de Bella avec la mère de Sarah se passait mal. Elle voulait récupérer sa fille à tout prix.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

-Paul ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

L'effet de l'alcool, la faisait délirer…

Je lui pris le bras de nouveau et cette fois le loup bondit vers moi. Elle s'interposa à mon plus grand effroi. Je tentai de nous dévier de sa trajectoire quand j'entendis un bruit sourd. Il s'affala plus loin, entouré de deux autres loups immenses. J'observai ces trois bêtes se battre. Andrea quitta mes bras brusquement pour aller vers eux.

-Paul ! Jared ! Jacob ! Ça suffit, vous me faite honte !

Je sursautai à l'annonce des prénoms. Une jeune femme apparut vêtue d'un long t-shirt. Je reconnus Leah, elle était essoufflée. Il ne manquait plus que ça, comment j'allais pouvoir les protéger toutes les deux ?

-Ne restez pas là ! Lui criai-je.

Elle alla directement vers le groupe qui se battait toujours. Je sortis mon arme et fis feu en l'air. Tout sembla se figer. Les trois loups cessèrent de se battre.

-Mais vous êtes fou ? Cria Leah, vous auriez pu les blesser ! S'énerva-t-elle en allant vers l'un des loups, celui qui avait lancé les hostilités.

-J'ai tiré en l'air, me défendis-je.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu Andrea, dit Leah, je suis désolée qu'il vous ait gâché votre soirée, quand il a su que le Shérif venait vous voir, il a piqué une colère.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Aide-le à se calmer et rentrez à la maison.

J'assistai à tout ça comme un spectateur regardant un mauvais film. Il fallait que ce délire se termine. Leah alla vers le loup gris qui refusa tout contact, je frémis imaginant le pire. Andrea revenait vers moi.

-Je suis navrée que tu l'apprennes de cette manière.

-C'est le fameux secret…

-En partie oui.

Je détaillai de nouveau la scène. Secouai la tête.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

Un autre loup surgit de l'ombre, provoquant de nouveau des grognements et la stupeur d'Andrea.

-Embry ? Murmura-t-elle.

Celui qui avait déserté ? Ils firent cercle autour du nouveau venu. Une voiture se faufila, Bella en descendit. Je fis un bond. Elle se dirigea vers moi, me serra dans ses bras.

-Ça va papa ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Leah nous a prévenus que Paul venait ici. J'ai eu peur.

-Ne reste pas ici, c'est dangereux.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise.

Elle s'écarta, cherchant du regard parmi les loups. Elle s'élança vers eux, je la rattrapai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais voir si Jacob va bien.

-Tu veux me faire croire… ?

-Il est parmi eux, oui.

Elle me détailla avec appréhension, guettant ma réaction.

-Lequel est-ce ?

Elle me désigna le loup brun-roux. Evidemment, c'était le plus grand. Je m'approchai de lui sous les objections de Bella. Face à face, c'était impressionnant. J'avais la trouille mais je passai outre, la peur ne m'avait jamais entravé. En croisant les yeux de la bête, j'eus un moment de stupeur. Je reconnaissais ce regard noir. Je fus saisi par l'expression qu'il affichait, c'était de la culpabilité mêlé à je ne sais quoi…de la défiance peut-être. C'était très humain. Je ne pouvais douter de la véracité des faits. Et cela m'effraya de plus belle.

-Laissez ma fille tranquille ! Laissez-la en dehors de tout ça ! Si vous l'aimez un tant soit peu vous le ferez.

Il sembla plier, courbant l'échine.

-Papa, ne fait pas ça ! S'interposa-t-elle en criant.

Elle me repoussa avec force.

-Ne l'écoute pas, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle lui enserra le cou, mon cœur tomba par terre. Elle plongea son visage dans sa fourrure.

-Il ne sait pas, il ne sait rien, lui dit-elle. Je ne risque rien avec toi. Il ne comprend pas ce que vous faites.

Comment faire ? Elle était aveuglée. Comment la tirer de leurs griffes ?

-Leah, ramène Paul, intervint Andrea, d'un ton dur qui me détourna de Bella. Jared, rentre à la maison.

Le loup Paul fixa sa mère un instant puis se détourna. Leah s'approcha d'elle.

-Je me répète mais je suis désolée, vraiment. Je n'ai pas su…

-Ne t'excuse pas pour Paul. Je sais qu'il peut se monter borné. Et puis ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins je suis fixée.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je pensais qu'il nous accepterait. Je me suis trompée à l'évidence.

Elle tourna brusquement les talons, rentra dans sa maison. La porte claqua. Leah entraina le loup Paul vers l'ombre des bois. Le loup Jared suivit le mouvement. Je reportai mon attention sur Bella. Elle s'était éloignée, elle revenait avec un sac à dos. Elle le tendit au loup Jacob.

-Va t'habiller, on rentre à la maison.

Il saisit le sac dans ses crocs imposants et s'éloigna derrière la maison. Je voulus la raisonner mais elle était ailleurs, fixant le dernier loup présent. Elle se dirigea dans sa direction.

-Merci pour ton aide, Embry.

Elle hésita, leva la main vers lui. Il se pencha acceptant le contact de sa main sur sa joue poilue.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi.

Elle parlait probablement d'un autre évènement, mais lequel ? Elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Il colla sa tête à la sienne. Cette intimité me gêna. Un mouvement attira mon attention, Jacob se tenait debout les poings serrés, les fixant avec colère. Elle s'en rendit compte elle aussi et le rejoignit d'un pas déterminé. Elle passa devant moi sans même un regard. Le loup Embry s'éloigna comme portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-Tu es blessé, dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur son visage.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu es fatigué. Rentrons, décréta-t-elle.

Il se rendit à la voiture sans un mot. Je comprenais à présent à quoi était dû le départ du loup Embry.

Bella…

Cela confirma qu'elle ne devait pas rester parmi eux. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Je les regardai s'éloigner. Puis me retrouvai seul debout au milieu de l'effondrement de ma sérénité.


	32. Les cicatrices du passé

Pas de relecture par Brynamon, elle est en vacances !

Merci à **Supergirl971** pour ses éclaircissements.

Un chapitre un peu plus calme, dédié aux loups.

Merci de votre fidélité.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 32 : Les cicatrices du passé.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Un peu plus tôt

J'appelai le Poste sur les conseils d'Embry et en effet, une femme du nom de Sylvia Janssen avait signalé la disparition de sa fille. Je rassurai Jones, en lui racontant (au plus près de la vérité) que je l'avais retrouvée et que j'allais prévenir sa mère. Ce que je fis dès que je terminai avec lui. Celle-ci, au lieu d'être soulagée, commença à me menacer. J'avais du mal à saisir ses paroles tant elle était hystérique. Mais dans quelle famille j'étais tombée ? Je tentai de lui expliquer le problème sans résultat.

-Passe-la-moi, décréta Embry qui était monté sans que je ne l'entende.

Je lui passai le combiné avec reconnaissance. Miraculeusement, il parvint à lui faire entendre raison. En raccrochant, il soupira.

-Bon, ça va mais nous devons la ramener, je suis désolé.

Nous redescendîmes. Edward, qui avait tout entendu, était soucieux.

-Nous allons la ramener chez elle, l'informa Embry.

-Je viens avec vous, décréta Edward.

-Non, m'opposai-je. Cela pourrait être mal perçu et si ça arrivait aux oreilles du Proviseur ou d'un des parents d'élèves, je ne donne pas cher de ton emploi.

Il voulut protester, je ne cédai pas. Il détailla Sarah et se détourna, contrarié.

-Nous nous occupons d'elle, le rassurai-je. Et surtout laisse La Police régler ton affaire. Ne t'en mêle pas.

Il se renferma.

-Promets-le-moi !

Si j'obtenais sa parole je savais qu'il s'y tiendrait.

-D'accord, céda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Embry, peux-tu emmener Sarah dans ma voit… dans la voiture de Jacob ?

Il obtempéra, jetant un dernier coup d'œil méfiant à Edward. Dès qu'il fut hors de la maison, Edward me questionna :

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'essaie de t'aider, m'étonnai-je.

-Je parle d'Embry.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! M'agaçai-je malgré moi.

-Il faut que tu coupes les liens avec lui parce qu'il en est incapable. Ce qu'il ressent pour toi n'a rien d'un béguin passager, vous allez souffrir tous les trois.

Je refusai ses conseils, attristée.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je veux qu'il retrouve son amitié avec Jacob et que je ne sois plus un sujet de discorde entre eux. Ainsi la meute se reformera complètement.

-Si tu persistes à vouloir les réunir tu vas provoquer l'effet inverse. Il faut que ça se tasse, qu'ils prennent un peu de distance et qu'Embry tourne la page comme moi je l'ai fait.

J'allais protester mais sa dernière phrase me laissa intriguée. Son portable sonna, il répondit dans la seconde. Son expression se modifia, sa voix pris une tonalité très affective qui me troubla.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'ai eu un contretemps. Je te raconterai. J'arrive.

-…

-Non rien de grave. Je pars tout de suite. Attends-moi.

Il raccrocha moins tendu.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Le questionnai-je tout sourire ayant une petite idée de la réponse.

Ses traits redevinrent graves. Il ignora ma question.

-Je te fais confiance Bella, plus que n'importe qui. Je te confie Sarah et agis vite car je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

Il s'évapora me laissant emplie de doutes. Avais-je pris les bonnes décisions ?

Je les rejoignis à la voiture. Sarah était installée à l'arrière. Je démarrai sous l'œil pesant d'Embry. Je restai silencieuse, plongée dans mes pensées, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de mon ami. Je ressentis progressivement comme un malaise de me retrouver seule avec lui.

-Tu as dépassé la maison, me fit-il subitement remarquer.

Je freinai d'un coup sec, secouant un peu Sarah au passage qui ne se manifesta pas pour autant. Je sonnai à l'interphone, la grille s'ouvrit après quelques instants.

La mère de Sarah nous accueillit sur le perron. Elle était aussi rousse que sa fille et tout aussi belle. Une beauté sophistiquée empreinte d'arrogance, elle me déplut instantanément. Elle vint vers la voiture. Je me présentai à elle, elle recommença à m'accabler, Embry sortit avec Sarah dans les bras.

-Elle va bien, dit-il.

Elle le détailla avec intensité. Simplement vêtu d'un bermuda, pieds nus, elle aurait pu le prendre de haut mais ce fut tout le contraire. Ses yeux gris s'animèrent un bref instant.

-C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

Il opina. Elle fixa son enfant avec soulagement.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement. Entrez, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Oo0oO

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, nous quittâmes la maison. Tout s'était bien passé. J'avais un peu modifié la réalité, ne voulant pas trop impliquer Edward. Sylvia Janssen avait encaissé remarquablement les faits et, après avoir écouté attentivement Embry, promit même d'éloigner sa fille quelque temps. Rassurée, je lui avais assuré une surveillance pour cette nuit et lui avais quand même rappelé qu'elle devrait passer au Poste le lendemain avec Sarah.

Devant la voiture, Embry hésita.

-Je vais te laisser, dit-il finalement.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ?

Quelle imbécile, pourquoi je lui proposais ça ? Je ne faisais que lui donner de faux espoirs alors que j'étais seulement animée d'intentions amicales.

-Non, c'est bon merci.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante. Il s'éloigna rapidement dans la nuit. Dire que je ne l'avais même pas remercié pour son aide. En remontant, je remarquai un petit sac de voyage posé sur le sol côté passager. Je l'ouvris, c'était juste quelques affaires à Jacob. Je le rangeai dans le coffre, il y avait aussi sa mallette et d'autres effets. Je réalisai que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui de transiter entre chez lui, chez moi et chez son père.

Je retournai à la maison, montai dans ma chambre pour passer un pyjama. Mon portable sonna.

-Leah ?

-Paul sait que ton père est chez sa mère. Il l'a mal pris, il vient de partir là-bas. Je vais essayer de le rattraper mais…

-J'arrive !

Sur la route, j'avais un nœud dans l'estomac qui se resserrait de plus en plus ne sachant pas ce que Paul avait en tête. Je distinguai peu à peu une silhouette sur le bord de la chaussée, je freinai, reconnaissant Embry.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je rentre.

-Pourquoi tu ne mutes pas ? Tu irais plus vite.

-A ton avis ?

-Tu vas mettre du temps à rentrer, soupirai-je en comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas être en relation avec les autres membres de la meute.

-Où tu allais comme ça ? Me questionna-t-il soudain contrarié.

Je me rappelai alors de Paul et m'angoissai de plus belle.

-Leah vient de m'appeler pour m'avertir que Paul va chez sa mère car il sait que mon père s'y trouve, elle a peur qu'il…

-J'ai compris. Rentre chez toi, j'y vais.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et fila vers les bois. En arrivant cinq minutes plus tard, je visualisai la scène. Aperçus Charlie et courus vers lui. Il allait bien. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il en soit de même pour Jacob et allai à sa rencontre quand Charlie m'en empêcha. En comprenant qu'il essayait d'éloigner Jacob de moi, je le repoussai, trahie. La suite ne fut qu'un enchainement de problèmes.

Oo0oO

Dans la voiture régnait une atmosphère oppressante. Nous roulions en direction de la maison. Je faisais tout pour paraitre insensible à sa colère. Mais en vrai, j'étais comme au bord d'un précipice.

Je ralentis, lui jetai un œil. Il respirait de façon saccadé comme si au lieu de se calmer, il montait en pression. Soucieuse à l'extrême, je posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Ne me touche pas !

Il se braqua, la retira.

-Arrête-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je sursautai, freinai, me mettant sur le bas côté. Je l'observai avec prudence.

-Pourquoi il était dans la voiture ?

-Qui ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Son odeur est présente partout sur toi et dans la voiture.

Mortifiée, je bafouillai des explications. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de mal mais son attitude m'incita à croire le contraire. Je résistai à l'envie de me « renifler » et le dévisageai avec anxiété.

-Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance, continua-t-il. Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si, dès que j'ai le dos tourné, il est là ?

-Je…

-Et je ne te parle même pas de l'autre momie glacée !

-Il avait besoin de mon aide, me défendis-je.

Il grogna, ulcéré, ouvrit la portière, sortit en trombe. Je suivis le mouvement, prête à tomber dans le précipice.

-Où tu vas ?

-Loin. Loin de toi.

Il s'en alla à grands pas. Je le suivis en l'appelant, paniquée et ne retrouvai que des lambeaux de vêtements et de chaussures. La chute fut rude. Complètement choquée, je restai à la même position, attendant qu'il revienne.

-Bella !

Je fis un bond, sortant de ma torpeur. Ce n'était que Charlie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Me réprimanda-t-il fou d'inquiétude.

-Il est parti, murmurai-je.

Je le contournai et retournai à la voiture. Démarrai sans daigner répondre aux appels de mon père. Je conduisis comme une automate. La maison en vue, j'eus un coup au cœur en m'imaginant passer la nuit seule sans lui.

Sa réaction me paraissait démesurée, mais l'accabler ne m'aidait pas. Tout ce bonheur si durement acquis avait volé en éclat.

Je me résolus à entrer, verrouillai bien la porte, fermai les volets. Je tombai sur le mot qu'il m'avait laissé, le parcourus de nouveau. Cela parvint à me réconforter un peu, il m'aimait, tout finirait par s'arranger. Je récupérai ma couette et montai. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Je me mis au lit sans cérémonie. Un lit refait par ses soins mais son odeur n'imprégnait plus les draps. Je me sentis bien seule. Je me relevai et ouvris la fenêtre. Je scrutai l'horizon dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Exténuée, je retournai me coucher et fixai la fenêtre. Oui, je la fixai, la fixai, la fixai…

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

En rentrant, je me servis un verre pour m'aider à encaisser ce que je venais de découvrir puis cherchai une solution pour sortir Bella de cette situation. La trouver debout dans la forêt à guetter le retour de son homme-loup m'avait foutu une trouille d'enfer. Après minuit, je montai me coucher sans avoir trouvé comment la tirer de ce merdier. La nuit fut rude, peuplée de cauchemars avec des loups géants. En me réveillant, j'étais courbaturé et en retard. Je fis au plus vite, déjeunai en un temps record et arrivai au boulot vers neuf heures. J'allais franchir le seuil quand la voiture du Dr Black fit son apparition. Bella en sortit et je vins à sa rencontre. Elle claqua la portière et passa devant moi sans un regard.

-Même pas un bonjour ! La hélai-je, vexé.

Elle s'immobilisa, fit volte-face. Son teint blafard m'alarma.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Pas après ta conduite d'hier soir.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas sauter de joie. J'ai eu du mal a encaissé, c'est normal.

-Je te parle de ta stupide tentative pour me séparer de Jacob, siffla-t-elle.

Ah…

-C'est pour ton bien.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Ne décide pas à ma place, c'est usant de me répéter, on croirait que personne ne m'écoute !

-Il a bien fait de partir, relativisai-je.

-Tu es fier de ça ! S'écria-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Déconcerté, je voulus la prendre dans mes bras. Elle refusa, recula et s'essuya prestement les yeux.

-Sache que tes paroles ne sont pas la raison de son départ. Il m'en veut à cause de …

Elle se tut, hésitante.

-Bella, même moi je sais ce qui se passe ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Embry mais j'ai bien vu que c'était tout sauf amical entre vous. Ton Docteur, il est jaloux c'est tout. Et c'est vrai que ça m'arrange bien qu'il prenne des distances.

-Il refuse de me voir et ça me rend malade. Alors si ça, ça t'arrange aussi, tant mieux. Je retourne travailler.

J'étais mal. La voir souffrir m'insupportait. Je ne pouvais la retenir, la connaissant, elle m'aurait repoussé. Je la suivis, saluai mes hommes et rejoignis mon bureau. La pile de dossiers me fila un coup de boost. J'allumai mon pc, pris le dossier le plus urgent quand on frappa à ma porte. Bella se faufila, le visage fermé, et m'indiqua qu'Andrea était là.

-Est-ce que, elle aussi, tu vas l'évincer de notre vie ? Me questionna-t-elle sèchement.

J'aurais dû la réprimander pour son insolence mais l'idée de voir Andrea était toujours aussi plaisante malgré la situation.

-Fais-la entrer.

Andrea s'engouffra dans mon bureau d'un pas décidé, je m'attendais à voir un visage plein de reproches mais elle me sourit ce qui me décontenança.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi toi non plus, constata-t-elle pour amorcer la conversation.

J'opinai et lui proposai de s'asseoir. Elle déclina l'offre.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Charlie.

Déçu, j'attendis la suite. Je ne savais comment aborder ce qui s'était passé hier.

-Déjà je voulais m'excuser, l'attitude de Paul est …

-Ce n'est rien, la coupai-je, gêné.

-J'ai été un peu dure avec toi hier soir, continua-t-elle. Je ne me suis pas mise à ta place un instant. J'imagine le choc.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répondis-je, rassuré qu'elle comprenne. J'ai paniqué, Bella est au milieu de tout ça. Et j'ai tellement de questions.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions.

-Par contre, moi, je peux répondre à celle que tu te posais hier soir.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi Embry est parti.

Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir finalement et j'en fis de même.

-C'est Bella, il se passe quelque chose entre eux et cela crée des tensions dans le groupe.

Elle resta bouche bée de stupeur.

-C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

-Non, je les ai vus hier soir. Et Jacob aussi, cela a fini par le faire fuir.

Elle se désola.

-Je ne vois pas comment cela pourra s'arranger.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, confirmai-je. Maintenant elle m'en veut.

-Elle finira par se calmer si tu ne persistes pas à vouloir la séparer de Jacob, et je pense qu'il y a eu un malentendu avec Embry. Sache en tout cas que Bella est à l'abri avec nous. Nous veillons sur elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'éloigner de nous.

-A l'abri de quoi ?

-Ça c'est encore une autre histoire.

-Que me caches-tu d'autre, Andrea ?

-Une chose qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores.

-Encore des cachotteries. Cela ne peut pas fonctionner de cette manière, m'attristai-je.

Elle se leva, fit le tour du bureau, posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa légèrement. Troublé, je restai muet.

-Cela aurait pu être si bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle quitta le bureau si vite, me laissant à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Bella arriva deux secondes plus tard et m'interrogea.

-Elle est partie, dis-je simplement.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi de la récupérer.

-Non, c'est mieux comme ça et tu devrais suivre mon exemple.

-Tu te prives d'amour pour quoi ?

-Rien de tout cela n'est normal. Et je ne sais toujours pas depuis quand ni pourquoi ils existent mais je suis sûr d'une chose, il y a du danger autour d'eux. Alors garde tes distances.

Elle s'agaça et quitta mon bureau pour y revenir dix minutes plus tard. J'étais toujours en train de penser à Andrea.

-J'ai eu des infos concernant l'affaire d'Edward et j'aimerais t'en parler.

Elle me relata les faits.

-J'ai demandé à un des gars de nuit de rester vers chez elle, c'était le seule moyen de la rassurer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée mais j'aurais dû finalement. Cela aurait préservé le secret et tu n'aurais pas considéré celui que j'aime comme un monstre.

J'ignorai sa remarque, ne voulant pas polémiquer (et ne sachant pas vraiment comment considérer ces indiens).

-Fais ton rapport et convoque la gamine pour sa déposition. Veille à ce que sa mère soit là.

-Je le lui ai déjà précisé hier soir.

-Ok. Et…Masen il était là ?

-Oui.

-Tu lui as dit qu'il ne doit pas quitter les environs ?

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas suspect.

-Il peut décider de se venger et de toute façon, nous aurons besoin de sa plainte pour valider la déposition de cette demoiselle.

-Il n'a jamais porté plainte, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non. Je suis au courant de cette affaire par hasard et il me l'a confirmé le jour où je l'ai reçu à ta place pour l'affaire Newton.

-Bon, je l'appelle pour qu'il passe.

-Bien et bon travail, tu as bien géré le truc.

-Embry m'a bien aidé, me confia-t-elle. C'est lui que tu devrais remercier.

-Je le remercierai, il a réussi à te séparer de Jacob Black. Je lui dois une fière chandelle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Hier soir

En m'éloignant de Bella, je savais que je faisais le bon choix. Je l'entendis m'appeler, je m'imperméabilisai pour refouler toute émotion. J'avais à peine muté que j'entrai en connexion avec Embry.

Bordel, mais on ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille !

« Je rentre chez mon pote, tu permets ! »

Bouffée de nouveau par la jalousie, je revisionnai la scène devant chez Andrea et ma dispute avec Bella. Ebranlé, il ralentit.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Menteur, tu te réjouies ! » Sifflai-je.

Il s'indigna sincèrement. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre le chaos dans la vie de Bella.

« Bella, il y en a que pour elle désormais Embry, tu ne penses qu'à elle, notre amitié est passée aux oubliettes ! »

« Tu m'as laissé tomber il y a cinq ans, c'est à ce moment là que notre amitié est passée à la trappe !» Riposta-t-il avec colère.

Je courais comme un fou pour le rattraper guidé par notre radar interne.

« Et tu comptes me le faire payer au prix fort c'est ça ? En me volant celle qui me permet de me regarder dans la glace chaque matin et d'oublier que je suis un monstre… »

Elle avait le même effet sur lui, je n'étais donc pas le seul à mal supporter d'être différent, je repoussai cette compassion naissante et me focalisai sur ce qui était essentiel.

« Tu crois réellement que j'essaie de la détourner de toi ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai vu ? »

« Je vais m'éloigner pour de bon cette fois, je lui disais juste au revoir. »

« Tu lui avais déjà fait tes adieux mais tu es toujours là ! »

« C'est dur… de la quitter » avoua-t-il.

Il se tut, revivant ses souvenirs avec elle. Elle lui souriait, lui caressait la joue, l'embrassait…

« Arrête Embry ! » Hurlai-je à l'agonie.

Je n'étais plus très loin. Il rebroussa chemin raccourcissant la distance qui nous séparait. Avait-il mis délibérément le feu aux poudres ? Voulait-il que ça dégénère ?

« J'en ai marre de m'excuser, je ne fais rien de mal !» Gronda-t-il.

Nous étions enfin dans le champ de vision de l'un et de l'autre. Le bruit sourd de nos deux corps se heurtant me fit l'effet d'une explosion. Il s'affala au sol tout comme moi sur plusieurs mètres. Il se redressa comme mut par une force lui octroyant puissance et vitesse. Je ressentis la hargne qui m'irradiait, ma tête s'imprégna de l'esprit du loup, je n'étais plus que bestialité. Grognant comme devant un ennemi au sang-froid, tous crocs dehors, l'esprit fermé au monde extérieur, je le jaugeai, cherchant la faille. Nous nous tournâmes autour, et par une même impulsion nous bondîmes l'un sur l'autre. Il m'attrapa au cou, je lui plantai mes crocs dans son épaule. La douleur me dynamisa, enragé, je mordis partout où je pouvais puis le repoussai par plusieurs feintes pour mieux recommencer.

Malgré la brume dans ma tête, je distinguai sa propre rage. Je parvins à l'acculer contre un arbre qui céda sous ma force. Je ne percevais la douleur physique que diffusément. Je feulai, seul comptait que sorte ma colère, une colère intrinsèque qui se devait de surgir du plus profond de mon être afin d'être annihiler une bonne fois pour toute. Avec cette colère revint la douleur. J'avais mal, tellement mal. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé d'une falaise et que quelque chose me tirait pour que je reste au fond de l'eau. Je forçai le loup à reprendre le dessus, ne voulant plus souffrir. Je ne voulais que le goût du sang dans ma bouche à mesure que je lui faisais subir des blessures conséquentes. Il flancha, se redressa et revint à la charge. Je n'eus aucune pitié, il s'effondra de nouveau. Et se releva, son épaule déboîté lui faisait prendre une drôle de démarche. Pour autant, il ne céda pas malgré la douleur et le handicap. Je tressaillis, ébranlé par sa ténacité. Il bondit, je le laissai faire, me contentant juste de parer le coup. Il manqua de s'effondrer, je le retins. Il hurla, pas de douleur mais de chagrin :

« Nous étions comme des frères et regarde nous maintenant !»

Ses souvenirs de notre jeunesse, de nos déboires, de nos fous rires, des nos plans drague foireux, défilèrent dans sa tête. Puis sa solitude après mon départ pour vivre avec Linda. Je m'ébrouai avec force, refusant d'accepter ses souvenirs mais c'était inéluctable, je pliai doucement, rongé par le remord. Il avait souffert plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

« J'ai aussi souffert de ton absence Embry. »

Il se redressa, haletant, le pelage couvert de sang. Je n'étais pas mieux, je me voyais à travers ses yeux. La colère n'était plus. Seul persistait un profond désarroi.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Rentrons, mais avant laisse-moi te remettre cette épaule en place. »

Oo0oO

En arrivant devant la maison de mon père, je vérifiai l'accessibilité : la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre était entrouverte, je repris forme humaine et m'y faufilai. Il me restait des affaires, je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, je sursautai en découvrant l'état général de mon corps. Malgré la cicatrisation accélérée de mon organisme, les dégâts restaient considérables et seraient plus longs à guérir. Mon visage était balafré et accusait plein de bleus à un stade avancé. J'avais la lèvre enflée. J'avais aussi des éraflures sur le torse, des plaies peu profondes le long des jambes, du sang séché. Un gros hématome colorait mon abdomen. C'était le plus douloureux, une côte fêlé sans aucun doute. Je fis couler la douche. J'allais y monter quand on toqua.

Je nouai une serviette autour de ma taille et ouvrit à mon père. Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, il m'examina de la tête au pied mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-C'est plus impressionnant que ça en à l'air. Ça va papa.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On a empêché Paul d'attaquer Charlie Swan.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Il a su que sa mère avait un rendez-vous avec le Shérif, il l'a mal pris, je ne sais pas le fin mot de l'histoire mais il avait déjà eu une mauvaise journée à son travail avec le problème de Sam et tu le connais, il est du genre impulsif.

-Andrea avec Charlie…

Il parlait du Shérif de façon familière.

-Il est au courant pour nous maintenant, l'informai-je.

Il resta muet, effaré.

-Et ça ne s'est pas fait dans la douceur, continuai-je.

Il dut percevoir mon amertume.

-Il s'est opposé à ce que tu vois Bella ?

J'opinai.

-Je le comprends, j'aurais fait pareil. Ne te laisse pas abattre, Bella ne nous laissera pas tomber. Va te coucher. Il est tard.

-Je prends ma douche et j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

Une fois rafraichi, je constatai que j'avais déjà bien cicatrisé, une fois le sang éliminé. J'étais quand même courbaturé et respirer était douloureux. Je plongeai dans mon lit sans me poser de questions et m'endormis dans la foulée, ignorant le vide de mon cœur.

0o0o0

Une sonnerie…

J'émergeai, dans un brouillard persistant.

-Jacob, réveille-toi. Leah au téléphone, ça a l'air urgent, m'informa mon père.

Je me redressai, complètement réveillé. J'étais moins courbaturé et j'avais moins mal. Physiquement du moins.

-J'arrive. Il est quelle heure ?

-Huit heures et quart.

Je soupirai. Mon père sortait déjà de ma chambre. Je rejoignis le salon et pris le combiné.

-Oui ? Grognai-je.

-T'as l'air en forme aussi, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ça va.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable.

Tout était resté chez Bella…

-J'ai appelé Bella du coup, continua-t-elle. Elle m'a dit que tu devais être ici. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Embry quoi d'autre.

Une voiture arrivait, je me crispai, n'écoutant plus Leah. Bella sortit de ma voiture, elle avait ramené mes affaires. Elle frappa avec détermination. Mon père se dirigea déjà vers la porte.

-Dis-lui que je suis déjà parti.

Il me dévisagea avec réprobation. Je l'ignorai et me décalai dans le renfoncement de la pièce.

-C'est Bella ? Devina Leah.

-Tu veux bien m'emmener au cabinet, Leah ?

-Je pose le petit à l'école et j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha au moment où mon père ouvrit. Entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur si particulière me fit vaciller. Il lui transmit le message. Elle ne fit pas de scandale, lui donna juste mes affaires. Elle s'éloigna sans se retourner, la tête haute. Elle savait que j'étais là mais avait respecté mon choix. J'eus envie d'aller la chercher, je me fis violence, c'était mieux comme ça.

-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ! Exigea mon père.

Je pris mes affaires, retournai dans ma chambre. Il me suivit. Je répertoriai ce que Bella m'avait ramené sous son œil plein de reproche.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu agis comme un enfant ?

Vexé, je lui fis face.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je me suis battu avec Embry, je ne veux pas qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle a de l'emprise sur moi, à quel point tout ce qu'elle dit ou fait m'affecte.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Embry ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ?

-Il a des sentiment pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Sauf qu'il ne tient pas sa promesse et que Bella…je ne sais pas pourquoi elle semble autant rechercher sa présence.

-Il est des nôtres, elle s'inquiète c'est tout. Ne vois pas le mal là ou il n'y en a pas.

-Tu ne les as pas vus.

-Tu as mal interprété.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

-Et tu crois que c'est en l'ignorant que tu vas régler le problème ?

-J'en ai besoin.

-Ok mais fais attention, nous avons besoin d'elle, TU as besoin d'elle. Ne la raye pas de ta vie, elle est une bénédiction.

-Je l'ai cru, elle a su m'apaiser, me redonner confiance. J'avais tellement de colère, elle a réussi à tout aplanir. J'ai relâché ma garde et vois ce que ça m'a apporté. Je ne veux pas revivre dans le doute, dans l'incertitude.

-Et le fait que ce soit Embry…

-C'est le plus dur. Je me sens trahi. Mais je le comprends, et je crois que c'est ce qui est pire car je ne veux pas pardonner !

-Tu es perdu parce que ton esprit te dit une chose et que ton cœur te dit le contraire. Tu as toujours été très proche de lui, ça te manque cette complicité que vous aviez.

Silence.

- Tu crois que tout es fini ? Me demanda-t-il.

-On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Bella sera toujours entre nous.

-Dans ce cas, il faut continuer sans lui puisqu'il l'a décidé. Tu dois reprendre sa suite.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Quand cela a-t-il été décidé ?

-Hier, juste après son départ.

-Vous auriez dû prévenir et réunir le Conseil ! Ce type de décision ne se prend pas à la légère. Il ne peut y avoir deux Alphas dans la meute. Si Embry revient, cela créera une dispersion qui, mal gérée, mènera à votre perte lors d'un combat contre nos ennemis.

Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira.

-Aussi têtu que ta mère.

J'esquissai un sourire et repris là où j'en étais, vérifiant mes appels, mes messages. J'en reçus un de Bella qui fit biper mon portable. Je me contentai de le déposer sur ma table de chevet pour le mettre à charger et remarquai que le cadeau de Linda s'y trouvait toujours. Je le pris dans ma main, me demandant bien pourquoi j'avais accepté de le prendre.

-Je vais appeler Tiffany et lui expliquer le problème, m'annonça mon père. Elle était si inquiète. Je vais aussi appeler Charlie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'aime bien, on a mangé un morceau ensemble ici dimanche dernier quand il m'a raccompagné. Nous avons même parlé de vous deux.

-Il t'a dit a quel point j'étais indigne de sa fille ?

-Non, pas du tout. Nous avons abordé le sujet d'un petit-enfant en commun.

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-Il n'a pas apprécié c'est vrai…mais moi ça ne me déplairait pas.

Un enfant avec Bella, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée…jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en parle.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais papa. Je ne veux plus m'attacher de cette manière à qui que se soit.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu passerais à coté d'un bonheur inestimable.

-J'ai eu ce bonheur et il m'a été arraché. Je dois lutter pour conserver un peu de place dans la vie de ma fille. Ce n'est pas normal !

-Bella n'est pas Linda.

-Je sais mais elle me fait souffrir tout autant sinon plus alors que je ne la connais que depuis un mois.

-L'amour n'est pas une question de temps.

-Peut-être que c'est moi qui ait un problème, peut être que je suis fait pour vivre seul. Toute cette jalousie, cette violence, cette agressivité… Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenu.

-Arrête de t'apitoyer ! Rien ne t'empêche de t'améliorer et personne ne devrait vivre seul.

Je me radoucis, conscient de sa propre peine.

-Nous en parlions justement avec Charlie, rajouta-t-il. Et il a rencontré Andrea dans la foulée. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle arrivera à le joindre à notre cause.

-Il va l'éloigner de lui, oui, le contredis-je.

-Tu sais quoi, au lieu de se perdre en conjectures inutiles, je vais l'appeler pour savoir s'il vient toujours ce soir voir le match. S'il n'est pas chaud, je trouverai un moyen de le faire venir quand même et de le raisonner.

-C'est de temps dont il a besoin.

-Non, il faut le prendre à chaud. Et je m'en occupe.

-Si tu aimes perdre ton temps, libre à toi. Je rentre à Port Angeles ce soir après l'entrainement que j'ai prévu. Demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Linda et nos avocats pour la garde partagée.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Elle a accepté ?

J'opinai.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Nous nous sommes expliqués. Et comme nous sommes tombés d'accord, son avocat a contacté le mien. Il a aussi rédigé la dissolution que l'on a signé tous les deux.

-Tu es libre enfin mon fils.

-Oui je suis libre et je compte le rester.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Hier soir

Seth et Noah avait passé une journée de folie, ils étaient rentrés vers dix-huit heures, éreintés mais heureux comme pas possible. Ils me racontèrent leur journée.

-Ton fils est un vrai petit diable. Il a une telle énergie.

-Il tient ça de son père.

Seth me lança un regard moqueur.

-Ah non, ce caractère il le tient de toi, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir.

Nous nous chamaillions sur le sujet quand Paul arriva. Il était de mauvais poil et plomba l'ambiance. Je le pris à partie loin des oreilles de Seth et Noah qui était parti faire son bain sous la surveillance de son oncle.

-Sam t'a fait la misère, constatai-je.

-Non, même pas, il est resté loin de moi.

Abasourdie, je le fixai sans comprendre.

-En partant, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et le patron. Il a besoin de faire plus d'heures, il veut agrandir sa maison.

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

-Il veut rajouter une chambre, une chambre d'enfant, Leah !

Le temps que ça fisse le tour dans mon cerveau, j'étouffai une exclamation.

-Oui, tu percutes cette fois !

-Il est complètement malade.

-C'est toi qui lui a mis ça en tête Leah, il n'a pas rêvé tes paroles.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit…

En y réfléchissant…

-Je vais allez le voir.

-Je ne crois pas non !

-Comment veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

-J'en sais rien, j'en sais rien…

Il tournait comme un homme enfermé dans une cellule de prison. Je l'enlaçai, l'obligeant à me regarder.

-Je vais trouver une solution.

Il cessa de s'agiter.

-C'est toujours toi qui règle tout Leah.

Il me rendit mon étreinte.

-Cette fois, laisse-moi faire. Je connais les enjeux, je garderai mon calme.

J'acceptai de lâcher du lest, de me reposer sur lui. J'acceptais aussi mon échec. Il était évident que mon intervention auprès de Sam n'avait fait qu'embrouiller la situation.

-Retournons à l'intérieur, me proposa-t-il.

Nous pûmes manger en toute tranquillité. Vers dix heures et demie Seth m'interpela.

-Leah je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Noah, qui avait fait Game over depuis longtemps, dormait déjà dans son lit. Je le suivis, curieuse dans la chambre de mon fils.

-C'est qui ce Sam ?

Je fis un bond.

-Je vous ai entendu Paul et toi.

-Je…

-Je suis ton frère Leah ! Arrête de me tenir à l'écart !

-Dis-lui Leah ! Entendis-je.

Je retournai au salon, Seth sur mes pas. Installé dans notre canapé, Paul zappait sur la chaine sport. Il pencha sa tête pour nous voir.

-Dis-lui tout, il finira par tout découvrir de toute façon.

Je protestai, son portable sonna, je m'agaçai.

-C'est juste un message, me rassura-t-il.

A peine le message lu, il se leva d'un bond.

-Je reviens. Dit-il.

-Paul ! Mais tu vas où ?

Il quitta la maison sans un mot. Je pris le portable et parcourus son dernier message reçu.

« T'avais raison, le Shérif traine chez ta mère.»

Le message n'était pas signé, je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro. Mon premier reflexe fut de le suivre mais je me ravisai. Je devais prévenir Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leah ? S'affola Seth.

-Un problème avec sa mère, je m'en occupe. Tu peux veiller sur Noah ?

Il acquiesça. Je décrochai le fixe et contactai Bella.

Oo0oO

Il n'était pas loin de onze et demie quand nous franchîmes le seuil de notre maison. Je l'avais suffisamment engueulé sur le chemin pour que je n'aie pas à la faire de nouveau. Il était responsable d'un énorme chaos. Il en avait conscience enfin. Il partit se coucher sans un mot. Seth lui avait fini par s'endormir.

Ce matin 

Quand je me réveillai, Paul était déjà parti. Encore une journée à stresser de le savoir à proximité de Sam. Je sortis du lit en ruminant, Seth et Noah était déjà levé. Noah était même habillé. Je souris à Seth.

-Merci petit frère.

Je les embrassai avec beaucoup d'affection, déjà moins tendue. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait me parler mais la présence de Noah l'en empêchait. Ça m'arrangeait bien. Je retournai au salon prendre le combiné du fixe pour appeler Jake et retournai en cuisine pour me servir une tasse de café. Dans tout ça, il était celui qui avait le plus à perdre avec les bêtises de Paul. Charlie Swan lui avait mené la vie dure en tentant de le séparer de Bella. Et Bella… la voir si proche d'Embry avait été perturbant.

Je tombai sur son répondeur, après trois essais, je contactai directement Bella.

-Il n'a pas dormi ici, me dit-elle simplement.

Je comprenais ce que ça impliquait. En appelant chez Billy, je fus surpris que Jake daigne prendre la communication. Il avait l'air à côté de ses pompes. Je perçus le malaise quand Bella arriva. Qu'il refuse de la voir en disait long. J'acceptai d'être son chauffeur.

Je partis me préparer. Seth m'informa qu'il sortait quelques heures mais qu'à son retour je devrais lâcher le morceau. Une demi-heure plus tard je posai Noah et arrivai devant chez Billy. Je klaxonnai une fois, il sortit au bout de quelques minutes.

En entrant dans ma Mini, il affichait un air que je ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt : un air solitaire. Je détaillai son profil marqué.

-Tu es bien amoché.

-C'est mieux qu'hier déjà.

-Désolé pour Paul. Il peut se monter brutal.

-Ce n'est pas Paul.

Il soupira.

-On peut y aller ?

-Jake, tu peux me parler, insistai-je.

Il hésita puis rétorqua :

-Il y a des choses qui doivent restées privé, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit avant hier ?

-Ne sois pas mesquin.

-Je ne veux plus en parler, tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Ok. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Comment va Paul ?

-Mal.

-Pourquoi il est parti en vrille comme ça ?

-Il est un peu protecteur avec sa mère.

-Et à son boulot comment il gère Sam ?

-Il a découvert que Sam prévoyait d'agrandir sa maison pour y faire une chambre d'enfant.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Je pense qu'il espère que je quitte Paul et il sait que je ne partirai pas sans mon fils.

-Il est complètement frappé ce gars. Cette histoire te dépasse Leah. Dis-lui la vérité, il encaissera. Si tu tardes, il risque de nous causer beaucoup de tord. Connaissant Paul, ça ne peut que dégénérer.

Il était si alarmé que cela me fila les jetons.

-Paul préfère que je garde mes distances, il va régler le problème.

-Paul ? Tu prends des risques Leah.

Il s'agaça.

-Tout va de travers. Nous avons besoin d'être opérationnels avant l'attaque des vampires. On s'est relâché, il faut se remettre aux entrainements, élaborer un plan d'attaque et de défense. Il faut que l'on soit soudé. Et c'est loin d'être le cas.

-Bon, bon, tu sais quoi ? Organise l'entrainement, je m'occupe de réunir les autres. Une chose après l'autre.

Il parut moins tendu.

-Ce soir, c'est possible ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ce soir…

Je soupirai. Avec Seth dans les parages…

-Seth m'a posé des questions hier soir au sujet de Sam et Paul m'a conseillé de tout lui révéler. C'est mon frère après tout…

-Je te laisse seule juge Leah. Seth est quelqu'un de confiance et il fait partie de notre famille même s'il n'est pas encore un loup.

-Tu crois qu'il va muter ? M'affolai-je.

-Pourquoi passerait-il au travers ?

-Il a sa vie, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de tout quitter pour revenir ici. Je lui souhaite une vie tranquille, sans danger.

-Tu ne peux pas le préserver, il est adulte et décide lui-même de sa vie. Et s'il nous rejoints, il aura toujours le choix.

Nous étions arrivés, je me garai et patientai.

- Je rentrerai chez moi après l'entrainement, m'informa-t-il. Je vais reporter mes visites de demain matin et fermer le cabinet jusque lundi. Je passerai ma journée de demain à Port Angeles. On a rendez-vous Linda et moi pour la garde partagée. Je reviendrai samedi avec Nina pour le Weekend. Donc demain soir tu prendras la relève, tu veux bien ?

J'opinai avec une pointe de fierté.

-La garde partagée ?

-On a signé les papiers.

-Hey ! Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Bella doit être soulagée.

-Elle n'est pas au courant, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de lui en parler.

-Dis-le lui Jake.

-A quoi bon.

Il quitta le véhicule.

-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir ? Le hélai-je.

-Non.

-Je suppose que je ne préviens pas Embry.

-Si, appelle-le.

Il me fit un dernier signe, me laissant bouche bée. En arrivant chez moi, je me décidai à tout raconter à Seth dès qu'il rentrerait. En attendant, je devais prévenir les autres pour l'entrainement de ce soir. Embry, s'il était surpris n'en laissa rien paraitre. Je gardai Paul pour la fin. Il me répondit, ce qui était rare.

-Tu vérifies si je me tiens à carreau ?

-Non, je voulais te dire qu'on avait planifié un entrainement ce soir. Je sais que tu seras fatigué mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre et ce sera un bon exutoire.

-Tant mieux et pour Sam fais au mieux.

-T'as du bol, il est sur un autre chantier, je ne vais pas le voir pendant un moment.

Un gros poids en moins sur la poitrine.

-Jacob, ça va ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

-Pas terrible, j'te raconterai.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais. Mais ça aurait pété de toute façon, cette histoire entre Bella et Embry part en live.

- Ça tombe mal.

-Je vais écouter ton conseil et tout dire à Seth, changeai-je de sujet. Ça me pèse de lui mentir.

-Je m'en doutais. Fais comme tu le sens, je dois te laisser mon chou. A ce soir.

Oo0Oo

Je ne vis pas Seth de la journée. Paul eut le temps de rentrer, nous partîmes donc déposer Noah chez ma mère et nous rendîmes au point de rencontre pour l'entrainement non loin du lieu de réunion habituel. Quil et Embry était déjà là. Seul manquait Jared et Jake. Il y avait un léger malaise mais personne ne dit mot. Je me demandai ce qu'il y avait au programme quand la voiture de Jake arriva, il en sortit, Bella sur ses pas. Je ne fus pas la seule à être décontenancée. Sur mes gardes, je surveillai le trio. Bella resta en retrait, elle était bien pâle.

-Bella, elle pense avoir vu la sangsue blonde, nous annonça Jake.

-Pense ? Intervint Quil. Et où penses-tu l'avoir vu ?

-En faisant une tournée avec un collègue, j'avais l'impression qu'on était suivis. Mais je ne l'ai vu qu'a travers mon rétro. J'ai freiné et je suis descendue pour aller voir, il n'y avait personne. Plus de voiture, plus rien.

Elle semblait ébranlée.

-Tu n'avais pas à aller vérifier, lui reprocha Embry, il fallait nous prévenir tout de suite. Tu aurais pu…

-Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, je lui ai déjà passé un savon, le coupa Jake.

-T'es fatiguée Bella, tu as mal vu, relativisa Paul.

Elle le foudroya du regard, saisi, il se tut sachant très bien pourquoi elle était furieuse contre lui.

-Non, affirma Jake, elle n'a pas mal vu. Je suis passé chez Bella, la blonde est venue dans sa maison, a fouillé dans ses affaires.

-C'est un message qu'elle nous laisse, dis-je, angoissée.

-Ou elle est juste folle, répliqua Quil.

-Elle est venu faire du repérage, nous surprit une voix familière.

-Seth ! M'exclamai-je en faisant volte-face comme les autres.

-Ils sont nombreux, continua-t-il.

Il sortit son portable et me le fila. Il y avait un article sur des morts en série à Vancouver. Je tressaillis et leur lu l'article.

-C'est là leur point de départ, ils vont arriver, conclut-il d'un air grave.

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'enquit Jake, sceptique.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Demanda Quil tout aussi perplexe.

-Pourquoi Vancouver ? S'étonna Embry.

Les questions pleuvaient mais pour moi seule comptait celle-ci :

-Tu es au courant ?

Il eut un sourire triste avant de muter devant nos yeux effarés.

* * *

><p>Relecture de Brynamon le 1509/12


	33. Concessions difficiles

Pas de relecture Brynamon, elle est en grève !  
>Merci à <strong>Supergirl971<strong> pour cette review hautement réjouissante ! Tu me mets une pression folle !  
>Merci de votre fidélité.<br>Bienvenue aux nouveaux !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 33 : Concessions difficiles.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Un peu plus tôt

Je contactai en vain Edward pour qu'il vienne porter plainte, je lui laissai donc un message sur son répondeur. Espérant qu'il ait tenu sa promesse de ne pas traquer son agresseur, je tentai de me détendre. Je surveillai mon portable dans l'attente d'une réponse de Jacob à mon précédent message. Je n'avais pas insisté en passant chez Billy. Je savais qu'il était là, tout près, mais je n'aimais pas m'imposer alors j'avais rebroussé chemin, l'âme en peine. Je lui avais demandé par sms, s'il souhaitait que l'on se voie ce midi. Je ne voulais pas le harceler, j'avais juste l'espoir qu'il ait envie de faire un pas vers moi afin de régler ce malentendu.

La nuit avait été longue. J'étais tétanisée à l'idée qu'il me raye de sa vie malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais. Peu importait l'avis de Charlie, jamais je ne renoncerai. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie simple et banale, une vie sans grand intérêt (mon travail mis à part). Je ne pouvais plus me contenter que de ça. Je me sentais à ma place entourée des loups et des vampires. J'avais la grande famille que je désirais, des amis de confiance, et le plus important, j'avais trouvé celui pour qui j'étais prête à tout. Je n'avais pas rêvé ses sentiments pour moi : son affection, sa tendresse, sa passion… S'il réagissait aussi violemment c'était bien parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait peur. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de son passé cependant il était clair que tout était lié. Je devais faire en sorte de le rassurer.

Sylvia Janssen franchit le seuil du Poste en compagnie de sa fille, ce qui me tira de mon introspection. Je les accueillis avec professionnalisme sous les regards de certains collègues et avertis mon père de leur arrivée.

-Prends leurs dépositions, marmonna-t-il, un peu débordé.

Ce fut quelque peu éprouvant pour Sarah comme pour sa mère qui réalisa enfin à quel point sa fille avait souffert, elle accepta, de façon limitée, que sa fille participe à la capture de son agresseur. Sarah lui passa un appel sous ma vigilance et s'en tira très bien. Il lui promit de venir ce weekend. Satisfaite, je leur assurai une surveillance jusqu'au jour de leur départ. Mme Janssen me remercia et elles quittèrent le Poste. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, se dirigea vers moi pour me poser une question.

-Sauriez-vous où je pourrais contacter votre ami qui était là hier soir ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui avant notre départ demain soir.

Surprise, je ne savais quoi lui dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle envisagerait une seconde d'envoyer sa fille dans cette structure. Devais-je lui donner son numéro ? Cette idée me déplut.

-Si vous avez une minute, je vais l'appeler.

Elle acquiesça et me demanda de la rejoindre à sa voiture dès que j'aurais l'information. Je sortis également pour appeler Embry. Il me répondit à la deuxième tentative.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas m'appeler.

-C'est au sujet de Sarah, l'informai-je.

Il s'alarma, je le rassurai.

-Madame Janssen aimerait te voir rapidement, il n'y a rien de grave.  
>-Oh…Elle n'a qu'à passer dans l'après-midi. Je te donne l'adresse.<p>

Je sortis mon bloc-note et griffonnai l'adresse.

-Merci.  
>-Je t'en prie. Je te laisse alors, m'annonça-t-il comme à regret.<br>-Embry, attend…

-Oui ?

-Je sais que je ne dois pas me mêler de ce qui se passe entre toi et Jacob, je l'ai compris trop tard, je n'ai fais qu'accentuer le problème.  
>-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.<p>

-Il a besoin de toi, trouve un moyen de lui parler.  
>-C'est déjà fait.<p>

Je me figeai.

-Quand ?  
>-Hier soir. Nous avons eu quelques mots mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.<br>-Du temps il en a puisqu'il refuse de me voir.

Silence.

-Je lui parlerai.  
>-Non, surtout pas. Je vais régler ça avec lui. Je te laisse bosser. A plus.<p>

Je raccrochai pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer. « Ils avaient eu quelques mots », jusqu'où cela avait dégénéré ? Je me dirigeai vers la Toyota de Madame Janssen et l'informai de l'accord d'Embry. Satisfaite, elle démarra. J'avertissais Charlie que je partais déjeuner quand Edward franchit le seuil à son tour.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton message.

Je n'eus pas le cœur à lui dire de repasser plus tard. Il paraissait détendu, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. J'imaginais ce que cela devait lui couter de ne pas partir se faire justice lui-même. Je pris sa plainte et l'enregistrai. Il m'observait avec insistance.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu as suivi mon conseil ?

-Non.

-Bella…

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Il ne faut pas que tu quittes la ville, le temps de clôturer l'enquête.

-Et ça prendra combien de temps ? Se contraria-t-il.

-Ce sera rapide, Sarah a déjà contacté son ex petit-ami, il vient demain soir. On sera là pour l'accueillir.

Je me tus devant son changement d'expression. Je n'aurais pas dû lui donner cette info.

-Edward…

-Ne loupe pas ton coup Bella, sinon je m'en charge.

Il se leva, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Il s'en alla sans un regard. Il était déjà treize heures quinze. Je soupirai, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Jacob. Je rentrai à la maison, cherchai de quoi manger dans le frigo. Je vis le mot sur mon pense-bête, eus un énième coup au cœur en reconnaissant son écriture. Je ne l'avais pas vu hier soir.

« J'irai faire les courses toute seule, tant pis. »

Dans l'après-midi, je partis en tournée avec Malone qui, cette fois, ne se permit aucun commentaire. En rentrant au Poste, j'eus l'impression qu'on nous suivait. Je scrutai le rétro, sursautai, déviant un peu de la route.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'énerva Malone.

Je freinai brusquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles. En sortant, je fixai la route, perplexe. Il n'y avait personne. Je remontai sous le regard lourd de Malone. Il devait me prendre pour une folle.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai cru…non laisse, c'est pas grave.

-Je vais reprendre le volant si tu permets.

Je le lui laissai volontiers. Peu convaincue de mon état mental. J'étais perturbée, ne sachant quoi faire. De retour au Poste, je me plongeai ardemment dans mes dossiers. Une heure plus tard, je quittai le travail et pris la direction du cabinet. J'étais trop mal pour appréhender que Jacob m'envoie sur les roses. Je me garai et sortis hors du véhicule pour prendre l'air, nauséeuse. J'avais une grosse boule dans le ventre. Il franchit le seuil du cabinet après ce qui me parut être des heures, me trouvant appuyée contre la voiture. Sa simple présence me rassura, je repris contenance sans pour autant affronter son regard.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais…

-Je t'attendais, me coupa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Décontenancée, je ne sus que répondre. Je lui fis face, le détaillai franchement, tressaillis, accablée devant le spectacle de son visage amoché. J'osai le toucher, redoutant son rejet. Il tressaillit à son tour tandis que mes doigts traçaient doucement chaque marque.

-Vous vous êtes battus, constatai-je simplement.

Il ne releva pas, me fixant intensément avec un « je ne sais quoi » qui accentua mon émoi. J'ôtai mes doigts.

-Tu m'attendais, repris-je.

-J'ai des choses à te dire. Mais avant dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état ? Tu avais l'air malade quand je suis arrivé.

Comment le lui dire ?

-C'est ton père ? Me demanda-t-il, tendu. Il te mène la vie dure pour ne plus nous voir ?

-Il n'a pas son mot à dire.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'embrouilles avec lui.

Il était véritablement triste de ce constat.

-On a connu pire, ne te tracasse pas. Il a juste besoin de temps.

-Alors pourquoi tu es si mal ?

Mieux valait ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-J'ai cru voir Rosalie.

Il se crispa.

-Où ça ?

Je lui racontai tout, il me réprimanda comme un enfant pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant. Je m'irritai déraisonnablement.

-Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle m'agresse et qu'elle m'achève, tu aurais été débarrassé de moi !

Il sembla prêt à exploser. Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal, se rivèrent aux miens. Je ne cillai pas, prête moi aussi à foncer dans tas. Il secoua la tête, expira.

-Viens, on va passer prendre des affaires chez toi et tu vas rester chez mon père. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

-Non, je suis bien chez moi !

Il m'ignora, prit le volant, attendit que je monte. En vain. Il ressortit.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est grave alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes ?

-Parce que tu me rends folle !

Silence.

-C'est réciproque, m'avoua-t-il après un instant, étrangement radouci. Allez viens monte.

J'obtempérai de meilleure grâce. Dans la voiture, il resta silencieux.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Tentai-je.  
>-On verra ça plus tard, éluda-t-il, soucieux.<p>

Le savoir si près de moi avait réduit à néant le poids lourd sur mon cœur. Je respirai mieux, ce qui n'était pas son cas. La main posé sur le côté gauche de son torse, il appuyait dessus.

-Tu as mal ?

-Ça va, grogna-t-il.

A nouveau ce mur entre nous. Cela me mina. J'avais besoin de réconfort et il m'avait retiré le droit de lui montrer mon affection et de profiter de la sienne. Ce n'était pas juste. Je m'animai.

-Tu ne m'as laissé aucune possibilité de m'expliquer, alors comment peux-tu m'en vouloir à ce point ?

-Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer.

-Si Embry était dans la voiture hier soir c'est parce qu'il essayait de m'aider. Quand Edward a débarqué avec son élève à la maison, j'étais mal. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber, c'est mon ami et il venait enfin de découvrir la vérité sur son agression.  
>-Pourquoi il l'a emmenée chez toi ? Pourquoi était-il avec elle ? Il a été très inconscient, elle est instable.<br>-Tu l'as connais bien apparemment, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer.

-Tu le sais déjà « apparemment », m'imita-t-il, ne détourne pas la conversation.

-Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvée, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?  
>-J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Reviens-en à hier soir.<p>

Je soupirai.

-Elle était angoissée, elle avait déambulé dans les rues pour le retrouver et tout lui raconter sans que sa mère ne le sache. Madame Janssen a déclaré sa disparition, elle était dans tous ses états, bref ce n'était pas simple. Embry l'a calmée et a réussi à dénoué le nœud. Il a été de bon conseil et c'est en raccompagnant Sarah qu'il est monté dans ta voiture. En arrivant devant chez elle, Madame Janssen m'a encore pris la tête. Là encore, il m'a évité le clash. Il lui a même proposé de prendre Sarah sous son aile dans son centre. Il s'est révélé à moi sous un nouveau jour, je le vois différemment.

Il resta muet.

-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de l'affection pour lui, j'en ai aussi pour Leah, pour Quil, pour Paul et aussi pour ton père. Ce qui les touche me touche. J'ai envie de les aider quand ça ne va pas.

Il soupira.

-Je suis comme ça, conclus-je. Tu ne pourras pas me changer.  
>-Je ne veux pas que tu changes.<br>-Alors tu veux quoi ?  
>-Ce que je veux, je ne peux pas l'obtenir.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que c'est excessif. Je le sais.<p>

Nous étions arrivés. Il se gara.

-Laisse-moi en juger, insistai-je.

-Je te veux pour moi seul, pas de partage, je veux être le centre de ta vie.

Effarée, je le fixai. Il parut regretter ses paroles.

-Puis-je exiger la même chose de ta part ? Tentai-je.

-Oui tu peux mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Non, je ne le ferai pas car ce n'est pas réalisable et encore moins raisonnable. Tu as un enfant, des amis, une famille. Ils ont tous le droit de profiter de ton affection.

-Je sais tout ça.

-Donc tu baisses les bras ! Tu mets une croix sur nous parce que tu es incapable de te modérer ! C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu !

Silence tendu. La colère montait et c'était mieux que la tristesse.

-Je t'ai laissé tranquille puisque c'est ce que tu voulais, continuai-je, je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de recul tu verrais qu'il serait bon qu'on s'explique un peu. Résultat je me suis bercée d'illusion parce que tu as déjà décidé pour nous. Je n'ai pas voix au chapitre ! Quoique je dise quoique je fasse tu vas m'évincer de ta vie ! Et cette perspective m'est intolérable ! Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi ! Pas après ce qu'on a traversé ! Pas après ce que je t'ai confié au sujet de ma rupture avec Edward !

Il se détourna. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je ne vais pas te supplier !

Je descendis de la voiture brusquement, voulant rester dans cet état de colère pour ne pas sombrer dans le gouffre de son éventuel abandon, j'ouvris ma porte et avant que je ne rentre, il était déjà derrière moi et me repoussa en arrière.

-Reste là.

Il s'engouffra dans la maison, grogna, monta à l'étage jusque dans ma chambre. Je le suivis.

-Elle était là, murmura-t-il, horrifié.

Je me hérissai. Il continua son exploration jusque dans mon armoire.

-Elle a fouillé dans tes affaires.  
>-Mais pourquoi ? Bafouillai-je.<br>-J'en sais rien. Prends un sac et partons.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Je te dépose chez mon père.  
>-Tu ne restes pas ?<br>-J'ai prévu un entrainement. Je vais les mettre au courant et nous verrons comment agir.  
>-Je viens avec toi.<br>-Non ! Répliqua-t-il catégorique. Je t'attends en bas, fais vite !

Je râlai tout en faisant mon sac. Je ne voulais pas quitter ma maison. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas attaquée ? A quoi jouait-elle ? J'étouffai une exclamation : Elizabeth !  
>Je pris mon portable et appelai Edward. Je lui expliquai la situation, il encaissa bien, en apparence du moins.<p>

-Je fais demi-tour. Je ne suis pas loin. Ne reste pas chez toi !  
>-Je pars justement à la réserve, l'informai-je.<br>-Très bien, je vais prévenir Carlisle et Jasper. Nous devons nous tenir prêt. Dis au loup que je le contacterai.

Il raccrocha. Je finis de préparer mon sac et descendis.

-Tu as bien fait de l'appeler, dit-il. On va s'organiser pour assurer votre protection.  
>-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux être les premiers à frapper ?<br>-Nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent. Et je ne peux pas décider ça tout seul.

Il prit mon sac, zieutant encore la maison.

-Ferme tout et rejoints-moi.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Je surveillai Bella en train de tout fermer chez elle. J'étais paniqué, oui c'était le mot. Paniqué à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. Elle pouvait se montrer bornée, ne faire que ce qu'elle croyait devoir faire sans se soucier de sa sécurité et cette idée me tétanisait. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant me parut dérisoire. Ma peur de souffrir me parut soudainement ridicule. S'il lui arrivait malheur…

Elle arrivait, je repris cet air détaché. Elle entra et s'installa, toujours irritée malgré sa peur évidente. Je préférai la voir dans cette attitude. J'aimais quand elle faisait front, quand elle se dépassait ou quand elle me tenait tête. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aimais chez elle en fait. Je la contemplai avec discrétion, examinant chaque trait de son visage, me remémorant sa douceur, le timbre particulier de sa voix chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à moi, la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat quand elle-même me contemplait. L'accélération de son cœur quand je la prenais dans mes bras. Je frissonnai. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient mes pensées. Je me refusai tout sentimentalisme, l'heure était grave.

Je ne mis que cinq minutes à arriver chez mon père. En me garant, je laissai le moteur tourner.

-Je t'accompagne, on peut y aller directement, décréta-t-elle.

-C'est dans une heure, confessai-je, sachant très bien qu'elle ne cèderait pas.

Elle marmonna.

-Entrons, me dit-elle finalement. J'aimerais saluer ton père.

Je la suivis à contrecœur. Mon père nous accueillit sur le perron. Il tenta de cacher sa surprise de la voir, me lançant des coups d'œil répétés.

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir, je le sais. Et je ne vous en veux pas pour ce matin.

Il fut un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait le don de déstabiliser en ne passant pas par quatre chemins pour dire les choses.

-Vous m'invitez à entrer cette fois ?

-Bien sûr, opina-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Bella va rester ce soir, par précaution. Rosalie est passée dans le coin. On doit s'attendre à une attaque.

Il encaissa. Ils allèrent au salon, entamèrent une discussion concernant Charlie Swan. Il avait accepté de venir voir le match et mon père s'en faisait une joie. Elle l'incita à la prudence, je fus d'accord intérieurement mais il était bon que Charlie soit ici et non seul chez lui.

Je jetai un œil en cuisine, j'avais faim. Je préparai un plat rapide, passai dans ma chambre me changer. Ce fut difficile comme pour m'habiller ce matin. Comment j'allais tenir l'entrainement en étant en si mauvais état ? En plus j'étais fatigué, je ne me nourrissais pas comme il le fallait et j'avais perdu du poids.

La journée avait été longue, j'avais pris des antalgiques car sans ça je n'aurais pas pu assurer cette journée de travail. Si Alice n'avait fait aucune remarque, ce ne fut pas le cas de mes patients. J'avais éludé au maximum.

Après avoir enfilé mon jean, je m'assis sur mon lit, incapable de mettre mon polo. Je respirai trop vite et c'était douloureux. Je savais bien que mes capacités de régénérescence ne pouvaient consolider une côte en quelques heures sachant qu'il fallait au moins trois semaines dans un cas normal. Cependant, je supposai que j'aurais moins souffert, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je me demandai comment se portait Embry quand Bella poussa la porte. Je me redressai, grimaçai et passai mon polo avec des gestes prudents.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire un radio ? M'interrogea-t-elle, palissant, en fixant mon abdomen.

-Si. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Je vais devoir me fier à mon seul jugement.

-Ce n'est pas prudent d'aller t'entrainer ou de patrouiller. Tu risques d'aggraver ton cas.

Je savais déjà tout ça.

-Si tu crois que je vais rester là et attendre sans rien faire qu'ils arrivent pour semer la mort.

-Les autres sont là.

-Les autres comptes sur moi !

-Ils comprendront, insista-t-elle.

-Le sujet est clos.

Je la contournai, quittai la pièce. Elle me suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Je dressai la table, elle me regardait faire avec irritation.

-Tu prends des risques inutiles, s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

-Viens manger, l'ignorai-je.

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ta fille.

-Tu perds ton temps.

Elle avait fait mouche en vrai mais jamais je ne le lui aurais montré. Avais-je le choix ?

-Elle a raison Jacob, intervint mon père. Tu devrais déléguer mais je ne te demanderai pas de le faire, tu as des responsabilités.

Bella s'offusqua, je lui fis un signe de tête en remerciement, soulagé par son soutien. Je passai à table, il se joignit à moi et invita Bella. Elle quitta la pièce. Je soupirai.

-Elle s'inquiète tout comme moi, Jake.

-Je sais.

-Je pensais que tu voulais prendre tes distances ?  
>-C'est compliqué.<p>

-C'est toi qui te complique la vie. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir à la moindre difficulté.

Je contractai ma mâchoire, très contrarié. Il me fixa sans discontinuer. Je me sentis obligé de me justifier :

-Ce que je ressens est…

-Douloureux je sais, me coupa-t-il. L'amour fait souffrir, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Mais c'est un cas particulier, tu amplifies tout à cause de ton ex-femme ! Et tu acceptes mal que ton meilleur ami soit à l'origine de ton insécurité affective.

-Tu parles comme un psy.

-Je te parle comme un père qui a des yeux !

Je ronchonnai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait raison.

-Va la voir. Explique-lui tes raisons. Elle ne mérite pas ce que tu lui infliges.

J'obtempérai, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Je la trouvai assise sur la rampe. Elle ne leva même pas la tête.

-Je ne minimise pas les risques, Bella. Je n'ai seulement pas d'autres alternatives. Vous êtes ma priorité, Nina, mon père et toi. Sans compter mon devoir de protection. Ton avis est important, il l'a toujours été. C'est juste que cette fois, je ne peux pas en tenir compte, je dois faire ce qui est nécessaire pour nous assurer la victoire. Il y a trop de vies en jeu, je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même.

Elle fixait toujours l'horizon, soupira.

-On doit les arrêter je suis d'accord. Mais si le prix à payer est ta vie, je préfère encore que tu les laisses me tuer et même décimer toute la ville.

Effaré, je la fixai sans comprendre. Elle se redressa et me fis face, flamboyante.

-Je sais que c'est monstrueux.

Elle sembla elle-même en prendre conscience.

-Bella…

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

-Voilà l'intensité de mes sentiments. Voilà comment je t'aime : à l'infini. Si tu doutes encore de mon amour, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi.

Elle se détourna pour rentrer. Je lui attrapai la main.

-Tu réalises que ce que tu dis est effrayant ?

-Je ne conçois pas que tu ne sois plus là. Tu es mon soleil, celui qui m'a sorti des ténèbres. Tu es le soleil de beaucoup de personnes qui ont besoin de toi. Tu te dois de rester en vie, même si je ne suis plus là.

J'eus peur de cette vision démesurée qu'elle avait de moi. Peur qu'elle n'ait quelque folle idée en tête et qu'il lui arrive malheur. Peur d'avoir sous-estimé son amour tellement j'étais enfoncé dans mes angoisses.

Mon estomac se tordit.

-Allez viens manger, décréta-t-elle, plus sereine.

Serein, je ne l'étais nullement mais je la suivis quand même.

O0o0O

En arrivant sur le point de rendez-vous, l'ambiance était pesante et chacun se montra surpris de me trouver ici avec Bella. Je jetai un œil à Embry, il resta neutre, seuls ses battements de cœur le trahirent. Son aspect général n'était pas mieux que le mien. Bella resta en retrait, j'appréciai. J'expliquai sa présence au groupe et Leah s'alarma. Nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée de Seth qui, une fois sa théorie lancée, muta devant nous, provoquant un mouvement de panique. Ce que je craignais pour lui s'était en fait déjà produit. Leah s'agaça contre son frère pour ne pas lui avoir dit, Paul tenta de la raisonner. Seth encaissa puis s'éloigna et revint quelques secondes plus tard à nouveau habillé.

-J'avais prévu le coup. Je suis rôdé.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

Je n'écoutai pas la réponse car Quil et Embry s'entretenaient tous les deux, inquiets par la tournure des évènements. Je m'approchai d'eux, Bella sur mes pas. Quil était pour une attaque surprise.

-C'est ce que Bella m'a conseillé, intervins-je.

Nous parlions tactique quand les autres nous rejoignîmes. Jared arriva dans la foulée. Nous étions au complet.

-Nous sommes content de t'accueillir parmi nous Seth, se réjouit Jared pour détendre l'atmosphère. On ne sera pas de trop.  
>-Il faut vérifier que la mère de la sangsue…commença Embry.<br>-D'Edward ! Le coupa Bella.  
>-D'Edward, reprit-il avec presqu'une envie de vomir qui me fit sourire, soit en sécurité.<br>-J'ai déjà prévenu Edward, leur annonça Bella.  
>-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Railla Quil.<p>

Elle ne releva pas, enchainant sur autre chose :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous associer au clan Cullen ? Nous serions plus nombreux et ils ont envie tout autant que nous de terrasser Rosalie et son ex.

Murmures.

-Dans tous les cas, se lança Embry, il faudrait nous rendre sur place pour effectuer un repérage nous aussi.  
>-Je suis d'accord, abondai-je. Et il faudrait aussi…<p>

Embry m'interrompit brusquement, les yeux plissés:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
>-Rien, hésitai-je, troublé par son regard inquisiteur.<br>-Je perçois l'angoisse de Bella, et tu as du mal à respirer.  
>-C'est vrai, confirma Leah, je l'avais remarqué aussi.<p>

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, du coup je me tournai vers elle, elle ne parvint pas à camoufler son expression. Elle me défia du regard, je soupirai, conscient de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle eut un regain d'espoir. Je cédai.

-Et bien, hier soir Embry et moi avons eu quelques mots et…

-Ça on l'avait remarqué, ça nous explique pas son attitude, s'impatienta Quil.  
>-Si tu me laissais terminer !<p>

Sauf que je n'eus pas le temps d'enchainer que le téléphone de Bella sonna.

-C'est Edward, nous informa-t-elle avant de décrocher.

Je marmonnai.

-Allô ?

-Bella, entendis-je, je suis près de la réserve, j'ai eu des infos supplémentaires et j'ai besoin de parler aux membres de la meute. C'est très grave, est-ce que tu peux leur demander de me rejoindre à la frontière ?

Mon ouïe me permettait d'entendre beaucoup de choses désormais ce qui n'était pas toujours une bonne chose d'ailleurs. Je balayai les autres du regard attendant leur approbation. Ils eurent un léger signe de tête.

-Dis-lui que nous arrivons.

Il raccrocha.

-Tu rentres chez mon père Bella. Vous avez entendu, m'exclamai-je en m'adressant aux autres. Nous sommes attendus.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous.

Je me déshabillai sous l'œil réprobateur de Bella.

-Tu joues avec ta santé !

-Je dois y aller !

Je respirai un bon coup, reculai loin d'elle, refoulant mon appréhension et mutai dans une douleur qui me coupa le souffle. C'était horrible, ma côte avait mal supporté ma transformation. Je retins un gémissement et me redressai aussitôt bien droit, sous l'œil attentif et affolé de Bella. J'eus envie de la rassurer mais les autres arrivèrent en trombe stressé par ce qui m'arrivait.

« Bella avait raison de s'inquiéter! » Me reprocha Embry.

« Pourquoi tu… ? » Commença Leah.

« Allons-y ! » Ordonnai-je, coupant court à tout ce remue-ménage.

Je fixai Bella une dernière fois, elle capitula et se dirigea vers la voiture. Nous nous élançâmes à la rencontre du sang-froid.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<br>**

Un peu plus tôt

J'étais déjà sur le chemin pour rejoindre Victoria quand Bella m'appela affolée. Ce qu'elle m'annonça me fit l'effet d'un raz-de marée. Rosalie, ici…

En revenant, je contactai Carlisle, lui demandant la possibilité de ramener ma mère chez lui en attendant de régler le problème. Il voulut venir je l'en dissuadai. Je contactai ensuite Jasper qui, contre toute attente, accepta de l'emmener à Seattle. Moi, je resterai à Forks pour convenir d'une stratégie avec les loups, je devais éliminer la menace Rosalie une bonne fois pour toute.

En moins d'une demi-heure, j'étais de retour devant chez ma mère. Il n'y avait pas de lumière parce qu'elle était encore chez Anita. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps depuis que Carlisle était parti. J'aurais voulu compatir mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je préférai vérifier la sécurité de l'appartement avant de me rendre chez son amie. Ce fut colérique que je pénétrai chez elle, car Rosalie était passée ici et s'était fait plaisir. Elle avait tout saccagé !

La vitrine était en miette, nos photos de famille n'étaient plus que des lambeaux. Je la maudis de toute mes forces en me penchant pour ramasser les bouts de la photo que j'aimais le plus : ma remise de diplôme après mes études secondaires, mon père me tenait par l'épaule, fier comme jamais. Le soir même il m'avait filé les clefs de sa voiture estimant que je la méritais. Quelle belle nuit ce fut, il m'avait fait confiance, j'étais libre. Je m'y étais donné à cœur joie dans tous les sens du terme. Le lendemain matin, ma mère m'avait passé un savon, elle s'était inquiétée toute la nuit. Tous ces souvenirs que je chérissais, gisaient là, massacrés, j'avais une intense impression de violation. Elle allait payer pour s'en être prise à ma mère et au souvenir de mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais devant chez Anita. Elle vivait seule dans cette petite maison au centre de Forks. Je vis ma mère assise sur un banc avec son amie en train de siroter un thé glacé quand elle m'aperçut. Son amie me dévisagea alors avec intérêt, s'interrogeant sur ma nature et à part une légère appréhension, elle ne ressentait rien de négatif à mon égard.

Je préférai rester à distance, ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter devant elle. Ma mère me fit signe, récupéra ses béquilles et me rejoignit doucement. La présence de cette femme lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle ruminait moins.

-Ça va mon chéri ?

-Nous avons un gros problème.

Elle se décomposa.

-Elle avait donc raison.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Anita…elle a vu des âmes froides semer le malheur et s'en prendre à nous.

Je me fis violence pour rester neutre.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Rosalie qui est passée dans le coin.

Elle pâlit de plus belle.

-Je pense qu'elle est d'abord venue à la maison…

-Dans ma maison ! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

-Elle a tout détruit.

Son bouleversement ne me laissa pas insensible. Elle pensait surtout aux souvenirs de familles et à mon père. Je repris contenance.

-Ne te trouvant pas, continuai-je, elle a suivi Bella, et est entrée chez elle, ton odeur y est encore présente.

-Elle me cherche !

-Ne t'affole pas je t'emmène en sureté.

-Où ça ?

-Auprès de Carlisle.

Son visage s'illumina, diminuant considérablement son anxiété. Elle s'installa dans ma voiture non sans avoir dit au revoir à son amie. Celle-ci m'interpela. Prudent je la rejoignis. Elle ne faisait pas son âge, ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient à l'air libre. Son visage était banale cependant elle dégageait une douceur qui l'embellissait considérablement.

Elle aussi me détaillait sans honte, estomaquée puis fascinée de me voir de si près. Elle battit des cils, reprit le fil de ses pensées laissant apparaitre un pli au milieu de son front.

-Ils sont nombreux, très nombreux. Ils viennent de loin, attendent le retour de la femme blonde. Ils seront bientôt là, lorsque la lune sera pleine, ils mettront le chaos et il y aura du sang…

« …et des morts » N'osa-t-elle rajouter. Je tressaillis.

-Je vais faire en sorte d'éviter le pire.

Je m'éloignai, me demandant comment j'allais faire si elle avait raison. Je n'osai imaginer que Rosalie ait pu faire du mal sciemment pour créer des nouveau-nés. Mais il fallait me rendre à l'évidence. Elle et son petit copain étaient des sociopathes assoiffés de sang et de vengeance en plus d'être égocentriques.

Combien étaient-ils ?

Nous fûmes à la villa en quelques minutes. Jasper nous attendait sur le perron. Je lui relatai les faits et les deniers éléments en ma possession. Il me confirma qu'il était nécessaire de nous rendre auprès des loups pour une union qui s'avérait incontournable.

-Ils n'accepteront jamais ! Intervint ma mère.

-Il ne s'agit pas de nous mais de vies humaines en danger, ils accepteront, répliqua Jasper.

-Ça me répugne, continua-t-elle.

-A moi aussi mais qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Ton égo ou ta vie ?

Elle se tut.

-Moi aussi ça me révulse, nous confia Jasper, mais ils sont forts et nous ne connaissons pas le nombre de nos ennemis ni où ils se trouvent. Nous savons juste que, si votre amie a raison, ils vont attaquer samedi soir. Ça ne nous laisse que deux jours. Deux jours pour faire venir Carlisle et Victoria et…

-Pourquoi les faire venir ? M'opposai-je.

-Connais-tu d'autres vampires prêts à nous aider ?

-Non.

-Carlisle lui en connait. Nous ne seront pas de trop.

-Et ma mère dans tout ça ? Où va-t-elle pouvoir se réfugier ?

- Avec Bella à la réserve ? Tenta-t-il.

-Non ! S'écria celle-ci. Je croyais que j'allais rejoindre Carlisle ! Pourquoi le mêler à tout ça ?

-Nous avons besoin de lui et de toute façon il voudra en être. Je le connais, affirma Jasper.

-Il a raison, crus-je bon de confirmer.

-Donc, reprit Jasper, ça nous laisse deux jours pour les faire venir, pour convaincre les loups, pour s'entrainer et guetter les ennemis.

-S'entrainer ?

-Les nouveau-nés sont monstrueusement forts, tu te souviens de toi au départ, je ne pouvais te maitriser, et regarde Victoria…

-Je me refuse à la mêler à tout ça.

-Elle est notre point fort nous avons besoin d'elle.

- Non !

-Laisse-la en décider. Elle est puissante et intelligente. Ne te fies pas à son apparence fragile.

Je ruminai. Ma mère s'agitait à côté de nous.

-Si vous croyez que je vais aller chez l'un de ces loups, vous vous leurrez. Je préfère encore rester chez moi et attendre que Rosalie me tombe dessus, siffla-t-elle.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises. Ils te protègeront aussi bien que moi.

-Allons voir les Quileutes, décréta Jasper. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

O0o0o

Malgré les protestations de ma mère, nous arrivâmes à la frontière de la réserve en moins de deux. Je franchis la limite, attendant l'arrivée des loups. Ne les voyant pas se précipiter, je m'autorisai à avancer avec prudence cherchant à les localiser. Ils étaient peut-être déjà en train de patrouiller à la recherche de Rosalie. Je composai le numéro de Bella. Je lui expliquai le problème, elle m'assura de leur arrivée. Après une minute, ils étaient sur les lieux. Je constatai qu'il y en avait un de plus et que Embry était là aussi. Bella avait peut-être suivi mes conseils finalement car il ne semblait y avoir aucune animosité dans le groupe.

-Nous avons de nouveaux éléments.

« Parle ! » M'intimèrent-ils en chœur.

-Rosalie est venue faire du repérage, elle n'a pas été discrète cependant. Elle a pris des affaires à ma mère. Elle est leur cible.

Bella arriva en voiture juste après. Au grand mécontentement du nouveau chef, je me retins de sourire, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Elle se plaça à côté de lui sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. C'était très étrange, elle semblait se fondre parmi eux.

-Comment va ta mère ? S'enquit-elle.

-Choquée. Rosalie a détruit son appartement. Elle s'est acharnée.

-Où est Beth ?

-Dans la voiture. Je ne peux la laisser nulle part.

-Elle peut rester avec moi, ici à la réserve.

Grognement général.

-Ils ne sont pas chauds comme tu peux le remarquer, dis-je sans surprise.

Elle fit face à Jacob.

-On doit la protéger. Elle sera mieux ici auprès de nous, peu importe ce qu'elle ressent envers nous.

-Il le sait Bella, me permis-je d'intervenir. C'est juste…

Jasper arriva, recentrant la conversation :

-Il semblerait que l'attaque soit prévue samedi soir.

« Ah oui ? Et comment vous savez cela ? »

Je leur révélai l'existence d'Anita et de ses dons prodigieux. Sceptiques, ils se concertaient quand Jasper s'impatienta :

-Dans le doute mieux vaudrait prendre les devants, les prendre par surprise cependant nous ne savons pas où les trouver.

« Nous si. » M'informa Jacob.

-Ils ont une théorie Jaz.

-Laquelle ?

-Suite à une recrudescence de crimes atroces non résolus à Vancouver, ils soupçonnent Emmett de créer des vampires.

-Pour former une armée ? S'étonna Jasper. Il n'est pas si bête après tout.

« C'est très cruel !» S'indigna la louve.

-Oui, en aucun cas nous ne cautionnons cette attitude inhumaine, tempérai-je. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne gâche d'autres vies.

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda Jasper.

-Marcher sur eux. Allez à Vancouver, traduis-je.

-Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, se réjouit-il.

-Si ma mère reste avec vous, nous pourrons rallier Carlisle et… Victoria.

Cela m'écorcha la bouche, cette idée m'insupportait. Ils avaient tous noté mon hésitation, même Bella qui m'interrogea des yeux. Je l'ignorai.

« Cette Victoria est ingérable. » Dit Embry.

-Il refuse Victoria, informai-je Jasper presque soulagé.

-Victoria a un don non négligeable, elle sera notre atout.

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'il employait. Cela me rappela le jour où il avait accepté que ma mère lui serve de cobaye dans son plan pour attirer Rosalie quand on la croyait coupable du meurtre de Michael Newton. Je ne savais pas si cette insensibilité lui venait de son statut d'orphelin ou de son passé de braqueur mais c'était effrayant.

-Victoria n'est pas un pion. Je consens à ce que tu lui demande de se rallier à nous juste parce que je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait de la tenir à l'écart mais je te préviens, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

Nous nous toisâmes un moment. Imperméable aux questionnements des loups.

-Il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit périsse dans cette guerre, répliqua-t-il, il nous faut juste une bonne stratégie et nous accorder.

-Vous croyez vraiment que tout le monde reviendra indemne ? Questionna Bella.

Elle s'adressait à Jasper mais c'est moi qu'elle scrutait.

-Je t'en fais la promesse, jurai-je avec sincérité.

« Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pouvez pas tenir ! » Gronda Jacob.

Bella me faisait suffisamment confiance pour se détendre suite à cette promesse. Je sentis un grand poids sur mes épaules. Les loups se parlaient entre eux , c'était usant :

« Quelle stratégie ? » Demanda le nouveau.

« J'ai une idée » Déclara Embry.

« Nous t'écoutons » L'encouragea Jacob.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Jasper.

-Attends un peu, et je te mets dans la confidence.

Après un quart d'heure de mise au point, Jasper nous révéla les points faibles des nouveau-nés qu'il avait pu rencontrer.

-Carlisle en saura plus, faisons une halte à Seattle peut-être ? Proposa-t-il.

« Pas de déviation. Nous sommes aveugles, il faut donc agir vite ! » Dit Jacob.

« Agir vite oui mais se précipiter non ! » Dit Embry.

« Que conseilles-tu ? » Demanda Leah.

« Une halte serait nécessaire afin de bien connaitre nos alliés au sang-froid pour ne pas faire d'erreur lors du combat et pour utiliser au mieux leurs aptitudes.» Expliqua-t-il.

J'appréciai la sagesse d'Embry. Il ne m'était aucunement antipathique et je ne ressentais aucune agressivité de sa part me concernant. J'avais l'impression que Bella y était pour beaucoup. Je comprenais mieux son affection pour lui. Je comprenais moins par contre son obsession pour Jacob Black.

-Il est temps, déclara Jasper.

-Bella, emmène ma mère, s'il te plait.

-Et ta voiture ?

-Laisse-la ici pour l'instant.

Je retournai à ma Volvo, ouvris la portière arrière et aidai ma mère à sortir. Je l'embrassai rapidement, au lieu de me menacer des pires représailles, elle m'étreignit avec force sans un mot. Tout mon amour pour elle me détourna de son odeur si tentante. Je me détachai d'elle assez vite, sentant ma détermination faiblir.

-Je dois y aller. Bella va bien s'occuper de toi.

Je percevais l'anxiété des loups qui eux aussi pensaient à ceux qu'ils aimaient très inquiets de ne pas revenir.

« Leah, tu resteras pour veiller sur elles et sur mon père », décréta Jacob.

Leah tenta de protester, son mari, soulagé, lui fit entendre raison. J'assistai avec ma mère à une scène émouvante : Bella étreignit chacun des loups, leur demandant de revenir sain et sauf. Quil lui fila un coup de langue, elle s'offusqua pour la forme. Cela cassa même la lourdeur du moment. Embry refusa son étreinte, elle n'insista pas. Cela lui avait coûté mais il avait bien fait. Jacob Black la fixa déambuler avec tristesse, conscient que peut-être il ne la reverrait plus, cette idée le tuait autant que celui de ne plus voir son enfant. Il se détourna, voulant éviter les adieux et partis devant enjoignant les autres de le suivre. Bella se rendit compte de son départ et étouffa un sanglot. Leah se posta vers elle, courageuse, la secoua un peu, l'obligeant à regarder dans notre direction. Elle se fabriqua un masque et s'approcha lentement, Leah sur ses talons.

Jasper s'élança à la suite des loups.

-Ne tarde pas ! Me lança-t-il.

-J'arrive. Je dois juste dire une chose à Bella.

Elle attendit, perplexe.

-Je te confis mon bien le plus précieux, prend bien soin d'elle.

-Je le ferai, fais en de même pour moi. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LINDA SUAREZ BLACK<strong>

Le lendemain

Assise dans le bureau de mon avocat, j'attendais l'arrivée de Jacob. Coiffée d'un chignon sévère, légèrement maquillée dans les tons chauds, j'avais revêtu une robe moyennement courte, au décolleté sobre et carré, blanc jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine qui était cintrée et noire pour le reste. Mes jambes halées ne nécessitaient pas de collants. Je portais juste des escarpins italiens noirs qui accentuaient le galbe parfait de mes jambes. L'avocat de Jacob passa le seuil dix minutes plus tard sans lui. Je fixai ma montre de nouveau : quinze heures quatorze. Où était-il ? Il m'avait assuré de sa présence. Si cela m'avait agacée au départ, j'avais réalisé qu'en fait il était bien qu'il soit aussi présent pour que l'on puisse se mettre d'accord et régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. J'avais très bien compris que mon besoin de sécurité m'avait poussé à faire des choses qui auraient pu, sur le long terme, faire souffrir mon bébé. Elle avait besoin de son père…

Où était-il ? Je me résignai à l'appeler, tant pis. Je tombai directement sur son répondeur. Je lui laissai un message, mécontente.

-Commençons ! Décrétai-je.

Dans une heure au plus tard je devais partir pour récupérer ma fille à l'école et finir de préparer ses affaires pour son weekend avec son père et son grand-père. Elle m'en avait parlé toute la semaine sans compter cette Bella.

Ce fut un déballage de termes techniques et de blabla sans intérêt pendant presque vingt minutes. Plutôt que de ruminer sur l'absence de mon ex-mari, je repensai à ma conversation avec Dan.

_**Hier soir.**_

_Je venais de coucher Nina, non sans qu'elle s'extasie une énième fois à l'idée de rester avec son père tout le weekend, quand mon portable sonna. C'était Daniel, il me demanda s'il pouvait passer._

_-Je t'attends._

_Je repassai par la salle de bain pour vérifier que j'étais présentable. Il n'y avait rien à dire, j'étais vraiment belle. J'affichai à peine mes vingt-huit ans. Cependant, mon opération avait laissé des traces physiques qui me tracassaient. Et des traces morales aussi, j'étais souvent triste. Cette sensation de vide persistait malgré une lutte acharnée contre elle. Daniel était venu hier soir et nous avions parlé de ce « problème ». Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'enfuit en courant mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré tout, il le vivait très mal. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Mon corps était svelte, bien dessiné sans une once de graisse. Et pourtant maintenant je ne pourrai plus jamais arborer un bikini. Et j'appréhendai de devoir me déshabiller devant lui. Je ressentais encore les effets de la présence de mon bébé, je tentai de l'ignorer mais il revenait dans mes rêves. Encore un être aimé que j'avais perdu. J'avais aperçu le profond abîme dans lequel avait plongé Rachel en perdant son fils. Elle avait eu le temps de le voir, de sentir son odeur, de contempler son sourire, de gouter à son amour. Elle avait eu le temps de l'adorer. Je comprenais sa chute mais jamais au grand jamais je n'attenterai à mes jours. Dus-ce cela me coûter…_

_J'avais vu mon père se laisser mourir à la mort de ma mère. Je lui en avais voulu tellement de m'avoir abandonnée. J'étais sa fille ! Ne comptais-je donc pour si peu ? Alors il était hors de question que j'inflige cela à Nina. Quelle puisse douter de mon amour m'était intolérable. Il était déjà difficile pour elle de comprendre pourquoi ses deux parents ne vivaient plus ensemble. Je craignais qu'elle se sentie mal aimée._

_Il sonna, je partis lui ouvrir et l'étreignis longuement. Je l'aimais tellement, j'étais à deux doigt de le perdre. Notre relation était compliquée, elle avait mal commencé et continuait à subir des vagues destructrices. Il m'enlaça à son tour. Je me revivifiai instantanément. Il avait cet effet sur moi. Il s'éloigna et me regardai avec intensité de ses yeux gris pailleté de bleu. Des yeux inquisiteurs qui ne laissaient personne indifférent. _

_Daniel Wade, avait quarante ans. De taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux châtain foncé, coupé très courts, coiffé en arrière avec une légère raie sur le coté, son visage était presque imberbe. Son nez était droit et fin, sa mâchoire carré, ses lèvres fines. Il avait un charme indéniable. Toujours tirés à quatre épingles, il me faisait plus penser à un avocat. Psychiatre réputé, il s'était associé à des confrères très tôt et avait assis leur notoriété rapidement. En me recrutant, il avait fait une belle affaire, aimait-il à répéter. Je l'avais admiré, idolâtré. Il avait tenté de me séduire avec subtilité mais je n'étais pas dans cette optique. Encore éprise de Jacob, je n'avais pas cédé mais en avait été très flattée. Il avait été mon patron pendant deux ans. En lui annonçant mon départ, il l'avait mal digéré. Il attendait mon retour dans son cabinet depuis longtemps. Il m'avait relancé à plusieurs reprises pendant mon congé maternité. J'avais cédé en acceptant de le rencontrer il y a un an. Et c'est de là que tout avait commencé… _

_-Viens entre, lui dis-je finalement._

_Il alla s'installer directement dans le canapé. Je lui servis son verre favori et le rejoignis dans le canapé. _

_-Je ne peux pas t'accompagner je suis encore sous traitement._

_Il avala son verre sans un mot, soucieux._

_-Je vais bien, le rassurai-je, je n'ai presque plus mal. J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec mon gynécologue pour un bilan._

_-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?_

_-Non, répondis-je décontenancée._

_-Je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi…c'était dur pour moi._

_-Ça l'a été pour moi aussi._

_-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de reporté mon départ pour Los Angeles. _

_-Tu…_

_Je me tus ne sachant quoi lui dire._

_-C'est très attentionné de ta part, dis-je finalement._

_Il resta silencieux. _

_-J'ai reçu une invitation pour un mariage, m'annonça-t-il subitement. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Cela pourrait te changer les idées._

_-C'est quand ? Demandai-je, ravie de constater qu'il était prêt à ce que l'on s'affiche à la face du monde. _

_-Le quinze octobre._

_Je partis chercher mon agenda._

_-Nina sera avec son père, cela tombe bien. C'est le mariage de qui ?_

_-Ma nièce Alice._

_-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une nièce ?_

_-J'en ai deux. Les filles de ma demi-sœur._

-Que décidez-vous pour la garde partagée, s'enquit mon avocat.

-Et bien étant donné que Jacob n'est pas là pour donner son avis, je vais décider à sa place, m'agaçai-je. Il aura sa garde pendant les vacances scolaires et toujours un weekend sur deux.

Je me levai, affichant un masque glacial qui reflétait ma déception.

-Si nous en avons fini je rentre chez moi.

Me Stern protesta mais je l'ignorai.

-Rapportez à votre client ma proposition, je lui avais laissé la possibilité de mettre ça en place avec moi. Mais où est-il je vous le demande !

Il se tut. Je quittai la pièce sans cérémonie. Dans le hall, je tentai de nouveau de l'appeler. Ulcérée, je rangeai mon portable dans mon sac à main et sortit par le tourniquet, attirant comme d'habitude les regards sur moi. Je m'en fichai bien pour le coup. J'étais très en colère. Il m'avait fait la morale, m'avait même fait culpabiliser, moi ! Et au final où était-il ? Qu'avait-il de plus important à faire ? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que sa fille ?

Je démarrai ma Bmw et arrivai devant chez lui en quinze minutes. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Je contactai son cabinet : répondeur. La colère fit place à l'anxiété. Je partis récupérer Nina qui toujours aussi exubérante, me fit me hâter pour préparer ses affaires et prendre son goûté. A dix-huit heures n'ayant pas de nouvelles, je pris ma fille, ses affaires et lui expliquai que c'était moi qui allait l'emmener à Forks. J'étais fatiguée mais il était hors de question de décevoir Nina.

-Il est où papa ?

-Il a eu un contretemps mais il sera là.

Du moins je l'espérais. Allais-je me rappeler du chemin pour aller chez William ? L'adresse je ne m'en souvenais pas. En furetant sur mon portable, je trouvai un numéro de téléphone associé à une adresse. Je l'inscrivis dans mon Gps. Le trajet me parut interminable. Je me rembrunis à mesure que j'approchai de la grisaille de Forks. Décidément, j'avais bien fait de quitter cet endroit déprimant.

En traversant la réserve, je refoulai plein de mauvais souvenirs, dont celui de ma rencontre avec William Black. Etrangement je reconnus la maison que je n'avais vu pourtant qu'une fois. La voiture de Jacob y était garée. De méchante humeur, je demandai à Nina de m'attendre une minute et allai frapper à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas. Son teint pâle lui donnait un air malade sans parler de ses habits négligés. Ses yeux pleins d'espoir perdirent leur éclat. Elle me détailla une seconde et se figea, à croire qu'elle me connaissait.

-Qui êtes-vous ? La questionnai-je sans aménité.

William Black arriva, il avait changé, avait pris un coup de vieux. Il se figea lui aussi.

-Bonsoir William. Où est Jacob ?

-Il est absent.

-C'est bien dommage car j'ai emmené Nina qui s'attristait de ne pas le voir arriver.

-Nina est là ? S'éclaira-t-il.

-Oui mais je ne la laisserai pas venir tant que je ne saurai pas où est son père !

* * *

><p>Relecture par Bry le 1509/12


	34. Il n'y a pas de hasard

Relecture Brynamon…Ah non toujours pas, elle me snobe !

_Réponse de bry : Mais non, tout de suite les grand mots !^^_

Bon je te pardonne tu m'as bien aidée sur un détail important.

Merci à **Supergirl971** : tu me fais trop plaiz ! Voilà la suite. Enjoy !

Merci à **Mary238** : en espérant que cette suite te réjouisse tout autant.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 34 : Il n'y pas de hasard.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER<strong>

Il fut difficile de voir Paul s'éloigner avec les autres. Il m'avait convaincu d'obéir aux ordres de Jake car il avait raison sur un point : Noah avait besoin de l'un de ses parents. Cela supposait qu'il envisageait que la mission se passe mal, pouvais-je croire qu'ils reviendraient tous indemnes ? C'était utopique mais je voulais y croire. Mon déchirement s'accentua quand Bella perdit pied en se rendant compte du départ de son homme. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il s'était esquivé par peur de ne pas arriver à la quitter. Je comprenais mais Bella ne méritait pas ça. Je la secouai quelque peu pour qu'elle se reprenne et nous allâmes rejoindre son ami vampire et sa mère. Celui-ci s'en alla, elle demanda à cette femme désagréable de nous suivre. Elle claudiqua jusqu'à la voiture de Jake et y monta sans un mot.

-J'ai récupéré toutes vos affaires, me signala Bella.

Elle ouvrit la porte arrière, farfouilla dans le lot et me donna les miennes qu'elle posa sur mon dos.

-Change-toi. Nous t'attendons.

Elle continua de ranger les autres affaires, s'arrêtant sur celles de Jake. Elle resta ainsi, fixant son polo. Je préférai m'éloigner. Elle me héla.

-Attends !

Elle bondit hors de la voiture et se posta face à moi se penchant si près que j'eus l'impression de voir son âme à travers ses yeux. Troublée, je l'étais par le message qu'elle cherchait à me faire passer et par la réaction d'Embry et de Jake.

-Faîtes attention.

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Je cherchai un coin tranquille, toujours en connexion avec la meute, je suivais leur parcours. Ils s'étaient tous reconcentrés sur ce qui les attendait, se préparant mentalement. Je devinais aisément les pensées de mon mari, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

« Fais gaffe à Seth, Paul. » Dis-je simplement.

« Je sais prendre soin de moi ! » S'agaça celui-ci.

Je soupirai.

« Préviens ma mère et mon grand-père. » Me demanda Embry.

Il évita de me demander autre chose.

« Ok. Et pour ton boulot ? »

« J'avais pressenti le truc, je me suis déjà arrangé. »

« Bien, et toi Jared ? »

« Laisse un message sur le répondeur de mon père, il est au travail pour l'instant, pas la peine de l'affoler. »

« D'accord, et toi Quil ? »

« Pas de message, pas la peine d'inquiéter mes parents, je compte bien revenir…et me réconcilier avec Claire.»

Je vis nettement son visage, elle était vraiment mignonne.

« On se demande ce qu'elle te trouve. » Se moqua Paul, histoire d'alléger l'ambiance.

« On se concentre ! » Grogna Jake, crispé par la douleur.

Mieux valait ne pas aborder le sujet de sa blessure.

« Et toi Jake ? Pas de message ?»

« Donne des nouvelles à mon père dès que tu peux, il avisera. Pour le reste, tu sais ce que tu as à faire alors fais-le ! Coupe cette fichue connexion et interdiction de nous surveiller ! »

Sa voix était plus forte, plus dure, plus déterminée. Il exerçait son pouvoir d'Alpha d'une manière très naturelle. La tension monta, j'obtempérai sans résister, à quoi bon ? Je n'aurais pas eu le dessus.

Je revins vers la voiture après avoir revêtu mon jean et mon débardeur blanc. Je grimpai à l'arrière, il y régnait une tension palpable. J'avais interrompu une conversation houleuse dont je ne voulais pas me mêler. C'était entre elles, une vieille rancœur.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda d'un ton raide la dénommée Beth.

-Je pensais aller chez Billy mais mon père risque d'y être et je ne sais pas trop comment lui expliquer tout ça.

-Il est toujours contre l'idée que tu restes au sein de notre clan ? La questionnai-je.

-Il est au courant ? S'étonna Beth.

-Oui, il l'a su de façon violente, hier soir. Il le digère mal.

-Je le comprends.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous savoir parmi eux, cela doit l'angoisser.

Bella la fusilla du regard.

-Vous n'apprenez jamais de vos erreurs.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez de la chance que votre fils soit mon meilleur ami et que je lui ai promis de prendre soin de vous ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'est dans un fossé que je vous aurais laissée !

Elle resta bouche bée, j'éclatai de rire. Cela me fit un bien fou, peu importait le regard cuisant de cette mégère.

-Allons chez moi Bella. Je pourrai veiller sur vous de cette manière.

-Bonne idée.

-Passe d'abord chez ma mère, je vais prendre mon fils et leur dire ce qui se passe pour Seth et pour le reste.

J'appréhendais leur réaction.

0O0Oo

J'avais installé Beth dans la chambre de Noah. Celui-ci dormait dans mon lit. Bella avait pris possession du canapé. Chacune vivait un calvaire, chacune gardait tout pour elle. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures. Elle me demanda le numéro du fixe de Billy, elle voulait lui dire ce qu'il en était et voir comment cela se passait avec son père. Je le lui filai, cela me ferai un message de moins à donner.

-Alors ça se passe bien, tant mieux, lui dis-je.

J'avais entendu leur conversation. Charlie et Billy avaient parlé, il semblait moins réfractaire mais soupçonnait toujours qu'on lui cache quelque chose de plus grave. Bella lui avait demandé de ne pas dire à son père qu'elle était ici, elle lui en parlerait demain au boulot. Il avait coupé court car c'était la pub et Charlie l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine, l'empêchant de parler plus sans éveiller ses soupçons. J'appelai Andrea, elle encaissa bien le départ de son fils, elle me promit d'informer Tiffani.

-Ne te sens pas coupable d'être restée Leah. Tu as une mission ici aussi et ton fils à besoin de toi.

-Et de Paul aussi.

-Evidemment. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, tu dois faire avec. Je vais prier pour leur retour sain et sauf en espérant qu'ils mettent fin au carnage de ces horribles créatures.

Je coupai la communication pour chercher dans mon calepin le numéro de fixe de Jared. Je tombai comme prévu sur le répondeur et laissai un message. Ça y est j'avais fait ce qui m'avait été demandé. Je me tournai vers Bella. Celle-ci me dévisageait avec espoir.

-Il n'a pas laissé de message pour moi ?

Elle avait compris ce que je venais de faire.

-Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Elle s'éteignit un peu plus, toujours embourbée dans cette attitude amorphe. Je la pris dans mes bras, poussé par un élan incontrôlable. Elle tremblait, je lui frottai le dos, en signe de réconfort comme elle l'avait fait pour moi il y a quelques temps. Elle sembla apprécier. Son corps était froid, plus froid que la normale.

-Il n'en avait pas besoin, repris-je dans un murmure, parce que sa douleur de te quitter valait tous les mots.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, se détendit un peu. Je tombai de fatigue mais luttai car j'avais peur de me coucher en sachant Paul et les autres en danger.

-Merci Leah.

Elle s'éloigna et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je partis en cuisine me faire un chocolat chaud. Je ruminai pendant un moment, tentant de me convaincre de ne pas muter à nouveau. Juste histoire de me rassurer. Mais l'Alpha me l'avait interdit. Cela allait-il m'arrêter ? Oui, pour ce soir du moins. Je décidai d'aller dormir. Demain Noah avait école. En passant dans le séjour, Bella avait fini par s'assoupir, son visage avait gardé les traces de son angoisse, la nuit allait être longue pour nous toutes. J'éteignis les lumières et partis me coucher. Il n'était pas loin de onze heures. Je pris Noah dans mes bras et le contemplai, profitant de tout ce qui me faisait penser à son père. Je m'exhortai au calme et finis moi aussi par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

A sept heures, j'émergeai. Noah dormait encore, pelotonné contre moi. Je repris brutalement conscience et une boule me serra la gorge. Paul…

Je n'étais pas la seule à être levée. Je m'extirpai du lit sans faire de bruit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Bella en sortit, prête à aller travailler.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

-Bonjour aussi.

-Allez viens, lui ordonnai-je en la faisant rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce.

Elle entra à contrecœur. Je saisis ma trousse de maquillage et lui refis une petite fraicheur. Elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

-Tu ressembles à ton ami sangsue, les yeux mis à part.

Elle me dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Ne me compare pas à Edward, je ressemble à un troll à côté de lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu te sous-estimes lourdement.

-Je ne fais que constater. Il n'y a pas photo.

-Et à côté de Jake tu ressembles à quoi ? L'interrogeai-je curieuse.

-C'est différent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas parfait, ses imperfections aussi minimes soient-elles sont biens réelles et me rassurent.

-Dans quel sens ?

-Il avait l'impression que je le mettais sur un piédestal.

-Ce qui n'était pas faux.

-Il m'a demandé de ne pas me fier à sa seule apparence, qu'il était plein de failles et pas différent des autres. Ces imperfections me rappellent ce qu'il m'a confié. Je m'autorise depuis à nous mettre sur un même pied d'égalité.

-Ton raisonnement est un peu tordu mais la conclusion est sensée et je t'avoue que ça me soulage. Je le connais depuis longtemps et il a vraiment changé après son mariage avec cette bimbo arrogante.

Elle se raidit.

-Je n'aimerais pas la rencontrer.

-Tu ne pourras pas y échapper mais tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, tu es cent mille fois mieux qu'elle.

Elle resta muette, sceptique. Fière de mon œuvre, je l'engageai à se regarder dans la glace. Elle-même esquissa un sourire. Elle détacha sa queue de cheval et approuva.

-Beaucoup mieux en effet.

-Tu as déjeuné ? M'enquis-je.

-Non, je t'attendais.

-Allons-y.

O0o0O

A huit heure et quart, j'emmenai mon fils à l'école. Il pensait que son père était parti tôt travailler, je ne le détrompai pas. Je me hâtai car Bella m'attendait pour partir bosser. Beth dormait toujours, elle ne devait pas rester seule.

En me garant, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Décidément, elles étaient loin de s'entendre. Je pénétrai chez moi et les trouvai face à face prêtes à se sauter à la gorge.

-On se calme !

Il était rare de voir cette facette de Bella.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Edward a appelé et elle ne m'a même pas laissé lui parler ! Cria-t-elle.

-Rappelle-le, lui conseillai-je.

Fébrile, mon cœur s'emballa.

-J'allais le faire mais elle m'a arraché mon portable des mains !

-Et pourquoi faire un truc pareil ? M'adressai-je à Beth.

-Elle m'a caché quelque chose concernant mon fils et elle croit que je vais lui faire confiance après ça.

-C'était à lui de vous en parler ! Se défendit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas qu'elle est le problème mais cela ne change rien, Bella a le droit d'avoir des nouvelles tout comme moi.

-Elle veut juste savoir comment vont les membres de votre meute. Elle se fiche bien d'Edward, s'emporta Beth de plus belle.

-_Comment osez-vous_ ! S'égosilla Bella.

-Cette promesse que vous lui avez arrachée, vous n'aviez pas le droit de la lui demander. Il va risquer sa vie pour la tenir ! S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit…

Bella vacilla. Elle avait fait mouche la sorcière. Bella recula, prit sa veste et me contourna pour quitter la maison puis elle se ravisa.

-Essaie de muter Leah, rentre en connexion avec eux pour savoir ce qui se passe, me supplia-t-elle.

-Jake me l'a interdit.

-Et alors ?

-Je…

Que faire ? Son regard lourd me convainquit, je voulais moi aussi savoir tout autant qu'elle s'ils allaient bien.

-Ok, viens allons derrière.

-D'accord, je vais vous dire ce qui se passe, s'exclama Beth. Mais ne vous transformez pas !

Elle était pâle, je ne m'offusquai pas de sa répugnance et attendis qu'elle crache le morceau.

-Ils ont fait escale à la frontière cette nuit pour laisser aux vôtres la possibilité de se reposer et permettre à Carlisle et Victoria de les rejoindre. Ils ont planifié une stratégie et vont entamer un entrainement nécessaire avant l'attaque qu'il prévoit ce soir.

-Ce soir, répéta Bella.

Son anxiété reflétait la nôtre. Elle se reprit et s'en alla vers la voiture de Jake.

-J'y vais Leah, à ce soir. S'il y a quoi que ce soit appelle-moi, j'ai moi aussi une promesse difficile à tenir.

A peine éloignée, je fixai Beth avec froideur.

-Maintenant dîtes-moi ce qui se passe réellement.

Elle me jaugea puis se résigna.

-L'un des loups est en mauvais état. D'où l'arrêt d'hier soir pour que Carlisle s'occupe de lui.

Je savais pertinemment qui galérait. Cela n'allait pas m'aider à me sentir mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

Hier soir

Je fus surpris de recevoir l'appel de Billy. Je n'avais pas oublié le match mais l'idée d'annuler notre rendez-vous m'avait effleuré. Il insista tant que je cédai. Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul, visionner cet évènement n'était agréable qu'accompagné de quelques amis. Wally n'était pas dans le coin cette semaine et il est vrai que je m'étais trop isolé des autres en m'investissant corps et âme dans mon travail. En plus, la rancune de Bella envers moi me démoralisait. Je ne voulais pas gâcher mes relations avec mon unique enfant. Pourquoi ne pas tenter de faire un pas ? Allais-je le regretter ?

Je terminai tard, je passai en ville récupérer deux pizzas et débarquai chez lui avec appréhension. Il m'ouvrit comme s'il m'avait guetté depuis un moment.

-Salut, dis-je simplement.

-Viens entre.

Il était heureux de me voir sans aucun doute possible. A croire que ce qui s'était passé hier soir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Tu as ramené des pizzas, tant mieux, on mangera plus.

Il avait lui aussi commandé des pizzas. Cela me fit sourire car c'était les mêmes.

-Prends les bières dans le frigo.

J'obtempérai tranquillement, cependant je stressai à l'idée que cette soirée ne se passe pas si bien. Je revins au salon, posai les bières sur sa table basse et les pizzas à côté des deux autres. Je m'installai dans son canapé et attendis, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet de son fils. Il me servit un coup à boire. Il évoluait dans sa maison sans difficulté. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu gérer d'être en fauteuil roulant moi qui était un homme de terrain. J'espérai ne jamais avoir à le savoir.

Il se servit aussi un verre et se positionna avec dextérité dans le canapé, alluma la télé.

-C'est dans une heure, pendant ce temps abordons le sujet qui te tracasse Charlie.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si direct.

-Je suis inquiet Billy. Ton fils, et bien, il est…enfin je ne sais pas si…mais bon il faut…

Je cherchais mes mots, il sourit, ce qui m'embrouilla encore plus.

-Commençons par le commencement…

Il se lança dans une narration longue qui se révéla passionnante mais une chose clochait.

-La Police est là pour protéger la ville et votre réserve. Pourquoi le phénomène existe, pourquoi perdure-t-il ?

-Il y a beaucoup de danger. Beaucoup de choses dont tu ignores l'existence.

Il restait évasif.

-Et tu en est un, toi aussi ?

-Non, cela a sauté une génération.

-Et leurs enfants auront cette particularité ?

Malgré moi, j'imaginai Bella enfantant un bébé hybride. Mon cœur piqua un sprint.

-Pas sûr, il n'y a aucune certitude. Mes filles n'ont pas le gène modificateur. Je pensais que seuls les hommes avaient cette particularité mais maintenant qu'il y a Leah dans le groupe, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Il y a des choses contre lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien.

-Tu comprends ma réticence à ce qu'elle soit en contact avec eux ?

-Oui, hélas. Je la comprends. Mais elle ne risque rien avec nous. Elle fait partie de notre famille, nous l'aimons comme telle.

-Je l'aime aussi, c'est ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger.

-Elle a déjà fait son choix, si tu vas contre celui-ci elle va se braquer. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle choisisse entre toi et nous. Elle en serait forcément malheureuse.

Cette solution ne pouvait être la bonne, il avait raison.

-Que me conseilles-tu ?

-Entre dans notre famille. Nous formerons un tout.

Je soupirai.

-J'ai déjà éloigné Andrea.

-Je ne te forcerai pas la main Charlie, j'ai trop de respect pour toi et de toute façon tu n'es pas homme à te laisser faire mais réfléchis bien. Bella a trouvé son bonheur parmi nous. Tu peux le trouver aussi.

O0o0O

Ce matin

J'avais un mal de chien à me lever. J'étais rentré tard hier soir. J'avais encore cauchemardé : Bella était devenue comme eux, grognant et voulant me sauter à la gorge. Horrible, je vous dis.

Elle était déjà sur place quand j'arrivai. Elle affichait un air fermé qui ne lui était pas habituel. Je supposai qu'elle ne s'était pas réconciliée avec son Docteur. Elle me sauta dessus dès que je passai le seuil, je fis un bond, stupéfaite, elle m'observa suspicieuse.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui…

Ses yeux glacés me rappelaient mon cauchemar.

-Ce soir on doit mettre la main sur Sean Connely, m'informa-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Celui qui a agressé Edward.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il faut qu'on mette ça en place. Réunion dans dix minutes ! Criai-je.

Satisfaite, elle retourna s'asseoir. Je la rejoignis.

-Tu sais que tu ne participeras pas à cette intervention ?

Elle sauta de son siège.

-Et pourquoi non ?

-Tu es liée à la victime, tu ne seras pas objective et tu risques de compromettre la bonne marche de l'opération.

-Je saurai me montrer professionnelle ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Sur un autre ton jeune fille ! Et la procédure est ainsi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

-Mais bien sur que si ! Tu doutes de mes capacités parce que j'ai fait un choix qui te déplait !

Effaré, je la dévisageai avec agacement.

-Nos différends personnels ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte ! Tu n'y participeras pas, le sujet est clos !

Je m'éloignai, la laissant ruminer bruyamment. La réunion fut longue mais productive. Je briefai mes meilleurs hommes et l'esprit préoccupé, je retournai à mes affaires en cours. L'affaire Newton m'obsédait, je remuais la boue partout pour obtenir des infos. Karl Desmond était derrière les verrous mais il n'était pas seul dans le coup, j'en étais persuadé. Diane Newton bénéficiait d'une protection et d'une immunité insensée. Les éléments recueillis dans sa maison avait été envoyés au labo de Seattle. Le temps d'avoir des réponses cela confortera la tranquillité de cette femme. Quoique ce n'était pas tant de prouver sa culpabilité qui m'importait, je voulais surtout résoudre le meurtre de Mike une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait forcément des choses à nous dire…

A dix-sept heures trente, je voulus virer Bella du Poste mais la trouvai encore accroché à son téléphone, la mine stressée. Je fis le poirier le temps qu'elle termine.

-Tu m'expliques ? Lui demandai-je enfin.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle s'était renfermée encore plus à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

-Viens dans mon bureau, on va en parler.

-Je ne crois pas.

Décidément elle m'enquiquinait.

-Soit tu viens, soit on parle des tes amis ici devant les collègues.

Elle se décomposa, se redressa prestement dardant sur moi un œil des plus noirs, cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid car je pouvais avoir le même regard. A peine la porte fermée, elle m'agressa de la sorte.

-Tu as tendance à oublier à qui tu parles Bella, la coupai-je.

-Je n'oublie pas mais comme tu sembles toi oublier que je ne suis plus un bébé…

-Ce que je vois c'est que tu es contrariée par quelque chose alors parle-moi !

J'avais visé juste, un voile de tristesse passa sur ses traits.

-Non ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Je ne cherchai pas à la retenir, j'avais d'autres devoirs. Je convoquai deux de mes gars et les envoyai rejoindre Tanner déjà en place chez Madame Janssen.

Elle avait déjà quitté les lieux avec sa fille non sans nous avoir donné sa description et fourni le lien de sa page Facebook nous permettant de l'avoir en visuel. Sarah devait garder son portable non loin pour lui répondre en cas d'appel, ce qu'il fit, confirmant son arrivée dans moins de deux heures.

Cela ne se fit pas en douceur, d'abord surpris il protesta, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui voulait et cela ne nous permis pas de vérifier s'il était armé. L'improbable se produisit, il sortit une arme nous visant tour à tour. Les gars voulurent dégainer, je leur ordonnai de n'en rien faire. J'étais préoccupé par Bella, je me déconcentrai. Le gamin s'excita en comprenant que l'on voulait l'éloigner de sa copine. Je me secouai, réfléchissant à une tactique diplomatique. Je m'approchai de lui en même temps, essayant de le prendre par les sentiments.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle représente pour vous. Elle ne sait pas à quel point vous l'aimez.

Il hurla son prénom, la réclamant à corps et à cri. Je n'étais plus si loin. J'entendais le murmure de mes adjoints, stressés de me voir si près. Je maintins mes mains en l'air, enjoignant en même temps à mes hommes de ne rien faire.

-Où est-elle ? S'exaspéra-t-il en pointant son arme sur moi. Je veux Sarah !

-Elle est à l'intérieur. Elle a peur.

Il s'emporta de plus belle. Ce gamin n'était vraiment pas très net, il fallait vraiment agir avec prudence. Je continuai de m'approcher, le souffle coupé. J'étais suffisamment prêt pour le neutraliser, ce que je fis. Il y eut lutte et un coup partit.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Ce matin

La nuit m'avait paru interminable. Nous étions en escale non loin de la frontière canadienne dans une ancienne planque de Jasper. Il avait été nécessaire de s'arrêter dans la nuit. Jasper dès notre départ de Forks avait eu la bonne idée de contacter Carlisle et de lui donner rendez-vous ici, jugeant finalement le détour à Seattle comme une perte de temps. Les loups avaient abondé dans son sens heureusement. Nous avions compris après des centaines de kilomètres que non seulement les loups fatiguaient mais que Jacob Black souffrait et risquait de compromettre notre attaque s'il ne prenait pas un peu de repos. J'avais découvert le pourquoi de cette suffocante angoisse de Bella en le voyant partir. Il ne s'était pas plaint mais on ne pouvait ignorer son handicap.

Carlisle et Victoria étaient arrivés une heure après nous, vers onze et demie, n'ayant eu aucun mal à nous localiser…

OoooO

_Hier soir._

_Ils approchaient avec prudence. La meute excitée, grogna à l'unisson. Ils n'avaient aucune confiance en elle, j'admettais cette réserve mais ne tolèrerait aucune agressivité envers elle. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, toujours mue par cette dévorante passion qui nous unissait dès que nous étions l'un près de l'autre et qui l'empêchait de penser à une autre obsession tout aussi dévorante. Je caressai ses cheveux, je me voulais rassurant._

_-J'étais contre ta venue._

_-Je m'en doutais mais tu as bien fait de ne pas décider à ma place, je t'en aurais voulu. _

_Elle observait les loups non loin qui nous fixait avec méfiance et étonnement. Le spectacle que nous offrions était loin de l'image de créatures sanguinaires qui nous collait à la peau. _

_-Viens je vais te présenter. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à nous reconnaitre pour éviter tout « accident »._

_Elle me suivit avec réticence. Ecœurée à un degré peu soutenable par leur odeur. Elle posa sa manche sur son nez, bloqua sa respiration. _

_-Comment tu peux supporter ça ?_

_-On s'y habitue. Et pour eux c'est pareil. Un juste équilibre en somme._

_Je demandai à Carlisle de nous rejoindre pour les présentations. Il était soucieux, pensait à ma mère, malgré tout il fit bonne figure, comme d'habitude, et vint saluer les loups qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Ensuite il nous expliqua qu'il n'avait pas réussi à joindre les deux vampires qu'il souhaitait emmener en renfort. _

_« Nous saurons faire face » Décreta Jacob._

_Jasper soupira et demanda à Carlisle de parler au chef qui refusait d'entendre raison. _

_-Edward vient me servir d'interprète, me sollicita Carlisle._

_Je soupirai, il perdait son temps. Il se dirigeait déjà vers Jacob qui se redressa non sans mal, suspicieux._

_-Il a une côte fracturé, l'informai-je. En mutant ça n'a rien arrangé._

_-Comment c'est arrivé ?_

_« En quoi est-ce important ? »_

_-Ça ne nous regarde pas te fait-il savoir, bien que je sache ce qui s'est passé, crus-je bon de préciser. Il trainait une côte cassée depuis hier soir et elle a cédé quand il a muté._

_« Tu peux pas te taire un peu ! »_

_-C'est un peu normal, expliqua Carlisle. Pour l'avoir vu de mes yeux je sais que la cicatrisation est très rapide quand vous restez sous votre forme lupine. Votre côte s'est sûrement mal consolidée et voilà pourquoi, à mon avis, elle n'a pas supporté la violence de la transformation._

_« C'est la raison pour laquelle je souffrais autant ? »_

_-Il souhaite juste avoir ton avis, traduis-je à mon goût._

_Il gronda, mécontent._

_-Sans scanner ça va être difficile, expliqua Carlisle. Mais je peux tenter quand même d'émettre un avis, puis-je ?_

_Il souhaitait le manipuler. Jacob était hésitant, Carlisle était le seul qui avait grâce à ses yeux, le fait d'avoir secouru Bella y était pour beaucoup en plus de partager la même vocation. Cependant sa répulsion l'emporta. _

_« Non sans façon. Je préfère encore me laisser dévorer par l'un de vos semblables !»_

_-Il est d'accord._

_Jacob s'étrangla par mon toupet sans borne, Carlisle fut si rapide qu'il eut le temps de le palper avant qu'il ne se braque de douleur._

_-Il y a deux côtes fracturées côté latéral gauche, la première a dû fragiliser la deuxième en annexe lors de votre mutation. Il n'y a aucun enfoncement, aucune angulation, je peux écarter la fracture avec déplacement, ce qui est le plus important. Cependant vu ce qui nous attend tout impact sur l'une des côtes pourrait la casser complètement et vous connaissez les risques. _

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.»_

_-Que proposes-tu Carlisle ? Traduisis-je de nouveau d'une façon bien à moi._

_« Tu dépasses les bornes ! »_

_-Pour éviter tout trauma additionnel, expliqua Carlisle non conscient du conflit m'opposant au chef de la meute, il faudrait vous immobiliser juste vingt-quatre heures, ce sera largement suffisant. J'ai ramené des bandages, Jasper soupçonnait un problème. Je vais serrer au maximum pour soutenir les côtes afin qu'elles soient bien en place._

_« C'est trop long. »_

_-C'est ça où rien, m'agaçai-je._

_-Nous pouvons nous séparer en deux groupes, intervint Jasper qui venait de nous rejoindre, Victoria sur ses pas, nous passerons la frontière en petit nombre pour les repérer et dès que nous les trouverons nous les surveillerons le temps que vous arriviez. De toute façon, il faudra attaquer en pleine nuit et si la chance est avec nous, nous avons un temps d'avance sur eux alors vous pouvez vous reposer._

OoooO

Jasper interrompit mes souvenirs, en me demandant de lui servir de cobaye pour montrer aux loups comment gérer des nouveau-nés. Je venais d'appeler ma mère pour la rassurer. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter et imaginer Bella en proie à de profondes angoisses ne me réjouissait aucunement. Et je n'étais pas le seul.

Nous avions monté la garde pour permettre à la meute de dormir mais la méfiance persistait. Le seul à avoir bien dormi était le nouveau, le prénommé Seth. Il était comme Embry, calme et posé, la méfiance en moins.

-Ça ne m'enchante pas, déclarai-je.

-C'est important, primordial même. Si je le demande à Victoria tu vas encore me rentrer dedans.

Je grimaçai, Victoria revenait de sa chasse et avait entendu. Ses yeux avaient toujours cet éclat rouge lumineux. Il exprimait de la contrariété.

-Je suis ton homme, lança-t-elle, me défiant de la contredire.

Jasper me lança un regard en coin, très satisfait. La leçon commença sous mon œil réprobateur. Mais l'habileté de Victoria associée à son tempérament exacerbé par son nouveau statut, la rendait redoutable et Jasper en eut pour ses frais. Non loin, Jacob observait, impuissant et de mauvaise humeur. Il venait d'émerger d'une nuit agité. Il craignait vraiment d'échouer et de voir ceux qu'il aimait mourir. Embry avait aussi remarqué son réveil et quitta le groupe pour aller aider son ami dont la situation le préoccupait. Je ne pensais pas que ce triangle avec Bella finirait bien. Au final, il avait engendré une réconciliation. Leur amitié renaissante était salutaire, fort bien tombée en ce moment de crise. Je m'éloignai, j'avais la sensation de les épier et leur télépathie me donnait la migraine.

En fin de matinée deux groupes se formèrent. Le premier groupe (mes semblables et un des loups (le plus impulsif, le mari de la louve) avec l'accord de Jacob) partit en repérage. Le second (le reste des loups) nous rejoindra dès le signal.

Il fut aisé d'arriver à Vancouver, moins aisé de camoufler le loup. Vancouver était une grande ville dense. Nous eûmes quelques difficultés à repérer ceux que nous cherchions et miracle, en fin de journée nous tombâmes sur Rosalie (Oh que je la haïssais) qui ne nous perçut pas grâce à Victoria et son don redoutable qui s'étirait prodigieusement. Elle nous mena au repaire situé dans un hangar abandonné en dehors de la ville, ils étaient nombreux. Nous restâmes en retrait, observant, comptabilisant, jaugeant…

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE HALE<strong>

Emmett regardait la télé, installé dans un canapé dans une maison qui ne nous appartenait pas. Les propriétaires gisaient au fond du fleuve Capilano.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que j'avais rejoint Emmett ici, à Vancouver. Après le rejet de Carlisle et ma tentative avortée de supprimer la mère d'Edward, il avait été difficile de remonter la pente. J'avais beau massacrer de « pauvres » humains, rien ne parvenait à soulager ma rage et ma douleur. J'avais le cœur brisé. Je l'avais caché à Emmett, lui inventant une fable pour qu'il puisse m'aider à me venger. Il essayait par tous les moyens de me remonter le moral en me câlinant et en me dorlotant, il était si gentil mais rien ne pouvait alléger ma peine et cette fissure dans mon cœur. Il était mon passé, Carlisle aurait dû être mon avenir. Un avenir volé par cette vieille chose défraîchie. Je la haïssais.

Emmett m'avait soumis son plan qui à la base était prévue pour me récupérer. Je compris l'étendu de ce qu'il était capable de faire pour m'avoir près de lui à nouveau, j'en fus flattée. J'aurais voulu que ça suffise à recréer des liens entre nous mais ce n'était pas possible. Cependant je le lui laissai croire.

J'adhérais totalement à son projet et l'aidai à poursuivre sa création de nouveau-nés. Stockés dans un hangar à la sortie de la ville, ils étaient une vingtaine. Nous nous relayions Emmett et moi pour les contenir mais ils étaient très instables. Ils étaient assoiffés, colériques, certains nous avaient échappé quelques heures créant la panique dans la ville, persuadée d'être la proie d'un tueur en série.

J'avais alors proposé à Emmett de les canaliser en leur donnant une cible à convoiter. Il était d'accord sur le principe mais l'idée de me laisser aller seule à Forks ne l'enchantait pas, il craignait que je me fasse repérer et que les loups s'attaquent à moi. Je l'avais convaincue et étais arrivée hier matin à Forks au domicile de Carlisle, j'y trouvai personne. Cela ne servit qu'à me rendre plus triste. Ravivant des souvenirs pénibles. Je tombai par hasard sur Bella que je suivis une partie de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je disparus aussi sec, tétanisée à l'idée qu'elle m'ait vu et puisse me balancer. Peut-être croirait-elle à une hallucination.

Je fouillai son domicile, où l'odeur de Beth était présente. Elle avait été ici, récemment. Je farfouillai dans son armoire, piqua un t-shirt. Quitte à se venger autant faire ça bien. Les loups m'avaient traquée, ils devaient eux aussi payer. Voir leur protégée mourir allait les anéantir juste avant que l'on porte le coup fatal. Je trouvai enfin l'endroit où résidait Beth mais elle n'était pas là. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulus lui montrer ce qu'elle m'inspirait pour qu'elle ait un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait. De colère, je détruisis son appartement, tout du moins ses souvenirs. Je voulais l'atteindre, je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais venue. C'était immature, déraisonnable mais je m'en fichais. Je pris un pull à elle et quittai son domicile. Il me fut aisé de quitter le comté sans être inquiétée.

Emmett avait été soulagé de mon retour la nuit dernière, craignant que j'échoue dans ma tentative de repérage. Il prit le pull, le renifla.

-Wow ! C'est du bon choix, s'extasia-t-il de sa voix gutturale.

J'acquiesçai. Je lui filai le t-shirt de Bella.

-Ouais bof, je sais que c'est normal cette odeur vu qu'elle est immunisée mais du coup ça va moins plaire à nos p'tit gars.

-Je sais mais on peut tenter. Ça ne coûte rien. Emmène ces habits là-bas.

-Viens avec moi. On va les préparer. Demain on se met en route.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins plus tard.

Il hésita puis s'éclipsa.

Après deux heures de chasse intensive, j'étais toujours aussi affamée, à croire que le régime de Carlisle m'avaient sous-alimentée. Il était déjà quinze heures. J'allais quitter les bois pour traverser le grand parc quand j'entendis un craquement. C'était loin mais bien réelle. Pourtant en visionnant le coin, je ne remarquai rien. Pas d'ennemis en vue ni de repas potentiel. J'haussai les épaules. Je devenais parano.

Je trouvai Emmett bien occupé à titiller les nouveaux. Ils étaient très agressifs, Emmett malgré sa force monstrueuse, savaient qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, il négociait, parlementait, aguichait ce qui était plus subtil. Il m'informa que deux d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel. S'il s'en préoccupait, moi cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid. Il me demanda mon aide, je mis donc la main à la pâte, nullement soucieuse de ce que nous avions infligés à ces hommes. La pénombre s'installait, Emmett estima qu'il était tard et que c'était suffisant. Ils étaient prêts.

Nous allions quitter les lieux quand des grondements nous fîmes sursauter tandis qu'une odeur acre nous pris brutalement à la gorge.

-C'est impossible ! M'écriai-je de stupeur.

La première vision que j'eus parmi l'arrivée de nos ennemis (mélange de loups et de vampires) fut Carlisle. Son regard noir me tétanisa. Edward à côté siffla, montrant ses crocs, je me repliai derrière Emmett qui restait de marbre devant l'apparition de Victoria. Ils avaient tous les trois des bouts de vampire en pièces qu'ils jetèrent devant nous. Nous reconnûmes les deux déserteurs. Ils y mirent le feu, provoquant le chaos parmi les nouveau-nés présents. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose avec la fumée qui s'étendait, ne voyant pas la bataille commencer. Seuls restaient debout, immuables, Edward et le loup brun aux nuances roux. Celui-ci fixa Edward comme pour lui poser une question.

-C'est celui qui camoufle Rosalie.

Le loup posa sur Emmett des yeux noirs si apocalyptique qu'il m'obligea à saisir mon ami pour l'éloigner.

-Viens ne restons pas là !

Il se dégagea.

-Hors de question qu'un de ces chiens me fasse fuir !

Edward fut distrait un instant, regardant derrière lui. Le loup, lui, bondit sur nous. Emmett me poussa violemment, le prenant de plein fouet. J'atterris à plusieurs mètres en plein dans le décor qui se déforma. Je me redressai, scannant la scène, nous étions plus nombreux, les nouveau-nés infligeaient de nombreux dégâts. Emmett combattait férocement contre le loup, ne comprenant pas son acharnement.

-Tu as mordu Bella, lui criai-je pour qu'il percute. C'est sa copine.

-Pourquoi tu t'agaces ? S'énerva Emmett en s'adressant au loup. Elle n'est même pas transformée.

-C'est pour le principe, entendis-je la voix d'Edward rétorquer tandis qu'il s'était glissé derrière moi, m'immobilisant, le bras enroulé autour de mon cou.

Je m'affolai.

-Lâche-moi !

-Tu as voulu tuer ma mère, tu as souillé sa maison, nos souvenirs, tu vas pourrir en enfer.

Il resserra son emprise, j'abandonnai l'idée de desserrer son bras et balançai mes bras en arrière pour attraper son cou. Il esquiva. Je tentai un cou de coude dans l'abdomen. Rien à faire. Je savais qu'il devinait chacun de mes coups. Je poussai un hurlement de désespoir.

Emmett m'entendit et voulut intervenir mais Victoria se jeta dans la bataille contre lui. Sa violence était extrême, blessant le loup au passage. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, continuant sa vengeance. Edward déstabilisé relâcha sa prise. Je lui échappai pour aller aider Emmett mais Victoria avait disparu.

-Attention Emmett, elle est toujours là !

Il essayait de se défaire du loup qui malgré son handicap persistait. Elle réapparut derrière lui, il était déjà prisonnier de son emprise. Il me lança un ultime regard tendit la main vers moi, je fis de même mais il n'était déjà plus qu'un tas de membres déchiquetés.

Je m'agenouillai, hagard. Elle se tourna vers moi, glissa vers moi, me saisis la mâchoire de sa main qu'elle compressa.

-Edward ne vous avait rien fait. Pourquoi lui faire du mal ?

-Laisse-la moi Vicky.

Il était près d'elle tenant sa main avec fermeté pour qu'elle me lâche. Elle obtempéra. Je balayai le hangar du regard, nous avions perdu même si certains résistaient, les autres brûlaient déjà dans le brasier diffusant une odeur qui mélangée à celle des loups, me retourna.

Soudainement, les vitres explosèrent. Les loups s'affalèrent au sol broyé par la douleur. Sous le choc je ne compris pas le délire.

-Jane ? Entendis-je simplement.

C'était la voix de Carlisle. Il connaissait donc l'intruse.

-Ravie de te revoir Carlisle même si les conditions ne sont pas les bonnes je te l'accorde.

C'était elle qui semait ce chaos ?

-Arrêtez ! Cria Edward. Ce ne sont pas eux les ennemis !

Pourquoi semblait-il si angoissé ? Que représentaient ces chiens puants pour lui ?

Les nouveau-nés restant glissèrent vers le fond, tentant la fuite. Victoria les rattrapa, Edward me lâcha pour l'aider. Je fixai les yeux rouges de cette mini-femme. Enveloppée d'une cape noire, sa capuche cachait mal ses cheveux blonds. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, étais effrayée par sa puissance mais quelle jouissance de la voir réduire à néant ces loups en quelques secondes.

-Arrêtez ! Cria cette fois Carlisle. Ils nous ont aidés à supprimer les nouveau-nés et a arrêté des traitres. Il pointa ce qui restait d'Emmett ainsi que moi.

-Ce sont eux qui mettent en péril le secret de notre existence.

Elle me fixa d'une manière telle que j'eus envie de vomir.

-Soit.

Elle cessa sa torture, laissant les loups haletants.

-Emmenez-les ! Ordonna-t-elle à Carlisle. Je m'occupe de faire le nettoyage.

Elle me fixait toujours en disant cela. Je voulus crier mais c'était peine perdue. Je restai immobilisée comme anesthésiée.

-Alec viens mon frère !

Tandis qu'un jeune vampire brun entrait, Jane se tourna vers Carlisle.

-Dès que nous auront terminé de nettoyer la ville, nous viendrons vous rendre visite pour vérifier que notre secret est bien préservé. J'espère ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, susurra-t-elle.

Les loups s'en allèrent avec réticence accompagné de celui que j'aimais malgré sa trahison. Jane posa ses yeux sur moi avec sadisme et je pris un ticket pour les limbes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Un peu plus tôt

Je quittai le poste sur les nerfs. J'enrageai de ne pouvoir être là pour m'occuper du cas de l'ordure qui avait battu Edward à mort. Je lui avais promis de m'en charger et je ne tenais pas ma promesse comme celle de prendre soin de sa mère. Mais quel genre d'amie étais-je ? J'avais contacté Leah à plusieurs reprises. Elle m'avait rassurée. Tout allait bien. Je me hâtai de rentrer pour m'en assurer. En arrivant je ne trouvai personne. Je contactai Leah qui me prévint de leur absence temporaire. Beth avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital, elle venait seulement de s'en rappeler.

-C'est gentil de l'emmener.

-Ça m'oblige surtout à ne pas penser à eux. J'ai besoin de décompresser. Noah et moi on va se balader au parc le temps qu'elle termine.

-Ok, je vais aller voir Billy dans ce cas.

-Je t'appelle dès qu'on rentre.

Sur le perron de Billy, je toquai à la porte.

-Entrez ! Entendis-je.

Je le trouvais installé dans sa cuisine, préparant le diner.

-Bella, m'accueillit-il avec chaleur.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui embrassai le front un peu comme je l'aurais fait avec mon père. Les plis de son front démontraient qu'il était loin d'être aussi serein qu'il voulait le paraitre.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

-Non, assieds-toi, tu veux une tasse de thé ?

-Volontiers.

Je le regardai s'affairer et pensai subitement à Charlie, je ne sais pourquoi. Finalement, il m'accompagna, se servant lui aussi une tasse. Le temps s'étira, nous étions perdus dans nos pensées. Il me détailla avec des yeux noirs familiers.

-Aies confiance en eux.

J'opinai. Il retourna aux fourneaux.

-Je vous laisse une minute.

-Fais comme chez toi.

Je passai par la salle de bain, me rafraichis, supprimant tout le maquillage et les efforts de Leah pour me redonner visage humain. J'étais fatiguée, j'étais au bord des larmes. Une boule était présente en permanence dans ma gorge. Au lieu de rejoindre Billy, je filai dans la chambre de Jacob. Il n'y avait pas de désordre, seul son portable trainait sur la table de chevet. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et le pris en main. Il y avait plusieurs appels en absence de sa femme. Bizarrement, cela me passa au dessus. Sa page d'accueil était sobre, il n'y avait pas de fond d'écran, comme le mien. Je parcourus sa galerie à la recherche de photo, au moins une. Juste une. Il y en avait beaucoup de sa fille. Nostalgique, je repensai à sa présence parmi nous il y a deux semaines. Sa présence m'aurait bien aidée. Il apparut enfin sur l'écran, le visage penché sur un nourrisson que je me doutai être Nina, il semblait très ému. Je restai fixée sur la photo un long moment. J'espérai qu'il reviendrait, au moins pour elle. Je continuai ma visite, sursautai, découvrant une photo de moi, puis une autre, puis une autre. A quel moment ? Le summum fut atteint à la photo d'après, nous représentant tous les deux. C'était chez moi, au barbecue. Vu l'angle de prise seule Leah avait pu prendre cette photo. Nous étions assis dans l'herbe, nous nous observions nos têtes légèrement penchées l'un vers l'autre comme pour se confier quelque chose.

-Ça va Bella ?

Billy m'observait dans l'embrasure de la porte, soucieux. Je remarquai enfin mes larmes.

-Oui, oui.

Je séchai mes yeux. On frappa à la porte. Je bondis hors de la chambre sans réfléchir, le cœur battant, bousculant presque Billy au passage. En ouvrant la porte, je fus déçue de ne pas découvrir ceux que j'attendais. En réalisant qui se trouvait devant moi je me figeai. Je l'avais déjà vue en photo, elle était aussi belle en vrai. Elle me détailla sans aménité, me demandant sèchement qui j'étais. Billy intervint, ce qui n'arrangea pas nos affaires.

-Je veux voir ma petite-fille !

-Où est son père ? Persista Linda Black.

Billy s'agaça, ils se prirent le bec. Je l'examinai de la tête au pied, choquée par tant de sophistication. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais pu porter des talons aussi hauts. Voyant que pointait une mésestime de moi-même, je fronçai les sourcils me remémorant ce que Jacob et Billy m'avait confié. Ce qu'elle lui avait fait était moche. Je n'avais pas à l'envier, loin de là.

Hors de question de me ratatiner devant elle.

-S'il avait prévu de la prendre avec lui, vous devez la laisser avec son grand-père le temps qu'il arrive ! Les interrompis-je.

-Vous devez être Bella, remarqua-t-elle dédaigneusement avec son air glacé.

-Vous êtes bien renseignée madame Black, martela-je avec dégoût.

-Je ne m'appelle plus ainsi.

-Ça change quoi ?

-Ça change, mademoiselle, que nous avons beau être divorcés, cela ne le désengage pas de ses responsabilités !

Abasourdie, je la regardai bêtement, assimilant ses paroles.

-Il ne demande que ça, prendre plus part à la vie de sa fille, se rebella Billy voyant que je restai muette.

Elle le toisa avec froideur.

-Alors où est-il ?

-Il travaille, c'est une urgence, une question de vie ou de mort.

Elle le jaugea, plissa les yeux puis soupira.

-Je ne peux pas repartir avec elle sinon elle aura un gros chagrin. Je consens à vous la laisser mais qu'il n'en fasse pas une habitude. J'attends son appel dès qu'il rentre.

Elle tourna les talons sans même attendre notre réponse. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une Nina surexcitée. Elle plongea sur son « papi », l'étreignit longuement sous l'œil impassible de sa mère. Elle partie chercher le reste des affaires. Nina quitta Billy pour sauter dans mes bras. C'était comme un bout de soleil apparaissant à travers les nuages.

-Où est papa ?

-Il arrive ma chérie.

Sa mère déposa ses affaires, eut un moment d'arrêt, la voyant dans mes bras. Ses yeux étincelèrent. Je me braquai. Elle resta muette, retrouva un visage chaleureux pour dire au revoir à sa fille.

-On se voit dimanche mon bébé.

Elle quitta la maison d'un pas raide. Dès que la porte se referma, je me détendis et la joie envahie la maison, joie qui perdura jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne.

Oo0oO

Je passai plusieurs heures en salle d'attente le temps que Charlie sorte du bloc. J'étais sous le choc. Je vivais un enfer. Quand j'appris la nouvelle par Malone, Billy voulut m'accompagner. Je lui rappelai la présence de Nina. Celle-ci avait vu que quelque chose clochait, je l'avais rassurée comme j'avais pu. Je prévins Leah à qui je demandai de prendre un peu de temps pour rester avec Billy et Nina. Ma confiance en la vie avait faibli. Il ne fallait pas que d'autres malheurs arrivent. Elle accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

-Je veille sur eux, occupe-toi de ton père.

Je contactai ensuite Renée, elle le prit plutôt bien. Me proposa de venir, je le lui déconseillai.

-Je te tiens au courant.

J'envoyai un sms à Lana, ma meilleure amie et un autre à Edward puis coupai mon portable. Deux heures plus tard le chirurgien arrivait enfin, fatigué. Il était déjà une heure du matin.

-Il a eu de la chance, quelque millimètre de plus et la balle aurait atteint le cœur. Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser. Il va se remettre avec beaucoup de repos.

Je lui sautai au cou. Il devait avoir l'habitude car il ne s'en offusqua pas.

-Quand je pourrai le voir ?

-D'ici une heure.

En entrant dans sa chambre, j'entendis le bip de la machine ce qui me fila de nouveau une trouille d'enfer. Je m'adaptai à la pénombre, n'osant allumer la lumière pour ne pas le gêner. Je laissai la porte entr'ouverte et je tirai une chaise pour m'asseoir près de lui. On aurait dit qu'il dormait paisiblement.

-Je suis désolée papa.

Je lui pris la main. Je m'en voulais, me rappelant notre dernière conversation. Je l'avais rejeté. Il aurait pu mourir en emportant ces derniers mots comme souvenirs de moi. Il aurait pu mourir oui…

-Tu aurais pu y passer, murmurai-je.

Je lui en voulais maintenant.

-Pourquoi tous les hommes que j'aime veulent m'abandonner ?

Une main brûlante se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

-Ce ne sera pas mon cas, m'affirma une voix que je désespérai d'entendre.


	35. Contre vents et marées

Relecture Brynamon. Plus de grève m'a-t-elle annoncé.

Merci à **oliveronica cullen massen** : Voilà la suite !

Certaines de mes revieweuses préférées me manquent. Où êtes-vous ?

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 35 : Contre vents et marées.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

« C'était qui cette folle qui nous a attaqués ? »

Je m'adressai à Carlisle en passant Edward. Nous étions en train de quitter le hangar, complètement endoloris par ce que cette sangsue nous avait fait subir. Des cris abominables résonnèrent à l'intérieur. Je me hérissai. Les autres aussi. Nous nous hâtâmes de nous éloigner.

« Bon débarras ! » S'exclama Paul.

Nous étions tous blessés mais rien de catastrophique. Dans quelques heures ce ne serait que de l'histoire ancienne. Le cauchemar était terminé.

« Si cette sangsue tient sa promesse, oui nous serons enfin tranquille mais peut-on lui faire confiance ? Ne devrions-nous pas aller vérifier ? » S'enquit Embry avec justesse.

« Edward ! » Le relançai-je.

-Ah oui, se reprit-il. Carlisle, ils veulent savoir qui est cette Jane et si nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Jane Volturi fait partie de la grande Famille des Volturi. Ils résident à Volterra en Italie et règne sur le monde vampirique depuis un millénaire. Et oui, ils tiennent toujours leurs promesses, s'assombrit-il.

Victoria se mit à la hauteur d'Edward. Je n'en revenais pas qu'ils forment un couple tous les deux. J'aurais dû lui en vouloir de m'avoir bien amoché pendant la bataille mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, ce n'était pas volontaire, je l'avais bien compris. Sa haine contre ce vampire, je ne pouvais que la comprendre, nous avions la même au fond du cœur.

-Tu sembles ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne retrouve pas mon portable. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de ma mère et leur annoncer la nouvelle.

-Prends le mien, si tu veux, proposa Jasper.

Il était bien le seul à être serein.

« On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ta mère était la cible de Rosalie ? »

Edward se renferma.

-Ils veulent savoir pourquoi Rosalie en avait après ma mère.

-Quelle importance, s'étonna Jasper.

« Ça en a pour nous. » Persistai-je.

Carlisle, lui, restait silencieux. Pourquoi ? Etait-il concerné ?

-Je suis désolé de vous détourner de cette passionnante conversation mais rien n'est réglé, annonça brusquement Carlisle d'une voix morne. Elles sont toujours en danger.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Les Volturi sont tous puissants. A la tête de cette famille il y a le triumvirat formé de Aro, Caius et Marcus. Ils ont droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun d'entre nous. A chaque mise en péril du secret de notre existence, ils agissent radicalement. Voilà le pourquoi de la venue de Jane, ils ont dû avoir vent de ces meurtres en série plus que suspect ici à Vancouver et ont décidé d'intervenir.

-C'est révoltant ! S'insurgea Jasper. Personne ne devrait avoir tant de pouvoir.

-C'est la réalité, constata Carlisle. Tant que l'on reste discret, nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux.

-Alors pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ? Lui demanda Victoria.

-Vous avez bien entendu, avant de régler le compte de Rosalie, elle a promit de me rendre visite.

-Oh non ! S'exclama Edward horrifié.

« Quoi « oh non » ? » S'inquiéta Embry en chœur avec moi.

-Tu as bien compris l'étendu de la menace Edward, continua Carlisle. En aucun cas nous ne devons révéler notre existence aux humains. C'est passible de la peine de mort.

Silence. Je pensais à Bella comme le reste de la meute.

-Ma mère et Bella, que risquent-elles ? S'angoissa Edward.

-La même chose, murmura-t-il.

« Non ! » Hurlai-je, complètement anéanti.

Je m'arrêtai en plein élan.

« Reprends-toi Jake ! » Me secoua Embry bouleversé lui aussi. «Nous ne les laisserons pas faire, jamais ! »

Ils ralentirent pour que je puisse les rattraper. Edward ne disait rien mais ce n'était pas la peine.

« Nous les protègerons ! » Assura Seth.

« Et nos familles risquent-elles aussi quelque chose ? » Intervint Paul avec raison.

Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'étais au bord de la nausée. Edward se renseigna auprès de Carlisle.

-Non, expliqua-t-il, les loups ne sont pas concernés, ni leur famille. Ils les pensaient éradiqués de la surface de la Terre. C'est leur plus grand fléau, leur plus grande crainte, c'est pour ça que Jane s'en est pris à vous en premier par peur. Ils ne s'attaqueront jamais à vous à moins d'une guerre.

Rassuré à ce sujet, je ne me sentis pas mieux pour autant. Carlisle reprit, le visage éteint :

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour qu'elles soient épargnées : il faut les transformer.

-Jamais ! Cria Edward.

« Bella ne peut pas être transformée » Nous rappela Jared.

-Il a raison, dit subitement Edward.

-A propos de quoi ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Bella, elle ne pourra jamais être comme nous.

-Je viens aussi d'y penser, nous confia Carlisle. Elle pourra, je pense, être épargnée grâce à cet élément. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Certains Volturi sont réputés pour leur cruauté. Jane en fait partie. Le don qu'elle possède est imparable. Elle peut torturer par sa seule pensée. Néanmoins le seul point positif c'est que Bella pourra y résister. Par contre si elle décide de la tuer…

« Nous la tuerons bien avant !» Terminai-je.

Nous étions bien tous d'accord. J'avais un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Mais cela ne réglait pas le problème pour Beth.

« Nous aviserons. » Relativisa Seth.

-On ne va pas rester là à attendre. Je vais la cacher, nous annonça Edward.

-Ils la trouveront, répondit Carlisle.

-Il n'y a qu'une solution Edward, intervint Jasper.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Si vous la transformez le traité sera rompu, nous devrons tous vous tuer ! »S'écria Embry.

Effervescence au sein de mon groupe.

-Le traité ne sera pas rompu, personne ne sera transformé alors pas la peine de monter sur vos grand chevaux ! Ma mère est en danger, Bella aussi.

-Et nous aussi, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Qu'elle essaie de nous attaquer pour voir ! Gronda Victoria.

-On se calme. Ça ne mène à rien, temporisa Carlisle. Rentrons rassurer nos proches. Ensuite nous nous réunirons demain.

La route fut longue, Edward passa son appel mais ne parvint à avoir personne. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures, d'ici une heure et demie nous serions sur place. Nous étions fatigués, stressés, impatients, Forks en vu, j'accélérai comme les autres.

-Rentrez à la villa, je récupère ma mère et j'arrive, imposa Edward à son clan.

« Je vais te la ramener ! » Décrétai-je à mon tour, peu désireux de le laisser entrer sur nos terres.

-Je voudrais dire un mot à Bella, c'est important.

« Quoi que ce soit, tu le lui diras demain. »

Il s'agaça, je n'en tins pas compte. Une fois à la frontière il dut faire demi-tour face au mur que nous représentions.

« Merci. » Lui lançai-je.

Pas facile. Il le comprit, esquissa un sourire.

-Je le leur dirai.

Près de chez mon père, je me faufilai vers ma voiture.

« Attendez-moi plus loin ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent, je repris forme humaine et récupérai mes affaires en me rhabillant prestement. Je pris les autres habits, remerciant mentalement Bella de les avoir récupérés et les rapportai aux autres.

-Rentrez, reposez-vous. Demain, il y aura des décisions à prendre.

Paul s'agita puis s'élança vers chez mon père.

-Paul ! Entendis-je.

En me retournant, je vis Leah arriver dans notre direction. Elle s'accrocha à lui, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

-Dieu merci vous êtes tous sain et sauf.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Bella m'a demandé de rester ici avec ton père et ta fille.

-Nina est là ?

Mince, on était vendredi soir. Je me rendis compte que j'avais aussi oublié le rendez-vous chez nos avocats. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit venue l'emmener, elle aurait pu décider qu'en ne me voyant pas arriver…

-Oui ton ex-femme l'a déposée vers 19h.

-Où est Bella ?

-Son père s'est pris une balle, elle est à l'hôpital.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-C'est pas vrai.

Elle avait besoin de moi, il fallait que j'y aille. Je réalisai que si ma voiture était là…

-Comment elle y est allée ?

-Avec la Volvo de son ami vampire.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je me suis aussi demandée pourquoi elle se compliquait la vie mais cherche pas plus loin, elle était convaincue que tu serais là cette nuit. Elle t'attend. Elle a besoin de toi.

-J'y vais. Rentre chez toi. Ils sont en sécurité maintenant, le problème Rosalie est réglé.

-Tu oublies Beth. Elle est ici avec nous.

Je soupirai. Hors de question de lui demander de la ramener. Elle était éreintée et avait besoin de rentrer avec sa famille.

-Je vais la ramener. Allez-y !

Ils s'éloignèrent tous. Leah rentra et ressortis avec son fils dans les bras, il dormait. Elle l'installa dans sa voiture. Paul arriva peu après, et monta avec eux. Mon père sortit sur le perron. Je le rejoignis.

-Nina dort, ne t'en fait pas. Bella s'en est bien occupé jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses collègues l'appelle pour lui dire que Charlie, en voulant interpeller un suspect dans une affaire, avait dû neutraliser celui-ci et le coup est parti.

-Et tu as des nouvelles ?

-Non.

Il était pale.

-J'avais réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser une chance. J'espérai qu'il ferait parti de notre famille. C'est un homme bien, il essaie d'être juste. Et voilà comment il est récompensé !

Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Il va s'en sortir, il ne peut en être autrement.

Je balisai à l'idée qu'un drame se produise, Bella ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle aimait trop son père, peu importait leurs différends.

-Je vais voir Nina. J'arrive.

Je la trouvai plongée dans un sommeil serein. J'exhalai un long soupir en la voyant, j'avais eu si peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Je l'embrassai légèrement pour ne pas la réveiller et restai là à la contempler. Mon portable bipa. Posé sur la table de chevet, je le pris et le déverrouillai, tombant sur une photo. Surpris et troublé, je m'interrogeai. C'était une photo de Bella et moi, la seule photo où nous étions tous les deux. Leah me l'avait envoyée, je ne l'avais d'ailleurs même pas remerciée à ce sujet. Je le mis dans ma poche et sortis de la chambre. Je tombai nez à nez avec Beth Masen. Elle me dévisagea avec espoir.

-Tout va bien, ils vous attendent.

-Et Rosalie ?

-HS.

Si elle était soulagée elle n'en montra rien.

-Je vous emmène, attendez-moi dans la voiture.

Elle s'exécuta avec difficulté, embarrassée par ses béquilles. Je passai par la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. Après quelques minutes, je retrouvai mon père sur le perron, il parlait avec Embry. Il lui expliquait comment ça s'était passé à Vancouver.

-C'est bien, on est enfin débarrassé.

-On a un autre problème, rajouta Embry d'un ton morne.

-Embry, pas ce soir, le coupai-je.

-Quoi ? S'agaça Billy.

-Pas ce soir, répétai-je.

-Ok, capitula Embry.

Il partit puis fit demi-tour.

-Jake, dis-lui qu'on est de tout cœur avec elle.

Par elle j'entendais Bella et par « on » j'entendais « lui ». J'opinai, sans aucune objection.

-Je te donnerai des nouvelles dès que j'en aurai.

-Merci.

Il s'éclipsa pour de bon. Je le regardai s'éloigner avec tristesse.

-Tu vas à l'hôpital ? M'interrogea mon père.

-Oui, je dépose juste Beth avant. Veille sur Nina, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

-Prend le temps qu'il faut pour la soutenir et pour vous retrouver et surtout appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

-Repose-toi papa. Ne campe pas près du téléphone.

Beth salua mon père et monta côté passager. A peine sortit de la réserve, elle se détendit.

-C'était si horrible que ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je n'insistai pas. De toute façon mon esprit était loin de tout ça, juste près de Bella. Devant la villa, je franchis les grilles, Edward arriva dans la seconde. Elle s'extirpa avec son aide, récupéra ses béquilles et sauta dans les bras de son fils. Elle l'aimait, se fichant de l'embarrasser. Il était ce qu'il était, il restait son fils. Il était clair que c'est le devoir de tout parent d'aimer leurs enfants quoiqu'il arrive, enfin pour moi en tout cas.

Edward me fit un signe de remerciement. Ils s'éloignèrent, sa mère se pencha vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose. Je souris, les miracles arrivaient. J'allais faire marche arrière quand il toqua à ma fenêtre.

-Ma mère te remercie.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'attarder…

Il dut se rendre compte de mon malaise car il m'interrogea sur Bella. Je fus bref.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital me parut interminable, comme me garer et monter aux urgences. Grâce à une infirmière de garde qui me renseigna sans problème (elle me connaissait comme la plupart des habitants de Forks), je me dirigeai vers la chambre où se trouvait Charlie. Elle me donna des infos concernant son état il était sortit du bloc, son état était stable et il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Moins oppressé, je me faufilai à travers la porte entrouverte et je les aperçus, il était bien pale, elle était de dos semblant porter le poids du monde sur elle. Elle parlait à Charlie, se posait des questions. Je m'approchai à pas de loup, impatient d'être près d'elle pour l'apaiser.

Je lui posai une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et la rassurai de quelques mots.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

J'étais mal d'avoir perdu mon portable. Il fut long d'attendre que Jacob ramène ma mère jusqu'à nous. J'étais rentré sans ma voiture, elle n'était plus là où je l'avais laissée. Je soupçonnais Bella de l'avoir déplacée, mais où ? J'étais obnubilé par cette Jane Volturi. Il fallait que je trouve une solution autre que la transformer. Carlisle tournait lui aussi en rond, repensant à la bataille dans son intégralité. Mine de rien la mort de Rosalie l'avait affecté même s'il voulait occulter ses sentiments d'affection pour elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser.

-C'est plus fort que moi.

-Elle ne le mérite pas.

-Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ?

-C'est dans ta nature de faire confiance et de tendre la main.

Jasper, lui, avait quitté la maison, il devait sûrement déjà camper devant chez Alice. Victoria m'apportait de l'apaisement. Elle était pourtant préoccupée par ses propres problèmes. Le fait d'avoir vaincu elle-même Emmett l'avait délivrée. Elle portait désormais un autre poids, celui de la mort de sa sœur. J'avais oublié que ses parents étaient de passage à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Assise dans le canapé du séjour, elle fixait la télé d'un air absent.

-Tu veux y aller ?

-Pardon ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ma question.

-Voir tes parents.

Elle me rejoignit près de la fenêtre où je guettais l'arrivée de ma mère. Elle observa l'extérieur comme moi en silence. Je contemplai son profil si parfait et attendis.

-Je ne pourrais supporter leur regard accusateur, me confia-t-elle après une minute.

-Je comprends.

Elle continua le cheminement de ses pensées. Je partageai avec elle un pan de sa vie, souvenirs de sa défunte sœur à qui elle ressemblait énormément dans ses souvenirs du moins. Maintenant elle était différente dans tous les sens du terme. Seul son esprit brillant était resté tel quel.

-Vous étiez très liées ?

-Oui, mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui a tout changé. Et elle s'est éloignée, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant un an, c'est là qu'elle a rencontré James, son fiancé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, pas même en photo. Et un soir, après un an sans nouvelle, elle m'a appelée et m'a donné rendez-vous en terrain neutre chez nos parents.

Une voiture approchait, elle se tut et se focalisa dessus tout comme moi. Je partis à la rencontre de ma mère, soulagé. Je l'aidai à descendre, elle m'étreignit comme seule une mère savait le faire.

-Tu n'as rien mon bébé.

Elle me câlinait dans tous les sens.

-Maman ! Marmonnai-je, gêné à l'extrême.

Le loup eut le bon gout de ne rien dire. Je la suivais dans l'allée quand elle s'arrêta et se pencha vers moi :

-Tu avais raison de leur faire confiance, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si vindicative envers eux. Ils m'ont bien accueilli. Remercie le Docteur Black de ma part ainsi que Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry et Seth.

Surpris qu'elle connaisse leurs prénoms, je ne dis mot. Cela me fit chaud au cœur qu'elle ait été si bien accueillie.

-Tu peux le lui dire, il est encore là.

-Fais-le s'il te plait.

Elle avait encore sa fierté qui faisait barrage mais c'était déjà un bien grand pas. Je fis un pas vers le loup, sachant très bien qu'il avait tout entendu mais pour la forme je transmis le message. Cependant, il était déjà ailleurs.

-Il se passe quoi avec Bella ? Pourquoi tu vas à l'hôpital ?

-C'est Charlie, il a été blessé par balle lors d'une intervention. Je te laisse, elle m'attend.

Il fit marche arrière. Je restai figé, ma mère me ramena sur Terre.

-Pourquoi cela t'affecte autant ?

-Bella est mon amie et je crois que c'est ma faute si son père est entre la vie et la mort.

Elle ne répondit pas fixant un point sur sa droite. Carlisle nous observait, lui aussi était impatient de la retrouver. Son affection grandissante pour elle me glaçait mais je faisais avec car je savais que je n'aurais pas le dessus vis-à-vis de ma mère. Je devais leur faire confiance tout en restant vigilant. Dérangé, non, mortifié par leur désir mutuel, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de m'éloigner d'eux. En entrant, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Où est Victoria ?

-Dans le séjour. Elle préfère rester loin de toi. Par prudence.

-J'aimerais la remercier.

Elle claudiqua jusqu'à elle. Stressé, je restai sur le qui-vive. Elles se dévisagèrent.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, je l'ai fait pour Edward.

Elle glissa vers moi, m'attrapa le bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de marquer son territoire. Cette situation me mit mal à l'aise. Ma mère la détailla sans mot dire mais son esprit bouillonnait de questions et d'incertitudes.

-Tu vas avoir des problèmes pour t'être absenté de ton travail sans prévenir ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Ils sont persuadés que j'ai des problèmes de santé. J'ai contacté le lycée avant de t'appeler ce matin. Ne te fais pas de soucis.

Elle était surtout préoccupée par l'idée que je puisse faire une bêtise. Je compris qu'elle était au courant de la venue de Sean Connely et de sa possible arrestation. Je préférai éviter le sujet. Elle le comprit.

-Je vous laisse, je vais voir Carlisle.

Une fois hors de la pièce, je prévins Victoria de mon absence. Elle se demandait ce que j'allais faire concernant mon agresseur.

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il n'est pas dans la nature. Je veux passer à autre chose.

-Et si c'est le cas ? S'il est quelque part dehors ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Reste loin des humains pour l'instant. Je te promets de faire vite et de te tenir au courant.

-Je suis sûre que tu t'en veux pour le Shérif.

-C'est en voulant m'aider qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital.

-Il faisait son travail et il connaissait les risques.

-Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant.

-Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Surtout avec ce qui plane sur ta mère.

-Chut.

Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et ce simple contact m'embrasa. Je l'embrassai dans la foulée, heureux de ce bonheur qu'elle m'apportait. Elle prolongea ce moment. Je ne pus en profiter comme je l'aurais voulu, nous n'étions pas seuls. Je m'arrachai à elle.

-Ma mère ne doit rien savoir, promets-moi de ne rien lui dire !

Elle opina. J'examinai ses traits soucieux. Elle aussi était en proie à d'horribles doutes.

-Tu n'es pas seule, lui affirmai-je. Tu le sais au moins ?

Elle m'effleura la joue.

-Je le sais. Et toi non plus, tu ne l'es pas, ne l'oublie pas. Vas-y, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je pris la voiture de Carlisle, me garai sur le parking de l'hôpital, je tentai vainement de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Je devais savoir comment Charlie allait et si Sean Connely avait été arrêté. Je demandai des nouvelles à l'infirmière de garde qui refusa au départ de me communiquer son état. Je jouais alors de mon charme et elle céda : Charlie était stable, il devrait se remettre. C'était déjà ça. J'avais réussi à tenir toutes mes promesses, Bella ne pouvait douter de mon amitié. Mais avait-elle tenu la sienne, était-il sous les verrous ?

-J'aimerais le voir.

-C'est impossible. Seuls ses proches peuvent le voir.

Je tentai de le localiser, ce fut facile, l'odeur du loup était flagrante. Je ne me sentis pas le cœur à les déranger.

-Pardonnez-moi Charlie, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je fis demi-tour, Bella sortit en trombe et m'interpela.

Oo0oO

Je passai au Poste, je toquai à la porte verrouillée, l'adjoint d'astreinte me reconnut à travers la grille.

-Swan m'a prévenu que vous passeriez peut-être.

Il me laissa entrer. Il était avec un autre collègue qui me jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Ils semblaient tous deux préoccupés.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles du Chef Swan, il va se remettre, leur révélai-je.

Les deux adjoints se sourirent mutuellement.

-Tant mieux. Asseyez-vous.

Il me relata ce qui s'était passé. Après le tir, le jeune homme, choqué, s'était laissé appréhender sans faire de vague. Il a été conduit au centre pénitencier de Clallam Bay pour être écroué immédiatement.

-Bien. Dis-je soulagé d'un poids. Vous avez prévenu ses parents ?

-Oui, bien évidemment, s'étonna l'adjoint. Nous vous tiendrons informé de la suite des évènements. Et vous recevrez un courrier du tribunal une fois que nous aurons transmis votre plainte et celle de Mlle Janssen au Procureur. Vous allez devoir témoigner.

-Y suis-je obligé ?

-Ce serait mieux, votre témoignage et celui de mademoiselle Janssen ne pourront que conforter sa culpabilité pour qu'il obtienne une peine maximale.

-Le fait qu'il ait tiré sur le Shérif n'est pas suffisant ?

-En théorie si mais mieux vaut assurer nos arrières, il peut prétendre à un accident, ce qui n'est pas faux.

Je soupirai. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue galère.

-Je préférerais ne pas être à proximité de lui.

-Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.

Oo0oO

En revenant à la villa, Victoria m'attendait de pied ferme.

-Alors ?

-Il est déjà sous les verrous étant donné qu'il a tiré sur le Shérif. Si tu savais comment je me sens en colère. J'ai eu envie de prendre la route pour aller le confronter mais …

Je me tus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?

-Toi.

Elle me fixa avec interrogation.

-Tu as besoin de moi. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ta sœur et je sais que ça te ronge. Il y a une solution si tu m'autorises à te l'exposer.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu as besoin de lui parler, allons la voir.

Oo0oO

J'avais confié ma mère à Carlisle et Jasper qui était revenu (Alice et son fiancé s'étaient absentés pour le week-end), leur expliquant le pourquoi de mon départ et leur promis d'être de retour pour la rencontre avec les loups. Durant le trajet, Victoria montait en pression. J'avais peur qu'elle craque. Je saisis sa main.

-Nous pouvons faire demi-tour.

-Non. J'en ai besoin, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Je ne serai pas loin en cas de besoin mon ange.

-Je ne suis pas un ange.

-Si, tu es mon ange-gardien.

-Tu crois à ces choses ?

-Je crois en beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis devenu un immortel.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai perdu beaucoup. J'ai perdu la foi en Dieu.

-N'est-ce pas prématuré de dire cela ?

-Dis-moi s'il y avait vraiment un Dieu, pourquoi laisse-t-il ces choses arriver ? La mort est la suite logique de la vie. Pas cette existence.

-Je ne vais pas polémiquer sur ce sujet épineux bien que j'ai plusieurs théories. Ce que je souhaite savoir c'est : sans cette existence, aurions-nous pu nous rencontrer ? M'aurais-tu aimé ?

-Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Elle savait que j'avais raison mais refusait de l'admettre.

-Pourquoi vouloir ce qui est perdu ? Continuai-je. Concentrons-nous sur l'avenir.

-Quel avenir vois-tu pour nous ? Je suis une bombe à retardement et tu as ta vie à Forks. Moi elle est à Seattle, non loin de mon travail et de mon frère aussi.

-Je sais seulement que tu es mon avenir, je veux être à tes côtés.

Elle tentait de refouler son espoir.

-Mais…

Je soupirai.

-Mais mon travail, je ne peux le pratiquer que le jour, et Seattle n'est pas Forks. C'est moins gris. Cela risque de me poser problème.

Elle fixa l'extérieur, déçue malgré elle.

-Ce n'est pas insurmontable, la rassurai-je, laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Et ta mère ?

-Je ne ferai pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. Elle ne me séparera pas de celle que j'aime.

Elle disparut. Je freinai, me garant sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, allumant mes warnings. Stressé, je voulus la toucher. Elle réapparut à califourchon sur mes cuisses, saisit le col de ma chemise et se pencha sur moi, m'obligeant à mettre ma tête en arrière pour la voir. Ses yeux rouges lumineux voulaient atteindre mon âme perdue. Eperdu, je ne voulais pas lâcher prise, pas ici.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer que tu m'aimes ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je sais que c'est réciproque.

-Je t'aime tellement, oui, ça tu le sais puisque tu es toujours dans ma tête mais moi comment je peux en être sûre ?

Je repoussai ses boucles rousses en arrière, caressant son visage si doux.

-Je le sais depuis longtemps, avant même que tu sois transformée, je te voulais déjà même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre de peur de me perdre. Quand tu souffrais, j'ai souffert avec toi. Quand tu étais en colère, je l'étais avec toi, quand tu étais malheureuse, je l'étais avec toi aussi. Peu importe ce que tu vis, je le vis avec toi. Tu m'as rendu ma joie de vivre, j'ai enfin envie de construire quelque chose.

Au lieu d'être rassurée, elle s'attrista :

-Je rêve d'un bonheur près de toi, d'une vie de famille dans une maison entourée d'enfants.

Mon cœur s'émietta brusquement.

-Cela est prématuré je sais, s'expliqua-t-elle, mais c'est ce que tu m'inspires, moi qui ne pensais qu'à mon travail voilà que je rêve de materner, de me marier, de me caser. Mais j'ai vite compris que je n'aurais jamais cela. Alors dis-moi que veux-tu que l'on construise sans aucune perspective ?

- Nous avons des perspectives, je me charge de te prouver que rien, ni personne ne m'empêchera de te rendre heureuse. Tu auras ce que tu souhaites.

Je me redressai pour l'embrasser, sûr de moi.

-Mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Il était enfin là. Le soulagement se mêla à une intense émotion. Bouleversée, je me redressai et me tournai pour lui faire face, m'attendant à le voir encore plus amoché qu'hier soir. Il n'en était rien, malgré la pénombre, je distinguai parfaitement son visage. Il était exténué. Son air grave en disait long sur son inquiétude.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que … ?

-Tout le monde va bien et le problème est réglé…en partie.

Il avait hésité, je le questionnai, il éluda.

-Nous verrons ça demain. Mon père t'envoie son soutien, tout comme la meute.

-C'est gentil de leur part, j'apprécie.

Il parut hésiter.

-Oui ?

-Embry, il est très inquiet pour…vous deux.

Cela me toucha.

-J'ai coupé mon portable, sinon, je lui aurais envoyé un message.

-Prends le mien, tu sais t'en servir apparemment.

Je ne compris son allusion qu'en manipulant son téléphone car je tombai direct sur notre photo. Je la fixai, elle était vraiment belle, retrouverions-nous cette complicité ?

-Ça va ? M'interrogea-t-il devant mon air nostalgique.

Je rédigeai mon sms sous son œil attentif.

-Non, je réalise seulement qu'il aurait pu me quitter définitivement.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Charlie, me rapprochant du lit. Il avança près du lit à son tour, posa sa main sur mon épaule m'entourant de son bras.

-Il va se remettre, c'est l'essentiel.

J'acquiesçai. Je lui redonnai son portable.

-J'ai vécu un vrai calvaire le temps qu'il était au bloc, imaginant qu'il meure et que tu ne reviennes pas toi non plus.

-C'est fini, le pire est passé. Je vais bien et Charlie va aller mieux.

Il m'attira dans ses bras. J'aurais pu me détendre dans ce cocon de chaleur, au lieu de ça, je restai sur la défensive :

-Tu es parti sans me laisser la possibilité de te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tu te rends comptes, si tu…

Je me tus. Il resserra son étreinte.

-Je sais ce que tu as sur le cœur Bella.

-En es-tu sûr ?

Je reculai et l'observai franchement, me rappelant la douleur de son départ.

-Tu n'as pas jugé utile de me rassurer avant de partir, lui reprochai-je.

-Parce que j'en étais incapable. Je préférais me focaliser sur mon objectif, supprimer toute menace. C'était ma façon de te montrer à mon tour tout ce que j'étais capable de faire pour te préserver et préserver ceux que j'aime. Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous trois, j'ai aussi pensé à mes sœurs. Et je me suis juré, si nous revenions tous sain et sauf, de m'améliorer parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas facile à vivre depuis quelques temps.

-Ce qui veut dire en clair ?

-Tu m'as un peu bousculé mais j'en avais besoin pour comprendre que je me privais d'être heureux parce que j'étais trop méfiant, parce que j'avais la trouille, j'avais l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar qu'avec Linda.

Je me raidis.

-Je ne suis pas comme elle.

-Je le sais.

-Même si c'est dur je te dirai toujours la vérité.

-Je le sais aussi, j'en ai eu un aperçu. Et j'apprécie ce trait de ton caractère. Ce que je voulais que tu saches c'est qu'avec Embry, on a réussi à avancer. Il n'y a plus de malaise.

-C'est vrai ?

Je craignais de me réjouir trop vite.

-Je ne veux pas l'éloigner, je ne veux pas t'éloigner non plus. Je vous aime tous les deux.

Je devinai que ça lui coutait de s'ouvrir ainsi à moi. S'ils étaient parvenus à aplanir les angles, n'était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

-Je suis heureuse pour nous tous, la meute va rester au complet.

-Grâce à toi.

-Mais non… contestai-je, gênée.

Il eut ce demi-sourire que j'affectionnai tant. Mes griefs s'effritèrent à une vitesse effarante.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, dit-il avec passion.

Il voulut m'embrasser, il se ravisa.

-Tu as de la visite.

Surprise, je lui demandai un instant et sortis de la chambre. Edward était au bout du couloir, déjà en train de repartir.

-Attends !

Il attendit donc. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette expression sur son visage.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je m'inquiétais pour Charlie.

-Il va s'en tirer.

-Je m'en veux tellement.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ce gamin…

-Ne dit pas de conneries. Le seul responsable c'est lui. Nous devions l'arrêter, et pas que pour toi, il était une menace pour tout le monde. Charlie a fait son boulot. Il n'a pas eu de chance c'est tout. Si j'avais été là…

-Je remercie le ciel que tu aies été loin de tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas le ciel qu'il faut remercier c'est Charlie, il m'a virée de l'intervention pour que je ne la mette pas en péril, je n'étais pas objective selon lui. Cela aurait pu être moi à sa place.

-Et est-ce que… ?

Il se tut, l'attention portée ailleurs.

-Bella ! S'écria Jacob en sortant de la chambre. Il s'est réveillé.

Mon cœur s'anima violemment.

-Je te laisse Edward.

-Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part.

-Je le ferai.

En rentrant, je m'approchai doucement, Jacob resta à l'écart. C'est vrai il était réveillé. Il me sourit en me voyant. Clignant beaucoup des yeux comme pour lutter contre une intense fatigue.

-Tu es là fillette.

-Papa…

Je l'embrassai, me rassis pour lui prendre la main reliée à des perfusions.

-Je suis désolé, me dit-il.

Je ne saisissais pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux.

-Papa, m'affolai-je.

-Il est sous l'effet des sédatifs, m'expliqua Jacob, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est sous monitoring, au moindre problème nous le saurons.

Je posai mon front sur sa main que je tenais toujours et pleurai en silence, épuisée.

-Viens te reposer.

Il me redressa et m'emmena vers le seul fauteuil présent dans le coin de la chambre. Il s'y installa et m'attira sur lui, sécha mes larmes.

-Tu es fatiguée, ces dernières quarante-huit heures n'ont pas été faciles.

Il se contenta d'un baiser furtif, m'entoura de ses bras. Mon cœur se décompressa. Il se détendit instantanément, fermant ses yeux, la tête légèrement en arrière appuyée sur le dossier. Posant la tête sur son épaule, je ne fis pas long feu non plus.

Oo0oO

Je me réveillai en sursaut, dérangée par un bruit. Je cherchai où j'étais, la pièce était claire, je reconnus l'hôpital. Toujours installée dans les bras de Jacob, je le détaillai un instant, profitant qu'il dorme encore. Je fus tentée de me rendormir.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers le lit de Charlie pour y découvrir Andrea non loin de lui. Elle était de dos, assise sur le rebord de son lit, lui tenant la main. Il lui souriait avec tendresse.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, ça fait un moment que je suis réveillé mais plutôt que de fixer le plafond ou les deux tourtereaux là-bas, je préfère reposer mes yeux.

-J'étais folle d'inquiétude.

-Il ne fallait pas.

Il était touché et gêné, peu habitué aux élans d'affection.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Frais comme un gardon.

-Sois un peu sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Cela ne sert à rien de dramatiser. Bella s'en chargera dès qu'elle sera réveillée.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, remarqua que j'étais déjà sur le qui-vive.

-Ah, en parlant du loup…je parle de toi, enfin du m'as comprise.

Je me levai en esquissant un pâle sourire. Andrea se tourna, me sourit à son tour. Elle se leva, vint à ma rencontre pour m'enlacer.

-On ne nous aura rien épargné ces dernières heures.

Je me laissai faire sans rien répliquer, appréciant même ce contact maternel. Derrière moi émergeai Jacob. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui, il se mua en statue. Mon père le salua, il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre non sans avoir salué Andrea au passage. Ils se parlaient tous les trois, je quittai la chambre pour passer quelques coups de fil afin de rassurer tout le monde. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'en faire.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

Hier 

Quand mon chef m'avait prévenu que le cabinet serait fermé aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas été emballée car je savais que je serais seule tout le week-end et que je ne voulais pas prolonger ma solitude. James devait partir le vendredi matin à Seattle pour une raison qui me gênait. Il allait passer sa journée de vendredi avec la famille de sa défunte fiancée à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de sa mort il y a quatre ans. En rentrant, hier soir, j'avais prévenu James de mon week-end prématuré. Contre toute attente il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit approprié.

-Ils seront heureux de te connaitre fais-moi confiance, tu ne te sentiras pas mal à l'aise, ce sont des gens charmants.

Nous roulions donc en direction de Seattle depuis une heure déjà. Nous étions partis tôt, vers huit heures et demie. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas fait une erreur en acceptant. C'était bizarre. Je dirai même un peu malsain. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Je surveillai James du coin de l'œil, il était détendu.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi serein.

-C'est parce que tu es là. Malgré cette occasion déprimante, je suis heureux. Nous allons nous marier dans trois semaines, tu réalises ?

-J'ai hâte, me détendis-je à mon tour.

-Pour en revenir à ce week-end, ne t'en fais pas, je t'emmènerai aussi visiter la ville et faire le tour de mon quartier, là où j'ai grandi, je te montrerai le siège du boulot. On ira voir des potes à moi.

Il redevint grave.

-Il y a juste une chose que j'irai faire seul.

Il ne m'en dit pas plus mais je devinai ce qu'il allait faire. Se rendre au cimetière.

Le reste de la route se fit en silence. A midi nous entrions dans un appartement situé dans un milieu calme au cinquième étage je crois. Je n'aimais pas l'altitude. Nous fûmes accueillis par un homme roux d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt bel homme. Il donna une franche accolade à James et me sourit avec une gentillesse empreinte de tristesse tout en me tendant la main.

-Alice, je te présente Jason. Le propriétaire des lieux et le frère de Kate.

-Enchantée, navrée pour votre sœur.

-Ne le soyez pas mais merci. Mes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés. Ni Victoria.

James se raidit en entendant son prénom.

-Qui est Victoria ?

-Sa sœur.

Hum, je comprenais mieux. Je les laissai à leurs retrouvailles et fis le tour du séjour, admirant les tableaux de Jason. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était peintre. Je tombai sur une photo de famille. Je reconnus Kate et Jason. L'autre femme devait être Victoria. Elle était aussi belle et rousse que sa sœur. Lui ressemblant étrangement, presque comme une jumelle.

-On dirait des jumelles, lançai-je.

James approcha. Prit le cadre.

-Non, elles sont très différentes.

-James ne commence pas, s'agaça Jason.

J'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je les regardai se quereller :

-Physiquement elles sont similaires, admet-le. Je sais que tu en veux à Victoria mais il faut que tu arrêtes cette fixation, c'était un accident.

-Accident, mon œil ! Victoria lui en voulait, elle était jalouse de Kate.

-Mais non !

-C'est Kate qui me l'a dit.

-C'est parce qu'elle était en colère à cette période là, elles ont eu un grand différend qui les a séparées un moment.

-Un différend qui l'a conduite à la tuer. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas arrivée dans cette piscine toute seule.

Je savais qu'elle était morte noyée, je l'avais vu dans l'article sur Internet. Je frissonnai, mal à l'aise.

-Elle aimait Kate, jamais elle ne lui aurait fait du mal ! S'indigna Jason.

-Avoues que tu y as pensé toi aussi qu'elle l'avait tuée !

Il se tut, contrarié et quitta la pièce. James soupira, contrarié lui aussi. Il s'éloigna pour aller sur le balcon. Je ne pouvais le rejoindre, trop angoissée par ma peur du vide. Je fis le tour des lieux, trouvai Jason dans sa cuisine, visiblement déprimé.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Et non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tout est prêt, je vais mettre la table.

Il afficha un air neutre.

-Pourquoi James est-il persuadé que Victoria a tué Kate ?

Il se détourna, faussement affairé. Je n'insistai pas prête à quitter la pièce quand il parla finalement :

-C'était dans la maison de mes parents en dehors de Seattle à quelques kilomètres, Kate y avait donné rendez-vous à Vicky pour aplanir les choses et l'inviter finalement à son mariage. Elle voulait lui présenter James, elle m'avait demandé mon avis, je lui avais conseillé de faire le premier pas, connaissant Vicky. Il y avait une piscine dans leur maison, il y aurait eu une dispute et quand mes parents sont arrivés, Victoria était trempée debout près de la piscine observant le corps de Kate flottant dans l'eau.

-Elle est médecin, elle aurait pu la réanimer, constatai-je un peu choquée.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Vous avez su ce qui s'était passé ?

-Non, elle est restée en état de choc pendant des jours, ensuite, elle a été convoquée chez les flics pour faire sa déposition mais ils n'ont rien pu savoir. Ensuite, elle a disparu pendant des semaines. La Police a conclu a un accident à mon grand soulagement mais le mal était fait, j'ai vu ma famille se disloquer, James, lui, était anéanti, animé seulement de vengeance.

-Comment s'en est-il sorti ?

J'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cette partie de sa vie.

-Je me suis plongé dans le travail, m'éclaira l'intéressé appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la rancune m'a quitté quand je t'ai rencontrée. C'était inespéré. Je suis peu à peu redevenu moi-même grâce à toi. J'ai mis tout ça de côté.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Je voulais oublier.

Il jeta un œil coupable à Jason.

-Ne crois pas que je voulais faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, c'est juste que…

-Tu avais le droit d'être heureux, l'interrompit Jason. J'ai compris ton absence de l'an passé.

-Je me sentais pas le courage, avec Alice c'était encore tout neuf, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque et lui faire de la peine.

Il me prit par la taille. J'appréciai ses confessions, elles sortaient du fond de son cœur. Je les écoutai encore en spectatrice. Ils en avaient des choses à se dire. On sonna, je fis la connaissance des parents de Kate. Des gens meurtris pourtant ils me firent un accueil des plus chaleureux. Ils aimaient James, c'était évident. L'ambiance fut lourde et l'absence de l'autre sœur agrémenta la conversation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. Je n'aurais pas supporté de me sentir responsable de la mort de ma sœur, peu importait nos discordes.

Vers dix-sept heures, nous les quittions, je me sentis mieux. James aussi.

-Je n'ai plus à venir. Je ne t'embringuerais plus jamais dans cette galère.

Il m'emmena faire un tour de la ville, la soirée se termina par un restau et ce fut exténués que nous rejoignîmes notre hôtel.

La nuit fut agitée comme d'habitude, il était en proie à d'intenses cauchemars. J'assistai impuissante à son agonie. Je commençai

moi aussi à devenir comme un zombie. En me levant vers onze heures, il n'était pas dans le lit. Je trouvai un mot :

« Je suis allé au cimetière. Je serai là avant midi.»

Je me commandai un petit-déjeuner et pris ma douche. Vers treize heures je commençai à stresser. Je lui laissai un message sur son répondeur. A quinze heures, je flippai comme une malade car il ne répondait toujours pas à mes appels. Je pris un taxi, lui demandai de m'attendre. Il y avait trois cimetières à Seattle. J'espérai être dans le bon endroit. Je longeai les pierres tombales, aucun signe de lui ni de Kate. Au deuxième cimetière, je refis le même scénario. Pas de signe de lui, par contre je trouvai l'emplacement de Kate. Je me glaçai. Il y avait des fleurs fraiches, elles étaient maculées de sang.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMBRY CALL<strong>

Hier soir

En rentrant à la maison, j'avais pris une longue douche pour me vider la tête. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Dans mon lit, je pensais à Bella, à ce qu'elle traversait. Je pensais aussi à cette sangsue diabolique qui nous avait bousillés d'un simple regard. Allait-elle vraiment venir ici ? Avait-elle vraiment ce rôle de protectrice de leur secret ? Allait-elle s'en prendre à Bella et à l'autre humaine ?

Je tournai en rond, bataillant avec une couverture bien inutile. Mon portable bipa. Je fis un bond, il y avait un message de Jake.

« Mon père va bien, il est tiré d'affaire, merci pour ta sollicitude. Merci pour tout le reste. Bonne nuit. Bella. »

Elle avait pris le temps de me donner des nouvelles. C'était déjà ça. Je fixai le réveil, déjà deux heures. Je fermai les yeux, ignorant ma solitude, occultant tout autres pensées vers une certaine personne qui pourraient me troubler et m'endormis comme une masse.

oO0Oo

Dur de bosser un samedi. J'avais des horaires souples heureusement. Il était déjà dix-huit heures quand je quittai l'enceinte du centre. Je devais faire vite, une réunion était prévue vers dix-neuf heures, Leah m'avait informé. Je pris le temps de passer un coup de fil important. Mes incertitudes reprenaient le dessus. Je n'avais de solutions à aucun des problèmes qui me minaient et cela me contrariait.

J'arrivai à la bourre, tout le monde était déjà là, en effervescence.

-Désolé pour le retard.

Je me mis dans un coin, reprenant le fil. Il y avait de la tension entre les anciens, les parents, les loups…

Seule Bella restait calme. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire que j'interprétai comme je le voulus, ravivant mon mal être. Je restai neutre, je ne voulais plus me trahir. Je ne voulais plus espérer. Je voulais juste me réjouir pour eux. Apparemment, il n'y avait plus de malaise entre eux deux. Leah et Paul, par contre, étaient fâchés. Harry s'était embrouillé avec Seth. Quil aussi rageait contre tout le monde, j'avais loupé un épisode, il avait parlé de nous à sa copine. Je ne savais comment réagir, je n'étais plus le chef de toute façon. Jake essayait de tasser les choses mais elles empirèrent à l'arrivée du clan Cullen. Enfin une partie du clan…

-Où est Edward ? Demanda Bella.

-On ne sait pas, révéla le jeune vampire, il s'est absenté avec Victoria, ils devaient être là pour la réunion. Il savait que c'était important.

Carlisle relata les faits, Bella comprit l'ampleur de la menace, elle perdit son calme.

-Beth est au courant ?

-Non, répondit le Docteur.

-Il faut le lui dire !

-Non. Persista-t-il.

-Elle a le droit de savoir ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Elle était bouleversée, je supportai difficilement les battements désordonnées de son cœur. Elle se souciait énormément de la sécurité de cette femme, se préoccupant à peine de la sienne.

-Edward est d'accord avec moi, conclut-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Ce que nous voulons savoir, intervint le jeune, c'est comment faire ?

-Nous ne pouvons les vaincre sans s'attirer les foudres des Volturi, nous expliqua le docteur, et les représailles seraient sanglantes.

-Nous n'avons pas peur d'eux, répliqua Andrea.

-Il y aura des pertes, annonça-t-il.

-Non ! Cria Bella. Pas de guerre ! Elle n'a qu'à venir cette Jane. Elle verra bien que je ne suis pas une menace. Nous n'aurons qu'à cacher Beth.

-Edward a eu la même idée. Je l'ai averti qu'ils sauront la vérité, ils ont leurs méthodes et ils la trouveront où qu'elle aille.

Ce ton défaitiste ralluma le feu. Ils parlementèrent tous sans fin. Il n'y avait pas de solution, la transformer n'était pas une option.

-Gardons-la ici, proposa Billy. Le temps qu'il faudra. Ils n'oseront pas venir sur nos terres.

Bella approuva, les autres suivirent, Jake abonda aussi dans ce sens. Son regard se posa sur moi.

-Et toi Embry, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je me plierai à ta décision. A condition que Bella reste aussi.

-C'est évident. Je ne comptais pas la laisser livrée à elle-même.

-J'ai un travail, je vous signale, s'agaça-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être maternée.

-Tu pourras aller bosser, on n'empiètera pas sur ton boulot mais nous ne serons jamais loin, lui répondit Jake posant sa main sur sa taille. Alors soit coopérative.

Elle soupira, se relâcha, il l'attira à lui, victorieux, lui embrassa le front avec douceur. Cela me fit mal, je me levai voyant les autres amorcer leur départ. Il allait être difficile de les côtoyer mais j'avais pris ma décision. La meute était ma priorité. Je préférai souffrir que d'avoir sur la conscience la mort de qui que ce soit. Là était mon devoir.

O0O0O

Je roulai en direction de la ville. J'avais reçu un sms. Je me garai à la station service, fis un signe et mon rendez-vous me le rendit. Sa voiture s'engagea et me suivit jusqu'à chez moi.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain

Je perçus la douceur d'une main sur ma joue. Je rêvai encore ? En ouvrant les yeux, je me redressai brusquement en position assise, réalisant que je n'étais pas seul. En tournant la tête, je distinguai dans la pénombre du levé du jour le visage de Sylvia. Elle était encore endormie ? Non, vu les battements accélérés de son cœur. Je la soupçonnai d'être à l'origine de mon réveil. Je quittai le lit pour m'éloigner d'elle. Je n'avais jamais laissé aucune femme dormir chez moi. En quoi faisait-elle exception ?

Je récupérai un bas de pyjama et partis me préparer un café. Je me sentais mal. Je me sentais triste. Fixant la cafetière, je me rappelai sa visite de jeudi. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de mettre Sarah ici, elle voulait juste me voir moi. Je l'avais gentiment rembarrée, elle m'avait laissé sa carte nullement vexée.

-Je sais que tu vas m'appeler.

En revenant de ce fichu affrontement, j'avais les idées à l'envers, j'avais besoin des bras d'une femme et je ne pouvais avoir ceux que je voulais. Du coup je l'avais appelé en sortant du boulot, elle était à deux heures de route, chez sa sœur. Elle me promit d'être là, évitant de paraitre satisfaite et me donna rendez-vous à la station-service.

Assis dans ma cuisine, je me demandai comment j'en étais arrivé là quand elle apparut, vêtue de mon t-shirt. Ses longues jambes étaient nues. Elle se servit un café et pris place face à moi. Même au réveil, elle était très belle. Ce qui me surprenait c'était la simplicité dont elle faisait preuve s'accommodant parfaitement de ma maison on ne peut plus basique. C'était très loin de son standing habituel. Elle darda sur moi ses yeux gris perçant sans un mot sirotant son café sans sucre comme le mien. La nuit dernière me revint en mémoire, je m'étonnai qu'elle n'est même pas fait allusion à ma température élevée. Mal à l'aise, je tentai de casser le silence.

-Ecoute…

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi.

Déstabilisé, je repris contenance.

-Nous sommes similaires, continua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas d'engagement et toi non plus.

-Je ne veux pas être malhonnête.

-Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Elle se leva, quitta la pièce sa tasse à la main. Je la rattrapai dans l'entrée mais ne sus quoi lui dire.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a attiré chez toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Ce regard que tu as, je le vois tous les jours dans ma glace.

-Et que vois-tu ?

-De la tristesse, de la méfiance, de la colère, de l'amertume.

Que pouvais-je répondre. Je n'osai la questionner, je ne voulais pas créer de liens entre nous.

Elle me saisit la nuque, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à ma hauteur.

-Peu importe ce qu'il ou elle t'a fait, tu ne mérites pas ce que tu t'infliges.

J'en fus troublé, elle me lâcha et partis s'installer dans mon canapé. Posant ses pieds sur la table basse, elle prit la télécommande de la télé. A cette heure ci, un dimanche, il n'y avait pas grand-chose et je n'avais pas le câble. Elle choisit le télé-achat et termina son café.

-Tu as faim ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par « faim » ?

-Un petit-déjeuner, l'éclairai-je, ignorant son allusion.

-Si tu veux.

En cuisine, je m'affairai. Je me rappelai pourquoi je l'avais laissée s'endormir à mes côtés : parce qu'une fois notre affaire terminée, elle m'avait tournée le dos. Elle n'avait pas recherché de tendresse.

Je la rejoignis avec un plateau et me collai moi aussi devant le télé-achat. La journée se passa ainsi, coupé du monde, devant la télé, comatant par moment.

En fin d'après-midi, elle se prépara et me salua d'un geste de la main. Mais sur le perron, elle se ravisa.

-Je ne suis pas contrariante, tu sais, je te demande juste un peu de ton temps de temps à autre.

Face à elle, j'hésitai. Les relations d'une nuit me suffisaient, pas d'attaches. Nous avions déjà dérogé à toutes mes règles.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas de la toute première fraicheur mais …

-Tu es parfaite, ne dis pas de bêtise, la coupai-je agacé par ce brusque manque de confiance qui ne lui allait pas.

Son âge ? Je ne le connaissais pas mais elle approchait la quarantaine facile. Ce n'était pas un point qui me préoccupait cependant. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vingt ans.

Elle me scruta intensément :

-Alors ?

-Viens quand tu veux, cédai-je.

Elle m'embrassa sans prévenir, je la laissai faire, ce n'était pas désagréable. Le bruit d'une voiture qui approchait me perturba. Elle dut l'entendre aussi car elle s'écarta à regret et s'éloigna vers sa propre voiture sans un regard vers les arrivants. Jake descendit de sa voiture, me lança un coup d'œil des plus étonnés. Mais ce fut Bella que j'observai à travers le pare-brise, elle me fixait, elle était des plus contrariées.


	36. Quand les choses se gâtent

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **supergirl971** : J'espère que tu seras moins frustrée cette fois. Lol.

Merci à **oliveronica cullen massen **: en espérant que cette suite sera aussi intéressante

Je me suis laissée emporter pour ce chapitre anormalement plus long que les autres. N'y prenez pas goût, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire ;-) !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 36 : Quand les choses se gâtent…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JAMES WITHERDALE<strong>

Hier 

Quelle nuit pourrie. Je me levai aux côtés d'Alice, elle dormait à poings fermés. Elle aussi avait dû passer une sale nuit. J'en pouvais plus de ces insomnies. Peut-être que cette visite à Kate me permettra d'être plus serein. Mais ces fichus cauchemars cesseront-ils ? Ils avaient commencé après la visite de la sœur d'Alice et leur violente dispute, ravivant mes souvenirs et mes angoisses. Je savais qu'elle était spéciale, dès notre première rencontre elle m'était rentrée dedans sans aucune gêne, je l'avais pris à la rigolade, j'aurais jamais dû. Son attitude était la preuve de son manque de considération envers sa sœur. Elle avait enfin montré son vrai visage et Alice s'en était rendu compte. Mais au lieu de me réjouir cela me faisait de la peine. Elle aimait sa sœur, elle voulait l'avoir près d'elle à notre mariage. J'aurais pu la convaincre de lui donner une chance mais j'avais trop la trouille, j'avais été échaudé avec Victoria.

Je pris une douche, m'habillai, lui laissai un mot et quittai la chambre sans faire de bruit. A l'accueil, je pris la direction du bar et commandai un café. Je pianotai sur mon portable, en sirotant mon café, cherchant un fleuriste dans le coin. Ensuite je trouvai un journal et pris le temps de le lire. Il y avait une recrudescence de crimes sauvages depuis quelques jours. Des corps vidés de leur sang étaient retrouvés aux quatre coins de la ville créant la panique. Je frissonnai, me rappelant ma propre agression.

« J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup là ! » Pensai-je.

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé et je savais que je ne le saurai jamais mais je n'étais pas inquiet pour autant. Cette histoire ne m'avait pas rendu parano. Plus prudent peut-être mais pas au point de ne plus sortir. La vie était trop courte pour me laisser guider par la peur. Cependant, il y avait cette ombre. Si je voulais me sentir mieux, il fallait que je parle à Cynthia. Que je mette les points sur les « i ».

Je partis à pied chez le fleuriste. Le temps était couvert. Je choisis un mélange de fleurs, les préférés de Kate. Puis me fis plaisir en prenant un autre bouquet plus petit et plus sobre certes mais tout aussi joli. Alice n'aimait pas le gaspillage de fleurs, les voir se faner la rendait triste. Je retournai à ma voiture, posai mes bouquets sur le siège passager et pris la route. Le trajet ne fut pas long pour me rendre au cimetière. Je connaissais l'emplacement malgré la grandeur de cet endroit. Je n'hésitai pas, pressé, je longeai les allées, évitant de regarder les noms sur les pierres tombales. Il n'y avait presque personne.

Je me crispai brusquement, le cœur tambourinant car il y avait déjà quelqu'un penché sur sa tombe. Quelqu'un que je reconnus seulement en voyant ses cheveux presque rouge. Quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Même pour les funérailles de Kate elle n'était pas venue. Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier son identité, pourtant quand elle se tourna face à moi, j'eus un moment d'hésitation. On aurait dit Victoria mais elle était anormalement plus belle que sur les photos et étrangement différente. Je fronçai les sourcils devant le spectacle effrayant de ses yeux rouges.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle affichait un air neutre, contrastant avec les tics nerveux de ses mains et remarquai enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule. J'avais beau vouloir conserver mon calme (j'étais dans un lieu de recueillement) ma colère me brula de l'intérieur me rendant peu enclin à la conciliation. L'homme se posta devant elle, je me décalai pour la voir.

-Partez ! La menaçai-je.

Elle se redressa restant derrière l'homme au comportement bizarre comme pour se protéger.

-Même pas capable de me parler en face !

Elle ne bougeait pas. Je m'accroupis et me penchai vers Kate, triste soudainement.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit l'homme.

Je le regardai franchement, son visage me parut familier et cette voix…

Il se figea, je me reconcentrai sur Victoria qui marmonna quelque chose tout en fixant l'inscription sur la plaque.

-Comment osez-vous venir ici observer votre œuvre ? Vous devriez pourrir en enfer !

-Non Edward ! Cria-t-elle en le retenant.

Il semblait prêt à me tuer. Mon cœur tomba en vrac. Pas à cause de sa réaction mais parce que j'eus une révélation. Edward…

-C'était vous ! Vous avez essayé de me tuer ! Et il vous a aidé !

Elle se décomposa, lui aussi. J'étais tombé dans le mille. Je me levai déjà prêt à me battre mais ils disparurent brusquement. Je clignai des yeux, regardant partout autour de moi. Je n'étais pas fou.

L'étais-je ?

J'étais fatigué oui mais de là à avoir des hallucinations ?

-Non impossible.

Je restai planté là dans l'espoir qu'elle réapparaisse. J'avais chaud, je tremblai, j'étais nauséeux. Après cinq minutes, je me penchai de nouveau vers Kate pour l'interroger.

-Tu l'as vu toi aussi. Dis-moi que je ne perds pas la tête.

Silence.

-Tiens je t'ai ramené tes fleurs préférés.

Je les posai à côté des autres.

-J'étais jute venu te dire au revoir. Je voulais te dire que je ne t'oubliais pas, loin de là, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Mais j'ai rencontré Alice. Tu l'aimerais je le sais. Elle est aussi douce que toi. On va se marier bientôt. Je…

J'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Hier

En me réveillant à l'hôpital, je vis que non seulement Charlie était éveillé mais qu'il n'était pas seul. Andrea se trouvait avec lui. Mon père avait probablement raison, il allait peut-être intégrer notre grande famille. Je les saluai, embrassant Bella au passage. Je jetai un œil sur son dossier médical. Bella sortit passer des appels. Le chirurgien passa, je m'entretins avec lui. Charlie fatigué, demanda à sa fille de rentrer se reposer.

-Tu peux y aller, je reste avec lui, lui indiqua Andrea.

Elle capitula, je l'emmenai chez mon père. J'avais envie de retrouver ma fille et de me laver moi aussi. Mon père avait préparé le déjeuner. Avant de passer à table, je fis un effort et appelai Linda. Dès qu'elle décrocha elle m'accabla. Je la laissai faire, la connaissant c'était le seul moyen qu'elle se calme.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je après la fin de sa tirade. J'avais une urgence.

-Tu devais m'appeler dès ton retour !

-Je suis rentré tard et je me suis levé tard, mentis-je.

-Quel bel exemple d'investissement paternel.

-Ne commence pas !

-Ne me dis pas ce que dois faire ou non !

Elle repartit dans ses reproches. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité. Je la coupai :

-En fait j'ai du passer une partie de la nuit et de la matinée à l'hôpital, le père de Bella a été blessé par balle dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Je lui souhaite qu'il aille mieux, se radoucit-elle contre toute attente. Demain ramène-moi Nina dans l'après-midi. Je dois te laisser.

-Et pour notre arrangement ?

-Vois avec nos avocats. J'ai fait une proposition, si ça ne te convient pas, on refixera un rendez-vous avant de le soumettre au Juge. Je dois vraiment te laisser maintenant.

J'étais contrarié mais je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux de sa part. Elle était exigeante, si elle cédait une fois, elle ne cédait jamais une deuxième fois. Je me demandai qu'elle était sa proposition quand on sonna à la porte. Il y eut régulièrement du passage pour prendre des nouvelles de Charlie. Bella se reposa dans l'après-midi. Je partis en ballade vers quinze heures avec mon père, Noah et Nina, laissant Bella au bon soin de Leah. Paul se reposait chez eux. Je lui demandai d'organiser la prochaine réunion vers 19 h et de prévenir tout le monde. En rentrant, deux heures et demie plus tard, je trouvai Bella au volant de la voiture de son ami vampire. Elle baissa la vitre en me voyant arriver.

-Où vas-tu ?

-J'ai essayé d'appeler Edward pour qu'il vienne récupérer sa voiture mais je n'ai pas de réponse.

-Il a perdu son portable.

-Oh, et bien je vais la lui emmener. Mais avant je vais passer voir mon père.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non, tu dois rester avec ta fille.

Elle démarra. Je posai ma main sur le volant.

-Non, tu ne restes pas seule.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et tu pourras me récupérer chez Carlisle. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Me demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Je préfère ne pas être trop loin de toi, rattrapai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien.

-Pourquoi tu me mens ?

Silence. Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet des Volturi ici, je voulais encore la préserver.

-Je suis un peu à cran, désolé. Appelle-moi dès que tu as terminé.

Elle me passa au rayon X. Je fis bonne figure. Elle s'en alla, peu convaincue.

Oo0oO

Peu avant la réunion, mon père me proposa de rester avec Nina, je le remerciai et rassurai ma fille en lui promettant de revenir vite. Elle me réclama Bella.

-Je vais la chercher, je fais vite.

Je la récupérai devant la villa.

-Edward n'était pas là, j'ai laissé le double des clefs à Jasper.

-Comment va Charlie ?

-Bien mieux. Fatigué mais déjà pénible, plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est bon signe.

Elle retrouvait le sourire. C'était comme un baume sur une blessure à vif. J'étais moins oppressé.

La réunion fut houleuse. Je fus contrarié d'apprendre l'absence prolongé d'Edward. Cela le concernait de près pourtant. En tout cas, son refus de transformer sa mère me rassura. Je voulais maintenir un semblant de paix entre eux et nous parce qu'ils nous avaient bien aidés à Vancouver et aussi parce que c'était ce que Bella souhaitait.

Nous parvînmes néanmoins à nous mettre d'accord pour accueillir Beth chez nous quelques temps. Après le départ des autres (excepté quelques anciens), je finalisai l'arrivée de Beth parmi nous avec Carlisle. J'étais dérouté car il surveillait régulièrement son portable.

-Où ira-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Chez mon père. On a une chambre d'amis. Je pense que ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours.

-Elle va refuser.

-Elle n'a pas le choix

-Elle m'a demandé de la transformer il y a quelque temps.

Je me hérissai.

-J'ai refusé bien sûr, mais hier soir elle me l'a redemandé.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-elle demandé ça ?

Je vis le trouble sur ses traits. Je connaissais cette expression. Il ne répondit pas.

-Dites-moi que vous avez encore refusé !

-En quoi est-ce mal ? Demanda Bella

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? M'indignai-je.

-Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, tu vois bien qu'ils s'aiment.

Je le dévisageai avec répulsion.

-C'est contre-nature.

-N'es-tu pas contre-nature toi aussi ?

Je me pris comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle m'avait blessé.

-J'ai été maladroite, pardonne-moi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ta nature n'a rien changé à mes sentiments pour toi. Ça ne se contrôle pas.

Je la fixai sans discontinuer incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-J'entends ton point de vue Bella, intervint Carlisle, mais je ne peux lui souhaiter cette vie, elle compte beaucoup pour moi et quand on aime on ne souhaite que le meilleur à l'autre et non le pire.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon Carlisle, persista-t-elle.

Il se renferma, peu enclin à entendre des compliments qu'il devait mal supporter visiblement. Je ne l'en respectai que plus. Je réalisai que je l'appréciai vraiment.

-Vous m'avez secourue lors de mon accident, continua-t-elle. Vous avez sauvé Edward et Jasper en les transformant alors qu'ils avaient été laissés volontairement pour mort. Vous dîtes que les vampires sont dénués d'âmes mais regardez les humains, il y en a qui sont de vrais meurtriers sans état d'âmes, de vrais psychopathes. Ils tuent par plaisir. Ne vous dénigrez pas, vous auriez pu vous laisser emporter mais vous avez lutté. Vous êtes un bel exemple de courage. Vous aidez Victoria pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant de vie, pas seulement par culpabilité mais parce vous êtes comme ça. Ils sont tous les trois comme vos propres enfants que vous protégez et guidez selon une ligne de conduite que vous avez instaurée. Ils essaient de suivre votre exemple, ils y arrivent biens. Rosalie mise à part, je vous aime tous beaucoup.

-J'ai échoué pour Rosie.

-Elle ne voulait pas changer.

-Si, elle le voulait mais je lui ai tourné le dos.

-Parce qu'elle attendait de vous autre chose que votre affection paternelle. Vous ne pouviez pas lui donner ce que vous n'aviez pas et elle l'a mal supportée. Vous ne lui avez pas tourné le dos. Vous avez été honnête.

J'écoutai et assimilai de nouveaux éléments. Bella en savait beaucoup sur sa vie. Comment c'était possible ?

-Pour ce que ça m'aura servi, répliqua-t-il tristement.

-L'honnêteté est la base de toute relation. Il n'y a pas de confiance sans honnêteté, conclut-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous la chercher ? Lui proposai-je.

-Non, je dois encore la convaincre et cela ne va pas être une mince affaire. Laissez-moi cette nuit. Je serai là avec elle demain matin.

Réticent, je jetai un œil vers ceux qui restait : Harry, Quil senior, Andrea. Ils discutaient encore du problème de Quil et le fait qu'il ait révélé notre existence à sa copine. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de lui en avoir parlé car il aimait vraiment beaucoup. J'aurais été bien hypocrite de le lui reprocher. Cependant, ça posait problème.

-Je vais voir avec les anciens, j'arrive.

Ils me donnèrent leur accord. Je voulus le notifier à Carlisle mais il avait disparu.

-Où est-il ? Questionnai-je Bella.

-Il a regardé son portable et il s'est liquéfié sur place, il a filé sans un mot.

-Etrange. Bon, tant pis, rentrons diner en famille.

La soirée fut tranquille. Nina se coucha tôt, mon père se retira tôt aussi. Je visionnai mes messages, vérifiai ma boite mails pendant que Bella regardai une série policière des plus sombres.

-C'est déprimant, lui fis-je remarquer.

-La vie est ainsi.

Elle se posa contre mon bras, l'entourant des siens. Sa peau était plus froide, j'avais aussi remarqué que son cœur battait beaucoup moins vite que la normale en repos. Des effets liés au passage du venin dans son organisme ? Je préférai garder cela pour moi pour l'instant.

-Elle est triste et cruelle, continua-t-elle.

-Merci pour moi.

-Je parlais de la vie en général, ma vie à moi elle est palpitante.

-Tu es folle à lier, la taquinai-je.

-Je suis folle d'amour pour toi surtout.

Elle se jeta sur moi à mon plus grand plaisir mais il y eut un moment où je dus calmer le jeu, lui rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls et surtout que ce n'était pas notre maison. Elle exhala un long soupir de frustration. J'étais comme elle, frustré.

-J'aimerais être à la maison, se plaignit-elle.

-C'est vrai qu'on est bien chez toi.

Toujours allongée sur moi, son visage près du mien, elle eut comme une illumination. Elle afficha un sourire épanouie.

-Quoi ?

-Viens vivre avec moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne, m'expliqua-t-elle. Ma première nuit là-bas, je l'ai passée avec toi. Tu as pris possession des lieux, un peu partout il y a les marques de ton passage.

Pris au dépourvu, je restai muet.

-Je sais, c'est pas aussi grand et confortable que chez toi…

-On se sent bien là où l'on veut se sentir bien, l'interrompis-je, ce n'est pas une question de grandeur ou de confort.

Ses yeux pétillèrent. Elle s'emballait déjà.

-Alors c'est oui ? Ce serait plus pratique et puis maintenant que tu es divorcé ce n'est plus un crime.

Je me redressai un peu brusquement, l'obligeant à en faire de même.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Ton ex-femme. J'étais surprise au départ, tu ne m'avais rien dit mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pourquoi la gâcher en se chamaillant ?

Je me rassis complètement face à la télé, entremêlant mes doigts, j'y posai mon front.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi. Mais il y a eu le problème avec Embry et tout s'est enchainé et puis je t'en voulais.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question ? Dis-le si tu penses que je vais trop vite en besogne.

-L'idée me plait.

Vraiment c'était tentant.

-J'aimerais rester à Forks, être près de la meute, près de mon boulot, près de mon père.

Elle attendit la suite.

-Je sais que Nina t'aime beaucoup mais je ne lui ai toujours rien dit à notre sujet. Les jours où je l'aurais, elle aura envie d'être avec son grand-père et vice-et-versa. Et je ne sais pas ce que Linda a prévu pour la garde partagée. J'ai loupé le rendez-vous d'hier avec nos avocats et elle m'en veut pour ça. Elle croit que je ne m'investis pas assez dans sa vie. Si elle sait que je m'installe avec toi, je crains une réaction des plus négatives.

-J'ai l'impression de vivre au bon vouloir de madame, s'agaça-t-elle. Si je la recroise je lui dirai ses quatre vérité.

Oui c'est vrai, elles s'étaient rencontrées.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec elle ?

-Pas terrible. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé.

-Si tu es sûre de savoir dans quoi tu t'engages, je te dis oui, mais ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain, la calmai-je la voyant sauter dans mes bras à nouveau. Je dois régler chaque point que je t'ai énuméré. Et si j'y arrive, je pourrai mettre en vente la maison.

Elle s'arracha de mes bras.

-Tu veux la vendre ?

Elle semblait avoir peur.

-As-tu des doutes ?

-Je crains des regrets de ta part.

-Cette maison est pleine de souvenirs, pas toujours très bons. Un nouveau départ, notre chez nous avec toi. Non c'est cool. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je devais arrêter d'avoir peur.

Elle continuait à se stresser.

-Ce n'est pas encore fait, chaque chose en son temps. Respire. T'as lancé une bombe, assumes.

Oo0oO

Après une nuit reposante quoique frustrante loin de Bella, la journée se passa dans la tranquillité jusqu'à ce que l'on se rende compte que l'on n'avait pas de nouvelles de Beth Masen.

-Laisse-leur jusqu'à ce soir, me proposa mon père.

Vers quatre heures, je partis ramener ma fille à Port Angeles , demandant à Bella de m'accompagner cette fois. En arrivant, elle câlina Nina et lui promit qu'elles se reverraient vite. Elle attendit dans la voiture. En déposant ma fille, je crus à un nouvel affrontement avec Linda. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Comment va son père ?

Décontenancé, je lui confiai qu'il allait s'en remettre.

-Bien.

Je lui exposai mon projet de m'installer avec Bella voyant qu'elle était d'humeur réceptive.

-C'est un peu rapide tu ne trouves pas ?

-Maintenant ou dans un an, si nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, quelle importance ?

-C'est ta vie après tout…

Elle ne s'opposa pas à l'idée. Agréablement surpris je lui fis part néanmoins de mes craintes concernant la réaction de notre fille.

-Je surveille Nina de près, me confia-t-elle, il y a beaucoup de changement dans sa vie. J'essaie de la rassurer et de faire en sorte qu'elle me confie ce qu'elle ressent.

-Je voulais lui parler de Bella mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Avec des mots simples.

-Je vais essayer.

-Dan va repousser son départ à L.A.

J'évitai de me réjouir trop vite.

-Si tu pars, ça va être compliqué de mettre en place la garde partagée.

-Je sais.

Elle était préoccupée tout comme moi.

-Quel était ton plan ?

-Pour la garde ? Les week-ends et les vacances. Tu as mieux ?

-Non, c'est bien.

Je devais me montrer raisonnable.

-Appelle ton avocat confirme lui que tu es d'accord. Je vais en parler à Nina et voir comment elle réagit à tout ça. Je t'appellerai.

-D'accord. Je lui parlerai de Bella après dans ce cas.

Je lui soumis mon idée de vendre la maison.

-Légalement, tu en possèdes la moitié donc je te demande ton accord.

-Tu peux la vendre, parles-en à nos avocats, ensuite contacte le notaire.

-A moins que tu veuilles y habiter ?

-Non, on est bien ici. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, pas la peine de nous compliquer la vie.

Elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Lequel ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que le week-end du quinze octobre est en fait le mien mais j'aimerais que tu gardes Nina, je suis invitée à un mariage.

-Moi aussi.

Elle haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite.

-A tous les coups c'est le même, continuai-je.

-Brandon /Whiterdale ?

-Oui, c'est Alice, elle travaille au cabinet.

-Et bien…le monde est petit.

-Tu la connais ?

-Je connais son oncle. C'est Dan.

Je restai sans voix.

-Nous voilà coincés, remarqua-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas un problème, je la garderai, on s'organisera c'est tout.

Rien ne pouvait être mieux que du temps supplémentaire avec ma fille. Je redescendis, après trente minutes. Bella écoutait son MP3. Sur la route je pensais à beaucoup de choses. Elle me ramena sur Terre.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir Embry.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Il semblait triste hier soir, persista-t-elle.

-Tu sais bien pourquoi il est mal, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Elle se tut, vexée. Je changeai de sujet, lui exposant ma conversation avec mon ex. Elle se radoucit et esquissa même un sourire.

-Les choses se présentent bien, tu vois.

-Tant mieux, dit-elle.

Elle m'avait mis le doute concernant Embry, je fis un détour pour aller le voir juste cinq minutes. De loin, j'aperçus deux silhouettes sur le perron. Je les distinguai très distinctement, ébahi, je me garai en vitesse et sortis de ma voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ELIZABETH MASEN<strong>

Hier

J'étais encore dans une des chambres de la maison de Carlisle. Je m'habillai tant bien que mal. Je voulais paraitre à mon avantage. Hier soir, après le départ de mon fils et sa nouvelle « compagne », Carlisle m'avait mise au lit sans cérémonie. J'étais exténuée c'est vrai. Mais bon, il aurait pu faire un effort. Nous avions juste discuté, il n'y avait eu aucun geste d'affection de sa part, il était véritablement rongé par quelque chose et même en essayant toutes mes méthodes, je n'avais pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Au moins, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars la nuit passée mais ma solitude me pesait. Tant que je resterai cette pauvre humaine, je ne serai pas à ma place parmi eux.

Je descendis petit-déjeuner. Pas de trace de Carlisle. Jasper était déjà en cuisine, s'affairant à je ne sais quoi.

-Que fais-tu Jasper ?

-Je vous prépare une collation.

Je le détaillai, étonnée par tant de prévenance.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous sers.

-Tu es très gentil.

-Oh non, détrompez-vous. Carlisle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il devait s'absenter et m'a ordonné de veiller sur vous.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose, ça se voit ! Carlisle est stressé, pourquoi donc ?

Silence.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, répondit-il finalement.

Il me servit une tasse de thé et des toasts.

-J'avais faim, ça tombe bien.

Je tentai d'être plus subtile pour obtenir plus d'information. Lui aussi était contrarié.

-Tu n'aimes pas jouer les baby-sitters ? Je te comprends.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Je suis gêné en votre présence.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Votre odeur…

Je me figeai, nullement effrayée, juste sceptique.

-Et bien quoi ?

-Elle est particulière, elle m'est familière.

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il se détourna.

-Tu es triste ?

-Non.

Je me levai et le contournai.

-Alors c'est quoi cet air sur ton visage ?

Il soupira.

-Tu te sens seul c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

-Je ne crois pas, vous avez votre fils et Carlisle vous aime.

-Je ne sais pas s'il en est à ce stade mais…

-Ça se voit, il est si transparent.

J'aurais dû me réjouir mais son air déprimé me fit mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas de parents, aucune famille.

-Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je t'écoute.

-Pas besoin de votre pitié.

J'enveloppai sans réfléchir son visage de mes mains. Il eut comme un spasme. Une douce chaleur inattendue me traversa.

-C'est quoi cette… sensation ?

Je ne trouvai pas le mot juste.

-J'envoie des ondes apaisantes, ça calme les autres mais ça me calme aussi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais cette capacité. Pourquoi tu t'en sers ? C'est moi qui te stresse ?

-A votre avis ?

Ses traits sévères me rappelèrent quelqu'un.

-Par bien des manières, tu me fais penser à Edward.

-Je ne lui ressemble pas.

-Tu es plein de colère, comme lui à une époque.

Je le détaillai de nouveau, il détourna son regard.

-Edward, plein de colère…pfff, n'importe quoi.

-Il l'a été. Quand son père est mort, je l'ai accaparé, je l'ai éloigné de ses amis, de Bella, de l'endroit où il avait grandi. Il ruminait et ruminait, ne sachant comment extérioriser son mal-être. Je ne voyais rien ou plutôt je ne voulais rien voir. Finalement, il s'est isolé des autres.

-Hum, marmonna-t-il peu convaincu.

-Je me demande ce qui te rend si amer ?

Il hésita.

-J'ai toujours vécu seul, je ne restais jamais dans les familles d'accueil. Et puis, j'ai rencontré une femme, elle m'a redonné la joie de vivre. Ensuite elle est morte, comme ça. La vie m'a paru si injuste. J'avais l'impression de faire naufrage. Et enfin Carlisle m'a trouvé et je suis devenu ce que je suis.

-Il t'a sauvé.

-A quoi bon, je suis seul. Carlisle vous a, Edward a Victoria même Rosalie avait son ex qui l'aimait. Mais moi...je reste des heures caché à épier une femme qui ne m'aimera jamais.

-Elle est humaine ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le problème. Elle en aime un autre, elle va se marier. Je ne peux rien contre ça. Je suis maudis.

-Ne dit pas une chose pareille. Sois patient…

-Facile à dire. Ça fait trente ans que j'attends.

Il ôta mes mains de son visage et quitta la pièce. Je déjeunais de moins bon cœur. En plus, Edward était parti je ne sais où avec Victoria pour faire une chose urgente. J'avais crains un instant qu'il aille voir celui qui lui avait fait du mal dans le fin fond de sa cellule. Je m'étais raisonnée. Je ne devais pas imaginer le pire.

La journée passa un peu trop lentement. Je contactai Anita pour la rassurer. Je fis un peu de rangement même si ce n'étais pas utile. Je me préparai un encas pour le midi et farfouillai dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de trésors cachés. Etre barricadée ici, sans personne à qui parler, commença à me peser. Je rejoignis ma chambre et bouquinai un moment puis redescendis au séjour, regarder un peu la télé. Jasper s'y trouvait.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Si vous voulez.

Je profitai de nouveau de ses ondes apaisantes. Je risquais d'y prendre gout.

-Il a de la chance de vous avoir.

-Qui ? Edward ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit de cet avis.

-C'est qu'il est bien stupide.

Je souris. Carlisle franchit le seuil. Toujours d'une humeur sombre. Il eut un moment d'arrêt en nous voyant si proche.

-Jasper, appela-t-il. Je dois te voir une minute.

-J'arrive.

-Même pas un bonsoir, lui reprochai-je en me redressant avec un peu plus d'habileté, je m'habituais à mon statut d'estropiée.

Il approcha, m'embrassa sur la joue et repartit aussi sec me laissant des plus frustrées, Jasper sur ses pas. Ils s'enfermèrent dans son bureau, je n'essayai même pas de les espionner, ils le sauraient de toute façon. Après un quart d'heure, Carlisle me rejoignit dans le salon.

-J'ai une chose importante à faire et Jasper doit m'accompagner.

On sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais, dit Jasper.

-Etant donné qu'Edward n'est pas là, continua Carlisle, puis-je te faire confiance et te demander de m'attendre une petite demi-heure ?

-Où allez-vous ?

-Voir les loups et le conseil, c'est important. On doit faire le point par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier.

-Je te souhaite bien du plaisir.

J'avais beau être pleine de gratitude envers eux, l'idée d'y retourner me déplaisait. Jasper revint, tenant des clefs à la main.

-C'était Bella, elle a ramené la voiture d'Edward, nous informa-t-il.

-Je ne me sens pas rassurer de rester seule ici, Carlisle.

Il y avait des mauvais souvenirs ici.

-Il y a des caméras de surveillance un peu partout. J'ai acheté la maison comme ça. Jusqu'à maintenant elles n'étaient pas activées. J'ai fait le nécessaire et j'ai le visuel sur mon portable. Nous ne te lâcherons pas d'un œil.

Pendant qu'il m'expliquait tout ça, je jetai un œil en l'air pour vérifier ses dires. Effectivement, j'en aperçus une très discrète dans le coin du plafond du salon.

-Et bien…

-Nous ne serons pas long.

Après leur départ, je tournai en rond. Pour vaincre ma solitude, je rallumai la télé et tombai sur le journal local. On y parlait de l'arrestation dramatique de ce gamin qui (il ne fallait pas être devin pour le comprendre) était celui dont me parlait Edward. Je me redressai lentement, posant mon pied parterre malgré les recommandations et examinai la photo figé de ce détraqué. Je sentis une montée de haine m'envahir maintenant que j'avais un nom et un visage à qui associer cet acte barbare sur mon enfant. Le lieu de son incarcération était indiqué. Je compris qu'Edward n'était pas le seul à qui il avait fait du mal.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne qui pouvait me rendre service.

-Anita, j'ai besoin de toi de toute urgence. C'est vraiment important.

-J'arrive d'ici une demi-heure, je ne suis pas en ville. Tu es toujours à la villa ?

-Oui, klaxonne quand t'es là.

Elle fut pile poil à l'heure. Je ne pris que mon sac à main et béquillai aussi vite que je le pus jusqu'à la voiture d'Anita.

-Vite ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Au centre pénitencier de Clallam Bay.

Oo0oO

Quarante minutes plus tard, je pénétrai dans le centre. Après les inspections d'usage, je fus autorisée à entrer dans la salle des visites. L'heure de fermeture approchait mais j'avais pu convaincre l'agent de garde de me laisser quelques minutes. Je promis de faire vite. Anita était restée dehors, elle n'approuvait pas ma démarche. Je m'assis face à une vitre dans cette pièce lugubre et impersonnelle et attendis. Il y avait une autre femme un peu plus loin qui pleurait, le téléphone serré dans ses mains. Je me concentrai sur ce que je devais dire à ce fumier. Il entra dans la pièce, un peu surpris d'être là. Il resta perplexe en comprenant que j'étais sa visite. Attendait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Mon cœur se déchainait mais j'affichai un air des plus impassibles. Il s'assit face à moi et décrocha le combiné.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Je le fixai, imprimant chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux bleu pâle, ses cheveux châtain foncé coupé à ras. Ses joues creusées, son menton droit et sa mâchoire carré. Il n'avait pas l'allure de quelqu'un de violent. Il était en bonne forme physique et était extrêmement jeune. Il y avait des traces de griffes dans son cou.

-Qui vous a fait ses marques sur votre cou ?

Il posa machinalement sa main à l'endroit indiqué.

-Je ne me rappelle pas. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Je m'appelle Beth.

-Beth ?

Il sourit d'une façon qui me répugnait.

-Ecoutez « Beth », je suis flatté par votre visite mais je ne fais pas dans le troisième âge.

-Petit insolent ! Sifflai-je. Vous préférez violenter des jeunes filles ou attaquer des gens par derrière jusqu'à les tuer ! Hein ! C'est ça qui vous fait vous sentir fort, espèce de lâche!

Il plissa les lèvres. Contracta ses mâchoires sans répondre. Ses yeux prirent un éclat dérangeant.

-Vous allez payer pour vos crimes, conclus-je, sûre de moi.

Il se leva, tenant toujours le combiné puis se pencha vers moi, m'examinant de plus près. Je m'interdis tout mouvement de recul. Il sembla faire le lien et m'adressa un sourire des plus arrogants.

-Dites à votre fils chéri qu'il n'a qu'à venir lui-même me dire les choses en face au lieu de m'envoyer sa maman.

Je fulminai, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. J'aurais voulu être un vampire pour le déchiqueter sans aucun remord.

-C'est mal me connaitre, continua-t-il, si vous pensez que je vais rester là sans rien faire. Vous ne savez pas qui est mon père ! Je ressortirai libre d'ici très vite.

-Vous avez tiré sur le Shérif ! Contrattaquai-je.

-C'était un accident. Je le démontrerai au procès.

Je me levai à mon tour.

-Si vous sortez d'ici, vous êtes un homme mort, je vous aurais prévenu.

Je raccrochai et m'en allai sans me retourner. Anita me demanda comment cette rencontre s'était passée. Je fus brève et la remerciai de son aide. Elle me déposa devant chez Carlisle vers vingt heures. Ce fut Edward qui m'accueillit en me sautant dessus. Après un interrogatoire et une grande effervescence, je le pris entre quatre yeux. Mes souvenirs défilèrent devant lui. Il ne pensa même pas à m'en vouloir tellement il était choqué.

-Il n'a exprimé aucun remords, constata-t-il.

-Non, confirmai-je. Et il va ressortir.

Il me tourna le dos.

-Edward ?

-J'espère qu'il écoutera ton conseil parce que tu as raison sur ce point, s'il sort de cette prison, c'est un homme mort.

Il quitta la pièce, je le poursuivis tant bien que mal. Il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Victoria. Elle était la seule à pouvoir lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

-Aide-le ! L'implorai-je ouvertement.

Elle me lança un regard tout aussi désespéré.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? M'affolai-je.

-James est au courant, me révéla Carlisle qui était arrivé entre temps. Il sait que c'est Victoria qui l'a attaqué et il pense qu'Edward est son complice.

-Comment l'a-t-il su ? Qu'êtes-vous allés faire bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il se trouve que cet homme était le fiancé de sa sœur décédée, me révéla mon fils

Choc.

-Pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit !

-Je ne le savais pas ! Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

-C'est une histoire compliqué maman. Et elle n'a pas envie de s'étendre.

-C'est trop grave pour que je me taise ! Tu peux perdre ton travail, ta réputation, tu peux aller en prison !

Silence à nouveau.

-A-t-il au moins des preuves de ce qu'il avance ? Demandai-je.

-Non.

-Bon, pas la peine de s'affoler alors.

-Les « on dit » suffisent à détruire une vie, intervint Jasper. S'il se met à vous accuser ou s'il porte plainte c'est fichu. Il faut le convaincre que ce n'est pas toi Victoria.

-Mais c'est moi.

-Peu importe. Tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal à lui personnellement et Carlisle a empêché sa transformation. Il faut relativiser.

-Tu as une idée de comment le convaincre ? L'interrogea Edward.

-Il faut passer par Alice.

Nous étions tous perplexe.

-Je m'en charge. Dès leur retour demain.

-Je vais appeler mon frère pour le prévenir qu'il risque de m'accuser.

-Il l'a sûrement déjà fait ! Se mortifia Edward qui n'avait semble-t-il pas pensé à ça.

Elle l'appelait déjà.

-Jason, c'est moi.

-…

-Quoi !

-…

Elle se tourna vers nous, effarée. Edward semblait pétrifié.

-Pourtant nous nous sommes vus.

-…

-Au cimetière.

-…

-Je viens immédiatement !

-…

-Mais…

-…

-D'accord, tiens-moi au courant.

Elle raccrocha, les autres avaient entendu moi j'avais deviné.

-Il a disparu. Ils ont trouvé du sang sur les fleurs au cimetière, le dernier endroit où il a été vu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? S'angoissa subitement Jasper. Où est Alice ?

Etrange son comportement.

-Avec mon frère et mes parents.

-Je vais y aller, déclara Jasper. Je suis moins impliqué, j'agirai dans l'ombre, je serai discret, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Cela semblait le toucher de près. Il attendit notre accord et s'éclipsa. Cette journée horrible prenait fin, enfin pas vraiment. Carlisle me passa un savon des plus cuisants concernant ma puérilité à m'enfuir pour aller je ne sais où sur un coup de tête. Je lui expliquai le pourquoi de mon départ (un peu sèchement) il demanda à mon fils de s'entretenir en privé avec lui. Je montai dans ma chambre, laissant Victoria dans ses propres angoisses. On frappa à ma porte.

-Oui ?

-Maman c'est moi.

-Entre.

Ce qu'il fit. Il était si désemparé, cela me contrariait.

-J'ai parlé avec Carlisle.

-Au sujet de ce détraqué ?

-Oui mais aussi concernant un autre problème.

Son air grave ne présageait rien de bon.

-J'ai décidé de te révélé la vérité.

-A quel sujet ?

-Au sujet d'hier soir. Assied-toi.

Il me relata les derniers évènements. C'était plus que je ne pus en supporter. Je commençais à craquer.

-Je ne veux pas aller à la réserve ! Je veux que Carlisle me transforme ! Cela réglera tout.

-Non, s'emporta-t-il. Te transformer n'est pas une option.

-Tu n'as pas à décider de ma vie.

-Tu as le choix maman. Je ne l'ai pas eu.

-Mon choix est d'être avec vous. Toi, Carlisle, Jasper et même Victoria. Je sais que tu tiens à elle. Je veux apprendre à la connaitre mieux. En restant ainsi, je vais décliner et mourir. Cette idée est insupportable.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures…mais te condamner à cette vie…

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur, je veux trouver le mien et c'est avec Carlisle que je le trouverai.

Je le voyais hésiter, troublé. Je continuai sans relâche pour le faire lâcher prise.

-Je vais y réfléchir mais en attendant tu iras chez les Quileutes. Carlisle a une idée.

-Laquelle ?

-Mieux vaux que tu ne saches rien. Repose-toi nous irons demain matin.

Oo0oO

Ma nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars. Je me redressai en pleine nuit en sueur et sursautai en découvrant une présence près de moi. Je reconnus Carlisle. Il m'incita à me recoucher et s'installa non loin de moi.

-Rendors-toi.

Je me levai tard ce matin. Il était déjà onze heures. A midi je descendis, la mort dans l'âme, prête pour le départ. Je trouvai Carlisle dans la cuisine, préparant mon déjeuner.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui merci.

-Tu veux un café ou tu veux directement déjeuner.

-Les deux.

Je m'approchai pour lui dire bonjour. Il m'étreignit doucement à son tour.

-Je suis content que tu aies écouté ton fils. J'avais peur de céder, je savais que lui ne cèderai pas.

Il m'embrassa, j'en voulus plus, m'enflammant à la vitesse de la lumière. Il coupa court aussi vite.

-On a un contretemps. Ton départ se fera un peu plus tard.

Cela m'arrangeait mais je ne dis rien.

-Victoria est partie en pleine nuit, elle n'arrive pas à gérer tout ce qui se passe. Edward est parti à sa recherche.

-Je la comprends mais de là à s'enfuir.

-Les nouveau-nés sont sensibles, colériques et instables. Notre présence et celle de Jasper surtout l'aide beaucoup mais elle ne pourra pas se contrôler d'elle-même avant des mois, voire des années. Elle peut encore déraper et tuer.

Il était inquiet, je frissonnai.

-C'est ce qui m'attend si tu me transformes ?

Il opina, soudain grave. Je préférai rester muette. J'avais besoin de prendre de recul avec tout ça. Il fallait que je me prépare à cette nouvelle vie, que je prenne bien conscience des enjeux et des risques.

-Viens manger.

La journée passa sans nouvelles d'eux. Vers vingt heures enfin ils franchirent le seuil. Carlisle s'isola avec eux un moment. Quand ils revinrent, ils étaient prêts à m'emmener. Carlisle appela William Black pour le prévenir de notre arrivée tardive. En chemin, je me crispai à mesure qu'on approchait. Carlisle freina brutalement. Un brouillard était apparu.

-Oh non, murmura-t-il.

-C'est eux ?

-Oui. C'est Alec, le jumeau de Jane qui cause ce brouillard.

-Vicky cache ma mère et restez dans la voiture.

Me cacher mais…

Elle me prit la main et elle disparut de mon champ de vision, je restai abasourdie, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je ne me voyais plus non plus. Je fis un bond.

-Calmez-vous.

-Comment faites-vous ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Edward et Carlisle faisait face à une jeune fille qui, si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux rouges, m'aurait paru des plus inoffensives. Elle leur souriait, je me sentis encore plus mal. Elle ressemblait à une poupée maléfique.

-Que disent-ils ? Chuchotai-je.

-Vous pouvez parler normalement, ils ne peuvent nous entendre. Je brouille tous les sens. Nous sommes indétectables.

Je relâchai ma respiration que j'avais retenu tout ce temps.

-Alors ?

-Elle sait que vous existez, Rosalie a tout révélé avant qu'elle ne la tue.

-Elle m'aura enquiquinée jusqu'au bout, celle-là.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu le choix. Cette fille est redoutable, son don est abominable.

-Quel est-il ?

-Le pouvoir de torturer par la pensée en faisant croire à une réelle douleur.

Terrorisée, je regardai dans leur direction. Allait-elle leur faire subir son pouvoir ?

-Elle veut savoir où vous êtes ? Elle était persuadée que vous étiez avec eux. Elle est perplexe.

La poupée maléfique sortit un vêtement de sous sa cape.

-Mon pull ! M'exclamai-je.

Des cris d'animaux (les loups ?) se firent entendre. Le temps se figea, j'avais la chaire de poule.

-Elle sait déjà où est Bella, me révéla Victoria, et elle a envoyé les nouveau-nés restant à l'abattoir, elle sait qu'ils n'ont aucun chance mais ça occupera les loups le temps de vous régler votre compte.

Je surveillai la réaction d'Edward, il était hors de lui. Il plongea sur Jane sous nos yeux effarés, elle lui fit passer l'envie de recommencer.

-Non ! Criai-je, déjà prête à sortir du véhicule.

Elle m'en empêcha.

-Faites quelque chose !

-J'attends le signal de Carlisle.

-Quel signal ?

-Celui-là ! Ne sortez pas de cette voiture si vous voulez que nous restions tous en vie.

Elle me lâcha. Je réapparus aussi sec, pas elle. Elle sortit de la voiture, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers moi, décontenancés juste un instant.

-Alec récupère-la !

Il avança, ils lui firent barrage. Un nouveau brouillard apparut, ils s'arrêtèrent, titubant comme s'ils avaient perdu tous leurs repères. Le dit Alec les contourna avançant vers moi inéluctablement comme au ralenti. Subitement, il s'immobilisa. Victoria se matérialisa derrière lui, le maintenant si fermement et d'une manière telle qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions qu'il grogna. La jumelle fit un bond. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Elle était terrifiée, mais pourquoi ?

Le brouillard se dissipa, Carlisle et Edward retrouvèrent leur capacité. Ils me jetèrent un œil pour vérifier que j'allais bien et fixèrent Jane.

-Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit..., siffla-t-elle.

-Nous lui feront rien si…

-Victoria attention ! Cria Edward.

Jane fixait Victoria , prête à utiliser son pouvoir si j'avais bien compris, mais celle-ci se volatilisa avec le jeune Alec. La poupée fut prise de panique.

-Nous lui ferons rien continua Carlisle, si vous laissez Beth tranquille.

Son frère représentait énormément pour elle.

-Aro ne le tolèrera pas.

-Organisez-nous une audience, je veux le rencontrer.

-Je ne crois pas…

-Je n'ai cure de ce que vous croyez ! Je connais Aro, j'ai été son invité pendant quelques années. Nous avons un respect mutuel, je sais qu'il écoutera ce que j'ai lui dire. J'ai une proposition à lui faire. Il n'aimerait certainement pas que vous passiez outre son autorité.

Elle enrageait sur place.

-D'accord ! Mais rendez-moi mon frère !

S'il lui rendait son frère qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de nous tuer ?

Edward tourna la tête vers moi.

-Si elle tue Carlisle sans l'accord d'Aro, il le saura, m'expliqua-t-il.

Il était bien renseigné, Carlisle l'avait bien briefé. Voilà donc son plan.

-C'est un télépathe tactile, continua-t-il. Les représailles seraient terribles pour elle et son frère.

Elle se crispa. Il avait dit juste alors.

-Vicky, c'est bon, reviens.

Elle réapparut avec Alec et elle le libéra de son emprise. Il se dirigea vers sa sœur d'un pas raide, dans l'attente de je ne sais quoi.

-Partons mon cher frère. J'ai un message à transmettre.

Elle nous désintégra du regard et se retourna, son frère sur ses pas, faisant virevolter sa cape noire. Une fois hors de vue, Edward s'écria :

-Il faut aller sauver Bella !

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMBRY CALL<strong>

Jake avança vers moi, toujours perplexe.

-Sylvia Janssen ? Sérieux ?

-Tu l'as connais ?

-Je suis son médecin.

Je secouai la tête

-T'es le médecin de tout Forks, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

-Et comment vous en êtes arrivés… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Je ne répondis pas.

-De toute façon tu fais bien ce que tu veux…

-Merci pour ton autorisation.

Belle se décida à nous rejoindre et sortit du véhicule, elle affichait toujours cette mine contrariée.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-On s'inquiétait, m'expliqua Jake.

Agacé, je me renfermai.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé.

Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, je me crispai d'avantage supportant mal son regard explicite.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Bella ?

-Ce n'est pas très professionnel ce que tu fais.

Je me pris comme une gifle. Il y eut un flottement tandis que ses yeux me lançaient mille reproches.

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Elle ne te mérite pas, persista-t-elle, changeant de tactique.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je te connais, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Elle, elle…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-Je suis ton amie.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas.

Je regrettai mes paroles au moment où je la voyais se décomposer.

-Embry ! S'exclama Jake d'un ton plein de reproche.

-Emmène-là. Merci pour la visite.

Je les laissai plantés là et rentrai chez moi en claquant la porte. Je ressentis un besoin urgent de passer un appel. Une sonnerie plus tard :

-Allô ? Répondit Sylvia.

Sa voix était amplifiée, elle était encore en voiture. Elle devait utiliser son haut-parleur ou son oreillette.

-Je sais que c'était pas prévu mais j'aimerais que tu reviennes.

-Que s'est-il passé ? On dirait que tu es énervé.

-Un peu. Mes visiteurs n'apprécient que moyennement ma « relation » avec toi.

-De quoi se mêlent-ils ?

-Ce sont mes amis. Ce n'est pas méchant. Ils semblent te connaitre.

-Et alors ! En quoi je les dérange ?

-Te prends pas la tête, je veux juste…

-Tu veux quoi ? Je pensais que c'était occasionnel. Tu crois que je suis à disposition ?

Elle avait marqué un point.

-Je sais qu'il y a Sarah…

-Sarah est chez ma sœur avec sa cousine. Je ne compte pas y retourner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma fille n'a pas besoin de moi elle me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Je n'étais pas dupe. Elle en était affectée.

-Ne prends pas pour argent comptant ce qu'elle t'a dit.

-Elle n'a rien dit, elle me l'a fait ressentir.

Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas me mêler de tout ça, ça devenait trop personnel.

-Je suis désolé que ça se passe mal entre vous. C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. On se verra une autre fois.

-Si tu veux.

Elle raccrocha. Je fixai l'écran, me demandant pourquoi je me sentais encore plus mal. On frappa à la porte. J'hésitai.

-Allez ouvre fais pas ta tête de mule ! S'agaça Jake.

J'ouvris prestement. Il était seul.

-Je ne fais pas ma tête de mule.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça te soule de nous avoir dans les pattes mais je la comprends, moi non plus ce n'est pas cette femme que j'aimerais pour toi. Mais je ne m'opposerai pas à ton choix.

-Ce n'était que l'histoire d'un soir, pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin.

Il me prit l'épaule d'une main.

-Si on allait prendre un verre, juste toi et moi ?

-Je suis trop énervé, l'alcool ne m'aidera pas, j'ai besoin de décompresser.

-Un basket alors ?

J'opinai, enthousiaste.

-On se retrouve au terrain de basket dans vingt minutes.

Oo0Oo

J'avais l'impression de revivre. Face à face, Jake et moi, on ne se faisait pas de cadeaux, c'était d'autant plus cool qu'on était beaucoup plus forts. On se taquinait, j'oubliais tout. Après un bon moment, nous nous arrêtâmes, heureux comme des gamins.

-Je t'ai battu à plate couture, se vanta-t-il.

-N'exagère pas !

-Avoue que t'as eu du mal ?

-Je t'ai laissé gagner !

-Mauvais perdant !

-Je veux une revanche.

-On remet ça quand tu veux.

-Demain, même heure ?

Je voulais lui faire ravaler sa prétention.

-Ok. C'est cool

-Je rentre, je suis lessivé.

-Je reste encore faire quelques paniers.

-Bella va s'impatienter.

-Elle est allée voir son père. Elle a beau savoir qu'il est tiré d'affaire, elle s'inquiète encore. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour ceux qu'elle aime.

-Est-ce une façon de m'expliquer son attitude de tout-à-l'heure ?

-Elle est comme ça. Je fais avec sinon autant la quitter maintenant et ça je m'en sens incapable. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle n'agissait pas contre moi, ni pour me faire du mal. Que ce soit pour toi, pour Edward ou n'importe qui, qui lui est proche, elle se mêlera de ses affaires si elle est persuadée d'agir au mieux. Elle ne connait pas la passivité.

Il se tut, observant ma réaction.

-Tu sais, elle désespérait de ne pas obtenir ton amitié.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle avait compris que ce qui nous réunissait était bien plus que de l'amitié. Elle cherchait à nous réconcilier. Elle ne voulait pas être un sujet de discorde.

Elle avait tellement bien réussi que j'avais effectivement cessé de la haïr. Mais au final, c'était pire.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Ne sois pas trop fâché contre elle.

-Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Ça ne sert à rien, répondit-il finalement. Tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps fâché avec elle. Elle trouvera un moyen de te remettre les idées en place en te démontrant par A + B que tu as tord de faire la gueule.

Je souris malgré moi. Elle en était bien capable.

-Je dois vraiment te laisser, on se voit demain.

J'avais fait quelques pas quand je me rappelai d'un truc.

-Hey, Jake, elle est là l'accro aux sangsues ?

-Beth ? Non. Pas encore, mon père m'a dit de patienter jusque ce soir.

-Il serait temps de s'en inquiéter.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller voir.

-Si t'as besoin tu sais où me trouver.

Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. La nuit était tombée, je repris le chemin de chez moi toujours en mode footing pour me vider la tête. Elle était encombrée, constamment. Ma maison en vue, je remarquai une silhouette assise sur les marches de mon perron.

-Sylvia ? Tu fais quoi dans le froid ?

Elle frissonnait malgré son gilet. Elle s'était changée, avait revêtu un jean et une chemise rose pâle cintrée.

-Je t'attendais.

Elle se redressa quand je fus à sa hauteur, je la pris dans mes bras sans réfléchir pour la réchauffer.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, t'es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Je sais plus. Trois-quarts d'heure au moins.

-Où es ta voiture ?

-Derrière, pour éviter les commérages.

Elle se détendit peu à peu dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi chaud ?

-C'est un dysfonctionnement génétique héréditaire.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en sueur et m'écartai d'elle en m'excusant.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, se hissant pour m'embrasser. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. Je me laissai déjà griser quand la pluie se mit à tomber.

-Viens, ne restons pas là.

A l'intérieur, je lui demandai de patienter le temps que je prenne une douche. Mais j'étais à peine entrée dans la cabine qu'elle s'y faufila, ne me laissant, à mon plus grand plaisir, aucune échappatoire.

OO0Oo

Nous mangions tranquillement quand j'entendis le cri de ralliement. Mon cœur manqua de tomber. Sylvia se demanda ce que c'était, peu rassurée. Je me redressai prêt à me déshabiller mais je me retins, je n'étais pas tout seul.

-Je dois y aller, il faut que tu rentres !

J'étais déjà dans l'entrée, elle me regardait avec stupeur, je revins vers elle :

-Je t'expliquerai, fais ce que je te dis et ferme-bien derrière toi.

Dès que je fus derrière la maison, je courus telle une fusée près de la lisière et enfin put muter et entrer en connexion avec les autres. C'était le chaos. Je me hâtai, je reconnus la maison de Billy à travers leurs yeux. Paul était déjà sur place avec Jake, Jared nous rejoignit ainsi que Quil.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » S'exclama Quil.

« Des vampire sur notre territoire ! » Rageait Paul.

« Ils viennent pour Bella ! » Expliqua Jake entre deux coups de dents.

« Vite ! vite ! » Ordonnai-je aux autres.

Pas le temps de réfléchir ni d'avoir peur. Je devais rester lucide. Devant la maison, je visualisai la scène, plan d'attaque possible ?

« Il faut les attirer loin de la maison ! » Proposa Seth qui venait de nous rejoindre à son tour.

« Comment ? » Demanda Quil..

« J'en sais rien » Se désola-t-il.

« Où est Bella ? » Demandai-je.

« Dans la maison, je lui ai interdit de sortir » Me renseigna Jake.

Je plongeai dans le tas, ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais résistants. Il fallait être prudent, nous ne voulions aucun blessé parmi nous. Nous étions tous là, exceptée Leah.

«Elle est avec Noah » M'informa Paul, lui aussi fort occupé.

Elle était furieuse, mais pourquoi ? Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, c'était entre eux. Jake se retrouva en mauvaise posture, je vins lui prêter main forte mais il m'ordonna de surveiller Bella, elle tentait de sortir.

« Elle n'écoute donc jamais ! » Me plaignis-je en retournant vers la maison.

« Jamais ! » Confirma Jake qui parvint à s'extirper de l'emprise du nouveau-né.

En effet, elle cherchait à forcer la porte. Elle revint à la fenêtre, fixa un point au loin, fus prise de panique. Je regardai ce qu'elle fixait : Jake était déconcentré à cause d'elle, la sangsue l'avait de nouveau sous sa coupe, le maintenait par le cou et le thorax prêt à le broyer. Je n'eus le temps de faire aucun geste car il y eut un comme une déflagration. Des bouts de bois volèrent. Tout le monde se figea. Bella était passée au travers de la porte, elle bondit avec agilité et glissa sur la rampe. Elle prit son élan et s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir pile sur le vampire prêt à tuer Jake. Elle lui saisis le cou, il relâcha sa prise. Pris de panique à mon tour, je me bougeai les fesses pour la tirer de là. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de se passer tout comme les autres qui se trouvaient en mauvaise posture à cause de ce moment d'inattention. Jake me devança, Bella fut éjectée sur plusieurs mètres par l'assaillant, il s'élança pour amortir sa chute. J'attrapai au cou celui qui l'avait éjectée et le lui rompit dans la foulée. Jake faisait va-et-vient près d'elle pour éviter qu'un autre vampire ne se jette sur elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas car comme les autres j'entendis un bruit de moteur qui attira notre attention. Je me tournai pour voir d'où ça provenait, inquiet.

Mon estomac se révulsa. Sylvia ! Elle freina brutalement, je courus vers elle pour l'obliger à s'en aller, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait me reconnaitre. Elle ouvrit sa portière et poussa un hurlement en me voyant.

Je clignai des yeux, me stoppai en plein élan, réalisant ce qu'elle voyait.

« Embry ! Attention !» Me prévint la meute en chœur.

Jake voulut intervenir mais trop tard, je fus propulsé par l'un des derniers assaillants. Sa force de frappe fut si brutale que je volai tel un missile et me brisai contre je ne sais quoi. Je ne pus émettre aucun son. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme paralysé. Je ne pouvais pas me relever, j'étais comme dans une bulle, coupé du monde, il n'y avait que des bourdonnements. Je fermai les yeux…

Je perçus qu'on m'appelait…

Pleuvait-il ? J'entendis comme des pleurs.

-Embry ! Allez ouvre les yeux ! M'implora une voix.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour accéder à cette requête qui semblait si importante pour celui ou celle qui la formulait. Après un flou persistant, je reconnus le visage de Sylvia.


	37. Ce qui ne vous tue pas

Relecture Brynamon.

En réponse à vos reviews

**Supergirl971** : Rassurée sur Bella, tant mieux mais elle va continuer à t'agacer. Moi aussi j'aime bien Sylvia.

**Oliveronica cullen massen **: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Linaewen'Z**** : **merci !^^ Voilà la suite.

Je me suis bien attachée au perso d'Embry, il apparaitra un peu plus souvent.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 37 : Ce qui ne vous tue pas…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JAMES WITHERDALE<strong>

Hier 

Où est-ce que j'étais ? En ouvrant les yeux, je fus saisi de panique. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Mes derniers souvenirs étaient au cimetière. Après, un craquement derrière moi et plus rien. Se pouvait-il que Victoria soit revenue avec son ami me kidnapper ? Je m'enrageai, comment osait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à me tuer la première fois, fallait cette fois qu'elle s'assure que je sois loin de tout pour mettre en œuvre son sombre dessein. J'étais allongé sur un lit, je me redressai, fixant la pièce avec méfiance. Elle était petite, à peine cinq mètres carré. Il y avait une fenêtre protégée par des barreaux. Il n'y avait que le lit comme meuble, avec un lavabo, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Je parvins à me lever et bus un coup à même le robinet. Il faisait sombre comme si la nuit allait tomber. Combien de temps étais-je resté ici ?

J'entendis des pas, quelqu'un descendait des escaliers. Je me recouchai illico presto et attendis, les yeux fermés. La porte se déverrouilla, mon cœur battait à vive allure.

-Il est encore assommé. Revenons plus tard, entendis-je décréter une voix masculine à une autre personne.

Je fis un bond hors du lit les faisant sursauter. J'attaquai celui qui était le plus près de moi. Un homme noir aussi grand que moi avec des dreadlocks. Il chuta, je le frappai encore pour le mettre ko mais c'était sans compter l'autre assaillant que j'avais pas eu le temps de voir et qui me frappa encore à la tête.

J'émergeai de nouveau, c'était l'aube. J'avais mal au crâne. Je me redressai brusquement et recommençai à paniquer en voyant que j'étais toujours enfermé ici ! C'était un cauchemar. Je m'assis avec difficulté, les jambes hors du lit, tiraillé par la faim. Il y avait un plateau par terre avec à manger. Je n'y jetai même pas un coup d'œil. La colère me gagna de nouveau. Je me rappelai de cet homme, qui était-ce ?

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ! Hurlai-je.

Je continuai de m'égosiller, peu m'importait qu'ils reviennent me tabasser. Je voulais comprendre. Le même bruit de pas.

-Je te conseille de te tenir à carreau, entendis-je à travers la porte.

L'homme pénétra dans la chambre, armé ce coup-ci. Je me raidis aucunement impressionné. Il était calme, sûr de lui, à croire que c'était habituel chez lui de pointer une arme sous le nez des gens.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Où est Victoria ?

-Victoria ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent je sais que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça. Victoria ! Criai-je de nouveau, montre-toi !

-Vous vous trompez.

-Je sais que c'est elle, persistai-je. Que compte-elle faire de moi ?

-Ça je n'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Me répétai-je.

-Elle me paie bien. Et puis, c'est une « amie ».

Sa façon de le dire me perturba.

- Elle m'a juste demandée de l'aider. Elle te kiff mec ! C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça et pourtant ça fait des années qu'on bosse ensemble. J'ai pourtant cru qu'avec cette photo, elle aurait gain de cause mais j'ai mal fait mon affaire, elle m'en a d'ailleurs voulu pour cette erreur. Elle a cru que je voulais l'entuber.

Je bouillonnai, conscient que cet homme était aussi à l'origine de mes galères.

-C'est ce que vous vouliez faire, non ? Vous saviez bien que la femme sur la photo était morte.

-Non, se défendit-il, vexé, j'au refilé le boulot à un sous-fifre, j'aurais dû m'en occuper moi-même.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous trempez dans un enlèvement ? Vous êtes stupide ou quoi !

-Tais-toi ! A qui tu crois que tu parles ?

Ses yeux bruns brillèrent dangereusement.

-Maintenant assied-toi et ferme-la ! M'ordonna-t-il menaçant.

Il braqua son arme vers ma tête, j'obtempérai la rage au ventre.

-Mange un morceau, elle arrive dans quelques minutes.

Il s'envola, je criai de nouveau, fis un bond hors du lit, frappant contre la porte.

-Aïe ma tête…

Je me rassis, complètement retourné. J'hallucinai…

La porte se rouvrit et cette fois je restai bouche bée.

-Cynthia ? Mais…

Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent devant la vision de la sœur d'Alice. Elle était toujours aussi maigre et mal fringuée.

-Reste tranquille, tout ira bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Je lui sautai dessus l'agrippant aux bras, vacillant un peu. Elle me fila un coup de genou dans l'estomac qui me fit me plier en deux me forçant à la lâcher.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Ma sœur est aveuglée, mais moi je ne suis pas dupe. Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose, il vaut mieux arrêter les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mon estomac se noua.

-Tu veux me tuer ?

-Non, tu n'es pas assez bien pour ma sœur mais tu l'es pour moi.

-Tu délires ! Jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur toi, tu me répugnes.

Elle partit en live, sortant une arme de je ne sais où et le braqua à bout touchant sur mon œil gauche.

-Répète un peu pour voir.

Avec une stupidité insensée je persistai. Elle avait dépassé les bornes.

-Tu picoles, tu fumes, tu te shootes aux médocs, non merci, je préfère encore me taper une pute.

Je me redressai, l'arme toujours sur mon œil, la défiant de passer à l'acte, elle semblait au bord de la rupture, j'attendis le cœur déchainé. Le temps se figea, elle recula enfin, me visant toujours de son arme.

-Après un certain temps ici tu y réfléchiras à deux fois.

-Elle va savoir que c'est toi, ton absence prolongée lui mettra la puce à l'oreille.

-C'est là où tu te plantes, j'ai été maline, elle croit que je la soutiens, je l'ai appelée, pleine de repentir et elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle de ta disparition, je lui ai dit que j'arrivais pour la soutenir.

Je restai muet quelques secondes, sous le choc.

-Tu es vraiment une pourriture !

-Je te laisse, me sourit-elle, satisfaite. Je dois aller me préparer pour aller la voir. Nos retrouvailles vont être émouvantes.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal.

Elle s'énerva de plus belle.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ! Jamais je ne lui ferai du mal ! C'est ma petite sœur, je dois la protéger.

-Non, c'est faux, tu es jalouse d'elle, tu l'envies et tu veux lui voler sa vie.

Elle devint rouge. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon rapprochée. Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée.

-Tu as de la chance d'être aussi désirable, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Elle ouvrit la porte et rajouta :

-J'en profiterai pour lui toucher un mot concernant cette Victoria.

Elle s'éclipsa, me laissant dans la tourmente. J'avais refait ma vie et il fallait que je retombe sur une sœur psychopathe. Je me précipitai au lavabo, pris de nausée.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER WITHLOCK<strong>

Hier 

J'empruntai la voiture d'Edward et partis en direction de Seattle, je ne mis que deux heures, j'avais bien sûr dépassé et de loin la vitesse autorisée. Depuis mon accident, je n'avais pas repris le volant. Les derniers souvenirs de ma vie d'humain se résumaient à cet accident. Cela avait beau être il y a trente ans, j'avais l'impression que c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas réfléchi, Alice avait besoin de moi. Elle aimait cet homme, je ne pouvais supporter qu'elle soit malheureuse et c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver si je ne faisais rien. J'avais une idée de qui était à l'origine de sa disparition. Je n'avais pas été le seul à guetter la maison. Sa sœur y avait fait deux fois le pied de grue. Cependant, j'avais cru qu'elle cherchait un moyen de l'aborder mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si vindicative. J'avais été stupide, j'aurais pu empêcher ça. A vingt-deux heures j'étais en bas de chez le frère de Victoria. Je savais qu'elle était là. Je percevais son angoisse, leur angoisse à tous. Elle était au bord de l'hystérie. La Police était là aussi. Je craignais qu'on ne parle de Victoria mais apparemment son nom n'avait pas encore été évoqué.

Je laissai la voiture en bas de l'immeuble et partis à la recherche du véhicule de Cynthia. Je connaissais le modèle et la plaque. Après des heures de recherches infructueuses, je revins à mon point de départ dépité. C'était l'aube. L'appartement était endormi. Je me demandai si je ne m'étais pas trompé de cible quand un véhicule approcha et se gara non loin de moi. Je fis un bond en réalisant que c'était Cynthia. Ce n'était pas sa voiture ou du moins ce n'était pas la voiture dans laquelle elle avait fait le pied de grue. J'aurais pu toujours chercher. Elle en sortit, souriante et satisfaite. Elle avait fait un effort sur sa tenue, lissa sa jupe droite, se redressa, et afficha un air triste qui me laissa sans voix devant tant de talent. J'étais convaincu qu'elle était dans le coup. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi elle venait tenter le diable ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille s'assurer que personne ne remonterait jusqu'à elle. Mon cœur se compressa, se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà mort ?

Je me refusai à admettre cette idée et patientai. Vers midi, les sœurs quittèrent l'immeuble. Elle soutenait Alice qui semblait hagarde. Mon cœur se déchira. Je les suivis discrètement, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un café. Je commandai moi aussi quelque chose, pris un journal trainant sur une autre table et espionnai leur conversation.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on l'a enlevé ?

-J'en suis sûre. Il ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée. Je ne comprends pas…qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ?

-Sa voiture n'était plus au cimetière quand tu y es allée. C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Peut-être qu'il a eu un malaise, il a peut-être eu un accident.

-On a déjà contacté les hôpitaux, il n'y a de traces de lui nulle part. Et tu oublies le sang sur les fleurs.

-Qui te dit que c'est le sien ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-A qui tu penses ?

-Et bien …

Elle hésita.

-Parle enfin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Il y a cette femme, Victoria…

-C'est qui ? Fit-elle mine de ne pas savoir.

-La sœur de Kate.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Non, je délire, laisse tomber.

-Si tu as un doute, tu devrais en parler à la Police. Toutes les pistes sont bonnes à prendre.

Alice abonda dans son sens, je me crispai, elle était parvenue à ses fins sans même intervenir. Elles restèrent un moment, Cynthia mangea de bon cœur ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Alice. J'eus envie de m'approcher pour la tirer des griffes de cette folle. Son cœur était grand, elle aimait sa sœur et se laissait aveugler par sa fausse sollicitude. Cynthia avait frappé au moment opportun quand sa sœur était le plus vulnérable. Je la haïssais du plus profond de mon être. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, je sentais monter une envie destructrice…

Oo0oO

Je revins en fin d'après-midi. Constatant avec soulagement qu'elle était encore là. Elle ressortit vers vingt heures. Elle regarda en haut. Il n'y avait personne. Elle grimpa en voiture, je démarrai, fébrile. Je savais qu'elle me mènerait à lui. Elle traversa la ville, se gara dans un quartier mal famé. J'en fis de même, un peu plus loin. Elle sortit des clefs et se posta devant une porte qu'elle déverrouilla non sans avoir regardé derrière elle.

-Méfiante ? Hein ? Pas assez…

Je m'avançai et jetai un œil discret dans le hall. Vide. Il y avait plusieurs noms sur l'interphone. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, des gars peu fréquentables trainaient dans le coin, me fixant sans aucune gêne. Je remarquai la fenêtre à ras du sol. Protégée par des barreaux. Je fis le tour de l'immeuble, cherchant un coin tranquille pour accéder au toit. J'y garai la voiture et une fois là-haut, j'accédai à la trappe ouverte (pour la sécurité on repassera) et sautai sans un bruit pour atterrir au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, me faufilai vers la porte de droite. Je les entendais, ils étaient deux. Un homme et une femme, Cynthia sans aucun doute. Ils se disputaient.

-Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, en plus il est du genre téméraire ton James. J'ai dû le calmer.

-Avec quoi ?

-Devine ?

-Espèce d'imbécile, je ne t'ai jamais dit de le droguer !

-Fais gaffe à comment tu me parles !

-Lâche-moi Laurent !

Il y eut lutte et puis le calme plat.

-Et merde. Cynthia ? Cynthia ? Bordel ! Fais chier !

Elle était inconsciente, tant pis pour elle, je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur son sort. J'entendis Laurent quitter la pièce. Je sortis une lime de ma poche et en deux seconde la porte était ouverte. Cynthia gisait bien au sol. Son cœur battait, elle était juste sonnée. Je refermai la porte derrière moi sans un bruit, visualisai l'entrée, avançai pour voir les autres pièces, cherchant un accès au sous-sol. Il revenait, je m'infiltrai dans la cuisine la pièce la plus proche, il passa sans me voir. Je me penchai pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait, il était de dos, penché sur elle. Je glissai jusqu'à lui, élevant le bras, je dosai ma force, je ne voulais pas le tuer. Il s'effondra sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Je partis à la recherche de l'accès au sous-sol et une fois en bas, je défonçai la porte blindée d'un léger coup d'épaule. Il faisait sombre, je le vis allongé sur un lit, il ne bougeait pas. Il était attaché. Je me penchai pour examiner ses yeux. J'écartai ses paupières : il était vraiment drogué. Je lui tapotai le visage, il gémit. Il était réactif, c'était bon signe. Je refis le trajet en sens inverse en quelques secondes. En haut de l'immeuble, je sautai en souplesse, j'étais comme dopé, cela me rappelai le bon vieux temps. Je partis à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique. Je contactai la Police pour signaler une agression.

-J'ai entendu des cris, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un de séquestré.

Je raccrochai sans laisser le temps à l'agent de me poser plus de questions et quittai la cabine sans trainer. La pénombre était mon amie, je m'activai, pressé qu'ils ramènent James à Alice. J'attendis néanmoins l'arrivée de la Police et patientai jusqu'à ce que je les voie menottés et emmenés sans ménagement vers une voiture banalisée, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Une ambulance déboula au bout d'un quart d'heure, quelques minutes plus tard James arriva sur un brancard. Rassuré, je démarrai.

Je roulais en direction du centre et appelai en même temps Victoria.

-Jasper ? Alors ?

Je la rassurai immédiatement, lui relatant les évènements.

-Merci infiniment.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu crois que je devrais venir ?

-Je pense que tu devrais parler à James avant qu'il te dénonce. Mais c'est toi qui vois. Ça reste mon avis.

J'entendis une voix, Bella apparemment.

-Qui est avec toi ?

-C'est Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a eu de la visite.

Elle me relata à son tour les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

-Un des loups est blessé gravement. Carlisle et le Dr Black s'en occupent.

-Mince.

-J'arrive, tu peux m'attendre ? J'aurais encore besoin de toi, si tu es d'accord.

-Edward vient avec toi ?

-Non. Il est avec sa mère et je préfère le laisser en dehors de ça.

-Préviens au moins Carlisle.

-D'accord.

Elle raccrocha, je me garai en faction devant l'immeuble et commença une longue attente…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Deux heures plus tôt

Voyant Jacob sur le point de se faire tuer, mon cerveau m'avait envoyé une décharge et j'avais, sans réfléchir, foncé dans la porte pour aller le sauver. Je ne sais comment j'arrivai sur ce vampire mais étrangement je pus lui résister quelques infimes secondes avant d'être balancé dans le vide tel un boulet de canon. Ma chute avait été amortie par Jacob qui, du coup, faisait le pied de grue pour qu'aucun des vampires restant ne m'attaquent. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger sur ce que je venais d'accomplir car le bruit du moteur d'une voiture attira mon attention. Embry s'élança vers l'arrivant. Il y eut un hurlement et la seconde suivante il était à terre, à plusieurs mètres, inconscient. Jacob s'attaqua au responsable. Je tentai de rejoindre Embry tandis que les autres loups en finissaient avec les nouveau-nés.

-Embry ! Criai-je en courant vers lui.

En passant au niveau de la voiture, je reconnus Sylvia Janssen, debout et choquée devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait eu de la chance, aucuns nouveau-nés ne s'étaient attaqués à elle.

-Rentrez dans votre voiture et partez !

Elle sembla me voir, cligna des yeux. Je l'obligeai à remonter, elle me repoussa.

-Bella !

C'était Billy, de la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

-Va voir Embry !

J'acquiesçai et repris ma route pour rejoindre Embry mais Sylvia m'avait précédée. Il avait repris forme humaine. Elle était penchée sur lui. Elle perdait tout contrôle. Horripilée, je voulais la virer quand je vis Embry ouvrir les yeux, la fixant avec difficulté. Carlisle arriva au même moment et se pencha sur lui le recouvrant de sa veste. Il ne regarda même pas Sylvia. Soulagé par sa présence, je le suppliai de s'occuper de lui. Embry tomba de nouveau dans le néant. En me tournant je vis qu'Edward avait filé un coup de main si rapide que les ennemis n'étaient plus que des tas de membres éparpillés. Il n'était pas seul. Ce fut à ce moment là que je la vis :

Victoria…

Mon cœur déjà bien stressé eut encore des loupés. Elle ramassait les restes avec l'aide d'Edward. Les loups s'approchèrent de nous. Sylvia fit un bond, son visage blême trahissait une immense confusion et de la peur.

-Rentrez chez vous, lui ordonnai-je de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci elle obtempéra et recula à mesure que les loups avançaient. Elle jetait des coups d'œil répété à Embry comme tiraillée.

-On s'occupe de lui, allez-vous-en !

Elle les contourna et retourna à sa voiture. Edward était près de moi penché lui aussi sur Embry.

-Où est Beth ?

-Dans la voiture. Elle est en sécurité, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons provisoirement réglé le problème.

-Comment ?

-Je t'expliquerai, comment va-t-il Carlisle ?

-Sa colonne est touchée, elle a été brisée en plusieurs endroits. Il faut le déplacer en douceur et que nous allions à la maison pour faire des examens et des radios.

Les loups grondèrent.

-Ils sont mitigés.

-On n'a pas le choix ! Il risque de rester paralysé si l'on ne fait rien !

-Jacob tu dois prendre une décision, s'agaça Edward.

Celui-ci balaya les autres loups du regard.

-Il est d'accord, traduit Edward. Il va se changer et il revient pour nous accompagner. On installe Embry dans sa voiture en attendant.

Je les regardai faire, angoissée. Jacob s'éloigna, je le suivis puis m'arrêtai non loin de Victoria qui était restée en retrait fixant le tas qui brulait. L'odeur acre me retourna l'estomac. Je m'approchai d'elle avec prudence, détaillant son visage bien différent de la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Eblouie par la perfection de ses traits, je lui fis néanmoins face. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus rouges, ses cheveux roux étaient presque rouges, plus brillants, plus beaux. Elle était soucieuse, elle semblait ne pas me voir.

-Ça va ?

Silence.

-Victoria ?

Elle revint à elle, jetant sur moi un regard des plus impénétrables.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je. Je n'ai pas su vous protéger.

-Comment l'auriez-vous pu ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais…

-Cessez vos enfantillages. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Je n'ai pas eu la chance que vous avez eue mais je ne vous en veux pas pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si soucieuse ?

-Occupez-vous de vos amis.

Elle se détourna et alla rejoindre Edward. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée, c'était elle sa nouvelle source de bonheur. Sur le perron, j'observai les dégâts que j'avais causés. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Il y eut un mouvement. Je perçus l'arrivée de Billy.

-Désolée pour votre porte.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

-Je m'occupe de la remplacer cette nuit, déclara Edward qui arrivait.

Il m'observa avec curiosité, je préférai l'ignorer.

-Je suis soulagé que tout soit fini et que vous soyez tous sauf, rajouta Billy. C'est le principal. Où est votre mère ?

-En sécurité, elle nous attend.

-Je croyais qu'elle restait avec nous.

-Ce n'est plus utile, Jane nous est tombée dessus avec son frère. On a pu se débarrasser d'eux grâce à l'habileté de Victoria et au bon sens de Carlisle. Ce n'est pas terminé mais nous sommes tranquilles pour un moment.

-Tant mieux, dit Jacob qui revenait. Que fait-on pour Sylvia Janssen ?

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Billy.

-L'amie d'Embry, l'éclaira-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici.

-Que pensez-vous qu'elle ait vu ? Demanda Edward.

-Tout, répondit Jacob. Et elle n'est pas stupide.

-Tu la connais ? L'interrogea Billy.

-Je la suis régulièrement.

-Parle-lui dans ce cas. Nous n'avons pas le temps de réunir le conseil pour en débattre. Tu verras bien comment elle réagit.

-D'accord mais je ne suis pas convaincu d'être celui qui devrait lui parler.

Il contourna son père, me rejoignit.

-J'ai pris des affaires et ton sac aussi, on va passer la nuit là-bas. Papa ? Ça va aller ?

-Allez-y, occupez-vous d'Embry. Donnez-moi des nouvelles.

Jacob appela la meute, ordonnant à chacun de rentrer chez lui se reposer. Il allait veiller sur Embry. Il ouvrit la portière arrière.

-Edward, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour le rhabiller partiellement.

Une minute après, je pris place à côté de Jacob. Derrière, Embry était toujours inconscient.

-On se retrouve là bas, annonça-t-il à Edward.

Celui-ci se volatilisa. Il n'y avait plus personne. Au lieu de démarrer, Jacob posa les mains sur le volant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il n'était pas dans son assiette.

-Et si je n'arrive pas à le soigner ?

-Tu n'es pas tout seul, Carlisle t'aidera.

-Il ne supportera jamais de rester dans un fauteuil.

-Ce n'est pas encore le cas, tu vas tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il ferma les yeux, penchant sa tête en avant.

-Je suis si fatigué Bella. Fatigué de cette vie que je n'ai pas choisie. Fatigué de tout ce qui pèse sur mes épaules.

-Ne te laisse pas abattre.

-Ce n'est pas normal d'être toujours dans la peur de perdre ceux qu'on aime et de se dire qu'au moindre faux pas, qu'à la moindre mauvaise décision…

-La vie est ainsi. Il faut que tu te reprennes.

Je passai ma main dans son dos en signe d'apaisement. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup parce que j'étais moi-même pas loin de tomber.

-Allez, allons-y, le temps presse.

Il opina et démarra. Sur place, ils s'enfermèrent Carlisle et lui avec Embry dans une salle apparemment équipée. La maison était vide. Pas d'Edward, de Beth ou de Jasper. Victoria faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

-Où est Edward ?

Elle s'arrêta, je remarquai en fait qu'elle était en communication.

-C'est Bella.

Elle hésita à répondre à la question de son correspondant.

-On a eu de la visite.

Elle raconta ce qui venait de se passer. J'eus plus de détail sur l'affrontement avec Jane. A qui pouvait-elle en parler ?

-Qui est-ce ?

Elle se détourna sans me répondre, continuant sa conversation et quitta la pièce. Vexée, je restai plantée là un instant. Je finis par m'installer dans le canapé et attendis. J'entendis des hurlements après quelques minutes. Je me précipitai vers la salle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Ils le maintenaient avec force sur le côté dans une posture des plus effrayantes.

-Bella sort de là ! Cria Jacob.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je retournai au salon, complètement retournée. Je me sentis bien seule.

Une heure plus tard, Jacob s'installa près de moi sur l'immense canapé. Il m'expliqua ce qu'ils avaient dû faire et il ne fallait pas être devint pour voir qu'il était encore sous le choc.

-Il est sous sédatif, il dort. Nous devons attendre…

Nous nous allongeâmes dans le canapé.

-J'aimerais dormir dans un lit, se plaignit-il. Ça me manque.

-Demain nous dormirons à la maison.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, soupira-t-il en me serrant plus contre lui.

J'essayais de me détendre mais les hurlements d'Embry m'obsédaient. Après quelques minutes, je baillai aux corneilles. Il me caressa les cheveux.

-La soirée a été éprouvante, repose-toi.

Impossible, j'avais trop de questions.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette Jane ait envoyée des vampires en pleine réserve. Si on ne réagit pas elle va croire qu'elle peut recommencer comme bon lui semble.

-Pas de vengeance, décréta-t-il, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on déclenche une guerre.

-Non, surtout pas. C'est juste que ça me met très en colère.

-Je sais. C'est notre cas à tous. Mais il faut relativiser, nous avons évité le pire, c'est l'essentiel, nous avons un devoir de protection avant tout. Nous ne sommes pas là pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

-Tu as raison…

Silence. Il cessa sa balade dans mes cheveux.

-Il y a une chose dont il faut que je te parle.

Je me raidis.

-Si c'est à propos de mon intervention, cela ne mérite pas qu'on s'y étende.

-Si.

Il se redressa, m'obligeant à faire de même.

-Ton corps se modifie Bella. Je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences du venin dans ton corps. Tu as beau l'avoir combattu, il y a des séquelles liées à son passage dans ton sang.

Ma gorge se noua.

-Tu crois que je me transforme quand même ?

-Non. Nous en avons parlé avec Carlisle, il faudrait faire quelques examens pour savoir jusqu'à quel point s'est modifié ton organisme. Nous pensons que tu auras d'autres symptômes.

-D'autres symptômes ?

-Ton cœur bat moins vite et ta température corporelle a perdu quelques degrés.

J'encaissai, effarée.

-Tu l'avais déjà remarqué avant ?

-Oui.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit, constatai-je, déçue.

-Je n'étais sûr de rien mais en te voyant à l'œuvre tout à l'heure, il est clair que tu as acquis ou plutôt amélioré tes aptitudes physiques d'une manière radicale. J'ai compris à ce moment là que j'aurais dû faire attention après ton agression, je n'ai pas été vigilant.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ne pus-je m'empêcher de le défendre. Tu penses que mon corps va supporter tous ces changements ? Ou y-a-t-il un risque que… ?

-Tu ne crains rien, me coupa-t-il, m'enveloppant de ses bras. Je te le promets. Rien, ni personne ne t'enlèvera à moi.

Je sentis les larmes monter. Je fermai les yeux, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il m'obligea à m'allonger me murmurant d'autres paroles rassurantes. Je parvins à m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration.

Oo0oO

-Bella, réveille-toi.

Je grognai, courbaturée et encore ensommeillée.

-J'ai fait du café.

Je reconnus la voix d'Edward.

Edward ?

Je fis un bond, réalisant où je me trouvai.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Sept heures trente, j'ai jugé bon de te lever pour que tu aies le temps de te préparer.

-Où est Jacob ?

-A ton avis ? Dit-il en s'éloignant déjà.

Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, la tête dans le chou. Je pris place près de la table où une tasse fumante et odorante siégeait dans l'attente d'être bue.

-Humm…

Bonheur.

-Tu veux manger quoi avec ?

-Ce que tu veux.

Il me prépara des œufs et des toasts. Je me régalai.

-Tu es le meilleur ! Où est Victoria ?

-Partie chasser.

Il était contrarié. Je l'examinai entre deux bouchées.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Elle est partie en me laissant juste un message, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Et puis je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Jasper.

-Jasper ?

-Oui, il devait régler une…affaire pour nous et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

-C'est peut-être à lui qu'elle parlait hier soir au téléphone, l'informai-je.

-Ils se sont parlé ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

-Elle n'a pas dit son nom mais c'est quelqu'un que je connais vu qu'elle lui a parlé de moi et elle lui a aussi raconté l'attaque avec Jane.

Il se pétrifia littéralement.

-Edward ?

-Tu n'as rien entendu d'autre ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Non. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Tu es flippant dès le matin, ça me stresse !

Il passa un appel, ignorant ma question. Il s'agaça.

-Saleté de répondeur !

Il se frotta le visage comme pour effacer une vision affreuse.

-Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant d'aller travailler.

Il avait déjà passé la porte quand il se ravisa.

-Préviens Jacob qu'Alice ne sera sûrement pas là ce matin.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu poses trop de questions, tu le sais ça ?

-Je suis flic, lui rappelai-je.

-C'est dans ton caractère. Ça a toujours été…

-Tu crois ?

J'étais perplexe.

-Et au fait, Embry, il est réveillé.

Je fis un bond hors de ma chaise et me précipitai vers la salle d'examen en un temps record, on aurait dit que j'avais volé et non couru. Je battis des cils estomaquée et me figeai devant la porte.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi agile, Bella ?

Edward n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

-Je…

La main sur mon front, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Carlisle.

-Comment va-t-il ? Dis-je en me penchant sur le côté pour le voir.

Je croisai son regard, il se détourna. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

-Il a besoin de repos, tu le verras plus tard.

-Mais…

Il avança, me forçant à reculer et referma la porte derrière lui. On sonna à la porte d'entrée, Carlisle en profita pour esquiver mon indignation. Je le suivis, je voulais des réponses. Mes questions moururent sur mes lèvres en découvrant Sylvia Janssen sur le pas de la porte. Elle affichait un air impassible qui m'agaça. Habillée comme si elle allait en soirée, coiffée d'un chignon faussement négligée, je l'examinai de bas en haut sans aucune chaleur.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? L'accueillit gentiment Carlisle.

-Bonjour Dr Cullen, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présenté hier soir vu les circonstances…

J'étais tout comme lui, surprise qu'elle connaisse son identité.

-…je suis Sylvia Janssen, une amie d'Embry, j'aimerais le voir.

-Qui vous dit qu'il est ici ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ? La questionnai-je sans aucune politesse.

-Je ne suis pas une imbécile Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai des yeux, des oreilles et des relations ! Et ma raison de lui rendre visite ne vous regarde pas.

Elle vrilla sur moi son regard gris métallique.

-Carlisle, entendis-je Edward l'appeler.

-Excusez-moi, dit celui-ci en s'éloignant.

Face à elle, je croisai les bras, tel un vigile. Elle s'agaça franchement.

-Je veux le voir.

-Non. Votre place n'est pas ici, rentrez chez vous.

-Si vous croyez que vous allez m'en empêcher.

Elle amorça une tentative pour entrer, je la repoussai sans ménagement.

-Bella !

Je fis volte-face. Jacob approchait, mécontent. Il me contourna, la salua en s'excusant de mon attitude. Outrée, j'allais protester quand il me jeta un regard qui m'en dissuada.

-Entrez, il veut vous voir, lui annonça-t-il.

Il lui indiqua le chemin, elle passa devant moi d'un pas raide en m'ignorant. Je la regardai s'éloigner avec dépit.

-C'est par là que ça se passe ! M'interpela Jacob.

Nous nous fîmes face.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Elle…

Je m'interrompis, je l'avais entendue m'insulter. Je voulus aller lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais Jacob me retint.

-Tu l'as entendue ?

-Oui, et elle va me le payer !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et écoute-moi.

-Quoi !

-Ton ouïe s'améliore. Et ta vue ?

-Je…

Il m'avait coupé tout effet de colère.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Il faut vraiment que l'on te fasse passer des tests.

-Pas ce matin.

-Je sais, on n'a pas le temps. Ce midi ?

Je n'étais pas chaude.

-Pourquoi tu hésites ?

-J'ai peur que tu me voies différemment.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai de plus en plus l'air d'un sang-froid.

-Je ne le vois pas comme ça.

J'attendis, sceptique, anxieuse.

-Tu es solide, tu me l'as démontrée à maintes reprises. Ces nouvelles capacités ne peuvent que te servir.

-Comment ça ?

-Déjà pour ton travail et aussi pour te protéger des dangers qui nous entourent.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Mais oui, il faut juste que tu fasses attention, surtout en public.

J'opinai, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Je dois le prendre comme un don et non comme une fatalité.

-Oui…

Il entoura mon visage de ses mains.

-Nous nous ressemblons, et même si c'est égoïste, je suis heureux, je me sens moins seul…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je me suis mal exprimé, se rattrapa-t-il.

-Non, au contraire, réalisai-je. J'ai très bien compris.

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je me sens plus proche de toi.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMBRY CALL<strong>

J'avais l'impression d'être allongé depuis une éternité. J'étais réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais gardai les yeux fermés. J'avais mal au crâne, j'étais engourdi. J'avais des sensations de picotements dans mes jambes mais était-ce réel ou une simple invention de mon cerveau ? Je ne savais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais supporter cet état végétatif. Quand j'avais repris connaissance hier soir, les lumières m'avaient aveuglé, il m'avait fallu un moment pour retrouver mes esprits et comprendre où je me trouvais. Jake et le Dr vampire était en train d'examiner des radios. Les miennes vraisemblablement. J'avais compris que c'était grave parce que je n'avais pas pu bouger le bas de mon corps, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Et le haut était douloureux. Pris de panique, j'avais voulu des réponses. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. J'étais paralysé à partir du bassin, ma colonne s'était cassée en plusieurs endroits et s'était mal ré-emboitée. Il y avait terminaisons nerveuses qui ne s'étaient pas reliées entre elles. J'avais fermé les yeux, en proie à une vive émotion.

-Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

-Tu peux bouger tes bras ? Tes mains ? Ton cou ? M'avait questionné Jake.

Je m'étais exécuté. C'était douloureux mais faisable.

-Bon tu vois, ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Pas dramatique ! Avais-je crié.

-Tu aurais dû être mort, avait murmuré Jake, tes cervicales ont été brisées.

Choc.

-Il y a une solution, m'avait révélé le Dr vampire.

-C'est risqué, avait ajouté Jake.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Ils avaient parlementé encore un instant. J'avais perdu patience. Ils s'étaient décidés et je m'étais retrouvé sur le côté non sans mal, ils m'avaient agrippé chacun d'un côté…

Je ne préférai pas me rappeler de la suite. Je me rappelai avoir dormi. Avoir rêvé. Rêvé qu'on pleurait pour moi, que quelqu'un souhaitait que je m'en sorte. C'était Bella, ou du moins c'est ce que j'avais voulu croire. Son image s'était brouillée et avait disparu.

Je me sentais seul, malgré la présence persistante du docteur C. Je ne pouvais me résigner à le nommer. Je ne voulais pas l'humaniser. Mais sa sollicitude parfois était dérangeante, faisant vaciller mes convictions.

Jake franchit le seuil à l'aube, soucieux, éreinté. En me voyant réveillé il accourut tout comme le docteur C. qui venait aussi de s'en rendre compte de mon réveil.

-Alors comment tu te sens ?

-Engourdi. Je n'ai plus mal en tout cas.

Ils se regardèrent d'une façon qui me déplut.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu n'as plus mal, c'est que tu as perdu la sensibilité de la partie supérieure. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

-Mais il en a acquis dans la partie inférieure, et c'est bon signe, relativisa le docteur C.

-On va refaire des radios, s'enflamma Jake.

J'étais conscient qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même mais j'étais trop mal pour apprécier.

-Je vais d'abord enlever la sonde, annonça le docteur C.

Une sonde…

Je les laissai faire, tentant vainement de maintenir une fréquence cardiaque raisonnable. J'avais peur. Le temps s'éternisa me plongeant dans une profonde détresse. Je les écoutai échanger des points de vue incompréhensibles pour un non-initié.

-Jake ? M'impatientai-je.

-Tout est en place.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ces messes basses ?

-Ce qui nous inquiète ce sont les connexions des nerfs entre eux. On ne sait pas si elles vont bien se faire et combien de temps cela va prendre. On est aveugle.

-Autrement dit ?

-Il faut attendre et tu auras besoin de rééducation.

J'entendis soudainement Bella derrière la porte.

-Je ne veux pas la voir.

-Elle s'inquiète, me reprocha Jake.

Je me répétai. Le docteur C. alla ouvrir et la fit sortir, cela ne m'empêcha pas de croiser son regard, un regard plein de quoi ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir, je me détournai. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'elle me voie ainsi. Jake ne dit mot, je lui en fus reconnaissant. J'entendis sonner.

Sylvia…

Jake se redressa, m'interrogea du regard. Je me rappelai de sa présence hier soir lors de l'affrontement. Pétrifié, ma gorge se fit sèche.

-Je vais aller lui parler, déclara-t-il.

-Non ! Je vais le faire, dis-lui de venir.

J'appréhendai sa réaction mais je devais savoir ce qu'elle savait et m'assurer qu'elle n'en parle pas. Bella s'excitait croyant devoir me protéger de Sylvia. Cela aurait pu me faire plaisir si la situation n'était pas si critique. Jake sortit les rejoindre.

-Non mais quelle emmerdeuse celle-là, entendis-je.

Cela me fit sourire. Elle frappa et entra sans attendre. Elle se figea, me voyant allongé, torse nu sur cette table d'examen si peu confortable. L'atmosphère s'alourdit.

-Je ne veux pas de mots comme ça dans ta bouche, dis-je pour diminuer cette lourdeur, ça ne te va pas. Mais bon, je peux comprendre, tu avais tellement envie de me voir.

Elle sourit et se détendit instantanément.

-J'étais si inquiète.

Elle s'approcha, le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le carrelage venait casser le silence. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle se pencha légèrement vers moi. Elle avait beau s'être maquillée avec soin, je voyais bien qu'elle était fatiguée.

-Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, constatai-je.

Je fus troublé par l'intensité de ses yeux gris qui sondait mon âme sans se cacher.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est vrai. Je redoutais que tu ne t'en remettes pas.

Mon trouble redoubla, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi.

-Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

-La question est plutôt pourquoi ici et non à l'hôpital ?

-Tu le sais déjà.

-J'ai tant de questions mais je me dis que moins j'en sais mieux je me porte.

-Il faut que je sache…

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue comme pour me rassurer.

-Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets. Mais moi aussi il faut que je sache…

-Que tu saches quoi ?

-Est-ce que ça remet notre petit arrangement en question ?

-Je suis cloué sur cette table, j'ai perdu toutes mes capacités, comment veux-tu… ?

Je m'interrompis tellement elle avait blêmi.

-Tu ne peux plus bouger ? Tu es paralysé ?

-C'est compliqué…

-Tu l'es ou tu ne l'es pas ?

-Disons que je sens des choses mais que je suis comme engourdi.

Elle expira de soulagement.

-Ça va revenir.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Dis-moi si tu veux que je m'en aille, s'énerva-t-elle brusquement.

Elle était en colère même si elle tentait de le cacher. Je ne saisissais pas sa réaction.

-Non, je ne le souhaite pas.

C'était vrai, j'avais envie qu'elle reste. Elle me dévisageait toujours colérique.

-Je me demande juste… pourquoi toi tu resterais avec moi. Tu as vu ce que je peux devenir, tu as vu que ma vie était dangereuse, et surtout je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'enquiquinerais avec un estropié.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu t'apitoies.

-Je te dis ce qu'il en est c'est tout, répondis-je vexé.

Elle avait recouvré son calme.

-Il a bien des manières de se divertir même si on a un handicap, m'expliqua-t-elle d'un ton explicite.

Elle déposa sa pochette et entreprit de dénuder ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur moi avec agilité. Elle était comme une plume, c'était agréable cette proximité.

-Je crois pas que cette table soit faite pour deux, soufflai-je

Mon corps tentait de réagir, j'avais des picotements plus prononcés partout. Elle m'embrassa avec douceur, lentement, j'avais envie de plus, je voulais la serrer dans les bras. J'eus comme de petites décharges, mes doigts bougèrent comme pris de spasmes. C'était pareil pour mes doigts de pied. Elle s'en rendit compte et se redressa tout sourire. Je le lui rendis. Elle se mit assise à califourchon, me faisant toujours face, prit ma main qu'elle souleva, pas évident, c'était douloureux. Elle prit ses deux mains et parvint à poser la mienne sur sa gorge. J'avais des sensations, bouleversé, je la laissai faire tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ma main dans son bustier, déclenchant une effervescence dans une zone que je croyais inactive…j'avais tord…

Je fermai les yeux, percevant les battements désordonné de son propre cœur.

Il y avait de l'agitation à l'extérieur, des pas se rapprochaient. Mon cœur martelait dans ma tête, je ne pouvais émettre aucun son. Je voulais pourtant la prévenir. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Mais, bon sang vous êtes inconscients tous les deux ! S'écria Jake. Je vous prie de descendre Sylvia. Vous risquez d'aggraver son état.

Elle s'exécuta, nullement gênée. Elle réajusta ses habits, remit ses chaussures sous mon œil contrit tandis que Jake lui lançait des regards sévères.

-Elle essayait de m'aider.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-J'ai réussi à bouger mes doigts et aussi mes orteils.

-Carlisle !

Celui-ci arriva dans la seconde.

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes.

Ils m'examinèrent de nouveau de la tête au pied, je les laissai faire trop occupé à contempler Sylvia. Sa silhouette fine se mua doucement vers la porte-fenêtre, elle tira les doubles rideaux, elle avait de nouveau ce visage impassible et froid qui la caractérisait. Cela me déplut. Mon bien-être s'était envolé.

-Vous avez un fauteuil qui traine ?

Je fixai le docteur C.

-Evidemment.

Je ne relevai pas, plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre de sa part.

-J'en aurai besoin, je veux m'asseoir.

-Embry, soupira Jake.

-Je veux m'asseoir.

-J'arrive.

Dix seconde plus tard il était là. Ils me redressèrent sans difficulté. Je sentais leurs doigts, leurs mains, c'était bon signe. Installé dans le fauteuil, je me sentis moins diminué. Plus à l'aise.

-Appelle mon travail, Jake. J'ai besoin d'une semaine pour récupérer. Raconte-leur ce que tu veux.

-Une semaine ! Tu es optimiste.

-Une semaine, décrétai-je d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contestation. Sylvia ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour ?

-Volontiers.

Elle se posta derrière moi sous les yeux contrariés de Jake.

-C'est un fauteuil électrique. Il y a une télécommande, m'expliqua le docteur C.

Il me montra le fonctionnement. Sylvia partit ouvrir en grand la porte fenêtre et je la suivis dès que j'étais opérationnel, heureux de sentir de nouveau l'air sur mon visage.

-Je te donne cinq minutes, m'avertit Jake. Après je pars travailler.

-Vas-y, je te vois plus tard.

Il grogna. Je fis demi-tour.

-Vas-y, insistai-je, je suis entre de bonnes mains, ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre, tu me connais.

-Je te connais oui, tu t'énerveras si les choses ne vont pas comme tu veux. Tu ne supportes pas de dépendre de qui que ce soit.

-Je vais faire une exception, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Je me tournai vers Sylvia. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, elle posa sa main sur ma nuque avec une affection nouvelle. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin en cet instant : d'affection.

-Je te suis, déclara-t-elle.

* * *

><p>J'ai découvert une appli Android pour lire des fanfics sur mon portable. C'est cool !^^<p> 


	38. Ma patience a des limites

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Supergirl971** : Embry va s'en remettre, t'inquiètes, il sera bien aidé ;-)

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 38: Ma patience a des limites.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Hier matin

J'étais tellement heureuse que Paul soit revenu avec seulement quelques égratignures. L'attente avait été effroyable. En fait, je me sentais mieux parce qu'ils étaient tous revenus sains et saufs de cet affrontement. Et puis il avait fallu cette réunion hier soir depuis on était en froid Paul et moi et ça me fichait le cafard. Nous nous étions embrouillés à cause de Quil et de sa décision de parler à sa copine de ce qu'il était. Quand il avait lâché cette bombe, bien sûr ça avait pété. Mais pas comme il fallait car en fait ce n'était pas le Conseil contre la décision de Quil mais des avis partagés qui avaient mis le feu aux poudres. Andrea, moi et Bella étions pour, les autres étaient contre, Embry n'était pas là et Jake restait neutre. Je lui en avais bien voulu pour ça d'ailleurs et le lui avait fait comprendre. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant.

-Vous êtes des filles c'est pour ça, avait rétorqué Paul. Vous croyez que la vie est une grande romance mais vous vous plantez ! Cette fille on l'a connait pas, qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas nous balancer au premier venu ?

-Parce que moi je la connais ! S'était égosillé Quil. C'est ma copine depuis un an et je ne veux pas la perdre.

-Un an et tu ne nous l'as jamais présentée, avais-je souligné malgré moi. Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ? Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde et ce n'est pas parce que maintenant il y a la meute que ça va changer.

J'aurais cru pourtant.

-Le mal est fait, était intervenu Seth. Pourquoi ne pas nous la présenter dans ce cas ? N'est-ce pas la meilleure solution ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Avait sèchement rétorqué mon père.

Ces deux là c'était encore une autre histoire. Mon père avait débarqué chez moi avant la réunion pour parler à Seth. Sauf que ça avait dégénéré. Je leur avais ordonné d'aller gueuler ailleurs, mon fils n'avait pas besoin d'assister à ça. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de leurs histoires mais du coup j'étais tiraillée.

En regardant par la fenêtre, je souris. C'était un chouette dimanche, il faisait beau. Nous aurions pu aller pique-niquer ou faire du vélo avec Noah. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de régler les tensions. Des tensions causées par des tiers. Je m'activai, préparant un méga petit-déj, il était déjà neuf heures. Ils dormaient encore tous les trois. Mon portable sonna.

-Quil ? T'es tombée du lit ? Me moquai-je.

-Oui, j'ai pas eu le choix. Claire voulait que je voie avec toi si tu voulais venir manger un morceau avec nous ce midi ?

-Heu…

-Oui je sais, on s'y prend tard. Je lui ai parlé d'hier soir et elle croit qu'il faut que je fasse les choses dans les règles même si c'est au fur et à mesure. Elle s'en veut d'être à l'origine de tensions dans le groupe.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, fis-je remarquer. Elle semble de bon conseil, en tout cas moi ça me tente. Il faut que je voie avec les garçons d'abord.

-Rappelle-moi vite. Faut que j'aille faire des courses…pfff un dimanche…

Je compatis.

-Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Comme si j'allais venir les mains vides !

-Ok, je te rappelle.

La table dressée, j'allais réveiller la troupe. Je commençai par Paul. Je me glissai dans notre lit me collant dans son dos, je lui embrassai le cou tout en l'entourant de mes bras. Il grogna un peu puis émergea tout sourire, se tournant vers moi. Soulagée, je lui rendis son sourire. Je n'aimais pas quand on était fâchés. C'était trop récurrent depuis que Sam était entré dans notre vie. Je voulais la paix. Je lui caressai la joue.

-Tu viens, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Il m'enlaça.

-Avant je veux un encas.

Si je n'étais pas partante, il me motiva d'une manière des plus radicales sauf qu'un petit bonhomme débarqua nous coupant en plein élan. Son père soupira, désespéré. Et ce fut pire quand Seth s'incrusta comme si de rien était et plongea dans le lit sous le fou rire de Noah. C'était contagieux, je participai à la liesse.

-Vous êtes sérieux là ! S'écria Paul, dégoûté.

La journée s'annonçait bien. On déjeuna tranquillement, je leur parlai de l'invitation de Quil. Ils étaient emballés !

-Je pourrai me faire une idée, rétorqua Paul.

Je confirmai donc le rendez-vous et ce fut vers midi et quart que l'on débarqua chez lui les mains chargées de deux tartes aux pommes maisons des plus odorantes.

-Fallait pas, dit-il pour la forme mais il bavait déjà dessus.

Je savais qu'il aimait mes tartes aux pommes, elles étaient réputées car j'avais ma botte secrète.

-Entrez.

Nous fîmes la connaissance de Claire. Une jolie jeune fille brune au teint mat comme nous. Elle venait vraisemblablement de la réserve mais je ne la connaissais pas. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle s'était mise sur son trente et un alors qu'on était plutôt relax, tous en bermuda (moi y comprise), polo ou chemise, sans compter les claquettes ou les tongs.

-On est dimanche, il fait beau, on se croirait en vacances, pourquoi s'emmerder…

-Paul surveille ton langage, le repris-je.

-Vous avez raison, abonda-t-elle. Mais je voulais tellement faire bonne impression.

-Le fait que tu supportes Quil nous prouve que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pas besoin de te casser la tête, se moqua Paul.

Une tape derrière la tête.

-Hey ! Dit-il en me regardant.

-C'est pas moi cette fois.

-Ça t'apprendra ! Le sermonna Quil.

-Allez à table, nous convia Claire.

Tout était parfait. On discutait de tout et de rien, Noah étant là nous ne pouvions aborder le thème qui nous tenait à cœur. Cependant, était-ce si urgent ? En la voyant, je comprenais pourquoi Quil voulait la garder. Elle était aussi douce et calme qu'il était impulsif et nerveux. Et oui, il en était raide dingue, ça se voyait à sa façon de la regarder et c'était réciproque. Ses révélations nous concernant n'avaient pas eu d'incidences sur son amour pour lui. Je remarquai souvent son regard posé sur nous, nous détaillant avec curiosité mais rien de malsain ou de négatif. Elle devait beaucoup s'interroger. J'aurais aimé en parler avec elle.

L'occasion se présenta quand elle alla chercher le dessert, je lui proposai de l'accompagner. En déballant mes tartes, elle me demanda pourquoi elles sentaient si bon.

-Je vais te le dire mais je te fais une faveur.

Elle était toute ouïe.

-Tu rajoutes des tranches d'ananas avant les pommes en les ayant fait caraméliser auparavant avec du sucre de canne et de la cannelle.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Tu rajoutes encore un peu de cannelle sur les pommes avant de mettre la tarte au four (Nda : c'est la recette de ma sœur, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me tuer !)

-Comment t'as eu cette idée ?

-Je fais des expériences…

Elle éclata de rire.

-Moi si je fais une expérience, ça tourne toujours mal.

-Pourtant tout était délicieux.

-Oui, parce c'est Quil qui a tout fait.

-Tu plaisantes, il ne sait même pas faire bouillir de l'eau. Il s'incruste toujours chez son père pour manger.

-Ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps.

C'était vrai.

-Et comme il ne voulait pas mourir de faim ou intoxiqué, il s'y est mis sérieusement.

-Je ne le connais pas si bien en fin de compte. On a beau faire partie de la même bande au final…

-Je passe mon temps ici et depuis hier je vis ici avec lui, me révéla-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?

-Quand il s'est montré franc avec moi, j'ai franchi le cap.

-Tu n'as pas eu peur de ce qu'il est ?

-J'avais peur qu'il me trompe, voilà ce qui me rongeait. Ses absences inexpliquées et répétés depuis un mois m'avaient mis le doute. J'étais loin du compte en fait. Mais passé le choc initial, je trouve que c'est cool.

-Comment il te l'a dit ?

-Il n'a rien dit, il s'est transformé devant moi.

Je restai bouche bée. Quoique ça lui ressemblait.

-Il est venu chez moi hier matin, il m'a supplié de l'écouter. Supplié…

Elle était troublée.

-Quil est très fier, continua-t-elle. Pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à se mettre à nu.

-Il t'aime beaucoup ça se voit.

-Il savait que je croyais qu'il me trompait et comme j'ai refusé de le laisser entrer, il s'est…il est devenu…enfin, tu sais bien.

J'opinai, en soupirant.

-Il a fait ça en pleine rue, constatai-je.

-Les maisons de la réserve sont éloignées entre elles tu le sais. Je vis avec ma sœur mais elle n'était pas là. J'ai cru d'ailleurs halluciner.

-Mais tu n'es pas partie en courant, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Je n'en menais pas large.

-Vous faites quoi !

Ils s'impatientaient. Nous les rejoignîmes à table. Noah était dehors avec Seth, ils jouaient au foot. Je coupais la tarte quand Paul se pencha vers Quil d'un air de connivence.

-C'est pour quand le mariage ?

-Paul ! M'indignai-je.

-Ce n'est rien Leah. On en parle c'est vrai…

J'en lâchai mon couteau.

-Ah oui ? Dis-je en me rasseyant intéressée.

-Et vous voulez des enfants ? Continua Paul.

Là oui j'étais mortifiée. Je me tournai vers Paul et le dévisageai avec reproche.

-Quoi ? Je m'informe c'est tout.

-En fait c'est déjà concret, nous révéla Quil, les yeux brillants. Mais on préfère garder ça pour nous pour l'instant, rajouta-t-il nous voyant amorcer des gestes de félicitations.

-C'est pas à moi que ça arrivera, se plaignait Paul.

Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre, je le fusillai du regard.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Paul.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vois comme ils sont heureux, on pourrait l'être nous aussi.

-On a déjà Noah.

-Il a besoin d'un frère ou d'une sœur.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

-Pourquoi tu refuses d'en discuter ?

-Heu…on va vous laisser, déclara Quil.

-Non, la discussion est close.

Je me tournai vers eux, laissant Paul ruminer.

-Vous l'avez su quand ?

-Claire me l'a dit hier soir quand elle a posé ses valises. Elle le savait depuis quelques jours mais comme on était en froid…

-C'était pas prévu mais je me suis vite faite à l'idée. C'était comme une évidence sauf que je vivais ça toute seule.

-Je suis désolé.

Il lui prit la main. Sa nouvelle condition aurait pu lui coûter beaucoup, me rendis-je compte. En fait, ça nous jouait à tous des tours. Je les observai tous les deux, leur amour tout neuf était beau à voir.

Paul, dégoûté, quitta la table et sortit à l'extérieur. Il participa au match.

Il était dix-sept heures quand on passa le seuil de la maison. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, démarrèrent la console de jeu. Je m'installai non loin, le pc portable en main. J'avais des mails. Mon ancienne collègue me relançait pour le poste qui se libérait. Elle me disait de m'activer sinon j'allais passer à côté. Je lui répondis que j'allais passer demain pour tâter le terrain. C'était de plus en plus enthousiaste à cette idée. Je jetai aussi un œil à nos comptes, ça allait mais si je retravaillais on pourrait épargner et aussi partir en vacances.

Des vacances, ouais ça serait cool.

Je fis un saut sur Twitter. Je soupirai, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir. Une sortie entre filles, j'entends. Je devrais en parler à Bella et à Claire maintenant qu'elle faisait aussi partie de la bande…

Je me rendis en cuisine, Seth s'y trouvait déjà.

-Va te poser, je vais faire à manger.

Je ne me fis pas prier et me faufilai dans ma chambre pour bouquiner un peu. Vingt minutes plus tard Paul déboula. J'avais déjà oublié notre désaccord chez Quil, il se fit un plaisir de me le rappeler.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour un autre enfant Paul.

-Le temps passe Leah, et tu as entendu le Doc vampire, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir être en capacité d'en avoir si tu persistes à muter.

-C'est pour ça que tu me harcèles !

-Je te connais, tu es têtue, tu vas en faire qu'à ta tête et…

-C'est mon devoir tout comme toi, cela n'a rien d'un caprice !

Il s'assit sur le lit.

-Laisse-moi finir. Tu risques de le regretter plus tard. Regarde comme on est heureux avec Noah, ce bonheur je te le dois, je le sais. C'est toi qui m'as fait ce cadeau et il m'est précieux. Je suis égoïste peut-être mais je veux encore partager ça avec toi.

Et merde…

Je me redressai et m'assis à ses côtés, radoucie. Je fixais le sol.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour avoir des enfants Paul.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es une mère poule avec Noah.

-Parce que c'est mon fils. Quand je le vois, je te vois toi. Je ne peux que l'adorer, répondis-je comme si c'était une fatalité.

Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule. Il se pencha pour me regarder.

-Regarde-moi Leah.

J'obtempérai et fus déstabilisée par son regard plein d'espoir.

-Je sais ce que tu as en tête, ce dont tu rêves.

-Je ne suis pas sûre.

-Tu es ma femme, je te connais et je t'écoute quand tu me parles même si je ne dis rien. Quand on s'est marié, je savais que tu n'étais pas faite pour rester à la maison. Mais Noah est arrivé et tu as fait des sacrifices. J'aurais dû te dire que j'appréciais tous tes efforts mais tu me connais aussi, je ne suis pas doué pour les confidences et les discussions sérieuses.

Ebahie, je l'écoutais me dire tout ce que j'avais voulu entendre ces trois dernières années.

-Je sais aussi que tu rêves de reprendre ton travail, que ça te manque. Et puis il y a la meute. C'est ce dont tu avais besoin même si ça me fait peur, je sais que tu as trouvé ta place.

-C'est exactement ça, Paul. Tout est parfait pour moi. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. Noah grandit, on peut faire plein de choses avec lui. J'ai une piste pour reprendre mon boulot. J'ai de nouveaux liens, grâce à la meute j'ai rencontré Bella et Claire. Et puis il y a toi. On est uni comme aucun couple ne peut l'être. Cette connexion que nous avons quand nous sommes loups est une bénédiction. Je ne veux rien de plus, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends.

Il me sourit d'un sourire triste qui me fendit le cœur. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, me blottissant contre lui dans son cou.

-Ne m'en veux pas.

J'étais triste à mon tour. Il ne répondit pas. Je reculai pour mieux le voir, je plongeai dans ses yeux noirs et le temps se figea. Il m'étreignit brutalement, me donna un baiser si profond que je perdis pied.

-A table !

Il me relâcha tout aussi vite, haletant. Frustrée, je soutins néanmoins son regard sérieux.

-Promets-moi de m'aimer pour la vie et je me ferai une raison.

-Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, le rassurai-je.

Le repas se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'on entende des bruits suspects. Paul se redressa, en alerte.

-On dirait que ça vient de chez Billy, il faut y aller.

Je me redressai déjà, pleine d'adrénaline.

-J'y vais avec Paul, toi tu restes avec Noah, décréta Seth.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'interrogea mon fils.

-Rien mon chéri, tu as fini de manger ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux aller regarder la télé.

Il s'exécuta, Paul approcha.

-Vas-y Leah, je sais que tu veux y aller. Mais fais très attention.

Touchée, j'allais lui répondre quand Seth s'interposa :

-Non, tu ne viens pas. Tu devrais écouter Paul, il a raison de te demander de ne pas muter.

Figés nous l'observions, interdit.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Seth, intervint Paul. Ça ne te concerne pas.

-C'est ma sœur, sa santé me préoccupe et sa sécurité aussi. Elle reste ici. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Il s'élança déjà dehors. Paul s'énerva. Je le poussai vers la porte.

-Vas-y Paul parce que si j'y vais c'est lui que je vais tuer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

Hier

Après une nuit sans sommeil, je me levai à cran. Il était à peine sept heures et demie. J'avais espéré toute la nuit un appel de la Police pour me dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se produire et tout ce sang, était-ce le sien ? Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Qui pouvait l'attaquer dans un cimetière en plein jour à part une personne déséquilibrée ? L'image de Victoria flotta devant mes yeux, je le repoussai. J'avais l'estomac noué, j'étais incapable de manger quoi que ce soit.

Mon portable sonna. Je reconnus le numéro de Cynthia. Elle était en bas. Je lui ouvris par l'interphone et attendis qu'elle monte. J'avais été surprise par son appel hier. Elle voulait s'excuser pour son attitude égoïste et blessante. Elle avait su me convaincre de sa sincérité et je lui avais annoncé l'affreuse nouvelle. Elle avait exprimé le souhait de venir, je ne m'étais pas senti le courage de lui dire non. Je n'avais pas appelé mes parents, ni mes amis. Je manquais de soutien même si les parents de Kate et son frère étaient adorables. Celui-ci m'avait proposé de rester chez lui, le temps d'avoir des nouvelles.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre ma sœur visiblement choquée par ce qui m'arrivait, tout me parut moins sombre. Je pleurai longuement sur son épaule, enveloppée dans ses bras rassurants. Elle m'avait manquée. Nous passâmes la matinée à discuter, elle fit la connaissance des Sutherland et fit preuve de beaucoup de tact. Vers midi, nous partîmes déjeuner. Elle m'y obligea. Nous restâmes en ville un moment, gardant toujours en main mon téléphone. J'étais vidée, amorphe, comme un zombie. Ma vie était trop belle, j'avais payé pour être trop heureuse. Victoria de nouveau se matérialisa dans ma tête. Devais-je en parler à la Police, Cynthia me confirma que oui. En fin d'après-midi nous étions dans le salon, dans un silence de plomb. Les parents de Jason étaient retournés au cimetière voir leur fille sous la désapprobation de leur fils. J'en profitai qu'il était seul pour lui soumettre mon hypothèse. Comme je m'y attendais il se braqua :

-Non, Victoria est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et elle ne connait pas James.

-Elle les a peut-être vus quitter votre appartement et elle les a suivis, supposa Cynthia.

-Oui, et elle a attendu qu'il soit seul pour l'attaquer, continuai-je.

-Pour quelle raison aurait-elle fait ça ?

-Parce qu'elle est dérangée, conclut Cynthia.

-Ma sœur n'est pas folle, elle essaie juste de vivre malgré cette tragédie. Tout comme moi.

Cynthia voulut intervenir, je la retins d'un geste sur l'épaule.

-N'en parlons plus.

Elle était contrariée. Pourquoi donc ?

Elle s'excusa auprès de moi vers vingt heures, elle était fatiguée et allait rejoindre son hôtel. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte mais je ne pouvais l'imposer ici.

-Appelle-moi dès que t'as du nouveau.

-Promis.

Assise dans la cuisine, je buvais un énième café quand mon portable sonna. Je le fis tomber tellement j'avais sursauté. L'agent en ligne m'annonça la nouvelle que j'espérais. Je devais me rendre aux urgences de l'hôpital général mais d'abord je devais venir au Poste procéder à une identification sur les deux suspects arrêtés.

-J'arrive !

Je sautai de ma chaise, pris mon sac-à-main et jetai un œil à Jason qui dormait dans le canapé face à la télé en route. Je préférai le laisser tranquille, je fermai la porte doucement et cherchai un moyen d'aller là-bas. Je n'avais pas de voiture. Je tentai d'appeler Cynthia mais pas de réponse, stressée, je contactai les renseignements pour avoir le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi.

Après quinze minutes d'attente, il arriva.

Assise face au lieutenant de Police, celui-ci me détaillait avec curiosité, m'expliquant comment ils avaient réussi à le retrouver suite à un appel anonyme. Je remerciai mentalement ce bon samaritain et attendis la suite. Sauf que ce qu'il me révéla me plongea en plein marasme.

-Non, vous vous trompez !

Je me relevai, tremblante, vacillante. Il me rattrapa in extremis avant que je ne tombe.

-Je vous laisse une minute.

Je me rassis, cherchant à comprendre. Je croyais qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec ce Laurent. Il avait tellement été une source de problèmes pour elle, l'embringuant dans les pires combines.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle refuse de parler. Par contre, lui l'a dénoncée, c'est elle le cerveau de l'affaire. Il l'a aidée pour éponger une dette qu'il avait envers elle.

-Menteur ! C'est un menteur ! Criai-je.

-Calmez-vous ! Je sais que c'est éprouvant.

-Vous ne savez rien, il a ruiné sa vie dès qu'elle l'a rencontrée. Elle est tombée dans la drogue et l'alcool. On a eu du mal à la sortir de là.

Je cherchai désespérément un moyen d'expliquer ce comportement inacceptable.

-Elle était encore avec moi il y a quelques heures.

-Elle vous a manipulé, ni plus ni moins.

Choquée, je restai muette. J'avais envie de vomir.

-Vous devez les identifier.

Silence. Je tentai de ravaler ma bile.

-Mlle Brandon ?

- Ok. Allons-y.

-Suivez-moi.

Debout devant la vitre sans teint, j'attendais, stoïque. Trois femmes entrèrent dont Cynthia qui gesticulait, refusant de se laisser faire. Je la fixai comme si je voyais une étrangère, elle n'avait plus rien de ma sœur. Son visage était dur, rempli d'animosité, marqué par des traces de coups. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, fixant la vitre avec fureur, je tressaillis.

-C'est bien ma sœur celle qui se trouve au milieu, confirmai-je au Lieutenant.

Ce fut au tour de Laurent, sauf qu'il était plus calme. Entouré lui aussi de deux hommes, je me crispai à sa vue et confirmai son identité.

-Merci, ce sera tout pour le moment.

-Je veux la voir.

-Je vous le déconseille.

-Je veux la voir !

Il céda.

-Peut-être qu'elle vous dira quelque chose ou fera un faux pas.

L'idée de l'enfoncer me révulsait malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Il m'emmena dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Accompagnée d'un agent de police, je patientai, la pression montait en flèche. Elle entra cette fois sans se faire prier, menottée. Elle se précipita vers moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

-C'est un coup montée, il faut que tu me crois.

Elle n'était plus elle-même. Ses yeux brillants semblaient comme fous.

-Dis-moi la vérité.

-Je te le jure. Je n'ai rien à voir avec son enlèvement.

-Pourquoi tu te trouvais là-bas alors ?

-J'ai eu un appel de Laurent me disant d'aller le rejoindre à cette adresse.

-Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus.

-Je…en fait il a repris contact avec moi il y a quelque temps mais j'ai refusé de le voir !

-Pourquoi tu y es allée alors quand il t'a appelée ?

-Il avait l'air dépassé, il avait besoin de mon aide. Il était en affaire avec quelqu'un et ça s'est mal passé. Ils se sont battus, il a cru qu'il avait tué le gars.

-En affaire ici ? A Seattle ?

-Il réside ici depuis peu.

Elle avait réponse à tout.

-Quel genre d'affaires ?

-Drogue.

-Avec qui faisait-il affaire ?

-James.

Ma main s'envola malgré moi, la giflant si fort qu'elle manqua de tomber.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Je te jure…

Rebelote.

Elle tomba cette fois. Le lieutenant à l'écart ne bougea pas le petit doigt pour la ramasser. Elle se démena pour se rasseoir, elle leva la tête vers moi, perdue.

-Je saurai la vérité Cynthia. James, lui, ne me mentira pas. Je t'ai laissé une chance de tout me dire pour que je puisse cesser de te haïr mais tu as échoué lamentablement. Tu ne me feras plus de mal. Plus jamais. Désormais je n'ai plus de sœur. Je suis fille unique.

Elle devint pâle comme la mort. Je la contournai, ignorant ses suppliques et quittai la salle. Je marchai d'un pas décidé cherchant la sortie.

-Mlle Brandon ! Me héla le Lieutenant.

Je continuai mon chemin.

-Faites-en ce que vous voulez, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Oo0oO

Il était déjà minuit quand je franchis le seuil de sa chambre d'hôpital. Je me précipitai à son chevet, vérifiant son état général. C'était pire que la fois dernière. Je visionnai les perfs, les machines, le bandage autour de sa tête. J'étais autorisée à rester comme j'étais sa fiancée. Il avait des contusions, une commotion cérébrale, il avait été drogué mais il était en vie et allait guérir. C'était l'essentiel. J'avais hâte qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je pris une chaise non loin et me posa près de lui, la tête près de son bras. Je m'endormis au bout d'un moment.

Je sentis un mouvement dans mes cheveux.

-Toi aussi t'as une impression de déjà-vu ?

Je me réveillai complètement, le cœur papillonnant, me rapprochant de James qui était enfin réveillé. Il était un peu pâle, ses lèvres étaient gercées, des bleus se prononçaient près de son arcade. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'émotion.

-Viens m'embrasser.

Je n'hésitai pas cette fois.

-Je suis tellement désolée, pleurai-je entre deux baisers.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, bébé.

Tout à nos retrouvailles, nous ne remarquâmes pas la présence d'une personne qui venait d'entrer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV VICTORIA SUTHERLAND<strong>

Hier vers minuit

Je courais à travers bois comme une folle. Je n'avais pas de voiture et j'étais partie sans prévenir personne malgré les conseils de Jasper. J'avais quand même laissé un message à Edward au cas où il rentrerait avant d'aller travailler. Je ne lui avais pas dit où j'allai, il m'en aurait empêchée. J'avais besoin d'air, de décompresser avant d'aller voir James. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Il était déjà minuit quand j'aperçus les lumières de la ville. Je contactai Jasper, il était vers l'hôpital. Il avait suivi Alice.

-Nous devrions attendre demain matin, qu'en penses-tu Jasper ?

-Si tu veux.

-Je vais chez moi, tu viens ?

-Non, je préfère rester ici. J'irai me rafraichir plus tard chez Carlisle.

-D'accord, je te rejoins vers huit heures.

-A moins que tu n'aies besoin de moi ? Se ravisa-t-il.

Il avait perçu mon hésitation.

-Non, ça va merci.

Avant de prendre la direction de chez moi, je partis en chasse. J'étais si assoiffée comme insatiable. La peur de déraper me pris au tripes. J'étais seule. Seule et angoissée…

Chez moi, je tournai en rond. J'avais pris une douche, je m'étais changé. J'avais fait le ménage, tout remis en ordre depuis la dernière visite d'Edward. Il me manquait tellement, j'avais la sensation d'être amputée d'une partie de moi-même. Je m'assis sur le bord de ma table basse, la tête entre les mains, prête à m'arracher les cheveux. J'étais trop sensible à la présence de mes voisins.

-Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici.

Dix minutes plus tard, je toquai à la vitre de la voiture de jasper.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt.

-Je ne tenais plus.

Je fis le tour, m'installai à ses côtés. Il me dispensa instantanément des ondes apaisantes.

-Merci. Je te dois beaucoup Jasper.

-Si tu parles de James, tu ne me dois rien. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

-Je sais, c'est pour cette Alice.

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Je n'insistai pas.

-Ton don est une bénédiction, changeai-je de sujet.

-Oui, je suis content de pouvoir moi-même en bénéficier. Il y a eut un moment où j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

-Ah oui ? Quand ça ?

-Hier, avec la sœur d'Alice, cette femme est malfaisante.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça à James ?

-Elle le désire, elle veut le garder pour elle.

-C'est insensé, il en aime une autre.

-Exact, elle n'a rien compris. Personne ne peut forcer qui que ce soit à l'aimer.

J'abondais dans son sens.

-Si elle l'aimait vraiment elle n'aurait jamais cherché à gâcher son bonheur, rajoutai-je.

-Ni chercher à lui faire du mal, finit-il. Cette femme n'aime personne. Elle a un problème comportemental lié à son manque de personnalité, elle se laisse facilement influencer.

-Je ne vais pas la juger, je suis moi-même loin d'être un modèle.

Il cessa enfin de fixer le bâtiment, m'observant avec curiosité.

-Je serai curieux de connaitre ton histoire.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Maintenant c'était moi qui fixai le bâtiment. Je déviai le regard sur ma gauche, contemplant l'annexe tout en baies vitrées.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Le questionnai-je avec fébrilité.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais me rendre dans les locaux de mon travail…

Il suivit mon regard.

-Je t'accompagne.

Oo0oO

Invisible, nous passâmes l'accueil sans problème, passant par l'escalier nous fûmes rapidement au premier. Nous longeâmes le couloir, le carrelage marbré était brillant, les murs blanc cassé étaient impeccables, le bureau de mon chef était vide. Il y avait des collaborateurs, je reconnus Chuck et Jennifer. Ils étaient des couche-tard comme moi. Ils pouvaient passer leur vie au boulot vu qu'ils étaient célibataires aussi. Je resserrai involontairement ma main sur celle de Jasper tellement je fus saisie par une soif des plus violente.

-Ne restons pas là Victoria.

Je m'éloignai d'eux, tiré par Jasper. Je retrouvai nos labos d'analyses, j'y avais passé tant de temps, elles étaient presque toutes vides. Il était encore tôt. Certaines machines bipaient. Je reprenais contenance.

J'aimais la clarté de cet endroit. Tout était visible, même les portes étaient en verre.

-J'imaginais ton lieu de travail plus lugubre, me fit remarquer Jasper.

-Je sais, c'est la réaction de tout le monde. Travailler au côté des morts inspire une atmosphère sombre où ne peut régner la joie.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Tu as tord comme les autres. Côtoyer la mort est naturelle, nous le faisons tous. Certains plus que d'autre comme moi. La mort n'est qu'une étape de la vie qui doit se faire de manière naturelle et non de façon criminelle. Mon travail est de faire en sorte que les morts partent en ayant obtenu justice.

Je sentais son regard pesant même si il était invisible.

-Nous y sommes.

Nous étions débout face à une porte coulissante opaque. Au dessus de cette porte trônait une plaque avec une inscription latine.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-C'est la morgue, mon espace de prédilection.

-Je…

-Entre, ce n'est pas si horrible.

-Non, vraiment. Ça ne me tente pas. Je vais me planquer à côté, je te fais confiance pour être raisonnable avec ces pauvres défunts.

J'esquissai un sourire. Il me lâcha et s'éclipsa. Je pénétrai dans la salle…

Oo0oO

Vers huit heures et quart, nous franchîmes les couloirs du service traumato. Jasper était d'une aide précieuse face à l'agitation de ma gorge.

-Edward a essayé de m'appeler, m'informa-t-il. Je n'ai pas répondu.

-Tu as bien fait. Réglons cette histoire et ensuite je l'appellerai.

Je reconnaissais certains visages mais je n'étais pas prête à les affronter. Difficile d'être ici dans un endroit si rempli de monde, de gens blessés, de sang. Jasper se démenait pour m'apaiser. J'avais l'impression de broyer sa main. On approchait…

Devant la porte, il hésita.

-Je t'attends ici.

-Je ne pourrais pas sans toi.

Je le tirai, il n'eut pas le dessus. Le spectacle d'Alice dans les bras de James était émouvant pour moi, pénible pour Jasper qui arracha sa main de la mienne pour s'en aller, se rendant brusquement visible.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMBRY CALL<strong>

Nous nous baladions tranquillement Sylvia et moi dans le jardin de Carlisle qui ressemblait plus à un parc. Il y avait des bancs, une fontaine, de l'herbe, des allées.

-C'est très jolie, dit-elle, fixant l'horizon.

J'acquiesçai, soudain mélancolique. J'aurais eu envie de marcher près d'elle.

-Mais pas autant que toi, rajoutai-je.

Elle tressaillit, se renferma.

-J'entends ça souvent. Mais ça n'a plus de sens pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-La beauté c'est très subjectif.

-Oui c'est vrai mais c'est quand même réel.

Elle prit place sur le banc le plus proche. Je lui fis face, elle se pencha vers moi.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi je me fais toujours doubler par des gamines de vingt ans ?

-Explique.

-Le père de Sarah, il m'a quitté pour sa secrétaire de vingt-deux ans.

-C'était quand ?

-Il y a sept ans. Ensuite j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et j'y ai cru pendant un an jusqu'à ce que je le surprenne au lit avec une fille à peine majeure. Tu trouves ça normal ? Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions. Je me suis même incriminée. Depuis, je ne me suis plus engagée avec personne. Je fais des rencontres sans lendemain. C'est tout aussi bien. Tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est dommage d'en arriver là.

Mais je la comprenais. Faire confiance c'était difficile.

-Je le sais. J'ai quarante ans, je suis divorcée avec une adolescente que je n'ai pas su protéger. Ma vie est…

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose.

-Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

-Tu as le droit de te plaindre. Tu vis des choses difficiles avec Sarah.

-Ce n'est pas insurmontable. Toi, tu es en fauteuil, tu as toutes les raisons de te plaindre.

-Ça ne va pas durer, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

Elle me sourit à peine mais cela suffit à mon bonheur tant ses traits s'étaient adoucis.

-C'est vrai mais je sais que tu as d'autres souffrances en toi, des peines profondes qui te rendent méfiant. Nous nous ressemblons.

Était-ce pour cela que je recherchais autant sa présence ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir, contrarié.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Ma mère, soupirai-je. Elle est là.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai une ouïe très fine.

Elle se tourna vers notre point de départ, il y avait bien quelqu'un avec Carlisle. Il m'appela.

-En effet je constate. Bon, je te laisse alors, dit-elle avec un regret évident.

-Ce n'est que l'affaire d'une minute, ne va pas trop loin.

-D'accord, répondit-elle promptement.

Elle me caressa la joue.

-Tu fais de la magie noire je parie ?

-Allons donc, pourquoi tu me dis un truc pareil ?

-Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à te dire non alors ?

J'aurais aimé faire un trait d'humour mais son air si sérieux me troubla. Je plongeai dans ses yeux, captivé.

-Embry ?

Je réalisai que ma mère était à côté de nous. Sylvia se redressa, lissant sa robe et tendit sa main vers elle dans un sourire maladroit qui m'aurait amusé si ma mère ne l'avait pas mal interprété.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Madame, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ignorant la main de Sylvia et se tourna vers moi.

Sylvia baissa son bras recouvrant un air neutre. Elle amorçait déjà son départ, je tentai de bouger mon bras qui réagit bien mieux qu'il y a une demi-heure. Je parvins à attraper sa main. Elle se rapprocha, m'interrogeant du regard.

-Maman voilà Sylvia.

Cela voulait tout dire. Elles se toisèrent. C'était pire.

-Attends-moi dans la salle d'examen, j'arrive.

Elle s'éloigna tranquillement. J'étais à nouveau mal.

-Billy m'a dit ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

-Ça va maman, m'agaçai-je.

Elle me contourna pour être dans mon champ de vision. Elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassurai-je, plus conciliant. Jacob s'occupe bien de moi tout comme le docteur vampire.

-Le Dr Cullen est très gentil, il m'a expliqué ce qu'ils avaient dû faire.

Elle s'assit, complètement retournée.

-Je retrouve des sensations, bientôt cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-J'en suis heureuse. Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?

La maison signifiait « sa maison » en fait. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de mon départ précipité à dix-huit ans. Je m'agaçai de nouveau.

-Non.

-Ton grand-père serait rassuré de t'avoir avec nous.

-Tu dépasses les bornes ! Criai-je.

Elle sursauta, prise en faute. Elle savait que je l'adorais, elle s'en servait.

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Dis-moi les choses franchement au lieu d'utiliser des excuses. J'en ai marre que tu te serves de lui pour avoir ce que tu souhaites.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle, mais si je fais ça c'est parce que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu viennes à la maison. Je ne te vois pas sinon. Tu refuses toute discussion avec moi, tu me rejettes sans arrêt.

Je voulais me détourner mais l'émotion m'empêcha de manœuvrer.

-Tu as décrété que je ne méritais pas ton amour, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste, tu es mon seul enfant, mon fils unique et tu me reproche une chose dont je ne suis pas responsable.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

-Je le sais, mais me laisses-tu le choix ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu as plus d'affection pour cette femme que tu connais depuis quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Et moi ta mère, je suis persona non grata. C'est trop. Ça fait trop pour une mère.

J'encaissai, pourtant j'étais au plus mal. Et dans mon corps ça bouillonnait.

-Elle n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-C'est une femme volage. Ça se sait.

-Je m'en fiche ! Qui es-tu pour la juger !

-Je suis ta mère, ça m'en donne le droit.

-Ça ne te donne aucun droit ! M'emportai-je. Ce qu'elle a fait la regarde et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui le lui reprocherait vu la vie que je mène.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu es un homme…

-Ça suffit ! Ne t'enfonce pas !

Elle se tut. Je tentai de me calmer, alarmé par les sensations de mon corps en fusion.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, dit-elle après une minute ou deux. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, te sachant si mal en point. Il m'a fallu du courage pour venir sachant ta réaction alors qu'accourir à ton chevet aurait été normal. Je me sens presque coupable de t'aimer.

Je l'écoutai encore. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça pète maintenant ? Je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Mon mal de crâne amorçait son retour.

-Arrête maman !

-Non ! Je veux que tu viennes à la maison, je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Tu travailles, ce n'est pas réaliste et de toute façon je ne veux pas de ton aide.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Je sais, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu ne peux pas rester seul. Sois raisonnable, laisse-moi t'aider !

Elle me prit le visage entre ses mains, je les repoussai avec mon avant-bras d'un seul coup sec, dégageant mon visage de son emprise. Etonné par la précision de mes mouvements, je ne vis pas toute suite les larmes de ma mère. Elle se leva.

-Prends soin de toi.

Elle était déjà loin. Je fermai les yeux, je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait rouvert de vieilles blessures. Les yeux brillants, je luttai contre le chagrin. Je sentais la présence de Sylvia et du Dr C. Mais aucun d'eux ne vinrent à ma rencontre. Je leur en su gré. Après quelques minutes je les rejoignis à l'intérieur. J'étais fatigué.

-Venez vous reposer, me proposa-t-il. Après nous pourrons faire quelques exercices étant donné les progrès fulgurants que vous avez faits.

-Ça chauffe dans mon corps, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

-Votre organisme se répare plus vite que nous le pensions. Les connexions se font correctement.

Il était soulagé, sans aucun doute.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir convaincu Jake de le faire, sinon je serai encore cloué sur cette table.

-C'était une décision difficile, nous l'avons pris en commun. En tout cas, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Déjeunez et ensuite reposez-vous un peu, me conseilla-t-il en me montrant un coin de la pièce, c'est nécessaire.

Il avait rajouté un lit dans la pièce. Je ne fus même pas surpris. Cependant j'étais réticent.

-Je préférerai rentrer chez moi.

-C'est encore un peu tôt.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais ici je ne suis pas à ma place.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Sylvia, perplexe.

-Je préfère ne pas t'expliquer.

Elle nous regarda de travers mais ne releva pas.

-J'ai une solution, si le Dr Cullen veut bien te prêter son fauteuil.

-Laquelle ?

-Viens chez moi. C'est bien adapté, ma sœur elle-même est en fauteuil.

-Je suis désolé…

-Un accident de la route.

Elle leva la main, elle ne voulait pas s'étendre.

-Il a besoin de rééducation, s'opposa le Dr C.

-Je pourrais la lui faire, montrez-moi comment procéder, lui proposa-t-elle.

Il resta sans voix, elle était vraiment pleine de surprises. Elle affichait un air sûr et déterminé qui me convainquit. Ça éviterait qu'on vienne me harceler chez moi et ce serait moins déprimant.

-Moi je suis partant.

-Embry…

-S'il vous plait, insistai-je.

-Bien. Mais c'est moi qui viendrais vous faire la rééducation.

-Nous sommes d'accord, conclut Sylvia, je vais faire quelques courses le temps que tu te reposes, je reviens en fin de mâtinée te récupérer.

-En fin d'après-midi, corrigea le docteur C.

Elle soupira, me jeta un coup d'œil, j'approuvai. Elle s'éclipsa.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire devant elle, reprit le docteur C. mais vous n'avez pas pensé à tous les problèmes techniques que ça impose.

-Comme quoi ?

-La douche, les sanitaires…

J'étais refroidi.

-Je me débrouillerai.

-Testons tout de suite, j'ai installé des barres de soutien.

A quel moment ?

-Si vous parvenez à vous mouvoir seul, je vous laisse partir.

Oo0oO

Assis dans la voiture de Sylvia, je repensais à mes galères pour obtenir l'autorisation de Carlisle. Je n'avais pas cédé, j'avais persisté, j'avais eu gain de cause sur mon corps. Cette petite victoire me remplissait d'espoir. Le trou noir était gris maintenant.

J'avais beaucoup dormi, mangé et fait pas mal d'exercice. J'avais une dette envers le docteur C. et envers Jake aussi, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de la payer.

-Je voudrais voir Jake, on peut faire un détour vers son cabinet ?

-Si tu veux.

Une fois sur place, je détaillai avec curiosité le bâtiment. Je n'étais jamais venu. Sylvia défit sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais lui parler, j'arrive.

Elle était déjà dehors avant même que je réplique. Je fus plein d'appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, toujours aussi imperturbable.

-Alors ?

-Il est ravi que tu restes chez moi et passera te voir demain.

-Comment tu as réussi ce tour de force ?

J'étais saisi par son audace. Je savais bien que Jake n'approuverait aucunement mon départ de la villa. Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes secrets.

Elle démarra, j'aperçus Jake, debout devant la porte me fixant à travers la vitre. Je lui fis signe. Il resta de marbre.

Oo0oO

Assis dans la cabine de douche, j'appréciai le jet brulant. Sylvia avait laissé la porte ouverte et passait devant sans arrêt. Elle préparait une chambre pour moi, la seule qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Tout était beau chez elle, oui, tout était nickel comme elle. Cette maison lui ressemblait. J'étais content de pouvoir me débrouiller seul. Je saisis la serviette de bain accroché non loin et me séchai tranquillement. Elle avait disposé des habits, les miens, près du radiateur. Elle était passée chez moi prendre des affaires. Elle avait toujours les clefs, voilà pourquoi elle était partie à ma recherche hier soir au lieu de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne l'avait pas exprimé clairement mais elle se sentait responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je lui avais répondu :

-Rien n'est dû au hasard. Ce qui s'est produit devait se produire, il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

Je m'habillai (pff… quelle galère !) d'un seul bas de pyjama. Je sortis de la salle de bain et la retrouvai dans la chambre. Elle m'avait entendu arriver, le bruit de fauteuil n'était pas discret, elle rangea un truc dans la commode.

-Tu as faim ?

J'opinai.

-Allons préparer le diner.

Oo0oO

Face à face, nous terminions de diner, elle se servit un verre de vin. J'étais abonné à l'eau pour l'instant. Elle était ailleurs.

-Tu es préoccupée ?

-Sarah, elle m'a appelée ce matin. Il faut que je l'emmène voir notre avocat demain après-midi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a des points à revoir avec elle pour son témoignage à ce fichu procès. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il n'y aurait pas de procès, je le castrerais et je le laisserais se faire dévorer par les loups en pleine forêt.

Elle posa sur moi des yeux durcis. Je m'imprégnai de sa colère.

-Je serai ravi de te rendre ce service.

Elle posa son verre, soupira soudain lasse. Il y eut un long silence.

-C'était gentil de m'avoir défendue contre ta mère, changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Le Dr Cullen me l'a dit, il a une ouïe très fine lui aussi.

Elle s'interrogeait sur lui c'était évident mais j'étais trop contrarié pour m'en soucier. Elle le remarqua. Elle rajouta :

-J'étais mal de t'avoir mis en porte-à-faux avec elle, il a voulu me rassurer. Il est gentil.

Elle s'était radoucit en parlant de lui.

-Je le sais. Je lui dois beaucoup, répondis-je, moins contrarié.

-Il n'est pas désobligeant comme cette gamine écervelée.

-Qui Bella ?

Elle me scruta soudainement avec intensité.

-Quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

J'étais gêné.

-Elle te protège comme son bien.

-Elle est comme ça avec ses amis. Elle a de l'affection fraternelle pour moi rien d'autre.

-Cela te contrarie on dirait.

-Je…

Silence

-Intéressant.

-Tu te méprends, elle sort avec mon meilleur pote, Jake.

-Quoi le Dr Black ?

-Oui, lui-même. Ça te surprend ?

-Un peu, il est marié.

-Ce n'est plus le cas.

-Première nouvelle. Ça va déclencher un raz de marée.

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de répondre.

-J'ai tenté ma chance à une époque, me confia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas, m'agaçai-je trop vivement.

-C'était peine perdue, continua-t-elle en m'ignorant, il ne me voyait même pas. Un peu comme mon ex-mari.

J'attendis ses explications, trop intéressé.

-Il ne m'a jamais aimée, j'ai fini par l'admettre. Il m'exhibait comme un trophée au début. J'étais l'intouchable Sylvia, j'avais une autre réputation à l'époque. Je rejetais tous les prétendants, les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur lui. Je suis tombée amoureuse tout de suite et j'ai cédé trop vite, aveuglée par ma passion pour lui. On s'est marié un an après, j'avais vingt-et-un ans. Sarah est arrivée un an plus tard. Et c'est là qu'on commencé ses déplacements à rallonge…

-Je ne comprends pas ce type de gars. Pourquoi s'engager si c'est pour ensuite se décharger de toute responsabilité envers sa famille ?

Cela me renvoyait vers ma propre histoire, ma propre famille. Je tentai de ne pas y penser.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Au fil du temps, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne m'avait jamais regardée comme une femme souhaite être regardée. Il ne m'a jamais regardée comme toi tu me regardes. Ni personne après lui, d'ailleurs.

Elle laissa entrevoir un léger trouble, qu'elle tenta de camoufler. Elle n'était pas la seule.

-Je te regarde comment ?

-Tu me regardes vraiment.

Elle se leva, débarrassa, mettant tout dans son lave-vaisselle. Je réfléchissais à ses paroles qui faisaient comme un écho en moi.

-Je monte me changer, m'annonça-t-elle.

-Où est mon portable ?

-Dans la chambre, sur le bureau, dit-elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Je le trouvai en charge. Je le débranchai, lus les messages laissés par des collègues, me souhaitant un bon rétablissement ou me reprochant d'avoir trop tiré sur la corde. Qu'est-ce que Jake avait bien pu leur dire ? Il y en avait un de Bella, je l'ignorai. J'écoutai les messages sur mon répondeur. Il y en avait un de mon grand-père. Sa voix fatiguée me fila le cafard, il voulait me voir dès que je serai sur pied. Je me promis d'y aller. Je repartis vers le séjour, traversant le long couloir. Je me figeai face à l'escalier. Sylvia s'y tenait, légèrement vêtue d'un négligé orangé vaporeux.

Je tendis mon bras vers elle.

-Viens voir par ici.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non. Si tu veux tout ce que tu vois…

Elle remontait doucement, tournoyant lentement sur elle-même.

-…il faudra venir le chercher.

Elle me mettait au supplice. Elle arriva sur la dernière marche et s'éloigna, disparaissant de ma vue. Je pris appui sur la rampe et m'extirpai du fauteuil non sans mal. J'avais une montée d'adrénaline à l'idée de la rejoindre dans son lit. Mes jambes étaient en coton, soutenant difficilement mon poids. Je jaugeai les nombre de marches, ce n'était pas insurmontable. J'entamai mon ascension, déterminé et me vautrai. Je recommençai et me vautrai encore. Chaque chute me coutait physiquement et fragilisait mon amour-propre. Le temps s'éternisait, je m'accrochai, il était impossible que je renonce. La dernière marche atteinte, je balayai le couloir à la recherche de sa chambre, une porte était ouverte. Appuyé contre le mur, je piétinai, m'affalai de tout mon long. La honte. Je rampai, incapable de me relever. Affaibli mais sans pitié, je continuai à ramper. Je me servis de la porte et du chambranle pour me relever. Elle était assise sur le rebord du lit, les jambes croisées, elle n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

-Je suis là, dis-je simplement.

Elle s'allongea, dans l'attente. Son cœur battait aussi fort que le mien. Les derniers pas vers elle furent les plus faciles. Je me hissai sur son lit auprès d'elle, un bonheur sans précédent m'envahit. Sa seule présence m'apaisait. Elle se mit sur le côté pour être face à moi, plongeant ses yeux magnifiques dans les miens. Elle était admirative. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. J'exhalai un long soupir, épuisé. Elle le comprit, ne s'en offusqua pas. Je l'enveloppai de mes bras, posai mon front contre le sien, fermai les yeux, heureux d'avoir trouvé la paix qui me faisait défaut depuis tant d'années.

* * *

><p><em>Réponse de bry : c'est bon je te pardonne. La mienne sera toujours la meilleure ;-)<em>


	39. Face à ma conscience

Relecture Brynamon. Toujours de bons conseils.

Merci pour ta review, cher Anonyme.

Un chapitre un peu plus court.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 39: Face à ma conscience.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER WHITLOCK<strong>

Je restai immobile, la gorge en feu, pétrifié à l'idée qu'Alice me voie. En lâchant la main de Victoria, j'avais perdu mon invisibilité. Pourquoi m'avait-elle entrainé dans cette galère ! Etrangement, je perçus son déplacement derrière moi. Que trafiquait-elle ?

-Qui êtes-vous ! S'écria James qui avait réalisé que j'étais dans la pièce.

Alice se redressa les yeux toujours plein de larmes, elle les essuya prestement, m'observant avec méfiance, la main posée sur James comme pour le protéger. Victoria, fais quelque chose !

-Je vous ai déjà vu, constata Alice en m'examinant.

Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire.

-Je vous ai posé une question ! S'énerva James. Que faites-vous dans ma chambre !

-C'est mon ami, dit Victoria qui s'était enfin rendue visible, et nous sommes là pour vous parler.

Elle se décala suffisamment pour être vue par eux mais restait malgré tout bien en retrait. Je jetai un œil vers elle, ses yeux avaient pris une drôle de teinte bleue. Des lentilles, bonne idée.

James fit un bond en la voyant, voulut se redresser. Alice l'obligea à rester allongé.

-Comment osez-vous !

-Qui est-ce? S'inquiéta Alice.

Elle la dévisageait avec angoisse, fronçant les sourcils. Elle eut comme un spasme, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je vais appeler la sécurité si vous ne sortez pas d'ici ! Cria-t-elle en saisissant le téléphone.

-Non, appelle plutôt la Police, ordonna James. Je veux…

-Vous n'en ferez rien, le coupai-je sûr de moi en apparence.

Je dispensai des ondes en triples doses. Alice fut très réceptive, elle cligna des yeux, perplexe. James, lui, nous fixait avec colère non plus avec rage.

-Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?

-C'est grâce à Jasper si vous êtes encore en vie, révéla Victoria, posant sa main sur mon épaule. C'est lui qui vous a trouvé et qui a appelé la Police.

Je ne voulais pas que cette information soit révélée. Mal à l'aise, je voulus reculer mais la poigne de fer de Victoria m'en empêcha. Sous le choc, Alice et James se turent. Elle posa des yeux étonnés sur moi. Je ne savais plus où me mettre tant j'étais troublé. James secoua la tête.

-Je n'en crois rien.

-Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ? Demanda Alice, en quête de vérité.

-Je…

Pas moyen d'aligner un mot.

-Il a suivi votre sœur, répondit Victoria à ma place.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je la soupçonnai, répondis-je cette fois. Une intuition c'est tout.

-Vous étiez complices ! M'accusa James.

-Non, intervint Victoria en se rapprochant d'eux. Nous avons su que vous aviez été enlevé par l'intermédiaire de Jason. Je l'avais appelé pour lui parler de notre rencontre au cimetière et…

-Vous étiez là-bas ! S'écria Alice.

Elle quitta James et contourna le lit d'un pas vif. Inconsciemment je reculai.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle Alice ! S'affola James.

Elle l'ignora, se posta devant Victoria, la détaillant minutieusement malgré elle. Elle serrait les poings, elle mourrait d'envie de la frapper mais se retenait, pourquoi ?

-Oui. Mais Jasper, lui, était encore à Forks, rectifia Victoria.

Elle se tourna vers moi, elle avait eu comme une révélation.

-Forks ? Ça y est, je sais où je vous ai déjà vu : à mon travail, vous étiez avec ce jeune homme…

Je me figeai, elle se rappelait de moi. Elle m'avait donc remarqué ce jour là. Le jour où ma vie avait basculé.

-Edward quelque chose…Edward Masen, se rappela-t-elle.

Victoria était mal, moi aussi. Nous nous regardâmes tandis que James se mit assis prêt à sauter du lit.

-Tu connais cet Edward, Alice ?

-Oui, il vient parfois voir mon patron, ça ne se passe jamais bien en général. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il se frotta la tête. Elle retourna vers lui.

-Rallonges-toi, mon chéri.

-Non, je veux comprendre le lien entre eux ! Elle était là avec cet Edward samedi au cimetière. C'est là que j'ai compris…

-Tu n'as rien compris, le coupa Victoria.

-Ne me tutoyez pas ! Et je sais ce que j'ai vu !

-Vraiment ?

-Où sont passés vos yeux rouges ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocente.

-Rallonges-toi, James, tu es fatigué, s'alarma Alice.

-Tu ne comprends pas Alice ! Se rebella-t-il.

-Comprendre quoi ! C'est ma sœur qui t'a enlevé ! C'est elle qui t'as fait du mal !

Sa voix trembla. Cela lui coûtait d'en parler. J'aurais préféré lui épargné toute cette peine.

-Cette fois-ci oui mais ma première agression, je la dois à Victoria et son petit copain.

Victoria restait muette, un peu dépassée. Je voulus la secouer un peu, je ne supportai pas la colère sourde qui montait en Alice.

-Défends-toi ! M'emportai-je.

-Je suis coupable oui, avoua-t-elle à ma grande consternation. Mais n'incriminez pas Edward, il n'a rien fait, il n'était pas avec moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui reprochai-je.

-Je dis la vérité. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Mortifié, je perdis la parole. James dérouté, s'était tu. Il ferma les yeux comme soulagé. Alice…

Alice…

Son visage exprimait un tel écœurement. Son regard nous balayait avec un va-et-vient régulier. Je ne pouvais le supporter. Je fis demi-tour et quittai la chambre. Victoria me suivit, m'arrêta.

-Je dois tout leur dire Jasper, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, répondis-je dans le même ton.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

-Si ! Trouve une excuse et rétablit le mal que tu as causé.

-Je ne saurais pas mentir.

-Fais-le !

-Jasper...

-Si tu ne le fais pas, Edward sera impliqué quoi que tu dises. Et les conséquences sur sa vie seraient terribles.

Je l'observai faire marche arrière, moins oppressé. Je ne pouvais lui avouer la vraie raison de mon refus. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter qu'Alice me voie comme un monstre. Lui révéler ma nature était inconcevable.

Je me figeai, Alice était sortie de la chambre. Mon supplice recommença, tellement son odeur m'enivrait, m'appelait tel le chant d'une sirène. Elle avança vers nous, s'écarta en passant près de Victoria qui dérouillait elle aussi. Elle me fit face.

-Je veux vous parler seule à seul.

Son cœur bataillait rudement. Elle s'était dotée de courage pour nous rejoindre. Victoria s'éloignait déjà, pleine d'appréhension et d'angoisse. Je recommençai à dispenser des ondes. J'en avais un besoin vital. Tout le hall se revêtit d'un voile apaisant. Alice cessa de se tortiller les mains et avança vers une salle d'attente, n'ayant nul doute que je la suive.

Elle repoussa un peu la porte sans la fermer, alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible et me demanda des explications sur mon implication dans l'enlèvement de James. Je lui racontai tout. L'appel de Victoria à son frère, mon départ pour Seattle, mon instinct sur l'implication de sa sœur.

-Comment saviez-vous que c'était elle ?

-Je l'ai vu trainer devant chez vous plusieurs fois sans entrer.

-Que faisiez vous devant chez moi ? S'affola-t-elle subitement en se redressant.

-Je surveillai James.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Cette surveillance est liée à ce qui s'est passé avec James cette fameuse nuit.

-Je vous écoute. Eclairez-moi et bien parce que je suis à deux doigts de perdre patience.

-Ce qui s'est passé entre James et Victoria était un regrettable accident. Elle ne connaissait même pas son identité.

-Que s'est-il passé à la fin !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Je n'étais pas présent lors de l'incident mais je suis arrivé après avec Edward. J'ai reconnu James, je vous avais croisé une fois tous les deux.

-Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Je ne sais plus, mentis-je. Nous l'avons aidé Edward et moi parce qu'elle était dépassée. Elle regrettait son geste. Nous avons tout tenté pour qu'il aille mieux et nous l'avons ramené chez vous. Et pendant quelques jours nous avons jeté un œil sur lui pour être sûr qu'il se remette.

-Et qu'il ne la dénonce pas, rajouta-t-elle, cynique.

-Il ne pouvait pas la dénoncer, il ne l'avait pas vue.

-Elle l'a attaqué par derrière ! C'est ça ! Elle lui a fait quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

-Elle va vous le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, répétai-je.

-C'est à vous que je le demande !

-Si nous voulions vraiment lui faire du mal ce serait fait. Victoria a compris qui était vraiment James qu'en le rencontrant au cimetière.

-Que faisait-elle là-bas ?

-Elle venait voir sa défunte sœur.

-Et vous allez me faire croire qu'elle n'a rien vu ?

-Elle était déjà partie quand il a été enlevé. Dès qu'elle l'a su, elle a voulu le retrouver. Je lui ai proposé d'y aller à sa place. Elle était trop bouleversée pour agir.

Elle se rapprocha.

-Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

-J'ai assisté à une dispute. Ou plutôt je l'ai entendu, j'étais hors de l'appartement. Ils se disputaient parce que Laurent avait drogué James malgré l'interdiction de votre sœur. Il n'avait réussi à le maitriser, James cherchait à s'enfuir, il l'a frappé, ligoté et drogué.

Elle pâlit.

-Pardon de vous infliger ça, dis-je malheureux.

-Continuez.

-J'ai entendu Laurent s'éloigner, je suis entré, votre sœur était assommée. J'ai neutralisé Laurent, fouillé la maison et le sous-sol. Il y avait une porte blindée, j'ai trouvé la clef et je l'ai libéré. Il était dans une petite pièce exigüe, à peine éclairée, il était inconscient et mal en point, je ne voulais pas le transporter comme ça. J'ai préféré contacté la Police.

-Vous aviez surtout peur qu'on fasse le lien avec Victoria.

-Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen de me relier à elle. J'ai procédé ainsi par précaution.

-Peu importe vos motivations… je vous remercie.

Elle me tendit la main. Je la pris sans réfléchir dans la mienne, trop avide de ce contact tant rêvé. Elle était douce. J'étais sur un nuage. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, fixant ma main. Je voulus la retirer, revenant brutalement sur Terre. Elle maintint la pression sur ma main pour la retenir. Elle caressa de son pouce le dos de ma main, perplexe, la retourna, y fit glisser les doigts de son autre main jusqu'à mon poignet. Fallait-il que je l'arrête ? Elle continua son exploration, lâchant ma main, elle glissa la sienne sous mon manteau, remontant vers mon cœur. Je me secouai et l'arrêtai in extremis.

-Que faites-vous ? Soufflai-je.

-Lâchez-moi, exigea-t-elle, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Son émoi était aussi violent que le mien. Je refusai, elle m'y obligea d'un seul regard.

* * *

><p><strong> POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

J'aurais dû m'enfuir, pourtant je persistai. Je voulais vérifier que j'étais à côté de la plaque. Sa main glacée lâcha la mienne, me permettant de continuer mon ascension vers le cœur de cet homme, cet inconnu qui bizarrement m'attirait au-delà de toute logique. Une attirance hypnotique, non naturelle. Je fis pression sur son torse anormalement rigide : rien. Je ne percevais rien. Je continuai de remonter, jusqu'à son cou lui aussi glacé. Aucun pouls. Je reculai brusquement, la main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Je me refusai à croire ce que ma tête m'expliquait. Il représentait un danger voilà ce qui importait. Je devais m'en aller. Pourtant quelque chose me poussait vers lui. Ses yeux inquiets, dévoilaient une immense envie. J'étais comme envoûtée. Machinalement mes doigts se posèrent sur son visage, il se figea, ressemblant véritablement à une statue. Une chaleur inconnue pénétra encore plus intensément dans ma chaire. J'étais comme dans un cocon de bien-être, cela me rendait audacieuse. Son visage aux traits parfaits reprit vie à mon contact sur ses lèvres douces aux couleurs prononcés. Il les entrouvrit laissant sortir comme un long râle qui me hérissa le poil. Je fixai ses dents à peine dévoilées, tétanisée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Je reculai doucement.

-Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal.

Je reculai encore. Il resta debout, me fixant avec désespoir. Désespoir ? Je délirais.

-Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, répéta-t-il.

Il y avait tant d'affection dans sa voix. Ou était-ce une ruse pour qu'il m'attire encore dans ses filets ?

Dos à la porte, je tâtonnai, saisis la poignée et sortit toujours à reculons. Une fois hors de la pièce, je m'élançai dans le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre, honteuse d'avoir laissé James à la merci de Victoria car je ne doutais plus qu'elle était comme Jasper : dangereuse.

Je rentrai comme une furie. Il était accompagné d'un médecin. Celui-ci me lança un regard réprobateur. J'avais l'air d'une folle c'est vrai. Il me demanda quelques minutes le temps de l'examiner. Je restai dos à la porte comme un vigile. Je refoulai toute autre pensées. Les minutes s'égrenèrent comme des siècles. Enfin il sortit et m'autorisa à rester près de lui.

-Il a besoin de repos me rappela-t-il.

Notre conversation avec Victoria et Jasper n'était pas passé inaperçue. Gênée, j'acquiesçai. James, fixait le plafond, papillonnant des yeux. Je m'installai à ses côtés.

-Dors mon chéri, lui conseillai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Je veille sur toi. Je ne te quitte pas.

Il lutta mais le sommeil l'emporta. La matinée fut longue tant j'étais stressée. Je demandai à une infirmière de monter la garde le temps que j'aille chercher un sandwich. Elle était gentille, elle accepta. En revenant je vis qu'il était réveillé. Il entama son plateau-repas, même s'il aurait préféré mon sandwich à l'emmenthal. Il me demanda ce que j'avais pu leur dire pour les faire fuir.

-Je ne les ai pas menacés, ils sont partis d'eux-mêmes.

-Je devrais porter plainte contre elle ?

-Sans preuve, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avouera d'elle-même.

-Elle nous l'a dit à nous.

-Ca n'a pas de valeur. Enfin je ne crois pas.

-Tu crois qu'elle a dit vrai, elle n'était pas complice de ta sœur.

-Crois-moi Cynthia a agi seule. Mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'elle. Elle ne fera plus jamais de mal. J'y veillerai personnellement.

OoooO

Je supportai mal de rester enfermée dans cet espace restreint. L'extérieur me manquait. Je sortis à la rencontre d'une infirmière et lui demandai si je pouvais emmener James prendre l'air. Elle hésita.

-Je vais me renseigner.

Après cinq longues minutes, elle revint vers moi, tout sourire.

-Je vous amène un fauteuil, je vais vous aider à l'installer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Ce matin

Je n'étais pas rassuré de laisser Embry en compagnie de Sylvia. Ils s'éloignèrent dans le jardin.

-Je m'occupe de lui, allez travailler, me convainquit Carlisle.

-Merci.

Je partis à la recherche de Bella. Elle sortait de la salle de bain. Je la complimentai, elle était vraiment très belle, son maquillage était précis, discret mais très sophistiqué. Ses cheveux ondulés accentuaient sa féminité.

-Ça ne fait pas trop ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu gênée sous mon regard insistant. J'ai trouvé une trousse dans la salle de bain, peut-être celle de Victoria. En me voyant dans la glace je me suis trouvée meilleure mine que d'habitude alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

-Tu as eu raison. C'est très réussi.

Je ne voulais pas évoquer le fait que Sylvia pouvait être la raison de ce besoin de mise en valeur.

-Ça ne m'a pas pris plus de cinq minutes.

-Tant mieux. Tu deviendras plus agile encore je pense et dans bien des domaines.

-Je pourrais te battre à la course ? S'enflamma-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Je te mets au défi.

-Pas ce matin, rigolai-je. Mais ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Allez viens, ne tardons pas.

En allant à la voiture, Bella remarqua que la voiture de Sylvia était toujours stationnée dans l'allée. Elle se crispa.

-Pourquoi est-elle encore là ?

-Embry aime sa présence, il a fait des progrès. Elle le stimule.

-Ben voyons ! Je sais bien ce qu'elle lui stimule.

-Bella !

Choqué, je la fixai avec réprobation.

-Pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur elle ?

Elle monta dans la voiture, je m'installai près d'elle, attendant sa réponse.

-Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas.

-Je ne saisis pas.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne lui fais pas confiance non plus, les signaux que tu m'envoies la concernant sont négatifs.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas, vraiment, je n'ai rien contre elle.

-A d'autres ! Toi aussi tu ne la trouves pas assez bien pour lui, avoues. Elle n'est pas digne de confiance.

-Je…

-Sois franc !

Je démarrai, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce débat inutile.

-Froussard !

-Non, me défendis-je, un brin vexé. Elle a une réputation qui n'est pas terrible mais je sais aussi, pour en avoir fait les frais, que ce que les gens disent est toujours loin de la réalité. Je préfère ne pas me prononcer et attendre.

-J'en ai fait les frais aussi, se renfrogna-t-elle mais en ce qui la concerne, il n'y a rien à faire, dès que je l'ai rencontrée le courant n'est pas passé. Nous aurons beau attendre, tu ne verras aucune amélioration.

-Ne te montres pas si inflexible, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Ok ! Imaginons qu'elle se montre sous un meilleur jour, ça ne collera jamais entre elle et moi parce qu'elle a une dent contre moi.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est le contraire.

Elle nia, je n'insistai pas.

-Je vais voir Charlie avant d'aller au boulot, m'annonça-t-elle.

Nous étions arrivés. Je remarquai des patients qui attendaient dans leur voiture.

-Au fait Alice n'est pas là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Edward m'a dit de te prévenir.

-Mais qu'a-t-il à voir avec ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Ça commençait mal. Je lui laissai le volant.

-Donne-moi des nouvelles de ton père, dis-je déjà hors de la voiture.

Je partis en trombe pour ouvrir le cabinet. Mes patients m'ayant reconnu s'était agglutinés devant la porte. Ils plaisantaient sur mon retard. C'était mieux que de les entendre râler. Je poussai la porte et me tournai pour leur céder la place.

-Allez-y, entrez.

Je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec Bella, elle se jeta dans mes bras sans se soucier de qui que ce soit et me donna un baiser des plus passionnés. J'en lâchai ma mallette. J'en oubliai tout. Elle s'écarta trop rapidement, me sourit avec tendresse.

-Tu ne m'avais même pas dit au revoir, se plaignit-elle faussement.

-Je suis navrée mademoiselle Swan.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, m'essuya les lèvres.

-Tu as du brillant partout.

Ses yeux pétillaient, je ne me lassai pas de la regarder. Cette bonne humeur l'illuminait, la rendait irrésistible.

-Je serai bien allé chez toi une petite heure pour approfondir tout ça.

-Chez nous et plutôt deux heures, rectifia-t-elle.

-Tu me surestimes.

-Non, pas du tout. Allez va travailler, tu as du boulot. A tout à l'heure.

Elle avait raison, je fus débordé. Et le fait de ne pas savoir où était Alice m'inquiétait. Je trouvai une minute pour envoyer un sms à Bella afin qu'elle se renseigne pour moi.

« Je vais essayer mais mon père n'étant pas là, on est un peu débordés. »

« Toi aussi. C'est la folie ici.»

« C'est mort pour ce midi, je crois. »

« Je crois aussi. »

L'heure du midi arriva, je reçus enfin un appel d'Alice qui m'expliqua le pourquoi de son absence. Atterré, je lui fis part de mon soutien. Elle me promit d'être là mercredi et s'excusa encore pour la énième fois.

-Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, la rassurai-je.

Elle raccrocha, décidément il n'était pas chanceux. Je me fis livrer un truc à manger. Bella m'appela, confirmant son impossibilité de me rejoindre. Elle me donna des nouvelles de Charlie. Je lui confiai les problèmes d'Alice. Comme moi, elle était effarée. Elle me demanda si j'avais eu des nouvelles d'Embry.

-Je vais appeler Carlisle, je te tiens au courant.

Celui-ci m'informa des progrès énormes d'Embry, je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir car il m'annonça le prochain départ de mon ami. Je m'insurgeai contre cette décision des plus stupides, je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de passer.

-Il est déterminé, me fis remarquer Carlisle.

-Je sais comment il peut être quand il décide quelque chose.

Je n'insistai pas et le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse ahurissante me faisant presque l'oublier. Sylvia se fit un plaisir de me faire une piqure de rappel. J'allais recevoir mon dernier patient quand elle frappa à ma porte.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Où est Embry ?

-Dans ma voiture, nous allons chez moi le temps qu'il se remette.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Mon ton sec ne pouvait la tromper.

-Je peux entrer, j'aimerais vous dire un mot.

-J'ai peu de temps.

-Ce sera rapide.

Elle prit place face à moi, le contexte était bien différent par rapport à ses précédentes visites. Je l'observai, méfiant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Embry faisait avec elle. Ils étaient si dissemblables. Comme le jour et la nuit. Je remarquai son air fatiguée.

-Vous suivez bien votre traitement ?

-Oui, en parlant de ça…

-Il y a un problème ?

Forcément je repris mon rôle de médecin.

-Non, non, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

Elle était gênée, j'en serais presque tombé de ma chaise.

-Ne lui dîtes rien concernant…ma maladie.

-C'est confidentiel. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, répondis-je, perplexe.

-Merci.

Elle tenta de camoufler son soulagement.

-Mais si vous comptez prolonger cette relation, ajoutai-je, il faudra le lui dire.

Mais je ne m'en faisais pas, ça ne durerait pas. Elle se figea, fronça les sourcils.

-C'est à moi de décider.

-Embry est mon ami ! Alors prenez garde à ce que vous faites !

-Vous me menacez ? Siffla-t-elle, durement.

-C'est un avertissement. Il déteste le mensonge et la déloyauté. Si vous êtes incapable de faire preuve de franchise autant passer votre route. Il ne pardonne pas facilement. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Je m'en voulus de cet étalage de ma part. Elle me détaillait en silence, impossible de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle se leva pour partir.

-Je passerai le voir tout à l'heure, l'avertis-je.

-Passez plutôt demain.

-Je préfère…

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion, me coupa-t-elle aussi sèchement qu'un couperet.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré qui m'enragea. Debout face à la porte de sortie, je les vis s'éloigner, contrarié. Il me fit signe, je l'ignorai.

OoooO

Bella m'avait prévenue qu'elle aurait du retard. Du coup, j'en profitai pour rappeler mon père qui me parla de l'altercation entre Embry et sa mère. J'en étais pas surpris. Concernant sa porte d'entrée, Edward était bien venu la lui changer. Il avait voulu le dédommager, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

-Je vais le rembourser papa, comptes sur moi, nous n'aurons rien à lui devoir.

Ensuite je rappelai Leah qui voulait avoir des nouvelles. Elle informera les autres. Elle voulait lui rendre visite, je lui conseillai de ne rien en faire. Je préparai la journée de demain, vérifiant listing et autres détails et fermai le cabinet dans un soupir. Bella était là, elle me laissa conduire, elle était sur les genoux.

-Dure journée ?

Elle marmonna que oui.

-Alors Charlie sort en fin de semaine si tout va bien, c'est ça ?

-Oui, il n'est pas ravi. C'est trop long. Il passe son temps à nous appeler pour nous donner des consignes.

C'était bien son style.

-Allons manger quelque part, si tu veux.

-Non, je suis fatiguée. Passons voir Embry et rentrons.

-Embry est chez Sylvia.

Elle avait subitement retrouvé son aplomb mais je la calmais néanmoins. A quoi bon gâcher le reste de la soirée. Elle soupira, j'avais raison. Elle fixa le paysage extérieur, des plis toujours sur son front. Devais-je lui parler de ma conversation avec Sylvia ? Non, je ne pouvais pas et cela me pesa. Je fis un détour par le centre ville. J'avais une course à faire. Elle m'attendit dans la voiture quand je revins elle s'était assoupie.

Une fois chez elle, je l'envoyai s'allonger dans le canapé et défis les courses que j'avais faites. Une heure après, nous étions en train de diner. C'était si naturel, je me sentais bien ici. Bien avec elle. Cela me conforta dans l'idée que j'avais bien fait d'accepter sa proposition.

-Tu sembles bien loin, me ramena-t-elle sur Terre.

-Je me réjouissais à l'idée de m'installer avec toi.

Elle s'anima.

-On pourrait réorganiser la maison, tu as surement des choses auxquelles tu tiens que tu veux ramener ici.

-C'est vrai.

-Viens!

Elle se leva, me tira hors de ma chaise, m'entrainant vers le séjour. Elle fit le tour de chaque pièce, imaginant des tas de changements. Je la laissai faire, amusé. Près de sa chambre se trouvait une autre pièce. Une deuxième chambre. Elle était grande et elle était vide.

-On pourrait faire une chambre pour Nina, proposai-je.

Elle s'emballa de plus belle. Imaginant déjà comment décorer la pièce.

-Tu crois qu'elle est assez grande pour deux ?

-Pour deux ?

-Deux enfants ?

Je perdis mon sourire. Elle aussi en voyant ma réaction.

-Je me projette juste dans l'avenir, c'est une simple hypothèse. On est loin d'être dans ce cas de figure. Je…

Elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux, affolée. Je décidai de mettre fin à son calvaire.

-Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants.

Elle encaissa sans un mot.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Explique au moins pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause des agissements de ton ex-femme, je ne te ferai jamais un coup pareil.

-Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

-Je le sais.

Elle en était intiment convaincue, troublé, je repris contenance face à sa détermination.

-Je te crois mais tu sais le problème n'est pas là. En ayant un autre enfant, j'aurais l'impression de trahir ma fille. Elle va mal le prendre, elle n'acceptera pas cette situation.

-Qui te le dit ?

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Il n'est pas question qu'elle en souffre, qu'elle puisse croire que je l'aime moins.

-Tu as surtout peur d'être heureux sans elle.

Elle visait juste comme à son habitude.

-Oui. C'est inconcevable. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

Cette constatation me déprima. C'était égoïste de priver Bella d'un éventuel futur. Allait-elle tout remettre en question ? Je m'éloignai vers la chambre. J'étais fatigué. Je l'entendis faire des allers et venus. J'étais déjà allongé quand elle entra, elle aussi en pyjama, elle avait remontée ses cheveux en boule et s'était démaquillée. Rien ne transparaissait d'elle. Elle éteignit la lampe et s'allongea près de moi. Elle devait m'en vouloir, cette idée me déplut. Elle glissa brusquement sur moi, les mains autour de mon visage.

-Je peux me passer de tout sauf de toi, affirma-t-elle avec ferveur.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Ce matin

Quand je compris que Victoria n'était pas allée chasser mais était partie rejoindre Jasper, j'eus l'impression de m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants. Je craignais qu'elle ne souhaite rencontrer James et que cela tourne mal.

Quand Bella s'en alla voir Embry, je fus effaré par sa vitesse et son agilité qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celle des vampires. Je la questionnai. Elle-même semblait perturbée. Que se passait-il ? J'avais aussi remarqué son cœur au ralenti. Je n'osai cependant questionner son homme-loup. Je hélai Carlisle pour en savoir plus. Il s'excusa auprès d'une femme, celle qui était présente hier soir lors de l'affrontement avec les nouveau-nés. Elle était véritablement très inquiète pour Embry. Elle avait bien encaissé ce qu'elle avait vu. Sceptique, je me posais des questions. Je ne comprenais pas ces personnes qui acceptaient si facilement tant de choses surnaturelles. A croire qu'elles l'avaient toujours su. Un peu comme Bella. J'en revenais à elle, posant des questions à Carlisle. Il m'expliqua ses conclusions. Je me décalai pour observer Bella qui était seule cette fois avec Jacob.

-C'est flagrant, comment j'ai pu passer à côté ?

-Tu avais d'autres choses en tête voilà tout.

Oui. Victoria…

-Je pense que Victoria est avec Jasper, lui confiai-je, de nouveau anxieux.

Il s'interrogeait.

-Je suis persuadé que Jasper a retrouvé James et qu'elle lui a demandé de l'attendre pour aller le voir, supposai-je amer qu'elle l'ait choisi lui plutôt que moi.

-Pourquoi donc tenterait-elle le diable ?

-Pour soulager sa conscience.

-C'est compréhensible. Mais c'est dangereux.

Je préférai ne pas y penser.

-J'essaie de les joindre depuis des heures mais rien. Ils m'évitent. Je crains le pire. Je dois m'y rendre.

-Tu ne peux pas négliger ton travail Edward.

-Je ne peux la laisser en sachant qu'elle a besoin de moi.

-Si elle avait besoin de toi, elle te l'aurait dit.

-Je me refuse à croire…

-Rends-toi à l'évidence. Apparemment il y a certaines choses qu'elle veut faire seule.

-Elle n'est pas stable, je dois veiller sur elle.

-Jasper est avec elle. J'ai confiance en lui.

Pouvais-je en dire autant ? Il s'agissait de Victoria, ma Victoria.

-Va travailler. Cela t'occupera l'esprit.

Il était lui-même soucieux. Le cas d'Embry le tracassait.

-Tu penses qu'il va se remettre ?

Il me fixa un instant.

-Je l'espère.

Je fus perturbé par ce que je percevais à quelques mètres d'ici. Je regardai Jacob se précipiter dans la salle d'examen. Carlisle soupira. Je fus surpris par l'intensité des émotions dans cette pièce.

-Carlisle ! Entendis-je Jacob l'appeler.

-On se voit plus tard, prit-il congés.

OoooO

La matinée fut une vraie galère, alors je me vengeai en filant des dissertations à tout va. Quand enfin Victoria me contacta, je me trouvai sur le chemin du Poste. Bella m'avait laissé un message pour que je passe urgemment. Tant pis. Je verrai ça plus tard. Victoria n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Je la rassurai en lui promettant d'arriver au plus vite. Je n'avais plus de cours avant demain. Il était déjà quinze heure trente quand je me retrouvai chez Carlisle. Jasper s'y trouvait aussi. Il était mal en point, lui aussi. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander ce qui allait de travers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demandai-je consterné.

Il se renferma, supportant mal ma réprobation. Je me tournai vers le séjour, où Victoria se trouvait. Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle m'étreignit comme se raccrochant à une bouée de sauvetage. Jasper quitta la pièce, la vision de notre amour l'insupportait.

-Il n'a pas besoin de tes reproches, me précisa-t-elle. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis la seule fautive dans ce naufrage.

Elle hésitait puis se détacha de moi. Elle voulait désespérément mon réconfort mais se le refusa.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de t'accompagner ?

Elle se détourna.

-Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans cette sale histoire.

-Vois le résultat.

En fait je lui en voulais de m'avoir écarté.

-Jasper, reviens s'il te plait.

Il réapparut.

-Que penses-tu qu'elle va faire ?

-Si elle a deviné notre nature, je ne pense pas qu'elle en fera étalage.

-Tu le crois ou tu l'espères ?

-Les deux.

Son malaise venait du rejet d'Alice.

-Elle sera ta perte.

-Garde tes boniments et trouvons un moyen de limiter les dégâts.

Il voulait reprendre le dessus, moins souffrir.

-Comment rattraper cela ? Le questionnai-je.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-il.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Retournons à l'hôpital. Tu es plus doué que nous, tu sauras ce qu'elle pense et ce qu'elle compte faire.

-Tu oublies James, intervint Victoria.

-C'est elle qu'il faut convaincre, décréta-t-il. James suivra.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Je doutais de sa lucidité. Pas de réponse.

OoooO

A peine le parking franchit, nous tombâmes sur eux, se promenant en bas du bâtiment dans une zone fermée et grillagée. Alice fut la première à nous voir. J'eus la certitude qu'elle savait. Sa première réaction fut d'éloigner James en retournant dans le bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas contacté la Police car elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle était choquée, elle était persuadée que Victoria ne serait pas revenue. Elle fixa Jasper, confuse.

-Vous aviez dit…

Elle se tut, secoua la tête, déçue d'avoir cru à ses paroles. Je me tournai vers lui, il s'était liquéfié sur place tant la déception d'Alice était perceptible. Mon cœur se broyait lentement s'imprégnant de la détresse de mon ami. James lui était concentré sur Victoria. Il se redressa malgré les objections de sa fiancée et avança vers la grille. Il fixait les yeux de Victoria qui n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de remettre des lentilles. Il se reposait des questions à son sujet.

-Nous ne dirons rien, alors laissez nous en paix, dit Alice déjà près de James.

Alice semblait au bord du malaise, sa peur n'était pas liée à ce que nous étions mais à sa crainte de ne pouvoir protéger son fiancé. Elle voulait lui épargner la dure vérité.

-Elle dit vrai, leur murmurai-je. Elle compte garder le secret. Nous devons les laisser.

James se décala de quelques pas et dévisagea Jasper.

-Merci, dit-il contre toute attente. Nous sommes quittes Victoria.

Il faisait déjà demi-tour mais Victoria resta plantée là.

-Je te dois une explication James, lui annonça-t-elle.

-Non, s'opposa Alice, Jasper et moi en chœur.

-Concernant Kate, précisa-t-elle.

L'air s'alourdit. J'étais compressé. James retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était mais il était presqu'en train de défaillir. Il inhala une grande bouffée d'air :

-Je vous écoute.

Elle se replongea dans des souvenirs qui lui firent oublier tout le reste. Je clignai des yeux comme pour me protéger de ce que j'allais voir.

_**Dans la tête de Victoria**_

_**Il y a quatre ans**_

_**J'attendais avec impatience et angoisse l'arrivée de Kate. Un an. Une longue année sans la voir. Sans nouvelles. Nous nous étions brouillés pour une chose qui ne nous concernait même pas. Je m'en rendais compte et c'était ridicule. J'attendais sur le perron de la maison. Il était à peine dix heures et demie. Nous étions dimanche, mes parents s'affairaient pour préparer le déjeuner : un barbecue. **_

_**Elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture, plus belle et pourtant plus triste que jamais. Je n'écoutais que mon cœur et allai l'enlacer avec tendresse. **_

_**-Ma petite sœur, ma petite Kate. Pardonne-moi.**_

_**Elle s'écarta, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens sans un mot. Je craignis un refus. Son sourire me rassura. Elle me tira à l'intérieur pressée de voir nos parents et de nous annoncer une nouvelle. Il ne manquait que Jason.**_

_**-Si c'est au sujet du mariage, on est tous au courant, lui fis-je remarquer.**_

_**-Je sais, par contre tu ignores que tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur.**_

_**-Avec plaisir, répondis-je, émue.**_

_**-Tant mieux. Par contre, ce n'est pas ça la bonne nouvelle. Je voulais vous annoncer que je suis nommée à la direction de l'agence. **_

_**Elle travaillait depuis deux ans dans une banque réputée de Seattle.**_

_**Mes parents quoique surpris la félicitèrent. Elle était bien jeune pour accéder à un tel poste. Je suivis le mouvement, fière d'elle. En pleine effusions, elle reçut un appel et s'excusa auprès de nous. Je suivis mes parents en cuisine. Ils étaient heureux. Enfin, en apparence. J'épiai mon père, comme à l'accoutumé. Il était serein. Je m'inquiétais trop. Après quelques minutes, ne la voyant pas revenir, je la cherchai et la trouvai près de la piscine. Elle me tournait le dos, assise sur le rebord, ses pieds flottaient dans l'eau. Elle semblait abattue.**_

_**-Kate ?**_

_**Elle sursauta, tourna sa tête vers moi.**_

_**-Tu m'a fais peur.**_

_**-C'était qui au téléphone ?**_

_**-Personne.**_

_**-Dis-le-moi Kate, la priai-je, m'asseyant à ses côtés.**_

_**J'ôtai mes bottes, mes mi-bas. Fis trempette à mon tour.**_

_**-C'était John, se résigna-t-elle à me révéler dans un murmure.**_

_**-De ton boulot ?**_

_**-Oui, il m'a confirmé ce que tu m'avais confié l'an passé, tu avais raison, s'effondra-t-elle.**_

_**Je n'aurais pas dû insister car la rancune remontait.**_

_**-C'est grave à quel point ?**_

_**-La maison est hypothéquée. Les livrets d'épargnes sont vides, les deux voitures soi-disant volées en fait il les a vendues.**_

_**-Je le savais ! M'écriai-je ulcérée. Je te l'avais dit qu'il avait recommencé à jouer !**_

_**Je sortis mes pieds de l'eau, me redressai manquant de glisser.**_

_**-Attention ! S'écria Kate déjà prête à me rattraper. **_

_**Je ne savais pas nager. J'avais tenté d'apprendre mais sans résultat. J'avais peur de l'eau.**_

_**-Je regrette de t'avoir accusée Vicky. Je pensais vraiment que tu faisais tout ça par jalousie parce que papa était plus généreux avec moi qu'avec toi.**_

_**-Je te l'ai dit que ce cambriolage était du baratin ! Papa a tout orchestré pour se faire rembourser des biens qu'il n'avait plus comme certains bijoux de maman. **_

_**-Je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai mise à l'écart de ma vie à cause de ma loyauté envers lui, s'accabla-t-elle, je voulais tellement croire en lui.**_

_**-Nous voilà bien, regarde maintenant où nous en sommes ! Il faut le dire à maman !**_

_**Elle m'attrapa par le bras. **_

_**-Non ! Ne fais pas ça Vicky ! Ça va ruiner leur mariage !**_

_**-Nous ne pouvons pas rester passives ! Elle va tout perdre !**_

_**-Tu crois que c'est ce qui importe ? L'argent ? S'emporta-t-elle.**_

_**-Oui, c'est important ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve à la rue. Ce n'est pas juste, elle aussi a trimé pour obtenir cette maison et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent !**_

_**-Elle n'a pas été vigilante reconnais-le !**_

_**-C'est trop fort, maintenant ça va être de sa faute ! **_

_**-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, se rattrapa-t-elle. **_

_**Elle était perdue comme moi. Nos parents allaient droit dans le mur, devions-nous rester spectatrices ? **_

_**-Il faut le leur dire, insistai-je.**_

_**Elle soupira, malheureuse.**_

_**-Ils ne vont pas s'en relever. **_

_**-Tu n'en sais rien.**_

_**-Sois lucide. **_

_**-Il le faut. Ils doivent s'en sortir.**_

_**Elle se tourna pour sortir les pieds de l'eau mais elle glissa. Je la rattrapai par le bras sans réfléchir et fut entrainée dans sa chute. Je paniquai. Je m'agrippai à son bras, je ne voyais rien à travers les bulles qui sortaient de ma bouche. L'eau pénétra par mon nez, ma bouche, dans mes poumons. Je me débattis dans tous les sens, les oreilles bouchées, suffocante, terrorisée. Mes pieds touchèrent le fond de la piscine. Kate me prit la taille fermement, m'obligeant à me calmer. Elle me tira vers le haut. Je désespérai de remonter, sentant la vie me quitter. J'entendis comme un choc, elle me lâcha mais je voyais suffisamment pour percevoir le rebord. Une fois à l'air libre, je m'agrippai au rebord, crachant, toussant, dégageant mes cheveux sur mes yeux, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Je me tournai pour voir où était Kate. Elle flottait non loin de moi. Je voulus crier mais rien ne sortit. Je tentai de l'attraper mais mes doigts malhabiles glissaient, m'empêchant d'avoir une bonne accroche. Je tremblai tellement, incapable de me maitriser, la peur me tétanisait. Je refis un essai, allongeant mon bras, défiant ma peur, elle s'éloigna encore plus de moi à mon plus grand désespoir. **_

_**-Kate ! Hurlai-je malgré ma gorge en feu. **_

_**Seul un gargouillis filtra. Aveuglée par les larmes, tout se brouilla, comme dans une chute vertigineuse dans un profond abîme.**_

Je clignai de nouveau les yeux. J'étais revenu dans le monde réel. Un silence de mort régnait. Je souffrais mille martyrs.

-Victoria…

Elle était cadavérique, déformée par des larmes inexistantes.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Engluée dans la peur, j'ai regardé ma sœur mourir. Elle a voulu me sauver et…

Je voulus la serrer contre moi. Elle refusa.

-Je ne mérite pas de réconfort.

-C'était quoi ce choc ? La questionna James d'une voix blanche.

-Je n'en sais rien, révéla Victoria. Elle a dû heurter quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle. Quelle importance ?

-Ça en a pour moi ! Cria-t-il.

-J'ai pensée à l'escalier de la piscine mais…

-Partez ! S'interposa Alice voyant James se ratatiner.

Celui-ci, le visage dans les mains ne prononça pas un mot. Alice répéta son ordre, le visage plus dur que jamais.

-Si je vous croise à nouveau, ajouta-t-elle, je trouverai un moyen de vous tuer tous autant que vous êtes !

Elle était anéantie en vérité. La souffrance de James la transperçait mais jamais elle ne l'aurait admis devant nous. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle nous haïssait. Nous quittâmes les lieux, engloutis dans le malheur et le mal-être.

Aucun de nous, Alice et James compris, ne pourrait jamais se remettre de ce face à face.

* * *

><p>Alors votre avis ?<p>

Je suis en préparation d'une autre fic. A bon entendeur…


	40. Les conséquences de nos actes 1-2

Relecture Brynamon.

Voici le chapitre final qui est en deux parties avant l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis et vos attentes !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 40 : Les conséquences de nos actes (12)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMBRY CALL<strong>

Le lendemain

Réveillé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, je me redressai. C'était le Docteur C., il venait pour ma rééducation. Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je n'eus aucun mal à déplacer mes jambes. En posant le pied au sol, j'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je n'avais plus cette sensation d'engourdissement. Je me lançai hors du lit. Avec satisfaction, je constatai que je tenais bien droit sur mes jambes. J'avançai prudemment, des fois que je me sois réjoui trop vite. Je vacillai, mais rien à voir avec mes jambes, j'avais juste atrocement faim.

J'entendis Sylvia monter les marches. Je la rejoignis, pressé de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle en resta stupéfaite.

-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, lui annonçai-je.

Je lui tendis les bras, dans l'attente qu'il s'y engouffre mais elle se détourna.

-Le Dr Cullen t'attend au rez-de-chaussée, m'avertit-elle en descendant les marches.

-Sylvia ?

Elle s'arrêta, remonta une marche, et attendit. Elle n'exprimait rien, déstabilisé, je m'approchai de l'escalier. Je remarquai alors le Docteur C. en bas des marches qui leva la tête vers moi, lui aussi incrédule. Réfréné par sa présence, je remis mon interrogatoire à plus tard.

-Ça va ? Lui demandai-je juste.

Elle opina et reprit sa descente. Je la suivis. Je le saluai une fois en bas et lui demandai quelques minutes le temps que je déjeune. Sylvia l'emmena au salon, je filai en cuisine. Après quinze minutes, je fus enfin disposé à les rejoindre, rassasié. Je me posai beaucoup de questions, non sur ma santé mais sur Sylvia. Pourquoi était-elle si distante ?

Ils se levèrent à mon arrivée. Ils avaient parlé de moi pendant tout ce temps là.

-Commençons. Décréta-t-il.

-Est-ce utile de… ?

-C'est important, m'interrompit-elle. Alors fais-le avec sérieux. Je vous laisse.

J'aurais pu dire « oui, maman » mais elle l'aurait mal pris. Malgré son attitude, je savais que ma santé lui importait. J'aimais à croire qu'elle tenait à moi, parce que moi je tenais à elle. Je recherchai son sourire, son regard passionné, ses paroles corrosives. Elle n'était pas encline à faire dans la compassion et j'appréciais ce trait de caractère parce que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle était forte et pourtant tellement douce. Douce…

Je fus envahi par une intense chaleur.

La matinée passa, j'obéis au docteur C. sans résistance. Il me fit faire une batterie d'exercices et avec bonheur j'y parvins sans difficulté. Parfois Sylvia passait, je me déconcentrai, essayant de percer le mystère de son attitude si indifférente. Je me rappelai enfin qu'elle devait récupérer sa fille cette après-midi pour un rendez-vous avec leur avocat. Elle devait sûrement stresser. J'attendis la fin de ma séance, pour l'interroger.

-Je repasserai demain, m'informa le Dr C. en partant.

-C'est encore nécessaire ? M'agaçai-je.

-Oui, à demain.

Il s'en alla. Soucieux. Il s'engouffra dans sa Lancia haut de gamme et s'éloigna.

Sylvia enfila son manteau.

-Tu t'en vas déjà, lui reprochai-je, dépité.

-Oui. Je préfère arriver en avance à la gare.

-Je sais que c'est pas évident mais tu sauras gérer, je ne m'inquiète pas.

Elle me sonda, à la recherche d'une vaine tentative de ma part pour la rassurer. J'étais sincère, elle esquissa un sourire. Ce fut l'étincelle qui déclencha une envie dévorante et incontrôlable. Je l'entrainai dans le salon.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, se plaignit-elle à moitié.

-Ce ne sera pas long, insistai-je, conscient de son propre désir.

-Dans ce cas…

Elle me laissa faire, me facilitant la tache, s'allongeant avec lenteur sur le sol adoucit par le tapis. Ce fut cette fois très différent. Nous nous laissions aller à des gestes affectifs qui rendaient notre étreinte plus intime. Je me perdis dans ses yeux gris, ralentissant le rythme. J'étais submergé par une émotion qui créa des conflits dans mon cœur torturé. Elle prit subitement les devants comme pour casser cet instant si crucial et ne me laissa aucune chance. Je lui en voulus presque. Ses lèvres restèrent collées aux miennes comme pour s'excuser.

-J'aimerais tellement…, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle cligna des yeux, s'interrompant. Elle se redressa et se rhabilla. J'en fis de même, troublé par tout ce qu'elle m'inspirait, me demandant ce qu'elle aurait tellement voulu.

-Je te vois ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

Sauf que ma réponse lui importait visiblement.

-Oui, répondis-je surpris par sa question. A moins que tu ne me jettes dehors.

Je lui souris, elle se détendit. Satisfaite, elle s'en alla vers sa voiture. Je me retrouvai seul. Je n'avais pas envie de l'être. La présence de Sylvia me faisait cruellement défaut. Je pris une douche et déjeunai de nouveau. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir un peu plus car Jake arriva accompagné de Bella. Adieu ma sérénité, ils allaient m'en vouloir de les avoir mis à l'écart mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils étaient heureux de me voir debout.

Jake me donna une franche accolade. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dévisager Bella, elle avait étrangement embellit, à croire qu'elle était là pour me tourmenter.

-Tu es différente.

Jake me raconta sa légère transformation. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle se crispa croyant peut-être à un rejet de ma part. Jake la rapprocha de lui en lui enserrant la taille. Leurs différences s'accentuaient mais leur complémentarité aussi. Il était évident qu'ils étaient prédestinés. Je devais accepter cette évidence.

Je leur proposai d'entrer. Ils hésitèrent.

-On ne veut pas s'imposer. Les grilles étaient ouvertes, on est entrés.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises! Entrez. Elle va récupérer sa fille, leur révélai-je, en me battant avec l'interphone pour refermer les grilles. C'est lié à cette affaire d'agression avec le gamin qui a été arrêté.

Bella se transforma, Jake, soucieux, la surveillait.

-Quoi ? La questionnai-je.

-Je suppose qu'elle est au courant…

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Il a été libéré ce matin.

-Comment c'est possible ? C'est quoi ce bordel !

-Je ne sais pas comment il a pu être relâché, on a essayé d'avoir des infos. Apparemment son père a le bras long.

-C'est insensé ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-On a tout tenté, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Ça me met en rogne aussi, il a tiré sur mon père je te le rappelle !

Je me tus. J'avais oublié. Jake lui prit la main, elle se calma instantanément.

-Il va être condamné c'est juste une question de temps, voulut-il nous rassurer.

-Rien n'est moins sûr ! Objectai-je. Et pendant ce temps là il est libre comme l'air. Et s'il décide de se venger ?

-J'y ai pensé mais il a un bracelet électronique, il est retourné chez son père qui réside lui aussi à Portland là où il poursuit ses études. Il ne peut pas quitter la ville.

-Tu crois que ça me rassure. Je vais appeler Sylvia.

Il n'y eut pas de sonnerie, ce fut directement le répondeur. Après trois essais, je lui laissai un message. On sonna à l'interphone. Je me hâtai de répondre sachant pourtant très bien que ce ne pouvait être elle.

-Oui ?

-Embry, c'est moi !

Je reconnus Leah. Deux voitures firent leur apparition. Quil et une femme que je ne connaissais pas s'extirpèrent de la seconde. Sa compagne, à l'évidence de son attitude affectueuse à son égard.

-Et bien si je voulais me reposer c'est mort, leur lançai-je.

Mine de rien, j'étais heureux de les voir.

-Cool ta nouvelle maison, lança Quil admiratif.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il me présenta Claire. Au premier abord, elle était plutôt réservée. Elle m'observa avec sollicitude, sans aucune malveillance ou répulsion. Je ne doutais plus qu'elle se taise à notre sujet. Je les invitai à entrer. Ils rejoignirent Bella et Jake et le salon prit vie. Claire fut bien accueillie sous l'œil soulagé de Quil. Ensuite celui-ci visita le salon, regardait les photos, caressait les meuble, se bloqua devant l'énorme télé écran plat. Claire le tira pour venir s'asseoir près de nous. Amusé, je répondais à leur question. Leur inquiétude était réelle. Et puis il y eut la question de trop.

-Tu t'es encore embrouillé avec ta mère, constata Quil.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

-Elle s'en est pris à Sylvia, me justifiai-je malgré moi.

-Elle était inquiète pour notre secret voilà tout, avança Leah.

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Et à ce sujet, il n'y a pas de problème, elle ne dira rien.

Silence perplexe.

-Elle n'est pas une menace alors fichez lui la paix ! Continuai-je sèchement.

Mon regard se centra sur Bella, presqu'inconsciemment. Elle allait dire quelque chose, vexée, mais Jake l'en dissuada d'un seul geste.

-Et vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre ? Me questionna Quil, trop curieux. C'est ta copine ?

-Je …

-Elle pourrait être sa mère, intervint Bella comme pour me défier.

Il y eut des mouvements tandis que je posai sur elle un regard incisif, elle rougit mais ne cilla pas le moins du monde. Je fronçai les sourcils, en colère.

-On va te laisser, proposa Jake qui se levait déjà, l'entrainant dans son sillon.

-Non, j'ai deux mots à dire à Bella, décrétai-je.

Elle lui jeta un œil et se rassit bien droite.

-Je t'écoute.

-En privé.

-Je devais justement partir, déclara Leah. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon ancien boss. Prends soin de toi Embry. Je connais la sortie.

Un léger baiser sur le front et elle était déjà loin.

-Moi aussi je dois aller au boulot. Tu viens Claire ?

Ils nous saluèrent et s'éclipsèrent en un temps record. Jake hésitait.

-Je ne vais pas la manger ! M'agaçai-je colérique.

-C'est bon, attends-moi dans la voiture, le rassura-t-elle.

A peine seuls, je l'interrogeai :

-A quoi ça rime Bella ? Pourquoi tu fais cette fixette sur Sylvia ?

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Je cerne bien les gens en général, tu le sais.

-En général, oui. Pas cette fois.

-Tu en es sûr ? Elle m'a tout de suite prise en grippe.

-Elle était inquiète pour Sarah.

-Elle a réagi différemment avec toi. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que c'était une prédatrice.

-Elle n'est rien de tout ça. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut c'est tout. Elle ne chipote pas pour des broutilles pas comme toi en ce moment. Je ne te reconnais pas, je croyais pourtant que tu étais différente.

-Différente en quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle.

-Tu poses d'habitude un regard bienveillant sur les gens. Tu appréhendes la vie avec maturité. Tu vois le monde avec optimisme.

-Je ne fais rien de tout ça, nia-t-elle gênée.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi.

Moi-même gêné d'en avoir trop dit, je préférai me lever. Mes pas me portèrent vers les fenêtres. Tirant le double-rideau j'observai Jake dans sa voiture qui me fixa à son tour. Cette situation me pesait.

-Soit franche Bella. Pourquoi cette rancune envers Sylvia ? Est-ce par… jalousie ?

Devant son silence je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Elle cherchait ses mots. Elle se leva à son tour, vint près de moi, fixant Jake.

-Oui je l'admets c'est de la jalousie. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre et puis j'ai fini par saisir que ce que je ressentais pour toi allais bien au-delà de l'affection d'un ami.

Mon cœur s'emballait, je m'en voulus.

-Jacob t'aime comme si tu étais de son propre sang, continua-t-elle. Je me suis imprégnée de cet amour sans chercher à m'en préserver car il ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. C'était pour moi une évidence. Je t'aime comme il t'aime : comme un frère. Et je m'en veux que cela ait pu être si mal interprété.

Ses aveux me remuaient.

-Ne le sois pas, la rassurai-je. Au moins je sais et je saisis mieux. Ça m'aide beaucoup.

Elle me sourit franchement, et ce sourire prit un tout autre sens au vu de ses révélations. Puis elle se renferma à ma surprise.

-Et voilà que cette femme est arrivée, elle t'éloigne de nous.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Si, c'est ce que je ressens et Jacob aussi même s'il ne dit rien.

Je le fixai de nouveau.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet, répondit-il, neutre.

-Dis-le-lui ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Je restai quand même étonné qu'elle puisse l'entendre d'ici.

-Bella ! S'emporta-t-il à son tour.

-Il vaut mieux que tu le rejoignes, temporisai-je. S'il a des choses à me dire, il sait où me trouver.

-Tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ? S'enquit-elle.

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle s'éloignait déjà.

-Je souhaite à ton père un bon rétablissement.

-Merci.

Soucieuse, elle franchit le seuil. La porte claqua, m'attristant car j'étais de nouveau seul. Mon portable sonna dans la minute.

-Sylvia ! Depuis le temps que…

-J'étais en ligne avec mon avocat puis avec le Procureur. Cette pourriture a été libérée Embry ! Cracha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage.

-C'est pour ça que je t'appelais, je suis au courant, où es-tu ?

-A vingt minutes de Port Angeles, je récupère Sarah à la gare et je rentre avec elle directement. Mon avocat a jugé utile de reporter le rendez-vous.

-Il a bien fait. Je te rejoins là-bas.

-Non ! Ne fais rien pour contrarier ta guérison.

-Je vais bien, soupirai-je.

-J'arrive avec elle, promets-moi de rester à la maison !

-Sylvia…

-Je veux ta parole !

-Bien.

Cette heure me parut être une éternité. Ce fut un grand soulagement de les voir arriver.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

En rejoignant Jacob dans la voiture je pensais qu'il serait en colère. Je l'avais mis dos au mur face à Embry. Il démarra sans un mot.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en mauvaise position, m'excusai-je.

-N'en parlons plus.

Tout était dit, je ne persistai pas.

-Nous n'avons même pas mangé, constatai-je, ils nous restent peu de temps.

-Ne trainons pas dans ce cas.

Assis à notre table habituelle, nous nous hâtions quand il s'arrêta en plein élan encore plus soucieux.

-Pour ce que je te t'ai dit hier soir…

Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Tu n'as pas à y revenir, j'ai compris tes réticences et je les accepte.

-Je veux être sûr que tu n'aies pas de regrets, je préfère te laisser partir que de te voir malheureuse.

-Parle encore de t'en aller et là oui je serai anéantie. Je te l'ai dit, la seule concession que je ne puisse faire c'est de vivre sans toi.

Cette seule idée me donnait envie de me jeter d'une falaise. J'entremêlai mes doigts aux siens, me voulant rassurante. Il se crispa. Moi aussi. Avoir l'ouïe fine n'était pas si génial en fin de compte.

-Allons-nous-en, suggérai-je.

-Non. Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Il se pencha au dessus de la table.

-Approche.

Il me donna un baiser furtif.

-Ça c'est pour leur donner une raison de parler.

Il se rassit. Je restai interdite. C'était très impersonnel, cela me frustra.

-Bella ?

-Hum ?

-Partons.

Il me tira vers l'extérieur, réglant au passage l'addition. Vers la voiture, il s'y adossa et m'entraina dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux.

Il m'embrassa longuement me faisant oublier que nous étions à la vue de tous.

-Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

OoooO

Dès que j'arrivai au Poste, Malone me donna un message.

« Bella,

Je viens d'apprendre sa libération, je ne comprends pas comment une telle aberration est possible. Ton collègue m'a parlé de son bracelet électronique mais crois-tu sincèrement que ça va l'arrêter ? Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse du mal à qui que ce soit d'autre ! Je retourne à Seattle auprès de Victoria et Jasper qui ont besoin de moi, en espérant me calmer et ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Edward. »

Ebranlée, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Il risquait de déraper et cela s'insupportait. Je voulais protéger sa conscience et son âme. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment de sa condition et ne devait pas empirer les choses à cause de cette pourriture infâme. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais moi-même fait ce qu'Edward bouillait de faire. Si j'avais pu…

L'après-midi fut encore de la folie. Mes collègues avaient enfin cessé de me dévisager. Nous étions dans tous les sens, débordés. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de saturer concernant la libération inacceptable de Sean Connely. Edward avait raison, s'il faisait du mal à qui que ce soit…

En apprenant la confirmation de sa libération ce matin, nous avions tous mal réagi. Charlie en avait bien sûr été avisé. Il avait pété une durite. Il avait appelé le Procureur de sa chambre d'hôpital mais en vain. Nous étions en collaboration avec la Police de Portland qui devait s'assurer que cet individu ne quitte pas le périmètre imposé. Nous devions être immédiatement avertis si c'était le cas.

J'imaginai l'angoisse de Sarah. Où était-elle ?

-Malone, appelle Mme Janssen, localise sa fille s'il te plait.

-Ok.

Il revint avec l'info.

-Elle est chez elle, Mme Janssen m'a dit de te dire qu'elles ne craignent rien, qu'elles sont entre de bonnes mains.

Embry se retrouvait au milieu de tout ça et cela accentua mes craintes et ma rancune envers elle.

J'appelai Edward. Répondeur. Je grognai, le soupçonnant d'esquiver mes appels. Je contactai Jacob et lui confiai mes craintes. Il s'isola de son patient et me confia qu'il était lui-même préoccupé.

-Edward ne doit pas se venger…

Il ne rajouta pas la suite mais je la connaissais. Et je savais qu'il ne voulait aucunement que ça arrive sachant l'affection que je portais à mon ami.

-Et Embry ? On doit lui dire de s'en aller ?

-Il ne le fera pas Bella, tu le sais.

Je le savais donc je devais procéder autrement car j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

A dix-sept heures, j'étais postée avec Lewis devant le domicile des Janssen. Sylvia y avait été favorable ce qui n'avait pas été le cas d'Embry. Il n'insista pas devant ma détermination.

-Jake sait que tu es ici ?

-Non. Il aurait réussi à m'en dissuader.

-Tu n'écoutes pas Bella, voilà ton défaut !

Vexée, je lui répondis du tac au tac :

-Et toi tu es trop orgueilleux pour admettre que tu as besoin d'un coup de main, voilà ton défaut !

Il soupira nullement concerné par ce que je venais de dire.

-Soyez discrets, Sarah ne sait pas que vous êtes là et je ne veux qu'elle s'affole pour rien.

Il fit demi-tour et rentra non sans un dernier coup d'œil vers moi. Cette fois il ne cacha pas son inquiétude.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SARAH JANSSEN<strong>

Quelques heures plus tôt

Nous étions en route pour la maison et non pour aller chez notre avocat. Maman m'avait annoncé la nouvelle d'une traite espérant peut-être que j'encaisse mieux. Je fis bonne figure mais j'étais en train de m'enfoncer. L'idée qu'il soit en liberté me rendait malade. J'étais de nouveau à sa merci. Je voulais vomir mais comme je ne mangeais plus grand-chose, je n'avais rien à rendre. J'avais maigri, ma mère, si elle l'avait remarqué n'en avait rien dit. Elle était froide et dure comme d'habitude. J'aurais préféré retourner chez tante Jane. Malgré son handicap, elle s'était bien occupée de moi. Elle m'avait expliqué aussi qu'il fallait que je sois sérieuse dans la prise de mon traitement et que je sois patiente car je n'allais pas aller mieux du jour au lendemain. En effet, je souffrais toujours autant d'insomnies et j'avais souvent des crises d'angoisse. Etre loin de mes amis, ne m'avait pas aidée.

Dire qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an tout allait bien. J'avais un petit ami trop cool, j'étais invitée à toutes les soirées, j'avais un super prof de philo trop canon avec qui j'aimais flirter. Et puis ce petit-ami s'était révélé être possessif et jaloux. J'étais allée voir sa mère qui m'avait expliqué que Sean était fragilisé par le divorce de ses parents. J'avais donc supporté ses excès. Il s'était radouci après le départ inexpliqué du professeur Masen. Mais je n'avais rien soupçonné. Quand il partit à Portland pour ses études sous l'insistance de son père, je pus un peu souffler. Je ne savais pas qu'en fait il me faisait surveiller. J'avais rencontré Jordan, j'avais compris que mon histoire avec Sean était malsaine. Ce n'était pas cela être un couple. En le prévenant de mon intention de rompre, il avait dévoilé son vrai visage, celui d'un fou furieux qui agressait et tabassait les gens qui le contrariait.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison, se réveilla brusquement ma mère, mais c'est une urgence et nous serons en sécurité chez nous.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seules.

-La Police est là ?

-Non, Embry est là.

-Emb… ?

Je me tus, me rappelant de cet homme.

-Que fait-il chez nous ?

-Il avait besoin d'un coup de main et comme nous sommes amis.

-Tu n'as pas d'amis, maman, lui assénai-je d'un ton sec.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Tu couches avec lui c'est ça ! Crachai-je, écœurée. Il est beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Tu n'as donc aucun amour-propre ?

Silence. Mais je l'avais touchée. La maison en vue, il était déjà sur le perron comme s'il nous avait entendus arriver. Etrangement, je me sentis beaucoup mieux et ma mère aussi vu le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où je l'avais vu sourire. Elle se posta à ses côtés naturellement. Ils formaient un couple disparate. Un couple ? Non c'était trop bizarre…

-Je suis heureux de constater que tu as l'air en forme, m'accueillit-il avec un sourire plein de réserve.

-En meilleure forme que le jour de notre rencontre c'est sûr, réussis-je à plaisanter. Vous n'avez pas froid ?

Il avait juste un débardeur, un bermuda et il était pied nu !

-Non, je ne suis pas de nature frileuse.

Il posa son bras autour de la taille de ma mère, elle l'enleva tout aussi rapidement, gênée. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle esquiva son regard. Son portable sonna.

-Si c'est papa, répond-lui maman, plus tu l'ignores plus il va te harceler!

Elle grommela quelque chose et s'éloigna en décrochant. Embry la suivit des yeux, attentif comme s'il pouvait entendre sa conversation. J'en profitai pour le détailler, il n'avait pas changé. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Ma mère ne ramène jamais ses amants ici d'habitude.

-Je ne suis pas…

-J'ai des yeux, le coupai-je.

-La vérité c'est que …

Il se recentra sur ma mère qui se trouvait au fond du couloir toujours au téléphone.

-…nous sommes surtout amis. Elle m'a aidé et je vais l'aider à mon tour. Elle peut compter sur moi. Et toi aussi, affirma-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Cela me rappela le pourquoi de ma présence ici. J'étais de nouveau tétanisée. Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit.

-Je vous protégerai ta mère et toi et je t'aiderai à surmonter tout ça, rajouta-t-il avec une conviction qui m'ébranla.

Ma mère revenait vers nous, contrariée au plus haut point.

-Ton père veut que tu ailles chez lui, je l'ai envoyé au diable. Il ne s'est jamais occupé de toi et le voilà qui…

Elle fulminait. Il était rare de la voir exprimer des émotions si violentes.

-Demande à Sarah ce qu'elle en pense au lieu de te mettre dans cet état, lui conseilla-t-il.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais bien tentée d'aller chez mon père juste pour ne plus voir cette maison. En croisant le regard de ma mère, je cédai. Elle s'en voulait atrocement pour ce qui m'était arrivé, elle me l'avait dit et je l'avais crue même si je l'avais rejetée à ce moment là. Je l'avais incriminée pour avoir un bouc-émissaire mais finalement était-elle responsable ? Comment aurait-elle pu me protéger de ce détraqué qui avait fait tant de mal autour de lui ?

-Va installer tes affaires dans la chambre du bas, me proposa-t-elle, moins tendue. Embry ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'irai sur le canapé.

-Ne te dérange pas, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, décrétai-je à la stupeur générale même de la mienne.

-Tu en es certaine ? Se crispa-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Je t'accompagne là-haut.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Ce n'est qu'une chambre !

-J'y vais, lui murmura Embry. Autant en finir, c'est une étape incontournable.

J'aurais dû lui aussi le rabrouer mais curieusement je n'en fis rien, je faisais la fière mais j'étais loin de comprendre pourquoi je m'infligeais cela. En grimpant les marches ce fut comme être au milieu de l'autoroute prête à me faire percuter et coupée en deux à tout moment. Je vacillai mais il me rattrapa. Il m'encouragea. La porte close m'incita à faire demi-tour.

-Prends ton temps.

Son regard confiant me donna le courage d'appuyer sur la poignée ouvrant la porte de mes démons. La pièce était telle que je l'avais laissée, les doubles-rideaux étaient tirées, obscurcissant la chambre. Je m'avançai, Embry resta en dehors.

« Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… » susurra une voix d'outre tombe. Un vent froid me frôla le dos me faisant penser au passage d'un fantôme. Un fantôme ? Non…

C'était une hallucination et elle prit une forme opaque et sans visage. Cette forme éclata de rire, je bouchai mes oreilles, fermant les yeux.

« Sarah ! » Cette fois c'était Lui, hurlant mon prénom comme un dingue. Il se matérialisa devant moi, tendant une main putride. Je sautai au plafond puis reculai, tremblante. Il déambulait près de la fenêtre, se fondait dans les doubles-rideaux. Il m'appela de nouveau avec douceur et douleur.

-Je perds l'esprit, constatai-je à bout.

Je secouai la tête comme pour rejeter tout ça.

-Tu m'as bousillée, lui criai-je. Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu vas payer !

Je fonçai vers la forme qui sembla s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée, la colère avait repris le dessus. Attrapant les rideaux, je tirai dessus avec une force dont je ne me croyais pas capable, les arrachant et me retrouvant ainsi face à la fenêtre. Cette fenêtre…

-Sarah ?

Je fis volte-face, à cran.

-Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, décréta Embry qui semblait être entouré d'un halo rassurant, viens avec nous en bas.

Il me tendit la main, je n'hésitai pas cette fois à rester près de la lumière.

OoooO

Installée dans la chambre d'Embry, je ne parvenais pas à faire de sieste malgré les médicaments. Il était dix-sept heures trente. Je partis chercher un verre d'eau sans faire de bruit, mes pieds nus touchant à peine le carrelage froid. J'entendis des voix provenant du salon. Traversant le séjour, je me penchai discrètement. Je les vis tous les deux dans le canapé, ils s'embrassaient. Embry se redressa, regardant déjà dans ma direction, me faisant sursauter. Ma mère était à l'abri contre lui, je l'enviai presque. Il lui indiqua que j'étais là.

-Tu ne dors pas chérie ?

-Si je dors, c'est une hallucination que tu as devant toi, raillai-je par habitude.

-Tu es bien ma fille, sourit-elle. Allez viens, il y a un peu de place pour toi.

J'aurais dû au moins faire semblant d'hésiter et non me précipiter. Tant pis. Près d'elle, près d'eux, je me sentis mieux et en sécurité. Le sommeil m'emporta.

OoooO

Dans un brouillard, j'entendis des cris. Je réalisai à peine que j'étais dans un lit, il faisait encore jour, j'avais dû somnoler, saleté de médocs ! Je me redressai avec angoisse, croyant à nouveau devenir folle en imaginant des choses irréelles fruits de mes angoisses. Il y eut un coup de feu, un bruit de chute, des cris à nouveau. Je sortis du lit, le cœur déchainé, le sol sembla se dérober sous mes pieds. Je tentai de me reprendre. Je me précipitai hors de la chambre, mon cœur tomba quand une main froide me bâillonna.

-Shut, Sarah, c'est Bella Swan. Viens, je vais temettre à l'abri.

Elle me relâcha, attrapa ma main, me tirant à sa suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est ma mère ? Et Embry ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je vis un autre policier planqué dans le coin de l'entrée. Nous longeâmes le couloir.

-Baisse-toi ! M'intima-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter et de me redresser pour voir ce qui se passait dans le salon. J'étais loin. J'entendis ma mère, Bella me lâcha pour prendre son arme.

-Va avec Lewis.

Elle se colla au mur, prête à s'élancer mais je la devançai. Embry se battait contre plusieurs hommes armés inconnus vêtus comme des cambrioleurs, le visage masqué. Il y avait un homme à terre. Ma mère au sol rampait vers la cheminée pour prendre le tisonnier.

-Va-t-en Sarah ! M'ordonna Embry.

Je fis un bond, un des hommes me chercha du regard, ce fut le chaos. Bella me tira en arrière, me poussa dans les bras de son collègue.

-File Lewis ! Lui ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'interposait entre moi et un assaillant.

Elle lui colla une balle sous mes yeux effarée. Je me débattis pour aller aider maman qui avait elle aussi sauté sur un des gars, le blessant avec son arme de fortune. Sauf que derrière elle un autre la mettait déjà en joue. J'hurlai tandis qu'Embry fonçait tête baissé sur lui, il parvint à le frapper si fort que l'homme tomba et s'enfonça anormalement dans le sol. Le bruit d'une détonation me congela littéralement. Il s'écroula. Ma mère fut elle aussi touchée par le même tir visiblement, elle s'effondra sous mes hurlements hystériques. Bella approchait déjà d'Embry, supprimant à une vitesse ahurissante chaque attaquant. Elle défiait presque l'apesanteur. Ma mère au sol, ne se relevait pas. Lewis me tira vers l'extérieur avec force. Je lui mordis le bras jusqu'au sang, il lâcha prise, je retournai à l'intérieur. Bella était penché sur Embry, choquée. Elle l'avait retourné, son tee-shirt était maculé de sang au niveau de la poitrine. Ses yeux ouverts étaient vides. Je me précipitai vers ma mère, imaginant le pire.

-Appelez une ambulance ! M'égosillai-je à l'attention de Bella.

Lewis entra à ma suite, appela les urgences et du renfort. Bella réagit à retardement et composa un numéro. Ma mère se redressa avec du mal, m'étreignit.

-Tu n'as rien, Dieu merci.

Ses yeux se détournèrent des miens et tombèrent sur Embry, elle sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même, secouant la tête comme dans un cauchemar. Elle vacilla, je ne pus la rattraper. Je m'agenouillai pour l'aider. Lewis me conseilla de ne pas la bouger. J'obtempérai. Je la vis alors ramper jusqu'à Embry, laissant des trainées de sang au sol. Elle lui dégagea le front, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Bella, agenouillée, recula contre le mur, resta assise le fixant de ses yeux humides et écarquillés comme si elle avait perdu toute sa famille.

-Il ne respire plus, m'annonça ma mère d'une voix cassée par le sanglot qu'elle retenait.

Elle lui ferma les yeux, l'embrassa en lui murmurant des paroles inintelligibles. Son visage se déforma sous le chagrin, elle ferma les yeux posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Maman ! Me précipitai-je vers elle.

Elle était inconsciente.

-Elle a perdu connaissance ! Criai-je.

Lewis qui essayait de secouer Bella, s'approcha. Les sirènes retentissaient enfin.

-Ils vont s'occuper d'elle, me rassura-t-il.

Il y eut soudainement foule. Je fus emmenée vers une ambulance, avançant au côté du brancard de ma mère.

-Sarah, entendis-je.

Je ne voyais rien à travers mes larmes mais je connaissais cette voix.

-Sarah ça va ? Me demanda le Dr Black.

-Oui.

Je séchai mes larmes, le vis au plus mal. Il aperçut ma mère.

-Elle est blessée, lui confirmai-je.

-Où est Bella ?

-A l'intérieur.

Celle-ci était sortie et l'appelait.

Je montai à l'arrière du véhicule, pris la main de ma mère.

J'entendis un cri déchirant digne d'un supplicié, mes larmes montèrent alors comme un torrent réalisant qu'Embry avait donné sa vie pour nous protéger. L'injustice de la situation me remplit de chagrin.

* * *

><p><strong>POV VICTORIA SUTHERLAND<strong>

Ce matin

La nuit avait été longue. Jasper, Edward et moi étions retournés chez Carlisle dans sa maison de Seattle. J'aurais dû être délivrée par ma confession à James mais il n'en était rien pour mon plus grand malheur. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me tirait encore vers le bas ? Edward avait été très protecteur envers moi. J'avais cessé de le repousser en comprenant que mon attitude l'affectait atrocement. Il dérivait comme moi, comme Jasper. Celui-ci était comme une âme en peine. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait parti mais non, il nous prodiguait son apaisement avec générosité. Ou peut-être était-ce pour lui-même ? Pour trouver la paix ?

Edward était reparti travailler il y a deux bonnes heures. Il avait préféré que je reste ici avec Jasper le temps que je me sente mieux. Mieux…

Je fus tenter de retourner voir James mais Jasper m'en dissuada. A la place il m'emmena chasser quelques heures. En revenant nous trouvions Edward tournant comme un lion en cage.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Aide-moi où je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

-Qui a-t-il ? M'affolai-je.

-Il a été libéré.

Choc. Je fus inondée par son angoisse. Jasper força la dose.

-Quand ?

-La décision date d'hier, il est sorti ce matin.

-Comment tu le sais ? C'est Bella qui te l'a dit ?

-Non. Elle a cherché à me joindre hier mais je voulais te rejoindre ici au plus vite après j'ai oublié. J'étais loin de penser à ça.

-Comment tu l'as appris alors ? Se demanda Jasper.

-Tout le monde est au courant au lycée, c'est passé aux infos, je ne pouvais pas passer au travers. Je suis allé au Poste voir Bella mais elle n'était pas revenue de sa pause déjeuner. J'ai laissé un message pour elle à son collègue.

Je sentais sa colère.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé ?

-J'ai perdu patience Vicky, je ne veux plus…

Il se frotta le visage, comme perdu. Il s'adossa au mur, il était d'une extrême pâleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je voulais tellement le confronter pour …

-Le démembrer ?

-Non.

-Le dépecer ?

-Non !

-Le ...

-Comprendre et voir si vraiment il n'a aucun remords face à moi, me coupa-t-il.

-Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il t'a fait du mal sciemment et comme un lâche. Son but était de te tuer. Il ne mérite pas que tu lui laisses une chance. Sans compter ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre fille et au père de Bella.

-Elle a raison sur ces points Edward, intervint Jasper.

-Je sais mais je n'ai aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur qui que ce soit.

-Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel, rectifia-t-il. Mais si tu comptes sur des remords tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

-Une bonne leçon l'aidera peut-être, proposai-je. J'ai une idée.

-Vicky…

-Allons-y ! Il doit payer !

Il hésitait.

-Edward ! Le suppliai-je presque.

Il céda.

-Jasper tu viens ? Lui proposa-t-il.

-Non. Je reste près d'Alice.

OoooO

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de le retrouver. Son père était connu, et il vivait dans une grande demeure dans le centre de la ville. Il était dix-neuf heures trente. Les lieux étaient bardés de policiers, de chiens. Je pris la main d'Edward, pressée de confronter ce jeune détraqué comme si c'était à moi qu'il avait porté préjudice. En fait, c'était l'impression que j'avais. Sa souffrance était telle que je m'y noyais. Je devais le libérer. Nous étions trop enfoncés dans le malheur de l'un et de l'autre. Trop en phase dans la douleur. Le bout du tunnel n'était plus si loin. En réglant ses démons, nous serions en capacité d'avancer. J'en avais la certitude.

Je nous rendis indétectable. Il hésita malgré tout, mon idée comportait trop de failles.

-Tu as peur c'est tout. Et c'est compréhensible. Mais on doit le faire. Pour nous deux.

Il céda encore, avança d'un pas déterminé, franchissant en quelques secondes les centaines de mètres nous séparant de la maison. Nous sautâmes par-dessus la grille. En traversant les allées plein d'humains, je me crispai, bloquai ma respiration. Pelotonnée contre Edward, je le suivis vers le garage qui était le seul accès le plus rapide. A l'intérieur, ce fut pire. Jasper me faisait défaut.

-Calme-toi sinon on s'en va.

Cette idée déplaisante me remit les idées en place. Nous traversâmes le salon, le séjour, les pièces sentaient la richesse, la fierté de part les trophées, les diplômes et autres objets démontrant leur rang social. Il y avait des employées qui vaquaient avec lassitude à leurs occupations. Leur sang embaumait mon nez, me torturait.

-Là-haut, me montra Edward qui me tira vers les escaliers, fébrile.

Une discussion houleuse opposait un homme d'un certain âge (vu la voix) et une femme, la sienne à l'évidence. Leur fils était la cause de leur discorde. Nous nous approchâmes de la pièce, un bureau dont la porte était entrouverte.

-Tu ne peux pas le tirer d'affaire cette fois, David.

-Et pourquoi non ?

-Il croit être au dessus des lois.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'il est coupable ?

Elle se tut.

-Répond !

-Je connais Sarah, elle est incapable de mentir.

-Tu préfères croire cette fille !

Elle se tut encore.

-C'est la fille de Sylvia Janssen, ça veut tout dire ! Rajouta-t-il. La pomme ne tombe jamais loin du pommier !

-Tu t'égares David.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant si je ne m'abuse tu étais la première à la critiquer. Tu la haïssais parce qu'elle avait réussi à attirer mon attention.

-Je connais la cause de notre divorce David, là n'est pas la question. Sarah est…

-Je me moque de ce que tu penses, tu te dois de soutenir ton fils, Anne ! Sinon tu peux retourner à Forks.

-David…

-De toute façon, elle ne sera bientôt plus un problème.

Edward siffla entre ses dents. Il voulut me faire lâcher prise, je resserrai la pression de ma main, le retenant près de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'affolai-je.

-Il a envoyé des professionnels éliminer Sarah, gronda-t-il. Pour lui, elle est la pire menace. Elle est le seul témoin dangereux.

-Il faut prévenir Bella ! On a peut-être encore le temps d'empêcher un malheur.

Je le secouai, il obtempéra. Après quatre sonneries, elle décrocha.

-Bella, envoie des hommes chez Sarah, elle est en danger. Les Connely ont décidé de l'éliminer.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Bella !

Toujours rien ou plutôt une sorte de sanglot étouffé.

-Passe-le-moi, entendis-je tout comme Edward. Tu appelles trop tard.

Je reconnus le loup de Bella.

-Sarah…non ! Se décomposa Edward.

-Elle n'a rien, physiquement du moins.

-Sa mère ?

-Elle est dans le coma, nous annonça-t-il.

Nous attendîmes la suite, car il avait forcément une suite, avais-je compris juste à la tonalité de sa voix. Le pire pour lui à nous annoncer restait à venir.

-Embry a voulu les protéger et il en est mort, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Cela me rappela ma douleur et attisa ma haine contre celui qui était à l'origine de ce carnage.

-Je suis désolé, articula Edward avec difficulté.

-…

-Je sais qui est responsable de tout ça. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, ni son père.

-Où es-tu ? S'anima le loup.

-Chez les Connely.

-Ne fais rien de stupide !

Bella récupéra le téléphone, retrouvant une soudaine énergie pour sermonner Edward. Je surveillai d'une oreille le père et la mère, toujours en grande discussion.

-Edward va-t-en ! Je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrai pas supporter une nouvelle perte.

-Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, m'agaçai-je !

-Edward tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, m'ignora-t-elle comme si elle m'avait entendue.

Il se crispa brusquement, regardant droit devant lui. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison et montait les escaliers attiré par les voix venant du bureau. Un jeune adulte des plus quelconques entra dans notre champ de vision, fonçant droit sur nous. Il ne nous voyait pas. Edward raccrocha au moment où il passa à nos côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait David ? S'écria la femme, horrifiée.

Elle le saisit par le collet, le secouant comme un prunier, il se dégagea et la frappa en plein visage sous les cris de son fils qui entrait dans la pièce. Il lui avait fendu la lèvre…

Il n'y eut plus dans mon champ de vision que ces quelques gouttes de sang perlant au coin de sa bouche. Plus rien n'exista. Plus rien…

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE CULLEN<strong>

Quatre jours plus tard

J'étais dans l'avion en direction de Florence. J'avais reçu un pli personnel d'Aro me sommant de venir le voir au plus vite pour régler cette malencontreuse histoire concernant Beth et Bella. J'aurais pu croire en une conciliation si les récents évènements n'avaient pas été si tragiques. Je fixai le hublot, replongeant dans des souvenirs douloureux…

_Flashback_

_Quatre jours avant…_

_Je quittai les bras de Beth avec regret. J'avais eu envie de la voir quelques minutes, délaissant mon domicile désespérément vide. L'absence prolongée de mes trois « enfants » me préoccupaient. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles, j'en avais fait part à Beth. Elle méritait de savoir ce qui planait sur nos têtes au vu de la libération de cet individu. Elle aussi était inquiète car elle n'arrivait pas à joindre son fils._

_-Edward n'est pas violent, il résistera, voulut-elle s'en persuader._

_Je restai contre elle un moment, le front sur son épaule voulant croire aussi à ses paroles. Ses mains dans mes cheveux me rassurèrent._

_-Mais si tu as un doute vas-y ! Décréta-t-elle contre toute attente._

_Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, je m'élançai à toute vitesse vers Portland au domicile des Connely dont les coordonnées avaient été faciles à trouver. J'arrivai un peu avant vingt heures découvrant l'horreur de la situation. _

_-Edward…_

_L'alerte avait été donnée, les sirènes retentissaient. J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça si j'étais arrivé plus tôt. Anéanti, j'enjambai le corps des hommes exsanguinés, pénétrant dans la maison, je trouvai d'autres corps à l'entrée, dans les escaliers, à l'étage traçant comme un chemin vers l'endroit ultime. J'étais plongé en enfer, la brûlure de ma gorge était une douce sensation à côté. La vision de cette famille décimée me transperça. Les pas dans l'escalier, les cris m'obligèrent à quitter la maison. Je partis à leur recherche, sillonnant tout l'état sans aucun résultat. Je revins à Forks ce matin cherchant comment annoncer à Beth ce qui s'était produit. La nouvelle avait du secouer tout l'état. Allait-on soupçonner Edward ? Beth allait-elle subir la persécution inéluctable des médias et des gens en tant que membre de sa famille ? J'espérais retrouver Jasper et Victoria. Je voulais croire qu'ils n'étaient pas liés à ce désastre. Une surprise m'attendait chez moi. Une mauvaise surprise. _

_-Jane…_

_Elle me sourit avec méchanceté, contente d'elle-même. _

_-Aro te demande. _

_Fin du flasback_

On atterrissait. Nous nous faufilâmes dans la foule sans difficultés. Nous rejoignîmes Volterra en moins d'une demi-heure et je fis face au triumvirat avec appréhension.

-Carlisle mon cher ami, susurra Aro qui se leva à mon entrée en me tendant la main.

Il m'étreignit et, dans la foulée, en profita pour sonder mes souvenirs. Je haïssais ce procédé.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois.

Il était peiné, réellement.

-Pourquoi te fourvoyer pour des humains et pour ces bêtes répugnantes ?

-Parce qu'ils sont bons et je les estime.

Il me jeta un regard réprobateur.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Si, sans nul doute.

-Dans ce cas, je suis au regret de te faire savoir que je n'adhère pas, ni aucun membre de ma famille d'ailleurs, à cette adoration que tu as pour ces bêtes.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Et les humaines ? Que peux-tu nous en dire ?

-Inoffensives, elles garderont notre secret.

-J'ai bien compris. L'une d'entre elle a même déjà été mordue et présente des similitudes avec nous. C'est intéressant dommage qu'elle soit si liée aux loups.

-Bella est extraordinaire, elle ne fait pas de différence.

-Et l'autre ? Celle que tu aimes tant.

Je me braquai.

-Elle veut devenir comme nous, continua-t-il, alors accède à sa requête.

-Je m'y refuse.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Carlisle. Tu dois le faire et les convaincre ensuite de rejoindre nos rangs.

-Je m'y refuse ! Martelai-je.

-Alors elles mourront toutes les deux et sous tes yeux.

Je résistai à l'envie de le supplier, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas cela.

-Prends ma vie en échange.

-Cela n'a aucun intérêt pour nous, intervint Caïus. Tu nous serais plus utile vivant et Aro t'apprécie trop pour que cela se produise.

-Nous tournons en rond, m'impatientai-je.

-J'ai une solution, proposa Marcus.

-Laquelle mon Cher ? S'étonna Aro.

-Il doit lui-même supprimer les responsables du carnage de Portland.

Je me figeai.

-Et oui nous sommes déjà au courant, ricana-t-il.

-Et de plus je sais que tu connais les coupables Carlisle puisque je viens de le voir dans tes souvenirs, rajouta Aro.

-Mais quel intérêt pour vous ? M'horrifiai-je.

-Cela nous évitera de nous déplacer et cela prouvera ton désir de sauver tes deux humaines, m'éclaira Marcus qui se délectait de la situation.

-Oui, nous voulons voir qui tu choisiras, les nôtres ou les humaines ? Approuva Caïus.

-Nous respecterons ton choix mais l'un des deux parties devra mourir, conclut Aro.


	41. Les conséquences de nos actes 2-2

Relecture Brynamon.

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre final plus long forcément.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**Linaewen'Z** : ravi que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.

**Supergirl971** : J'attends ton avis !^^

**Sylvia** (C'est marrant les coïncidences) : J'apprécie que tu aies pris le temps de poster une review. Voilà la suite qui risque d'en surprendre plus d'un.

**Anonyme :** Merci pour ton petit mot.

Bonne lecture et ne soyez pas trop tristes, il y a encore l'épilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 41 : Les conséquences de nos actes (22)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

C'était un samedi ensoleillée comme un contraste à la noirceur de la journée.

Nous étions en cercle, debout, anesthésiés autour du cercueil d'Embry. Quil senior effectuait le cérémonial. Il y avait aussi Quil entourant la taille de Claire, Paul et Leah main dans la main, Seth à leur côté. Jared était en retrait au côté de son père que je rencontrai pour la première fois. Ma sœur Rachel était aussi près d'eux. Elle était arrivée il y a deux jours, était tombée sur Jared par hasard et une étincelle s'était rallumée dans ses yeux depuis. Charlie aussi était là, sortit la vieille de l'hôpital, il avait tenu à venir. Andrea lui tenait le bras avec une douloureuse affection. Un peu plus en avant, se trouvait mon père, Harry, le père de Quil. Sue n'était pas là, elle gardait son petit-fils et en profiterait pour préparer un buffet. Au plus près du cercueil, Tiffani était plongée dans la douleur, fixant par à coup Sarah très triste elle aussi. Son père était venu l'accompagner et l'attendait plus loin dans sa voiture. Tiffani vacillait régulièrement soutenue par son père qui s'affaissait lui aussi dévasté. Je craignais qu'il ne s'effondre tellement il était déjà affaibli par sa santé. Et puis il y avait tous les autres, des inconnus, peut-être des collègues, il y avait des ados, certains parents. Tous vêtus de noir, nous rendions un hommage à l'ami, le fils, le collègue, le mentor, le petit-fils, le frère. Mon frère…

Je ne devais pas tomber, pas maintenant. Je soutenais Bella qui avait du mal. Elle était profondément atteinte, sa souffrance résultait de la mienne. Son visage pâle était marqué, ses yeux étaient cernés conséquence de ses quatre nuits sans sommeil à pleurer. Quatre jours plongés au cœur de l'enfer.

Quand elle m'avait dit ces quelques mots annonçant sa mort, j'avais craqué. J'étais resté longtemps près de son corps malgré la réprobation des collègues de Bella. Celle-ci n'avait pas transigé, elle voulait qu'on ait du temps pour rester auprès de lui même si nous ne pouvions pas le toucher. J'avais imprimé la scène, sa posture, sa poitrine pleine de sang, son visage dénué d'expression. Même après l'appel d'Edward, j'étais resté focalisé sur mon ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de partir. Elle était allée au Poste avec ses collègues, j'étais rentré pour appeler tout le monde, y compris mes sœurs, ne sachant comment leur annoncer. Ce fut l'horreur…

J'avais ensuite interrogé Bella à son retour. Je m'étais énervé, j'étais resté colérique pendant des heures lui reprochant tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait longuement encaissé puis s'était effondrée de chagrin, rongée par la culpabilité supplémentaire que je lui avais infligée. J'avais alors réalisé que comme moi, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Je lui avais demandé pardon, lui expliquant que j'aurai pu la perdre elle aussi et que cette idée m'avait fait perdre la tête. Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer son profond abîme.

Et le lendemain nous avions appris le carnage de Portland…

J'avais laissé les rennes à Alice, fermant le cabinet jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. J'avais aidé Tiffani à préparer les obsèques et nous étions partis par groupe fouiller l'Etat. Bella qui avait repris le travail pour ne pas devenir folle m'avait supplié de les épargner.

-Si nous avions fait ce que nous devions faire, tous ces innocents ne seraient pas morts, avais-je rétorqué implacable. Nous avons laissé à Victoria le bénéfice du doute et regarde où cela nous a menés.

Je ne regrettai aucunement (ni aucun membre de la meute d'ailleurs) la mort de ce jeune homme ou de son père, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ce qui nous tuait le plus, c'était tous les autres, et il y en avait. Et nous allions devoir vivre avec ça.

-Nous avons à cause d'eux du sang sur nos mains. C'est intolérable, tu peux le comprendre ?

Elle n'avait pas contesté mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous ne les avions pas retrouvés. C'était frustrant, rageant et en même temps j'étais soulagé. J'avais honte de ce sentiment mais je ne pouvais l'occulter tant l'idée de blesser Bella m'insupportait.

J'assistai à cette cérémonie de loin, parce que j'y étais forcé. Je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu. Je voulais l'engueuler, lui demander pourquoi il avait risqué sa vie même si je connaissais déjà la réponse. Le destin s'était acharné contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité d'être heureux. C'était d'autant plus injuste qu'il commençait à entrevoir la lumière.

L'inhumation provoqua de nombreuses réactions. Je reculai, attirant Bella dont je ne pouvais lâcher la main.

-Partons.

Je croisais ses yeux brillants de larmes, pourtant j'aurai juré qu'elle ne pouvait plus en verser tant elle avait déjà pleuré. Je m'étais trompé. Elle hésita, je lui pressai la main. Je ne pouvais rester ici mais je ne pouvais rester sans elle. Elle accepta ce sacrifice et me suivit loin de tout ça. Nous marchâmes un long moment pour évacuer cette oppression de mon cœur. Cela fonctionna. Je me tournai enfin vers elle, la fixant avec détermination. Elle appréhendait mes réactions ces derniers temps. Je lui caressai la joue pour l'apaiser.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, pourtant je ne vois pas de meilleur moment.

-De meilleur moment pour quoi ?

-Te dire combien je t'aime et que je veux rester auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Elle baissa les yeux, bouleversée, encore plus malheureuse. Je l'attirai contre moi, la pressai contre mon cœur, devinant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait se sentir heureuse sans se sentir coupable vu les circonstances mais je devais lui dire, je le lui devais car elle était celle qui m'avait accepté, m'avait soutenu, m'avait rendu mon ami, celle qui m'avait aimé sans retenu, sans concession m'apportant un bonheur intense et absolu.

-J'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle resta sans rien dire, ensevelie sous mon étreinte. J'acceptai son silence. Les secondes s'étirent en minutes. Je finis par m'éloigner pour prendre son visage dans mes mains, m'abimant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux tristes.

-Dis-moi oui, soufflai-je comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

-Oui…

OoooO

Réunis chez Harry qui avait la plus grande maison, nous étions chacun dans notre coin, essayant de grignoter les bonnes choses que Sue avait préparées, elle avait dressé un beau buffet. Bella faisait de la résistance. Je la forçai à boire un truc. Charlie, assit dans le canapé au côté d'Andrea, prit la main de celle-ci, l'attirant à sa bouche et l'embrassant avec tendresse. Je parvins à me réjouir pour eux. Bella s'en rendit compte aussi. Je l'entrainai ver eux. Elle prit place près de son père, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Assis sur le rebord du canapé, j'observai avec détachement Quil auprès de sa fiancée, effleurant son ventre. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Je devinai un futur bonheur pour eux. Quil père comprit aussi l'allusion, s'illumina brièvement. Leah restait près de Paul qui s'occupait de leur fils. Seth discutait avec son père sans aucune tension. Jared était dehors sur le perron, près de ma sœur. Elle était arrivée, apportant un peu de joie dans notre famille malgré sa tristesse profonde. C'était bizarre de les voir tous les deux si proches, il était plus jeune qu'elle. Je secouai la tête, j'étais mal placé pour en parler. Quil senior parlait au père de Jared. Chacun était forcément conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'être en vie et d'être relativement heureux.

Mon père revenait du couloir, il se posta à côté de moi.

-Le vieux Joe est fatigué, il est effondré, je ne sais pas s'il tiendra le choc, me confia-t-il, inquiet.

J'entourai son épaule de mon bras.

-Toi aussi tu as l'air très fatigué.

Il soupira sans un mot, peu habitué à mes élans d'affection.

-Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?

Il opina. Bella relâcha la pression de sa main, j'ôtai la mienne avec réticence et partis à la recherche de Joe, le trouvai dans la chambre du fond, allongé dans la pénombre. Tiffani se leva brusquement à ma vue.

-Ah c'est toi…

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Non, non, j'ai cru un instant…

Elle se tut, crispée dans sa détresse, je me sentis malheureux sachant ce qu'elle avait cru.

-Je viens voir comment va Joe.

Elle me laissa sa place sur son petit pouf et quitta la pièce. Je me posai près de lui. Je lui pris sa tension, fis les examens d'usage, lui posai des questions. Il allait bien, c'est juste qu'il se faisait vieux.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Soixante-douze ans.

Il ferma les yeux, soudain oppressé. Je m'alarmai.

-Il en avait à peine trente-et-un, souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne comprends pas…

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

-Il m'a appelé quelques heures avant sa mort, tu sais.

J'attendis la suite de ses confidences, fébrile.

-Il m'a confié qu'il était un peu inquiet pour sa nouvelle amie. Elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était malade.

Elle avait donc écouté mon conseil.

-Elle a une maladie dégénérative. C'est incurable, confirmai-je. C'est une de mes patientes.

-Il avait raison de s'inquiéter alors, murmura-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur cette femme, ne voulant pas en savoir plus sur leur histoire.

-Il avait des sentiments très forts pour elle même s'il ne savait pas comment les interpréter.

-Que vous-a-t-il dit d'autre ? Changeai-je de sujet, ébranlé.

-Il allait bien, il avait bien récupéré grâce à toi et au Docteur au sang-froid. Il vous en était reconnaissant.

Je baissai la tête, de nouveau accablé. Il posa sa main usée sur ma nuque.

-Vous l'aimiez tous, il le savait. Ne te mets pas martèle en tête. Il vous aimait tous aussi, toi en particulier. Vous avez vécu plein de choses difficiles mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il en a retenu.

-Il vous aimait aussi comme un père, vous l'avez élevé et il est devenu quelqu'un de bien.

-J'aime à croire qu'il est devenu cet homme fort et responsable parce qu'il devait le devenir.

-Voyez où ça l'a mené.

-Ça l'a mené à son destin. Il a agit selon sa conscience. Jamais il n'aurait pu se regarder en face autrement.

-Ça n'apaise en rien notre douleur.

-Tu sais, il m'avait parlé de Bella, beaucoup. Il se maudissait, se flagellait de l'aimer autant. Il est difficile de ne pas aimer Bella, lui avais-je répondu. Elle a un cœur immense. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pu mettre les choses au clair avec elle, qu'il se sentait mieux. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me présenter son amie, il était sûr que je l'aimerais, elle avait le caractère de ma défunte June.

Ma boule dans la gorge amplifia. Il soupira avec lassitude.

-J'ai vu trop de gens que j'aimais mourir.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé.

-Va rejoindre les autres. Je vais dormir un peu…

Revenant au salon, je constatai qu'Andrea avait rejoint son fils et son petit-fils. Je pris sa place auprès de Charlie.

-Il est fatigué et éprouvé mais rien d'alarmant, les rassurai-je tous.

Mon père en fut content, s'en alla vers Quil senior. Le portable de Charlie bipa comme celui de Bella. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en découvrant le message qu'ils avaient reçu.

-Bella ?

-Sylvia vient de succomber à ses blessures, m'annonça-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARY-ALICE BRANDON<strong>

Quatre jours avant

La Police avait retrouvé la voiture de James, non loin de l'endroit où l'avait séquestré Cynthia. C'était une bonne chose car James était enfin autorisé à sortir dans l'après-midi. Il avait été interrogé par un des inspecteurs responsables de l'enquête et était libre de s'en aller.

En quittant Seattle, je passai un appel à mes parents pour quand même les prévenir de l'arrestation de Cynthia et de ce qu'elle avait fait à James. Mon père eut du mal à encaisser, se reprochant presque ce qui était arrivé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien papa. Moi aussi j'ai eu une adolescence difficile mais je n'ai pas mal tournée. Elle doit assumer ses actes et non en reporter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vais le dire à ta mère.

-Merci.

J'avais aucune envie de lui parler. J'étais toujours fâchée contre elle après qu'elle ait tenté de me forcer la main pour pardonner à Cynthia de sa première traitrise.

Le lendemain, sur la route du boulot, je contactai mon chef pour lui dire que je serai bien là. Il m'annonça le décès d'un proche. Il avait besoin de temps. Je lui proposai de reporter les rendez-vous de la journée et de contacter ses patients les plus réguliers pour les informer de ce cas exceptionnel de fermeture. Je les redirigerai vers les médecins des villes voisines ou l'hôpital. Il m'en remercia.

En rentrant à midi et demie, j'expliquai les évènements à James qui se renferma. Il était taciturne depuis que Victoria avait lâché son histoire déprimante concernant Kate. J'en voulais à ces gens, ces créatures. Ma rancune allait surtout à Jasper, parce que j'avais bêtement cru qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi et qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. J'espérai ne jamais recroiser l'un d'entre eux. Je frissonnai car je savais que j'avais frôlé le pire. J'espérais aussi qu'en me taisant, ils allaient nous laisser tranquille James et moi.

-J'ai quatre jours plein devant moi pour finaliser notre mariage. Il nous reste à peine deux semaines, lui rappelai-je.

Il retrouva le sourire, vint à ma rencontre.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Je m'attelai donc à la tâche. Cela m'aidait à ne plus penser aux choses négatives de ma vie comme Cynthia.

OoooO

Nous étions samedi, le premier octobre. Il faisait beau. J'étais fatiguée car James continuais à faire des cauchemars. J'espérais qu'un jour cela s'arrêterait. Il devait reprendre son travail lundi. Il était pressé de s'occuper l'esprit même si il adorait passer du temps avec moi. Je ne l'embêtais pas trop avec les derniers préparatifs car il souffrait encore de maux de tête. Je lui annonçai que j'allais voir mon père un moment pour lui parler de certaines choses concernant le mariage.

-Tu es sûr de ton coup ? Et si tu tombes sur ta mère ?

-J'aviserai.

Peut-être devrais-je crever l'abcès ? Qu'elle ne participe pas à ce moment si heureux de ma vie m'attristait.

Chez eux, j'entrai comme chez moi et tombai nez-à-nez avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune, jolie, légèrement aristocratique et bien enceinte.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Esmé Evanson et vous vous devez être Alice.

Je me rappelai d'elle, c'était la photographe de mode.

-En effet, ravie de vous rencontrer Esmé. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là.

-Je suis arrivée hier soir. Vos parents m'offrent gentiment leur hospitalité. Mon mari nous rejoindra la veille du mariage, il est en déplacement pour ses affaires.

Nous nous rendîmes au salon et discutâmes longuement de mode.

-Vous vous y connaissez bien, s'étonna-t-elle. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à travailler pour un magazine de mode ?

Je m'enflammai.

-Bien sûr mais il n'est pas simple de pousser les bonnes portes.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous y aider, me proposa-t-elle avec un intérêt évident.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Très sérieuse.

Sur un nuage, nous continuâmes de discuter, elle me fila plein de conseil pour ma coiffure et autres points importants comme l'absence d'une demoiselle d'honneur.

-N'avez-vous point d'amies proches ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Réfléchissez, il y a bien eu à un moment de votre vie une personne sur qui vous pouviez compter.

-Il y a bien Kimberly, ma copine de lycée qui m'a hébergée quelques temps quand j'avais quitté la maison.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler ?

-Nous avons perdu contact depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si…

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, me coupa-t-elle.

J'appréhendai tandis que ça sonnait, vu que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas de nouvelles mais elle était aussi gentille que dans mon souvenir et accepta sur le champ.

-La robe est prête il faudra que tu viennes quand même l'essayer quelque jour avant.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur une date.

Mon père arriva, se joignit à nous mais je voyais bien qu'il était soucieux. Un peu plus tard, je tentai de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il tint bon ne laissant rien filtrer.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent exténuantes. J'étais partout en plus de mon boulot.

La veille du mariage, j'étais une boule de nerfs. Mon chef m'avait laissée ma journée pour décompresser un peu. Je le trouvais tellement triste. Il le cachait pourtant bien. J'avais entendu parler du drame qui s'était déroulé chez une famille de Forks, une de ses patientes qui plus est. Son ami y avait perdu la vie et sa patiente aussi. Quel drame. Je me sentis mal d'être si heureuse.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me réconcilier avec maman et certains détails étaient encore en suspend pour demain. Je retournai dans ma chambre, jetai un œil à ma robe, j'avais tellement hâte de la mettre. Le soir, Jerry arriva. C'était le témoin de James et son ami d'enfance. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois. Il était gentil, vivait à Seattle avec sa compagne qui travaillait malheureusement. Il dormit à la maison puis tôt le matin vint me réveiller pour m'emmener chez ma mère. Je pris tout mon attirail, embrassa James et en route pour l'aventure !

La matinée passa vite. Kimberly m'avait rejointe. Esmé et elle me filèrent un bon coup de main. Son mari finalement avait été retenu, il n'avait pu la rejoindre pour assister au mariage. Je voyais bien que ça la contrariait. Une jeune fille arriva vers onze heures pour me coiffer. C'était une amie de maman. Elle fit des merveilles.

On sonna à la porte.

-Va voir, Kim, s'il te plait.

Je culpabilisai de ne pas avoir maman près de moi. J'en fis part à Esmé qui m'inspirait une grande confiance.

-Ne vous tracassez pas, elle sera là. Une mère n'abandonne pas son enfant. Jamais.

Rassurée, je finissais de passer ma robe quand Kimberly revint avec un bouquet magnifique.

-C'était le livreur pour ton bouquet. Waouh tu es sublime !

Je souris tristement, réalisant brusquement l'absence de ma sœur. Non ! Je n'avais plus de sœur ! Me repris-je. Coiffée en mode rétro, maquillée dans les tons bruns et chauds, je remarquai mon cou nu.

-Mince je n'ai pas pensé aux traditions. Il me manque un objet bleu, vieux, neuf et emprunté.

-Moi j'y ai pensé.

Ma mère entra, toujours aussi raide et froide comme la mort, elle me tendit un collier de perle.

-Je l'ai emprunté à ma voisine préféré. C'est un modèle qui date.

-Merci, dis-je émue. Il ne me manque plus qu'un truc neuf et un truc bleu.

Elle me tendit un paquet.

-Pour m'excuser.

Je l'ouvris à la hâte, découvris une jarretière bleue. J'éclatai de rire.

-James va apprécier.

-Je me doute oui. Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien.

-Je m'en veux…

Les miracles arrivaient donc. Je lui souris.

-Aujourd'hui tout va bien, alors ne t'en fait pas. Rien ne pourra me gâcher ma journée.

Elle me sourit en retour. Un vrai sourire, celui d'une mère. Heureuse, je zieutai Esmé qui me fit un clin d'œil. Elles me quittèrent pour finir elles aussi de se préparer. Mon portable sonna, un numéro privé ? Je décrochai.

-Alice, c'est moi…

Cynthia !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Je raccrochai, malade. Comment avait-elle pu m'appeler du fond de sa cellule ?

La limousine arriva, cela me remit du baume au cœur. J'y grimpai. J'étais sur un nuage, Kim à côté de moi, l'était aussi. Maman et Esmé (avec tout son attirail de photographe) se joignirent à nous.

-Ça y est, soufflai-je, émue.

La route me parut être une éternité. En arrivant devant l'hôtel de ville, j'eus un coup de trac.

-Tu es parfaite, chérie, me rassura ma mère.

Plus détendue, je descendis aidée par Kim. Hautement perchée sur mes escarpins blancs, je ne voyais pas vraiment les invités qui pourtant me saluaient et me complimentaient. La seule personne que je voyais c'était James. Debout à l'entrée, il était royal comme un prince avec ce costume trois-pièces cintré gris-satiné assorti à une chemise blanche et une cravate large dans le même ton gris. Ses chaussures italiennes noires agrémentaient le tout. Il me tendit la main.

-Tu es tellement belle, me murmura-t-il. J'espère que tu es prête parce que moi je le suis.

-Je suis prête à te suivre au bout du monde.

La cérémonie fut brève, Jerry à son côté, Kim au mien, mes parents juste derrière. Nous étions mariés mais je n'en avais pas l'impression. Le plus important pour moi restait à venir : l'église. Nous nous embrassâmes sous les applaudissements.

-Passons à la suite, s'écria-t-il.

Il me tira vers lui et m'emmena vers la sortie.

-Alice ! Entendis-je.

Je me retournai, souris à pleine dents.

-Oncle Dan.

James et moi allâmes vers lui. Il n'était pas seul.

-Je vous présente ma fiancée, Linda.

-Fiancée ? Les salutations sont d'usage alors.

Je détaillai cette brune latino des plus sophistiquées, ornée d'une robe vert émeraude qui laissait une épaule nue, courte et cintrée d'une large ceinture noire des plus originales. J'appréciai. Elle était aussi petite que moi, encore plus haut perché sur ses talons.

-Nous nous verrons plus tard, décréta James, allez ! On y va ma puce ! Nous sommes juste à l'heure.

-D'accord, à plus tard alors, m'excusai-je auprès d'eux.

-On vous suit.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE CULLEN<strong>

Deux semaines avant

-Aro, tu sais le don qu'a Victoria ? Elle devient indétectable.

-C'est un don fabuleux en effet.

-Et Edward, lui, sait lire dans les pensées, à distance.

-Je le sais aussi mon ami. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Réfléchis, ils seraient plus utiles vivant que mort.

Il m'observa impassible.

-Tu n'aimes pas le gaspillage. Je te propose de les rallier à ta famille et en échange tu épargnes Bella et Beth. Edward y sera sensible si tu épargnes sa mère, elle gardera le silence pour son fils. Et cela vous évitera une confrontation avec les loups.

-Ne te laisse pas berner Aro, s'agaça Caïus toujours assis dans son trône.

Aro agita la main, comme pour ordonner le silence à son frère.

-Cela vaut le coup d'y réfléchir. De tels dons, dans nos rangs, tu imagines ?

-C'est un nouveau-né, elle sera ingérable, persista son frère.

-Elle sera d'autant plus utile grâce à cette force, conclut-il, laconique.

Je voyais Jane et Alec se dandiner. Ils n'appréciaient pas mon idée. Tout comme moi mais avais-je le choix ? Je ne pouvais imaginer d'attenter à leur vie. S'ils refusaient de s'allier, je leur conseillerais de fuir en emmenant Beth et je proposerais ma vie à Aro en échange de mon échec.

-Je suis d'accord Carlisle.

-Merci Aro, murmurai-je soulagé.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. J'ai une condition.

Je me raidis.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu reste avec nous.

-Cela va sans dire…

-Je veux dire maintenant.

Il fit un signe à son garde favori, Renata si mes souvenirs étaient bons et avant que je n'aie pu réagir, je fus immobilisé.

-Tu vas contacter Edward, lui dire de venir avec Victoria, m'ordonna Aro.

-Je peux aller les traquer, se proposa Demetri.

-Tu ne les trouveras pas facilement, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Le même jour

Nous étions quel jour ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir errer des jours avec Victoria. Nous étions dans un taudis abandonné, loin de Portland. Elle souffrait comme jamais, se haïssait, voulait plus de sang, me demandant régulièrement de mettre fin à son existence immonde, ne voulant plus jamais tuer un humain.

Je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de tuer, elle m'avait repoussé avec tant de violence. Elle avait cessé de me voir, cessé d'exister en tant que Victoria. Tout ce sang m'avait mis à mal moi aussi. J'avais failli céder. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Plutôt mourir. J'avais compris que je devais la cacher, que nous devions fuir. Une fois sa soif étanchée, elle avait eut un rire hystérique, écho à son désespoir. Ensuite, elle était devenue, au fil des heures, amorphe, puis déprimée. Elle avait eu de nouvelles phases de colère, d'excitation, de frustration, réclamant plus de sang. Je l'avais apaisé comme je pouvais. Je ne savais plus que faire. Je devais contacter quelqu'un. Il fallait faire le bon choix car ma batterie était presque morte. J'optai pour Jasper. Il refusa au départ de quitter Alice des yeux.

-Elle a tué tous ces gens Jasper. Jamais elle ne s'en remettra. Jamais je n'arriverai à la faire revenir à un régime végétarien sans ton aide.

-Demande de l'aide à Carlisle.

-J'y ai pensé mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Les loups...

-…

-Ils vont le suivre pour nous retrouver et nous exterminer.

-Parce que moi, ils ne vont pas me suivre, tu crois ?

-Tu sauras les semer, tu es doué pour brouiller les pistes.

-C'est vrai…

Il soupira sous mon insistance.

- C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Je dois rester planqué avec elle et rester invisible le temps de la sevrer et nous disparaitrons refaire notre vie ailleurs.

-Et ta mère ?

-Je…je ne peux pas abandonner Victoria, je m'y refuse et j'en suis incapable. Je vais l'appeler, elle comprendra.

-Tu oublies la menace des Volturi.

Les Volturi…

-Ils doivent déjà être au courant de ce désastre à Portland. Ils vont vous traquer en plus d'éliminer Bella et ta mère.

Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Appelle Carlisle. Je vous rejoins entre temps. Où êtes-vous ?

Je lui donnai l'info. Mon portable lâcha au même moment. Il se passa plusieurs heures avant l'arrivée de Jasper. La nuit tombait quand il franchit le seuil découvrant une Victoria agonisante de douleur. Il lui dispensa tout de suite un peu d'apaisement. Elle fut réceptive et reconnaissante.

-Tu as appelé Carlisle ?

-Non, je n'ai plus de batterie.

Il me fila son téléphone. Carlisle répondit aussitôt.

-Jasper, j'espère que ça va ? J'essaie…

-C'est moi Carlisle, le coupai-je.

-Edward…

-Je suis désolé si tu savais.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Me déprimai-je.

-Je suis en Italie, chez les Volturi.

Tout le monde se figea. Victoria sortit de sa léthargie.

-Que fais-tu là-bas ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je vous ai cherché pendant trois jours, en rentrant à la maison, Jane était déjà là. Aro voulait me voir. Il m'a donné un ultimatum, sois je vous tue soit je tue Beth et Bella.

Je restai sans voix, crispé.

-Je n'ai accepté ni l'un ni l'autre, nous rassura-t-il. En échange je leur ai proposé de les rejoindre.

-Non, nous opposâmes-nous tous les trois.

-Je ne veux être le larbin de personne, s'enflamma Victoria.

-Je me doutais que vous diriez cela. Enfuyez-vous loin avec Beth ! Cria-t-il subitement.

Il hurla.

-Carlisle ! Criai-je.

-Soit vous acceptez de nous rejoindre, soit on le tue, me menaça doucereusement une voix qui m'était inconnue. Et au cas où vous hésiteriez, votre mère est déjà sous surveillance, un appel de ma part et …

-Espèce de… ! Le coupai-je, enragé.

Il ricana.

-Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour arriver.

-Nous ne pouvons prendre l'avion, Victoria est encore trop sensible aux humains.

-Dans ce cas, je vous envoie mon jet privé.

Il était sérieux ? Il nous donna une adresse.

-Il sera là dans quelques heures. A demain.

Il raccrocha.

-Vous devez fuir comme il l'a dit ! S'écria Jasper.

-Non ! S'écria Victoria. Je ne peux supporter aucun humain. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à la mère d'Edward. Elle ne peut pas rester avec nous et je ne veux pas que Carlisle se sacrifie pour mes erreurs. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je vais y aller, tu…

-Je vais avec toi, décrétai-je. Jasper, tu peux aller t'occuper de ma mère ?

-Appelle Bella, s'opposa-t-il. Dis-lui de prévenir les loups pour ce vampire. Moi, je reste avec vous.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ? Rien ne t'y oblige.

-Je ne veux pas quitter Alice mais je ne veux pas que Carlisle meure.

-Alice est en danger aussi, nous rappela-t-elle. Elle connait notre existence…

Jasper se momifia littéralement.

-J'ai une idée, lança Victoria.

-Victoria non ! M'horrifiai-je.

-Laquelle ? S'anima Jasper.

-Nous rejoignons les Volturi pour tous les exterminer !

-Tu plaisantes ! S'écria Jasper.

-Nous pouvons y arriver, grâce à mon don, s'enflamma-t-elle. Il s'est amélioré.

Elle reprenait vie.

-J'ai semé le chaos, j'ai tué des innocents, je ne mérite pas de vivre…

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! La coupai-je, dévasté.

-…alors autant mourir pour vous sauver tous les trois ainsi que Bella, Beth et Alice. Cela pourra peut-être racheter un peu ma faute, continua-t-elle en se mettant face à moi.

-Rien ne dit que tu vas mourir, intervint Jasper, nous allons tous nous y mettre, mais il faut bien connaitre nos ennemis. Carlisle m'a parlé un peu de trois spécimen assez fortiches, il faudra les neutraliser les premiers, fracasser les trois chefs et les autres s'ils s'entêtent. Il n'y aura aucunes représailles comme ça.

-Tu as raison, ils ne s'y attendront pas, approuva-t-elle.

-Tu seras notre arme pour les vaincre.

Je bouillai, le saisis par le cou, supportant mal cette insensibilité de sa part.

-Victoria est la femme que j'aime alors évite de la considérer comme du matériel jetable !

-Edward, s'interposa-t-elle en prenant mon bras. Il n'est pas notre ennemi.

Je me fis violence et le lâchai.

-Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, grogna-t-il, appelle Bella et partons.

* * *

><p><strong>POV VICTORIA SUTHERLAND<strong>

Le lendemain

En quelques heures nous étions au point de rendez-vous, il se passa moins de deux heures avant de voir arriver le jet. Le bruit était assourdissant. A l'intérieur, j'examinai l'appareil. Edward se posa près de moi, soucieux. Je lui avais causé tant de peine. L'avoir entrainé dans cet enfer, me mettait au supplice. Il fallait que je le protège quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Mon don amplifiait chaque jour. Je parvenais à brouiller mes pensées sans pour autant disparaitre. Je m'en étais aperçu durant notre errance. Edward s'en était inquiété puis avait compris. Je cherchais à me préserver, en m'embrouillant moi-même.

En arrivant, devant cette splendeur architecturale qu'était la maison des Volturi, j'eus un moment d'arrêt. Notre pilote devenu guide, nous fîmes entrer dans leur antre. Après avoir longé un long couloir, Edward ralentit, saisit ma main, plein d'appréhension. Devant les deux immenses portes, le guide nous fit face, nous salua et recula pour s'en aller. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil. Je me concentrai sur lui, il se brouilla à notre vue mais un halo me permettait de le localiser. Nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce qui me parut démesurément luxueuse et désuète à la fois, d'une autre époque pour être plus précise. Cela démontrait bien à quel point cette famille se sentait supérieure à n'importe qui et vivait sur ses lauriers. Nous étions silencieux, détaillant discrètement qui était là. Trois hommes vêtus comme des rois, se délectaient de notre vue assis sur leur trône. Il y avait Jane, toujours aussi prétentieuse, son frère était à côté d'elle. Ils étaient nombreux tant mieux. Je cherchai à localiser le troisième danger, la dénommée Chelsea. J'avais une soif de rédemption accrue mélangée à la colère de leur menace. J'étais fébrile.

-Vous êtes à l'heure, j'aime les personnes ponctuelles, susurra le brun au visage avenant.

-C'est Aro, chuchota Edward.

Ah…mince le pire.

-Où est Carlisle ? Demanda-t-il.

-En sûreté.

Edward se crispa.

-Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé dans le donjon ?

Je perçus Jasper quitter les lieux, je ne pouvais le brouiller sur une trop longue distance. Je me concentrai sur lui au maximum.

-Vous savez pourquoi, répondit Aro.

-Cela vous évitera de commettre une bêtise, ajouta l'un des rois.

-Marcus, m'éclaira Edward.

Nous n'avions mis en place aucune stratégie pour ne pas laisser à Aro le temps de réagir. Celui-ci approcha, accompagné d'un garde. Je reconnus le frère au don anesthésiant. Avait-il soupçonné quelque chose ? Il nous demanda de nous écarter. Sûrement la petite blonde l'avait informé de mon besoin de toucher celui que je voulais rendre indétectable. Nous obtempérâmes faisant mine d'être inquiets. Je devais rester concentrée pour que Jasper bénéficie de mon don. Un des gardes fondit brusquement sur Edward, un grand costaud qui lui saisit la nuque. J'eus comme une violente décharge, alors qu'Aro s'apprêtait à prendre ma main. Vu leur réaction, je n'étais plus visible. Je fonçai déjà vers Edward, sautai sur le garde, parvenant à rester invisible, libérant Edward. Il le décapita, se tordit de douleur. Jane…

Je le fis disparaitre. Il était protégé, il se releva. Il y eut un mouvement de panique. Edward qui anticipait toute attaque, m'agrippa, me percevant aussi comme un halo, sauta au plafond m'entrainant à sa suite. Nous restâmes collés comme des chauves-souris tête en bas.

-Ils veulent frapper à l'aveugle, m'éclaira-t-il.

Ce qu'ils firent, une partie frappait, l'autre partie restait en retrait entourant le trio afin de les protéger. Le plus vieux semblaient indifférent, le second frère, le plus jeune physiquement voulait se lancer dans la bataille. Aro le maintenait, contrarié. Il murmura quelque chose.

-Il veut se servir de Carlisle, s'angoissa Edward.

-Il faut agir vite ! Je prends Jane, criai-je.

-Moi Alec, choisit-il.

Nous nous laissâmes tomber parmi eux comme des panthères, sautant sur notre proie avec agilité, le neutralisant d'un coup sec et précis. Sans leur sens, ils étaient comme des poupées de chiffons. J'entendis un cri de colère qui me transcenda. J'étais la plus rapide, j'en étais déjà au troisième quand Carlisle arriva avec Jasper. Aro écarquilla ses yeux laiteux. Toute la troupe fondait déjà sur eux.

-Vicky, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Me rappela à l'ordre Edward

Jasper, en difficulté me fit signe. Il disparut avec Carlisle, s'élancèrent sur le mur d'en face. Accroupis, il jaugea ceux qui restaient.

-Victoria, tu prends Aro avec Edward, je m'occupe de Caïus et Carlisle de Marcus. _MAINTENANT !_ Hurla-t-il.

Je bondis sur Aro, le projetant contre le mur qui explosa. Il passa au travers. Il se redressa avec rage.

-Ayez au moins le courage de m'affronter de face et non comme un lâche.

Je fulminai. Edward m'interdit de le faire mais j'étais déjà visible. Aro, lissa ses habits, montra ses dents dans un rictus horripilant. Il entendit un hurlement, se décala, assista au spectacle de la mort de son frère Caïus. Sa tête flottant dans le vide.

-Fais-moi réapparaitre, m'ordonna Edward.

J'hésitai. Il glissa vers moi, pris de plein fouet l'attaque d'Aro, traversa le mur. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi. Une odeur acre de fumée me gêna.

-J'ai mis le feu à ces pourritures, s'égaya Jasper.

Face à Aro, j'étais dans un état proche de la suffocation quand il se décomposa devant le spectacle de son autre frère démembré. Il était méconnaissable. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Carlisle s'approcha, Jasper et Edward aussi. Je cessai le brouillage et nous nous élançâmes sur lui comme un seul homme.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CYNTHIA BRANDON<strong>

Le même jour

Au fond de ma cellule, je ruminai. Laurent avait été libéré. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je foutais là. James allait bien. J'aurais dû être libérée. Pourquoi Alice ne venait pas ? Je savais qu'elle était en colère, elle avait dit des choses difficiles mais je lui avais pardonnée parce que c'était ma sœur et que je l'aimais par-dessus tout.

-Vous avez une visite, m'annonça un gardien.

Et bien ce n'était pas trop tôt !

En entrant dans la salle de visite, je perdis mon sourire.

-Maman ?

-Assied-toi !

Son visage dur n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. J'étais habituée. J'obéis.

-Tu as perdu la tête !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ne te moques pas de moi ou ça va mal aller !

-Eclaire-moi. J'ai fait tant de choses que tu désapprouves maman.

-Ne fais pas ta victime. Tu as vingt-neuf ans ! Soit un peu adulte.

La colère montait mais je me tus comme à l'accoutumée.

-Que t'a fait James pour lui faire tant de mal ?

-Rien, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour Alice.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il est gentil, il la rend heureuse c'est l'essentiel.

-Oh que non, s'il n'est pas fidèle…

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Il y a d'autres femmes.

-Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu insinues ?

-Je sais ce que je dis.

-Tu as des preuves ?

J'hésitai. Elle reprit contenance.

-Alice se marie dans moins de deux semaines. En attendant tu vas réfléchir à tes actions.

-Sors-moi de là maman, ne pus-je m'empêcher de la supplier.

-Non ! Chaque fois je dois te sortir de tes ennuis, c'est terminé. Tu vas assumer tes actes dorénavant.

-Mon procès n'est pas pour tout de suite. Paie ma caution au moins.

-Non !

Je bouillonnai. Elle se fichait bien de moi.

-Tu ne sais pas ce à quoi j'ai droit ici. C'est l'enfer ! Je suis brutalisée.

Je lui montrai mes bleues sur mes bras. Elle fut troublée, se reprit.

-Non pas cette fois. Débrouille-toi.

Elle quitta la salle d'un pas raide. Je la maudis de toute mon âme.

OoooO

Dix jours plus tard, je fus avertie que j'étais libérée sous caution. Etonnée, je me préparai à sortir.

-Papa ! Criai-je en le voyant debout près de sa voiture.

Je courus dans ses bras. Il m'y accueillit avec une affection mêlé de peine.

-Merci.

Il m'examina puis se rembrunit.

-Je t'emmène chez toi. Reste-y le temps du procès.

-D'accord.

Une fois chez moi, je pris une douche. Je dormis pendant pas loin de dix-huit heures. Le lendemain en regardant les infos, je percutai sur la date. Nous étions le quinze octobre, jour du mariage d'Alice. Je l'appelai. Elle m'envoya sur les roses. Enragée, j'appelai Laurent pour qu'il me prête sa voiture, la mienne étant restée à Seattle. Il refusa, je le menaçai de témoigner contre lui, je savais tant de choses à son sujet.

-Ok j'arrive, capitula-t-il.

Dès qu'il arriva, il me fila une trempe.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir menacé sale pute !

Il me cracha dessus alors que j'étais encore à terre et me fila un coup de pied. Il ramassa mon arme qui avait glissé, le vida et le balança vers moi.

-La prochaine fois ce sera ta cervelle qui sera sur ton tapis.

Il se détourna pour partir, je me redressai d'un seul bond, ramassai mon arme et lui assenai un coup de crosse sur la tempe. Je réitérai plusieurs fois l'opération, enragée. Il ne respirait plus. Je le trainai dans le cagibi et le cachai dedans. Je m'occuperai de lui en revenant du mariage. Je nettoyai mon arme, remis les munitions. Je pris ses clefs et m'engouffrai dans sa voiture quatre-quatre. Je roulai comme une tarée, je voulais arriver avant la cérémonie. Je devais l'empêcher. En arrivant à la mairie, ils en sortaient, effondrée, je compris qu'il était trop tard. Ils affichaient un air heureux des plus écœurants. Mon cœur se brisa, au lieu de freiner, j'accélérai…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Une semaine avant

Nous participions aux obsèques de Sylvia par égard pour sa fille et par amour pour Embry. Peut-être s'étaient-ils réunis quelque part.

C'était pénible. Jacob était ailleurs comme absent.

Il gérait tout, il avait repris le travail, continuait de veiller sur Beth, suite à l'appel d'Edward. Il avait éliminé toute menace pour elle. La meute avait cessé de les chercher, sachant qu'ils étaient partis en Italie. Jacob était certain qu'ils n'en reviendraient pas vivants malgré le peu qu'il savait sur ces Volturi.

-Carlisle les craignaient. Cela veut tout dire.

-Victoria est forte et a un don extraordinaire. Ils peuvent y arriver.

-Même s'ils réussissaient à les vaincre, qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait ?

-La paix. Beth, Alice et moi ne craindrons plus d'être tuées par eux.

-Je te protégerai, la meute vous protégera toutes les trois. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Alors autant qu'ils ne reviennent jamais de là-bas !

Mon indignation l'avait laissé froid. Avec du recul, même si je n'étais en rien d'accord, je comprenais ce qui le rendait si hargneux.

Il côtoyait Alice, celle-ci était comme d'habitude selon lui, peut-être un peu plus stressée mais à l'approche de son mariage c'était normal. Il m'annonça d'ailleurs que nous étions invités.

-Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait percé à jour. Qu'elle aurait fait le lien avec Edward.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement, lui conseillai-je.

-Je me vois mal aborder ce sujet avec elle. Mieux vaut laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Mon père avait reprit le boulot, s'était penché sur les évènements de Portland. Il y avait une rumeur qui circulait concernant l'absence inexpliquée d'Edward à son travail. Personne ne savait où il était, ce qui avait attiré son attention. Sarah avait été interrogée par l'un des collègues pour le meurtre de sa mère et d'Embry. J'avais aussi témoigné comme Lewis. Notre rapport avait été envoyé au chef de la Police de Portland qui avait bien sûr fait le lien avec Connely père. Ils avaient lancé un appel à témoin pour Edward.

-Tu as raison, avais-je finalement dis à Jacob. Mieux vaut qu'il ne revienne pas.

Autant qu'il s'enfuit que de passer sa vie en prison car il aurait été capable de le faire juste pour protéger Victoria. En plus, s'ils revenaient dans le coin Jacob n'hésiterait pas à les tuer, j'en étais certaine et cette idée me brisait le cœur.

J'accostai Sarah, elle était dans les bras de son père, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond, yeux bleus, plutôt charmant mais ses traits durcis ne lui rendaient pas justice.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant Sarah ?

-Je vais aller chez mon père, changer de lycée. Je vais aussi passer du temps avec ma tante et ma cousine.

Je lui posai une main sur l'épaule.

-Tu as beaucoup souffert mais tu vas t'en sortir.

Elle opina. Ils s'en allaient, elle se ravisa.

-Je m'en veux beaucoup pour la mort d'Embry. Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Il a fait ce qu'il estimait devoir faire.

Je me détournai, ne voulant pas craquer devant elle. J'en avais marre de pleurer. Je me levai chaque nuit en pleurant. Jacob m'emmena loin de cet endroit.

-Je ne veux plus assister à l'enterrement de qui que ce soit à part le mien, dis-je.

Il me serra contre lui sans un mot. Il me ramena à la maison.

-Je dois aller chercher Nina, je ne serai pas très long.

-D'accord.

-Je vais d'abord faire un détour pour voir Embry.

Je m'en sentais incapable, il le savait voilà pourquoi il ne me proposa pas de l'accompagner.

Le week-end fut serein. Comme une coupure dans le malheur quotidien. Nous dormîmes chez Billy. Le lendemain nous allâmes nous balader et nous restaurer en extérieur. Le soir arriva, Nina jouait dans l'ancienne chambre de ses tantes qui étaient désormais la sienne.

-Linda lui a parlé de la garde partagée. Elle a l'air d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec moi. Je vais lui parler de nous.

J'appréhendai, ne voulant aucun clash avec elle. Je me fis une raison car je ne devais pas m'en mêler.

-J'ai aussi rendez-vous mercredi avec mon avocat pour finaliser la proposition de garde partagée.

-C'est bien…

-Oui, on progresse.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour avoir sa réaction. Elle sauta dans mes bras, jusque là rien d'inhabituel. Elle me demanda d'aller chez moi pour voir sa nouvelle chambre.

-Comme ça j'aurais trois chambres ! C'est super !

Nous nous excusâmes auprès de Billy. Il cacha sa tristesse et félicita la demoiselle.

-Tu es chanceuse tu sais. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment ma princesse.

-Mais oui, je sais, répondit-elle avec une franchise désarmante.

Il y eut des rires. C'était tellement bon. Chez nous ce fut pareil. Elle voulut rester dormir sur place. Jacob partit récupérer son lit d'appoint. Elle resta dans notre chambre et quand elle fut endormie Jacob descendit, me demandant de le suivre.

Il me tira dans le canapé. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, en sortit un écrin. Mon cœur eut un loupé. Je le pris, l'ouvris avec délicatesse, impatiente. Une bague y siégeait.

-C'était à ma mère, mon père lui avait offert pour leur fiançailles, il vient de me la donner. Il a compris mes intentions et m'a devancé.

Il semblait touché par l'attention de son père.

-Il t'aime beaucoup, Nina aussi. J'aimerais que tu l'acceptes et que tu la portes.

J'étais très émue, je ne pouvais décrocher un mot. Il glissa la bague à mon doigt.

-C'est officiel maintenant. Nous sommes fiancés.

J'étais heureuse et c'était douloureux. Il m'étreignit.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens mais dis-toi qu'il aurait été heureux pour nous.

Dans la nuit, Nina se réveilla et me demanda si elle pouvait monter avec nous dans le lit. Je lui fis une place au milieu, elle se tourna vers moi, se rendormit dans la foulée. Elle fut turbulente. Je passai une nuit écourtée alors que Jacob ne broncha pas une seule fois, dormant du sommeil du juste. En ouvrant les yeux, je les trouvai encore endormis. Il avait posé son bras sur nous deux, nous enveloppant de sa chaleur. Je profitai de cette sérénité et me rendormis. Quand j'éveillai pour de bon, il était déjà sorti faire des courses et revenu. Nina déjeuna avec moi. Il nous vira ensuite de la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner.

-Il est encore tôt, lui fis-je remarquer.

-C'est une surprise, répondit-il, tout sourire.

Je m'occupai de Nina et jouai avec elle à cache-cache. Vers midi, on sonna. Je reconnus la voix de Charlie. Il n'était pas seul. J'ouvris.

-Papa ? Andrea ? Billy ? Mais…

-On a été invité, on ne débarque pas comme ça, me précisa mon père.

-Entrez, intervint Jacob qui arrivait derrière moi, un sourire en coin.

Dix minutes plus tard arriva Leah, Paul et Noah.

-Seth est rentré chez lui, nous annonça-t-elle. Il reprend son travail demain. Il s'excuse pour son absence.

Mince, je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir.

-J'espère qu'il reviendra vite.

-Vite, vite, on verra, intervint Paul. Mieux vaux attendre que Leah soit moins en pétard contre lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je te raconterai plus tard, éluda-t-elle.

Quil fut le dernier arrivant avec Claire.

-Jared s'excuse, il a un contretemps.

Ils allèrent au salon.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Reprochai-je à Jacob quand je le rejoignis en cuisine.

-J'ai décidé ça en me levant ce matin. Il ne faut pas partager que les malheurs, il faut aussi savoir profiter des petits bonheurs de la vie.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, repartit aux fourneaux. Je voulus l'aider, il me renvoya auprès de nos invités. Ils s'étaient déjà tous mis à l'aise et servis un verre. Nina, jouaient dehors avec Noah. Leah les surveillai, je le fis avec elle.

-Il faudrait que je pense à installer une petite cabane ou un toboggan, dis-je.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, les enfants s'adaptent avec ce qu'ils ont. Tu verras quand tu en auras.

-Jacob ne veux pas d'autres enfants, chuchotai-je.

Elle regarda derrière elle, vérifiant la confidentialité de notre conversation. C'était peine perdue. Elle se pencha vers moi, rassurante.

-Il changera d'avis.

J'opinai, peu convaincue. J'avais dis que je me rangerais à sa décision mais voir la façon dont Leah observai son fils me rendit envieuse. On sonna. Je trouvai Rachel sur le seuil avec Jared, main dans la main.

-Oh… mais… entrez.

Jacob arriva, étreignit sa sœur, surpris de la voir.

-Jared est venu me chercher.

-T'as fait trois cent bornes aller/retour ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, et je la ramène ce soir aussi.

Si ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça y ressemblait.

Nous mangeâmes tous dans la convivialité. Quil était drôle, j'eus beaucoup de fou rires même Rachel souriait. Les enfants quittèrent vite la table, jouant dans le salon. Jacob se leva en fin de repas.

-Je vous ai réunis pour une occasion particulière. On a beaucoup souffert ces derniers jours. Mais malgré tout, je suis heureux car Bella et moi nous sommes fiancés.

Je me figeai sous leur regard étonné pour certains, ravis pour d'autres. Mon père restait sur la réserve. Je lui souris avec confiance. Il se leva, contournant la table, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Jacob. Tout comme certains, j'avais entendu sa menace et ne pus que sourire. Il me tapota la tête, m'embrassa le front. Il fronça les sourcils, posant le dos de sa main sur mon front. Je cherchai du secours auprès des autres. Les filles se jetèrent presque sur moi, détournant l'attention de Charlie. Elles prirent ma main, examinant ma bague. Charlie retourna s'asseoir non sans avoir fait un signe de tête à Jacob. Ouf…le plus dur était passé.

-C'est la bague de maman, reconnut Rachel.

Allait-elle mal le prendre ?

-J'espère qu'elle te portera bonheur.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Bella, conclut son père.

OoooO

Quelques heures plus tard, Nina était repartie avec son père. Je finissais de ranger quand on toqua.

-Edward ! Sursautai-je.

J'ouvris, sautai dans ses bras, soulagée, il ne m'en empêcha pas cette fois.

-Vous les avez eus.

-Oui, on va tous bien.

Il se redressa.

-Tu remercieras les loups d'avoir vaincu le vampire qui menaçait ma mère. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps Bella. Je suis juste venu te dire adieu. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à tout quitter sans te voir une dernière fois.

-Tu as pris des risques, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Mais j'appréciai.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire tu le sais.

-Et ton travail ?

-J'en trouverai ailleurs, la priorité pour Victoria et moi c'est de nous éloigner de l'état.

-Oui, c'est mieux, tu es recherché pour des crimes que tu n'as pas commis sans compter la rancune de la meute.

-C'est comme si je les avais commis, Bella. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener là-bas.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le père a frappé la mère, elle a eu la lèvre fendue.

-…

-Victoria n'a pas su résister. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

Il était anéanti.

-Je comprends. Emmène-là loin.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, on va la sevrer de nouveau et vivre un peu reclus pendant quelques temps. Carlisle connait une famille végétarienne. Ils sont déjà en route lui et Vicky. Nous pourrons rester chez eux.

-Et Jasper ?

-Il reste près d'Alice, rien à faire. Il pense qu'il saura gérer le danger des loups.

-Il ne devrait pas …

-Je lui ai dit !

-Et Beth ?

-Elle…Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en porte-à-faux avec la Police. Mieux vaut une rupture franche. Pourras-tu veiller à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de notre abandon et qu'elle ne soit pas trop harcelée ?

-Je ferai de mon mieux je te le promets. J'espère que vous arriverez à retrouver une vie normale.

-J'aimerais surtout que Victoria puisse retrouver son frère. Il lui manque. Elle lui a écrit une lettre. J'espère qu'il patientera.

Il s'en allait quand il pensa à quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé pour Embry. Je sais que tu l'aimais. Et je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec ton futur mari.

Il s'éloigna, soucieux. Je refermai la porte une fois qu'il fut hors de ma vue. J'y restai adossée longuement, nostalgique. Mon cœur tambourina de nouveau, tomba au sol. Oh non…

Je m'élançai derrière la maison, courus si vite que je fus en quelque secondes près des grognements et des grondements que j'avais perçus. Jacob avait muté, il faisait face à Edward. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier, ils fondaient déjà l'un sur l'autre. S'ensuivit une lutte sans merci. Le bruit de leur combat résonnait dans ma tête comme un cauchemar. Le sol craquela, des arbres cédèrent. Edward se fissura, Jacob vacilla, plein de sang. Ils n'abandonneraient pas malgré mes cris désespérés. Je me ruai sur eux tandis qu'ils se précipitaient dans une ultime attaque fatale, voulant à tout prix les séparer. Il y eut un choc terrible et le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CHARLIE SWAN<strong>

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'obligea à quitter les bras d'Andrea. En rentrant du repas de fiançailles de Bella, elle s'était attardée chez moi. Une chose en entrainant une autre…

-Ne réponds pas…

-Je suis obligé…

Elle m'inondait de baisers, je déprimai déjà de devoir m'en priver.

-Oui, grognai-je.

-C'est Bella, m'annonça Jacob, bouleversé. Il y a eu un accident.

Je me redressai et sortais déjà du lit.

-Où vous êtes ?

-Chez Carlisle.

-Qui c'est ça !

-Le Dr Cullen.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital ?

-Parce que c'est impossible.

-Bon sang !

-Charlie qui-a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Andrea.

-C'est Bella, je dois y aller…

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non… attends-moi

-Je viens avec toi !

Je grognai de plus belle.

-On arrive ! Avertis-je Jacob.

En franchissant les grilles, je me tétanisai subitement. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je sonnai, Andrea sur mon pas. Elle fixait la demeure avec répugnance. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'interroger sur ça, que l'on m'ouvrait déjà.

-Monsieur Masen ?

-Venez.

Andrea eut un mouvement de recul face à lui.

-Je t'attends ici.

Trop bouleversé, j'acquiesçai. Je le suivis et entrai dans une pièce médicalisée. J'aurais pu halluciner devant tant d'appareils et de technologie mais la seule chose que je vis fut mon enfant allongée, inconsciente, plein de fils branchés sur elle. Je franchis la distance qui me séparait d'elle en moins de deux secondes. Elle était très peu vêtue, accusait des bleus et des éraflures partout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Des côtes fracturées, un trauma crânien. Elle est dans le coma, m'annonça Jacob, tremblant.

Il s'assit près d'elle, lui prit la main, y enfonça son visage torturé.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à l'hôpital ? Insistai-je.

-On ne peut pas l'y emmener.

-Mais pourquoi ! Que s'est-il passé enfin !

Je sentis que je perdais pied en interceptant le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé tous les deux. Je fis un esclandre, promettant de leur faire passer un sale moment s'ils ne répondaient pas à mes questions.

-Dis-lui la vérité nous concernant, le pressa Masen.

-Quelle vérité ? Demandai-je.

-Il est déjà au courant pour moi, continua Jacob comme si je n'étais pas là.

Masen parut surpris.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non, il m'a vu.

-Je perds patience ! Je suis à deux doigts de vous coller une balle.

-Ça n'aura aucun effet sur moi, déclara Masen.

-Pardon ?

Il entama alors une histoire abracadabrante.

-Vous vous battiez tous les deux quand c'est arrivé ?

-Oui, elle voulait nous séparer.

-Et vous êtes un vampire ?

-Oui.

-Et moi je suis Barack Obama.

-Vous avez bien cru qu'il était un loup, pourquoi ne pas me croire ?

-Parce que je l'ai vu de mes yeux.

-Touchez-moi alors.

-Non sans façon.

J'avais peur, peur que ce soit vrai.

-Et quelle est le lien avec Bella ? Pourquoi la garder ici ? Est-ce qu'elle est…

Je me tus, étranglé par ma supposition.

-Elle a été mordue par un ennemi, mais ne s'est pas transformée car elle a un gène qui la protège de ces créatures, me révéla Jacob. Elle a cependant développé des aptitudes particulières.

Je la fixai avec attention, me rappelant sa pâleur, sa peau froide, sa force et sa rapidité récente.

-Son corps est plus résistant, elle va se remettre, continua-t-il.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Je le sais.

Je ne pouvais croire en tout ça. Dans quel monde vivions-nous ?

-C'est la raison de leur existence, m'expliqua Masen.

-Pardon ?

-Vous vous interrogiez sur le pourquoi de certaines choses.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je lis dans les pensées.

-Mais bien sûr, ricanai-je nerveusement.

-Les loups existent pour nous combattre. Ils sont là pour protéger les humains.

Je dévisageai Jacob avec un œil nouveau. Comprenant mieux certaines paroles de Bella. Assimilant correctement leur secret maintenant que j'avais des données nouvelles.

-Pourquoi Bella vous protège ?

-Parce qu'il est son ami, intervint Jacob. Qu'il ne fait de mal à personne.

Mon esprit se débarrassait des parasites et en arriva à certaines conclusions. En voyant Masen se décomposer, je sus que j'avais visé juste.

-Vous êtes responsable de ce qui s'est passé à Portland. Les corps vidés de leur sang… On ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'était incompréhensible.

Mon estomac se révulsa. Je devais l'arrêter.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, vous le savez. Je suis trop rapide, trop fort, trop agile.

-Vous êtes là pour me narguer ?

-Je suis là parce que Bella est mon amie. Je ne pourrai vivre en sachant que je suis responsable de son décès.

OoooO

Je passai la nuit là-bas, Andrea préféra rentrer, me promettant de revenir demain. La journée fut longue, la deuxième nuit, plus éprouvante. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je sentis comme une caresse dans mes cheveux.

-Papa ?

-Bella !

Je me redressai, vacillai. Elle me força à me rasseoir, fis la même chose. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Je me frottai le visage, anxieux.

-C'est bien toi ?

-Mais oui…

Je l'examinai de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai mal mais je vais bien.

-Je croyais…

Je me rappelai des révélations d'avant-hier.

-Je suis au courant de tout.

-Je le sais. Je vous entendais.

Elle se détourna un peu mal à l'aise.

-Cela change quelque chose pour toi ? Je sais que je suis un peu différente.

Je l'attrapai dans mes bras.

-Tu es ma fille, tu es Bella.

Oui elle était un peu froide mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fichais, elle était en vie, elle était coriace, elle était ma fille chérie. Elle gémit.

-Pardon, la relâchai-je.

-Tu veux manger ? Me proposa-t-elle.

-Il est qu'elle heure ?

J'étais fatigué et courbaturé.

-Sept heures.

-Je vais dormir encore un peu…

Elle opina.

-Où est Masen ?

-Parti.

-Hum…

-Jacob lui a demandé de partir vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il l'a fait pour moi. Je sais que ça lui coûte et qu'il va se mettre la meute à dos. J'espère que toi aussi tu comprendras qu'Edward n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Il ne doit pas payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.

-La justice ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Bella. Si tu es incapable de mettre tes sentiments de côté pour exercer ton travail, c'est que tu n'es pas faite pour ce métier.

Elle se contraria.

-C'est plus compliqué.

-Quelle vie va-t-il avoir maintenant ? Lui opposai-je. Il devra fuir toute sa vie. Il aurait dû affronter la justice, faire face aux accusations pour être acquitté par la suite.

-Il ne l'aura pas été. Tu le sais. Tout est contre lui.

-Maintenant c'est le cas.

OoooO

La semaine fut pénible. J'étais tiraillé par cette affaire de Portland, les révélations d'Edward Masen, l'accident de Bella. Comment travailler dans ces conditions ? Je m'étais un peu confronté avec Andrea, lui reprochant son silence concernant ces créatures, elle avait reconnu que cette vie n'était pas sans danger mais que la meute serait là pour nous protéger.

-Comme ils ont protégé Embry ?

Elle pâlit.

-Il est mort sous l'arme d'un humain, cela n'est pas comparable. Tu es injuste.

-Je sais, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à admettre tout ça.

Au final, elle était parvenue à m'apaiser. Bella était forte, Renée et moi lui avions transmis un gène qui l'avait protégée du mal et l'avait rendue plus résistante.

-Tu es un bon père, mais tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie.

Pas facile comme concept.

Samedi arriva, j'allais à la pêche avec Wally, Andrea devait s'occuper de son petit-fils. Bella se reposait chez Billy avec son fiancé et sa fille. Elle avait renoncé à aller à un mariage, celui de l'assistante de Jacob. Je me rappelai d'elle même si je ne l'avais vue qu'une fois. De plus, elle ne voulait pas croiser l'ex-femme de celui-ci qui s'y rendait aussi. Elle préférait rester en famille. Je la comprenais et lui promis de les rejoindre plus tard. J'allais faire la connaissance de Nina, la future belle-fille de Bella. Cela me renvoya à cette possibilité d'être grand-père…

-Oh la la, Charlie arrête de te faire du mal.

Vers quinze heures, alors que je roulais en direction de chez Billy, je reçus un appel radio. Je bifurquai…

A dix-sept heures trente, je franchis le seuil de sa maison. J'étais pâle, l'estomac noué à l'annonce de mauvaise nouvelles. Billy perdu son sourire en me voyant. Je rentrai au salon, il me suivit. Bella était assise dans le canapé au côté de Jacob, Nina dormant près d'eux. La télé jouait. Eux aussi, se sentirent mal en voyant ma tête.

-Il y a eu un drame au mariage de Mary-Alice Brandon. Apparemment, sa sœur a provoqué délibérément un accident, renversant tout le monde sur son passage. Son véhicule a pris feu, elle est morte.

-Alice, s'affola Jacob.

-Elle n'a rien, elle est à l'hôpital.

-Mais alors…

-Son mari, ses parents, son oncle sont mort.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Bella, elle ne va jamais s'en remettre.

Je tergiversai, Jacob se redressa, alarmé.

-Linda était avec l'oncle d'Alice.

-Elle a été percuté de plein fouet elle aussi, elle a été tuée sur le coup.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se rassit, s'entourant de ses bras, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Bella, choquée, se tourna vers la petite pelotonnée contre elle. Billy aussi porta son regard sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? S'attrista-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER WHITLOCK<strong>

Deux heures plus tôt

Pourquoi je restai planté là, surveillant ce fichu mariage ? J'épiai Alice de nouveau depuis mon retour de Volterra. J'avais refusé de partir avec mes compagnons en Alaska. Victoria et Edward devaient vivre leur vie. Carlisle allait les y aider. Moi, je ne pouvais vivre sans Alice. Peu m'importait les loups ! Je savais me camoufler…

Elle était si belle, j'aurais voulu être à son bras, le lui dire, contempler chacun de ses traits, profiter de la douceur de son âme si pure.

J'étais loin, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit. Ces derniers jours, elle avait souvent surveillé par sa fenêtre, craignant sûrement de me voir l'épier. Une voiture arrivait, ralentit. Je reconnus la sœur d'Alice. Elle vit sa sœur sortir, son visage se métamorphosa, reflétant une haine intense. Elle accéléra. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, je fonçai droit sur Alice et James pour les écarter de son chemin. J'y parvins, juste à temps, sauf que d'autres personnes qui sortaient également reçurent l'impact à leur place. Il y eut de la tôle froissée, des vitres brisées, des hurlements, des corps qui s'envolaient sous l'impact. Je tentai de les rattraper mais la violence du choc les avait déjà tués. A part cette femme enceinte. Je déposai les corps au sol, me tournai vers Alice qui essayait de se relever, tendant un bras vers James qui se dirigeait déjà vers la voiture, attrapant Cynthia à travers la vitre inexistante. Elle se débattit, cherchant quelque chose, son visage ensanglanté me retourna le cerveau. La voiture crépita annonciateur d'une explosion imminente. Je me fis violence, ignorant ma soif et me précipitai vers James, il y eut un coup de feu au même moment. Il s'effondra dans mes bras. Je l'emmenai près d'Alice qui se jeta sur lui, en hurlant devant le sang maculant sa chemise. Je reculai avec horreur, tant la tentation était forte malgré ma respiration bloquée. Elle était hystérique, criant, regardant autour d'elle, appelant des secours. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte des dégâts qu'avait causés sa sœur. La voiture explosa, elle sursauta, hagarde, fixant les flammes. Je voulais rester mais je ne pouvais pas parce que son bras s'était mis à saigner. Je m'enfuis sans chercher à comprendre…

OoooO

Deux semaines plus tard.

Je pénétrai dans l'établissement privée, une maison de repos réputée. Alice s'y trouvait depuis une semaine, je venais la voir chaque jour, elle était assise, fixant le mur de ses yeux vides. J'étais transparent, comme tous ceux qui venaient la voir. Je prétendis être de sa famille et on m'autorisa à rester plus longtemps. J'avais su que toute sa famille avait été décimée et que James avait lui aussi succombé à ses blessures, finissant de l'achever. Son patron avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour qu'elle vienne ici, au calme. Il lui rendait visite, ainsi que Bella et une amie dénommée Kim. Il savait que je venais, même s'il ne disait rien. Alors je m'obligeai à ne pas passer ma vie ici pour ne pas tomber sur lui, histoire de ne pas le tenter.

En entrant dans la chambre ce matin, elle resta amorphe comme d'habitude. Je m'assis près d'elle, osant enfin caresser son visage.

-J'aimerais tant t'aider…

Ses yeux brillèrent, je l'aurais parié.

Je me planquai régulièrement dans la salle de bain pour éviter les employés ou les visiteurs. Elle justement une visite. Une femme brune enceinte, celle du mariage me rappelai-je. Alors elle avait survécu ? Tant mieux. Elle prit la main d'Alice en signe d'affection. Les yeux d'Alice brillèrent réellement quelques secondes puis retrouvèrent leur manque d'éclat. Après son départ, je retournai vers elle. Elle murmura quelques mots :

-Il faut l'aider. Il faut l'aider maintenant !

Son regard m'incita à obtempérer. Je suivis donc cette femme à distance. Elle avait pris un taxi. Elle allait à Seattle prendre l'avion. Il y eut un accident, du sang. J'hésitai, affolé.

-Mon bébé, chuchotai-t-elle déjà à moitié inconsciente.

Son cœur ralentissait. J'ouvris la portière, tétanisé à l'idée de lui faire du mal.

-Sauvez-le, me supplia-t-elle en m'apercevant.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Un choc violent m'éloigna de la voiture. Je n'avais même pas perçu l'arrivée d'un autre vampire. Celui-ci s'attaquait déjà au chauffeur. Je sautai sur lui, il me frappa à nouveau. Il allait s'en prendre à cette femme, j'arrivai trop tard ses dents étaient déjà plantés dans sa gorge. Je tentai quand même de l'éloigner, le combattant sans relâche. Il finit par céder, contrarié. Je retournai à la voiture, appelai Carlisle, il répondit, m'indiqua comment faire. Ces minutes furent les pires de ma vie. Le bébé en main, je l'enveloppai dans ma veste.

-Appelle les secours Jasper.

-Elle est morte Carlisle, le chauffeur aussi, constatai-je. Et je crois que le bébé est contaminé.

Silence.

-Emmène-le chez Beth, j'arrive.

Je frappai chez elle, posai le nourrisson bien enveloppé, laissai un mot et m'éclipsai aussi vite que possible…

Alice, allongée dans son lit, semblait dormir. Malheureux à l'idée de lui annoncer le décès de son amie, je tergiversai.

-Vous avez sauvé l'enfant ? Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Perplexe, j'opinai.

-Il est temps Jasper.

Elle se leva d'un bond, confus, je ne savais comment réagir. Elle se rapprocha, me fit face.

-Il est temps de partir. Emmenez-moi avec vous.


	42. Epilogue

Relecture Brynamon.

Et voilà l'épilogue.

En réponse à vos reviews :

**Supergirl971 **: Tu me détestes, normal !^^ Espérons que tu me pardonneras avec cet épilogue -)

**Sylvia** : J'espère que l'épilogue te suffira car il n'y aura pas de suite. Super contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup aussi.

**Anonyme :** Merci pour ton petit mot.

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, c'était super !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE<strong>

Nous étions chez les Denali depuis un mois quand je reçus l'appel affolé de Jasper qui avait assisté à un accident. Je l'aidai du mieux que je pus. J'étais obligé de me rendre à Forks voir le bébé qu'il avait mis au monde car ses paroles m'avaient inquiété. J'en fis part à Edward qui s'emporta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je mêlais sa mère à tout cela.

-Je n'avais pas tellement d'option. Je dois m'y rendre immédiatement. Jasper a déjà dû lui laisser le bébé.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non. Ne provoque pas les loups. Et ta mère… Elle ne supportera pas de te laisser repartir, elle sera malheureuse.

-Elle l'est déjà parce que _TU_ n'es pas là. Alors imagine si tu y retournes.

J'y pensais mais le temps pressait.

-Victoria a besoin de toi, elle reprend confiance mais c'est loin d'être gagné car elle est meurtrie par ce qu'elle a fait à ces pauvres gens.

Nous l'étions tous. J'étais heureux de compter sur Tanya et sa famille, elle était végétarienne comme nous depuis des décennies. Quand je l'avais appelée en quittant Volterra, elle avait accepté avec joie de nous accueillir surtout après que nous l'ayons informé de la destruction des Volturi. Elle leur vouait depuis longtemps une haine féroce parce qu'ils avaient tué sa mère. Elle fut étonnée par notre exploit, comprit mieux comment nous y étions parvenus en voyant le don sans précédent de Victoria.

Ici, nous étions en terres reculées, loin de toute tentation pour Victoria comme pour nous. Edward la couvait comme un trésor. Elle se rebellait mais au fond elle se ressourçait aussi grâce à son amour. Je les enviai presque…

Beth me manquait terriblement et le mot était faible. En plus, le fait de ne pas travailler me mettait le moral bien à plat. J'avais envie de retourner à Seattle et de reprendre mon ancienne vie même tout seul. Qui je leurrai ? Je voulais les avoir tous près de moi : Edward, Vicky, Jasper…Et Beth.

-Carlisle, me héla Victoria qui sortait de la maison principale. Vous croyez que ce bébé… ?

Elle s'interrompit, fixa Edward avec espoir. Je la regardai sans comprendre. Edward lui s'anima, lui entoura l'épaule, la pressant contre lui.

-Nous verrons bien, mon ange.

-Voir quoi Edward ?

Il ne voulut pas m'en dire plus.

-Nous allons avec vous, décréta-t-elle.

-Non, persistai-je.

-Je veux y aller, insista-t-elle.

-C'est trop dangereux, décrétai-je avec détermination.

-Il a raison Vicky, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

Ce fut sceptique que je partis à Forks. La route me parut longue, trop longue vu l'envie brûlante qui me consumait de voir Beth. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. Un mois, trente-cinq jours pour être précis. Des journées interminables. Je savais que je faisais bien de la quitter, elle ne risquait plus rien et je ne pouvais rien lui apporter de bon mais c'était douloureux.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures quand j'arrivai devant chez elle. J'avais peu de temps avant que les loups se rendent compte de ma présence. Je sursautai en découvrant Jasper par la fenêtre. Il me fit signe de venir, ses traits anxieux ne présageait rien de bon. En montant, je me crispai, entendant plusieurs sons de cœurs discordants. Jasper ouvrit avant que je ne frappe. Je l'étreignis, heureux de le retrouver.

-Que fais-tu là ? Lui demandai-je.

-Alice m'a demandé de venir voir le bébé.

-Alice ?

Oui, voilà un des cœurs que je percevais, son odeur agréable aurait dû m'alerter. Elle était face à la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Bonjour, Carlisle.

Je lui rendis son salut, perplexe.

-Je t'expliquerai, me pressa Jasper, viens dans la chambre voir le bébé.

-Et sa mère ? Demandai-je en le suivant.

-Elle a été emmené à l'hôpital mais elle était déjà morte.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Tu penses qu'elle… ?

J'opinai.

-Il vaut mieux vérifier, en plus ils verront bien qu'elle était enceinte.

-Oui, mais là-dessus, nous ne pouvons rien Carlisle. Il y aura une enquête mais rien ne pourra nous relier à elle.

-Et son père ?

-Si le bébé va bien, nous trouverons un moyen de le lui ramener mais...

Il se tut et me fit entrer dans une chambre, Alice sur nos pas. Beth était assise dans son rocking-chair, berçant un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture. Son visage s'illumina en me voyant. Je ne vis plus qu'elle, attiré comme un aimant. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle. Elle dégagea une main pour caresser mon visage.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Je ne répondis pas, honteux de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune rancune contre moi.

-Anita m'a dit que tu reviendrais. Elle avait raison comme toujours. Comment va mon fils ?

-Bien, il prend soin de Victoria.

-Tant mieux, s'il est heureux là où il est. Je sais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir avec toutes ces accusations absurdes contre lui.

Je ne cherchai pas à la détromper. Mieux valait qu'elle ignore les implications de son fils dans ce drame.

-Je suis juste triste qu'il soit contraint d'abandonner son travail, sa nouvelle vie.

-Sa vie est au côté de celle qu'il aime. Ne sois pas triste car il ne l'est pas. Son seul regret c'est de ne pas te voir.

Elle sourit, un peu lasse, se pencha vers le nourrisson.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, je dors mal depuis des jours et la reprise du travail a été difficile. J'espère que le bébé n'a rien.

Je me penchai enfin sur lui. Il dormait, il avait comme des petits spasmes. Je le pris pour l'ausculter, faisant sortir tout le monde.

-Je vais m'allonger dans la chambre d'Edward, me prévint Beth.

-D'accord, répondis-je distraitement, absorbé par l'enfant. Beth ?

-Oui ?

-Il a mangé quand ?

-Jasper a été me chercher ce qu'il fallait mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

-Il n'a rien mangé ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Je n'avais pas le cœur à l'empêcher de dormir le pauvre petit cœur.

-Tu as bien fait, la rassurai-je pour ne pas l'alarmer. Je viens te voir dès que j'ai fini, lui promis-je.

-Fais vite…

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute quand à ce qu'elle espérait. Elle quitta la pièce, elle n'avait plus d'attelle, ni de béquille. Elle avait bien récupéré, en apparence du moins. Le bébé eut un autre spasme, attirant mon attention. Je défis sa couverture, sa petite couche, ce qui déclencha son mécontentement et vérifiai ses constantes, ses mensurations, son nombril. Je le remis au chaud, observai ses yeux d'un gris un peu opaque, ses cheveux brun clairsemé sur son crâne. Tout semblait aller bien. Je retournai au salon avec lui.

-On peut l'emmener à l'hôpital, déclarai-je.

-Non, s'interposa Alice.

-Pardon ?

-Elle a un don de double-vue Carlisle, intervint Jasper.

Je restai sceptique devant son assertion, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu sauver le bébé, continua-t-il. Elle a vu d'autres choses aussi nous concernant.

-Lesquelles ?

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard, ce qui compte…

-C'est que Anthony doit rester avec nous, le coupa-t-elle.

-Anthony ?

-Le bébé, Carlisle soit réactif, s'agaça Jasper.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes.

-Je l'ai touché, j'ai perçu son changement et son avenir.

-Son changement ? Vous voulez dire… ?

-Oui, il va être différent des autres humains sans pour autant devenir comme nous, m'éclaira-t-elle.

-Comme « nous » ?

Pourquoi s'incluait-elle ? Jasper se braquait déjà.

-Oui, continua-t-elle, ignorant Jasper, je vais devenir l'une des vôtres c'est un fait. Jasper refuse juste cette réalité.

Ils se chamaillèrent, un peu comme un vieux couple, sauf qu'Alice n'était pas dans l'affection contrairement à Jasper. Je les recentrai, excédé et inquiet. Elle s'approcha de moi et me toucha le bras. Ses yeux étincelèrent, se perdant dans le néant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-C'est sa manière de procéder Carlisle. Chut...

Elle eut un léger sourire, revint parmi nous, me détailla avec conviction.

-D'ici un mois nous devrons tous partir chez vos amis. Le bébé trouvera sa famille et je pourrai me transformer en toute sécurité. Mon don de double-vue sera plus fort et Jasper et moi pourront accomplir notre destin.

Elle se tourna vers lui, s'approcha, il avait peur sans aucun doute. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, rassurante.

-Quoique tu fasses, il ne faut pas aller contre le destin Jasper. Certaines choses doivent se réaliser pour le bien de tous.

-Le crois-tu réellement ?

-Je viens d'en avoir la confirmation. Nous allons tous être heureux pour longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me sourit avec confiance.

-Pour l'instant, continua-t-elle, il nous faut un autre endroit où résider, le temps de voir Anthony évoluer.

-Allons à Seattle, proposa Jasper. Carlisle y a sa résidence principale.

Elle opina.

-Laissez-nous Anthony et rejoignez Beth, me décréta-t-elle.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Vous avez une heure après on y va.

Dépassé, j'obtempérai.

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEAH CLEARWATER LAHOTE<strong>

Le même jour

Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures, j'attendais l'arrivée de Paul. Noah était chez Andrea, y passait la nuit. C'était les vacances de la Toussaint, nous étions fin octobre. Je profitai de cette occasion pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble.

La mort d'Embry il y a un mois, nous avait fait beaucoup souffrir Paul et moi. Nous en avions longuement parlé, se demandant les répercussions sur la meute, sur notre vie, se rendant compte que celle-ci était très courte, qu'il fallait que l'on profite de notre famille et l'un de l'autre.

J'avais repris le travail mais a un rythme raisonnable car je voulais privilégier ma famille. Je voyais souvent Bella et Claire, nous sortions parfois entre filles même si nous n'avions pas le cœur à rire et rendions aussi visite à Tiffani. Elle était comme un zombie veillant sur son père fatigué. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle éprouvait. C'était inhumain de voir son enfant partir avant soi.

J'avais aussi appris la mort de l'ex-femme de Jake. Bella m'avait raconté les difficultés de celui-ci à surmonter encore une perte. Une fois le choc passé, il s'était mis en colère, il avait fini par partir des heures pour tout extérioriser. Il voyait sa fille affronter ce que lui avait déjà vécu et cela le ravageait à petit feu.

-Je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir Leah, m'avait-elle confié.

-Tous les trois, ensemble, vous le pouvez. Ne perd pas confiance Bella, soutiens-les, aime-les. Le reste se fera avec le temps.

J'avais de la peine pour Nina, elle passait du temps ici, avec mon fils, je la voyais triste en permanence.

-Je vais l'aider, m'avait affirmé mon fils du haut de ses trois ans et demi.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent à ce souvenir.

J'entendis une voiture, me hâtai de préparer notre apéritif et posai le plateau sur la table basse quand l'on sonna. Je fronçai les sourcils, poussai le rideau pour voir qui était l'importun. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Sam…

-Leah ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi ! C'est important !

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre conversation chez lui. Paul ne voulait pas que je sois seule en sa présence. Il était resté loin de nous grâce au nouveau chantier qui était éloigné mais apparemment il était de retour. Je restai muette. Mon silence le poussa à s'enhardir à tenter d'entrer chez moi. Je fis un bond, me rappelant que la porte était restée ouverte.

-Leah !

J'étais tétanisée. Il s'engagea dans le salon, se trouva nez-à-nez avec moi. Je reculai vers la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta, grave.

-Leah, dit-il adouci.

Il était heureux de me voir. Il se planta devant moi, m'examinait avec tendresse.

-J'ai tout réglé, tu peux venir maintenant avec Noah.

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. Dépassée, je tentai de réfléchir à un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin.

-Noah n'est pas là, Sam. Et je n'ai rien préparé. Je dois aussi prévenir Paul aussi difficile que ce soit.

Il m'observa intensément. Je crus qu'il s'énerverait mais il acquiesça.

-D'accord. Je reviens te chercher demain.

J'étais soulagée du peu de répit que j'avais obtenu mais c'était suffisant. Il chercha à m'enlacer, je m'esquivai, il se contraria, m'attrapa le bras fermement, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Il me sondait soudain méfiant. Je soutins son regard mais sa main sur mon bras m'inspirait tant de répulsion que je ne pus le cacher. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, étincelèrent devenant d'un noir colossal et mon poil se hérissa. Sa prise devint douloureuse, je me dégageai brutalement, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, il se releva d'un bond, furieux, blessé. Il restait debout, me fixant avec une rage sourde.

-Je suis désolée Sam, je ne voulais pas jouer avec toi, je voulais juste que tu laisses Paul tranquille.

-Paul, siffla-t-il avec dégoût.

J'opinai.

-Tu dois l'accepter. Paul est mon mari mais il est aussi le père de mon fils, mon ami, mon âme-sœur, mon frère d'arme. Je partage tout avec lui. Il est avec Noah ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Sans lui…

Il resta muet ce qui accentua mon angoisse. Je devais rester calme, ne pas muter pour ne pas risquer de lui faire du mal ou pire…

Il se détourna brusquement et quitta la maison. Je restai saisie, interloquée jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit. Quelques minutes passèrent, Paul entra, me trouva sur le canapé, complètement retournée. Il s'en inquiéta, je lui relatai les faits. Il s'embrasa comme à son habitude. Je mis un certain temps à le calmer pour l'empêcher d'aller chez Sam.

-Il a compris, Paul, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.

Il soupira, se radoucit, caressant ma joue, il murmura :

-Et moi sans toi.

Il se leva, alla verrouiller la porte, éteignit les lumières et me souleva dans ses bras.

-On n'a même pas mangé, me plaignis-je faussement en l'entourant de mes bras.

Dans la chambre, il me posa sur le lit, m'embrassant avec passion, j'étais loin des récentes angoisses, un peu comme sur un nuage, mon cœur résonnait avec le sien. Je me crispai soudain, il se raidit aussi, ayant perçu la présence de quelqu'un. Il voulut se redresser, rentra en contact avec le froid de l'arme que Sam pointait droit sur sa nuque. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je suppliai Sam. Il obligea Paul à se lever.

-Il ne sera plus un problème entre nous.

Paul croisa mon regard désespéré, s'y accrocha un instant, fila un coup de coude à Sam qui pressait détente au même moment. Il y eut un coup de feu vers le plafond, je fis un bond sur Sam qui était tombé au sol, le voyant déjà prêt à recommencer, Paul me repoussa, essaya de désarmer Sam, il y eut un craquement en même temps qu'un coup de feu. Une douleur abominable m'irradia la poitrine. Je m'effondrai sous l'œil paniqué de Paul. Il se précipita vers moi, amortit ma chute.

-Leah, non, non, non !

Je vis Sam, se tenir le bras et s'approcher à son tour, décomposé. Il secouait la tête, horrifié. Paul examinait ma poitrine, cherchant la plaie, affolé. Je fermai les yeux. J'étais déjà loin. Je tentai de lui murmurer quelques mots pour le rassurer.

-Ça… va… all…

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD MASEN<strong>

Un mois plus tard

Un mois sans nouvelles, ce fut long. Nous nous occupions de toutes les manières possibles, Victoria était très accro au savoir, elle passait des heures à lire, à visionner des documentaires, à étudier de nouvelles technologies via le Net. Nous avions de longues discussions passionnantes, enrichissantes qui déviaient souvent vers l'enfant.

-Crois-tu que c'est un signe Edward ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue mon ange.

J'avais découvert que cette envie de materner n'avait rien de récent, ni d'une lubie. Il était en elle depuis longtemps c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la personne avec qui elle souhaitait vivre ce bonheur jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réunis. Notre amour avait fait remonter à la surface ce besoin viscérale en elle, me faisant m'interroger sur mes propres désirs. Elle était tout ce que je désirai. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre mais si son vœu de former une famille pouvait se réaliser, je serai comblé et soulagé car je lui avais promis de la rendre heureuse et que je n'y étais parvenu qu'à moitié.

Carlisle nous prévint de son arrivée dans la journée, je l'interrogeai sur ma mère et le bébé, il ne voulut m'en dire plus. Je préférai ne rien dire à Victoria concernant son arrivée, nous verrions bien quand il serait là. Il était déjà plus de seize heures quand sa voiture apparut. Effaré, je remarquai la présence de ma mère et d'Alice. Tout le clan Denali se regroupa, attiré par leur odeur. Eux aussi étaient sceptiques. Victoria était partie chasser avec Eleazar. Heureusement, parce qu'elle aurait mal supporté leur présence et aussi parce que je n'aimais pas qu'elle me voit en colère. Je filai droit sur Carlisle qui sortit le premier, déjà prêt à lui faire regretter d'avoir trahi ma confiance mais c'était compter sans Jasper et ses ondes puissantes.

-Ne sois pas en colère, tu comprendras par la suite, se défendit Carlisle.

Ma mère vint me saluer avec affection mais retenue. Elle savait que je ne pouvais accepter sa présence ici même si la voir me faisait du bien. A quoi rimait tout cela ? Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques ? Jasper aussi me salua, un peu tendu. Il était contre cette venue ici, il craignait ma réaction face à Alice. Celle-ci sortit de la voiture, me détailla sans aucune animosité. Sur mes gardes, je la dévisageai avec réserve, me rappelant de notre dernière rencontre.

-On a une surprise pour vous, m'annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle était tellement triste que ce sourire me fit mal. Elle affichait pourtant un visage impassible mais ses pensées ne reflétaient en rien cette neutralité. Me voir, lui rappelait Victoria et ouvrait les portes de son enfer personnel pourtant elle accusait le coup sans broncher. Elle fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière, se pencha. Je l'entendis, ce petit battement de cœur qui attirait tous les autres aussi. Elle s'approcha avec un bébé bien enveloppé dans un nid d'ange bien épais. Je m'étonnai de cette odeur étrange se dégageant de lui. Nous fîmes cercle autour d'eux, les questions fusèrent. Carlisle tenta d'y répondre. Alice me fixa, tendit l'enfant vers moi.

-Voilà votre fils.

OoooO

Alice s'était isolé avec Tanya, elle devait s'entretenir avec elle de certaines choses et souhaitait rester loin de moi par précaution, elle ne voulait pas que j'altère l'avenir.

J'attendais le retour de Victoria, impatient de lui présenter notre bébé. Je le tenais contre moi, il était bien enveloppé même si selon Carlisle il supportait bien le froid. Il était si incroyable, tout petit, il grandissait normalement, se nourrissait comme les autres enfants, enfin presque. Il était juste un peu plus éveillé que les nourrissons de son âge.

Il dormait paisiblement. Il m'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes, m'avait même souri. Je l'avais changé, avec du mal, ma mère m'avait montré comment procéder. Je l'avais mis en grenouillère et lui avais donné son biberon de lait agrémenté par les soins de Carlisle d'une substance reconstituant les propriétés du sang humain à petite dose. Une invention de sa part. Cela donnait un aspect étrange au lait mais il appréciait. Je le savais.

Toute cette histoire dramatique tournait en un miracle pour nous. Alice était à l'origine de ce bonheur et je lui vouais déjà une affection sans borne. Elle avait changé ma vie en quelques heures, il y a un mois de ça en menant Jasper veiller sur lui.

-N'oublie pas que ton bonheur dépend du malheur de d'autres personnes alors soit reconnaissant et humble, me rappela Carlisle.

-C'est le cas de nous tous, lui rappelai-je à mon tour.

Il était perplexe, me demanda d'approfondir.

-Mon père est mort, maintenant ma mère t'aime. Et si Alice est près de Jasper, c'est parce que sa famille a été décimée.

-C'est juste.

Les heures passaient, je trépignai, ma mère me prit à part, contemplant mon fils. Mon fils…

-Je l'aime déjà tellement maman. Comment c'est possible ?

J'étais effrayé.

-Nous aussi nous l'avons aimé tout de suite. Il est une bénédiction pour notre famille. Grâce à lui nous allons être heureux.

Je l'examinai, méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu pour toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

Judicieux.

Elle continuait à l'idolâtrer des yeux. Je fus surpris un instant.

-Vous l'avez appelé Anthony ?

-Non, c'est Alice qui nous a dit que c'est le nom que vous choisiriez.

-Ah bon ?

Mon regard se détourna, attiré par la présence de Vicky qui se rapprochait. Comment allait-elle supporter la présence de ma mère et d'Alice ?

-Maman, va rejoindre Alice.

-Non, ça ira. Alice me l'a assuré.

En une seconde, Victoria fut dans la pièce, elle s'immobilisa, bouleversée et tendit ses bras vers moi, ne pensant à rien d'autre que lui. Je le lui emmenai et elle l'accueillit tout naturellement contre elle.

-Il est là pour nous, répondis-je à sa question muette.

Pas un instant, je n'eus peur qu'elle lui fasse du mal, son visage s'illumina, elle resta silencieuse, ne croyant pas à ce miracle, pleurant intérieurement. La pièce se remplit de nouveau, chacun constata que nous ne pouvions être plus heureux et que Victoria était bien celle que ce bébé attendait car il se mit à gazouiller.

-Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Demanda Kate.

J'eus un léger sourire, enlaça Victoria et notre fils.

-Que penses-tu d'Anthony ? Me proposa-t-elle sous les rires de ceux qui étaient présents.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

Onze mois plus tard

Je rentrai à la maison, auprès de Bella et Nina. Il était déjà dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Je me garai dans le garage et rejoignis l'entrée principale, impatient de les voir comme chaque jour passé loin d'elles.

Après la mort de Linda, tout fut compliqué. Il avait fallu que je m'occupe des affaires de mon ex-femme et que je prépare ses obsèques. Il avait aussi fallu que je trouve une remplaçante à Alice qui avait disparu de la maison de repos où je l'avais placée. Personne, n'avait rien vu ni entendu. J'avais soupçonné Jasper mais j'avais reçu par la suite une lettre de la part d'Alice m'expliquant son besoin de s'éloigner. Je m'étais inquiété quand même, Bella avait enquêté, sans résultat.

Nina avait été inconsolable, elle commençait seulement à aller mieux. Nous avions emménagé chez Bella la semaine suivant le décès de sa mère. Entourée de notre amour et de celui de mon père, elle avait reprit le dessus, l'insouciance en moins. Toutes ces souffrances nous avaient soudés. J'avais vendu la maison et réglé les traites. Ensuite, avec le solde j'avais entamé la construction d'une maison annexe à celle de mon père avec l'accord de Bella. Nina avait changé d'école pour aller à celle de la réserve avec Noah et s'était bien intégrée grâce à lui. Elle passait aussi ses mercredis avec son grand-père.

Rachel venait régulièrement, elle affichait clairement sa relation avec Jared et envisageait même de revenir vivre dans le coin. Sid et elle avait divorcé, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles, s'en attristait mais la vie était ainsi me rappela-t-elle. Nina aimait passer du temps avec elle. Bella s'entendait bien aussi avec elle. Il y avait des choses positives dans tout ce foutu malheur.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du clan Cullen, c'était un soulagement même si je regrettai parfois Carlisle. J'avais eu des accrocs violents avec la meute, créant pendant quelques temps des tensions du fait que j'avais laissé Edward partir.

-Pensez-vous réellement que j'avais le choix ? M'étais-je emporté. Toute cette haine a failli tuer Bella !

-Elle les protège alors qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de dizaine de personnes ! S'était énervé Quil.

-Je le sais, avais-je grogné. Il y a eut un concours de circonstances mais il m'a juré sur son honneur que s'il n'arrivait pas à la sevrer, il viendrait lui-même se livrer.

-Son honneur ? Railla Paul.

-Se livrer ? S'étonna Jared.

-J'ai confiance, et si j'ai tord vous n'aurez qu'à prendre ma tête, avais-je crié, excédé.

-Tu dérailles ! S'était agacé Leah.

-Je veux passer à autre chose. J'ai trop perdu, on a trop perdu.

Silence.

-C'est toi le chef, grommela Quil, déçu. On fera ce que tu nous diras de faire.

-Nous sommes un groupe, je ne suis pas seul à décider, m'étais-je indigné.

-C'est ce que tu as fait, je te signale, avait râlé Paul qui s'était détourné et avait quitté la réunion.

Les autres avaient suivi sans un mot, me laissant ruminer.

Deux semaines plus tard, un soir, nous avions reçu un appel de Paul. J'avais cru de nouveau perdre la raison quand je découvris Leah inanimée. Bella avait mal supporté elle aussi. J'avais fait ce que j'avais pu pour extraire la balle et suturer, nous l'avions veillée toute la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, exténuée mais en voie de guérison. Ils n'avaient pas voulu porter plainte, voulant passer à autre chose.

-Sam croit qu'elle est morte. Il s'est enfui comme un lâche ! Je suis sûr de ne jamais le recroiser, avait affirmé Paul.

En effet, Sam avait disparu de la circulation. Il n'était jamais revenu travailler, son beau-père n'avait pas de nouvelles, ni ses amis, ni sa mère.

Le temps avait prouvé que moi aussi j'avais eu raison concernant Edward. Un an sans vampire dans le coin, un an sans muter. Un an à croire qu'on avait retrouvé une vie ordinaire faite de joie et de peine.

Nous avions été à Phoenix au mois de juin pour le mariage de la meilleure amie de Bella dont je fis enfin la connaissance. Nous avions dormi la veille chez sa mère qui m'avait accueilli avec réserve. Par contre Nina fut choyée au-delà des mots. Je retrouvais un peu de Bella en elle, je comprenais un peu mieux ce caractère bien trempé.

Cela faisait un mois que Bella et moi étions mariés. Sa mère avait débarqué quelques jours avant, m'avait passé au scan, m'avait fait passer un interrogatoire, j'avais été sur la sellette et je n'avais pas apprécié. Bella m'avait un peu confié ses déboires sentimentaux et j'avais mieux encaissé du coup parce que j'étais bien placé pour la comprendre. Son amie Lana aussi était venue avec son mari. Tout s'était bien passé. Nous avions eu une mini lune de miel de trois jours dans un endroit paisible où nous avions cocooné non-stop comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

Le jour anniversaire de la mort d'Embry, il y a deux semaines, nous étions allés nous recueillir sur sa tombe, elle avait accepté cette fois de venir mais elle avait fait un malaise. Depuis, elle était fatiguée en permanence. C'était étrange car elle avait une santé de fer. Elle n'avait rien développé d'autre que sa force, ses cinq sens et sa vitesse depuis son agression, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Je m'en réjouissais, je n'avais plus de craintes sur les effets du venin dans son organisme.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison y trouvai mon père devant notre télé, soucieux.

-Papa ?

Il vint à ma rencontre, me confia ses inquiétudes sur Bella.

-Elle est revenue du travail très tôt et m'a demandé de m'occuper de Nina quand Leah la déposerait après l'école car elle en était incapable.

-Où est Nina ?

-Elle joue dans sa chambre.

-Tu peux rentrer papa, je m'occupe d'elles.

Je le raccompagnai, rentrai et fis un saut dans la chambre de Nina pour l'embrasser et savoir comment s'était passé sa journée. Elle avait quatre ans passés, était loin du bébé que j'avais connu. Elle m'accueillit avec joie et me demanda pourquoi Bella était si malade.

-Je n'en sais rien, ma puce.

-Tu es docteur non ? Tu devrais savoir !

Je lui souris pour la pertinence de sa remarque.

-Je le saurai et je te dirai ce qui se passe.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre d'à côté plongée dans la pénombre, il y a avait un vent frais, les fenêtres étaient grande ouvertes. Bella ouvrit les yeux, grimaça.

-J'ai chaud, se justifia-t-elle.

Je pris soin d'allumer la lampe, m'assis près d'elle pour l'embrasser car c'était ce dont j'avais eu envie de faire toute la journée. Elle était découverte, ne portait qu'un débardeur, son jean avait atterrit au sol. Elle avait mauvaise mine, effectivement.

-Tu ne vas pas mieux.

-Non, j'ai des crampes abominables, j'ai l'impression d'être fiévreuse et cassée comme si j'avais une grippe de cheval.

Je l'examinai soigneusement, voulant découvrir ce qui la rendait si mal, j'écoutai son cœur qui battait plus vite, je m'en étonnai car même après un effort, son cœur était toujours au ralenti d'habitude. Je palpai son abdomen. Elle grimaça de plus belle. J'eus un loupé tandis que je commençai à comprendre.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

Je clignai des yeux, envahi par des sentiments contradictoires.

-Tu me fais peur, tu sais ce que j'ai ?

-Je crois que tu es enceinte.

Elle encaissa, bouche bée. Je posai ma tête sur le bas de son ventre et entendis ce que j'avais perçu : des battements de cœur très rapides. Bouleversé, je croisai le regard de Bella qui avait légèrement redressé la tête. La joie s'effaça sur son visage laissant place à une profonde détresse. Elle se rappelait de quelque chose à l'évidence qui la minait.

-La première nuit de notre lune de miel, tu te rappelles, on a bu un peu et …J'ai oublié ma pilule, m'avoua-t-elle, je l'ai pris le lendemain matin, je m'en suis pas inquiétée, ça m'était déjà arrivé. Je ne pensais pas… Je t'assure, je ne voulais pas… Ne crois pas que…

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? La questionnai-je en me redressant.

-Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants.

-Je me rappelle ce que j'ai dit.

Je me tus une minute, cherchant mes mots.

- Mais c'était pour de mauvaises raisons, tu l'avais toi-même souligné et les circonstances ont changé.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, confuse, bouleversée et éreintée.

-Tu as envie de cet enfant ? La questionnai-je, soudainement anxieux.

La joie qui s'était insinué dans mon cœur s'effrita voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. J'avais peut-être été trop présomptueux. Elle était ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui octroyai ce délai, j'en avais moi-même besoin pour me reprendre.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, murmura-t-elle enfin.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondis-je soulagé de connaitre l'objet de sa réticence.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Son sourire me transporta tellement il était plein d'un bonheur incommensurable. Elle se crispa de nouveau mais ne se plaignit pas, posant la main sur notre trésor. Ma tête se fraya un chemin entre ses mains, voulant encore profiter de ce son unique. Je fermai les yeux, rêvant déjà d'un fils. Ses mains douces glissaient dans mes cheveux et m'apportaient une sérénité supplémentaire.

-Tu l'entends vraiment ? S'enquit-elle après quelques minutes.

-Tu ne l'entends pas ?

Elle se concentra.

-Non, dit-elle frustrée.

-Papa ? Nous interrompit Nina qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tu fais quoi ?

Comment lui dire ? Pensai-je en me redressant. Mieux valait ne pas passer par quatre chemin.

-Tu aimerais avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

-Non, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle se tourna vers Bella :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ?

-Je suis juste fatiguée, éluda-t-elle aussi déstabilisée que moi par cette réponse franche.

-Elle est malade ? M'interrogea-t-elle de nouveau, toujours inquiète.

-Un peu oui mais ça ira mieux bientôt. Il n'y a rien de grave, je te le promets.

Rassurée, elle grimpa sur le lit pour embrasser Bella. Elle était très affectueuse avec elle. Le soir souvent elle restait près d'elle, jouait dans ses cheveux, effleurait son visage. Bella était celle qui compensait un peu l'absence de sa mère même si elle ne pouvait la remplacer. Elle l'examina de nouveau, traçant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Il faut faire dodo si tu es fatiguée.

-Bien mademoiselle, répondit Bella.

Nina quitta la pièce non sans avoir spécifié qu'elle avait faim.

-J'arrive, lui promis-je.

Bella était minée par l'opposition franche de Nina. Je lui caressai le visage.

-Ne te tracasse pas, elle se fera à cette idée. On va l'y préparer.

Elle n'était pas convaincue mais ma préoccupation était tout autre subitement.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu risques d'être malade un moment et je ne sais pas comment va se passer cette grossesse…

OoooO

Les semaines suivantes, elle resta alitée. Son état ne s'améliorait pas et elle se renfermait. Mon stress l'empêchait d'exprimer son bonheur de devenir mère. Elle s'en était confiée auprès de Leah qui m'avait tiré les bretelles. Je m'en voulais mais je n'arrivais pas à être serein. Charlie s'inquiétait énormément, il venait souvent la voir avec Andrea. Il était d'autant plus stressé, qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de faire une écho, leur expliquai-je, le samedi suivant. Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour la suivre, m'angoissai-je devant mon impuissance.

-Dommage que le Dr Cullen soit parti, il a ce qu'il faut, fit remarquer Charlie.

-J'ai pensé à l'appeler mais je n'ai pas ses coordonnées.

-Moi, je les ai, intervint Bella qui arrivait du couloir.

-Que fais-tu debout ? Bondis-je déjà vers elle.

Elle vacilla jusqu'à moi, je l'aidai à venir s'asseoir près de nous.

-Je vous ai entendu. Le numéro est dans mon répertoire.

-Il a peut-être changé de numéro.

-Non, il m'a appelé récemment.

Je me crispai.

-Bella…

-Pas le moment de chipoter Jacob, tu l'appelles ! Me rappela à l'ordre Charlie. La santé de Bella est en jeu.

-Je sais grognai-je, luttant intérieurement pour prendre cette décision qui me rebutait. C'est juste que…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Elle fut la seule à comprendre ma réticence.

-Il n'est pas avec Edward, m'assura-t-elle. Tu peux l'appeler.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN BLACK<strong>

J'étais enceinte…

Et cela causait beaucoup de soucis à Jake, du coup je ne profitai pas de ce miracle. Je supportais mal cette inactivité mais en même temps je savais que c'était pour la bonne cause. Je passais des nuits infernales, même Jake ne parvenais pas à m'aider. Dans les moments d'accalmies, il me gardait près de lui, calé dans mon dos, la main sur mon ventre, se flagellant de ce que je devais subir. Il ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir rien faire. Voilà pourquoi j'avais appelé Carlisle en douce. Celui-ci souhaitait revenir pour m'aider mais je lui demandai de patienter le temps que je convainque mon mari. Je lui demandai des nouvelles de Beth car nous avions bien sûr tous remarqué sa disparition. Nous avions cru qu'elle était partie volontairement (car elle avait démissionné et avait rendu les clefs de son logement suite au scandale de l'affaire de Portland) mais des doutes subsistaient dans l'esprit de Jake. Il éluda, m'expliquant que moins j'en savais mieux c'était.

Nous attendions son arrivée le soir même suite à l'appel de Jake. Nous nous rendîmes chez lui avec mon père et Billy dès qu'il nous fit signe. Il était plus heureux, cela se voyait. Il m'embrassa la main, se montra comme à son habitude plein de sollicitude. Charlie, Billy et Jake aussi se montrèrent reconnaissants de sa venue et évitèrent les questions qui fâchent.

Sur la table d'examen, je patientai, Jake exposait ses théories, Carlisle les siennes. Il fit l'écho, je ne voyais rien de spécial sur l'écran mais j'étais la seule apparemment. Le son de son cœur emplit la pièce et me causa une vive émotion.

-Il va bien, tout est normal, affirma Carlisle.

Jake me prit la main, la serra, continuant à fixer l'écran.

-Il a environ dix semaines, continua Carlisle. Son évolution est normale pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant ? M'angoissai-je.

-On ne peut rien exclure. Jacob et toi êtes génétiquement modifiés. Il faut être vigilant.

Je me sentis mal.

-Ce n'est pas dramatique, me rassura Jake, confiant. Il faudra juste être attentif et te surveiller de près.

Carlisle continua son examen.

-Bella tu vas bien aussi, annonça-t-il. Tout fonctionne normalement. Tu as les effets d'une première grossesse, ce n'est pas toujours simple mais c'est très fréquent. Il faudra faire un bilan régulier pour voir comment il évolue mais je ne vois rien d'alarmant pour l'instant.

-Tu vois, me sourit Jake.

Rassurée, je lui demandai d'en faire part à nos pères. Il me laissa un instant pour aller les voir dans le séjour. Carlisle en profita pour sortir quelque chose de la poche de sa veste. C'était une photo. Je la détaillai, découvrant Edward et Victoria qui tenait la main d'un enfant.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Regarde au dos.

(Notre fils Anthony)

Stupéfaite, je restai bouche bée.

-Victoria est sevrée, ils sont heureux et on reprit leur activité professionnelle, nous habitons tous ensemble dans un autre coin perdu.

-Tous ?

Je détaillai de nouveau la photo, étouffa une exclamation en reconnaissant Alice près de Jasper, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux du clan, ambrés.

-Elle veille sur notre monde grâce à son don, voilà son destin selon elle.

-Et Beth ?

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle.

Il me sortit une autre photo, Beth se trouvait dans ses bras, était si épanouie auprès de lui. Je le regardais sans comprendre. Il prit un stylo, nota sur un papier quelques mots.

« Je préfère que Jacob ne sache rien pour l'instant, je ne veux pas le mettre dans une situation difficile. Beth et moi, nous nous sommes mariés, elle a été transformée suite à une morsure de son petit-fils, Edward a mal supporté au départ mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Il te souhaite de connaitre cette joie d'être parents et espère que tu nous rendras visite avec Jacob.»

Cette idée me remplit de bonheur, il tendait la main vers nous en signe de paix et d'amitié. Une amitié indéfectible.

-Nous viendrons, je vous le promets, chuchotai-je à peine.


End file.
